Three Years Later
by ScarletProphecy14
Summary: He hadn't seen her in three years. Yet, here she was. On his doorstep. Looking exhausted, teary, and broken. A blubbering, incoherent mess and he still thought she was the most beautiful thing on Earth. Romione Awards runner-up! *Now upgraded to M, for more mature, non-explicit, content.* AU-ish
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing of hers!**

Chapter 1

Hermione deflated into her favorite chair and started sipping on her lukewarm tea. Her curly mane in a tight bun with tendrils falling from it, and still wearing her office attire, she curled her legs up and tried to relax. She took a deep breath. She thought about trying to get sleep; Merlin knows she needed it. However, she knew that she would only be tossing and turning till morning and on that rare occasion that she did get some form of sleep, she would only be awoken after a short time.

The house was silent other than the clock softly ticking, simply reminding her of time slowly passing. She sighed and closed her eyes. _'I'm just so tired'_ she thought rubbing her eyes, and brought her fingertips to rest on her temples, carefully massaging them. _'Scratch that- exhausted_ ' she decided. She dragged open her eyes, realizing how much they felt like sandpaper, and carried her vision around the den.

It was a mess. Laundry was in half folded and discarded piles around the room. On the coffee table there were piles of work she brought home with her, still needing to be done. Her boss was an understanding woman and let her work the past week from home. But, the work had to be done. As much as she enjoyed her career, it was the last thing on her mind right now. An outsider would never guess that the disastrous den belonged to her.

She moved to the picture of her and her parents after successfully returning their memories in Australia. A small smile graced her lips. They were confused and a bit hurt at first, but, after she spent time explaining everything, they couldn't have been more proud. She grew closer to her parents than she had ever before, over that summer. The warm beaches with a crystal blue ocean appeared in her vision. She could almost smell the salty water and feel her father's arm linked with her own as they walked the coast. She mentally noted to write them, it was far too long since she had last.

Her eyes flitted to a moving picture. Three best friends. A bushy haired girl, the boy who saved the world, and a lanky redhead. Her heart sunk. The picture showed them laughing and enjoying themselves. They were at Hogsmeade during one of their last visits as Hogwarts students. It was cold and persistently snowing. Hermione was freezing and hardly enjoying the onslaught of snow that was relentless. Ron, however, got her to laugh by running around trying to catch snowflakes on his tongue. He kept saying that he just couldn't catch any, even though he kept collecting snow in his mouth. Hermione and Harry laughed harder than they had in years it felt. Collin managed to snap a photograph of them just after that. It was one of her fondest and carefree memories of her and her best friends. She knew all too well that wasn't what it was like anymore.

She glanced at a piece of parchment that she had been avoiding for weeks now. The script was messy and small- she could recognize Harry's handwriting anywhere. She set down her tea cup and replaced it with the parchment. She knew full well what the message was; she could probably recite it from memory. Yet, every time she thought about what it asked, she read it again.

 _Hermione,_

 _I know this is a long shot since you're not returning many letters these days, but I figured you'd at least read mine. In case you haven't read Ginny's letters in a while, I've done it. I've asked Ginny to marry me. I wanted you to be there, but you haven't come around in almost three years, even when I've asked. We've talked about the wedding and Ginny and I can't do it without you there. She has insisted (and has written you about fifteen letters to you explaining this) that she refuses to be wed without you by her side. I can understand where she is coming from, because you're my sister too. It feels wrong not having you share the moment with us. So much so, that Ginny has prepared (much to Molly's dismay) to live with me, unmarried, for the rest of her life. We both want to get married; it is that important to us._

 _I don't know what happened between you and Ron. He won't say a word to me about it, and you update us on your job and nothing personal. Hell, you won't even tell us where in America you live. It's a bloody good thing owls know where to take letters._

 _I love Ginny. I want to marry her. But, we are not going to do it unless you are there. That is how much you mean to us Hermione. I know you mean the world to Ron too... It hurts how you abandoned us. I know Ginny feels it too, even if she won't admit it._

 _Please, just consider it._

 _Love,_

 _Harry_

She wiped the tears that were now streaming down her face. Harry was right. She started to ignore Ginny's letters. It was too much to take and she couldn't lie to her anymore. But, when an owl swooped in and dropped off Harry's letter -over a month ago- she had to read it. She owed him that much. Taking a deep breath, she set down the parchment, tears still leaking from her chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered to the empty room. She never wanted to hurt anyone, let alone the man she considered her brother. She knew what needed to be done at the time, and she did it.

She had thought about responding to the letter. But what could she say? She wanted to be there, she truly did. But if she were to go, everything could be revealed. Then the whole reason why she left would be wasted. If she went, she would see Ron. The thought made goosebumps spread across her skin. She didn't know if she could bear the thought of seeing him again.

A few minutes passed, and Hermione wiped the final tears from her face. The burden on her shoulders seemed to get heavier every time she read that letter. She felt that if she were to have anything else added, she'd collapse. She knew it wasn't an easy request to complete; she also knew Harry had no idea why she couldn't. She left her life in England for a reason. A certain redheaded reason.

A cry was heard from another part of the house. Hermione rose from her chair quickly snatching her wand from the end table, and headed to the kitchen. She grabbed a bottle and poured in a fever reducing potion, noting that her supply was running low. Attaching a nipple to the top, she made her way to her daughter's bedroom.

 **A/N:**

 **This is the first story I've written and published on FanFiction. Quite the terrifying experience!**

 **A special thank you goes out to holly1492 who took the time to preview my work and provide feedback. If you're looking for some amazing Romione stories, head her way. Make sure to read, my personal favorite, "All In."**

 **I would truly appreciate to hear your thoughts on this chapter!**

 **-Scarlet**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I can't say how thankful I am for the response this story has had! I'm SO pleased you are enjoying it. I have several more chapters written, just working out the kinks!** **I also wanted to state that this is a Romione story. A guest reviewed that they hoped it wouldn't be a Ron bashing story. It will not be. He is my favorite character and I could never do that to him. That being said, off we go!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing of hers!**

Chapter 2

As she was approaching the door she heard small whimpers and moans.

"Mummy!" Her daughter sobbed. She burst into the room and flicked on the light next to the crib illuminating the pastel yellow room.

"I'm here sweetheart." Hermione whispered. Wiping her curly hair back from her face. "It's alright."

She looked at her beautiful daughter. At a few months over two she had shoulder length, wildly curly, deep red hair. Which was now sticking to her neck and face because of all the glistening sweat. Her skin was normally a honey colored tone. Over the past few days it had faded to pale as she had grown more ill. Her eyes were crystal blue and as bright as could be. Now, they were pooled with tears, many of which already spilt onto her cheeks. Other than her petite nose, she was the image of her father. At times like these, that fact was like a blow to the gut for Hermione.

"Mummy!" Hermione was drawn back to her daughter's cries. She twisted and was moving restlessly.

"Owiee!" She cried. Hermione noticed her daughter was sweating much worse than when she put her to bed; her maroon nightdress plastered to her skin. She was starting to shiver and curl up into a small ball.

"I know Rosie. Drink this, love." Hermione handed her daughter the bottle and performed a spell to pull up her daughter's hair into a plait. Rose kept crying and pushed the bottle away from her face with her little hands, reaching out for Hermione instead.

"Rosie, you've got to drink it to feel better." As Rose still refused the bottle, still grasping for her mum, Hermione cast a spell to determine her temperature. When the red smoky numbers appeared in from of Rose's forehead Hermione gasped. Forty one degrees Celsius. She quickly picked Rose up. Rose grabbed tightly onto Hermione's shirt, bunching it into her small fists. She tried desperately to feed Rosie the bottle with Rose still rejecting it. Hermione realized the fever had spiked during the night was too dangerous for her to control anymore. She bounced her child gently up and down, rubbing her back in small circles as she rushed to pack her nappy bag with the items she might need. Hermione wrapped Rose in a small flannel and jumped into the fireplace and hesitated before declaring "St. Mungo's Hospital." As green flames engulfed the pair.

They reappeared in a sterile white room with many chairs. It was still in the early hours of the morning and many of them weren't full. Hermione looked over to the welcome desk where a few nurses were standing looking at paperwork. Rose let out a sharp cry, as Hermione hurried over to get Rose checked. Hermione was trying to gather her thoughts gently rocking and trying to comfort her daughter. A tall thin nurse walked up to the pair. She put her hand out and quickly led them into a small room. The woman closed the door and sat on a stool next to a paper covered bed.

"Hello, I'm nurse Bell." She smiled. "Let's get some information on this little lady, shall we?" The nurse conjured an enchanted quill and parchment. Hermione kept rocking as soothingly as she could while Rose's shaking became stronger and crying became louder. Hermione could feel Rose's fists pushing harder into the skin of her chest where her shirt was becoming moist from Rose's sweating body.

"Her name is Rose Weasley. She's my daughter. She's two years and almost three months. She's had a high fever the past few days, but I've had it under control!" Hermione said frantically. She had never seen Rose this worked up before. She detached Rose as much as she could from her blouse. She looked into her bright blue eyes before Rose desperately wrapped her little arms around Hermione's neck. In the quick glance Hermione had managed, she recalled seeing the same eyes in such pain during the horcrux hunt- while Hermione was mending a splinched shoulder... Hermione shook her head and noticed that she herself was beginning to form tears.

"It spiked last night. I don't know what happened!" Nurse Bell nodded her head and walked towards the bed.

"Let's get her on a bed and we'll run some tests." Nurse Bell conjured a patronus in the form of a small sparrow which flew out the door. A few seconds later a man walked through, wearing the same uniform as Nurse Bell. He was a large man but quite short. He had a beard that went to his chest and longer blonde hair pulled up to a bun on his head.

"This is Nurse McKay, he'll be helping me with Rose." Nurse McKay smiled and nodded once to Hermione. She nodded in understanding and started to detach Rose from her body. Rose screamed louder and hung on tighter. The nurses came over and spoke in soothing tones while they helped release Rose. When they did, they gasped. The front of Hermione's shirt was stained with splotches of blood. Through Rose's sobbing and shouting of 'Mummy!' She was also coughing up blood.

The nurses set quickly to work. They positioned Rose on the bed and transfigured it to have small bars surrounding it; ensuring that if the small child did move about, she would stay safely inside. They then began to wave their wands over her casting specialized fever reducing, pain relieving, and calming spells. With the final calming spell cast, the child was rendered weak and soon was asleep. Hermione was frozen staring as Nurse McKay and Bell were changing Rose into a small hospital gown and transferring the information already given to a clipboard on her bed.

"When did this start?" Nurse Bell asked, snapping Hermione out of watching the scene before her.

"Three days ago." Hermione responded noticing her throat was heavy and scratchy. She watched as Nurse McKay now performed diagnosing spells. Tears falling from her eyes, she continued.

"I t-took her to the local hospital where we live two days ago. They ran t-tests, but, but they said it would pass in a few days!" Hermione sputtered. "And then... Then this happened..." Nurse Bell's eyes softened. She put a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"You did the right thing Mrs. Weasley. You may feel like you didn't do enough, but you have cared for her precisely, and brought her here in time." Hermione grimaced when she called her that. She slowly nodded barely feeling the comfort Nurse Bell was offering.

"We need to fill out some paperwork, and we'll get her diagnosed and treated as soon as we can." Nurse Bell patted her gently on her forearm and led her to a wooden chair that sat next to Rose's bed.

 **I hope you liked this chapter! Please leave your thoughts as a review, I would love to read what you think. More coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing of hers!**

Chapter 3

Hours passed. Rose was still lying unconscious in the bed. Hermione was either caressing Rose's face or holding her hand the whole time. Hermione answered numerous questions about Rose's health, Hermione's pregnancy, their day to day activities; anything that could explain Rose's condition. Hermione thought back to when Nurse Bell asked about Rose's father.

Hermione took in a sharp breath.

"He's not in Rose's life." Hermione said mustering all the courage she could. Nurse Bell looked surprised.

"Oh, I just assumed..." Nurse Bell responded realizing what she had called her earlier.

"I'm terribly sorry. What would you like to be referred to by, ma'am?"

"Hermione is fine." Nurse Bell gave a tight lipped smile and continued with Rose's health history. Hermione figured something like that would happen. After all, she was one part of the 'Golden Trio.' Most assumed Ron and Hermione were still seeing each other. She had done a good job of fooling them all. Leaving and not looking back seemed to be the right decision. The nurses assured her of her privacy and the only ones who were told that someone so famous was at St. Mungo's were on the case with them. That still didn't stop Hermione from worrying that her secret may finally be revealed.

A light knock was heard at the door. Hermione jumped at the sudden intrusion of her thoughts. She'd wondered how many times she'd have to be shaken out of her own brain tonight. She glanced at the clock; it was almost a quarter past six. They'd already been there for twelve hours. A small woman came into the room. She was short and thin with straight caramel hair pulled back into a low bun. She wore the uniform like the other nurses, but wore a muggle white lab coat over them. She shut the door behind her as Hermione straightened herself in her chair. The woman approached the bed where Rose laid. She looked at the small girl and Hermione looked at the woman. After a moment, the woman returned her gaze to Hermione.

"Hello, I am Healer Clarke, specialist in magical and muggle healing." She smiled at Hermione. Her voice was quiet and sweet. "I have been overseeing the diagnosis enchantments that the nurses have been compiling and I am now the head of Rose's case."

"Did you discover anything?" Hermione asked, he eyes wide, fearful of the answer.

Healer Clarke drew her lips into a tight line. She glanced at Rose again, and then back to Hermione.

"I am sorry to say that we haven't discovered what exactly is causing Rose to be in this state." Hermione's eyes pooled with fresh tears.

"We have however," Healer Clarke continued, "done a series of tests telling us what it is not. We've eliminated many possibilities, and now we have a better idea of what it could be." Hermione's blood started to boil. She nodded, not trusting her voice or her temper for a response.

"We're moving on to a more complex set of diagnosis spells. These spells, they are..." Healer Clarke seemed to be searching for the right words. "...more serious. They reveal things far more dangerous than we'd like to find in sweet little Rose."

Hermione's tears started to fall. She released a sob, and placed her head in her hands. She already knew it was serious. But, hearing the words from someone at St. Mungo's made it all too real for her. Healer Clarke walked closer and hesitated before kneeling down in front of Hermione.

"I promise you that I am doing everything in my power to determine what is happening to Rose. And when we do, I will do everything I can to heal her." Hermione sobbed harder.

Healer Clarke continued. "I've made her my only patient- my only priority is your little girl."

Hermione tried to gain some composure. She looked at Healer Clarke. Hermione thought she could only be a few years older than her. Making her what, 26? 28? Hermione thought for a moment how experienced she could really be if she was so young. The thought troubled her.

"Thank you" she managed. Healer Clarke smiled and nodded. She looked at Hermione's blouse.

"Would you like to go and change clothes?" Healer Clarke asked. Hermione looked down at her blouse, once a lightweight cream colored beauty. It was now marked with crusty blood stains. Her eyes moved to Rose in her semi-peaceful sleep. She shook her head and swallowed. She felt like a complete and utter mess.

"I can't leave her." She whispered, taking Rose's hand in two of hers. Healer Clarke looked at the small child and her mother and started the next round of diagnosing spells.

 **A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and support! This is so much more than I ever thought it could be. I'm hoping to post chapter four as well tonight! Stay tuned and please let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing of hers!**

Chapter 4

It was three in the morning when the doctors reentered Rose's hospital room. Over the last few hours Rose's breathing became increasingly more wheezy. Her temperature grew despite the many cooling and fever breaking spells. The nurses attached Rose to many machines then. Hermione recognized a few of them from when her aunt had surgery when she was still at Hogwarts. One to measure blood pressure, another to monitor the heartbeat, and many more which were just explained to her that day. The steady beeping was beginning to drive Hermione mad, yet oddly reassuring since it meant Rose was still alive.

Hermione knew they discovered why Rose was so sick over an hour ago. Nurse McKay had been leaving and entering the room on occasion, muttering something to the other nurse. He would stay around until Nurse Bell or he himself cast a spell, and when it proved unsuccessful, he would shake his head, and exit the room. It was the twentieth time he came in when he whispered into Nurse Bell's ear. Her brows furrowed and gave him a questioning look. Nurse McKay looked somber and shrugged his shoulders.

Nurse Bell cast a difficult spell from the sound of it, and then gasped. Healer Clarke instantly appeared next to her and they spoke beneath their breath. Hermione's heart was beating so quickly she couldn't make out the words. Then, all three who were attending to Rose, excused themselves from the room. Hermione gripped the bed as she tried to hold in another sob. Her trembling hand found Rose's face wiping back stray curly hairs that escaped from her plait.

"Oh darling" Hermione sobbed. She moved to hold Rose's hand and cried into the bed.

In the time that followed, she tried to calm herself by going over every diagnosis and healing spell she knew. After the war, she made it a pastime of hers to know as many medical spells as she could. The summer before she left she spent many hours curled in a chair reading healing books borrowing most of them from Fleur. She felt so helpless in that area during the war. By studying and memorizing as many as she could she knew she would never have that feeling again.

Yet, in her relatively newfound, yet, vast knowledge of healing and medical spells, she recognized hardly any of the enchantments the healers had been casting. Not even something similar. It did nothing to comfort her and she once again felt helpless.

Hermione expected the three to return, however, when the door opened, the only one who came through was Healer Clarke. She looked somber. Hermione was glad she was sitting down. Healer Clarke transfigured the stool into a chair similar to Hermione's. She sat in the chair. Hermione prepared herself for the worst.

Healer Clarke took a deep breath, and released it slowly. "Hermione," She began. "I'm sure you know that we diagnosed Rose a few hours ago." Hermione was listening intently. She nodded to show she comprehended. Healer Clark continued.

"After so many of our spells weren't conclusive, I had Nurse McKay research other possibilities. Rare ones. Diseases and curses that haven't been apparent in centuries." She took another deep breath while Hermione was hanging onto every word she uttered.

"Nurse McKay happened upon the one Rose has. It's an ancient disease. It doesn't even have a proper medical name." Healer Clarke stopped. She looked nervous to begin again.

"I'm terribly sorry to ask you this. But... were you or Rose's father...ever a victim of the Cruciatus Curse?"

Hermione's breath stopped. She had been trying to keep up with everything Healer Clarke had said through her exhaustion. But, the Healer's question left her baffled. She was here about Rose, not herself or anyone else. She blinked quickly to keep new tears back and cleared her throat.

"Yes, during the... the war. I-I was tortured." Hermione managed. Healer Clarke nodded.

"I'm terribly sorry Hermione. This curse, it's pure evil. Centuries ago it was used on muggles and muggleborns by evil, and mostly pureblood, witches and wizards. They mixed this curse in with the Cruciatus Curse... If the tortured didn't die from the initial effects, it would sometimes appear as though they survived without any lasting damage. These people went onto live their lives, many of them having children... Their pregnancies being completely normal; their births routine. A few premature, but that wasn't too peculiar. After their children were a year or so of age... They would notice their children growing ill. Slowly at first, but the longer it would last, the more sick they became. Nothing helped, even the muggleborns who took their children to magical healers. They couldn't find anything that would cure their children... They would get weaker and more ill... Eventually, they made the connection that those same people whose children were sick, at least one of them were tortured with the Cruciatus Curse and this ancient curse combined."

Hermione stared at Healer Clarke. She tried to speak but her throat was dry and parched. Healer Clarke conjured a glass of water. Hermione drank, swallowed, and fearfully asked.

"What happened to them? The... The children I mean..."

Healer Clarke looked at the floor, then back to Hermione. "They... They died." Hermione felt her heart crumble. She looked at Rose who seemed to get paler by the minute. She couldn't imagine her life without her. She left her home, her friends, and her family because of her. She knew she would do anything in the world if it meant saving her little girl. Her breathing started to pick up in pace, and Hermione felt the panic rise in her throat. Healer Clarke reached out and held Hermione's forearm firmly, drawing Hermione's attention back to her.

"I'm not done yet Hermione." Healer Clarke squeezed her forearm.

"We've been brainstorming for hours on what could solve this. We've looked at every test that we've done on Rose. We're still doing some finalizing spells to test our theory, but... We believe the curse is stored within the blood of the child. We've found some discrepancies there and it's our lead so far. We also know from the records you've given us, that you don't have them. In fact, Rose's blood is the only kind that we've seen like it." Healer Clarke paused and took a deep breath.

"We're trying, well... We _think_ we can create a resistant strain from the magic in your blood and give it to Rose. If it's done correctly- the resistance should- _should_ -destroy the curse." At that moment Nurse Bell and Nurse McKay burst in.

"Healer Clarke," Nurse McKay gasped as though he'd been running to get there.

"The tests. They worked!" He was grinning and so was Nurse Bell. The joy seemed to spread over to Healer Clarke. But only a small, brief smile crossed her lips.

Hermione's pulse quickened again. _'Could they do it? Could they save my daughter?_ ' She looked at Healer Clarke to hear her response. The Healer wiped her face with her hands and spoke.

"Are you ready to give it a go Hermione?"

Hermione's tears fell again. This time however, they were silent. They were hopeful tears. Had they finally found a chance for her only child?

"Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for all the support on this story! It's been wonderful hearing your thoughts on each chapter. I decided to combine these two chapters to make it a bit longer; that is something I struggle with. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I promise, next one will include Ron!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing of hers!**

 **Chapter 5**

The healer nodded and started giving directions to the nurses. They instructed Hermione to change into a gown that resembled Rose's while they left the room. Hermione handed Nurse McKay her clothes and quietly thanked him. He gave her a tight lipped smile, and a single nod. He left the room and began to cast spells to clean the clothing. They levitated in another bed, making the room much smaller and more crowded than before. Hermione laid down as she was instructed. She looked over at Rose who was now hooked up to three more machines since her health had continued to deteriorate. She took a deep breath and looked up at Healer Clarke.

"Ready Hermione?"

"Yes."

Hermione's voice was quiet. Healer Clarke ran through how the procedure works. They would draw blood just like in muggle hospitals. Then, they would do a series of spells that would create a dominant strain around Hermione's blood and magic that they had extracted. Once they inject it into Rose, they should know if it worked within the hour.

Hermione didn't even flinch when Healer Clarke inserted the needle into her arm. She slowly took deep breaths to help her stay calm. She knew this could help Rose, it all made sense. She just needed to stay calm and do everything in her power to protect Rose. The healer withdrew the needle and waved her wand over Hermione's arm, healing the small opening rapidly. The Healer took the sample out of the room, and Hermione was once again waiting. Hermione scooted off her bed, and paced to Rose's side again.

"It's almost over Rosie," she whispered to the unconscious child. The witch sat in the chair she previously occupied, tucking her dress underneath her as she did.

"They're doing everything they can to help, love." She stoked Rose's arm up and down with her hand. Every moment that passed made Hermione more and more anxious.

 _What could possibly be taking so long?_

A slight knock on the door was heard and Healer Clarke slipped in. She looked pale and anxious. Hermione's stomach contorted. She looked with wide eyes at the Healer.

"Her-Hermione..." the Healer cleared her throat unsuccessfully. She tried again.

"The spell was ineffective. It didn't take."

Hermione stared at the healer in complete shock. She felt like her world came crashing down, her stomach twisted again and urged anything it had upwards, her lungs seemed restrict, unwilling to breathe and beginning to burn.

"It took us some time to determine why... perhaps our calculations were incorrect, maybe we needed to cast it in a different way. But then, I remembered a study I was reading a few months back," the Healer continued. Hermione continued to stare. Her face displayed her confusion of why the healer would be speaking of a study she's read when in a few sentences prior, she'd given her only child a death sentence. Healer Clarke hurried on.

"In this study, the idea was that, like blood, magic has different types. And only certain types can be used with specific witches or wizards," She paused to see if Hermione was following, "Rose has your blood type, we've determined that much... however, when I remembered the study, I had McKay find out what types they had created."

The healer took a deep breath.

"Turns out there are hundreds of them. However, like blood types, the child must have a type that correlates with one of their parents..."

"...she doesn't have yours Hermione."

Hermione was catching up. Her heart started to pump faster than it had in the past few days. Her breathing was rapid. Her palms started to sweat. She didn't notice it, but her head started to shake slightly side to side, showing her disbelief in what she knew the healer would say next.

She needed Ron.

* * *

"Hermione!" Hermione looked up at Healer Clarke.

"Sorry, what?" Hermione responded, looking dazed.

"I was just asking if there was any way to contact Rose's father... I've looked over the information you've provided to Nurse Bell, and it says nothing on Rose's paternal information." Hermione's stomach was still clenching and now doing flips at the thought of needing Ron to save her daughter. She took a moment to compose herself and to stop the shaking that had begun in her hands.

"He's decided not to have a role in her life," Hermione simply put, outwardly composed. However, as the words left her mouth her voice broke and new tears were shed. An anguished sob broke loose.

"I can't lose her!" Hermione completely broke down. Her mind was racing, trying to push her exhausted and languid brain to process.

 _I'd have to face him. After all this time. It'd have been for nothing._

More tears rolled down Hermione's face while Healer Clarke watched uncomfortably wringing her hands. Hermione took a deep ragged breath, begging for Healer Clarke to have a different method.

"Is it the only way?" Hermione gasped.

"In the time that Rose has, yes. I'm afraid that if we wait and look for an alternative method, it may be too late..." Hermione sucked in her breath, biting her lower lip, pleading for the tears to stop.

 _Get it together. This is the only way._

She turned her watery gaze to her daughter. The tot was so small, and so weak; still taking short wheezing breaths.

Hermione took another deep and ragged breath. She straightened her shoulders and brought herself to her full height. Wiping her tears with her fingertips she faced Healer Clarke again.

"There's no choice then is there?" Hermione swallowed, forcing the lump in her throat to reside at the moment. Healer Clarke looked up at the witch to continue. Hermione looked toward the ground.

"He'll be here." Hermione stared at the floor and nodded to herself. Her eyes looked hurriedly to meet the Healer's.

"Do you have a parchment and quill I could use?"

"Yes, I'll get some for you..." the Healer summoned a few sheets and the quill used earlier and handed them to the younger witch. She watched as Hermione sat down to start scribbling away. After a few lines, she secured it with an address and handed it to Healer Clarke. The Healer looked at the letter reading who it was inscribed to as she held it in her hand, furrowing her brow, and returned her gaze to Hermione.

"Hermione, you understand that time is of the essence, yes?" Hermione nodded, returning to Rose's side.

"He'll be here," she muttered to herself, returning her view to Rose. Healer Clarke let the confusion show on her face.

"But, I can't leave her alone while I get him," she continued. The woman nodded, now understanding. She left the room and sent the owl urgently flying to its destination.

* * *

Hermione changed back into her now previous clothes, clean, thanks to Nurse McKay. She tucked in her blouse and carefully zipped up her charcoal grey pencil skirt. She sighed in frustration realizing she forgot to sign some new paperwork when she Apparated into her office for five minutes that day, while a neighbor stopped by to be there while Rose slept. She rolled her eyes and spat out a laugh realizing how ridiculous she sounded thinking about work to help take the stress _off_ of her current situation.

She slipped on her heels and walked to the small mirror that hung in that en-suite. She did several spells attempting to reconstruct her appearance as to not frighten her visitor who should soon be arriving. She did a final refreshing charm when she heard a small knock at the door. Healer Clarke slipped through the door and shut it behind her.

"He's here Hermione," the Healer spoke in a soft voice. Hermione nodded nervously and headed toward the door. She put her hand on the doorknob, and turned back to Healer Clarke.

"Would you please stay with her, while I..." Hermione gestured to the door. The Healer gave a genuine smile.

"Of course." Hermione thanked her and tightened her grip on the doorknob.

 _Now or never Hermione._

She had no idea how this would go.

The witch quickly opened the door and shut it behind her. As soon as she was turned around she was engulfed by a pair of arms attached to a male body with raven black hair. The strength at which he squeezed her caught Hermione off guard, but, she recovered and hugged him back just as tightly. Tucking her head into the crook between his shoulder and neck, squeezing her eyes shut, as she did so; wishing she could stay in the happiness of her best friend's embrace forever. Then, she remembered what he was here for. She loosened her grip on him and slowly pushed him away.

"What the _hell_ Hermione! You write me a note at the crack of dawn saying that you needed me at St. Mungo's as soon as possible! Without any details? I thought you were dying!" Hermione cringed at his word choice.

"Good to see you too Harry," she joked, attempting, and failing, at keeping the mood light.

"I had to sneak out from a sleeping Ginny to get here! She'll not be happy when she wakes!" Hermione could see the rush he was in getting there; he had clearly thrown on the closest items of clothing. The items he grabbed happened to be a striped Gryffindor tee and some navy blue plaid pajama bottoms. Accompanied by a deep green robe and mismatched slippers. His attire may have brought a slight smile to Hermione's face, but, Harry could see the pain that resonated there.

"Hermione," Harry gently held her by the arms. "What is going on?"

Hermione opened her mouth to reply. But where would she start? The beginning would take far too long and time was not on her side. She bit her lip and took Harry's hand. She looked at the man who she has always considered her brother. She figured diving in was the best way at this point.

She opened the door and led Harry into the room. The lighting had been dimmed long ago, to keep Rose calm under all the spells cast on her. The witch lead Harry all the way to the makeshift crib Rose was lying in. Healer Clarke left the three alone in the room, slipping out, and closing the door behind her. Hermione had been focused on Rose's form, but now turned her eyes to view Harry's reaction.

His eyes were wide, clearly processing everything he saw. She could see the gears turning piecing together the puzzle before him. After a few moments of silence, he met her eyes.

"Hermione... is she... she's yours," Harry stated, no longer asking a question.

"She is," Hermione smiled.

"Ron's never said... I mean. She _is_ Ron's right?" Harry's gaze became more intense. Hermione lost her smile then.

"She is," Hermione solemnly nodded.

"I don't understand... Why have you never told me about her? What about Ginny? Does she know? And the rest of the family? Ron's never said anything about her." She could tell he was hurt. His voice stayed quiet.

"Ron never answered any of my questions about you during or after Auror training. Why have you two kept me in the dark Hermione?"

"It's complicated Harry." Forcing back tears, Hermione dryly swallowed, "I'm sorry, I truly am."

Harry shook his head in disbelief. He returned his gaze to Rose. The machines surrounding her still slowly beeping. Hermione was once again reminded of her task. As much as she wanted to explain everything to her best friend, she didn't have time for that. She straightened to her tallest height and faced Harry full on.

"Harry." He turned to look at her.

"Rose, she's terribly sick. The healers said it's something ancient and completely evil. They've tried everything, and they think they can use some blood magic to create a resistance to the evil curse that she has." Harry looked at her as if she'd grown another head.

"The point is," she continued, "The person they need to do this is Ron."

She took another deep breath.

"I can't leave her without someone I trust and know completely..." Hermione hinted softly.

"Oh, and that's me now is it?" The raven haired man quipped bitterly.

Hermione felt another stab to the heart. A few tears escaped and she looked away to clear them. Harry's face melted, and he heaved a sigh.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have said that." He turned toward Hermione and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Go to him and get him Hermione. When he gets here, I'm hexing his bullocks off," He gave a forced smile. Hermione let out a small laugh.

"You and I both, Harry."

She walked towards the crib and bent down to caress her daughter's face. She wiped the escaped, curly, tendrils back and kissed her forehead. She spoke to her sleeping child.

"I love you Rosie. Uncle Harry's going to stay here while I go get daddy. He'll make you better, love," she quickly gave her another kiss to her forehead, and turned toward Harry. He used the parchment and quill to jot down an address and told Hermione where the closest Apparation location was. She thanked him and gave him a peck on the cheek. He pulled her into a hug.

"You know you're explaining this entire thing when she's healed, yea?" He whispered into her ear.

"I will Harry," She quietly replied. He released her and she strode towards the door. Harry sat in the wooden chair Hermione had previously occupied. She gave one final look back at Rose and Apparated to the Leaky Cauldron.

 **A/N: Please let me know what you think! I love hearing your thoughts!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! I truly enjoy hearing your thoughts! I truly hope you keep reading after this chapter. I _PROMISE_ this is a Romione story. And don't hate me too much... it may not be what you think...**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing of hers!**

 **Chapter 6**

Hermione opened her eyes to an empty street as she stood outside the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron. She read the parchment and started walking down the road. Harry had told her it was easy enough to locate. It was a small flat a few blocks south of the Leaky Cauldron. Just a few turns and up a small hill and she'd be there. She walked quickly; her heels clicking on the cobblestone street.

Hermione knew this would not be a simple task. She hadn't spoken to him in three years, and written in almost two. She thought back to the last letter she'd written him. It was the day Rose was born. She remembered how exhausted she was; Rose did not come into the world easily. Yet, she knew she needed to write him one final time. She wrote that he had a daughter; a beautiful, precious, little Rose. She gave him a final chance to decide if he wanted to be involved in her life.

She never received a response.

Before she knew it, she arrived at a set of flats. She looked for the number that Harry wrote as Ron's door. She looked up.

Fourteen.

The same as Rose's birthday. Hermione, chuckled bitterly and swallowed quickly. ' _You shouldn't have thought of that right now. You've got to get it together.'_

Hermione took a calming, shuddering breath. Her hands started to tremble and she raised her hand to knock. Something seemed to stop her hand from moving toward the door. She learned and rested her forehead against the white wooden door resting her palm against it as well.

 _'You've got to do it. You don't have time to waste!_ '

She allowed herself a final deep breath, trying to calm her quivering form, and stood to her tallest height. When her knuckles rapped on the door three times, the tears came flooding from her eyes.

She willed them to go away. She did not want to appear weak in front of him. Merlin knows she wasn't. ' _I survived three years and raising a child without him. I survived pregnancy without him. I survived moving across an ocean without any friends or family, and without him. I can do this. I can face him.'_

Yet, as she gave herself internal motivation speech, the tears kept coming. She was facing the fear she had for the past three years: facing _him_ again.

There was a click behind the door and the doorknob slowly turned and swung open.

"What the bloody hell do 'ya want this early in the morning?" Ron rubbed the sleep from his eyes. His voice was rough as if he'd just woken. He finally looked at the small woman in front of him. His face instantly alert. His brow furrowed in confusion.

"Hermione?" He whispered uncertainty evident in his tone. Hermione looked at him. He was wearing red plaid pajama bottoms and a black t-shirt. His hair was a bit shorter than she'd seen it before, but still long enough to be ruffled and disheveled from sleep.

Hermione tried to collect herself taking slower breaths to regain control as Ron stood there dumbfounded in disbelief. Hermione wiped the tears from her face with her hands looking away to keep her eyes off of the man who made her so emotional. The movement seemed to shake Ron out of whatever fog he was in. Shaking his head as if to clear it, he cleared his throat.

"Please, come in." He moved to the side allowing a larger than necessary opening for Hermione to slip through. She slowly walked in, finally feeling like she had some sort of composure about herself. She walked into a small hallway painted a light cream color which consisted of a small table with a few items on it. A few Knuts, a couple pieces of scattered parchment, a stack of letters piled high, some spilling onto the floor, a picture frame which was lying face down as if it was knocked over. Ron closed the door and cleared his again. He seemed anxious. Maybe he was dreading this meeting as much as she was.

"I'll make us a cuppa." Ron eyed Hermione carefully and when she refused to meet his gaze he strode towards an opening in the hallway. Turning left, he led her to a small kitchen. He flicked his wand and began heating a kettle on a wood stove. His sight turned to her. She turned around to observe the room, doing anything she could rather than meet his gaze.

Behind her was the living room. It contained a sofa and a few chairs, a small table sat in the middle in front of a rather large fireplace. The sofa looked unkempt with ruffled and used blankets spread across it. The backs of the chairs contained his Auror robes. Her eyes looked around to the photos that hung on the walls displaying Harry, Ginny, the Weasley family, a few with other recruits from the Auror academy. Another punch was sent right to her stomach when she noticed none of them contained her. He'd completely washed her from his life.

The kettle whistled and Ron made two cups of tea. Hermione turned back to him. Without realizing it, he gave her the hardened shell she needed to do this. She left the tea cup on the counter as she began.

"Ron. I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here." She looked and up to meet Ron's crystal blue eyes, the very same she saw when she looked at her daughter's. He was listening intently. She couldn't keep his eye contact and make it through what she needed to say, so instead she shifted her gaze just past him.

"Rose is dy-dying. The healers say it's some curse and it's terribly complicated, but, they think they can heal her. They just need you to help. I know you want nothing to do with her, but I can't let her d-"

"Hermione, stop." The words made Hermione's eyes snap to Ron's instantly. He wore an odd expression on his face. His brow was creased and he was looking at her as if she was speaking Parseltongue.

"What are you talking about?" He continued. She sighed in frustration.

"I know it's complicated, I've already said that! But I really don't have the time to explain it now! She _needs_ you Ron!" Hermione said exasperatedly. His expression grew more confused.

"What are you, Wha- who is Rose?" Ron asked bewildered. Hermione felt a sharp pain in her chest. She gasped sharply at the shock of his statement. She came to terms over the years that he wanted nothing to do with her. But, pretending his _own_ daughter didn't exist was too far. Hermione's blood boiled.

"How _DARE_ you." She was pointing her finger at him warningly. His expression displayed confusion now with fear of the witch in front of him.

"Can you not see how serious this is? How dare you act-"

"HERMIONE!" He yelled grabbing her by her shoulders, quickly cutting her off and gaining her full attention.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" His eyes were wide and questioning. Hermione's skin broke out in to goosebumps at the contact and pushed his arms off of her and he tightened his grip on her forearms as she spoke; venom on her tongue.

"Rose. _Your_ daughter. _OUR_ daughter. The one you want nothing to do with? Is _dying_. You are the only one who can help her. Believe me, if I could do it myself, I wouldn't be here." She spat. Ron dropped Hermione's arms like they burned him and stepped backwards. The befuddled look still plastered on his face. He was shaking his head from side to side unbelievingly. Hermione glared daggers at him.

"No. What? You're telling me we have a child? How could that even be possible? Why didn't you say anything before?" Ron's head was still sorting through all the information that was thrown upon him. But, Hermione wasn't going to let him lie his was through this.

"I did tell you! I wrote you fifty times! You said we made a mistake! _OUR_ daughter! A mistake! I gave you plenty of chances to meet her! To be a part of her life! You stopped responding Ron!" She was screaming at this point. The tears had broken through once more and her chest was becoming unbearably tight.

"I never got any letters about a child Hermione!" Ron yelled back fighting her to believe him. She scoffed instead. He was growing as frustrated as Hermione.

"Stop _LYING_ Ronald!" She demanded, tears pouring down her face.

"I'M _NOT_ HERMIONE!" He thundered back.

"Good morning" a singsong voice broke through the silence after Ron's outburst. Hermione's eyes snapped to the location of said voice. Leaning in the now open doorway by the living room was none other than her old dorm mate.

Lavender Brown.

She was wearing a silky golden robe with a dangerously low v cut in the front. Exposing much more than Hermione would ever like to see. The robe didn't hide much, and it was clear she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

Hermione was stunned, disgusted, and heartbroken instantaneously.

' _How could he?'_

She berated herself for ever thinking there could possibly be a scenario where Ron changed his mind and wanted to be with Rose and herself.

Ron closed his eyes and took a deep breath, raising his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. Lavender sauntered towards Ron.

"Won, Won, do you remember where you kept my knickers from last night? I should really be getting them back now." She laced her arm around his middle, and peered around the counter. Ron tightened and moved her arms from him. When Ron opened his eyes he kept them solidly locked on Hermione.

"Oh here they are!" She brushed past Hermione to a chair in the living room with a black dragon hide jacket thrown across it. Just peeking out of the pocket was a gaudy pink satin thong. She slid it out and walked back toward what Hermione assumed to be the bedroom.

"Lovely to see you dear." Lavender said to Hermione in her most innocent voice. She gave a quick wink to Ron, and shut the door.

The click of the door broke Ron out of his thoughts. Hermione shook her head no longer fighting back tears. She let them flow freely as she turned to Ron. He began to speak walking towards her slowly, speaking urgently.

"Hermione you've got to listen to me. That was noth-" Hermione held up her hand.

"I see what you've chosen Ron." Hermione whispered. She apparated on the spot back to St. Mungo's

 **A/N: Before you leave any comments that are too nasty, please read the next chapter. Let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here it is as promised! Like I said, don't hate me. That being said, I would like to hear your thoughts, theories, and predictions! Good or bad! Here we go!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing of hers!**

 **Chapter 7**

She reappeared in a small corner about eight rooms down from where Rose's was. She stood there for several minutes dazed. The rush of the hospital staff bustling around the hospital was white noise to her. It was then when she broke down completely. Her daughter was going to _die_. She couldn't believe the scene that replayed in her head just minutes before. Ron wouldn't even own up to saying Rose was his, or that she even existed for that matter. She sobbed harder, leaning on the wall for strength as he knees threatened to give out.

She took a shuttering breath and began her journey back to her daughter's room. Her pace became quicker knowing she wanted to spend every moment she had with her child. She knocked softly on the door and took a deep breath as she turned the handle and entered the room.

Harry was still sitting, now holding Rose's hand. When he saw it was Hermione who came in, he instantly stood. He looked at her questioningly, waiting to hear her answer. She tried holding back another sob, but it broke through as she shook her head back and forth. Harry's face fell, and he walked over to the woman. Harry wrapped his arms around her and held onto her tightly as Hermione sought comfort in his arms. As she wept her knees gave out beneath her and eventually Harry brought her to the floor. She felt so small, like there was nothing she could do. She didn't know how long they sat there; it felt like hours.

"What if I went and spoke with him. Maybe he was just shocked to see you..." Harry's voice sounded thick, he blinked back tears.

Hermione's breathing began to slow down, heat heart no longer the only thing she could hear. Instead, they heard some sort of disturbance outside the door. There were loud voices that were muffled. A sharp rasp was knocking at the door and Nurse Bell came in clearly embarrassed that she intruded on Harry and Hermione.

"I'm so sorry! Hermione, there's uh... a visitor who is very adamant about seeing you." She glanced back out the door and then to Hermione.

Hermione stood and made her way out the door. The door clicked behind her. When she looked up she saw three male nurses holding back a very determined Ron.

"Hermione! Hermione! I need to speak with you." Ron resisted the nurses breaking from their grasp only to be held back again. Hermione stared at Ron, attempting to comprehend the situation before her.

She gave a small nod to Nurse Bell and she gave the order for the male nurses to allow Ron to pass them. Ron straightened and walked towards Hermione. He was now changed into a clean black t-shirt with a red flannel shirt, dark jeans, and his worn trainers. She noticed his hair was relatively the same as before, but she detected he used a refreshing charm before he came.

"Hermione," Ron was a foot away from her when he stopped. His gaze stared piercingly into her eyes. "If what you said was true... if you, we. If _we_ have a child together and she's dying, then well- I've got to help." Hermione's eyes widened and her heart rate grew rapid.

"Really?" Hermione whispered hardly believing the words escaping his mouth.

"Of course, Hermione." His face was completely serious. He was still skeptical, but Hermione had either gone completely mad, or what she said was true. He always knew her to be honest. And it was completely possible that Hermione was telling the truth; he remembered that night vividly. When she apparated so suddenly, he couldn't just sit still and wait it out. He had to know.

Hermione called for Healer Clarke who came hurriedly over. She looked at Hermione and up at the tall redhead expectantly.

"This is Rose's father, he's going to help," Hermione spoke quickly, knowing that time was ticking by. Healer Clarke nodded and held out her hand. Ron met her grasp and shook.

"I'm Healer Clarke, head of Rose's healing team. If you'll follow me we'll get you situated and I'll explain the procedure." The Healer had already left the handshake and was walking the opposite direction toward an empty room. Ron was surprised at her quick dismissal and followed her as she led the way. Hermione stood back with her arms crossed watching him go. She begged her emotions to stay at bay for a little longer. She couldn't have another breakdown in front of him. Everything was so surreal. After the procedure is given in an hour's time they would know if it took, and if Rose would be healed. Time seemed to have slowed down in an instant.

Ron took a quick glance back at Hermione as the healer kept chatting on. He saw her demeanor. She looked utterly terrified and exhausted. No, worse than exhausted. She looked as though she could sleep for a month straight and still need more rest. He turned back and tried to focus on the task ahead of him, as he had done for the past three years.

Hermione turned and entered Rose's room. Harry looked up; he was once again sitting by Rose's bed. Hermione gave him a weak smile and slumped into the chair on the other side. She let out a long breath and leaned forward to softly brush Rose's face with her hand as she recounted the situation to Harry.

"This is great Hermione!" Harry said with enthusiasm in his voice. Hermione nodded. Harry reached across and took her hand.

"Hey," He ducked his head down so he could catch her eyes.

"She's going to pull through. I know I've only known her for a little over an hour, but she's a fighter. That's for sure."

He gave her a warm smile. Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat and returned her eyes to focus on her daughter. She wanted as much time with her as she possibly could, no matter what happened.

During the half hour before Healer Clarke came in, the nurses had come in several times. They looked more worried each visit, as the spells were no longer holding steady for Rose. She almost woke many times, and even in her sleep her body began trembling terribly. When Healer Clarke did arrive, Hermione couldn't have been more conflicted. She was horribly nervous of what was to come, yet relieved to hear the enchantment on Ron's blood was successful.

The Healer helped take the added barriers down making the hospital bed, just that, again. Hermione scooted closer to Rose and held her very still as the Healer instructed. Once the needle pierced Rose's skin, it seemed as everyone in the room held their breath. Healer Clarke removed the syringe and cast the final spell over little Rose. She then looked at the clock. It was precisely seven thirty in the morning.

"All went successfully in the withdrawal and manipulation of the blood and magic. We should know within an hour," Healer Clarke softly informed them. She looked directly at Hermione and spoke again.

"I will be monitoring her with alerts from outside the room. Please let me know if you need anything."

Hermione nodded and quietly thanked her. The Healer turned to Harry then.

"There had been an owl that has not left for some time now, eager to get his message to his destination," Harry sighed with a slight laugh.

"That'll be Pig. Ginny's probably sent me three howlers by now."

Harry looked at Hermione, who was looking solely at Rose. He was unsure what to reply back with, knowing if he disclosed his location she'd be there in an instant. He didn't think that was what Hermione needed now. He stood and wiped his hands on his pajama bottoms. He leaned down and kissed Rose on the top of her head. He then walked around and kissed Hermione on the cheek. He whispered to her that he would stay until she said so. She nodded to show she comprehended. Harry straightened and followed the Healer out the door.

The door didn't have a chance to close before Healer Bell walked in. She cleared her throat quietly.

"Hermione, Mr. Weasley is wondering if he might have a word with you."

Hermione looked back at Rose and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before walking out the door, not letting it close completely. Ron was leaning against the wall to the right of Hermione. She walked to where he was and he straightened up, ready to speak. She beat him to it.

"Thank you for helping her," Her voice was hushed and low. Ron looked at her concerned.

"Hermione, you have to believe me. I had no idea she even existed, I mean how-"

"Stop."

She said it with such a quiet presence that she was surprised when he did instantly. She closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands, wiping away her exhaustion, or at least that's what she imagined.

"I'm not going to talk about _that_ right now. I can't." Her voice was breaking the composure she had been willing to hold onto. Ron looked at her and softened his approach. Instead he gave a small nod. Hermione took a deep breath. She was unsure what to do. She wanted to go back to see how Rose was progressing. Ron shifted on his feet nervously.

"Can I... could I, erm, see her?" He asked timidly.

Hermione wished she had more energy. She would have yelled and screamed at his behavior that day, and for the past three years. She would have hexed him until he couldn't walk. She would have told him that she had never, and would never need him. But, she had nothing left. She also noted that they would have all been lies. Her compassion shone through instead as she gave a small nod and a tiny tight lipped smile.

Hermione led Ron into Rose's room and closed the door behind her. She stayed behind, while Ron's legs carried him to the side of Rose's bed. Hermione chewed on her lip, unsure what she expected from him. He was transfixed on the bed. When his legs brushed the side of Rose's bed he stopped. He stared at the small form before him with wide eyes. He was shocked. He was absolutely floored that there was a small human that looked like half of Hermione and half of him. A perfect mix of him and the woman he had loved for years. A lump formed in his throat, and a sudden wave of emotion rushed through him. He sat down abruptly.

Hermione watched the scene as it progressed. Ron put his head in his hands and wiped his face. His back raised and lowered as he took a deep breath. He pulled his face back up to look at Rose. With tears in his eyes he slowly took his hand and raised it over Rose's. He hesitated for a moment before securely, yet gently, covering her tiny hand- his sight never leaving his daughter. Hermione's eyes welled with tears.

 _Why is he so emotional? He never wanted her in his life. But... what if. What if he was telling the truth..._

Hermione shook her head of the thought.

 _He's with Lavender. He doesn't care about me. Perhaps he's just emotional because she's sick._

She cleared her throat and moved toward the chair on the opposite side of the bed. She slipped into the chair watching Ron carefully.

Time passed slowly. So far, nothing with Rose had changed. The St. Mungo's staff would come, check on Rose, wrote some notes, and exit the room quietly. Hermione's eyes shifted between the two. Ron's eyes stayed focused on the child. After 45 minutes of waiting, Healer Clarke entered the room. Hermione was eager to hear the reason for her visit; she had not been there since the treatment. The Healer gave a smile to Hermione.

"Rose's vitals have improved over the past few minutes. We believe it would be best to remove the sleeping spells so we can see her full response." Hermione couldn't believe her ears. Ron at this time had also turned toward the Healer with hope on his face. The Healer stood above Rose and cast a spell to remove the sleeping enchantment.

Hermione leaned closer to Rose as the healer stepped back. She held tightly to her right hand. Ron held to Rose's left. She stirred in her sleep, shifting her head slightly to her right. She opened her eyes very slowly, and Hermione gave the largest smile she had in years. She cupped her hand on her daughter's cheek.

"Hi Rosie." Hermione whispered, blinking back tears. Rose blinked a few times and yawned. Her eyes searched the room, seeing the unfamiliar place, her bottom lip started to wobble and tears leaked from her eyes.

"Mummy," Rose said through her tears as she started to try to move away from the tubes and machines she was attached to. Hermione scooted closer instead, climbing into the bed with her. Rose instantly snuggled into her mother. Hermione smiled as she wrapped her arms around her (careful of the tubes still attached) and kissed the top of her head.

"It's alright Rosie." Hermione reassured her. She explained where she was and how the people there made her feel better. As she did so, Healer Clarke took the opportunity to remove several more spells, magically checking her vitals before each one. She also vanished the machines and tubing as Hermione spoke soothingly to Rose. Eventually, all the machines were gone, and Healer Clarke was wearing a genuine grin. Hermione finally looked up from her daughter to meet the Healer's gaze.

"Well, it seems as though Miss. Rose has made quite the recovery." Hermione spilt more tears at the words.

"Her vitals have immensely improved. If they continue at this rate, they will be completely normal and healthy." She paused, still wearing a grin. "I would like to keep her at least overnight, just to be sure everything is stable, and if everything goes well, you could be heading home tomorrow. She'll be sleepy and will need a lot of rest and recuperation, as you should too." Hermione swallowed trying to get some moisture in her throat to speak.

"Thank you. I cannot thank you enough." Hermione hoped the Healer understood how grateful she was for saving the most important thing in her life. The Healer nodded, and turned when Ron spoke. He stood and walked toward the Healer.

"Thank you. Thank you for... saving her life." He was clearly emotional. His eyes were red from the tears held in; his throat was scratchy and raw. He shook the Healer's hand. Her view of him softening, she nodded a final time and exited the room. Ron walked back to his chair and sat on the edge.

Rose was now turning in her bed, looking for the male voice she heard. Hermione's stomach instantly seized. She knew she was unprepared for this moment, and had no clue how to approach it. Rose faced Ron, who looked back at Rose. She was carefully taking in his red hair, blue eyes, and crooked smile. Hermione's heart was pounding as her daughter still sat upon her lap.

"Hi," Ron spoke, maybe gentler than Hermione had ever heard. Rose stared at the man. Ron shifted uncomfortably in his chair, not knowing what to do.

"I'm Ro- uh, I'm..." Ron trailed off. He looked with concerned eyes at Hermione.

Rose slowly turned her head to look at her mum. Hermione chewed on her lip and gave a small smile to her daughter.

"Rosie, this is-"

"Daddy," Rose cut her off. Hermione had a huge grin grow on her face. She had kept pictures of Ron, among many other people in her past, in photo albums. Hermione had taught Rose who each person was. Rose's favorite one always seemed to be the one filled with moving redheads. She was so enchanted with one particular photo that Hermione had framed it and put it in her room. Once Rose's speech picked up, she always made sure to said goodnight to her daddy.

"Yes sweetheart that is your daddy."

Rose turned back to a grinning Ron and she gave him a small smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: We're getting caught up to what I have written! There is still much more in this story to tell, so be prepared! Responses to reviews will be listed below.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing of hers!**

Chapter 8

Hermione awoke to the room being darker as the sun must have just set outside. He looked down and saw her daughter curled into her, but facing Ron. Hermione smiled at the thought of her finally meeting her father and being just as in love with him as she was with his pictures, and the stories Hermione told her, of course. She inhaled as she still awoke and noticed that a blanket had been carefully draped over her and Rosie. Hermione had fallen asleep in an almost sitting position and was now terribly uncomfortable, but Rose needed her sleep; she didn't dare to change her position. Hermione bent down the rest of the way to kiss Rose's head, and raised her own. She saw Ron still sitting in the wooden chair on Rose's left. He was awake and observing the two. He met Hermione's eyes and then quickly shifted them sheepishly to solely Rose once he was caught.

A few minutes passed; just the sound of the muffled rush of witches and wizards outside the door was heard. Ron swallowed, Hermione watched as his Adam's apple bobbed before he turned to look at her.

"Hermione," he whispered, his voice was low, serious, and so quiet. "I swear to you, on my career, on my magic- on my _life_ , that I never knew about her. I never received any letter mentioning a child. The last letter I got from you was the one where you said what we did was a mistake and you never wanted to see me again."

Hermione watched him carefully, debating if she believed him or not. She never knew Ron to be deceitful. But the things in his letters to her were so personal, and many just as hurtful as he described hers. She would admit, she had been angry writing a few of them -okay many of them- but she would have never said what he had mentioned. On top of that, she also knew for a fact she wrote to him many times about Rose. She looked the man she loved in the eyes and tried to make her decision. Ron stared back eager to hear what she had to say.

"I believe you." Her voice was quiet and steady. Ron let out a huge exhale, looking extremely relieved. He knew he needed to convince her that he was telling the truth. He loved this woman, as crazy as she could be. But, why hadn't he received any letters from her about Rose like she'd mentioned? The last one he'd acquired said that night had been a mistake; that she was just emotional because he was leaving for the Auror Academy and needed comfort. She wrote it would be best if he stayed out of her life… Ginny owled him a week later explaining that Hermione took an internship in America. His heart broke thinking back on the time he read those letters for the first time. He hadn't a clue why she penned those things. The night they spent together was special; they finally confessed their feelings to one another in his bedroom at the Burrow, whispered tones of love deep in the night. It had been something he dreamed of for years, and it was more than he could have ever imagined. The girl he had loved for _years_ , with _him_. Could she have been telling the truth in her letter? That she was worried for her 'friend' and just wanted some physical company for the night? Had he misread the situation? Ron just wasn't sure. He was broken when she left without telling him. He drove himself mad trying to conclude why she would say those things and leave the country. He looked closely at Hermione. He knew this was his chance to do things again, to have _her_ again. To be and have a family with her and their beautiful daughter. His face was serious when he spoke.

"And this morning, with, erm, Lavender-" Hermione was shaking her head.

"No, it's your life, Ron. It doesn't matter who you're seeing." Hermione lied, successfully hiding the hurt in her voice and keeping it completely professional.

"Hermione, listen. Last night, the Ministry had a get together at a local pub and Lavender was sloshed. When I apparated back to my flat, she grabbed my arm and was taken with me. She was bloody lucky neither of us were splinched. She was pissed- could hardly walk without wobbling. I couldn't let her just walk out the door, and I couldn't Floo her because I don't know where she lives. She was, er, getting a bit frisky, so I convinced her to take my room, and I slept on the couch."

Hermione watched him explain. It was a plausible situation. Lavender had always been a bit desperate when it came to Ron. Ron had always been a gentleman, so it would make sense that he would have her stay instead of letting her go and someone taking advantage of her. Hermione thought back to her short, yet eventful, visit to Ron's flat. The picture frame was knocked over in the entry way, the sofa was disheveled; clothes were discarded on the chairs… Everything he said made sense. But, what about her knickers being in Ron's jacket pocket? Lavender was also wearing her own robe. Why would she have her own robe in the morning if she just apparated with Ron there the night before? Hermione's heart clenched. Her head started to ache with the processing of so much information just after waking. She blinked back tears that started to form. She would not cry over him.

"Like I said Ron; it doesn't matter." Hermione couldn't meet his eyes. Instead, she watched her daughter sleep trying to absorb relief from earlier that she would be okay. Ron continued to stare at the pair, looking pleadingly at her. She raised her gaze to search the room.

"Is Harry still here?" Hermione voiced, still unable to meet Ron's eyes.

"He left a few hours ago." Ron swallowed and continued, shifting so his back could lean on the chair. "Ginny sent him a few nasty letters, demanding him to tell her where he was and what he was doing. He came back in here to speak with you, but you were already sleeping. He sat talking with Rose and me for a few minutes and then he left." Hermione took in a sharp breath, meeting Ron's gaze and feeling the panic rise in her body.

"Don't worry." Ron responded to her silent plea. "I told him not to say a word about you to Ginny until you have decided what to do." Ron attempted a smile, but miserably failed. The anxiety left Hermione as quickly as it had come. She still had to decide what she was going to do. Would she tell the family? If she did, surely the whole Wizarding World would know soon after that. Is that what she wanted? One wonderful thing about America was that the wizarding community didn't care about her every move. In fact, she was just another witch there. No one really cared that she was part of the 'Golden Trio,' at least not where she lived.

"Rose met Healer Clarke. She has her wrapped around her little finger." He gave a small, nervous laugh then. "They love her; her whole medical team has been in and out talking to her and giving her gifts." Ron nodded towards the pile of small toys, candies, and flowers on a side table in the room. Hermione looked at the table, but did not respond to Ron. He shifted again apprehensively, clearly loathing the silence she was giving him. He rubbed his hands together as if warming them.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked, breaking the silence.

"Just after 8:00. Are you hungry?" Hermione thought and nodded, she slept for quite a while, and had missed several meals in the days past events. Ron gave a nod to her, stood, and walked out the door. He returned a few moments later.

"The staff will send some food up in a bit. I asked them for a variety since you've been out for a while." He pulled his broad shoulders back, stretching his sore muscles. He then lowered himself in the chair.

"Thank you, that was very kind." Hermione said quietly. Ron's ears turned slightly red. He cleared his throat. Silence filled the room once more.

Ron bounced his leg quickly and cleared his throat again. Then he spoke.

"What have you been doing the past three years?" He blurted. He slightly cringed at the way it came out.

Hermione stared at him, blinking. She then looked down. Out of her peripheral vision she saw Ron look at his shoes and rub the back of his neck. She knew he would be curious to what she had been doing since she left. She looked down at her daughter, and started to play with the red curls that sprang loose from her plait. She began to speak.

"I took an internship at the Ministry of Magic in America. I moved to the head of the northwestern division and started in the fall. I must have done well, because they hired me, and that's where I work currently." She ended her sentence and looked into his eyes. He was still leaning his elbows on his knees with a hand wrapped around the back of his neck, now looking at her. He dropped his hand and clasped them together. He swallowed and released a breath.

"Really Hermione? Is that all you'll give me?" He sounded slightly exasperated. Hermione glared at him.

"Well it's not like I know how to talk to you anymore Ronald!" Hermione argued. Her voice was louder than she had been speaking.

"And whose fault was that Hermione?" Ron's voice raised in volume as well as the quarrel became more heated. Rose stirred in her sleep, making a quiet cry. Hermione whispered soothing words to her and she snuggled deeper into her mother, and nestled back into her slumber. Ron watched and calmed his temper.

"I'm sorry. It's just… Look, I didn't mean it." He sighed and wiped his face with his hands. He took another breath and straightened. "Will you just humor me and pretend I hadn't a clue what happened to you since I was at the academy? And I'll do the same?" Hermione looked into Ron's eyes skeptically. She saw honesty in them, and hurt, deep hurt, mixed with something she couldn't place. She looked away deciding to indulge and nodded.

"After you left for the academy, I spent time visiting my parents. It was a good distraction from… you leaving. Your family was helping me too. Staying with them helped me as much as it helped them, I think. Your mum, she… she had a difficult time with you leaving on top of, ' _healing_ ' from the war." She swallowed and continued. "I would help out around the house and such, and around the beginning of August I started feeling ill. Your mum noticed and insisted I saw a healer. That's when I discovered my little surprise here." She smiled down at Rose, still playing with her hair. Rose was quite the shock, but it was the best thing that ever happened to Hermione.

"I wasn't sure how I felt. I mean, I was scared. _Really_ scared. But, at the same time, it was this life- this, this, new beginning after all the carnage of war. And on top of that, she was yours… I wrote you. It was the day after I found out. I, I needed a night to sleep on it. To decide how I was to write you with such big news." The smile fell from her face then as she blinked back tears.

"When I received your response, I was heartbroken. I must have owled you fifty times. You know what happened after that. I couldn't stay anymore. I felt your mother getting suspicious, so I applied for an internship in America. Luckily, I received excellent recommendations and was accepted that week. I rented a small cottage a few miles outside of Portland in the countryside." Hermione looked at Ron expectantly. It was his turn now. Ron was still trying to put together the pieces.

"Well, I was at the Auror Academy. Leaving was difficult for me too… the last letter you sent me was in August, and it never mentioned you were pregnant Hermione." She started to cut in, but Ron rushed to his next sentence.

"No, I'm not saying you're lying- I'm just explaining what happened to me. …Anyways, I couldn't understand why you weren't responding. I was driving Harry mad asking him to find out, but he wanted to stay out of it. It wasn't until Ginny sent an owl about you leaving for America that I found some sort of answer. And then it wasn't for weeks before I could leave that bloody island! I Flooed right home, and they said you left and didn't say where in America you were." Ron gaze shifted to Rose. He paused and continued.

"I left that same day. To America." Hermione raised her eyes at this confession. _'He came to America to find me?'_ She narrowed her gaze, thinking about what it could possibly mean. Ron spoke.

"I wasn't sure where you were. I mean, it's a bloody large country. I started at the head of the ministry in New York City. They had no record of you there, so I moved on to the next biggest. I talked to the branches of the ministries all over and nothing about a Hermione Granger. I was there for two weeks looking. Then I was called back to start my Auror career…" Hermione looked up at Ron when he stopped talking. Ron stared hard at Rose. She could see him blinking back the tears that formed in his eyes. He took a breath and started again.

"It hurt. It hurt like hell losing you Hermione. Not being able to find you- to solve whatever happened between us." He looked into Hermione's eyes, trying to convince her of the truth.

"When I got back I kept searching. Since I went over there, I now had contacts I could ask to help. It went on for months. I would take any mission that sent me to America, just in case…" Hermione softened. She had been trying to keep this wall up to keep Ron from seeing how much she actually needed him. But now, she could see that this was not the Ron she communicated with, or the one who purposefully didn't return her letters. This was the Ron who wanted their daughter- who wanted _her_. Tears blurred her vision.

"Ron… I-" A knock was heard at the door. Hermione straightened slightly and pulled Rose closer to her as Hermione became more comfortable. Healer Clarke entered the room as well as Nurse Bell who levitated trays of food in. Healer Clarke helped by conjuring a small table which the nurse set the trays on.

"I'm glad you got some rest Hermione." Healer Clarke smiled. Hermione nodded and smiled as well.

"I thought it would be best to go over the specifics of Rose's improvement while you had some nutrition. Would that be alright?"

Hermione nodded and Healer Clarke set to work explaining while making a plate for Hermione. Ron watched the two and regrettably listened to the Healer, disappointed that he would not have the chance to hear the end of Hermione's sentence.

Once Ron and Hermione had eaten, the Healer finished explaining all she needed to and left to prepare a few arrangements for the next day. Rose awoke for a bit, still very drowsy, for a bottle and a story before she drifted into sleep once more.

Hermione had a chance to make herself more comfortable this time, and dozed off with her daughter. Ron was still there around eleven that night. He was unsure if he should stay, but he didn't want to go home. There was still a chance of them disappearing and never seeing them again; a chance he didn't want to take. Instead, he chose to sleep on the extra bed in the room that was hardly used. He laid down facing the two girls he now loved more than anything in the world. Sure, he'd only known Rose for a few hours, but he knew. He knew that he would do anything for her; do anything to stay in her life. He took in her hair: a deeper red than his and as wildly curly as Hermione's. Her nose was small and pert and just adorable, and all Hermione. Her eyes were closed now, but he remembered them wide open just hours before. Large, bright, Cerulean blue. Full of curiosity, spark, and wonder.

He didn't know what the future would bring, but he knew he had to have a part in her life. And if all goes well, a part in _their_ lives.

 **A/N: Thank you so much to those who have taken the time to read and review. This has been a huge challenge for me, often discouraging at times. Being able to read the reviews (much of them showing support) it is a huge help. So leave a review if you'd please!**

 **Here are some responses to past reviews.**

 **EMZ fan:** I never thought I'd be able to write like this too. I used to hate writing, but that has clearly changed!

 **"Kerry"** : Here's chapter 8!

 **AzaleaBlue** : Thank you for all your support! Nice theory... :) We'll be seeing more Ron & Rose moments soon!

 **lovehr** : I felt that Hermione, no matter how livid with Ron, would still tell Rose about who her father is. Especially if she is/was still in love with him. Just my thoughts!

 **ksouza3** : Thank you! I'm so glad you felt the emotions!

 **Robbie1979** : I promise there is a reason Lavender was chosen instead of making an OC. It will all come out! Thank you for your support!

 **Gabbygirl14** : oh Yes!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter! I wasn't sure this would be posted tonight but I made it! I'm pleased to read all your reviews! I'm currently writing chapter ten... It's looking like that will be a long one. Enough of my rambling, on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing of hers!**

 **Chapter 9**

The next morning, they awoke and began to prepare for the day Rose was to be released. Hermione was excited. She learned to love and appreciate the St. Mungo's staff, but it had none of the comforts of home. Hermione was looking forward to an actual shower -the cleansing charms only did so much- and more comfortable clothing.

Rose was the most awake she'd been in days. She was babbling happily and playing on her bed. Hermione ordered her some oatmeal for breakfast since the healers wanted to be sure her appetite returned before she left. When the food arrived, Hermione sat on the bed facing Rose, who was sitting up against the tilted angle of the bed. She took the spoon and blew on the hot item. She then directed it to Rose. It was not a convenient setting to feed a toddler. Hermione didn't want to complicate things and ask for a highchair, so this had to do. Rose crinkled her eyebrows and gave an angry face to her mum. She closed her mouth tight and moved her head to avoid the spoon. Hermione looked at her daughter surprised her daughter was declining her breakfast.

"Rose, it's oatmeal, see?" She attempted to feed Rose again, but was unsuccessful, as her daughter tried pushing the spoon out of the direction to her mouth. Ron watched the situation, trying to hide the chuckle of the toddler's scrunched up face.

"No!" She pouted shaking her head. Her face was puckered with disgust. Hermione's surprise was not replaced with concern.

 _Was Rose not fully healed?_

She placed the spoon back in the bowl and scooted closer to Rose. She felt her forehead. Rose wiggled under her mother's hand, and pull to the left side of the bed. Hermione was now the one with the wrinkled brows as she tried to puzzle together what Rose wanted.

"Daddy o'meal!" She squealed, her eyes brightening as she turned to look at Ron. Her face was no longer angry, but enthused, awaiting her father to feed her. Ron's smile faltered at her words. He had only fed Teddy a few times, and that was always with Harry hovering over his shoulder, ready to jump in or help if needed. Hermione watched her daughter watch Ron. As the moments passed by, Rose glanced at Hermione to see what was taking so long.

"Mummy!" Rose called out.

"Okay, okay." Hermione turned towards Ron, he walked closer and she passed him the bowl, making sure their fingers didn't touch. Ron perched himself on the bed and mixed the bowl of oatmeal, steam still rising from it. Rose crawled closer and sat herself on Ron's lap. Hermione was astounded at Rose's forwardness. Back at home –well, their current home- she attended a daycare at Hermione's work, but, she was constantly shy and had a hard time whenever Hermione left her. She couldn't even leave her with a neighbor unless she was sleeping.

Ron looked at the tot, who was staring up at him with a huge grin on her face. His heart warmed at the sight, knowing he had a part in creating the small, beautiful, red-headed human. He pulled the spoon up and blew on it, as Hermione did earlier. He steered it toward Rose's mouth, and she instantly opened up and ate the food.

Hermione sat by watching the scene before her. She could hardly believe this was her daughter, being cared for by the love of her life: her daughter's own father. She felt a pang of jealously deep in her chest. She also felt great love. She was confused and conflicted with the emotions. She had cared for Rose since before she was born. _Without_ him. And yet, here he now was, cradling their daughter and spooning in another round of oatmeal. Rose had only known the real him for just over 24 hours, and she'd already chose him over Hermione. She swallowed down the lump in her throat. She knew it was utterly ridiculous to be upset over something so stupid, especially after everything that had happened.

Ron looked over at Hermione; he himself was impressed with the way things had progressed that morning. He gave her a lopsided smile. She quickly gave a small grin back to him. But, not without him noticing the conflicting look in Hermione's eyes. His smile wavered, wishing he could read her mind, and turned his attention back to Rose. Hermione slowly crept off the bed and sat in the wooden chair that she had spent much of her time in since Rose was admitted.

Ten minutes later Rose had finished her oatmeal and was contently playing with one of her new toys in Ron's lap. Ron leaned down and kissed the top of her head, as he moved her from him and onto the bed. Rose instantly looked at Ron with confusion filled eyes.

"No," She said stubbornly as she tried to get on his lap once more.

"Rosie, I just need to use the loo. I'll be right there." He pointed at the door for the attached restroom. Rose looked to where Ron pointed, but, knitted her eyebrows together and pouted her lips looking back at Ron, confusion quickly replaced with anger. She held out her new Hippogriff plush toy to him.

"Daddy no go. Daddy play!" She demanded.

Ron saw the fury in his daughter's eyes. Ever since he first viewed Rose's eyes, he'd thought they looked like his. However, at this very moment he recognized something very _Hermione_ about them. He glanced over to Hermione for assistance. She released a breath and went over to the nappy bag. After sorting through it, she pulled out a clean set of clothes and a new nappy. She made her way to the bed, dreading what she knew would come.

"Come on Rosie. Let's get you changed so you can see Healer Clarke," She spoke in a chipper tone trying to entice her daughter to make this easy. Rose didn't even acknowledge her mother. She kept staring into Ron's face. Hermione took a deep breath that released in a huff, and turned to Ron.

"Just go in there. Talk to her through the door; make sure she knows you're still there. She'll be upset, but she'll settle down in a bit." Hermione began to unfold the outfit and laying it on the bed, prepping for the battle ahead. Ron swallowed and nodded. Hermione acted as if something horrid was coming, and Ron wanted nothing to do with it: especially because he was the cause. He began to speak to Rose.

"I'm going in here for a minute Rosie. I'm not leaving." As the words left Ron's lips, Rose's began to tremble; tears also forming in her eyes.

"Daddy? No go!" Ron noticed a sudden dryness in his throat, feeling emotion flooding him quickly. He walked backwards and slipped into the bathroom, blinking back tears as he went.

"NO!" Rose shrieked.

Hermione acted quickly, pulling the squirming toddler flat down on the bed and began stripping her of her hospital gown. Rose wiggled and struggled to get free of Hermione's grasp. Ever since she was a year and a half, Hermione had a difficult time changing her when Rose wasn't in the mood for it. But, Hermione had done this for years, by herself, and was now a season professional at changing her daughter. Ron took Hermione's advice and kept telling her that he was still there behind the door. Rose had tears flooding from her eyes as Hermione finished pulling up her leggings, and untucked her dress to bring down over it. She picked up the tot who did not want anything to do with her that moment. Hermione carefully set her on the ground.

As soon as Rose's feet touched the cool laminate, she took off towards the door that hid her daddy.

"Daddy!" Rose sobbed while smacking the door with her little chubby fists. Hermione stood off to the side of the door, slightly behind Rose, with her arms crossed as she analyzed the situation.

"Daddy's still here Rose!" Ron called as the sink turned on. Small thumps were still vibrating through the door as Rose was not giving up anytime soon. The water stopped running and Hermione heard Ron mutter a refreshing charm. Immediately after that, the door opened and Rose fell right into Ron's legs. She hugged them tight gripping his jeans as she attempted to pull herself up while hysterically crying and repeating his name over and over. Hermione knew her heart was breaking, and she was just an observer. He gently hiked her up to his torso. She quickly flung her arms around his neck as he hugged her tight to his body. Ron swayed smoothly back and forth trying to calm the child.

"It's okay Rose. Daddy was just behind the door." He walked over to the chair he sat in the previous day and reclined back with his daughter still clinging to him; her back expanding and contracting rapidly from her tears. He rubbed her back, still rocking soothingly.

"I'm not going anywhere, love," Ron looked up to meet Hermione's gaze.

"I promise."

* * *

It took Rose some time to completely settle down. When she did, she stayed with Ron. Currently, he was reading her a story while she snuggled into him, holding her stuffed toy, and sucking on her dummy.

Healer Clarke gave a quick knock on the door and entered the room. She smiled and made her way to Hermione. Ron paused his reading and Rose looked up to see what caused the disturbance.

"Hello Rose!" Healer Clarke smiled and waved at the young child. Rose curled into her daddy even further, acting shy and gave a small smile back behind her dummy.

"She is too adorable. Now, I've been tracking Rose's levels like I've said. I'm extremely pleased to say that no negative changed have occurred. Her levels are completely healthy for her age."

"So… we can take her home?" Hermione grinned at the thought.

"Yes! I am having Nurse Bell submit all the discharge paperwork as we speak." Hermione smiled and looked over at Rose. As she did so, she caught the look on Ron's face. It surprised her to see that it was not a happy one, like she was wearing. Instead, it was serious and stern.

"I do have a few things to go over in order to monitor Rose's health in the next week. She will need plenty of rest, so do not be surprised if she wears out more easily or if she sleeps more often. She will also need to drink an ample amount of fluids. If she has any of the symptoms she had before she came in, let us know immediately. She isn't allowed to Apparate or Floo for at least three more days –I would prefer at least a week. If-"

"Wait, she can't even Floo? How are we to get home?" Hermione cut in. She expected no Apparation for Rose, but not even using the Floo network? She wasn't prepared for that. The Healer shook her head.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but I am taking all the precautions I can with Rose." Hermione nodded in affirmation. She knew Healer Clarke was just covering all the possibilities to keep Rose safe –and Hermione appreciated that more than she could say. The Healer finished up her instructions, had Hermione sign some paperwork, and left the room.

Hermione wasn't sure what to do next. She tried to think of any hotels in the area. She knew there were rooms to stay in Diagon Alley, but they weren't toddler friendly. She pulled out her mobile and started to search for hotels in the muggle area not too far from St. Mungo's.

"Hermione?" Ron spoke softly. She looked up and met his gaze, waiting for him to continue. Rose was running her hand around the illustrations and lines in the book, clearly uninterested in the adult's conversation. Ron cleared his throat.

"Why don't you and Rosie stay with me?" He was still cradling the small girl in his lap, as she flipped through the pages of the book. Hermione looked dumbfounded. They couldn't just stay with Ron.

"Ron, that's absurd! We couldn't possibly stay with you." She was shaking her head, turning back to her mobile which was currently telling her all the muggle hotel rooms were booked for the night.

"Come on Hermione!" Ron spoke convincingly, "It's about a two hour drive from here. And where else would you stay? The Burrow? Harry's? I didn't think you were ready to share your news with them this suddenly..."

 _Damn._

Hermione thought. She couldn't just go to anyone outside of Ron without having to explain herself again; she just didn't have the energy for it right now. She could contact her parents… but they decided to stay in Australia and would take them hours to get on a plane to visit. Hermione sighed and looked at Ron. His features relaxed a bit. He knew he was winning the discussion. She bit her bottom lip.

"It wouldn't be too much trouble?" Hermione asked in a small voice, remembering the only time she'd been there. Ron grinned.

"Of course not," Ron looked down at Rosie who had been tugging on Ron's shirt sleeve to continue reading. Ron focused his attention back on the tot, and continued to read. Hermione continued to chew on her lip at the thought of what would come next.

 **A/N: As you may have noticed, this is set in basically current times. I found that it was easier to write in times that I know well- so I decided to take that creative leap. I hope you don't mind too much. I hope you enjoyed the Rose & Ron moments. If so, leave a review, will you? More to come! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing of hers!**

 **Chapter 10**

The hospital arranged a car for Hermione and Rose, only after Ron made sure it was a trusted driver. They said their goodbyes and gave their gracious thanks to the St. Mungo's staff. Hermione left with a mound of paperwork which laid everything out about what had occurred and such since Rose was admitted, also containing the limitations and concerns about her recuperation. Rose had grown tired and fell asleep as Ron carried her to the car.

"So, I was thinking I would Apparate over and prepare things for your stay…" Ron watched Hermione to see what she thought. No change occurred in her face, so he continued.

"Would you be okay with that? I mean, are you comfortable with having the driver take you over?"

 _Without me_ _…_ Ron's brain filled in the words he did not say.

"That's fine," Hermione said as she took Rose from him and fastened her safely in a car seat; something she had to explain to Ron. It left the two of them standing feet from one another and staring wordlessly. Hermione spoke first.

"I guess I'll see you in a few hours then," She spoke formally and to the point. She then walked to the other side of the car and slid in next to Rose.

Ron watched her go. He wished he could have held her hand, or given her a hug, or kiss… He had to shake his head of the thought. Now was not the time. She had a drive ahead of her to think over everything, and he had no idea what she would sort out and decide during the time they would be separated. He bent down and ran his index finger over Rose's cheek lovingly.

"I'll see you soon Rosie," He gave a quick kiss to her forehead and stood back up to shut the door. The car pulled out, and started to drive into the distance. Ron stood with a conflicted heart and watched his girls leave him; hopefully for the last time.

Ron took a deep breath and Apparated to his flat. He swiftly began cleaning up the place. It was quite the mess, mainly because it belonged to him. And because there was no one to clean it up for; Harry came over often but he didn't need to clean it for Harry. He waved his wand and cast spells to do the various things to make a better impression on Hermione. Clothes were being thrown into the bin and then into the wash. Dishes were scrubbing themselves and being put away. The furniture was being straightened and becoming fresher. With all the chaos in the living area, he headed to his bedroom. He looked around and knew it would take a while. Instead, he stepped in the bathroom and set it to start becoming presentable for his guest. His mother would cringe if she knew he was using all the cleaning spells he knew. He gave a small laugh at that. She _was_ the one who taught him how to cast them all, but she liked it better when elbow grease was put in… If she'd only seen the state the place had been. He started to put the clean clothes back in their rightful place; making sure things were orderly and organized. He also made sure to leave a few spots open in his closet and drawer.

"Just in case," He whispered to himself. He looked around the room. The balcony had some dying plants on it, he went out and made them look alive, or close to, he was never great at Herbology. He entered the room again. Against the wall there normally was a large king size bed with a modest headboard, and a quilt his mother had made him. Instead of being where it should, it was unceremoniously thrown on the ground and shoved halfway under the bed. Ron remembered who slept in his bed last. Cursing himself for letting _her_ stay, he sent the quilt off to be cleaned. The bed sheets were another story. Rumpled, ruffled, ripped?

 _What was she doing in here?_

He physically shook his head- he'd rather not know. He took off the sheets and pillows and sent them to the garbage. He couldn't sleep in sheets he knew she had slept in. More importantly he couldn't let Hermione sleep in sheets he knew she had slept in. He would make sure to run out and get another set before Hermione got there.

He went to the two end tables next. They were covered with various things- discarded drinking glasses, Firewhisky bottles, tissues, food wrappers, an occasional book… He started sorting through the trash to reveal what he had on the tables originally. By the time he was done, he found an old picture of him and Hermione at Bill's wedding, right before the hunt. He smiled at the photo as a tingle of warmth ran through his body. It was of him and Hermione dancing; swaying slightly to the music. Hermione looked up and grinned at him. He was so nervous at the time, trying not to crush her small feet. But, in that photo, the nerves weren't there. Just a tall boy dancing with a curly haired girl. He cleaned off the frame and placed it in its rightful place on the bedside table, thanking Merlin that Lavender had not seen it.

Finishing in the bedroom, he went back to check on the living area. It had cleaned up nicely, with much of the room polished to a shine. His stomach started to growl, reminding him to check on what he had food wise. He opened the refrigerator, seeing a few condiment containers, a full bottle of Firewhisky, half a dozen eggs, beer cans, some spoiled milk, a partial bottle of vodka, and three takeout containers. He decided to throw them all out and get food while he was getting new bedding. He glanced at the top of his refrigerator and saw the abundance of half-filled alcohol and fine liquor bottles. He wondered if Hermione saw that when she was there. He shuddered, hoping not, and left only two completely full bottles of wine, and an unopened bottle of Firewhisky. He doubled checked every room was how he wanted, checked the time on his watch, and ran out the door.

He came back a half-hour later with groceries to stock the kitchen and a new bedding set and pillows. He sent the bedding to be washed quickly before setting up the bed. It was fairly simple, but thought it was something Hermione would like. The sheets were soft, and a light teal color: very close to Rose's eyes. The comforter was large, and fluffy, and stark white. Ron had his quilt folded and placed at the foot of the bed. He returned to the kitchen and began to put away the groceries. He grabbed a bit of everything, not knowing what Hermione ate anymore, let alone what Rose consumed. He was glad be bought some prepared food to eat when his guests arrived. He wasn't the most talented cook, and he didn't have time to be that day.

He sighed and sat on a chair in the living room. He glanced and the clock and was relieved to find he was completely done and they were to arrive at any moment. That's when it finally hit him. Not just Hermione, but also _Rose_ was going to be staying at _his_ flat. That included eating, sleeping, and bathing. Ron could have kicked himself. He didn't have a highchair, or a cot, or -wait- what did babies bathe in? He just went to town to get items for the flat! He didn't even consider that it took different things to care for adults, than for children.

 _Hermione's going to think I was just lying about not doing anything for two hours instead of going and getting what Rose needed._

That's when he heard a car pull up along the street. He did a final check of the flat, and opened the front door. Hermione was already hallway up the walkway with her bag and Rose slumped on her shoulder, still sound asleep. He met up with her.

"Here, let me." He indicated to the nappy bag, and Hermione let him take it off her shoulder, giving him a small thanks. They walked into the flat, and Hermione stood in one spot and looked around the room. She then settled in a chair with Rose's face still snuggled into her neck. Ron placed the nappy bag by her seat and sat on the couch. An awkward silence hung in the air. He rubbed his hands together and shuffled back into the couch deeper.

"How was the drive over?" Ron asked, hoping to break the tension. Hermione brought her eyes to meet his.

"It was fine. Pretty actually," She left it at that, but then continued.

"Rose actually woke up halfway here and was upset. But, I told her we were on our way to see you. It calmed her down a bit and she fell asleep about fifteen minutes before we got here." Ron nodded and watched the girl who was resting on her shoulder.

"So... I was thinking I could Apparate home and grab some items for the two of us, if we are to stay here for a few days. It might also be an easier trip for an owl to deliver a letter to my boss from there… and since Rose is sleeping, it would probably be the most convenient time." Hermione concluded. Ron nodded his head.

"Yea, I guess that would make the most sense," Ron replied. Hermione stood and hesitated. Normally, she would just put Rose in her cot, or at least in her bed. But, Ron's bed was territory unseen in three years. On top of that, she had witnessed what came out of that room the last time she was here. Ron sensed her uncertainty.

"I think the bed would be best? It's big enough she shouldn't roll off… plus I'll be watching her, so that won't happen at all!" Ron quickly recovered, though he knew he was failing miserably. Hermione bit the inside of her lip, trying not to let him see her lack of confidence at his words. She bent down to the bed, which looked new and smelled fresh, and softly laid her daughter on the white duvet.

She was wearing a sleeveless pale pink dress, which had small white flowers and bees buzzing around them; perfect for the warm August they were having. Teal blue leggings with elegant lace came to her chubby calves. Hermione removed her petite white sandals, and set them aside. She then bent down and tucked a stray curl away from her daughter's face, and gave her a quick peck to her cheek. Rose stirred at the movement and rolled onto her belly, and proceeded to stick her bum into the air. She tucked her arms and legs beneath her and comforted herself with her dummy.

Hermione smiled at the sight of her daughter: happy, healthy, and sleeping peacefully. She could hardly believe she was so close to losing her. She walked to the doorway of the room, as Ron followed her. She stood outside the doorway in the living room. Ron stayed on the inside of the door; staying in the room Rose was in.

"She should sleep until I get back… I'm hoping to be quick," She whispered, not taking her eyes off Rose until she finished speaking. She turned her gaze to look up into Ron's eyes. He was standing less than a foot away. He towered over her as usual and he was currently looking down upon her. Swallowing, she continued.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" She spoke so softly she wasn't sure if he would hear her.

"We will be fine Hermione. We will both be here when you get back," Ron responded keeping his voice low. Hermione's skin broke into goosebumps at his voice. It was deeper and rougher than it had been before. She wasn't sure if it was because of speaking so quietly or perhaps because of the change in proximity… Hermione gave one last look at Rose, and walked to the living room to Apparate home.

* * *

Ron heard her leave with a crack. At that, he turned back to his daughter who continued to sleep soundly on his bed. He grabbed a Quidditch magazine and lay down next to her as gently as possible, making sure he didn't wake her. He stared at the small child. She looked so much healthier than the first time he'd seen her. Color had returned to her skin, giving her a hint of a honey glow. Instead of the dull, almost lifeless sleep she was in before, she now slept with expression on her face, movement in her lips as she sucked on her dummy.

Ron considered that watching a child sleep so closely like this was a fairly creepy thing to do. But, he quickly threw that thought away. This was _his_ child. The only one he helped create. And one who was born and grew up for two years and three months without him. He knew he missed something incredibly special during that time. And now that she was here, he wasn't going to let her slip away. He would try to somehow make up for lost time. At this very moment, while his daughter shuffled in her sleep, scrunched her eyebrows, and then let them relax again, he was determined to know everything there was about her and to find whatever – or _whoever_ – kept them apart.

Hermione had been rushing around her cottage attempting to gather everything she needed for Rose and her. She packed day and night clothing, toiletries, plenty of nappies, toys, books; anything she and Rose used on a daily basis that she thought Ron wouldn't have. She shrunk it all down to fit into one suitcase. Twenty minutes later she looked around her flat, trying to remember if she had missed anything.

 _Why didn't I make a list?_

She scanned the room one last time, and shrunk down the high chair and placed it in the suitcase. She quickly penned a letter to her boss explaining all that had happened, told her she would submit her work from home, and that she'd be taking a few more personal days. Once the owl flew off with her letter, she checked her suitcase once more, and Apparated back to Ron's flat.

When she got back she didn't hear a sound. She set the suitcase down and silently crept over to Ron's bedroom door. As she peeked in, she saw Rose still fast asleep on the bed in the same position she left her in. Her eyes trailed over to the right of Rose, where Ron was facing her, and also sleeping peacefully. A smile grew on Hermione's face at the sight. She slowly closed the door.

 **A/N: Thank you to all those who are reading and to those reviewing as well. Words cannot express how much I appreciate all the feedback and support. I promise you will find out what is going on with the letters. We just need to get through the first few days of them being together; I feel that's what Ron would do anyhow. Excited to reading your reviews to this chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing of hers!**

 **Chapter 11**

Ron reluctantly opened his eyes, but luckily it was a beautiful sight. In front of him on the bed he saw Rose lying on her back with her arms up over her head. He gave a small chuckle and pulled himself up to sit on the bed. He was having a wonderful dream; one that last week was just that, a dream. But now, he realized it could possibly come true. He stretched and gave a yawn. He looked around for his Quidditch magazine, realizing he fell asleep on top of it. As he straightened the magazine out, he smelled food cooking. Confused, he looked at the clock. It was nearly five in the evening. He slowly stood from the bed, watching Rose to not wake her. He took the pillows and surrounded her on each side so she wouldn't roll off the bed. He continued to watch her as he walked backwards towards his bedroom door. Leaving the door open, he paced through the living room, and into the kitchen.

There he saw a second attractive sight. Hermione was in the kitchen standing over the stove, stirring a pot. She was still in the cream blouse and grey pencil skirt. She was barefoot and running her left hand on the back of her neck while rolling it; stretching out. Ron knew what he wanted to do, if the past three years never happened. But, he knew it wasn't the time. He didn't even know how Hermione would react. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

"Hey," He spoke, keeping his voice quiet. She turned around quickly a bit startled at the sudden introduction. She released a breath and gave a small smile.

"Hey," She replied softly. Ron walked over to where she was, making sure he kept a few feet of space between the two.

"Smells good. I didn't mean to nap as well, I could have made dinn-" Hermione cut in, waving him off as she spoke.

"No, it was fine. You were already asleep when I returned and I was just relieved that she slept through me being gone… that was the furthest I've ever been from her…" Hermione returned her focus to the pot she was stirring. She couldn't tell him that seeing him with Rose made her heart ache and want to burst at the same time. And, how much it worried her to be so far away from her child.

"What are you making?" Ron asked, peeking into the pot and changing the subject.

"Spaghetti with meat sauce. It's one of the only things I know how to make," Hermione mentioned, giving a small laugh, as she walked over to the sink to drain the noodles.

"Give that a stir, would you?" She nodded towards the other pot on the stove bubbling away. He took the spoon and gave it a small stir.

"Well, it's not burnt, and it smells delicious. So, it's already better than anything I could have made."

She laughed at his comment and brought the spaghetti over to mix with the sauce. She accidentally brushed against his torso as she did so.

Ron froze in his spot, moving the spoon out of the way for Hermione to dump in the pasta. Hermione was tucked into Ron's side, leaning into him as she finished pouring the noodles in. Ron replaced the spoon, and combined the spaghetti with the red sauce. Surprisingly, Hermione didn't move. She set the now empty pot down, and watched as Ron stirred the pot. Hermione's arm was close to Ron's abdomen. She took a deep breath. She took in the acidic tomato, fresh basal, and seasoned meat. Yet, among all the scents involved in the meal, she smelled Ron. A scent she hadn't smelled in three years. Her eyes started to water of all that had happened. Ron watched her; taking in her emotions. He began to rest his hand on her back, when they heard a cry from the bedroom.

"Mummy!"Rose wailed.

Ron instantly snatched his hand back. Hermione swallowed her tears and quickly walked to the bedroom. Rose was sitting up on the bed looking terribly confused. She rubbed her little fists on her eyes, while tears poured down her cheeks.

"It's alright darling. I'm here." At Hermione's voice, she removed her fists from her face and raised them in the air with open hands. Hermione picked up her sweet girl and held her close. Rose had settled down and was now relaxing into her mum. She breathed in her scent as well. She thought back to what happened in the kitchen.

 _You shouldn't have done that Hermione. You're not ready._

She scolded herself. She checked Rose's nappy and changed her into a fresh one. Hermione stood Rose on the bed to straighten her outfit.

"Are you hungry Rosie?" Hermione spoke quietly but got close to her daughter's face- the tips of their noses touching. Rose nodded and giggled quietly.

"Are you? Are you _SO_ hungry Rosie?" Hermione started to tickle her sides and give her kisses all over her face. Rose shrieked and laughed, falling onto the bed as Hermione continued to find her most ticklish spots.

Ron appeared in the doorway. He crossed his arms and watched the scene before him. Hermione was laughing as Rose broke hers with shouts of _'mummy!'_ For the second time that night he heard the sound. He couldn't remember the last time he heard it before then, even longer than three years. In the kitchen, it had been a small polite laughter. This, this was unbridled laughter; it was music to his ears. A grin spread across his face.

"How are my girls?" Startled, Hermione stopped at once, and Rose took the opportunity to escape her mother to stand wobbling on the bed and rush towards Ron. Ron was there as soon as she stood.

"Daddy!" Rose flung her arms around him as Ron enveloped her in his arms and plucked her from the bed. Hermione stepped back and watched, she did not miss the not so subtle 's' added to the end of girl. Rose pulled back to look at Ron, giving him a smile.

"I heard mummy say someone was hungry." Rose nodded her head.

"Rosie hungee!" Her smile spread even more looking at the father and then to her mother. Ron laughed.

"Well then, let's go eat, shall we?" They headed into the kitchen. Hermione had already set up the high chair and laid a bib on it. Ron placed Rose in the high chair and fastened the bib securely on her neck while Hermione set to work cutting up Rose's food. Ron made Hermione's and his. They ate a semi-eventful dinner. Ron hadn't seen toddlers eat in quite some time, so he was entertained with the mess Rose was making. Hermione kept fairly quiet and watched the two interact. By the time they were done eating, Rose was in desperate need of a bath. Covered in tomato sauce, Ron picked up the child, as Hermione started to fill the bathtub. Once there, Hermione began to remove Rose's clothing. Ron looked nervous and averted his eyes. Hermione gave a small laugh and shook her head.

"You're going to have to look if you're ever going to do this yourself." She looked at him and raised her eyebrow. Ron slowly turned around and walked toward the bath.

"Ducky! Ducky!" Rose squealed as Hermione pulled out her bath toys. Rose's favorite had always been the yellow rubber duck which would suck up water and squirt it out its beak. Rose clutched the toy to her chest giving it a hug, and held it out to her dad.

"Ducky!" She squeezed it and a shrill squeak came out, causing her to become ever more excited. Ron gave a chuckle as well, still standing by the bathroom door. Hermione picked up the wiggling child and set her in the tub; sitting on her knees by the tub. Rose sat down and continued to take her duck under the water and fill it with water, spraying it back at herself. Hermione smiled, and turned to look at Ron. She met his eyes and she nodded her head towards the spot next to her in front of the bath. He proceeded towards her and kneeled down, copying her. Hermione showed him how to make sure to completely rub in the shampoo and tilt her head backwards so the soap wouldn't get in her eyes.

The bath time went smoothly, and Hermione couldn't believe what a natural Ron was. He listened to everything she said about caring for Rose, and executed it flawlessly. Ron wrapped Rose in a fluffy towel and dried her off. Hermione set out Rose's pajamas, and helped Ron dress their daughter. It was much easier this time, due to Rose's cooperation. They made it back in the living room, where Rose was contently playing with the toys Hermione brought back from their cottage. They were all sitting on the floor, Rose in between Hermione and Ron. Hermione was leaning back on the sofa, as she stifled a yawn. Ron looked over at Hermione. She was clearly exhausted. Her shirt was rumpled, with splatters of pasta sauce sprinkling the front and patches of slightly damp fabric from Rose's bath. She was curled up on her side as Rose brought her toy over to her as she spoke nonsensical sentences. As Rose went back to show Ron her toy, Hermione yawned again.

"If you want to take a shower, I can watch Rose." Hermione looked back to him after realizing he was speaking to her.

"I mean, you were at the hospital for a while, and I'm sure you could use some time to yourself…" Ron continued. Hermione looked at him, unsure if he was ready to handle Rose by himself when she was awake. She glanced at Rose who was talking to her stuffed animals. She seemed perfectly happy… Maybe she could take a few minutes to herself.

"That sounds wonderful." A grin spreading across her face.

Hermione decided it would be best to slip away while Rose was distracted. She didn't want her to have a repeat of earlier in the day. But, as Hermione walked through the doorway to Ron's room, she peeked back at her daughter still happily playing with her father and her toys. At that, she questioned if Rose even _would_ be upset if she left. She continued to her suitcase from which she grabbed a clean set of knickers, some sweatpants and a modest sleep shirt, and her toiletries. As she walked into the bathroom she turned the nozzle to a hot temperature, and began brushing her teeth. Hermione undressed as steam filled the room. She took her time in the shower, loving every moment under the hot cascade. The water bouncing firmly off her back, lathering her hair with shampoo, the scrubbing of her skin and scalp felt so refreshing. She hadn't showered in days, and it was everything she imagined it to be.

She just finished drying her hair when she heard a scream, the sound of running feet, and then a small thumping on her door.

"MUMMY!" Rose shrieked from the other side of the door. Through another wailing cry she heard Ron speak, hearing the slow rise of panic in his voice.

"Rose, love, it's okay! Mummy's right inside the door." Hermione sighed, and quickly threw on her clothes.

"I'm here Rosie! Mummy's just getting dressed." Hermione was pulling up her sweats as she spoke.

 _I guess leaving her with Ron and in a new environment was just too much for her..._

She opened the door, and instantly crouched down, knowing that the tot would throw her small arms around her neck, and cling to her while the sobbing slowed down. Hermione wrapped her arms around Rose and squeezed gently.

"Shhh sweetheart. It's alright, mummy's here love," Hermione whispered soothingly into her hair. Hermione stood, as soon as she did, a small pair of legs wound around her torso. She paced over to the bed and sat, turned her body so her legs were spread along the bed and her upper body leaned against the headboard. Ron stood watching as Hermione crossed her ankles and gently rocked side to side, giving her kisses and snuggling into Rose's neck.

Some moments later, Rose's sobs turned into small hiccups, and then into slow breaths, thoroughly exhausted after the events of the day. She brought her face from the crook of Hermione's neck, up to rest on Hermione's chest. She lowered her arms to her sides as she was too fatigued to clutch her mum any longer. Hermione knew it had been a tiring day for all three of them. She stroked her hand over her daughter's red curls and spoke softly.

"Maybe daddy would want to read you a story before bed?" Hermione asked, looking at Rose and then to Ron. Rose nodded her head, not having the strength to lift it from Hermione. Ron Accio-ed a book from Rose's nappy bag, and walked over to the bed. Hermione was still sitting up against the headboard; Rose facing the opposite direction he was. Ron wasn't sure how Hermione would react, but he went with his gut. He tentatively walked around the bed and sat down. Getting comfortable, he rested his back like Hermione and stretched out his lanky legs among the bed. Scooting closer, he was almost brushing shoulders with her. He took a breath and began reading. By the end of the story, Rose was sleeping deeply on Hermione. Ron smiled at the sight.

"Well, that happened nicely." Hermione gave a confused look to him. He looked back, not fully prepared for how it would sound. The last thing he wanted was to send the wrong signals.

"I mean, if you're staying here, I wanted you to sleep in here; while I sleep on the couch! So, erm, you and Rose can be in one room, and you can stay comfortable..."

 _Real smooth Ron_.

He cringed at his words. Hermione bore into Ron's eyes, trying to hide her skepticism of what his true meaning was. Ron continued.

"I didn't get a cot for Rose, when I went to town I completely forgot," He sheepishly muttered while he closed the book and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"That's alright. I didn't expect you to get one for only a few nights."

Hermione looked down on Rosie, curling one of her auburn ringlets around her finger. Doing so, she missed the look of hurt that flashed across Ron's face. He changed his facial composure quickly.

"I forgot to shrink hers and bring it with me. So, I guess that means she's staying right where she is tonight," She whispered with a small smile.

Ron looked at the two. He knew he loved them more than anything in the world. He knew this was a sight, the two of them, so innocent, so loving, and right here with him. Ron was lost in his thoughts when Hermione realized he didn't respond. She removed her eyes from Rose and turned them to Ron. He was staring at the two of them, meeting his eyes she saw a mix of emotions, but one very strong one... she thought back to a night where she had seen that same emotion overtake him before. Ron broke the eye contact.

"I guess I'll head to bed then." Ron cleared his throat and changed his focus to Rose. He leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the head, making him dangerously close to Hermione.

"Goodnight darling, I love you," He whispered to her. He pulled back to see her head turned toward him, cheek squished against Hermione's body. Her small nose was slightly red. Her lips puckered out and slightly open as she took soft breaths, occasionally moving a bit as if looking for her dummy. He gave a lopsided grin, and started to carefully move off the bed.

He placed the book on top of the nappy bag and stood to face his girls again. Noticing Hermione was almost literally pinned down, he spoke.

"Do you need anything?" He tried to keep his voice formal. There would be nothing in the world he wanted more than to stay with them, but he knew if he stayed any longer, he would risk losing both of them again.

"I'm alright. Thank you, Ron. For everything." Hermione felt tears warm her eyes. Ron nodded, murmured a welcome, and held the door handle. He turned to look at the pair once more.

"Goodnight Hermione." He pulled the door closed, and just before it gave a final click he heard her whisper.

"Goodnight Ron."

* * *

 **A/N: Whew! Two in one night! I'm not a fan of writing and then not sharing it with y'all. I'm far too eager to hear what you think! It often influences what I write. Hope you enjoyed this one! More to come**.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Wow! Over 100 reviews! I am in complete awe. Thank you SO much! I decided to celebrate by posting this chapter early. I actually wrote this chapter a while ago, but wasn't sure where to fit it in. I felt like this was the best place for it. The majority is a memory; it begins after the horizontal line. The next chapter will begin in present time.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing of hers!**

 **Chapter 12**

She lied in her bed utterly exhausted. Mentally, physically, emotionally - any way she could possibly be tired, she was. Yet, sleep did not claim her like it had the child resting deeply on her torso. She couldn't get the look in Ron's eyes out of her head. So, she thought back to the night when she'd seen that same look before and as she did, she drifted into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

There was a family dinner as a going away party at the Weasley's the night before the boys left for the Auror academy. Neville was invited since he was headed with Harry and Ron, but politely declined for a celebration with his grandmother. Bill and Fleur, Percy, and even Charlie were able to attend for the night. It was full of laughter and fun, although for a few, sadness lingered underneath. Mrs. Weasley tried to keep a happy face the entire night, but ended up retiring to bed earlier than usual. She was still coping with the loss of her child, and was dreading her youngest son leaving the next morning to pursue a dangerous career. She couldn't be prouder of her son, but she knew she also couldn't bare the loss of another child. George had been solemn since the war, but came with an attempt at a chipper attitude anyway. Ginny and Harry had be mending their relationship all summer and it was evident on Ginny's face that she was having a hard time allowing Harry to leave.

Hermione pushed her feelings to the side. Her two best friends would be leaving the next day. And that's just what they were. Her best _friends_. Ron and she never discussed the kiss they shared during the war. She was there to comfort him during Fred's funeral and after. More kisses were shared during those comforting times, but then abruptly stopped. Hermione was confused why. Although they never spoke about it, she enjoyed what they were doing- whatever it was. She wanted, _needed_ , to be there for Ron; in whatever way that was. Now it was the middle of June and Ron would be leaving in the morning. She put on a happy face and enjoyed the company of the Weasley's. The alcohol and Firewhisky may have helped her a bit too… By the end of the night she was pleasantly warm, and felt a bit bolder than she normally would.

After the matriarch went to bed, the family started dispersing to their homes. Bill and Fleur said their goodbyes to Harry and Ron, and Flooed back to Shell Cottage. George gave Harry a handshake and Ron a hug while he whispered something to him. When the hug was broken Ron stood to his full height with tears glistening his eyes. Charlie gave them both a rough hug and Apparated to George's shop where he'd be staying the night. Percy began a polite goodbye as Ron engulfed him in a hug. Hermione smiled at the sight. Percy had still been a nervous and uncomfortable mess since his actions before the war. Ron didn't let things like that slide, and needed him to know that he was still part of their family. After, Mr. Weasley said his good nights and left to join his wife.

Down to four, Ginny hugged Ron tightly and then gave Harry a snug hug as well. She began to cry and Harry spoke soothingly to her. She stepped back and nodded her head, and headed up the stairs to her bedroom. Harry turned to Hermione next. He stepped closer and pulled her firmly against him. He whispered that he'd miss her and he would look out for Ron. She snorted and he released her from his embrace. Knowing that when Ron had his mind set about something, there was very little that could change it. If Ron decided to take a risk, Harry would hardly be able to stop him. He held onto her upper arms and leaned in and gave her a peck on her cheek. He stayed for a moment and spoke softly in her ear.

"Take a chance Hermione." He stepped back giving her a knowing look. She looked at him and sniffed, blinking back her tears. Harry nodded towards Ron, knowing that he'd see him in a few hours, and Apparated to Grimmauld Place on the spot. Hermione wiped her eyes and turned towards Ron. He was standing by the fireplace in one of his warm plaid shirts. He opened his arm and she raced to him. She sobbed in his shirt and he nuzzled his face into her hair. She stood in his embrace for the longest time. Saying nothing, just knowing that was the place she wanted to be for the remainder of her time. Time could freeze and she believed it would still not be long enough. He moved first, placing a small kiss to her forehead. He released her and she followed. She looked down, choking back more tears eager to burst free, turned, and strode to Ginny's room.

When she got there it was empty.

 _Ginny must have already left to meet Harry._

They had been sneaking around all summer, mainly going to Grimmauld Place where Harry had been staying. Hermione had been surprised how quickly they moved, considering they hadn't been together for very long. Ginny laughed when she saw Hermione's surprise. 'Life is short, so why wait?' she remembers her saying. 'When you know, you know. Harry and I _definitely_ know.' Ginny gave her a suggestive wink, and burst into a fit of laughter. Hermione blushed profusely at that and was appalled at Ginny's brazenness, which in turn made Ginny laugh harder.

Hermione shook her head back to the present, and started to gather her nightclothes when she heard steps outside of her door. They stopped. She heard the floorboard creak. A moment passed with no sound. Then the floor whined again, and steps were retreating up the stairs. Removing her gaze from the door, Hermione finished gathering her toiletries and walked to the hallway. The house felt empty to her. Just four of them currently there. She entered the bathroom and began to undress. It had been a hot summer, much warmer than usual. She took a cool shower and changed into a light vest and cotton shorts. She charmed her hair to get most of the moisture out, leaving it slightly damp. Hermione brushed her teeth, gathered her things, and headed back to Ginny's room.

She put her items away and laid down in her freshly washed sheets. She sighed.

 _He'll be gone in the morning. By the time he gets back, I'll be at Hogwarts. Six months without seeing him will be horrid_ _…_

Hermione sighed. She could write him but not the way she wanted to. She'd be writing him as his best friend and nothing else. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep. However, her brain had other ideas. She kept thinking back on the words Harry spoke to her. _'Take a chance Hermione._ ' She knew what he was talking about. He wanted Ron and her to admit their feelings to one another. _'I want that too'_ she thought.

 _We were making our way towards that, but_ _…_ _he stopped. He ended whatever we had going. I wish I knew why._ Hermione shook her head.

"This is ridiculous." She spoke to the empty room. She got up and tiptoed out of the room. Hermione shut the door silently and padded up the stairs towards Ron's room.

…

Ron was lying in his bed. He kicked off his comforter and now just had a light cover over him. He couldn't believe how hot the summer was, he was wearing a t-shirt and light pajama bottoms. Stretching his long body out, he pulled his arms behind his head, resting on his pillow. Ron thought back on the day. Hermione looked beautiful. She was wearing a teal summer dress with a lightweight cream cardigan. Ron couldn't remember the last time she'd put so much effort into how she looked. Perhaps Bill's wedding? Ron loved the way she'd always looked, no fuss, no frills, yet she was still gorgeous.

 _And you screwed it up Ron._

He thought back to the beginning of the summer and how she was always there to comfort him; she was the only one who could. Some days it was really difficult. He felt so conflicted, so glad they won the war and could now have a positive outlook on their future, yet, so many deaths, including Fred's. She was there to gently comfort him, to make him feel better. He started to get lost in the kisses she gave. That's when he stopped.

He needed to handle Fred's death without hurting Hermione. She deserved more than just being his comfort. She needed to be told the truth about how he felt about her. So he distanced himself. He has been trying to work out how it should be done, but the time passed too quickly and he missed his chance. Even tonight, when he walked to her room, he just froze. He stood there unsure what he would say, what _she_ would say. He just continued up the stairs to his bedroom.

 _Some Gryffindor._

He missed his chance.

 _Maybe tomorrow before I leave. Or now, I could do down there and wake her up and-_

His thoughts were interrupted by a small knock on the door, if it were any quieter, he wouldn't have heard it. Without a response the door opened revealing Hermione. She shut the door without a sound and silently sauntered to Ron.

"Ron?" Hermione whispered. "Ron, are you awake?"

"Yea." He murmured, sitting up on his forearms.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" She swallowed.

"I couldn't sleep," She stated, teetering from foot to foot uncomfortably. He pulled his sheet off and scooted over to make room for her. She gave a small smile and climbed into bed with him, he pulled up the covers as she turned to face him.

In all of the times after the war, they had never laid in a bed together. The seriousness of what Hermione was going to do was becoming real. She snuggled in closer to him and looked into his eyes. He bore right back into hers. She reached her hand out and brushed his hair back from his face. He sighed, but kept watching Hermione. Her hand traveled lower on his face as she ran her thumb along his right eyebrow. Still moving down she reached his lips. She traced them gently, and closed the distance to meet them to hers. She exhaled as she kissed him. His lips were so soft and the kiss was sweet. He kissed her gently back, not daring to move any other part of his body. She broke the kiss and tilted her head back slightly to meet his eyes again. He opened his as she left his lips.

"Ron, I… I love you." As soon as the words left Hermione's mouth, a huge grin spread across her face. She had _finally_ told him. It didn't matter what he said back, she had done what she came to do. Well, that was a lie, it _did_ matter what he said. She looked back at him for a response. What she saw was his face approaching hers again and before she knew it she was being kissed, _much_ more passionately than before. Ron's hand wound its way into her curls, pressing her into the kiss. Hermione opened her mouth to him, deepening the kiss even further. They had kissed many times before, but it had never been like _this_. The kiss broke a few moments later, leaving both breathing heavy.

"I love you Hermione Granger. I always have. I've wasted so much time not telling you…" Hermione was so thrilled she could scream. Happy tears leaked from the corner of her eyes as she was met with Ron's lips again. She couldn't believe it was finally happening. Ron had said he loved her back. She always thought, there might be something between them. But, she had never believed that he would actually love her, let alone admit it. Yet, here he was kissing her like he needed her to live.

Hermione had always planned on waiting until marriage. She thought it was so romantic to save something that could only be given once for the man she'd spend the rest of her life with. And ever since she was eleven, that man had been Ron. At this moment however, her need was far overpowering her thoughts. Hermione needed to get closer to Ron. She wasn't sure what was coming over her. There was this growing need in her body that said she needed to be as physically close to him as possible. The heat was growing more intense and she didn't know how much longer she could continue without more. As his lips caressed hers she slipped her hands under his shirt and traveled across his firm chest. A small moan escaped from her and he gave a small laugh against her lips. He moved his hands to caress her waist; massaging her skin gently, which broke into goosebumps. He stopped the kiss to tear his shirt from his body. She'd seen him before, but never like this. Never with lust filled eyes. The moonlight highlighting his body, lean, strong, and now hovering over hers, so very close.

He lowered himself to press his now stark chest into her. Feeling bold, she quickly removed her vest; leaving her bare to him. He looked over her; her chest moving rapidly because of her nerves. His eyes were quickly brought back to hers. And just like that he was kissing her again. She pressed into him, their bare chests now touching without restriction. The feeling was exquisite. Things were moving quickly, their breathing becoming faster, as Ron moved from her lips to her neck, then to her collarbone, preparing to move lower. Hermione gripped Ron's pajama bottoms sitting low on his hips, which had begun to rock. He instantly froze and pushed upwards to look at her. Her hands bunched his bottoms and he eyed her curiously.

"Hermione."

She continued to slip her hands beneath the fabric, meeting Ron's eyes the entire time. He swallowed and spoke again.

"Are you sure?" His eyes were wide, searching Hermione's. She nodded, bringing her mouth up to reach his, but before she could touch, he pulled back. She looked at him confused. Her heart seized.

"Are you sure, Hermione? I can't do this unless you're _absolutely_ sure." He bore into her eyes. He wanted every ounce of him understood. She smiled at him and brought her hand to his face brushing her thumb over his cheek. He leaned into her touch.

"I love you Ronald. I want you, I've always wanted _you,_ " She whispered. He released a breath he didn't realize he was holding, and dove in for another kiss.

…

He still lay atop of her, still intimately attached below. Both of them were catching their breath after the act they had preformed. As their breathing became slower, Ron tried to move to the side. However, as he did so, Hermione quickly curled her arms around him and pulled him close; his face resting between her shoulder and head. She wanted to be as close to him as possible. He gave a small chuckle and relaxed into her. After a few moments of the pure bliss, Ron pulled back enough to gaze into her eyes.

 _Merlin, she is beautiful._

He thought as he moved his arms up, to interlace his fingers in her hair. He brushed his thumb over her cheek.

"I love you Hermione."

She smiled at his words and kissed him again.

…

She awoke to the room slightly lighter than it had been hours earlier. When Hermione opened her eyes she had a moment of hesitation of why she was in a room with Chudley Cannon posters plastered on the walls. She took a deep breath and instantly knew the aroma that awaited her. Ron. It was all him. She nuzzled deeper into the pillow breathing in her favorite smell. Hermione knew if she turned over, she would find him. She shifted to view the other side of the bed, finding that she was in fact, alone.

She slowly rose up to search the room from the bed for him. As she did so, she felt a dull ache between her hips. Wincing a bit at the sudden pain, she thought back to what they did the previous night; a small smile creeping across her face.

It was then when the door opened, presenting a fully dressed Ron with toothbrush in hand. He stared at her for a few moments, taking her all in. He let out a slight laugh. He clicked the door shut.

"You're bloody lucky it was me who came in and not mum." He nodded towards her. She took into account that she was still naked from the activities last night, and as she sat up, the sheet fell, revealing all to Ron. She gave a slight blush and pulled the covers up.

"Hey, I never said I minded!" He jokingly whispered. The redhead bent down to pack away his toothbrush. Then, Ron stood again and paced over to the bed. He sat and faced Hermione, taking one of her hands in his and rubbed his thumb over her soft knuckles.

"I have to be at the Portkey in five minutes." He caught her eye and saw tears forming. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug. She sunk into his embrace and sobbed. She pulled her arms from under his to encase them tightly around Ron. She felt that if she let him go, she would completely lose it. He gave her kisses to her bushy hair, whispering soft and comforting words. After a few moments had passed, he pulled back. He wiped the tears from her face, and gave her a final kiss. He tried to put everything he felt into it. All the love, loyalty, and trust he had for this woman. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay with her, in that moment, forever. He reluctantly broke the kiss and stood. He knew if he stayed any longer then he would miss his Portkey and all the pain was for naught. He grabbed his knapsack and walked toward his door. He made a final turn, facing her once more.

"Goodbye Hermione," He whispered, his voice dry and cracked from holding in his emotions.

"Bye Ron."

Tears still falling from her face. He left through the door, shutting it with a small click.

 **A/N: I would love any and all feedback on this chapter! Please share what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing of hers!**

 **Chapter 13**

Ron awoke early the next morning. It was a rough night of sleep for him. Standing tall at two meters, Ron was not a small man. Therefore, sleeping on a couch was not an easy task. For two nights now, he magically expanded it which helped a bit, but it was nothing to the comfort of his own bed. _'The same bed Hermione and our daughter are sleeping in.'_ Ron smiled. He couldn't believe that it was all real. There was still much to sort out, but, they were both _here_ with _him_. Ron knew that he had one more day to convince Hermione she needed to stay in England. Right then he made a plan.

He stood and stretched his cramped body out. He returned the couch to normal. He then made his way to the second bathroom in the flat. Returning after 15 minutes in the shower, he entered the second bedroom, which was used as a makeshift office. Sitting in his large coffee colored padded chair, he grabbed a piece of parchment and dipped the quill on the desk. He wrote to a trusted coworker who specialized in detective work. He asked if he could discover any form of manipulation with the mail coming to and from the Auror Academy three years ago. He left out major details, wanting to speak with him personally. He gave it to his owl, and he flew off soon after. After scribbling a second parchment sheet, he left the room.

Ron returned to the living room, finding it was still quiet. He placed the piece of parchment on the dining table where the three had eaten the night before. It said that he went out for a bit and would be back soon. Looking toward his bedroom door, he headed that direction. He slowly reached for the handle and turned it. Silently opening, he peeked in. His heart warmed at the sight. Rose was closest to the inside of the bed. She was tucked away in the same position as the day prior with her bum in the air, her face facing her mum. Hermione was toward the left side of the bed. She was also turned on her side facing Rose. Her pillow was turned lengthwise and pulled under her head, resting her left hand on it. She shifted, humming slightly and snuggling deeper into her pillow. Ron wondered what she was dreaming about… and interested if it was anything like he dreamed in that same spot the day prior. Worrying he'd wake them if he stayed any longer, he slipped behind the door and closed it as quietly as possible behind him. Ron walked out the front door and Apparated into town.

It was still quite early on Sunday morning, making the streets very quiet. Ron liked the quiet streets, there was some fog still lingering while the sun was still rising. He knew this time well, unfortunately his job called for him to be up and about by this time. Yet, he was showered, clothed, and walking down the street in town on his day off. Others would be astonished to see him up and out on his day off. But Ron knew the reason why, and that's all that mattered. Rose and Hermione. Those were his reasons. He needed to do everything in his power to make them comfortable enough to stay.

He finished his journey to his destination. He peeked through the glass door to the shop. It's long before opening hours, but Ron knew many of the shop owners from his childhood, being part of the golden trio, and through his career. He spotted the man who was dusting off some merchandise and tapped gently on the glass. The old man looked up and grinned, swishing his wand to remove the wards and allow Ron in.

"Mr. Weasley! What a pleasure to see you!" Mr. Fern spoke, putting his wand in his pocket to shake Ron's hand. He was a small old man. In the muggle world he would be far too skinny and short to own such a large furniture shop. Without magic, he'd hardly be able to make any of the items budge. Unlike most older wizards, he had no facial hair, and instead of a traditional wizards hat, he wore a cabbie cap. It made complete sense that he was a half-blood. He pushed his thick, round glasses up the bridge of his nose, enlarging his brown eyes about three sizes.

"Good to see you too Mr. Fern." Ron firmly shook the man's hand and grinned. Mr. Fern looked curiously at Ron and smiled back.

"Odd to see you before opening hours… and so happy." He raised an eyebrow and eyed Ron. Ron gave a small chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. He didn't necessarily want to say anything before his parents knew they had another grandchild.

"Well," Ron began, "I have a friend, who is in need of a crib… and a bed." Technically he wasn't lying as Hermione was his friend, and she was in need of a crib for their daughter. Mr. Fern crinkled his eyebrows.

"A _friend_ , eh?" Mr. Fern looked at Ron seriously. Ron swallowed and nodded his head. Mr. Fern make a 'tut' with his mouth, and showed Ron the selection in the baby area. Ron chose a handcrafted crib with simple lines, nothing too fancy, that was painted white. It wasn't cheap, but Ron didn't have to worry about money, and they were worth it. While Mr. Fern went to complete some paperwork on the crib, Ron looked around. The store was mainly brown and black but the baby section was filled with pastels of lavender, pink, blue, green, and yellow. Ron chose a light yellow polka dot cover for the crib mattress. As he turned to meet with Mr. Fern, he saw a display of stuffed animals mixed with magical and muggle animals. He thought Rose would love a duck, seeing her reaction during bath time. Searching through the pile, he discovered a white lamb. It had soft black eyes, white fluffy material for its wool, and a light yellow bow tied around its neck. Ron smiled when he saw it. For some odd reason, it reminded him of Rose. He stroked the fur with his thumb, and decided that was the one he'd get.

Ron brought his items to the front of the shop where Mr. Fern had the crib and bed shrunk down and sitting in paper to be wrapped with the rest of the items. Ron paid for his items and watched as the old man finished wrapping the purchase. He had known Mr. Fern since he was a child. His parents came here to buy secondhand items, that Mr. Fern would discount even further just for them. He'd also give Ron chocolate frogs while his parents were browsing. Ron saw his face once he said what he was in need for. He looked disappointed. Ron knew he'd have to make it up to him later.

Mr. Fern handed him his package, neatly wrapped in brown paper and twine.

"Thank you sir." Mr. Fern nodded and Ron turned to leave the shop. As he was about to push the door open, Mr. Fern spoke.

"I do hope you'll bring the baby in once the announcement is made." Mr. Fern said pushing his glasses up his nose once more, giving him a firm look. Ron gave a small smile.

"Will do, Mr. Fern." And he walked out the door.

...

Hermione shifted in her sleep. She opened her eyes, then quickly closing them against the harsh light. Sunlight was breaking into the room waking her for the new day. She tucked her face into the pillow more. Taking a deep breath, her memories came flooding back to her. Where she was, why she was there, who she was with... she opened her eyes again and began to push herself up into a sitting position. Rose was still curled with her bum above her head sleeping soundly next to her. Hermione smiled and gave a soft laugh. She adored when her daughter slept like that. It was a classic 'Rose Pose.'

Rubbing her eyes, she stretched and released a yawn. Looking over Rose's form she noticed a picture on the end table on the opposite side on the bed. There were figures dancing. One in a deep red dress and curly hair, the other with flaming locks and a crooked grin. Hermione thought back to that day, before the war. It was before all three had been lost their innocence and naivety. _'Why does he have that in here?'_ She thought skeptically. _'Did he have it all along? Or is it something he just put up...'_ Hermione shook her head; he did have two hours to prepare for them.

She grabbed her items, and started the shower without shutting the door. She wanted Rose to be able to get to Rose as rapidly as possible, if she needed her. She toweled off and dressed in white capris and a simple breezy blue top. She fussed with her hair until it decided to give in and calm down for the most part.

She walked back into the bedroom returning her items to her bag, glancing at Rose as she was doing so. Rose was still dozing away. Hermione checked the clock on the bedside table. It was just after nine in the morning. Her sight returned to Rose quickly. _'Rose never sleeps in this long'_ Hermione noticed her anxiety level start to rise. She knew that Healer Clarke said she'd be sleeping more, but how long was too long? Hermione searched for the paperwork she left the hospital with. Once found she read through until the instructions for her care after her discharge. She felt marginally better after reading the paperwork. She often forgot that Healer Clarke could also read her vitals for a week after she left so she could notify Hermione if anything had gone wrong. She knew Healer Clarke had it under control, but she still felt that she should document Rose's sleeping patterns, just in case.

Hermione shuffled through the bedside table looking for a quill. She found one and wrote the information on the parchment. Returning the quill, Hermione noticed a stack of letters bound with twine. Her curiosity was grew, and she removed the letters from the drawer. They all appeared to be upside down when she sat them in her lap. She unbound the stack and turned them over. The front read Ronald Weasley in her own neat handwriting. She opened the first one and read it. It was definitely her letter. It told of what was happening at the burrow and how much she missed him. She put that letter back and opened the next one; the same thing. All her words she wrote to him, all in her cursive. She continued and as she read the fifth letter she noticed something different. It was not a letter she wrote. Yes, it was her handwriting- there wasn't a difference between the neat script of this letter and the last several. But, the words were the ones spoken from Ron's mouth just days before when Ron was arguing with her. It mentioned nothing about Hermione's pregnancy. It said that he had hurt her. That it was a mistake. That it would be best if they didn't see each other again. Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. She swiped her wand across it muttering a spell to detect magical manipulation.

Nothing.

It was a completely normal letter. But Hermione knew she didn't write it. Before she could ponder further on the subject, the covers shifted, and Rose was sitting up looking at her mother sleepily.

Hermione set the letters back in the drawer and closed it shut. She scooted deeper into the bed. Rose was crawling over to her, and placed herself over her mum's hips, laying her body on Hermione's torso. Hermione stroked Rose's hair for a few moments. The house was still quiet, and she was enjoying the peaceful nature of knowing her daughter was safe and healthy, and here with her. Hermione released a deep breath.

She thought of the future. Would she always be with Rose like this? Or would there come a time where she would be at her father's for a few days. Hermione wasn't sure how split families worked in the Wizarding World. Tears threatened to spill at the thought. She dared to think what would happen if Ron did want her back. She knew he wanted Rose, but what about her? He's been sending signals that he hoped both of them would stay since he appeared at the hospital. Hermione knew what she wanted. But would it be worth it having to relearn everything about each other? Hermione knew she had changed dramatically over the past three years. Would Ron still accept her?

Rose pushed back from her mum and rubbed her eyes. She gave a smile behind her dummy, making Hermione grin as well.

"Are you about ready to get up for the day?" Hermione asked, tickling Rose's sides. She giggled and nodded her head. Hermione laid her on the bed and conjured a nappy and a fresh outfit for Rose. As she changed and dressed her, Hermione cast the quill to write down the time Rose had woken up, keeping her records correct. After vanishing the dirty nappy, she pulled up a floral summer romper. It was a cream colored background with red flowers spread all over, with tiny pastel pink polka dots covering the empty spaces. Hermione pulled the straps over her daughter's shoulders, thinking about how much she loved that romper. It came down in shorts over Rose's thighs, and had ruffles around her bum. When Rose walked the ruffles would bounce and Rose would squeal with delight. But, the romper was growing tight in some places, and Hermione realized that she would only be able to magically expand it for a bit longer before Rose grew out of it.

It was bittersweet watching her daughter grow. She loved when Rose was an infant, and then a baby. It was thrilling to feed her new foods, tear jerking when she wobbled her first steps, and remarkable when she spoke her first word. She loved when Rose turned one, and then two. She marveled at the time that had passed. There were moments that she desperately wanted to end quickly; like when she was in labor, when she brought Rose home to an empty house just the two of them, or when Rose was sick. Other times she never wanted to end. Like when she took Rose to the zoo for the first time, when they went to the park and Rose played for hours, or when Rose would fall asleep on her mum after a long day. Hermione stood there watching her daughter as she played with some of the fabric of her romper, still lying on the bed. Hermione smiled at her and began pulling the front of her daughter's hair back to keep it out of her face. Yes, her daughter was indeed growing up. The yearn of having Rose's baby days was hitting her full force. Hermione sighed and shook the idea out of her head; right now it was too much to hope for.

Hermione clipped Rose's hair into place and pulled the dummy out of her mouth with a 'pop.' She moved Rose to the floor and set her on her feet. Rose looked up at her mum and gave her a toothy smile while grasping her hand and carting her toward the bedroom door.

Hermione opened the door to continue into the living room and through it to the kitchen. Hermione knew Rose would be hungry since she slept so long, and she wouldn't mind having some nourishment either. As they arrived to the kitchen, they spotted Ron placing some dishes at the dining table. He turned to return to the stove when he saw them. He was wearing a Chudley Cannons tee shirt and dark jeans which were both covered by an apron which spread from his chest to his thighs. It was obvious from the maroon color and the golden 'R' on the breast, that it was an invention of Mrs. Weasley's. A slight smile grew on Hermione's face at the thought. Ron stopped in his tracks and gave a lopsided grin to his girls.

"Good morning sleepy heads. Breakfast is almost ready if you'd like to take a seat." He nodded his head toward the dining table as he made his way to Rose. She was likely having the same idea, because she dropped her mum's hand and was currently bouncing her way toward him as well. When he caught her, Ron swung her in the air and up to his hip, as she shrieked and giggled in excitement. He gave her a kiss on her forehead as she slipped her arms around his neck, squeezing him in a tight hug. Ron chuckled and walked back to the stove where he removed eggs from a skillet and dished them onto a plate, Rose watching the whole time. Hermione paced over to the dining table and sat down in the same place as the night before. She watched as Ron carefully held their daughter while transferring the food from the stove. Hermione felt something she hadn't felt in quite some time. Her heart started beating faster, and she was sure the room had started to heat up. Hermione's brows furled. _'Is this turning me on?'_ Hermione questioned herself. Ron then turned around and began walking to the table, still balancing the tot and the dish of eggs. Hermione instantly flushed, thanking Merlin that he couldn't read minds. Ron set the dish on the table and placed Rose in her high chair, buckling her in for safety and securing a bib on her chest; just as Hermione did the night before.

Hermione averted her eyes from him and pulled her napkin onto her lap. Attempting to slow down her breathing and place her thoughts elsewhere, she glanced at the feast Ron had produced. Bacon, eggs, toast, pancakes, jams and jellies of all kinds, pumpkin juice, and a kettle of piping hot tea. It all smelled incredibly delicious and she once again was astounded by the man before her.

"I thought you weren't a cook." Hermione teased. Ron finished checking the buckle once more and moved slightly to sit in his chair. Rose was between the two. He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"Well, at about any other kind of meal I not." He mentioned, beginning to pour Hermione's teacup to the brim. "But, I cook a mean breakfast." He grinned again, making Hermione worry about making it through breakfast without lustful thoughts. She cleared her throat and began a plate for Rose.

When breakfast was finished Hermione released Rose from her high chair. Rose went straight to the living room where her toys were from the night before. She plopped down and began playing contently. Hermione starting helping by clearing the table, but, was waved off by Ron.

"No, no. I've got this. Why don't you go play with Rose?" Hermione looked at him skeptically. Never in all the years she'd known Ron, had he helped without complaining, let alone volunteered to clear the table himself.

"Sure, I guess I will." He smiled and continued to clear the table without looking up at her. She slowly turned and walked to the living room where Rose was currently stacking blocks, all the while pondering Ron's behavior. 'He must have really grown up since the war…' She crouched down and lay on her stomach facing Rose who was now handing her blocks.

"Mummy, stack blocks pwese." They had made four high towers of blocks by the time Ron entered the room. Rose jumped to her feet and stood proudly by her towers.

"Towers Daddy!" Rose grinned. Using both hands to display her work. Hermione laid her head on her outstretched arms and viewed her daughter's pride.

"Wow Rosie! Those are some tall towers!" He walked closer and sat on the ground near the two, trying to discreetly keep something behind his back. Rose was a very smart two year old and noticed her father's unusual behavior. She stretched her neck to see what he was hiding. Ron smiled and pulled a small yellow gift bag out from behind his back. He set it on the floor in front of him and spoke.

"Rose, I have a present for you." This piqued Hermione's interest and she brought herself to a sitting position with her knees bent in front of her and her feet on the carpeted floor. Rose was also looking attentive and moved closer to the bag. Once she was as close as she could get, she began to reach her hand in, as she looked at her father for approval. He smiled and nodded his head encouragingly. She put one hand on the bag and dug the other deeper. Peeking in, she gave a small smile and removed the small lamb Ron had purchased for her earlier that day. Rose stared at it with huge eyes. She gently brushed its head with her hand and her small smile grew to spread across her face. She looked up to Ron's eyes.

"From Daddy?" Rose questioned. Ron nodded again, trying to keep his emotions in check. Rose returned her eyes to the small toy. In a flash, she brought it to her neck and gave it a huge squeeze. A moment passed where Rose happily embraced her toy while her parents watched on. Rose then ran at her dad and clung to him as well. Ron rocked her gently and gave kisses to her hair.

All of a sudden, green flames burst in the fireplace, causing the trio to jump in shock. A figure was still coming from the plume of ash when she began to speak.

"Ron! What the hell is going on! Harry won't tell me wha-" The redheaded woman stopped in mid-sentence when she saw Hermione sitting in her brother's house.

" _Hermione_?" Ginny asked completely taken by surprise. Just as Hermione opened her mouth to speak, another flash of green flames engulfed a figure in the fireplace. Harry rushed forward breathing heavily.

"Sorry mate, she wasn't buying the excuses anymore and decided she would come see what's going on herself." This broke Ginny from her stare at Hermione to finally look at her brother, who was holding a small redheaded child. Rose huddled into her father a bit deeper, startled by all the commotion. Hermione sighed and scooted right next to Ron and Rose. Ginny was clearly flabbergasted. Her mouth was slightly open and her eyes were moving quickly trying to analyze the situation. Ron looked to Hermione, knowing it was her decision on what she said.

Hermione nodded and stroked Rose on the back for comfort. Rose was momentarily brought out from her hiding to crawl onto Hermione's lap, lying her face on Hermione's shoulder and clutching her lamb in front of her face. Turning to Ginny, and glancing at Ron, Hermione spoke.

"Hi Ginny. Meet Rose, our daughter."

 **A/N: Well, to be completely honest, I am not thrilled with this chapter. I had my first experience with writer's block for this story and it was extremely difficult for me to write. Hence, the longest span I've waited before posting. I have a list of things I want to get to in this story, but this chapter had to come first. I hope it isn't too dull and I promise the next chapter will be better.**

 **Also, if you're in the mood for some other Romione Fanfics, I highly recommend looking up AzaleaBlue. I personally like all her work, however maybe the two I am most excited about are: "In Search of Hermione" where Hermione is a Slytherin and Ron is given the task of protecting her, and "A Bad Case of Amnesia" where Hermione finds herself in an interesting situation after drinking a bit too much one night.**

 **Are there any other Romione Fanfics you just love that you'd want to share? Please do! Thank you for reading, and please let me know what you think.**

 **More to come!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing of hers!**

 **Chapter 14**

Ginny stayed frozen in her shocked state. Hermione looked down at Rose as she brushed her hand over Rose's curls; her hair bouncing back into place when her hand left it. Ron's gaze shifted from Rose, to Hermione, to Ginny. Harry looked nervous as he stepped forward to place a gentle hand on Ginny's arm. She jumped at the intrusion to her thoughts.

"Your what? Wait, _OUR_?" Ginny was looking intensely between the pair still sitting on the ground. Ron swallowed and thought about what to say.

"What the bloody fu-" Ginny shouted as Harry put a hand over Ginny's mouth.

"Watch it!" Ron said offensively. Hermione quickly covered Rose's ears. Ginny removed herself from Harry's hand and scowled at him. He began whispering in hushed tones in Ginny's ear, trying to calm to redhead down. Clearing her throat, Hermione spoke.

"Why don't we discuss this later?" She suggested. Harry nodded his head and moved his hand to Ginny's shoulder.

"Agreed." Ron huffed, put off at Ginny's reaction. At the silence, Rose turned in her mother's lap, bringing her lamb down and her face into view. Ginny gasped and Harry led her to sit on the floor across from the three. Hermione watched as Ginny's eyes filled with tears; staring solely at the tot in front of her. Harry was also watching the child, but also made eye contact with Hermione and smiled.

"Rosie," she softly spoke, "this is your Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry." Rose clutched her toy in her chubby arms close to her chest, snuggling further into her mum's lap instead of exploring the new visitors. Hermione smiled and gave a quick peck to her daughter's head. This was the behavior she was familiar with.

"Can you say hello, darling?" Hermione whispered in Rose's ear, earning her a small grin. Rose said nothing as she tilted her head a bit more to eye the people whom she thought looked familiar, mainly from the pictures at her house.

"Hi, Rose." It was Ginny who spoke. Her tone had softened dramatically and she was slightly crouched forward to remain in Rose's downcast view.

"I like your lamb. She's very pretty." The redhead added. At the mention of her new toy, Rose pulled it from her body a bit and looked at it once more. She carefully brushed the fluff on the top of its head and squeezed it to her body again. Ginny gave a small laugh, and glanced at Ron, who had a stone face and quiet disposition since Ginny's outburst. A slight smile was now etched in his features as he tucked unruly burgundy curls behind his daughter's small ear.

"How is she doing Hermione?" Harry asked, breaking the silence that had settled in. Hermione raised her head from watching the small child in her lap.

"She's much better. St. Mungo's is still tracking her vitals, in case anything goes awry." Harry nodded his head as she spoke. "She has been tiring more than usual and sleeping longer. But, she has made a miracle of a recovery." Hermione felt tears sting her eyes as she spoke the last few words. Leaning down, she placed her lips on the crown of her daughter's head and breathed in her sent. Pulling back up, she stroked Rose's bouncing curls.

"Recovery from what?" Ginny asked eyeing the three adults curiously. Hermione sighed and leaned back against the sofa behind her. She picked up one of the discarded toys and manipulated it in her hand as she told her tale of just a few days prior.

During which, Harry pulled a picture book to him that was lying nearby. He smiled as he read the fancy script on the cover: _Beauty and the Beast_. A large furry creature, not unlike one found in the magical world, was dressed in a deep blue suit dancing with a woman who was as beautiful as could be. She wore a pastel yellow ball gown, as her hair cascaded down her back in soft mahogany ringlets. Her large brown eyes were looking upwards, and staring at the beast's that met hers while looking down. It was a common muggle childhood fairy tale that Harry remembered from primary school. He cracked the book open and began to turn the pages.

As he did so, Rose straightened in her mum's lap, eyeing inquisitively toward the raven haired man. Hermione began her trip to St. Mungo's with Rose that horrid night, while Ginny listened intently. As the adults were engrossed in Hermione's experience, Rose slipped from Hermione's lap, and plopped down next to Harry. He broke his gaze from the book to look down at the tot, who began to quickly close the book on his hand. Harry pulled his hand from the book promptly; his eyebrows ruffled in confusion. Ron was observing the scene as well, while Hermione didn't miss a beat in her story, yet still tracking her daughter's movements.

Ron thought Rose must have been offended that Harry was messing with her things. Harry shot a glance at Ron with questioning eyes. The redhead gave a small shrug, and as he did so, Rose opened the book to the first page. The men sat still watching her look at the book. After a few moments, she looked up at Harry and glanced down at the book expectantly. She put her chubby hand on the page, running it over the elegant font. A crooked grin grew on Ron's face as he realized just how similar Hermione and their daughter were. Harry began to quietly read from the book, making the child next to him quite content.

Much later Hermione ended her story. She left out a few parts, mainly just mentioning her trip to collect Ron, and overall focusing on Rose. By that time the story had ended and the small child was dozing on her father's lap, holding her lamb.

"Oh, Hermione." Ginny began, left a little misty eyed. "That sounded horrid." Hermione nodded, knowing that it was one of the scariest times of her life.

"But, I don't understand. Why would you leave for three years? ...Ron, why didn't you tell us?" Ginny asked, Harry looked up from Rose and agreed with Ginny. He was ready for some answers too.

Ron turned his view to Hermione to see what she wanted in this situation. Hermione sighed and looked at the clock. It was well past lunch and almost time for an early supper.

"Why don't we talk about it over dinner?" She suggested.

* * *

Hours later dinner was made and consumed. Discussion about what happened was told by both Ron and Hermione's perspectives. Letters were written, yet the messages or the physical parchment, were never received.

"Someone must have tampered with them!" Ginny exclaimed as Hermione cleared the table and Ron wiped his daughter's face with her bib, barely removing any of the smeared food on her face. Hermione placed the dishes in the sink, washed her hands, and patted them dry. She looked somber as she looked at Ginny.

"I checked them for any magical manipulation. None." Ginny turned to Ron.

"What about yours?" He looked down as well, vanishing some food that Rose had dropped below her high chair.

"Same." He said reserved and refusing Hermione's gaze. Ginny looked disappointed, her mouth handing slightly open, as if ready to speak.

"Well, we've got to do something!" Ginny protested. Ron pulled his lips into a tight line, while removing Rose's tray and unbuckling her. He lifted the tot securing one arm under her bum and the other across her torso and held her firmly to his chest.

"I've owled a coworker who specializes in detective work. I asked him if he could look into the situation." He turned to Hermione, meeting her gaze.

"I hope that's okay." He said with a shrug. She nodded her head and spoke.

"Of course. I want to find out what happened just as much as you." A moment passed where no one spoke. Hermione paced over to Ron and gently ran a wet washcloth over Rose's face; the stubborn food still clung on.

"Looks like another bath tonight Rosie." Hermione said with a smile.

"Yay!" Rose yelled while clapping her hands joyfully. Ron chuckled and bounced her slightly in his arms. Hermione laughed as well, moving to take Rose from his arms.

"I can get her tonight." He suggested. Hermione looked a bit surprised at the idea.

"Oh yea, of course." Ron grinned and looked at Ginny.

"Want to help Gin? Rose here _loves_ bath time." A smile plastered across her face and she nodded her head eagerly.

"Bath time! Ducky!" Rose squealed with excitement as she kicked her legs, while Ron carried her to the bathroom and Ginny followed closely behind.

* * *

Harry and Hermione finished cleaning up dinner, while listening to the sounds of Rose enjoying her bath. Hermione set the kettle on the stove and made two cups of steaming tea. They made their way into the living room. Hermione curled into one of the padded chairs while Harry chose a seat on the couch. She tucked her feet to the side of her and rested them under her bum. They sat in content silence for a few moments before Harry spoke.

"I suppose I owe Ron an apology." He said with a nervous laugh. "I was angry with him for not telling me about Rose, even more so for him not wanting to be with the two of you." Hermione gripped her teacup close to her mouth, and looked into it. Avoiding the topic Harry was on.

"It was while you were sleeping in the hospital and Ron and Rose were awake. He tried to tell me he didn't know... But I didn't believe him. I figured I would talk with you later about it." She looked up then into those bright green eyes.

"Who knew I'd end up owing him an apology." Harry swirled his cup and sipped his tea. He set the teacup on the saucer and placed it on the low table in front of him.

"Hermione," Harry began. Hermione raised her head from her cup and looked at her friend. "He was a mess when you left." Harry shifted in his seat, turning toward Hermione more. Hermione lowered her teacup and held it in her lap as Harry continued.

"When he read the letter saying that you were leaving, he went mad. He tried everything he could to leave the Auror Academy, but I convinced him to stay for the last few weeks. Then once it was over he left to America as soon as he could. He looked everywhere for you." He swallowed and looked away.

"The only reason he came back was because he had to start his career as an Auror. He kept checking with the American Ministry; but nothing. They said they had no trace of you. He was devastated, Hermione. I've never seen him so down. As time passed, he ended up putting everything into his work. He couldn't take that they never found anything on you. It made him extremely successful as an Auror, but a horribly broken man." Harry paused for a moment, looking apprehensive to carry on.

"He also… he turned to the bottle." Hermione looked surprised at this.

"It wasn't an occasional drink either. Unless he was at work or the Burrow, he was typically pissed. I've even Flooed over before and found him passed out with bottles around him. A sobering potion was in his morning routine, but then after work he would start drinking again. I've tried; his family has tried too, to talk with him that is. But, he just didn't care. The light had just gone out of him. The Ron I knew had vanished."

Harry turned to look back at Hermione. She had tears in her eyes, as she willed them not to fall; she had done enough crying for the past few days. She could see the sincerity in Harry's gaze as she swallowed down the dry lump in her throat. She could remember that time too. She was in a new country, alone, starting a rigorous intern program, adjusting to pregnancy, and doing all she could to learn how to be a mum. And how did Ron handle it? By throwing himself into his career and drinking until he couldn't remember what he had done?

"It wasn't an easy thing for me to do, Harry." She whispered. "Getting a letter from him saying that what we did was a mistake was-" Her voice broke then. She bit her lips in an attempt to keep a sob contained. Harry was shaking his head and put his hand on her arm.

"No, Hermione. I didn't mean to upset you." He gave a small squeeze. "I just wanted to tell you some things you might need to know..." Hermione sniffed and wiped her cheeks as Harry removed his hand. She took a deep breath and nodded at Harry to continue.

"And as I said, he put everything he had into his career. I guess to help take his mind off of you until he heard anything… After a few months, the heads of the departments were really impressed and offered him a spot in the Auror Special Forces." Hermione raised her eyebrow at this statement and gave Harry a questioning look. He leaned forward, placed his elbows on his knees, and clasped his hands together. He looked at his hands as he heard the distant sound of Rose squealing and the adults' laughter.

"It's the highest you can go in the Auror Department. They liked all his experience in the battle, and his work at the Auror Academy, so they offered the two of us positions the earliest they have ever done. It's not a position many take because, well, it's really dangerous." Hermione became serious, pondering what Harry had told her.

"How dangerous Harry?" She reluctantly asked.

"Well, let's just say Ginny refused to let me take the position. Not that I wanted it anyways. They are the first to be called on to do the missions with the highest level of danger. They get more training, and have to go on missions that extremely secretive and have them gone for weeks at a time." Hermione heart dropped. _'Could I really let Rose around Ron when he could be taken from her life at any minute? Could I have him in my life only to be ripped away again?'_ She furled her eyebrows and met Harry's gaze again.

"Why are you telling me this?" Harry held the handle of his teacup and slowly spun it on its saucer.

"I figure you'll need it to make a decision. I know you are planning on returning to America when Rose is allowed to Floo." Hermione couldn't deny this. She planned to go back to America and make visits to Ron a few times a month.

"Please don't go. Since I saw him in the hospital, that fire has been lit inside him again. He's so good with Rose, and you can see how much he loves her. This is the cleanest I have ever seen Ron's flat. The bottles are gone, and he obviously didn't drink today. He's making a change for you Hermione." She shook her head.

"I'm not so sure Harry." Hermione sighed. "He's definitely doing it for Rose, but for me? I just don't know."

"Hermione, we've known him for fourteen years. He's been my best mate for _fourteen_ years. I know him Hermione; I've known that he's loved you for years before he was able to admit it. He still loves you today. Someone tampered with those letters. And once Ron proves it, I hope that you'll see it too." Hermione was prepared to respond when a screaming toddler, her hair still dripping wet and only wearing a nappy, was running through the living room right to Hermione. She jumped up into Hermione's lap still squealing, as Ron came chasing her in the room with her nightdress in his hands.

"Daddy gonna get me!" Rose giggled again as she squirmed into Hermione's embrace. She smiled and held onto her daughter.

"That's right Rosie; I'm going to get you… Wait just a minute! Where did Rose go?" Rose turned in Hermione's arms and peeked out to Ron.

"She was just here a minute ago! I wonder where she could have gone…" Ron voiced aloud. Rose stood giggling still watching Ron look for her around the living room.

"Ginny, have you seen Rose? I could have sworn she was right here!" Ginny had just walked into the room. Her arms were crossed and she smiled as she sat down next to Harry on the couch.

"I think you lost her Ron. I don't know where she is!" Rose giggled, and turned completely in Hermione's loose hold. She threw her hands up in the air and yelled.

"I here daddy! Daddy gonna get me!" Ron turned around to face her and snatched her from Hermione's embrace.

"There's my girl! Where did you go?" He exclaimed as he quickly brought the nightdress over her head. Rose was giggling and wiggling in his hold.

"Mummy!" She answered. He lowered her on the ground to pull down the rest of her clothing, once that was accomplished he ambushed her with tickles. Rose screeched and wailed with laughter.

"I told you I would get you!" Ron laughed as well. Hermione stayed in her seat watching the scene with a smile on her face. She thought about what Harry had told her. _'He is amazing with her_ _…'_ She thought. She glanced at Harry who was giving her a knowing look. She shook her head and continued to watch Rose play with her father.

* * *

"We should probably let you get her to bed." Ginny mentioned a while later. Rose was lying on the ground next to Ron, also lying on the carpet. Both exhausted and a bit winded from the tickle attack that was served earlier. Hermione nodded as Harry and Ginny stood. Ron stood as well, collecting Rose on his way up.

"The crib is lovely by the way, great choice." The redhead said to Hermione, who looked confused at the statement. They quickly said their goodbyes and were about to hop in the Floo when Ginny turned to Hermione and spoke.

"We'll see you at the Burrow tomorrow, right?" Ginny asked. Hermione looked concerned.

"…Aren't family dinners at the Burrow on Sunday nights?"

"Mum had to go with dad to visit one of our aunts who is sick. So they postponed it to tomorrow." Ginny explained, looking between Ron and Hermione for any hints of what their answer would be. Ron glanced at Hermione doing the same.

"I'm not sure Ginny…" Hermione began.

"Great, we'll see you tomorrow then!" She gave her a quick peck on the cheek and did the same to Ron and Rose then disappeared into the green flames with Harry.

 **A/N: I wasn't sure this was going to make it up today! I have been going back and fixing errors that I have found in the previous chapters. If you ever see any please PM me and I will get it fixed! I have read this about six times, and it's hard to catch everything myself. I want to thank you all for staying with this story and reviewing.**

 **More to come!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing of hers!**

 **Chapter 15**

Hermione was still standing in front of the now empty fireplace when Ron spoke.

"Could you take Rose for a minute?" He asked, shifting her on his shoulder. Hermione turned to him and took the sleepy child from his arms. Rose languidly adjusted in her hold, tightening her grip on her lamb as she pulled an arm up grasping Hermione's shirt in her first.

Ron brushed down Rose's curls before he left the room. A few moments later he returned and gestured Hermione toward his bedroom. She followed him slowly; unsure of what was to happen next.

Once Hermione entered the room she noticed a crisp white cot with a perfectly fitted mattress inside, covered in a tight pastel yellow bed sheet with white polka dots spread across the fabric. A large, pink, shiny, bow was attached to the front of the white wooden panels. Ron stood awkwardly to the side of the cot with his hands in his trouser pockets. Hermione's mouth opened in surprise at the item Ron purchased for their daughter.

"I figured she needed a cot of her own until she's big enough for her own bed." Ron began nervously. "I mean, the bed's large, but now she has a space just for her…" He trailed off. It took Hermione a moment to react to his words, unable to process the meaning behind the gift. _'Obviously he wants his daughter here with him.'_ At the thought, Hermione decided to test the waters.

"It's beautiful Ron. But, there's really no need. Rose will be able to Floo tomorrow evening, and-"

"Yea, I wanted to speak with you about that." He cleared his throat, removed his hands, and walked toward the bed. He leaned over to the other side and picked up Rose's blanket that had been discarded from the night before. He rubbed the material in his fingers a few times and then paced over to Hermione holding the blanket out to her.

"Why don't we talk after Rose is put to bed?" Hermione nodded in agreement knowing that was a conversation she was not excited to have. Ron bent down toward the small child.

"I love you Rosie." He whispered and kissed the top of the, now sleeping, toddler's head and left the room.

* * *

Hermione exited the bedroom pulling the door until it was almost shut. She wiped her face with her hands, taking a deep breath in. As she exhaled, she moved her hands to her hairline, and smoothed it down the back of her curls. Hermione continued with the deep breathing as she slowly walked into the living room where she found Ron sitting in one of the padded chairs with two fresh cups of tea and a steaming kettle on the table. She walked over to the couch, in front of the second teacup, and carefully sat down.

Ron looked at the curly haired woman; her posture was rigid. She sat with her back straight as a board, legs directly in front of her with her feet flat on the floor. There was no comfort in her pose. Ron was familiar with seeing her like this, like she was about to take an exam. Extremely focused, serious, intense; she was prepared for a fight. He adjusted his own posture to make the situation less tense, reaching forward to push the teacup closer to Hermione. She glanced up at him and he gave her a small smile. She visibly relaxed as she picked up the tea and took a trivial sip. Ron figured that it would be the best time to begin.

"Hermione, I know Rose will be able to Floo again tomorrow evening. I reckon you're planning on returning to America tomorrow as well." Ron looked at Hermione trying to read her reaction to his statement. She kept an emotionless look, not meeting his eye, confirming Ron's suspicions.

"I can't have her go Hermione. I've missed over two years of her life, I'm not missing anymore." Ron swallowed again. A lump seemed to be forming in his throat and tears started to blur his vision. He coughed to clear his throat, when Hermione looked up.

"You're right. I am planning on moving back to America with Rose. We can visit on weekends, and you can come see her anytime you'd like-" She explained when Ron cut her off.

"No. No, I can't not see her for a week and then see her for two days? And what if I'm on assignment?" Ron argued, attempting to keep his emotions under control.

"Then you can come visit after you get back. Ron, we'll sort it out. But, she only knows America! That is her home." Hermione sighed, leaning against the back of the sofa. But, Ron wasn't done.

"That was your decision. I know that something went wrong –letters went missing or weren't delivered or something- I get that. Maybe you wouldn't have moved if you got them. The fact is you left and made another place her home." Hermione started to speak but Ron continued.

"You tried to make America her home, but her home is where her family is. Her family is here, in England. I'm here. Harry and Ginny are here. Mum and dad and all my siblings are here. _You_ could be here too Hermione." He ended weakly on that last point, breathing heavily.

Hermione thought about what Ron had said. She had plenty of reasons to move her daughter across the globe. However, she had to admit Ron was right, _she_ was the one who moved her child. She _did_ make America her daughter's home. She wanted to come back to England. It was her home, and she missed it dearly. She also wanted to raise her daughter somewhere she knew. She had to think if it was worth moving back. What would it be like here?

Ron leaned forward and gently put his hand over Hermione's that was set on her knee. She snapped her head up to look at Ron. He squeezed it gently and spoke.

"I know your brain is working a hundred kilometers an hour right now. So, I'll make this short. I am not leaving Hermione. From now on, I am going to be part of Rose's life. Hopefully, a large part, but that decision comes from you. You and Rose belong here."

Hermione looked down at Ron's hand on hers. It was really the first touch they've shared since the night three years ago. She could already feel her heartbeat pick up in speed. She took a deep breath.

"I'm not going to say yes right now. Nor am I saying no." She looked to Ron; his eyes full of hope. "I'll think about it."

Ron smiled and squeezed her hand once more. "I'll take what I can get. Thank you." He removed his hand and stood. He took out his wand and vanished the items on the table to be cleaned in the kitchen. He stretched and nodded toward the other end of the flat.

"When I got Rose's cot, I also got a bed for me. I couldn't spend another night on that sofa." He chuckled slightly.

"You can have your room back; I don't mind taking the spare." Ron shook his head.

"No. It's fine. Besides, Rose is already set up and comfortable in there." He shrugged and gave a small smile again. "Goodnight Hermione."

"Night Ron." She whispered as he already turned and walked to the guest room.

* * *

Early the next morning Ron awoke and got ready for the day. Before he started breakfast, he peeked into the master bedroom to check on the girls. Hermione was turned to the side and sleeping heavily by the look of it, while Rose was sitting up and yawning in her cot. She looked around sleepily while clutching her lamb tightly to her side, only able to use one of her hands to rub her eyes. Ron entered the room and gathered the small child to let her mother sleep.

After a new nappy and fresh clothes, she was prepared for the day. Ron cooked up breakfast and fed Rose. While he was cleaning her from the oatmeal mess, he glanced toward the door which hid Hermione. He couldn't help but wonder why she was taking so long.

"Daddy play now?" Rose asked as he did a final wipe of her face with a washcloth. He chuckled as he pulled the fabric away from her face.

"Sure, love. We can go play." She giggled with joy at the statement. Ron removed her from her high chair, pecked her on the cheek, and set her on the floor. She instantly grabbed his hand and pulled him to the living room. She gathered up her toys and brought them over to Ron, who sat on the floor next to Rose. She dumped her toys on his lap and proceeded to hand some to Ron.

After some time, Hermione exited the bedroom fully dressed in day attire. She saw Rose playing with Ron on the living room floor. As she walked closer, Ron looked up and grinned at her, while she was stifling a yawn.

"Morning. There's extra breakfast with a warming charm in the kitchen." As Ron spoke, Rose turned to see her mum watching them from a distance.

"Mummy!" She jumped to her feet and ran toward Hermione with her arms stretched wide. Hermione bent down and caught her daughter in a tight embrace. She gave a few kisses to the side of her face, as Rose squirmed and turned herself in Hermione's hold to face her father.

"Daddy play with me!" She exclaimed as she bounced on her feet, causing her auburn curls to spring as well.

"I see that. Daddy's good at playing, isn't he?" Rose nodded her head in agreement. Hermione gave her another peck on the head and released Rose to run back to Ron. Hermione smiled letting her eyes linger on the sight, before moving to the kitchen. Twenty minutes later, Hermione was finishing the last of her tea in the living room. She chose to sit in a stuffed chair looking down at her bubbly child.

"The weather is nice out today. It's not supposed to get too hot. I was thinking maybe we could go to the park for a bit." Ron suggested as he rubbed the lamb's ear in his fingers. He looked up once he finished the sentence. He was hoping this would be an opportunity for them to go out as a family… and for Hermione to see that they would work. He was running out of time to convince her. Ron checked the St. Mungo paperwork; Rose would be able to Floo that evening.

"As lovely as that sounds, and as much as Rose would enjoy it; no one knows about her. I can't risk the Daily Prophet finding out, especially before we tell your family." She sighed, setting her teacup on the table, and folding up her legs and tucking them underneath her. Ron turned fully toward her, focusing on what he would say to Hermione. Rose noticed the loss of his attention, and upset, she walked over and sat on his lap, looking toward his face.

"I've thought about that as well. We could go to a muggle park. I know of one not too far from here. We could catch a taxi to drive us in." At this point, Rose had put her chubby hands on each side of Ron's face, gently pulling it down to look at her.

"Daddy! No talk to mummy. Play with Rosie!" She commanded, quickly adding a small, "Pwease." Ron smiled a crooked grin and kissed her quickly on the nose and pulled her into a hug. He looked at Hermione over Rose's shoulder and around her head.

"You thought of that yourself?" Hermione questioned. "You know what a taxi is? Since when did you learn so much about the muggle world?" Her eyebrows were raised in curiosity, something very familiar to Ron. Rose left Ron's lap, happy to have his attention again, and went to flip through one of her books.

"Always a tone of surprise." He laughed. "You learn a lot being an Auror." Hermione pondered the situation while nibbling on her bottom lip.

"You're sure it'll be safe? It's far away from anyone who would recognize us?"

"Absolutely, Hermione. Besides, it's a Monday. Most people would be at work." Hermione decided that Rose would love the day out, and she wouldn't mind it much either.

"Alright, let's go then."

* * *

Their morning was spent with laughter and fun. Rose loved playing on the muggle playground. The swings were her absolute favorite, which made Ron excited for her future flying skills. Rose had been to parks before in America, but they were often filled with children, as Hermione worked every weekday and could only take her on the weekends. She often spent the time anxious about every move her daughter made, in case she got hurt, wandered off, or was taken by a stranger. She also didn't like taking Rose anywhere alone. She always tripled checked that she had her wand in case they ran into trouble. The war left her even more apprehensive about any form of crowd in her outings. Hermione never looked forward to the trips, but knew Rose needed time outside playing.

However, this trip was much different. She was able to take a step back and instead of being the constant provider, she could be an observer. Rose was excited to play with both of them, but Ron was new in her life, and he hadn't worn his welcome quite yet. Hermione rolled her eyes thinking about how many times she heard the word 'daddy' that day. She was quite enthralled by him. Hermione supposed it was because Ron was only a person in a picture to her before. Now, he was here in real life, able to play, snuggle, kiss, and overall, love her.

After eating lunch in a muggle café, they walked on the pavement as Rose stood between them and reached her small arms out on each side to grasp their hands. Hermione laughed and grinned down at her daughter, who was singing her own made up song. She thought this was something she could get used to. She felt like a family then, the three of them.

The weather began to heat up, so Hermione discreetly cast a sun block charm on Rose. Also feeling thankful Ron dressed her appropriately in a light purple polka dot sundress with open-toed sandals. Rose gasped and pointed straight ahead of her.

"DUCKIES! Daddy! Mummy! Duckies!" She screamed, and sure enough just ahead was a group of ducks waddling by a pond. Rose led them closer and sat underneath the shade of a small tree. Ron laughed at his daughter's reaction. He couldn't believe how excited she would get for the simplest things. Hermione also chuckled and looked around. Across the park on the asphalt path, there was a small ice cream cart. Hermione told the pair that she would go get some and be back in a few minutes. Rose could not have cared less what her mother said to her; she was too focused on the ducks.

Hermione stood in the long line of people waiting to get their ice cream. The line wrapped behind a corner by a line of tall, lush plants that blocked the view of the pond. School must have recently been released causing the park to flood with children. She wished the older man who was operating the cart would have put it in the shade; instead, he and the others in line were all standing in the sun. As she pondered if she should cast a nonverbal cooling charm a voice spoke behind her.

"Looks like luck's on my side today. Standing behind such a perky arse." Hermione's eyebrows knit together in surprise and rage as she turned to confront the speaker.

"Excuse me?" She retorted, after completely turning around she almost brushed into his chest because he was standing so close. She took a step backwards and looked at the man, as she gripped her wand inside her trouser pocket. He was a few inches taller than her, but not nearly as tall as Ron. He had rich black hair that was spiked at the ends, and wore a tank top, showing off the rippling muscles in his arms.

"Whew! Nice pair of tits too! And a pretty face. Quite the bird, aren't you?" Hermione was flabbergasted. Of course she has had people speak about her before, but never so vulgar, and to her face.

"How dare you make perverted comments like that about me! I am a woman, _not_ an object. There are children around, you disgusting git!" She kept her voice harsh and low not to alert the kids playing around them. He took a step closer to Hermione leaning down a bit.

"Well we could take this somewhere without kids around. What do you say, love?" Hermione's heart started to beat faster. She felt extremely uncomfortable; didn't other people see what was going on? She glanced back and noticed the man at the ice cream cart was too far to be able to see her, and from his angle, possibly blocked too. Leaving them practically alone in that area.

"Get away from me. I am here with my family. Now leave me alone." She spoke very seriously so her point could not be mistaken. He reached down to her left hand and pulled it roughly up to his face, so quickly that her sweaty palm lost its grip on her wand. He examined her fingers as she squirmed to try to yank her hand away.

"I don't see any ring. I think you're just a hot bird playing hard to get." He grasped her other hand and pulled her toward him again. Hermione panicked and was just about to scream when another voice entered the struggle.

"Let her go." A voice cold as stone was speaking now. Hermione whipped her head to see Ron standing straight as a board, holding Rose closely in one arm, his other hand by his side, ending in a white knuckled fist. The man instantly sized up the redhead, possibly concerned about the height difference, and the rage on his face, released Hermione. She instantly took several steps away from the man, and toward Ron.

"We were just having a little conversation. No harm done. Right, love?" The man smoothly spoke while raising an eyebrow in challenge. Ron passed Rose to Hermione's arms and stepped toward the man, using his height and his build as an advantage.

" _Don't_ call her that." Ron hissed. He then went on to tower over the smaller man and continued to speak in a tone that Hermione couldn't hear. Rose entwined her arms around Hermione's neck letting out a small whimper. She could tell something was wrong and was becoming scared. Hermione hugged her tighter, and smoothed down her curls to reassure both Rose and herself.

"Got it?" Ron spat. The other man nodded his head and with a queasy look on his face, left quickly. Ron watched him go and turned to Hermione. By that time, no one else was around and it left the three now under the shade of a nearby tree.

"You alright?" Ron asked as his features softened and looked concerned. Not trusting her voice, she only nodded her head and rocked Rose gently, hoping that the shaking in her hands had calmed down.

"Let's head back, okay?" Hermione swallowed and nodded in affirmation again. Ron pulled Hermione close and tucked his arm around her waist, resting his hand just above her hip. She stepped in closer to his embrace, and rested her head on his chest as they walked away from the park.

* * *

When they returned to Ron's flat, Hermione laid Rose down in her new cot for a kip. She quietly slipped out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Heaving a huge sigh, she leaned against the door, and let her eyelids fall to a close as well. She was exhausted from the wave of adrenaline that rushed through her earlier. The witch couldn't have been more grateful that Ron was there. Yes, she could have handled it herself, but Hermione had to admit that she panicked and made a mistake. Images fluttered through her mind as she started to ponder what could of happened if Ron didn't show up.

"Did she go down easy?" Her eyes popped open as Ron's voice broke into her thoughts. Her eyes found him quickly. He was standing a few meters away leaning his shoulder on a wall with his arms crossed against his broad chest.

"She did." Hermione croaked. She cleared her throat, but it seemed like her emotions were winning.

"Thank you for being there today. I didn't me-" Her voice cracked at that last part, and tears flooded her eyes. She bit her bottom lip as sobs racked her torso, and shook with tremors coursing through her body. Ron reacted instantly moving to engulf her in his embrace. She opened quickly to him, as his comforting arms wrap around her body. Another cry plagued her and Ron squeezed tighter. She didn't know how long Ron stood there rocking her gently back and forth, whispering words of security, and giving small kisses to her hair.

Eventually she felt her sobs turn into sniffles, and tears were almost gone. Ron lowered his arms from her back to her waist, as she pulled back to look him in the eye. He gave a hint of a smile at her and gently tucked wayward curls behind her ear.

"Better?" She could see the honesty in his eyes. She nodded and wiped her face with her hands.

"I haven't been good with crowds or going out since the war…" She inhaled deeply and sniffed while a few extra tears leaked down her cheeks.

"We always had to be on our guard you know? And the moment I let mine down today…" A dry sob caused her breathing to become erratic. He moved his hands to cradle her face, her sight instantly snapping back to meet his eyes.

"You don't have to explain Mione. I understand. The war messed me up too." He attempted another smile, but she could see moisture start to accumulate in his eyes. They stood there staring into each other's eyes, both of them realizing just how much they missed the person they were currently holding. Ron began to dip down a bit, leaning closer to Hermione; his eyes flitting between her eyes and lips.

Just as she was about to push up on her toes to meet his lips, a tapping sound came from the kitchen window. The pair turned their heads simultaneously toward the sound to see a large grey owl perched on the edge beating it's beak against the glass. Ron sighed heavily and turned back to Hermione.

"Why don't you rest before dinner tonight? You'll probably need it with seeing the whole family again." Hermione exhaled, and gave a small nod, while mentally cursing the owl. Ron looked in her eyes again before leaning in and giving a small kiss to her forehead. Hermione closed her eyes the moment his lips touched her skin, exhaling slowly. He pulled back and removed his arms from around her, leaving to go attend to the owl.

Hermione couldn't help but notice the chill that had come over her body once he broke all contact. She turned, rubbing the goosebumps from her flesh, and walked back into the bedroom where her daughter was snoozing. She laid on the bed and the last thing she thought before dozing off was how her life could be living in England with Rose and Ron.

* * *

 **A/N: I truly hope you enjoy this chapter. When I sketched chapter 15 out, this is not what it looked like. But, I thought, why not? We need to see a little hope for their relationship. After all, this is a Romione fic. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I take in everything you all have to say and it really does help me form the story!**

 **More to come!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing of hers!**

 **Chapter 16**

Ron tried to calm his breathing after the moment he and the mother of his child shared. As he reached the window he heard the bedroom door click quietly shut. Ron instantly recognized the owl as an official Ministry of Magic post carrier. He untied the scroll from its claw and gave him a treat.

He turned himself facing toward the kitchen once more, leaning his weight on the counter, and read the letter.

It was from Britton Kensington, his coworker in the Auror Department. He had looked into the situation, placing it above other standstill investigations, and discovered some discrepancies in the research he had done. He asked Ron if he would make an official detailed report now that a case was about to open. He would also need one from anyone else who had made the same accusations. If all went well, he would meet Britton with Kingsley tomorrow to discuss it.

Ron was elated and hopeful. He was also quite tired. Still a bit irritated over the incident in the park as well. ' _Emotional range of a teaspoon my arse.'_ He smirked.

The day had not been one he was expecting. He planned on doing everything he could to convince Hermione to stay. He thought the trip to the park would help them bond as a family. And yet, it plummeted. On the way back the flat he was heartbroken. He couldn't imagine her wanting to stay after she was almost assaulted in a public park. When he approached her after she put Rose down for her nap, he was tempted to get on his knees and beg, but as soon as she spoke and the tears started flowing he couldn't. As she voiced her fears to him he felt a tiny glimmer of hope. Then as they stared in each other's eyes, that hope grew more and more. It left him feeling warm inside; sort of like a shot of fire whisky. Ron shook his head. He couldn't be thinking of that right now. He needed to be completely there for Hermione and Rose.

He glanced down at the parchment in his hand once more. This was just adding to his faith that things would be okay. They would find what happened to the letters and they would mend their relationship, just like they did all through Hogwarts. Ron clutched the parchment tightly in his hand, turned to shut the window, and headed to his temporary room to complete his report.

* * *

Hermione felt small hands press on her legs, moving up her body. As the pressure grew by her ribs she turned so she was lying flat on her back. The pressure was now in two chubby hands by her collarbone, sliding down between her arms and her chest. A familiar head of curly hair flopped in her face making her nose tickle. Hermione chuckled lightly as she breathed in her daughter's scent. She would never have to open her eyes to know that the mound of curls were bright auburn. Hermione curled her arms around her daughter's body and laid contently snuggling her two year old.

Hermione's peaceful moment was intruded by Ron clearing his throat. She quickly opened her eyes and saw him standing at the foot of the bed with his hands in his trouser pockets.

"I thought she was going to wake you up. But I guess the lazy bum just wanted to sleep some more!" Ron chuckled moving closer to the bed and sat down, being careful not to touch Hermione. She sighed, unwrapped her arms around Rose, and pushed herself up to a sitting position. Ron watched as Hermione gave small kisses to Rose's head. Rose stirred and brought herself up, facing her mum.

"She is a lazy bum isn't she?" Hermione smiled as she gently brushed the bouncy curls from her daughter's face as Ron spoke.

"I think she gets that from her father." Hermione gave a small laugh.

"I think I agree with you on that one." She glanced up at Ron giving him a smile, before returning to give Rose her attention. Ron felt his heart stop in his chest. He has always been affected by her smiles. It was like they knocked the air out of him because of the beauty that shone there. Hermione turned and read the clock on the nightstand.

"She's officially allowed to Floo." Her voice broke Ron from the haze he was in. This was one of the moments he had been nervous for. He wasn't sure what the events of the day had changed. Would she be ready to see the family? Or would she rather return to her 'home' in America? He cleared his throat and asked what he had been anxiously awaiting.

"Are you still wanting to see the family? I know today was eventful and quite exhausting..." Ron looked up to meet her eyes. Hermione was biting her lip still looking at Rose, who was playing with the fabric of Hermione's shirt. She softly flipped Rose so her back was against Hermione's chest. As Rose adjusted to the new position she saw her father, and crawled down Hermione's legs and into his arms. She thought about the question Ron asked. She knew he desperately wanted her to go. Yet, he was still giving her the option not to. It made her heart clench with the love she felt for this man. After the events of the past few days as well as this one, she felt hopeful that they could fix their relationship.

"I think they have waited long enough to meet their granddaughter." She looked up to meet Ron's eyes then and smirked as the crooked grin of joy spreading across his face. He knew he still needed her to agree to stay in England for good, but it was a step in the right direction. A damn good step if you asked him.

"Great. Ginny has sent a Patronus asking what we were doing. Would you rather me Floo in first, and warn the family before you and Rose come? Or would you rather us all be introduced together…? What would you like?" Rose turned in her father's lap to face him. Standing on his thighs, she braced herself by placing her hands on his shoulders. She faced her mum and displayed a toothy grin.

"I think…" Hermione inhaled deeply. "I think we should be introduced together. Could you see if Ginny could get the family to leave the living room while we Floo in? Then we could all walk in, as a fa- as the three of us?" Ron noticed the word she almost called them. He gave a small smile, trying to hide his excitement.

"Sure, I'll send her a Patronus to distract the family and then we'll Floo in." Hermione swung her legs off the bed and stretched.

"Okay, I'll get Rosie ready while to go while you do that." Hermione explained through a yawn. Ron couldn't help to think how adorable she was while waking up.

"No need. She has already been changed and I cast a refreshing charm on her. So she's ready to go." Ron stood up and lifted Rose with him. He pulled her in the air above his head as she giggled and reached her arms below her to reach him.

"Oh, well, thank you." Hermione spoke obviously surprised, as in the past, she had been the only one responsible for such things. "You didn't have to do that."

Ron let Rose down and placed her on his hip. He looked at Hermione with a confused look on his face. "Yea, actually I did. I'm her father, and from now on it is my responsibility to make sure she's happy and healthy, and cared for."

Hermione stared at Ron comprehending the passion he used while speaking those words. "I've told you before, and I'll say it until you believe me: you're not in this alone anymore." He spoke the last part with such intensity and confidence; it made a tingle trail down Hermione's spine, causing goosebumps to spread across her skin. She shivered slightly and nodded her head in agreement.

A pregnant silence filled the room. Ron turned to look at Rose, and spoke breaking the silence. "I'll go show you how to conjure a Patronus while mummy gets ready. Sound good, love?" Rose clapped her hands and Ron placed a kiss on the crown of her head and walked to the living room, leaving Hermione alone in the bedroom once more.

* * *

At quarter past five they were all three standing in front of the fireplace. Rose was attached to Ron's hip, as Hermione stood shuffling through her nappy bag, checking, for the fourth time, that she had all she needed. Ron shifted slightly to her and placed a gentle hand on her arm that was frantically arranging the content of the fully supplied teal bag. She paused and glanced up to the tall redhead who was currently giving her a concerned look. She closed the bag shut with an exhale. Ron pulled him arm back and bounced Rose to the other hip. Hermione stared forward and anxiously adjusted the strap at her shoulder. Ron still looked at the brunette witch, waiting for her to share her worries.

"What if they hate me?" She whispered in a much quieter voice than Ron was expecting. Usually when she was stressed and worried she would have something close to an outburst. Loud voice, flushed face, sweaty palms. He would recognize all the signs from when they were in school. But, that's not what occurred this time. Perhaps, yet another result from the war. Ron grimaced at the way they had all changed in the past few years. Living without certain loved ones, being worried about when and where you went. The physical damage left upon their bodies, emotional scares that ran deep, and mental trauma that they suffered daily since.

Rose leaned forward in her father's hold to see her mum trembling slightly; her eyebrows knit together in confusion. He turned completely towards her.

"Hey," and as carefully as he could he pulled softly at the sleeve of her upper arm to face him. She inhaled quickly and turned looking into his clear blue eyes, the deep brown staring back shimmering with unshed tears. "There is no way they could hate you Hermione." She let out a huff and a few drops slid down her cheeks. Looking away, she reached her hand up to wipe them away and once again nervously adjusted the strap of her bag.

"Of course they can. Ron, I kept their first granddaughter away from them. I lied to them. I lied to your mum." She gasped and more tears pooled over. Her hands threaded through her curly locks at her forehead hairline. Her voice seemed to raise and octave. "Oh Merlin! Your mum Ron!" Her breathing picked up in pace, looking paler by the second.

Rose started to squirm in his hold and acting quickly, her set her down on the carpeted floor and placed both arms on Hermione, holding her in place. He squatted slightly to be at her eye level. He gently squeezed her arms.

"Hermione, breathe. Calm down." She continued to breathe erratically and tears continued slipping from her closed lids. Rose was watching the scene and hugged her mum's leg. "Look at me Mione." He spoke soothingly, and she pried open her lids. She looked into Ron's calming gaze, and she felt a warmth surround her.

"Breathe." She timed her breathing to match his. After a few moments, her breathing had settled except for a stray hiccup or two.

"Better?" Ron asked, still boring into her eyes. She nodded shakily. He moved his hands slightly up and down, rubbing her arms reassuringly. "They are not going to hate you. They could never, and will never do that. If I don't hate you, then they are not allowed to either." He paused to make sure she was listening.

"Besides, mum's going to be so thrilled about another grandkid that she'll forget what happened in the first place." Ron gave a slight laugh, and a crooked smile; causing Hermione to give a tiny tight lipped smile as well. Ron released her from his hold as Hermione looked down at Rose, still clinging tightly to her leg. She scooped up her daughter and held her in a snug embrace, ending with Hermione shifting her to the hip opposite the nappy bag. Ron watched her snuggle Rose and whisper reassurances that 'mummy's okay' while Ron made a mental note to speak to the brunette about that happened later that day. Hermione gave a final kiss to her daughter's head and stepped forward closer to the Floo.

"I suppose you should go first?" Hermione glanced over her shoulder at Ron, who was in a daze observing her. He nodded and stepped forward as well. He cringed slightly as he thought about how to word his next sentence.

"I was thinking, maybe I should Floo with Rose? The family will jump all over you once they see you're here, and I know that could overwhelm her." Hermione stared into the fireplace as Ron spoke. She bit the inside of her lip and contemplated his words.

"Hermione?" Ron looked at her questioningly.

"Yea, that makes sense..." Hermione spoke quietly as she moved to hand Rose to Ron. As he secured his hold under the toddler's arm, he felt a split second hesitation to let go, coming from Hermione's end. She tried to recover quickly so he didn't notice. However, Ron was becoming much better about reading her, and this was a situation he wished he was reading completely wrong. She was still having second thoughts. Luckily, she had agreed to let him take Rose. If he'd have let her Floo over with their daughter, could he have trusted her to travel to the Burrow and not back to America? He wasn't so sure now. His jaw tensed just thinking about it.

He walked into the Floo and took a final glance at the woman before him. Hoping -praying- that she would follow him instead of leaving them both behind. "See you in a minute?" He tried looking into her eyes. However, she kept her eyes downcast and gave a ghost of a nod. He grabbed a handful of powder and steadily commanded the name of his childhood home.

* * *

As soon as the Burrow's den was visible to Ron, he quickly stepped out a few paces and turned to face the fireplace, leaning forward slightly and listening intently.

"It's about time you showed up!" Ginny spoke in a harsh whisper. "Luckily I convinced mum to have dinner in the garden- what are you doing?" She watched with a confused look at her brother who currently held her niece, facing the fireplace like a madman.

"Shh." He held a hand out in her direction, without drawing his eyes away from the fireplace, to instruct her not to talk. As each second passed, Ron's anxiety became more intense. Rose felt the tension in the room and kept hushed as well.

"Ron, where is-" Ginny's sentence was broken as green flames erupted in the fireplace, revealing a Hermione with a bit of ash on her. She stepped out and brushed off her trousers and blouse. As she looked up, she was met with Ron's gaze.

He let out a thankful exhale as he displayed a huge crooked grin; a relieved look on his face. She gave him a small smile in return. Ginny watched the two carefully, trying to sort out the situation. Ginny made her way to Hermione, effectively breaking the pair's gaze.

"I'm so glad you came!" Ginny embraced Hermione tightly. "I wasn't sure you'd come." She released her as Hermione laughed slightly.

"Really? You sounded so sure yesterday." She said with a smirk. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Well, you did have all night to come up with a way not to come, and I wasn't sure if Ron did his job of convincing you… If you know what I mean." Ginny gave a suggestive wink to Hermione.

"Ginny!" Ron reprimanded, flushing from Ginny's comment. Hermione felt a blush rise in her cheeks as well. Ginny internally laughed at her brother and best friend. It wasn't like they had anything to be embarrassed about; they had a kid for Merlin's sake!

"How is my beautiful niece doing?" Ginny asked, suddenly changing the topic. She gave a small wave to Rose who watched the redhead carefully, before giving her a tiny grin.

They heard a door close and Harry entered the room. "Glad you all made it. I'm having a hard time keeping mum occupied so she doesn't come into the house." Harry walked over and hugged Hermione, who returned it. He released her, giving her a peck on the cheek as he stepped back. He stood by Ginny and slid and arm around her waist.

"Let's head back to the garden and get this announcement over with, shall we?" They all nodded and continued through the house. Harry and Ginny walked outside, leaving Ron, Rose, and Hermione in the kitchen. Hermione peeked out the kitchen window at the family outside.

They sat in a long wooden table in the garden. Mrs. Weasley must have worked very hard on the flowers this year. The bright and colorful blooms were spread across the land. It was so beautiful; the flowers seemed to be praising the cooler weather of the evening. At the table sat Mr. Weasley, George, Angelina, Percy, Bill, Fleur, and a small blonde toddler. Harry and Ginny also sat, leaving Mrs. Weasley rearranging platters on the table.

Ron watched Hermione look out the window. He knew she needed to be assured that this would go well. He reached down and held her hand. Her concentration was broken and she quickly looked to Ron in surprise.

"It's going to be okay." Ron said calmly as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. She glanced down at their connected hands and trailed her eyes back up to his face. He wore a small smile and his eyes were full of hope. She took in a big breath and nodded. He released her hand and readjusted Rose on his hip.

"Let's go meet your family Rosie." Rose, unsure of the new place she was in, snuggled into her father's embrace. Ron placed his hand on the doorknob, but Hermione moved it off. He looked at her questioningly. She took a deep breath, and opened the door. Walking out, Ron stayed close behind her. George and Ginny were having a heated conversation about Quidditch, while Percy and Mr. Weasley were conversing about the Ministry. The family turned when they heard the door open. As the trio walked through, silence spread throughout the table. Mrs. Weasley was the first to speak.

"Hermione!" She shouted, pushing herself out of her chair and making her way to the woman, when she noticed her son holding something – someone. Ron closed the door behind them and stood tall next to the curly haired witch. The family saw the three for the first time together. Mouths were hanging open, brows were scrunched, gaping stares ensued. George may have been the first one to come out of the shock. Then a smirk spread across his face, clearly putting together the pieces of the puzzle, and finding it incredibly amusing.

Hermione stood there glancing over the faces of the awestruck family. She wrung her hands as the time passed with nothing happening. The tension was making her stomach knot up, she absentmindedly leaned closer to Ron. Mrs. Weasley stared wide eyed at the three absolutely shocked at what she saw. Ron knew this waiting needed to end. He cleared his throat, causing the family to now focus on him, and spoke.

"Everyone, this is Rose. Me and Hermione's daughter." He cringed slightly at not even knowing the proper way to say it. He just wanted to be completely clear that Rose was both Ron's and Hermione's. At Ron's announcement there were many reactions. The whole family seemed to be taken back by the statement. Many questions were thrown into the air as Mrs. Weasley still stood there shocked. Angelina was the first one to move; she pushed out her chair and strode over to Hermione. She stood in front of her, the girl a bit taller than she.

"It's so good to see you Hermione!" Angelina wrapped her arms around Hermione, startling her a bit, but then forming to the embrace as well. As she stepped back releasing Hermione from the hug, and turned to Ron and Rose.

"So she's yours?" Angelina looked between the two, and as she stood there, George appeared at her side.

"Of course she is! Just look at her!" George laughed. "I'm your uncle George, and this is your aunt Angelina." He spoke to Rose, still snuggled to Ron, carefully watching the new redhead speaking to her. George added in a whisper, "I'll be your favorite." with a wink. He moved to pat Ron on the shoulder. "Gee, Ron. I didn't know you had it in ya."

"Piss off." Ron replied, smiling slightly at the eased tension.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded, which turned George's attention to her next. He crossed to her while Angelina spoke quietly to Rose.

"Welcome back sis." He gave her a tight hug. Hermione sighed a relieved breath, thankful that at least some of the family was okay with their news. George and Angelina worked their way back to their seats. By this time, Mr. Weasley was standing with Mrs. Weasley, who had still not spoken.

"She's your daughter Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley spoke quietly to the pair, striding forward with her husband at her heel.

"She is." Hermione said gesturing toward Ron. "She's ours." She looked up at the two redheads whom she loved the most, and smiled. Ron returned hers, and slid an arm around her waist. Mrs. Weasley watched the pair, glancing up at the child held in her youngest son's clutch.

"How… When…?" The family's matriarch seemed to be at a loss for words. Ron looked uncomfortable and squeezed Hermione tighter.

"It's complicated, mum." Ron shrugged his shoulder. Mr. Weasley stepped in then.

"Molly, I'd like to properly meet our granddaughter. Wouldn't you?" He spoke gently, guiding her with his hands on her arms. She nodded absently still staring at Hermione and her son. Arthur moved them both to stand in front of Rose and Ron.

"Hello sweet Rose." Mr. Weasley spoke gently, Hermione thought the softest she'd ever heard from the man, and he was already a kind person.

"That's your granddad Rosie, and that's grandmum." Ron added.

"Hello love." Mrs. Weasley spoke to the toddler with tears pooling in her eyes. "Oh, Ron, Hermione, she's precious."

She spoke as the water slid down her plump cheeks. She suddenly turned to Hermione, covering her in a warm embrace. Hermione felt relieved tears spill from her eyes as she melted into the matriarch's hold. This was the acceptance she feared she wouldn't receive. She loved the woman in her arms like her own mum. She never wanted to disappoint her or hurt her in any way. Yet, she dreaded she had done both, which she still believed Mrs. Weasley felt. However, she felt the love that poured into the hug. She knew that even though it would take time to adjust, the older woman would still love Hermione like her daughter.

When the embrace had broken, the matriarch stood and wiped Hermione's tears away as she chuckled slightly. Hermione grinned and looked up at Ron, who smiled back. Mrs. Weasley blew out deeply and spoke.

"Well, let's get supper going and we can talk about all of this. Yes?" Ron and Hermione gladly agreed. They sat at the table and the questions were flowing from those around them. They both told their sides of the story as they ate and fed Rose, who was sitting on Ron's lap. Hermione explained what her life consisted of in America, answered questions the others had for her, and overall just felt relieved about how the evening was going. The family was happy to have Hermione back, and thrilled to be adding Rose to the family.

Conversation shifted from Hermione, to work, to Quidditch. Rose played happily with Victorie for a bit, then was passed between Harry, Ginny, and her grandparents. Rose refused to be held by anyone unless Ron had been close by her. She eventually had enough of other people for the day and was returned to her mum, clearly overwhelmed by the attention she was receiving from all the adults.

Her head laid on Hermione's shoulder, Rose's breath blowing in warm puffs on her neck. She was curled up and cuddled tightly to her mum. Hermione rocked her slightly side to side and gave a peck to her head.

"So, Hermione," Mr. Weasley began, "Do you have a job lined up that the Ministry? I hear there's a head position open for the Care of Magical Creature Enforcement. Sounds like it'd be a perfect fit for you based on your internship in America."

"Oh! And I could watch Rose while you and Ronald are at work! I would love spending more time with her." Mrs. Weasley jumped in. Ron glanced at Hermione. He was extremely interested to hear her answers to the questions he was sure were to follow. She looked nervous.

"Well, I am still working for the American Ministry… They really have an opening in that department?" She looked seriously at Mr. Weasley. He nodded.

"Just spoke to Kingsley about it the other day. He was asking for any recommendations I could suggest. However, I didn't have any… so he told me to keep my eye out for someone who'd be qualified." He raised an eyebrow and smiled when he saw her face light up.

"You could return in the morning and resign from your position there, pack up the house, and meet with Kingsley later that morning. Arthur can go with you, and Rose can stay here while you are running around." Mrs. Weasley was excited at the thought; not too subtly hinting that she wanted Rose with her.

"Victorie would love to have a friend to play with when we visit." Fleur added, glancing at her husband. He nodded in agreement. Hermione began to speak, but Ginny jumped in as well.

"If you return to America, you'd just have to return for the wedding. Living in England would make much more sense… Think about it Hermione." Ginny insisted.

Hermione closed her eyes and thought. She really had the family pulling for her to stay here. A job she knew she would enjoy and excel at was awaiting her _here_. Ron's family (which was essentially her family) was _here_. She would have Molly, her family to watch Rose _here_. She opened her eyes, and stared forward at the table, biting her lip in concentration.

She looked to her left where Ron was sitting. He was leaning back in his chair, with his right arm outstretched on the table, tracing the bottom of his water glass. At the silence, he looked up to her, blue eyes meeting deep brown.

"Well Hermione?" He asked, visibly concerned at what her answer would be. She removed her arm from her snoozing daughter and slid it into Ron's open one on the table. She intertwined their fingers and couldn't help but feel at home.

"We're staying."

* * *

 **A/N: I just wanted to say a huge thank you for all those who have read my story. Another massive thanks to those who have reviewed. I read every one and can't say how grateful I am to have that feedback and support. I was just looking over the stats for this story. It's so incredible to think that people from all across the globe are seeing my work. Amazing how technology can connect people. It's Thanksgiving here in America, and I am truly feeling that thanks. I hope I continue to give you a story worth reading.**

 **A huge shout out to the following people who have consistently reviewed and given support for this story: HeRonLove, Heavenly Survivor, JeanAndBilius, WeasleyIsMyKing540, kavyaanoop.10, chemrunner57, lovehr, LitEnthused, Emz Fan, ksouza3, AzaleaBlue, and the many "Guests." Also a big thanks to thatwitch64 for the shout out!**

 **More to come!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: This story has 50 favorites, 118 followers, and 165 reviews. This is beyond anything I expected from my dinky little story. Thank you to anyone who has read, followed, favorited, shared, and especially** **those who have reviewed. I cannot thank you all enough. So, to show my thanks, I wrote another chapter which I feel like you all will enjoy. Let's just say something happens much earlier than I planned on. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 17**

A grin stretched across Ron's face at her proclamation. He looked at the young woman in front of him, as she grinned at him in return. It was a hesitant grin; not completely confident. However, Ron knew deep down in his gut that this was it. He knew that this was the decision that would keep her here and with him, without a chance of bowing out. She gave a small squeeze to their interlaced fingers and brought Ron back to the cheers of the family. She chuckled slightly as Ron was brought from his daze. Ginny and Harry displayed wide grins; Ginny also kept an eye on their connected hands. Angelina was leaning her head on George's shoulder; George leaned to her and placed a kiss on her for head, both very happy with the announcement. The other family members gave a small applause, led by Molly, who was overjoyed at the thought. She tented her hands over her mouth in surprise, soon sliding up to wipe thrilled tears from her face.

Arthur clasped his hands together and stood. "I believe this is the occasion for a celebration." He looked toward his son, who often was absent from family suppers due to his demanding work schedule.

"Percy, would you mind getting the champagne glasses?" He nodded and several minutes later, returned with enough champagne and glassware for the company at the table. The slender goblets were filled and passed around by Percy. Hermione disconnected her fingers from Ron's and gently took hers with a quiet thanks, not to wake the sleeping child on her. As Percy offered Ron his glass, Hermione snuck a glance with a careful eye. She saw as he looked at the glass in front of him, and for a split second something flashed in his eyes. Then as soon as it came, it vanished. His jaw tensed, he managed a small smile, and politely declined the drink.

Hermione looked over at Harry, who happened to be observing the same situation. He raised an eyebrow and slightly shrugged his shoulders. Arthur tapped his glass for the table's attention.

"To our lovely Hermione, and dear, precious, Rose. Though we may have been separated in the past, may we all always come back to where destiny has intended us to be." He grinned and gave a wink to both Ron and Hermione. The elder man raised his glass in the air, which everyone mirrored. "To a returned daughter and a new life." The family repeated and drank their champagne. Hermione sipped from her flute, feeling the bubbly concoction slide down her throat. Ron guzzled his water and set his glass back on the old cedar table.

The table had more merriment and light conversation before Percy noted the time. It was late; the sun had gone down long ago, and the two tots were both dozing away. Several had to be at work the following morning and decided to call it a night. Goodbyes were said, hugs were squeezed in, kisses were pecked onto cheeks. Hermione spoke with Mrs. Weasley quickly about the next morning's arrangements, and before long the brunette was back in Ron's flat with her daughter and the tall redhead himself.

"I'll go lay Rosie down, then we can talk about tomorrow?" Ron agreed and sat on the couch waiting for her to return. A few moments later she walked back into the room barefoot, and plopped down on the sofa one cushion away from Ron. She pulled her hair into a messy bun at the top of her head and secured it with a hair tie. Hermione then turned toward him and tucked her legs underneath her, and leaned her shoulder into the comfortable padding. Ron couldn't help but realize how different her demeanor was from the conversation held in the same room, had it just the night prior?

"So what is your agenda for tomorrow?" Ron noticed as a few curls sprung loose from their confinement. He smirked at how she used to get so frustrated working with her hair.

"I go back to work tomorrow at 8:00. I was on a mission last week, so they gave me an extended weekend. I'll get off at 4:00." Hermione nodded her head in understanding and thought.

"Well, my plan is to leave early, around 6:00 in the morning, Floo to the cottage and pack everything up, then head to work and finish my resignation paperwork. Then I can Floo to the Ministry here and speak with Kingsley. Once I'm done, I can pick up Rose and head here." Ron looked questioningly at her.

"Your boss won't be upset at the sudden change of plans?" He raised an eyebrow at Hermione, knowing it was difficult for her to do things without notice.

"Well, I've been keeping her updated with the progress of Rose, so she knows what's been happening. This shouldn't come as too much of a surprise for her. I'll contact her tonight and let her know what is happening tomorrow." She paused and took in a breath. "Do you think you could take Rose to your mum's in the morning, and then maybe sneak away to work? Rose will be upset, but she already got to know her grandmum for a bit tonight, and if she doesn't calm down after some time then I can talk to Kingsley the following day and pick her up early." Hermione looked at Ron for a response.

To be honest, she was very nervous leaving Rose and being away from her for several hours while being such a distance away. Sure, she'd been left in the Ministry's nursery for complete days of work, but she had only been a few floors away if anything ever happened. Now she'd be leaving Rose alone with Ron to take her to someone she's never been left alone with before. She had full confidence that Ron and Molly would be fine; it was her daughter she was worried about.

"I could do that." Ron said as he stretched and placed his lanky legs on the low table in front of him, crossing them at the ankles.

"Good, alright then." Hermione nodded to herself mostly as a silence spread across the room. It would have been rather awkward if the two hadn't both been thinking away in their heads. She laid her head gently on the sofa's back thinking to herself.

"Does it happen often?" Ron asked, looking toward the brunette witch. She turned her head to him as she lifted it from the sofa. Her brows were scrunched together and raised slightly in confusion.

"Sorry? Does what happen?"

"What happened before we left for the Burrow." He watched carefully for a reaction. Ron saw exactly what he was looking for. A flicker of understanding crossed her features, as she looked down into her lap, her knees pushed together, and she picked at her fingernails. "It looked like an anxiety attack..." Ron added. Hermione's face twitched slightly as she tried to control her features.

"It's happened before in the past." She whispered discreetly, without changing her position or prior actions.

"How often?" Ron inquired, seeing how much she would let him in. She bit the inside of her lip, as she picked at her index finger's nail, chipping off a small bit of peach nail varnish that had been on there for ages.

"...maybe once or twice." She mumbled, seeming to be sinking deeper into the cushions. He doubted that very much based on the stress she'd been through the past few years and the reaction Rose had to her earlier that day.

"Hermione look at me." However, she continued to be focused on anything but that. After a moment of no response, he turned, sweeping his legs to the floor again, scooted to the cushion next to her, and rested both his hands on hers, effectively stilling them. Her hands stopped their moment and she sat staring at their connected hands in her lap.

"Hermione." He whispered, and her head rose to look him in the eye. He saw the shame that resonated there. "How many times?" She sighed deeply and swallowed to begin.

"Depends." She shrugged slightly. "At first it only happened a few times, during some really bad days before I had Rose. Just the feeling of panic and some rapid breathing. Then, after I had her it happened more. This one night, a few weeks after Rose was born, she was so upset and I couldn't get her to calm down. I tried everything, but I couldn't help her." A few tears trailed down Hermione's cheek. "I started to panic and then I couldn't breathe. It was horrid. I could just hear her screaming and I couldn't get it together to help myself, let alone help my infant daughter." She tucked her face to her shoulder, effectively wiping her tears on her blouse. "Eventually she calmed down and so did I. That may have been the worst of them, but they didn't stop. As Rose got older she would just crawl over and hug my legs until it was over." She bit her bottom lip and stifled a sob. She closed her eyes and breathed in and exhaled slowly.

"Have you seen a healer about this?" Ron asked gently, not wanting to cause her any more worry. She shook her head in negative, her eyes still closed.

"No." she whispered, opening her tear filled eyes. "I was worried that they'd say I was incompetent to care for Rose and take her away from me." She pulled in her lips tightly, more water running down her face. "I couldn't lose her Ron. She is _everything_ I have." Hermione sniffled a few times still trying to keep composure. Ron saw the pain that she had, and knew that Rose was the most important thing in the world to her. He remembered a time, at least one night, where _he_ had meant everything to her.

Ron looked down at their hands still in Hermione's lap. His large pale ones over hers, small and delicate. He moved them to smoothly intertwine them. She gazed down at the movement as well. Minutes ticked by as they both stared at their hands laced together; Ron spoke.

"No one will ever take Rose away from you. I won't let them." He spoke with conviction trying to assure her with his words. He tightened his grip comfortably on her hands. "The war messed us all up Hermione. I still have nights where I can't sleep, or I wake up from horrid dreams where everyone I love dies." He glanced up and noticed that she was already looking at him, her lip trembling. "And it's mad that I wasn't there to help you, and you weren't here to help me. But that has changed. We're here now. Whatever you need Hermione. Anything. I'm here now."

Hermione regarded the man in front of her. He had been her best friend, her first crush, her first love, and first lover. He'd been her first heartbreak who also happened to be the father of her child. He had grown so much since she first met him; they both had. During the war, she had nightmares; mainly of her time at Malfoy Manner. The torture she received there was ruthless. Between the Crucios, the malicious witch cutting into her arm, and being offered to a werewolf; it made complete sense that the events haunted her sleep. She would wake, and walk to the first floor of the Burrow in search of piping tea and a book to numb her brain. She would often find little comfort in either of those things. But, she did find comfort in Ron. She would arrive downstairs to find him lying on the sofa, or he would come down shortly after she had. Some nights it was physical comfort for both; hugs, lying together, comforting snogging. Other nights it would be a stroll outdoors under the stars, sharing tea and quiet talk, or a game of Wizard's Chess. Those nights got her through the past three years. Yes, she would be wholly heartbroken as she thought of them, but it was also an escape; to think about him, pretending almost, that he was there and words of hurt were never written. And now, here she sat. The only man she had ever loved, in front of her, with their hands intertwined. He was promising something permanent.

She was terrified.

He had left her before. During the hunt of course and she had a feeling it wasn't completely in his control; not that he had ever mentioned anything on the matter. Then he left again. This time to go to the Auror Academy. She didn't blame him for leaving. It was his dream, and she knew it would be good for him to get away from the bereavement of the Burrow for a while. He asked her, one night when both were woken by nightmares, if he should go. She encouraged him to leave, saying that he should still pursue his dream even though things in life had changed. Then, it was her turn to leave. She knew she couldn't 'get rid' of her pregnancy. That wasn't an option for her. She also knew Ron didn't want anything to do with her or their child. At first she was disbelieving. She tried every magical spell she could to test his letters, for some sort of corruption. Nothing. She couldn't stay, knowing the Weasley's were, after all, his family. So she left.

They had a long history of leaving each other. So now, when Ron said he is not going to leave, could she believe him?

She wasn't sure.

But, in this moment, she knew he wasn't the Ron who would write to her while he was a large distance away saying what they did was a mistake. This was the Ron who was with her that night, three years ago. The Ron who was so gentle and careful when she was nervous because it was her first time. The Ron who whispered his love to her as she experienced something she never had before. The Ron who gave her that final kiss before he turned to leave; something she told him to do. This was the Ron in front of her. Just as messed up and damaged as she was.

Before Hermione could think any further, she leaned forward and placed her lips on Ron's. He tensed as he didn't expect to be kissed at that moment, but quickly relaxed into her embrace. Her lips were soft and plump; the same lips he had been dreaming of for years. She was trembling slightly, and she shifted up a bit, closer to his full lips. It was a gentle kiss, but one full of hope and promise. After a moment, Hermione pulled back, successfully ending the kiss.

She swallowed and looked at him nervously. He opened his eyes as a massive grin threatened to split his face. She returned a shy smile to him. He leaned in again, as did Hermione, their noses brushing, when they heard Rose crying in the other room.

Hermione sat back and looked at their hands. She brushed her thumbs over the rough skin of his large hands and glanced back up to him.

"Duty calls." She chuckled, slightly disappointed that her daughter chose that moment to wake. "I guess I'll see you in the morning." She let go of his hands and stood as the cries continued to get louder. "Night Ron." She displayed another small grin as she turned to go care for their daughter.

"Goodnight love." He whispered, unsure if she heard him. His bedroom door clicked shut and he sat for a few moments as he listened to his daughter's cries soften as Hermione comforted her with soothing words. When he could hear no more, he returned to his temporary room, stripping of all but his pants, and plopped down on his bed. He reached over to his bedside table to quickly grab his wand, casting a one-sided silencing charm. Setting his wand back down, he yearned there would be no nightmares tonight. This had been the longest he'd gone without a drink for years; and without any liquor to numb his dreams, he feared the nightmares would return full force. He lay back, sighing, and tried to remember every detail about the kiss they shared, hoping it was enough to drive away the dark.

* * *

 **A/N: Well? I sure hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you think!**

 **I also love to share other stories I have enjoyed for my fellow Romione lovers. One I love is "Almost Everything I Wish I'd Said" by hey-torch. To warn you, it's a dark and twisted story. That being said, I love stories where different things happens to the characters. And this story gives you _all_ the feels. The sequel is "Light Outside" and hasn't been completed. I cannot wait to see how Ron and Hermione heal through all they went through. **

**More to come!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing of hers!**

 **Chapter 18**

Ron had just finished drying his hair and pulling a black tee shirt over his head as a small knock was heard at his makeshift bedroom door. He opened it slowly and on the other side was Hermione with a sleeping toddler in her arms. She had bags under her eyes, frazzled hair, and was only partially dressed; wearing a black pencil skirt and a vest tucked into it.

"Are you alright?" He whispered, knowing that he'd likely be hexed if he commented on her appearance. There was no 'good' way to say she hadn't looked well. She scoffed gently.

"Just great. Your daughter decided to stay awake as much as she could last night. Then, when she did sleep, she had to be on me, and if I moved a centimeter, she'd wake up!" She whispered harshly. "I've tried putting her down several times this morning to get ready, but I only get so far before she wakes crying again! Could you take her?" Ron nodded as they worked to detach the child from her to Ron as carefully as possible. It was similar to defusing a bomb, Hermione thought. Soon the slumbering child was lying in her father's hold, and Hermione sighed a breath of relief. As she looked down she noticed her vest had been pulled displaying part of her practical black bra, and a good portion of her breast. She quickly scrambled to cover herself, feeling her skin blush. Hoping Ron didn't see anything she muttered a thanks and rushed back to Ron's room.

What she didn't see was Ron's flushed skin as well. As he detached Rose from her mother, he noticed her top had slid, revealing much more than Ron had expected to see that morning. He quickly adverted his eyes, knowing that they were not yet in a position for him to be viewing her in that way. He tried to clear his head as he ventured into the kitchen for some breakfast.

About twenty minutes later, Hermione came into the room, fully dressed, now wearing a pale yellow cap sleeve blouse; hair pinned tightly to the back of her head in a low bun, and no longer had bags under her eyes. In fact, her eyes looked a bit different. He couldn't place what was different about them. They looked slightly larger, and her eyelashes were a few shades darker than usual.

"Okay, I'm off." She announced, still speaking softly not to wake Rose. She approached Ron quietly, her shoes clicking against the hardwood floor, and carefully gave a kiss to Rose's head. "Be good for daddy and grandmum, darling. I love you Rosie." She whispered to the sleeping girl.

She stepped back and watched the two momentarily as she bit her lip. She knew the longer she stayed the more difficult it would be to leave. She snatched a piece of toast from Ron's plate and waved a quick goodbye as she was covered in green flames.

* * *

Ron continued to eat his breakfast and get ready for the day with Rose still fast asleep on his shoulder. Around 7:00 he decided to get her dressed and ready for his mum. He wanted to make sure he had plenty of time for Rose to become comfortable with his mum before he needed to leave for work.

He laid her down on the soft white comforter and began to change her from her pajamas. She began to stir and squirm as he got her new nappy on. She squinted up at him from the light in the room. He grinned and bent down to give her a kiss on the head.

"Morning Rosie." He said softly. She blinked a few times and rubbed her chubby fist into her eyes. When she removed them, Ron was pulling on a frilly light purple blouse over her head. As he reached for her white shorts when her brows ruffled in confusion.

"Mummy?" Ron paused momentarily, slightly panicked that Rose would have a meltdown, but swiftly continued to grab the clothing and pull them up her legs.

"Mummy went to work, love. She'll be back later." Rose's lip began to wobble and tears formed in her eyes.

"I want mummy." She said, still not having an outburst, but on the verge of one. Ron lifted her on her legs to get her shorts over her nappy covered bum, and then crouched slightly to look in her watery eyes.

"I know Rosie, but she'll be back later. We're going to play until then." She sniffled a few times and her face grew red. Ron thought quickly and picked her up, bringing his daughter to snuggle into his chest. He could hear her breathing calm down slightly, but she still wriggled and the dam broke, letting all the tears flood loose. He frantically looked for something to calm her down, knowing that her lamb must be around there somewhere. He found it ruffled in the bedsheets where she had spent most her night with Hermione.

"Want. _Mummy_." The tot wailed, clinging to her father's neck. Ron thought his heart was breaking as he heard her cries.

"Here Rosie, look! It's lamby!" Ron offered it to the upset child. After a moment, she peeked from over her arm and snatched the lamb from him. She brought it to her chest and hugged it as it curled slightly into her neck. He also found her dummy and gave it to her as well. At this point, he'd do anything to keep her happy. He didn't want Hermione's plans to be disrupted to come back early, and he certainly didn't want to hear any more heart-wrenching screams. Ron stood there rocking Rose gently trying to completely calm the small girl.

A few moments later, she calmed enough for Ron to gather the essentials in the nappy bag and Flooed them over to the Burrow.

Molly greeted the pair happily dusting her hands on her apron, leaving a smear of flour behind. She reached up and kissed Ron on the cheek, and waved a hello to Rose who was still cuddled into her father's embrace. Fleur was sitting on the worn sofa sipping from a teacup, while her daughter played on the floor with some toys. She greeted the pair from her seat, continuing to watch her daughter.

"Fleur thought it would be best if Victorie stayed here today so Rose had a friend to play with." Mrs. Weasley mentioned to Ron. He nodded and sat down on the floor next to where Victorie was playing. He shifted Rose so she sat on his lap, still reluctantly clinging to Ron.

"Heya Victorie." Ron smiled at the girl just a few months younger than his own daughter. The blonde child looked up and grinned at Ron. At his voice, Rose raised her head, now seeing the other child playing on the floor. She craned her neck to see her fully and observed the girl her daddy was talking to. Ron freed his hand closest to her and started rearranging the toys she was playing with.

"Unkee Von!" She giggled, shaking her head from side to side. Rose raised an eyebrow seeing Ron play with this tot. She kept watching the child and slowly slipped herself from Ron's lap and to the hardwood across from her cousin. She still held her lamb to herself and with dummy in mouth, cautiously reached for a toy that was currently discarded. When she brought the toy up for her to look at, Victorie noticed it was missing. As the blonde looked at the chubby hand that held her toy, she giggled. Rose looked back at the tot and giggled as well. Ron watched the situation carefully; unsure what was being said in toddler language, but thrilled it was going well. The girls seemed to break the tension and continued to play happily with each other, like the night previously.

Ron sighed a breath of relief and leaned forward to kiss Rose on the head, which she did not notice since she was far too busy playing with her new friend. He stood, snatching the nappy bag, and walked over to his mother in the kitchen. She was kneading dough on the countertop, slanting forward, pushing deep into the sticky substance. Ron took a seat across from her on a stool by the counter, dropping the bag on the floor. He glanced up at his mother slaving away. He knew she would have something to say to him after his impromptu announcement the night before. He just wasn't sure when it was bound to come out. She matriarch looked up when they heard the two toddlers squealing in joy, with Fleur's soft chuckles shortly behind. This put a grin on the older woman's face. She sighed and Ron knew this was the moment.

"You could have told your father and me. Harry and Ginny knew before us? It's _our_ granddaughter!" She exhaled exasperatedly.

"Mum, Harry knew before I did, remember? Hermione told him to come to Mungo's before she talked to me. Then Ginny barged in through the Floo, not really giving us a choice to tell you and dad first." Ron argued softly. His mother shook her head, knowing he was right.

"I mean really Ronald, in this house? Under our roof?" She questioned. "Teenage hormones." She muttered, digging harder into the dough. "You should have kept that thing to yourself!" She whispered harshly.

"Merlin, Mum!" He looked back toward Fleur and the children playing, certainly paying no attention to the conversation between Ron and his mother. "And for the record, _she_ came into _my_ room! I didn't take advantage of her. It was completely consensual!" He spoke keeping his voice low, a blush creeping up the back of his neck.

"Oh Ronald. I'm not saying that! Just that, well." She stopped kneading the dough at this point. "That you should have thought about casting a contraceptive charm or something; leaving her pregnant while you were at training! I hope you are being smarter about that now!" She eyed him, giving him a look he learned that meant business over the years.

"Mum. That's not even a concern at the moment." Ron wanted to fall through the floor instantly, from discussing his sex life with his mother. She continued to watch him.

"Mmhmm." She muttered, clearly not convinced. "Look, I'm glad Rose is here. She is a wonderful little girl, and I love her dearly already. But, don't bring another child into this world until the two of you are married. Please." Ron knew his flushed skin turned another shade brighter of red. He exhaled deeply.

"Fine mum. Just, please don't mention any of this when Hermione picks up later. She was terrified to tell you mum." Ron managed, as Mrs. Weasley softened her look. "She thought you would hate her. I told her that wasn't possible, but she believed it. Probably thought having a child out of wedlock made her a lesser woman or something. So please, just keep it light? She doesn't need any more stress right now." It was now his turn to eye his mother to show his meaning. The wrinkled woman looked over at her grandchildren playing and then back at Ron.

"Alright, love." She agreed. "Not a word, I promise."

"Thanks mum." Mrs. Weasley nodded. Ron glanced at the clock and knew it was time for him to sneak away. His mother followed his gaze, and laid the dough in a dish. She cleaned her hands and walked to the living room, as Ron walked through the hallway keeping hidden from sight.

"You lovelies ready for some breakfast?" Molly asked her granddaughters.

"Hungee!" The girls shouted. The matriarch bent down to pick up Rose, who was much more relaxed than the night before. She tentatively allowed her gandmum to hold her and take her to the table as Fleur followed with Victorie. As their backs were turned, Ron walked into the fireplace, taking a final account of Rose safely with his mum, and Flooed to the Ministry.

* * *

Hermione walked into the mess of a den she once stood in just days prior. Not knowing how long she had until Rose would need her; Hermione set to work quickly packing things away with the assistance of magic. Items and furniture pieces flew around, shrinking themselves down to be toted away. After a bit the entire den was packed and she moved to Rose's room.

She looked around the nursery she created for her daughter. The light yellow room was decorated minimally, but it was what she could afford at the time. She walked over to the old crib she found at a secondhand store. She ran her hand over the worn wood and shrunk it down to fit into her suitcase. The action caused the mobile above it to sway slightly, and gently play a soft tune. Hermione smiled at the action, reaching up to touch the small figures of fabric farm animals hanging from the device. She wound the turn causing the music to play joyfully. Hermione closed her eyes and tried to remember just how many times she sang the same song to Rose. She remembered back to one night just a few years earlier.

 **...**

Rose wailed from her crib, at just five months old, she had quite the set of lungs. Hermione swiftly entered the room. It was three in the morning and Hermione knew that she would not be sleeping that night. It seemed Rose knew what day it was as well.

"Shh, Rosie girl. It's alright sweetheart." Hermione gently cradled the babe in her arms. Rose calmed slightly, now crying instead of screaming. Hermione grabbed a cloth and paced over to the rocking chair in the corner of the room. With a crack of moonlight illuminating the room, she sat while Rose clawed and grasped at her shirt. Knowing what she wanted, Hermione slid down the shoulder of her over-sized t-shirt and attached Rose to her breast. With the cries instantly gone, and Rose contently eating away, Hermione was brought back to the reason she couldn't sleep.

It had been one year since she left the Burrow. One year since she saw the woman she considered to be her mother. One year since she left the place that had been her third home, with Hogwarts being her second. One year since she left them all behind.

A tear spilled out the corner of her eye. She sniffled and glanced up at the photo that was hung by Rose's crib. The redhead whom she loved for years stood laughing at something off camera, then turned looking toward the camera and displaying a wide crooked grin. She remembered how that would turn her to mush; how just looking at a picture of it now would make her heart clench and tears form in her eyes.

She looked at her daughter who was staring wide eyed back at her. Hermione sniffed a bit to keep her sobs under control – something she had been working on all night. She knew this little girl needed her to be strong. After all, she was the only one to care for her; the only one to love her. Hermione bit her lip and rocked gently in the chair as she tried to shake away the pain that resonated in her heart. She brushed the soft red curls that sprung from her daughter's head, just imagining how beautiful they would be as she grew.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine… You make me happy when skies are grey." Hermione sang softly to her small daughter, still tenderly rubbing her face. With her mother's soothing voice and soft touch, her eyes closed and slowed her pace in eating. "You'll never know dear, how much I love you… Please don't take my sunshine away."

 **…**

As the song ended the mobile stopped. Hermione couldn't help but notice which creature landed right in front of her vision: a lamb. Hermione smiled and shook her head. Perhaps that is why Rose was so taken with the toy her father had given her. She moved her memories aside and finished packing Rose's room.

She packed the rest of the cottage and sent the suitcases to Ron's flat. She had just checked the time when a silvery terrier ran toward her. He rubbed his side against her legs while circling her and then sat patiently to relay its message. She chuckled softly and bent down to pat the dog on its head.

"What is it?" She asked. In Ron's voice the message was announced.

"Hope everything is going well. Just left Mum's and Rose was playing happily. She seems to be fine. We're meeting with Kingsley at 10:00 if you can make it back in time."

Hermione sighed a breath of relief knowing her daughter had taken the change smoothly. She took one last look at the place she called her home for the past three years. It held memories that were good and bad: the room where she cried herself to sleep for countless nights, the bathroom where her water broke, the floor where Rose took her first steps. She couldn't believe that she was leaving; it was bittersweet. She took a breath knowing that the memories she would make with Rose in England with her family would be far more important. She closed her eyes and Apparated to the American Ministry of Magic.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing of hers!**

 **Chapter 19**

Ron entered the Ministry of Magic which was bustling with vocal wizards and witches. He noticed Harry reading the Daily Prophet at a nearby bench. As he strode toward him, Harry glanced up, and started folding his paper.

"How'd it go this morning, mate?" Harry asked, tucking the paper under his arm and standing to walk with Ron.

"Overall, pretty smooth." Ron flushed slightly recalling the happenings of that morning. Harry studied the rising blush on his skin.

"Is that because or Hermione, or did your mom mention something about the two of you shagging in her house." He said nodding toward his skin, and ending with a questioning eyebrow. Ron self-consciously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Maybe both..." Ron mumbled, as he did they passed by Kingsley Shacklebolt in the main lobby.

"Auror Weasley," his authoritative voice boomed, reaching out to shake Ron's hand with a firm grip. "I'll see you in a few hours, yes?"

"Yes, sir." Ron answered, standing to his full height. "We might be having an added guest as well." The Minister nodded his approval, and the parted ways. Harry looked over to Ron.

"Wait." He spoke, effectively stopping Ron in his tracks. Ron gave him a confused look, as they were halted in one of the busiest places at the Ministry. "You said both. What happened between you and Hermione to make you blush?" Ron rolled his eyes and pulled him to continue down a Ministry hall. "Well?" Harry pressed.

"Nothing really... She may have kissed me last night." Harry eyes grew wide and he slapped Ron on the back.

"That's progress Ron. Although, Ginny predicted that you've already been back at shagging." Ron shook his head, cursing his pale skin for showing his embarrassment.

"She's not ready for that. And if we don't figure out what happened to those bloody letters, I don't think she'll ever be." Ron stared forward, focusing on anything in front of him, rather than look at his childhood friend's reaction. Like most men, Ron and Harry did not share deep moments or personal feelings with each other often. Ron remembered the last time the two of them being so serious about something; when Harry told Ron he was proposing to Ginny.

"Look mate, she's probably just keeping herself safe." Harry felt Ron tense next to him at the word; Harry internally cringed at his clumsy choice of wording. "Not that you would harm her, but the past three years, she's thought you hated her and wanted nothing to do with your daughter. We know that wasn't true, but Hermione's all about the facts. And fact is, those letters broke her. She wants to be with you, we could all see it last night. Just... just give her time." Ron gave a curt nod of his head, as Harry sighed, and continued into an open lift to carry them to the Auror Department.

As the doors slid open, the lift pooled out, and other piled in. In this jumbled mess, Harry caught a small young woman glancing at Ron as she passed him to enter the lift, almost bumping into the wizard in front of her. Ron hardly noticed, as he was focused on what was ahead of him. The woman was Isla Hawkins, Kingsley's personal secretary.

"She's watching you again." Harry mumbled.

"Who?" Ron asked his eyes glancing slightly down towards Harry.

"Isla." Harry watched his best mate clench his jaw as the tips of his ears turned red. Ron swallowed, causing his Adam's apple to bob. "Probably still has that crush?" Harry voiced, trying to figure the reason the tall redhead has such a reaction.

"Mmm, yea, probably." Ron muttered, quickly ending the discussion, leaving Harry at a loss. As they turned down the hall, they pushed open the doors to the Auror Department. Harry murmured a goodbye as he turned to the main Auror's wing, compartmentalized into cluttered cubicles. Ron continued down, deeper into the department. He turned a sharp right, greeted the elderly secretary, and continued into his office.

He removed his outer robes and hung them on a hook as he slumped in his chair. He ran a hand over his face, exhaling deeply. Shaking his head, he took out a piece of parchment, inked a quill, and scribbled a note. Folding it properly, and casting a quick-send spell, the Ministry Memo flew from the room, quickly opening and shutting the door. He peered at the stack of files on his desk, explaining his new assignment. The very top mission was one they had been processing for a while, and was finally ready to be enacted in just a few days' time. He tapped his fingers on his desk, while he read through the strategically designed plan, one that he was asked to lead. Ron was first excited for the mission; after all, they'd been working on tracking the Death Eaters down in this specific case for over a year. But, after a moment he realized that he would be leaving Rose and Hermione for a very dangerous mission. At the thought, he conjured a Patronus and sent it with a message to Hermione, whom he thought would like to know how the morning went.

* * *

Ron walked confidently into the center of the Ministry of Magic, giving one last plead of how much he wanted answers from this meeting. He entered the hall which led to Kingsley's office, slowly approaching the secretary's desk directly outside, which was empty. He looked around, silently thanking that she wasn't there, and advanced to the Minister of Magic's door. He knocked soundly, and the door swung open revealing Kingsley and Auror Kensington.

"Please, come in," Kingsley motioned to Ron. Ron walked into the room, the door shutting behind him as he continued. "Miss. Hawkins is out running an errand for me at the moment." He shook his hand as he did earlier, Kinsley asked Ron to sit in one of the three leather chairs across from his seat, one of them already occupied by Auror Kensington. The man rose and shook Ron's hand as well, then returning to his seat, as Ron took the seat furthest to the left.

"Britton here was just catching me up on the case at hand." Kingsley spoke. "It appears as there has been some mismanagement of documents in the Post Department?" Ron nodded, and was about to speak when there was a small rapping on the door. Kingsley raised his hand and the door flung open. The Minister's face displayed his surprise as he took in the small brunette standing before them. She stood there nervously as she had not been invited in the room. Kingsley shook his head slightly and a grin spread across his face.

"Hermione Granger," He boomed. "Do come in!" Hermione released a small breath and proceeded into the large office. The door closed and sealed itself behind her. Kingsley reached forward to shake her petite hand. As he did, he took his other hand and placed it around their grasp, tightening his grip slightly. "It's very good to see you."

She smiled at this and nodded her head. "It's good to be back, sir." Kingsley laughed loudly and released her hand.

"Such formality! Please, we've all been through the war together. I will always be Kingsley to the both of you. Please, have a seat." Hermione turned and took the chair that was in the center of the three.

"Auror Kensington was contacted by Ron about some complications with the international post. He was just informing me of the evidence he has gathered when the two of you have arrived." Kingsley nodded toward Kensington to allow him to speak.

"Yes, so far I have both Ron and Hermione's statements of what they each had encountered during the time listed. I have read them over and looked into other outgoing and incoming mail from the Auror Training location. However, no one else seemed to have any concerns with their post." He looked between the three of them, all listening intently. "I asked you both to send me the letters you said were tampered with. I did a full diagnostic read of the letters Ron received and found no magical manipulation or any magical use whatsoever except for the long distance owls used to carry them. Hermione, did you bring yours today?" She nodded, and pulled out a small bundle of letters from her bag, and handed them to the Auror.

"I'll do another testing of these, but if it goes as I expect, they will have the same results as the others." He paused looking at Ron and Hermione, both having disappointment written across their faces at the lack of information he was providing. "I was running out of options to why the letters look so familiar to your handwriting, and after finding nothing to do with magic, I wondered if someone took the time to copy the handwriting exactly." Both the redhead and the brunette's heads perked at this statement.

"I cast an analytical handwriting identification spell based on samples I had of yours. It came back positive for error." Hermione turned back to Ron after Kensington's statement, making quick eye contact, and then snapping back to the investigating Auror.

"Muggles have handwriting analyzers, but they compare nothing to doing it the magical way. The errors were so slight; they wouldn't have even identified it. It's no surprise neither of you noticed it."

"So you're saying," Ron interrupted, "that someone was mental enough to study our handwriting and forge it so well by hand that it took a spell to confirm it?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Kensington confirmed, nodding his head. He reached and shuffled through a pile of parchment placed on Kingsley's desk. He pulled out a file and opened it. "I have a list of witches and wizards who worked in the Post Department, specifically the international section. Do you recognize any of the names? That could possibly give me a lead of who to look into." He handed Hermione the list as her eyes quickly scanned the page. Ron leaned forward and read through the list over her shoulder.

Eleanor Williams

Bruno Smith

Romilda Jenkens

Hiran Singleton

Rolf James

Indigo Fredrickson

Taylor Thompson

Hermione's hand lowered the paper carefully into her lap at the same moment, Ron's heart sunk. He hadn't finished reading the list, as he was wracking his brain for any familiarity of the names, but as she lowered the parchment, he knew she didn't know any of them either. She shook her head slowly as she handed the list back to Kensington.

"That's too bad. I will continue to look into this, and see if I can find any other clues as to who caused this." Kensington gathered his papers, shook their hands, and exited the room. The three were left in the office, as Hermione spoke.

"Minister," She began.

"Kingsley." He insisted.

"Kingsley, do you have time to speak with me for a few moments?" She hesitantly asked.

"Absolutely." He turned toward Ron and shook his hand a final time. "Thank you for bringing this to attention Ron. I will do everything in my power to help find who did this."

"Thank you." Ron released his hand, and glanced to look at Hermione once more before returning to his office.

Kingsley sat again and nodded at Hermione to begin.

"Well, sir-Kingsley, with all that has happened I have decided to return to England. I just finished my resignation paperwork before I came to meet with you." She swallowed, unsure of why she was feeling so nervous of speaking to an old supporter of hers. "Mr. Weasley mentioned that there was a position open in the Care of Magical Creatures Enforcement Department, and I would like to be considered for an interview."

"The job is yours." Kingsley stated simply. Hermione's eyebrows rose.

"Sir, wouldn't you like to consider other candidates and decide who would be best fit for the position? The head of my department in America has said she would be my recommendation-"

"Hermione," Kingsley said, leaning forward on his desk slightly. "When the position first opened, I mentioned to Arthur that _you_ would be the best person for it, and that it was too bad you were still working in America. Now, you're here. Seems like a perfect fit to me. The job is yours." Hermione wasn't sure what to say. She didn't want any preferred treatment, but it seemed Kingsley made up his mind.

"Well thank you sir." Hermione was sure she would have been reprimanded for the use of sir again, when the door opened revealing a small, brunette, young woman. She was looking down at a piece of parchment when she entered.

"Minister," She began, as she looked up, taking notice that he had company. "Oh, I'm sorry; I thought you were free after that last meeting."

"Not to worry." Hermione stood as Kingsley walked them towards the woman whose eyes widened at the sight of Hermione. "Isla, this is Hermione Granger. She is the new head of the Care of Magical Creatures Enforcement Department. Hermione, meet Isla Hawkins, my personal secretary. If you can't reach me, Isla will be able to help." Hermione held out her hand as Isla brought hers up to shake as well.

"It's n-nice to meet you, Miss. Granger." Isla said, still awestruck by the woman in front of her.

"Oh, please, Hermione is fine. Pleasure to meet you as well." Hermione gave her a reassuring smile.

"So, what were you in need of Isla?" Kingsley asked.

"Oh, it can wait until you're finished, sir." Isla nodded her head once, and left the two alone.

"Was there anything else, Hermione?" Kingsley brought her attention back to their conversation. Hermione had been considering telling him about Rose. He would find out sooner or later; everyone would.

"Yes, actually." She cleared her throat. "Ron and I have a daughter. Only the family knows and, well, now you. But, I'm sure it will be spread about soon, and I wanted you to know coming from us." She internally hoped Ron didn't mind her telling Kingsley. As she looked at the man, she saw his eyebrows raise and lower as he thought.

"Congratulations. Children are a wonderful gift." He spoke with genuine warmth, and Hermione was thankful for it.

"Thank you. Shall I start tomorrow?" Kingsley told her to transition in how'd she like, and bid her a good day.

Hermione exited the corridor and decided to stop by Ron's office before picking Rose up. She walked through the Auror Department to the Special Forces Branch and looked around for the secretary to ask the direction of Ron's office. The desk sat unoccupied, which made Hermione wonder where all the secretaries had gone to that day. She searched for Ron's name when she saw a gold nameplate on a large mahogany door which read _Auror Weasley_. Happy to have finally found what she was looking for, she stepped closer, ready to knock, when she heard voices from the inside.

"Do we really need to talk about this now?" Hermione's brows furrowed as she heard Ron's voice muffled slightly through the door.

"Does she know?" Hermione was shocked to hear the voice of a woman as well. "Ron! Did you tell her?"

"No."

"What? I met the woman and she doesn't know about us?"

"Why does she even need to know? I mean, really Isla, what's it going to do?" Ron said so quietly, Hermione wasn't completely sure she heard correctly; was he speaking with the woman she had just been introduced to?

"I will see this woman daily. Work with her on a regular basis. I'm not having her find out another way and think I am a slag who goes around stealing other women's men!" The woman said the last part in a harsh whisper.

Hermione took a step back from the door and continued stepping backward until she stood in the middle of the corridor. Her legs turned her and carried her through to the main Floo station, as her mind raced to put together the pieces of conversation she had heard muffled through the door. _'Had Ron been in a relationship with this woman? Was he currently with her?'_ The thought pained her. But, what right did she have to be hurt by him seeing someone else? They weren't together. They just had a child together. They had been apart for three years. Of course he would move on. _'Hadn't he with Lavender?'_ She blinked back tears as the thought came. She shook her head to rid her of the idea. _'He explained that already. He was just being kind letting her stay with him.'_ But, was he really? Perhaps he was just trying to ease the situation to help get her and Rose to stay. She took a deep breath to compose herself as she approached the Floo terminal, taking her to the Burrow.

* * *

Ron sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It was a mistake. We both know that. We've discussed this already."

"I know." Isla said quietly, as she was looking at anything but Ron, as she leaned against the wall. Turning to him, she spoke again. "Is it true you have a daughter?" She inquired. Ron looked back at her completely shocked.

"How did you…" Ron's brows creased, completely floored because of the question being asked of him.

"So it's true?" She gave a small laugh. "Lavender and her big mouth. I just thought she wanted you to herself…" She paused and wiped a tear from her eye. "She-Hermione, still deserves to know. If the tables were turned, I'd want to know. Especially if you're still in love with her." Ron met her eyes at the statement, looking slightly guilty.

"Of course. I've known for a while, and _that_ night proved that you're still in love with her." She gave a small, sad, smile.

Ron looked serious, and deflated. "Look, I'm sorry-" with a wave of her hand, she stopped him.

"No. It's like you said, we discussed the matter. It's done. No more apologies. Just... just tell her." She looked at Ron with sad eyes, water trailing down her cheeks.

"Alright. I'll tell her."

Isla nodded in approval, and took a deep breath as she placed her hand on the doorknob. Then she opened the door suddenly and slipped out.

Ron exhaled loudly, cruising himself for his past actions and wondered how he would tell Hermione.

 **A/N: I had a lovely conversation with chemrunner57 about the theories to what happened to Ron and Hermione's letters. I would love to read the theories you have! Also, so sorry for the new conflict the story brought this chapter. Their lives aren't easy, and they will always have patches where things happen. I'd like to hear your thoughts on what Ron is discussing as well! You'll find out next chapter.**

 **(Also, this yesterday marked my one year on fanfiction! Yay!)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing of hers!**

 ***A massive thanks to AzaleaBlue for helping me with this chapter!***

 **Chapter 20**

Hermione stepped out of the Burrow's fireplace into a room full of laughter. Rose and Victorie were lying on the ground laughing hysterically while George was kneeling above them making multicolored bubbles appear from a rounded bubble wand. As the bubbles burst tiny flowers would flutter down onto their faces, and once they touched their skin, would disappear with a 'pop'. Molly was sitting on the sofa with some tea, and toast chatting with Fleur while watching her grandchildren.

At the arrival of Hermione, Rose glanced back, stretching her head backwards to look at her mother, upside-down. Seeing her, a huge grin spread across her face.

"Mummy!" She shouted as she jumped to her feet and ran to her mum. Hermione crouched down and caught her daughter in her hold. Rose threw her arms around her mother's neck and squeezed tightly. Hermione closed her eyes, using the opportunity to wipe her eyes free of the remaining tears. The three adults in the room stopped to watch the moment between the young woman and her tot. Molly couldn't express how happy she was now that her granddaughter and (hopefully) future daughter-in-law were in their lives.

"Mummy, we play!" She released her mum from her tight embrace and pointed back at George. "Bubbles!" She giggled and looked back at Hermione with bright eyes and an eager look on her face. Hermione grinned at her daughter, and reached to tuck a wayward curl behind her ear.

"Have you been playing with Uncle George?" She asked her daughter. She glanced up at George and smiled at him as well. He looked so much happier than he did when she left years ago, she couldn't help but observe how like his old self he was the night before. She knew Angela had been crucial to his healing process. Just seeing the two of them interact; she knew they were completely in love.

"New product at the shop, Angela's idea actually," he shrugged. "I figured my nieces would enjoy it." Victorie was still on the ground giggling away at the bubbles swirling above her, she clapped her hands and shouted. "Well, my lunch break is nearly over. Better get back to the shop." George pecked a kiss on each of the toddler's heads, and one to his mother's cheek, quickly saying goodbye to the two other women, and Apparated back to his work.

"We must be off as well. Bill is coming home for his lunch soon." Fleur scooped up Victorie, and gave Hermione and Molly hugs before Flooing back to Shell Cottage. Molly walked into the kitchen and stirred the stew that sat bubbling on the stove.

"Are you staying for lunch Hermione?" She collected her daughter in her arms and brought her over to the kitchen as well; Rose leaning away from her hip to see what her grandmum was doing.

"Sure." Hermione replied as she Accioed a bib from the nappy bag. She slid Rose into the high chair and secured her. Molly walked over and set some bread and vegetables on the tray for the hungry toddler. Mrs. Weasley served Hermione a bowl of steaming, chunky beef stew. Hermione inhaled, and instantly felt warmth spread through her body. Although it was summer, Hermione knew the warmth was comforting based on who created the meal. Molly sat with her bowl as well, and began to eat.

In a content silence, the pair watched Rose eat her meal happily, occasionally talking random nonsense. Hermione smiled at her daughter and noticed Molly glancing at her, once again, and look away. When they were almost finished, Hermione sighed and looked up to Molly.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Weasley," Hermione whispered, no longer feeling hungry. The matriarch looked up at the young woman in front of her. Remembering what she told her son earlier that day, she held her tongue and reached out a hand to cover the smaller witch's.

"We were all hurt dear. But, I understand why you left. Well, now that you've told us. I would have done exactly the same if I was in your position. You were scared, and Ron said he wanted nothing to do with you or your baby. I just wish you knew you could talk to me." She gave a small squeeze to her hand.

"I know that now Mrs. Weasley." Hermione answered wiping a tear from her eye.

"Molly, dear." The woman corrected her. Hermione smiled and nodded her head. Hermione looked to Rose who was slowing down while eating, and looking awfully sleepy.

"Molly... would you mind if Rose and I stayed for a bit?" Hermione didn't want to return to Ron's flat to be alone, especially after she overheard the conversation in Ron's office earlier. A huge grin spread across Molly's face.

"Of course! Stay as long as you like." Hermione smiled in return, and the pair began cleaning up the dishes from their lunch. Molly went to lay Rose down in the crib she had for when Victore stayed over. Hermione finished drying the dishes and looked over at the entryway table where a copy of the Daily Prophet sat. Hermione dried her hands and picked up the copy to read. She flipped a few pages in and saw something that gave her an idea. She walked to the garden and sat in a comfortable chair. The breeze ruffled the parchment as she read. While every once in a while, taking out her wand and taping the paper, creating a small circle on the page.

* * *

Ron Flooed into his flat just after leaving work. He expected to hear Rose and Hermione's voices and see them playing in his den, like they had been the past few days. However, he walked into silence.

"Hermione? Rose?" He called, and heard nothing in response. He turned on some lights and began to work on dinner. He assumed that Hermione got caught up talking with his mum. As he worked he dreaded the conversation he would have with Hermione that night. Would she forgive him after he messed up so badly? He shook his head and continued to chop up some vegetables as he thought back on _that_ night.

* * *

It was a Friday night, a few months back, and most of the Ministry employees headed out the local pub to blow off some steam. Ron was leaning heavily on the bar drinking a mug of beer, and had several empty shot glasses of whisky surrounding it. Harry was standing next to him wondering how Ron could remain vertical after all he had drank. Ron slammed his now empty mug, down on the table.

"Another round, yeah?" He yelled too loudly as others cheered around him. Harry looked concerned at his friend. This is how Ron had been acting since he couldn't find _her_. Working tirelessly as an Auror and drinking his nights, and sometimes days, away. Never listening to Harry when he'd been told he had enough, or he needed to get back to his flat. And as of late, he drank even more.

"Don't you think you've had enough mate?" Harry suggested, nudging Ron with his elbow. Ron squinted his eyes a bit, Harry guessed it was his best effort at a glare.

"Piss off 'arry." Ron slurred and he brushed him off and looked the other direction in search of his drink. Harry shook his head and grabbed Ron's arm firmly, capturing his attention once more.

"No, Ron. Drinking away your life isn't going to change anything. If Hermione was-"

"DON'T you _dare_ say that name!" Ron yelled, moving so quickly out of Harry's grasp, and pushed Harry against the wall with his forearm bracing his across his chest, you'd think he'd been sober. "It doesn't matter if s-she'd be here, 'cuz, she's not here, is she? She never will be."

"If it doesn't matter, then why have you gone mad?" Harry challenged him. He thought for a moment that he saw a breakthrough in Ron's eyes, there for merely a second before being masked by fury. Ron pulled Harry from the wall and pushed him away, grunting a "leave" as he leaned his torso against the bar once more.

"Where's my bloody drink?!" He demanded. Harry stood there wondering how much longer he could buy off the press and the pub staff members before word got out that Ron was a complete and utter drunk. At this point, he had another drink in his hand, and three more shot glasses emptied beside it. Harry glanced toward the exit, feeling the need to leave and stop protecting Ron. It had been years, and nothing had gotten through to him. But, he knew full well how drunk he was. If he left him there, he'd be arrested for killing multiple people from just looking at him wrong. Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes beneath his glasses.

"I can make sure he gets home alright." Slightly startled, Harry turned to see Isla, the small, brunette secretary whom he saw often at work. He himself would consider her an acquaintance, but knew that Ron had many more personal meetings with the Minister, and was friends with the small witch. Harry looked back at the redhead who was currently in his corner of the bar finishing off another pint, while the server placed an additional one in front of him. Trying to reign in his anger, Harry turned back to Isla.

"You think you can manage?" Isla nodded her head, as Harry thanked her, and left through the front doors of the pub to Apparate away.

Isla looked at the gorgeous redhead in front of her. She had known him since she was hired for the secretarial position over a year ago. Always coming back from exciting and dangerous missions, being kind and considerate to his friends, and of course his impressive good looks, she couldn't help to fancy him. It started out innocent enough, he would treat her like a human instead of just a secretary. He'd ask her how her day was going, or how her weekend was. Nice, simple. Not flirtatious at all, yet, she felt herself falling for him as time passed. They'd sometimes see each other at Ministry functions and parties, and have conversations, but that was the extent of it. She'd known about his time at Hogwarts, and him helping to defeat the Dark Lord; who hasn't? She discovered that a certain witch he fancied left for America, and that the separation was not on friendly terms. As time began to pass, she hoped he had fully moved on, and was ready to see other women. Well, more specifically: her. Other than just a friend. Hadn't he been the one to overlook her position and see her as a person? He would be the one to see her as someone he could want.

Isla removed her long robes, straightened her dress, and adjusted the neckline slightly. She sauntered to perch on the stool next to where Ron was downing yet another pint of alcohol.

"Fancy seeing you here." Ron sloppily placed the mug on the bar, and looked down at the girl who spoke to him. It was his friend, Isla. But, she looked different than he normally saw her. Her normally long straight hair, was a cascading set of curls, down her back. And instead of the office attire he was so used to seeing her in, she wore a tight fitting, deep red, dress that clung tightly around her slim waist. The neckline plunged down between her breasts, leaving him with a tantalizing view if she shifted too quickly. His eyes bulged at the sight.

"Well, are you just going to sit there gaping? Or are you going to say something?" She giggled at Ron's reaction, which was exactly as she wanted. Ron straightened at the counter, sat on the stool next to her, and wiped him mouth on the edge of his sleeve.

"You l-look amazing." He admitted, clearly trying to focus on the situation at hand. He gestured to the bartender and got a drink for her.

"Thank you," she replied. She took a sip, and watched him out of the corner of her eye. He was taking another shot. As he did so, a witch having a hen night entered with her ensemble, having the bartender leave the secluded corner Ron and Isla were in. She turned toward Ron, who had just set the empty shot glass on the table and was staring forward, almost dazed. Isla slipped her hand into Ron's that was lying on the counter. He continued staring forward, his gaze hardening a bit.

"Ron," she began, approaching the subject carefully. "Maybe it's time for you to move on." Ron didn't flinch. He stared across the bar at an old brick wall. "I mean, there are plenty other witches out there, and loads of them fancy you." She continued, now moving her gentle touch along to his forearm. "There's one even sitting right here." She moved her hand to his thigh and gently brushed her hand along to his knee. She bit her lip, unsure how he'd react to her being so forward. For a moment, nothing happened. She watched him, looking for something, and he continued sitting stiffly, staring ahead.

She sighed, and released her lip, figuring she had made a huge mistake and embarrassed herself. Then, she was startled by the pair of lips that had attacked hers. Ron's lips. She instantly relaxed and gave him the entrance he was begging for. He growled low and she moaned into his mouth at the sound.

She didn't even notice when they stood, or the stomach-turning feeling of Apparation until they landed roughly in Ron's flat. She looked around, and finding a door, that she assumed to be his bedroom, pulled him toward it, while keeping their lips locked. Once she entered the room, she turned her back to him while Ron continued to trail kisses down her neck. Kicking off her shoes, she couldn't imagine what he was feeling, as she was light headed from just a few sips of her drink and his ministrations.

She stepped away from him for a moment to undo the zipper on her dress, revealing her matching deep red lace knickers and bra. She scooted back until she was laying on the bed, and reached back to undo her bra. Ron removed his shirt quickly and dropped his trousers, fumbling a bit since he removed his shoes afterwards, and pounced on the bed atop of her before she was able to remove her item of clothing.

"I'll do that." He stated in a voice of his deeper than she had ever heard. She was almost shaking from her desire. He reached back and undid the clap, revealing her to him. But, then he did something unexpected. Instead of ducking down to enjoy the two new features, he lifted his head to hers and kissed her deeply while winding his fingers in her curly locks. She allowed herself the pleasure of letting her hands roam his built figure, and moaned as she felt something excruciatingly hard press up against her. Ron chuckled slightly and lowered his lips trailing down to kiss her jaw, then her neck, then her collarbone.

"Oh Mione." He moaned as he lowered himself even further, just to where Isla wanted him to be. But before he could continue, her eyes shot open at what he had called her.

"What?" She spoke in a harsh whisper, pushing up slightly on her forearms.

"Huh?" Ron replied confused by her actions, and continuing to give her body attention.

"What did you just call me?" Isla asked, fully knowing the answer.

"Isla." His brows creased and he stopped his actions to look up at her. She shook her head, trying to blink back the tears that were suddenly pushing against her lids.

"No. You called me Mione." Ron's eyes widened in realization, and the tears fell from Isla's eyes, as she pushed Ron away from her and scrambled out of his bed. Ron groaned and ran his hands through his hair, as Isla frantically searched for her clothes. Ron finally sprung from the bed, and stood beside her helping her find her items of clothing. She managed to hastily get her dress back on, and was holding her bra, and one heel. Ron found the other and handed it to her, seeing how upset she was.

"Isla, I'm so sorry-"

" ** _Don't_**. Don't talk to me." She sobbed and looked him in the eye. "I don't want to see you ever again." She held back a cry, and walked out of him room, and Flooed away.

* * *

Ron couldn't believe he let things get that out of hand. Ron finished cooking dinner, ate, and was cleaning up when he checked the time once again. Hermione still hadn't returned. At the same time, a silvery otter twirled in through the kitchen window along with a large brown barn owl. The otter slid around in the air, keeping a distance from Ron, unlike Ron's Patronus from earlier in the day. When the Patronus was a few meters away, it spoke in Hermione's formal tone.

"Ginny dropped by after practice to start planning the wedding. Rose is fine. I'll be back in a bit." As soon as the message had been delivered, the silver otter promptly vanished. Ron thought that was odd, as it didn't act as it had years prior; however, a lot had changed since then. He decided to retrieve the parchment from the owl still sitting officially on the window pane. He took the letter that it carried, gave it a treat, and shut the window as it flew away. He opened the letter finding a quick note from Kensington.

 _Ron,_

 _I have examined Hermione's letters and have found the same results I had for yours. Someone forged the letters by hand, without the use of magic. I will return the letters once the investigation has resolved. I included the list of workers with this letter in hopes of you remembering something that could help. Please look it over again, and let me know if either of you recall new information._

 _Britton Kensington_

Ron sighed and rolled his neck out along his shoulders. He wasn't sure if they'd ever find anything on who forged the letters, as of right now, there were no leads. Ron shifted the parchment to bring up the list of post workers. Slowly reading them, he shifted through his memories to see if any of the names sparked something in his mind. When suddenly, something happened as he read one of the names he hadn't gotten to before. He had to think back to sixth year at Hogwarts, and very carefully created a theory that he thought Kensington would want to hear. He shot to his office and wrote his recollection down and sent if off promptly, hoping that this was the lead they were looking for.

Ron checked the time and decided to start getting ready for bed. Hermione was still not back by the time he laid down in the bed in his makeshift room. He laid there trying to sleep thinking over everything he had been through, and what was still to come.

He must have drifted off to sleep but awoke suddenly when he heard the fiery green flames crackle from someone Flooing in. He got out of bed, wand in hand, and caught Hermione heading to his room with a sleeping Rose on her shoulder.

"Glad you're back alright." Ron whispered, trying to keep Rose asleep, as not to have a repeat of the night prior. Hermione jumped, as she was startled from not expecting Ron's voice. He stifled a yawn and squinted at the clock on the mantle. Almost midnight.

"Merlin Ron! You frightened me!" She whispered back, placing a hand over her heart, which was currently being cover by the curly haired child.

"I was pretty startled as well when I heard the Floo this late at night!" He bit back harshly.

"I'm sorry. Your sister decided she wanted to start planning the wedding, and was going on about it. I didn't know it was going to happen."

Ron sighed. He knew how Ginny wasn't a girly woman, but, when it came to her wedding, she was obsessed with planning every detail.

"Look, I guess I just wish I would have known how long you would have been over there. I could have come over and had time with Rose. I really missed her today." Hermione visibly softened at the statement. "Once you lay her down, would you mind coming back for a bit of a chat?"

"I suppose..." Hermione entered the bedroom to place the sleeping child in her crib comfortably. Ron slumped on the couch, feeling tired from his day, and waking up in the middle of the night.

"What did you want to talk about?" Hermione asked, her voice a tad louder now Rose was sleeping peacefully in her room. She stood a good distance from the sofa with her arms crossed in front of her. "We need to make it quick so I can get to bed."

"What is the plan for tomorrow?"

"Well, I have a long day I'm sure. So, since you missed having time with Rose today, you can pick her up when you're done with work. That way, you'll have more time with her."

"What about you?"

"I'll be back when I'm done. It'll be a late day." Ron exhaled and wiped his face with his hands.

"I meant, when will I get to spend time with you?" Hermione's ears perked at this statement. Internally berating herself at the excitement from hearing those words from his lips.

"I don't know. But we don't need to be spending time together. We need to be spending time with Rose."

"There's a conversation we need to have without her present. Why don't we get it done now?"

"I'm tired Ron. I'm going to bed. Goodnight." With that, she turned quickly and sped into the bedroom. Ron sat there utterly shocked at her rejection. Hadn't things gone smoothly just the other night? He knew why he was nervous about speaking with her. Perhaps she sensed something was wrong. Whatever it was, he'd have to wait for another day.

 **A/N: I'm finally on winter holiday, so the chapters should be coming along quickly.** **I'd like to remind everyone that this is a Romione story! Please bear with me through their misunderstandings. Next chapter will be much happier! Thank you all for sticking with this story. I enjoy every notification for a review, follow, or favorite! Let me know what you think!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing of hers!**

 **Chapter 21**

Two week passed. Fourteen full days without them talking. Of course, they had occasional conversations; mainly about what the plan was for the following day. But, every time Ron had tried to pull Hermione aside to talk to him alone, she would say how tired she was, or that she needed to be somewhere. Ron was at his wits end. He had no idea how long it would take her to adjust to her new position. It was a very high ranking job, so he knew that came with much work, but on the weekend, and all through the week he would pick Rose up from his mother and care for her that evening. Hermione arriving just in time to put her in a bath, and head to bed. Then, the next morning, she'd be ready and gone by the time Ron woke up. He was so confounded by the sudden change in behavior. He thought they were getting close again, yet that kiss they shared faded further into the distance. Ron knew it needed to end once and for all. He would sit her down and explain everything, and talk it out. Couldn't they do that?

He woke early the next morning, hoping to get to Hermione before she went to work, making sure they had a set time for that evening to talk. As he approached her door he heard the shower running and Rose talking quietly. He opened the door and saw his daughter sitting up in her cot, with her dummy still between her teeth; she'd been reluctant to give it up lately, looking at a picture book.

"Daddy!" She said sleepily, rubbing her eyes. He chuckled slightly at her wild curls flailing in all directions. He bent down and picked her up, giving her a kiss on the head. He placed her on his hip, as she leaned back a bit, looking down at her cot, and reaching one arm in the same direction.

"Book, daddy," She straightened herself and looked at Ron, trusting him to do what she asked. He reached in and collected the book that was lying in the tot's cot. He smiled as he recognized his daughter's favorite story; the one he read to her most often. Even though it was a muggle fairy tale, he was sure he could recite it by heart. He handed his daughter the book, which was in excellent condition, considering how often it was used.

He laid his daughter on the bed and began to change her nappy, and into day clothes as Rose looked through the book. As soon as she was in nothing but her nappy, she rolled onto her belly, still enchanted by the book, and making it more difficult for Ron to finish changing her. He had just finished snapping on some yellow sandals, upside down he might add, when Rose spoke, muffled through her dummy.

"Mummy," Ron's brow creased as he still heard the shower running and didn't see Hermione. Also, noting that Rose said it as a statement, not in excitement as she usually did.

"What Rosie?" Ron asked, hoping his two-year-old could clarify. She rubbed her hand as gently as she could along the page displaying the main female character in a blue dress, reading in a meadow. Her deep brown hair was swirling in the wind on the page.

"Mummy," She repeated, this time turning her head to look at Ron. He could certainly see the similarities between the two. Brown hair, dark eyes, loved to read, both beautiful... something the characters in the stories mentioned. Hell, her name meant Beauty... Ron could absolutely see why Rose thought of her that way. Perhaps, that's why it was her favorite.

"That does look like Mummy. You're right."

Rose studied Ron for a moment, making Ron unsure what was happening. Suddenly, she flipped through the book as fast as her little hands could filter through the pages. She stopped when she was on the second to last page. Where the beast in the story had changed back into the prince, all because he had found someone who could love him. On the page, that Rose had now put her chubby palm over, the prince and Belle shared a kiss.

"Daddy," Rose smiled as she said the word, at first only looking at the illustration she held her hand over, tracing slowly. Then, she looked over at Ron to make sure he heard. Ron examined the character deemed to be the prince. He was taller than Belle, muscular, had cerulean blue eyes, and shaggy red hair. Once again, he could see how Rose would make the comparison. Especially since, for basically the entire story, the prince had been a monster.

"You ready for breakfast love?" He asked his darling daughter, who nodded her head in confirmation. He gathered her in his hold and as he turned he noticed something glowing on the night stand.

He approached it and saw a copy of the Daily Prophet open to one of the inner pages of available estates. Several of the properties were circled and a few were crossed out afterwards. Then there sat a glowing circle on a flat just a few blocks south of where Ron lived. Scribbled by the circle were the numbers 5:00.

Ron's stomach clenched. Was this what she had been doing? Trying to find another place to live? Ron was debating if he had the right to feel betrayed when the shower shut off. Ron continued out of the room with his daughter in hand to fix breakfast.

Rose was munching happily on some toast and fruit while Ron was leaning forward in his chair as he attempted to feed her some yogurt, when Hermione came through the bedroom door.

He was still not used to Hermione dressing so professionally. She typically wore pencil skirts with traditional blouses, or work appropriate dresses, and she was almost always in heels. Her hair was consistently tamed, pinned back, or wrapped in a tight bun. It was so unlike how he used to see it; how he preferred to see it. He shook the thought from his head and recalled what he was to ask her. She walked quickly in the room, giving Rose a quick peck on the head, as she continued into the kitchen to grab a piece of toast and a cup of tea.

"How late will you be working tonight?" Ron asked, secretly hoping that she'd tell him the truth. He tried spooning another bit of yogurt into Rose's mouth, with the intent of getting in its destination, and not all over her fresh clothing.

"Probably late," Hermione shrugged a bit, as she examined her toast and took another bite. After Rose had successfully taken her spoonful, Ron looked over at Hermione, with an eyebrow raised.

"A time would be helpful."

She signed, and Ron could tell she was attempting to keep from rolling her eyes.

"I still need to talk with you," He mentioned. She shakily, though she tried to hide it, took a sip of tea and cleared her throat.

"Not sure. Maybe 7:00? It depends on if I get paperwork back in a timely manner." She turned to dispose of her empty teacup in the sink.

"I'm sure if you asked Kingsley to prioritize some of it on his part, he'd do it," Ron quipped.

Hermione's back visibility seized and tensed. Ron knew then that the paperwork she was speaking about was not for her new position.

"That way you could spend more time with Rose," He added, hoping to guilt her further.

She carefully readjusted the teacup in the sink, buying her time to answer, and turned around, toying with one of her earrings.

"I couldn't do that, Ron. He's a busy man, and I can't ask him to prioritize me. I'm sure things will slow down soon enough." Hermione walked to the bedroom, returned with her cloak, kissed Rose on the head while caressing her cheek, and with a quick goodbye, was gone.

Ron sat back in his chair, feeling defeated by what he had discovered that morning. On top of that, she didn't even tell him what was really happening when he asked this morning. She lied to him. Ron was upset. He looked at the young girl in front of him, who was contently chewing a ripe red strawberry. She smiled luminously at him, showing her small teeth, and the chewed-up strawberry filling her small mouth. He knew he couldn't do it.

He couldn't let either one of them go. The only reason he could let Hermione go, is if she was happier without him: and that would take a lot of self-control on his part. But, looking at the child in front of him, his daughter, a living being that he helped create: he knew there was no letting her go. He knew now that Hermione wouldn't leave with her forever. But, could he handle only seeing her every other day? Or for a few days at a time, and then not seeing her while she was at her mum's? Ron couldn't imagine it. It wasn't right. Not when Hermione was the only person he had ever loved. She still had his heart to this day. That was now shared with the little one in front of him. Ron decided then that they were talking tonight. He would make it happen.

* * *

It was it was 5:00 when Hermione looked up at the clock from her desk. "Damn." She muttered as she piled the remaining paperwork in a system on her desk. Since it was a magical flat, the estate agent just had to take down the wards surrounding it, without actually being there with her. Even so, being late was unlike Hermione. She grabbed her bag, and apparated from her office, to the alleyway closest to the property. She walked the two blocks to a street which was lined with tall trees and rosebushes. The right side of the street was full of complexes, while the left had a few small shops including a tea shop, and a bakery. It was in a muggle part of town, but the complex on the right was magical. She walked a bit further, checking for the correct flat number. She stopped as she reached a large navy blue building with a canary yellow front door.

"Wow." She breathed. The building was massive, but it came highly recommended, so she decided to have a look at it.

"That's was my first reaction as well." Hermione was startled when she heard a male voice she was very familiar with. She quickly turned around, and on a bench just beside the sidewalk, sat Ron. Hermione stood staring at him, with wide eyes, and her mouth hanging open, completely shocked. "It's a bit big, don't you think?" Ron stood and walked toward the building. When Hermione stayed stationary in her previous position, only moving to watch Ron walk up the steps toward the door, Ron turned around and looked at her curiously.

"Well are you going to go in or not?" He gave a slight laugh. Hermione snapped out of her shock.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered, not that there was anyone around to listen. Ron placed his hands in his pockets and looked back at Hermione.

"I figured if you're taking my daughter away from me I should see where she's going." Ron shrugged as he said it, reminding him of how nonchalant she was about lying to him that morning. "Are we going in or not? It's bloody hot out here." Hermione made her way up the steps and muttered the password as she tapped the handle just as the estate agent had told her.

They entered into a grand entry way. Crisp white marble lined the floor, and led to wide stairway onto the second floor. To the left was a dining room with a massive chandelier lighting the room. Ron walked in with echoing steps as Hermione closed the door just after he entered it.

"Hmm," Ron hummed. "Not really what I thought you'd go for." He thought aloud, as he ran his hand over the metal banister. However, Hermione couldn't listen to what he was saying, as his words from before were still ringing in her head.

"I'm not taking her away Ron." Hermione spoke. Ron continued to walk through the dining room into a large kitchen with dark cabinetry. He opened one of the cabinets and looked inside, slightly knocking on the wood.

"Aren't you though? You're moving, and you're taking Rose with you." Ron opened a few of the drawers and checked the depth, without even looking at her. "These aren't the good kind of wood. They'll chip within a week of a toddler living here. Not much storage either. They look nice, but the depth isn't there." Hermione was perplexed by his analysis of the cabinetry instead of their actual conversation.

"But, I'm not taking her far. It's not like we're going to America. We will still be here." Hermione countered, not even caring about the house anymore.

"Doesn't matter. I won't be seeing her every day. You'll have your days, and I'll have mine. I have worked with muggles who are like that. It is miserable. She will never have her parents together. She doesn't deserve that Hermione." Ron continued to walk through the house, leaving a delayed Hermione behind in the kitchen. "A bathroom just off the kitchen? That's manky." Ron commented, his voice booming in the hollow house.

"Ron will you stop walking away and talk to me?" Hermione said exasperated. She heard footsteps approach the kitchen once more. Ron came into view. He leaned against the wall with his shoulder and crossed his arms. "Isn't that what you've been doing to me for the past few weeks? Now you want to talk?" Hermione puffed out a breath, starting to become angry.

"Fine. Let's go have this talk." Hermione turned on her heel and started walking toward the entrance. Ron had to jog for a moment to catch up with her.

"Don't you want to see the rest of the flat?" Ron questioned. Hermione shook her head in negative.

"I knew once I walked in that it's not for me." She opened the door and moved her hand to show Ron out. Once they were both on the porch once more, Hermione tapped her wand against the handle whispering the password again. She quickly walked down the steps as Ron followed her into the alleyway.

"Ready?" She asked him. He nodded, and she quickly snatched his wrist and Apparated them back to his flat. The moment they landed she let go of his wrist and walked to the end of the sofa and sat down. Ron slowly made his way to one of the padded chairs to give her some space. He sat on the edge and placed his elbows on his knees with his hands clasped in front of him.

"You've been avoiding this for a while now." He mentioned, adjusting in his seat slightly.

Hermione bit her bottom lip. "I haven't been looking to have my heart broken again." She looked down at her hands as she twisted them together. Ron was surprised why she had thought that.

"Does this _talk_ have to do with Isla Hawkins?" She sniffed and glanced up at Ron. He sat shocked at her question. That was all the confirmation she needed. She nodded a few times, looking back down at her hands.

"How did you know?" Ron asked, still slightly in awe at Hermione knowing the reason for their talk.

"I went to see you after our meeting with Kinsley. The two of you were talking." Ron ran a hand through his locks, leaving his hair ruffled. He rubbed the back of his neck and exhaled.

"How much did you hear?" He asked. Though she wasn't looking at him, he could still see tears pool in her eyes. She sniffled again.

"That you didn't want to tell me, but she did. That she doesn't want me to think she's a slag who steals other women's men." The tears slid down her cheek and she wiped them with the back of her hand, still not meeting Ron's gaze. He stared hard at her. _'So_ that _is why she's been avoiding having this conversation.'_ He chewed on the inside of his cheek. He didn't want to have this discussion either. But, he knew it needed to happen if they were to ever move on. This was the time he laid everything on the table. He was ready to be open and raw with her. Maybe then she would realize that he wasn't hiding anything anymore.

"Hermione, all I ask is that you listen to what I have to say. You can ask anything you want and I'll answer it truthfully. But, I really need you to listen; even if it's hard to hear." He looked at her for a response. She was nibbling on her lip still wringing her hands together, and noticed her breathing picked up slightly, as tears slid down her face. Fearful of another panic attack, Ron stood and sat carefully beside the brunette.

"Hermione?" He asked, hoping for a reply. She nodded her head marginally. He internally sighed a breath of relief. Now wracking his brain for a good place to start.

"You remember how I tried to find you in America?" She nodded her head more confidently this time. "Well, when I couldn't find you, I…" He leaned forward as he did when he was in the other chair. "I didn't make good choices. One of those choices was to drink. A lot. I mean, unless I was at work, I was drinking. And not just that," Ron rambled. "But, I would drink until I couldn't remember what day it was. I was a drunk."

Ron hung his head, obviously ashamed of admitting this to the woman he loved. "I did it because it was excruciatingly painful to live without you Mione. I needed you; I couldn't function without you here. It hurt… and I, I just couldn't take it. So, I did the one things that I knew could to… I dunno… numb it I guess." He glanced up at the woman he loved who was still as she was before. While more tears continued to fall from her face. Ron cleared his throat, trying to dissipate the lump that had formed there. Figuring that the background was done, he could actually get to what he needed to tell her.

"A few months back, I went to the pub, like I normally did. But, I had just come off a rough mission, and I was reckless. I drank more than I normally did, and I was just barmy. Harry had tried to stop me but I was a git to him, and didn't listen. I just kept drinking. Then, all of a sudden, Isla was there." He looked at Hermione as he said this, and saw her visibly stiffen, reaching up to wipe more tears from her eyes.

"She looked different than she usually did, and she was flirting with me." He swallowed and brushed the back of his neck, suddenly realizing how warm it felt in the room. "I lost control, and I kissed her… a lot." Ron looked at Hermione who now had her eyes closed tightly, slightly trembling.

"Then I Apparated us to my flat, and things-"

"Stop." Hermione spoke shakily. Ron watched as she looked toward the ceiling, letting the trail of tears spill down to her neck. She wiped under her eyes with both hands, and took a deep breath. Hermione pressed her lips together and turned toward Ron.

"Did you sleep with her?" Her voice came out hoarsely.

"No. _No_ , Hermione, I didn't." He lifted his hands to place on hers but restrained himself and placed them back down. "I got carried away, losing who I was with." Hermione raised an eyebrow at this clearly confused on what he was trying to say.

"I called her Mione."

Hermione looked at Ron stunned. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open just a bit. After a moment passed of her just staring, Ron, looking down at his clasped hands, decided it was time to continue.

"She was really hurt… as she should have been. I sobered up pretty quick after that. Realizing that, well… I guess just the magnitude of what I had done to her. I felt horrible for what I did. It should have never gone that far. No. It never even should have happened. It was wrong and a mistake. …About a month later, I finally got her to talk to me about it. She accepted my apology, but things have completely changed. She hates me now, so when you show up with no notice… I think it might have come as a shock to her." He looked back up at Hermione who wore an unreadable expression, while staring straight forward to the fireplace, away from him. He had no idea when she would come out of the fog she was in. He shifted to the low table that sat in front of them, directly in front of her view, their knees touching.

"I was going to wait for you, Mione. I didn't want to be with anyone else. If that meant that I never saw you again, well. Well, I was prepared to live my life alone. When I pictured my future, you were there. You were the one who I pictured on my wedding day, the one to carry my children, the one to be there with me until we grew old and left this Earth. I sound like a milksop, but I don't care. I pictured those times in my life, and each and every one of them revolved around _you_." Ron stared into Hermione's eyes, realizing that she was looking right back at him, taking in every word he was confessing. Her chocolate eyes were brimming with tears, but the emotions behind them were deep; two that Ron was relieved to recognize: love and longing.

"I love you Hermione Granger. I have loved you since before I realized what love was. I continued to love you, even after you left. I am going to love you for the rest of my life. I'm done with the games that we played, the time spent pining away at each other without saying anything, and worse, creating a distance between each other even though we know the truth. I'm done. You can know anything you want about me and I'll answer truthfully. I am done, and fully yours, love."

He finished with his voice cracking. Ron then realized that he had been crying, openly, to the woman he had confessed everything to. He continued to gaze into her eyes which were overflowing with tears. He finally broke the contact, and squeezed his lids shut as he rolled his neck out. He couldn't believe what a sap he was being. Confessing all his feelings and that fact that he was celibate the past three years would earn him ridicule if anyone else had been listening. Then fear started to set in. What if she didn't love him anymore? What if he damaged things too much? Had she met anyone in America that she loved more? What if she wasn't ready, and decided it would be easier if she and Rose just left?

It was then he felt a presence on his hands. His eyes popped open, viewing his clasped hands and saw Hermione's covering his own. He looked up at her and she gave a small smile, as her hands pulled him closer, until they traveled up his shoulders and around his back, bringing him into an embrace. A rather awkward one, as she was still sitting on the couch and Ron leaned into their hug, half standing. Hermione let out a sob and tightened her hold on his neck, bringing her closer to him. Ron, who was flushed with relief, turned her gently as he sat on the couch; she now rested on his lap. He leaned into the sofa and burrowed his face into her hair, realizing just how long it's been since they had been this close; it felt like an eternity. She continued to sob, as Ron felt him emotions come to the point where he couldn't hold it in any longer. He broke down in the embrace as well. Time passed as they both sat there sobbing; two broken people, healing together.

After a bit, Hermione pulled back and looked at Ron. Her face was rosy and puffy, her eyes, red and raw. Ron looked back at her, his face looking similar; his cerulean eyes shimmering with the tears he held. She removed her hands from around his neck and brushed her thumbs under his eyes, removing his skin of moisture the best she could. After, she gently brushed his shaggy red locks back from his forehead. Her eyes searched his face; as she did so, a huge grin graced her own. Ron smiled a crooked grin at the sight. She moved her hands to cradle his face, her right thumb lightly sweeping over his lips.

"I'm done too, Ron." Ron's grin spread further across his face as all worry and doubt left him at her words. He crossed the distance to meet her lips, which met his eagerly.

* * *

 **A/N: Here is your Christmas present from me! 2016 has been a difficult year for my family and I, so writing has been sort of an outlet for me. It has been nice to have such encouraging reviews to read, and support from people I don't even know. That being said, this is _NOT_ the last chapter in this story; I still have much more planned for these three! Thank you all who have given their support, and hope you have wonderful holidays and time spent with family. **

**More to come,**

 **Scarlet**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing of hers!**

 **Chapter 22**

"I need us to take this slow." Ron pulled back slightly from the curly haired woman he'd been planning on snogging senseless for at least the next hour. She saw his confusion, as he pulled away and leaned further back on the sofa.

"Care to explain?" He suggested to her. She smacked him gently on the arm.

"I was about to!" She laughed, and Ron gave a small smirk. "It's just. Ron, we've not been in a relationship before. We snogged for months after… the war. But that stopped and I thought I had done something wrong, or you didn't want whatever we were doing. I-"

"That's not true." Ron interrupted. "I loved what we were doing. But, it wasn't right." Now it was Hermione's turn to look confused. "Hear me out? I was a mess over losing..." He gulped hard, as another lump formed in this throat; reprimanding himself for being this emotional after all the time that had passed. Hermione slid her arm up to his shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze, which Ron was thankful for.

"Fred. Over Fred's death, and so many others... a complete mess. You were all that kept me sane. You always knew what to say or do, or what I needed." Hermione pulled her lips into a tightly strained smile.

"But, you didn't deserve that. You deserved better than being just a person to snog. Not that you were that to me. It's just." Ron ran a hand through his hair, shaking it slightly at his poor speech.

"That's what it felt like I was doing to you. Treating you like some coping mechanism instead. That's what I was doing. You deserved more. I just wasn't in a place to give you more; I didn't know how. So, I broke it off, giving you space so I could sort my life out and give you what you really deserved." Ron looked extremely guilty, lowering his gaze at his confession.

"Then I just jump into bed with you." Hermione chuckled and Ron snapped his attention back to her. Her cheeks were red and she cleared her throat. "We went from friends, to snogging partners who held secret affections for each other, to sleeping together, to not speaking for years, to coinhabitants and coparents, to finally being in a relationship." Ron stared blankly at her assessment of their history. They sat silently for a few moments, looking at each other.

"Pretty much." Ron stated, emotionlessly. Then Hermione did something she was unknown to do often. Hermione Granger sat on his lap, one arm still looped around his neck, giggling at the absurd past they had had. She looked at his expression and laughed even harder, now looking completely mental. Ron couldn't believe the history they had either, and, mixed with the amusement from Hermione's outburst, burst out laughing as well.

The two sat laughing and feeling completely ridiculous for quite some time before they both calmed down and Hermione leaned her head against Ron's shoulder. She took a large breath and sighed.

"That's why we need to keep it slow." She began. Ron twisted his head toward her, bringing their faces closely together. She played with the top button on his shirt, twisting it in her fingers and looping it back and forth through its hole.

"We've not been in a relationship before, we only had, well _extremes_ , I guess. And if this is going to work, then we have to work on keeping things as normal as possible." She lifted her head to look in his eyes. "Do you understand what I'm saying?" He looked into her deep brown eyes, he saw the love that emanated through them. But, the expression she wore was worried. Was she anxious they'd ruin it again? Ron would make sure that would never happen.

"Of course, love. Whatever you want, we'll do." Hermione laid her head back on his shoulder, rubbing her head against his shirt as she nodded. They sat in content silence like that, Ron fiddling with Hermione's hand. This is not how Ron imagined getting back together with Hermione. Well, he actually hadn't thought of it more than just a few times. It was too painful… But, on those rare moments he had pictured it, before drowning his pain in liquor, it was not this. It was much like the night Rose was conceived. He figured they wouldn't be able to keep their hands to themselves, and delve into the events that they had only shared one night before.

As he sat here now, with the woman he loved snuggled into him, not talking, just being… It couldn't have been better. _This_ is how they were supposed to be. They'll get to the other stuff later; as much as he wanted it to be sooner. He understood exactly what Hermione reasoned; he knew if it were to last, they needed to both go at a pace they were comfortable with; to heal from the pain they had felt over time.

"You know, I can't be angry at you." Hermione spoke, breaking Ron's thoughts. He smirked, and chortled.

"Ever?" He joked, while she leaned back so her back was resting on the arm of the sofa. Now that he was able to see her face, he realized she was not joking around. She wore a small smile, while she brought her hands to her lap, twisting them; something she had always done when uncomfortable or nervous. He looped his arm around her waist and scooted closer to her, the other now tracing shapes on her legs.

"Haha Ron." Exaggerating her fake laugh. "I mean with, with Isla." Ron's grin sagged as she mentioned the conversation they had earlier. However, he was still interested in what she had to say. Ron stopped his hand on her knee, using his thumb to brush over her slacks.

"You can't?" Ron questioned, looking for any sign for what she would say. She shook her head in negative.

"No. We weren't together Ron. You had no idea if we would ever be in each other's lives again. How could I be angry with you for being with someone else? For moving on?" She gave him an attempted smile, not fully forming. She shrugged a bit. "You weren't mine. I wasn't yours."

"That's where you're wrong love." Ron squeezed her knee gently, she looked at him with wet eyes. "I'm sure you have every right to feel angry, or hurt, or whatever the hell you want to feel. But, it's not just that. It's…" He exhaled, sorting out the words in his head. "I would be hurt and angry too, I reckon, if you were with someone else. Even if we weren't together at the time, because no matter what happened, you still had my heart, love. So, of course it would hurt." He looked at Hermione, who once again had tears slipping from the corners of her eyes. She looked down at her hands, then swiped one across her cheeks, removing the stubborn tears.

"Well I'm glad you said that, because it does hurt. A lot." She bit her lip and looked Ron in the eye, choking down more tears. Ron pulled her close as more tears spilled down her face. He kissed her head she pulled herself further into him. He gently released the tie forming he hair into a bun, so the curls cascaded down her back.

"Did I mention that I was sorry?" Ron asked her, and he was relieved when she snorted and pushed herself back from him.

"Git." She muttered, causing Ron to chuckle as well. She resumed her previous position relaxing on the sofa's arm. He replaced his hand on her leg, rubbing it absentmindedly.

"But really, I am." She gave her own smile, small, but genuine.

"I know you are, darling." She responded, as she brought up her hand to caress his face. She lightly traced his cheek before speaking again. "Was she the only one you were with?" Hermione asked slowly; clearly unsure if she actually wanted to ask the question or not.

"Yea, she was it. And only the three of us know about it. Harry doesn't have any idea of what happened." Hermione nodded her head in understanding. Thinking that if Harry did know, if he would have told her the same way he said Ron had been a drunk. Ron shifted his hold on her gently. She knew what Ron wanted to hear next. The brunette trailed her hand down his face to rest on his chest.

"I'm sure you'd like to hear if I've been with anyone?" She questioned him. His cheeks warmed up a bit, and Hermione smiled sweetly at knowing him so well.

"I mean, if you'd like to tell me…" Ron stroked up and down her legs slowly.

"I went on a few dates. Well, it you could call them that; they were all during my lunch break, and all men at the Ministry. I didn't really have a whole lot of extra time with a fussy baby." Hermione shrugged, and pursed her lips.

"None of them meet your fancy?" Ron attempted to ask casually, he was watching his hand move on her leg. She watched him and smirked.

"No. Well, there was one who was quite handsome…" Ron's gaze jumped quickly back to hers. She laughed and shook her head from side to side. "Really Ron, he was."

"Then why aren't you with him now then?" Ron pouted, pulling his arms to fold them across his chest. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Turns out he didn't want kids. That was a pretty big turn off for me..." Hermione glanced up to Ron who was looking at her shocked. He scrunched his face up completely confused. Hermione thought it was utterly adorable.

"What kind of a bloke doesn't want kids? How did he not know you had one?" He asked, clearly not comprehending that such a man existed.

"Several of them didn't. Only the people who worked in my department knew I had Rose. Kind of hard to miss with a huge pregnant belly for months, then getting called to the childcare wing every day when they couldn't get her to calm down." Ron could see the stress it caused Hermione to think back on being a single parent. He couldn't imagine doing it alone like she did. Especially being pregnant and giving birth, which his mum spoke to all her children about how incredibly painful it was. Yet, Hermione managed to do it all by herself. Hang on. His brain snapped back to the first part of her sentence.

"How many blokes did you see?" Hermione's eyebrows creased, offended by the question.

"I went on four dates in two years, Ron. I was hardly a slag. Not to mention the fact that I saw them all in daylight, in a public place, and the furthest I got was a handshake from each!" She ended that last part in a full yell, while swinging her legs off Ron and stood up. She was walking away when Ron grabbed her hand.

"Hey! I wasn't implying that, Mione." She stopped instantly and he gently pulled her around to face him. She was biting her lip, not looking Ron in the eye. "Love, I would never think that of you. Even if you were with twenty blokes. You know that." He pulled her carefully back down to his lap. "I was just curious, I'm sorry. I won't ask you anymore about it."

Ron sat Hermione in her previous position on his lap. Hoping that he could get her to relax again. She pulled up her knees, so her feet we almost touching his legs. She wrapped her arms around her legs, and rested her head on them. The room was filled with silence as Ron wracked his brain for something to say after screwing up the last conversation.

"I'm sorry. I just overreacted." She turned her head to face him, keeping them glued to her knees. "I kept comparing them to you. That's why they would never be good enough. I'm sorry." He slid his arms around Hermione's small form and looked down at the woman he was practically cradling in this arms silently thanking whatever forces that were out there, that she came back. Obviously not that Rose had to be sick in any way, but that they were both now in his life. He softly kissed her cheek and nuzzled his face next to hers.

"I love you Hermione Granger. No matter how mad or emotional you are." Her body shook with a small laugh, leaning into him further.

"I love you as well." She turned her head further to place a kiss on his hopeful lips. Reveling in the knowledge that this was how it would be from now on.

As they stayed in that moment, a sudden burst of light flew through the room, disappearing out the window. Hermione stiffened, clasping the ginger's shirt in her grip, anxious about what she just witnessed. She turned to Ron who looked extremely calm.

"Ron, what was that?" Hermione whispered, cautiously pulling herself closer to the Auror.

Ron, held up his hand, asking her to hold on, and watched the fireplace intently. Their Floo quickly sprang to life with a ding. Hermione raised her eyebrow questioning what was happening.

"I couldn't have my family burst through without notice anymore. So, I installed a privacy bell." He rolled his eyes. Hermione slid off his lap and sat next to him on the sofa. He raised his wand to let the message through.

"Hello lovebirds!" George's voice floated through. "Or at least I hope so, this could be bloody awkward if you're arguing right now. I was just curious if you were going to come pick up your daughter anytime soon? Or if you're too busy shagging-"

"George!" Angelina admonished him in the background.

"Because Angelina and I would like to head to our own house to do exactly that. Oh and Hermione, Ron's been in a bit of a dry patch these last few years, so go easy on him, will you?"

"Shut the Floo, George!" Angelina demanded.

The message ended and Ron put his head in his hands, as Hermione chuckled.

"That prat. Just wait till he has kids. I'll know every bloody joke in the book by then." Hermione sighed and snaked her arm around his shoulders, giving him a makeshift hug.

"Why are they over at your parents?" Hermione wondered aloud.

"I dunno. Maybe they heard Rose was staying late. Angelina's mentioned to George that she'd like to spend more time with her. And to catch up with you of course, but you haven't been very available."

"That's going to change, I promise." She took her arm back and wrapped it around his bicep instead. "What was with that light that came through here? It looked almost like a Patronus." Ron sighed and cleared his throat. He supposed George wouldn't mind him telling Hermione.

"That was George's Patronus… I mean. His attempt at one. Ever since the war, and losing… well, he hasn't been the same. And he hasn't been able to cast a full form since. But, lately he's been trying again. I think it's because of Angelina. She's done a lot of good for him."

"I think so too. They seemed quite cozy at dinner the last time I went." Ron nodded his head in agreement. Hermione glanced at him sideways and bumped his knee with hers. "Are you picking our daughter up, or am I?" Ron stretched his sore muscles that were kept in the same position for far too long, and sighed.

"I will. I've a few words for George." Hermione smiled at the statement.

"Just remember little ears are listening. And she finds you the most amazing specimen in the world, so she'll do and say whatever you do." Hermione kissed Ron's cheek, and she felt his anger toward his sibling dissipate.

"Alright, fine." She smiled again, kissing him on the lips this time, before heading to her room as Ron Flooed to the Burrow.

* * *

Hermione wrapped her hair in a fluffy white towel as she finished putting on her airy nightdress. She wrapped herself in her dressing gown before she opened the bathroom door, spilling steam into the bedroom. Ron was changing Rose on the bed, getting her ready for her nighttime routine. Hermione dipped her head down to rub her hair loose of the towel, trying to gather as much moisture as possible. She flipped her hair back up and continued to squeeze the water out, walking closer to the two.

"Did you have some words for your brother?" She asked him as she sat carefully on the bed, not to jostle her sleepy child.

"Mummy!" Rose reached her hands out toward her mum, fussing tiredly. Hermione set the towel down and picked up her daughter, who was just changed into a fresh nappy thanks to her father. She placed the small tot on her lap and cuddled her close. Ron vanished the soiled nappy and went to wash his hands. From the bathroom, he responded.

"I did, but, when I saw him playing with Rose…" He dried his hands on the hanging white towel, and entered through the doorway. He leaned on the pane and watched Hermione softly pull on the little one's clothes over Rose's languid body. She looked up, her eyebrow arched, waiting for Ron to complete his sentence.

"I've never seen him look so happy, Mione." He smiled and watch Hermione light up at his discovery as well. "He and Angelina were just smitten with her, and they were loud and rambunctious, and just happy. It was great." Ron shook his head in amazement, as he pulled Rose's dummy and blanket out of her cot, bringing them to the bed. Hermione readjusted Rose's pajamas, and crawled up the bed to lean her back on the headboard.

"That's wonderful Ron. He deserves it." Ron sat on the opposite side kicking off his shoes, and made his way to lay next to Hermione. Rose laid her cheek on Hermione's breast, facing her father. The tot pushed up from her mum and reached over to Ron. He laid the girl on his torso, and, taking her dummy, she relaxed onto him.

"He does. Both of them do." Hermione watched as Ron gently covered the sluggish girl in her flannel. She reached down at the bottom of the bed where Rose's lamb was discarded while she was being changed, and tucked the toy in between Rose's arm and Ron's chest. Though she was close to sleep, the tot still brought the stuffed animal closer, and snuggled in with it. Ron softly rubbed his daughter's back, bringing her nearer to the eventual slumber.

"She might not make it through her story tonight. She looks exhausted." The bushy haired woman whispered, placing a peck on the child's head. Yet, she still reached for the storybook that Rose was always so enthralled with, and began to read.

Ron laid there analyzing his current state. He thought he could do this for the rest of his life. No. Not just thought. He _wanted_ to be in this position for the rest of his life. The love of his life, lying next to him in their home. His daughter resting peacefully, nestled into him. He watched as Hermione's melodious voice floated through the air, causing his darling daughter's eyelids to fall to a close over her crystal blue eyes, longer each time they shut. From this angle, he observed just how adorable she was. Her deep red eyelashes were so dark they framed her large eyes beautifully. Her pert nose was just as Hermione's, something he had always been fond of. Her ginger curls were swaying slightly as he exhaled. Hermione yawned, and gently rested her head on his shoulder as she continued the story. Yup, this was it. He couldn't believe how blessed he had been to have them both in his life again; this time, for good.

The story was read and Rose was snoozing away as Ron laid her delicately in her cot. She curled with her bum in the air, and Ron smiled at the action, knowing that was her favorite way to sleep. He adjusted the flannel to make sure it covered her bare feet, gave her a kiss to her head, and turned to Hermione. Walking closer, he pecked her on the cheek, then went to exit the room. Turning around suddenly, he stepped closer to her.

"I almost forgot. Mum wants everyone at dinner tomorrow. Apparently, Ginny has some wedding announcements she wants everyone to hear." He whispered, closely to her. Hermione reached out to take his hand.

"Perhaps we could share our news as well?" He squeezed her hand as he heard her suggestion.

"Absolutely." He leaned in and kissed her enthusiastically. She returned the kiss and wound her fingers through his locks. Ron slipped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer. The kiss deepened as Hermione gave him the entrance he was asking for. The combination of having her so close, in only a dressing gown, and a light nightdress, and the passionate kiss they shared, Ron's body had begun to react. At his husky moan, she realized their predicament, and she stepped back breaking their connection. They looked at each other, both flushed. Hermione bit her lip, and smiled.

"Goodnight Ron." She smirked, as she gently pushed the lusty-eyed man out the door.

* * *

 **A/N: I apologize for this being such an uneventful chapter. I felt like they needed to talk some things out before they could move on. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed! I appreciate you all!**

 **Since it is the first posting of the new year, I wanted to share a story with you that reminded me of New Year's Eve. It's called "Hear Your Voice" by the wonderful writergirl8. It's _completely_ different from anything Ron and Hermione would do, but it's a quick read that I have really enjoyed. If you like that one, you might also like "And He Waits" by the same author. **

**More to come!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing of hers!**

 **Chapter 23**

Ron opened the window allowing the Daily Prophet to be delivered as he made his morning tea. The owl swooped in and dropped the paper on the counter. He gave it a treat and it went back the way it had come. Ron planned to flip through the Daily Prophet, waiting for his girls to exit their room so they could have breakfast together.

He sipped his tea as he unraveled the item. Stopping promptly as his eyes landed on the headline of the paper.

 _The Golden Trio Grows by One_

 _Written by: Rita Skeeter_

Ron didn't need to read the article to know what it was speaking of. To confirm his fears, there was an old picture of him and Hermione sitting closely together at Hogwarts, smiling at each other. Ron groaned knowing it would be spewing malicious lies that most of the wizard of community would believe.

He was surprised further when a large falcon dropped off a package on the counter. The bird left without taking a treat. Ron surveyed the package carefully. It was addressed to Ron and Rose. The return address stated it was from a Charlie Weasley in Romania. Ron smiled at the sight, he enjoyed hearing from his brother who was currently training dragons there. To calm his suspicions, he cast a spell to identify if it was truly from his brother, and not cursed. Both came back clear, and he decided he'd let Rose open it.

He took another sip of tea as the two girls came into the room. Hermione was fully dressed in a white quarter sleeve blouse and navy pencil skirt. Her heels clicked on the floor as she approached him holding Rose. She resembled her mother by wearing a navy and white striped dress, white leggings with a lacy frill, and a large navy bow clipped into her wild curly locks, which bounced with each step her mum took.

"Morning," she greeted as she handed Rose off to him, and stood on her toes to kiss his cheek. He chuckled and greeted his girls. They ate breakfast together as a family, something Ron enjoyed immensely, and as they cleaned up, Ron thought it would be the best time to distract Rose with her present and break the news to Hermione that their secret was out.

"Look Rosie, Uncle Charlie sent you a package!" The tot, who was playing with her toys on the ground, looked up to see what her father was speaking of. He handed her the package that she looked at curiously. Ron sighed at how shy his daughter could be, and sat on the ground, pulling her between his legs. Hermione stood by and watched as the two opened the gift together. Ron took the parchment note from Charlie and read it, leaving Rose to unpack items that were magically shrunken down, only to grow to their actual size once they were taken out of the package. She brought out colorful books about dragons, a friendly looking dragon stuffed animal, many toy figurines of dragons that moved and breathed child-safe, magical fire, and a large dragon toy which was large enough for Rosie to ride on.

"Never would have guessed Charlie sent all this..." Hermione muttered sarcastically as she looked skeptically at the dragon toy her two-year-old could ride on. "How safe so you think that is?"

"Charlie says he can't wait to meet you Rosie. He'll be here for Christmas this year!" Ron said ignoring Hermione's worries. To her relief, the tot was more interested with the books which contained moving dragons.

While their daughter was distracted, Ron rolled up the parchment and pulled Hermione back to the kitchen. Still being able to observe their daughter from their position, Ron sat and motioned for Hermione to as well.

"This came earlier." He stated and set the Daily Prophet down in front of the brunette. Her eyes became wide, and she sat up straighter when she saw the headline. Her eyes scanned the page quickly, gasping and growling at the lies it spread.

"They said she was sick in the hospital…"

"Might be a squib!?"

She gasped, and her eyes moved quicker as her glare became fiercer.

"What?! They said she might not even be yours Ron! That I ran away and shagged some muggle!"

"They can't do this!" She was outraged, throwing the paper down and paced furiously behind her chair. "She's a _child!_ They can't display her on the front of the Daily Prophet without our consent, Ron!" He sighed and tried to calm himself from the lies Hermione mentioned the Prophet emitted. He stretched out his white knuckled fists he had been clenching. He stood and held her shoulders, stilling her movements, and glanced back to make sure Rose was still occupied.

"I know, love. It's completely out of line, and I will discuss some sort of punishment for Skeeter for writing about children without permission. But, isn't the damage already done?" He gave a sad smile as he rubbed her shoulders reassuringly. "So, let's just try to get through this. The ones who matter know the truth, and that's what I choose to focus on."

"How can you be so calm about this? She's just a _toddler!_ " Hermione asked, raw emotion cracking her voice, tears now sparkling in her eyes.

"I'm just as angry as you, Mione. They're spreading shit about _my_ family- _my daughter!_ " He glanced over at Rose playing happily with one of the dragons who was roaring and breathing fire over one of her books. He swallowed and tried to calm again. "Justice will be served. I will make sure of that." Hermione looked up at him swiping a loose tear from her eye. She nodded and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Where do you think they got the information?" She questioned, and she heard Ron sigh.

"I can only think of only two people who had knowledge of Rose." He could see the gears in Hermione's brain turn faster.

"Lavender..." Hermione began, knowing she was there the day she went to collect Ron to help heal their daughter. She looked at Ron to fill in the name of the other person who had expressed they knew information about their daughter. He looked grim when he added,

"And Isla."

* * *

Ron walked into his office after greeting Dorothy, who showed him moving photos of her newest grandchild born the night before. Ron congratulated her and internally wished he could announce his daughter instead of having the Daily Prophet spoil their excitement. He'd definitely have to bring in Rose to introduce her to the elderly woman.

As soon as he entered, he instantly felt something off about the room. His eyes snapped to his chair, where Lavender Brown sat. Ron closed the door behind him, internally sighing in relief that is was no physical danger, and removed his cloak.

"What are you doing here Lavender?" He asked obviously annoyed she would have the audacity to sneak into his office.

"Seen the paper today?" She asked as she leaned forward on his desk. She was wearing a red dress, appropriate for work at the ministry, for the exception of the plunging neckline. Her position on his desk continued to have her spill out of her dress. Ron kept his eyes focused on anything but her. He wasn't even tempted because there was no attraction there. He kept things professional and friendly at work; no matter how hard she tried to make him act differently.

"Yes. I guess I have you to thank for running your mouth about." He hung his cloak and stood above her, raising an eyebrow at the blonde seated at his desk.

"D'ya mind?" She slid out of his chair and shimmied by him instead of walking around the desk where there was plenty of room. Ron scoffed at her tricks. He moved to his chair and sat as he straightened the items on his desk. Thoroughly annoyed with the woman.

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about Ron. I would _never_ talk about a child to the Daily Prophet." Ron scoffed again retrieving mission plans, prepared for tomorrow, that were contained in a locked drawer. Lavender glared at his response and the fact that she was being ignored. She stood at the opposite side of the desk lying both her palms on the hard wood. She leaned forward and stuck out her bum.

"People are talking Ron. Saying 'Little Miss Perfect' cheated on you."

"They're all lies you distributed. She never cheated on me. My daughter is mine."

"How do you know that for sure? Curious timing don't you think? My guess is she shagged your brother after you left. Then she was so ashamed of it she had to leave!"

"How dare you!" Ron roared, causing the blonde to jump, startled by the rise in volume. He continued with an eerily threatening tone. "Stop spreading these pathetic lies Lavender! She is my daughter. No one else's. The information you heard was private! After I was kind enough to let you sleep off your drunken state, instead of leaving you in public for other men to do what they wish with you! I'm done being bloody nice to you! I've tried making this coworker thing decent. But I'm done. Get out of my bloody office before I hex you for contributing to publicly spread lies about a minor!"

Lavender was left in goosebumps. Never had she been fearful of Ron before; never had she heard this tone before. But the frisky woman wasn't one to ease off quickly. She backed away from his desk, taking agonizingly slow steps. She reached for the door handle with a firm grip. Ron was relieved to see her leave, he hated using that tone. He learned it for interrogation purposes, and only used it on scumbags and Death Eaters.

Then, Ron saw her hand loosen its grip on the handle, and Ron closed his own around the firm wood of his wand. She turned slightly, he could only see part of her face and kept her hand on the knob.

"I'll help you realize that she's not yours. Then you'll be free of Hermione at last." Then she swung the door open and slipped out into the Ministry. Ron relaxed the hand on his wand and exhaled. Just by her final words to him. He knew something was off. He could feel it.

* * *

Hermione read through some files on proposed laws the department was planning on presenting to the Minister. She was making edits to one when her secretary walked in.

"Excuse me, Ms. Granger. You've had a letter arrive." She walked up and handed Hermione a letter.

"Thank you, Greta." The secretary nodded and left her office. Hermione set the files aside and opened the letter. She unfolded the parchment, and began to read.

 _To the parent(s)/guardian(s) of Rose Minerva Weasley,_

 _This is a reminder to make an appointment to see Healer Clarke about the recovery of Rose Weasley. We have not detected any concerns for her health from afar. For the best interest of our patient, we would like to do a follow up appointment at a time convenient to you. Please contact the St. Mungo's pediatric office to set up a date and time._

 _Thank you and well wishes,_

 _St. Mungo's Hospital_

Just as she finished reading the letter, there was a knock at her open door. Ron was standing at the door, knocking lightly on it.

"Hey, you busy?" Ron asked, still staying at the door.

"No. Come on in." Hermione said, setting the letter aside. Ron closed the door behind him, and for the first time, she noticed he looked a bit anxious. "What's wrong?" She asked apprehensively.

"Auror Kensington found some new information about our case. They'd like to meet with us as soon as possible." Hermione's eyebrow raised in surprise.

"Oh, really? I can go now. Let me just write a response to St. Mungo's and we can walk over." Hermione wrote a quick response and gave it to Greta to deliver for her. Hermione walked quickly with Ron to the Minister of Magic's office. The ministry was bustling and Ron waited until they were able to get alone as possible.

"Mione, wait." He tugged lightly on her sleeve, and pulled her aside to an alcove in the hall. He saw the confusion written on her face, as she impatiently glanced into the hallway to the minister's office.

"I haven't told you, because well, before last night we weren't really talking... That I, I recognized one of the names on the list." Hermione now looking at Ron in shock.

"Well, which one Ron?" She asked, frustrated that he was just now telling her, and did not continue to tell her which name.

"Indigo Fredrickson." Hermione was just about to respond when Britton Kensington spotted them in the corridor.

"Ah, Weasley, Ms. Granger. Are you ready for our briefing?" Ron nodded, and stepped back into the hall with Hermione by his side. They walked to the Minister's office, where Isla sat at her desk typing away. Ron glanced at the young woman, who had bags under her eyes and looked quite pale. She looked up at Britton and cleared her throat.

"The minister has been expecting you, go on in." Britton nodded, and walked ahead into the office. Ron remained facing forward and Hermione gave a small smile to Isla, whom attempted a grin in return but ended up looking down meekly. Hermione followed the two Aurors into the office.

They all sat in the comfortable chairs facing the minister's desk. The tall man waved his wand, closing the door and silencing the room. Hermione sat in the chair closest to Ron. Who reached over and took her hand in his, giving it a small squeeze.

"Auror Kensington, you have new information for us?" Kingsley turned toward him. He nodded, and began.

"A few weeks ago, Ron wrote to me that he reviewed the list of names we viewed during our last meeting, and he recognized one. Specifically, he asked if Indigo Fredrickson's maiden name was Brown."

Hermione gasped at the realization. Auror Kensington paused at Hermione's reaction, smirking slightly as she put the pieces together.

"I looked into it, and indeed it is. Her name was Indigo Johanna Brown, daughter of Rolf Bourque and Anita LeAnn Brown. She married Daniel Roman Fredrickson four months before she came to work for the Owlery."

"Lavender's sister?" Hermione whispered, astounded.

Auror Kensington looked down at the file of parchment resting on his lap.

"Brother: Ruben Anthony Brown, sister: Lavender Ann Brown. Ron stated that he had a previous relationship with Indigo's sister, that did not end mutually. Is that correct, Ron?"

He cleared his throat and drew in a breath. "Yes, that is true." Hermione's eyes flitted to Ron, and then looked down and back to the Auror.

"I called Mrs. Fredrickson in for questioning. She discussed that Lavender did come in to visit her during lunch, quite often during the period of time that correlates to your letter having gone missing." Hermione squeezed Ron's hand.

"So you think Lavender's the one behind forging the letters?" The Auror nodded and shuffled his notes to a new page.

"Right now, that is what I am predicting. I will need to sit her down for questioning and to take a handwriting sample. You had no relations with Mrs. Fredrickson or her brother Ruben?" Both Ron and Hermione shook their heads.

"What about Isla Fisher?" Hermione's stomach dropped at the name of the woman she had just smiled at outside the room. Her grip loosened on Ron's hand. Ron noticed the release, but was also confused by the Auror's random question.

"What does Isla have to do with this?" Ron asked Kensington.

"It was stated by Mrs. Fredrickson that she and Ms. Fisher are best friends, have been for years. She visited her quite often in the Owlery, during lunch, among other times."

"That doesn't make any sense. She wasn't working here until after the letters were forged."

"Outsiders can visit if they sign into the Ministry. We have a record of the times she visited during the duration when your letters were switched and removed. So, is there any reason you know of that could make her a person of interest?" Hermione looked down at her lap, carefully slipping her hand from Ron's hold and twisting them over her wrinkle-free skirt. Ron knew she was feeling uncomfortable. He had just told her what had happened between him and the woman last night. Now, he was not only worried she had something to do with the news about their daughter, but this investigation as well.

"Yes, she and I had a previous...night together that did not end of good terms. That was a few months ago." Ron said grimly.

Auror Kensington wrote a few notes on the parchment. "Did she want a romantic relationship with you?" Hermione continued to look down, and the Auror looked apologetic and he asked the question.

"Yes." Ron responded, wishing the questioning would be over.

"For how long before this night a few months ago?"

"I'm not sure. But it sounded like she'd been thinking about it for a while." Ron leaned forward and clasped his hands together as his elbows rested on his knees.

"Is it possible that Isla could have switched the letters as her first attempt to get you out of your prior relationship years ago?" The Auror continued, trying to be professional as possible despite the personal questions he was asking.

"Look, I can't see Isla doing anything like that. She's a nice girl. I just think it's a bit far-fetched." The Auror nodded, jotting down a few more notes on his file.

"I'll continue to look into this and question the two women for any involvement. Thank you for your time."

The Auror left the room quickly. Hermione stood and began to follow when Ron asked her to wait a moment. He turned to Kingsley to speak, but the older man spoke first.

"Skeeter has already been put on probation. One more maligning story and she is out of the job."

"Thank you, sir." Ron stood and left the room as well.

The walk back to Hermione's office was silent. Her secretary handed her a letter on the way into her office, and sat down in her chair behind her desk. Ron closed the door and watched as Hermione continued to open the letter and read through the parchment. She penned and quick response, sending out of the room swiftly. She continued to go about her work as Ron stood, watching her ignore him.

"Are we going to talk about this?" He questioned the young woman. She wasn't fazed as she continued her work.

"Hermione!" This time she looked up. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and she was gripping the file she was holding tighter than she normally would.

"Are there any more women in love with you Ronald?" This question took Ron by surprise.

"Huh?" He asked puzzled.

"It seems that we're now looking at two women who are or were in love with you who could have done it. So, I would like to know if there are any more women out there that may be interfering with our lives anytime soon!"

"I told you last night. It was only with Isla and it was a mistake! Do you not believe me?!"

At this she looked down at her desk, fiddling with a quill. Her silence was the only answer he needed. He scoffed and clenched his fists.

"Fine. I'll see you at home tonight." He stated plainly, turning to the door.

"I'm taking Rose to her checkup at St. Mungo's before. They could fit her in today." She spoke professionally. Ron clenched his teeth and took calming breaths.

"Fine then. At the burrow." Before she could respond, he exited the room and walked to his office at the opposite end of the Ministry.

* * *

Ron was due at the burrow in a half hour as he began packing up his work. He was still reeling from the fact that Hermione would accuse him of lying. Especially so soon after their talk the night prior. He was caught up in his thoughts when he heard a woman clear her throat. He looked up to see Isla standing just inside the doorway. He instantly wondered what she was doing there so late, as all the secretaries had already left for the day. She sniffled a bit and it was then he realized that she was crying. He set aside his final pile of paperwork and walked toward the small woman.

"Isla?" He questioned, unsure what he should do in the present situation.

"Ron, I'm so sorry." She croaked as more tears fell down her cheek. He Accioed a few tissues from a box nearby and handed them to her. She gave a watery grin and mumbled a thank you.

"Sorry for what Isla?" She blew her nose and wiped at her eyes. Ron looked out the door to see if anyone had a clue of what was happening.

"Last night, I went out to get drinks with some girls at the Ministry... I was sloshed." She blew her nose again, and tried to calm her breathing. Ron waited anxiously to see what the woman was exactly sorry for.

"Someone started talking about you and Granger, and well, I... I got angry." Ron watched as the girl tucked her hair behind her ear, and spoke again. "I happened to be sitting by Skeeter and..."

" _You_ told her about Rose." Ron stated astounded. Isla sobbed as more tears flowed down her face.

"I was so angry, and I wanted to hurt you, and I just started talking. I didn't know she would write anything!" She cried desperately.

"It's _Rita Skeeter_! You know the kind of gossip she spreads!" Ron yelled exasperated that Isla was the one who caused the story in the Daily Prophet.

"I'm so sorry Ron. I'm so sorry! I would take it all back if I could!" Ron gazed out into the empty hallway shaking his head at this discovery.

He looked down at the young girl he used to see as his friend. She whimpered and wiped her eyes again.

"You know that it is illegal to contribute to any information to the press about a minor without consent? You could lose your position over this!" Isla shuddered, as she hung and nodded her head. Tears were pouring off her face and dropping onto the floor. Ron sighed, he knew Hermione would be furious when she heard about this later.

"I won't press charges." The girl snapped her head up to look at the tall Auror, complete shock written on her face.

"What?"

"I won't. I know you didn't mean to. And now we've both done stupid things we regret. But, that doesn't mean Hermione won't." She swallowed visibly and nodded her head.

"I'm sorry Ron." He gave a curt nod, as she turned and exited his office.

* * *

As he arrived at the burrow he saw that most of the family was already there. His parents, Bill, and Harry were chatting outside in the garden as Ginny, Fleur, and Angelina were watching Victorie play with her toys on the den's floor. The moment he Flooed in, Victorie jumped from her spot and ran toward him. He crouched down and gave the sweet girl a hug.

"Unkee Ron's here mummy!" Fleur smiled breaking the girl's conversation to welcome the new arrival.

George stepped out of the kitchen, taking a large bite out of an apple as he leaned over the back of one of the sofas.

"Where's yours?" He gestured toward Victorie in his arms.

"She had a checkup at St. Mungo's, they'll be coming after." He said stone faced, as he set the tot down and walked outside for a breath of fresh air.

The group still inside gave each other questioning looks as they went back to their conversations. Fifteen minutes later, the group all went outside to help finish setting the large table to begin dinner. At the same time, Hermione walked through the garden door with an excited looking Rose on her hip.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed as the family swooned at the eager tot leaning forward as Ron approached her. He swung her in the air and onto his hip, giving her a loving hug.

"I missed you Rosie. How was your day?" He spoke to her curls. The child leaned back to look at her father.

"I go to doctor! I a big girl and no cry!" She placed a chubby hand on her chest as she showed how proud she was that she didn't cry. Ron noticed a small yellow plaster on her arm, and an even smaller one on her lamb's, which was tucked into her elbow.

"Wow Rosie! You're such a big girl now. I'm so proud of you!" He kissed the top of her nose and she giggled joyfully at the action. Hermione hadn't spoken since arriving. She set the nappy bag down against the wall, and looked at Ron.

"Could I talk with you a moment?" She asked somberly. George was nearby and was the only one still watching the couple.

"I'll take her," he said as he scooped the child from his brother's arms. "Wow! What did you get there Rosie?" He asked pointing to her plaster.

"They shot me! And give my lamby a plaswer too!" Rosie told her uncle very seriously.

George had to clear his throat from the laugh that was desperately trying to get out.

"Well that sounds painful! I'll tell you this one time when your daddy was little..." George walked off with the tot, leaving Ron and Hermione to talk. Hermione turned and led them back inside the house for more privacy. They stood in the kitchen as Ron noticed Hermione's mood was dangerously more melancholy than normal.

"Is Rose okay? Did the doctor find anything wrong?" He inquired, now panicked that Rose's illness may not be gone.

"Oh, no, no. She's fine. They said she's perfectly healthy and completely healed from the curse. The inoculation was just needed, and they drew some blood to help research elements of the curse further." Ron exhaled, extremely relieved that their daughter was healthy once more.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier. I was just surprised, and reacted without thinking. I should have never accused you of lying. I know you wouldn't, and I'm sorry, Ron." Hermione hung her head when she finished. He scooted closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. She was obviously stunned by the action, but adjusted quickly and hugged him as well.

"I understand it was hard for you in there this morning. I still love you Mione. I would never lie to you. Don't forget that." She softened and pulled back a bit.

"I won't. I love you too." He bent down and kissed her on the lips. She pulled back somewhat, still close enough to feel his breath on her lips.

"Do you forgive me?" She whispered, hopeful based on his reaction.

"Of course I do, love." She grinned and reached up to kiss him again. It lasted for a few moments, much longer than Hermione would normally allow in a space where anyone could walk in. He reluctantly pulled back and kept his hands firmly on her waist. He knew he needed to tell her before something happened and she found out another way. She could read the emotion on his face.

"Ron, what is it?" She asked, tightening her hold on his middle.

"Isla said she was drunk last night and told Rita Skeeter about Rose." Ron blurted the sentence, but knew he wanted it all out there as quickly as possible. Hermione's face turned from surprise to rage. He decided to continue. "She was really upset and apologized numerous times. She said she would take it back if she could." Ron added, hoping that might lessen the fire he could see in his love's eyes.

Hermione was furious. Her brain was racing with the information Ron had given her. She could not believe that the woman had told the entire wizarding world about their daughter. Something so private and personal, something that was a mother and father's right to share how they saw fit. Now, something taken away from them.

"Love," Her thoughts were interrupted by the redhead still holding onto her. "Could we talk more about this later? I know you're upset, and I didn't want to make you feel that way, but you needed to know." He saw her thinking it over, and she resigned with an exhale and a nod of her head. "Thanks, Mione. We will discuss it later, I promise." He pecked her on the lips. She took his hand, and they walked to the garden door.

"You okay?" He questioned as he squeezed her hand.

"Yea," She responded, trying to put the situation to the back of her thoughts. "Let's go hear this announcement."

Dinner came and went without hassle. The family enjoyed catching up with each other and the taste of Molly's food, of course. As dessert was being served, Ginny called attention so she could make her announcement.

"As you all know, it's taken Harry and I a while to decide when the best time to have our wedding. Based on the Harpies schedule, we set a date for November 25th!" Ginny squealed excitedly. Molly looked happy, but also surprised.

"But, sweetheart, that's less than three months away! Do you really think you can get all your planning done in that time?" She was cuddling Rose on her lap, letting her nibble on a roll. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Of course, I can mum! Especially with all your help." She motioned to the family. "Hermione and Ron are the Maid of Honor and the Best Man. Fleur and Angelina are bridesmaids, and George and Neville are groomsmen. We already have a good part of it planned out." Molly accepted her response and figured she would discuss the situation with her daughter later. Ginny sat down and the wedding talk began.

"Ahem." George cleared his throat, standing. He was holding Angelina's hand, tugging it gently so she stood with him. He looped his arm around her waist. "We have bit of an announcement as well." He had fully captured his family's attention.

"Angelina and I have eloped!" The family was quiet for a moment, and then burst with commotion. Congratulations were expressed, hugs were given. Molly, who had yet to say anything, handed Rose back to Hermione, and walked toward the couple. She smacked George on the back of the head.

"OUCH! What was that for?" George asked rubbing the back of his head.

"You got married without you family there?!" Molly asked outraged.

"I know mum, but it felt right." He reasoned with her. She shot him a glare, and then turned to hug Angelina and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Welcome to the family, dear." She whispered to her, caving in and hugging her son as well.

The commotion settled, and George and his new wife were now speaking in hushed tones to each other. They turned toward the family once more.

"That actually wasn't our only announcement…" Angelina spoke, nervously. "We're also pregnant." Gasps spread around the table and more congratulations were given. Angelina was overwhelmed with the amount of acceptance she was given, especially the fact that Molly was so thrilled to have another grandchild. They all sat down again and dessert was being served.

"You're going to have a new cousin, Rosie!" Hermione spoke to her daughter who was sitting on her lap, facing her mum. She kissed her nose.

"How far along are you Angelina?" Fleur asked across the table.

"Not quite three months. We just found out a few days after we got married, actually." Angelina answered, placing a hand over her still thin belly. "I wasn't sure if we were quite ready yet… I haven't had much experience with kids." Angelina glanced over at Hermione. "I would love to spend some time with you Hermione, to see how you do it all."

Hermione was surprised at this request. Most of the time, Hermione felt like she was a brand-new mum herself. She smiled and turned Rose around on her lap.

"Absolutely Angelina. I would love that." Dessert continued with talk of weddings and babies. Ron put his arm around Hermione's shoulders, as Rose munched on a treacle tart. He leaned toward her closer and whispered.

"Did you still want to make our announcement?" She gave a small smile and looked over the family she considered her own. She glanced at Ron and looked down at their daughter.

"No. I think there has been plenty today. We can let them figure it out on their own." She whispered and ended the conversation with a kiss on the lips. When they parted, she leaned her head on his shoulder. As the night grew on, the couples started to disperse. Hermione and Ron said their goodbyes to George and Angelina.

"Congratulations again. It's such an exciting time!" Hermione said, hugging George, and then hugging Angelina with Rose still in her arms. "Let me know if you need anything." Hermione said giving Angelina another tight squeeze.

"Thank you, Hermione. Bye Rosie!" Angelina spoke to the two girls.

"Congratulations George! What was it? I didn't know you had it in you?" Ron said with a laugh. George pulled Ron into a hug, releasing with a chuckle.

"I guess I'll have to be more careful what I say." Ron turned to Angelina, giving her a gentle hug.

"Congratulations, sis. You'll be a great mum." He stepped back and put his arm around Hermione's waist.

"Thank you, both, so much." Angelina said misty-eyed.

* * *

Later that night Hermione and Ron laid Rose down after her bedtime routine. Hermione was going over some of Rose's medical paperwork at the dining room table, as Ron approached her.

"Any thought on the Daily Prophet situation?" He asked her, as he sat in the chair next to hers. She sighed and wiped her face with her hands. She had recently taken her hair out of the plait it had been in all day. Now her bushy curls were surrounding her face. She threaded her fingers through her knotted curls, and brought her face back up to look at the redhead.

"I'll think about it. If I have to answer right this moment, she's being sued. But, I'll give it some more thought and make a decision. Is that alright?" She questioned him.

"Whatever you decide to do, love, I'll support you." She smiled, and he stood and kissed her forehead. "You remember that I go on a mission tomorrow, right?"

"Is that tomorrow already?" Hermione exhaled dramatically and stood. Ron chuckled as she wrapped her arms around his middle. "I'm going to miss you." She laid her head against his chest. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"I'll miss you, too. And Rosie. It's the first time I have to leave her." Hermione sighed and pulled her head up to look at him. "Should we tell her?"

"I'm not sure. We can decide in the morning. Right now, I just want this." Hermione mumbled as Ron leaned down to make the most of this moment.

* * *

 **A/N: I am currently on my third day being snowed in. That, plus writer's block, does not equal a good time. However, I did crank out two future chapters that I am very proud of. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, PM'd, followed, and favorited. I SO appreciate it!**

 **Chemrunner57, any change in theory now? :)**

 **More to come!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing of hers!**

 **Chapter 24**

Hermione dreaded the morning. She laid in Ron's bed, watching her little girl sleep peacefully in the cot her father got for her; something she did often when she was a new mummy.

She always had a fear that this pink, fragile, tiny human they sent her home with from the hospital, was going to break. The doubt crept in that she wasn't ready to be a mum. After all, she had no idea what she was doing. She had never been around children other than a handful of times, and that was when she was practically one herself. Now, she was totally, and wholly to care for another human being. The first night was utterly terrifying. Of course, she read every maternity, breastfeeding, baby, infant, and new parenting book, both magical and muggle, that she could get her hands on. Yet, she felt unprepared for the new journey she was about to jump into.

She was worried she'd sleep through her daughter's cries, or get to her too late, or that she would stop breathing while she was sleeping. It terrified Hermione, all the things that could go wrong. So, for the first week, she would sit in the old rocking chair by the cot, and watch her daughter's chest rise and fall, only sleeping when her body couldn't process consciousness any further. The week after was better, sleeping in her bed two nights, but, waking several times, in a panic to absolute silence, and rushing to check on the small infant. All she wanted to see was that little chest moving up and down.

She glanced at the clock on the bedside table. 2:47 in the morning. She huffed and turned on her back, trying to wrap the comforter more securely around herself. Tonight, she couldn't sleep because she knew in the morning Ron would be leaving on his first mission since she had returned to his life, and Rose entered it. She was dreadfully worried about what would happen, and she tried her best not to think of it. Yet, no matter what she did, her mind always turned back on the thought. She fretted all night, and eventually fell into a restless sleep.

When the morning came, Ron had already made breakfast as he usually did, and the three ate together a bit earlier so Ron could leave at the proper time. Hermione pushed her eggs around in her plate and nibbled on her toast. Ron knew she was worried about him leaving, and wasn't sure how to comfort her. The redhead reached over and took her hand. She glanced up at the contact, and he gave her a small sad, smile.

"It's just about time, love." She nodded her head and stood to retrieve Rose from her high chair. Ron stood as well, sending the dishes to the sink. Hermione sat Rose on her hip as she adjusted the purple shirt over the tot's belly, sending all the scrambled eggs pieces her bib had missed, to the floor.

"Rosie, daddy's going on a mission," Her daughter gave her a quizzical look. Hermione wasn't exactly sure how to proceed explaining this to a two-year-old. "Daddy's going to sleep somewhere else tonight and come back when he can."

"No," She giggled. "Daddy go to work and play with Rosie when he home!" Rose laughed joyfully as she believed her mother had become confused of their daily routine. Hermione looked up to Ron and shrugged her shoulders, with a defeated look. She guessed her daughter would learn when Ron didn't return home that night.

"We tried." Hermione whispered and tucked her daughter's unruly curls behind her ear. Ron held his hands out to collect Rose.

"Now you be good for grandmum and mummy, alright?" He kissed her temple, and Hermione saw moisture accumulate in his eyes. "I will play with you as soon as I'm home." Rose nodded her head enthusiastically at that. He hugged her tightly, and whispered in her curls, "I love you Rosie, so much." Rose squeezed in close and returned the embrace.

"I love you too daddy!" Hermione swiped a tear from her eye as Ron put the tot on the ground to go play with her toys.

Ron and Hermione stood staring at each other. Hermione tried to keep her tears from showing, pressing her lips together as she felt her lip start to wobble. She ran at Ron and embraced him fiercely. She wound her arms around his neck, he bent down to get closer to her. Her cheek was pressed to his as she hugged him tightly. His arms coiled around her waist and held her just as strongly. She tried to calm her shaking body by holding him as securely as possible. They held that embrace, neither of them knowing how long until, Hermione took a deep breath and whispered in his ear.

"Come back to us Ronald. Come back to me." She felt a tear roll down her cheek as she pulled back to look at the man in her arms. His blue eyes were watery, as he nodded his head. She pushed up on her toes to kiss him securely. When the kiss broke, he rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you Mione." He nuzzled his nose against hers. She smiled at his words, and pecked him on the lips.

"I love you Ron." He dove for another firm kiss, and broke apart blinking quickly. It was obvious for Hermione that this was going to be difficult for them both. He slid his knapsack over his shoulder. He paced back to Hermione, both watching their daughter play in the den.

"I'll Floo to the Ministry, and change into my disguise there… I don't want Rosie to see me in it... Here." He held out his hand, displaying a galleon. She looked at him questioningly, slipping the coin from his hand. "In case we need to communicate while I'm away." Hermione looked carefully at the serial number surrounding the coin, remembering back to when she was at Hogwarts.

"The enchanted coins, back in Dumbledore's Army. You still use them?" She spoke quietly, very surprised to see the magical item in her hand. He chuckled.

"Yea, they work brilliantly. Not that it's unexpected; you made them after all." He smiled his crooked grin, and she blushed a bit at his compliment. "But we did make it so letters could be shown too, not just numbers. That way if something happens, we can get ahold of each other."

"It's perfect, Ron. This makes everything marginally better." He smiled, walked over to Rose to give her a final kiss on her head, and returned to Hermione, kissing her lovingly as well. He walked to the Floo, and looked back with a handful of Floo powder. Hermione stood behind Rose, still playing happily on the floor, waving and saying, "Bye daddy! I love you!"

Hermione stood with her arms crossed over her chest and looking terrified. He waved back at his daughter, gave a final look at Hermione, hoping his emotions weren't displayed on his face, and Flooed to the Ministry.

* * *

Hermione attempted to make the day as normal as possible for Rose. As she knew how Rose was with a change in schedule. She wiped her tears away and breathed deeply as she cleaned up from breakfast. She did a quick refreshing charm on herself and checked the bathroom mirror to make sure there was no sign of her tears threatening to fall. She made it through the Burrow to drop off Rose with only a few questions asked and luckily no tears.

She now sat at her desk, spinning the enchanted galleon with her fingers. It was only eleven in the morning, and she was successfully out of things to do. She had completed every assignment listed to her that day, as well as the next few days. She had even started early that morning, and worked exceptionally harder than usual so she could keep her mind from the redhead whom she didn't when she'd see again. Now that she had completed everything, it allowed her thoughts to wander. She knew she woudn't be able to handle it. She quickly penned a note to Kingsley, sending it flying out of her door, told Greta she was taking the rest of the day as personal leave, and checking she had the enchanted coin securely in her pocket, Flooed back to Ron's flat.

When she walked in, she just felt empty. She had never been in the Flat without Ron or Rose before. It felt completely unnatural. She went to the master suite to change into some more comfortable clothing. The witch chose a sports bra with a light vest and some skinny track pants. She slipped into the covers of the massive bed and laid there, still feeling completely wrong. After a few more minutes of analyzing what she should do next, she sprung up and dashed into the room where the redhead had been residing for almost the past month. She dug through his dresser, as the voice in the back of her mind scolded her for the invasion of privacy. She reasoned that he wouldn't mind as she pulled out his maroon knit jumper that his mum made every Christmas. She held it to her face and even through the freshly laundered smell, she could catch Ron's scent. She stripped her vest and replaced it with the heavy material, instantly feeling better. She began to return to her room, when after a thought, she snatched his pillow, tucked it under her arm and returned to the master bedroom. She placed the enchanted galleon on the table next to her, and made herself comfortable in the large bed. The brunette fluffed Ron's pillow, and relaxed into it, bringing with her a novel to dull her mind for a few hours.

She awoke when her name was being called. She shifted, not completely awake, when Harry appeared in the doorway with Rose on his hip.

"There you are." Harry voiced, noticing his best friend wearing Ron's jumper.

"Hey... what time is it?" She yawned and glanced at the clock.

"Almost 6:00. I went to see how you were doing after work and Greta said you took the rest of the day off. I figured I'd grab Rose so you didn't have to face Molly and her million questions. I also brought take away." He smiled, and finally let the squirming tot out of his arms. Hermione was up by this point, ready to embrace the happy girl.

"Did I ever tell you that you're the best?" Hermione offered as her stomach rumbled.

"Mummy's hungee!" Rose exclaimed as she heard Hermione's stomach. The adults both laughed as they made their way into the dining room.

"Mummy is! Is Rosie hungry?" Hermione responded, thankful she was in such a great mood.

"I hungee! Daddy hungee too!" Hermione's smile dropped at that. Harry looked cautiously at the pair, not knowing how to help in this situation. Hermione tried to hide her reaction and plastered on a fake grin.

"Knowing your daddy, he probably is, sweetheart. Now let's get some food in that tummy!" She sang and she tickled Rose's belly, the tot thrilled with laughter. The three sat and talked as they ate the food Harry grabbed from a muggle Chinese place. As the meal was wrapping up, Harry looked at Hermione's plate, which still had plenty of food on it.

"Ron would be furious if he knew I'm letting you be done with that much food still left on your plate." Harry joked, but saw the sad smile on the witch's face.

"I can't stop worrying, Harry. It's all I can think about." Hermione spoke softly, pushing her plate away from her.

"He can take care of himself. Ron has been trained and was top of the class at the Academy. Besides, he planned this mission, so that makes me even more confident he'll be fine." Hermione looked at her friend with sad eyes.

"I know he's fully capable. I guess it's..." she trailed off looking away from him. "Two things I suppose. One is you're not with him. Whenever you two would do something together, I knew you'd both succeed because, well, you were backing each other up. It was such a brotherly bond, that I knew you'd both come out of it okay." Harry smiled, remembering back to when they had some memorable adventures at Hogwarts.

"And the second reason?" He prompted her. She looked up at her daughter still eating well after Hermione and Harry had had their fill; she definitely had her father's appetite.

"There are things out of his control." Hermione put simply; Harry felt he knew all too well. "Whoever they're after will always have secrets that they're unaware of, skills that were unknown, locations that are hidden, spells that are ancient... No matter how much anyone plans, those could always happen. The war proved that..."

She wiped her eyes as tears pooled out of them. Harry completely understood his friend. It's something he often thought of when he was on the less dangerous missions. Harry placed his hand on her shoulder, glancing over at Rose who had stopped eating, and was watching her mum carefully; a worried look drawn upon her face.

"I can't lose him, Harry," Her breathing became more erratic and she swiped at more tears falling from her face. "I just got him back, I can't lose him… Rose can't lose him." She shuddered and curled her knees in front of her as she laid her head atop of them.

Harry wondered if something in his best friends' relationship had finally taken a turn for the better. He could tell the past couple weeks that there was tension between the two as Ron seemed more discouraged by Hermione's actions. Then, last night at the burrow, there was a change. He was sure he wasn't the only one who could feel it. They laughed, and enjoyed the night, working fluently to care for Rose and looking like an actual family. He reassuringly rubbed the brunette's shoulders, letting her calm while pondering what exactly to say, to his logical, yet hurting friend.

"It's part of the job. I know that's not helpful to hear, but he's doing good work out there. And we just have to trust in his abilities that he'll be okay." She rose her head as he finished and nuzzled her face into the sleeve of the jumper to remove the remaining tears. She sniffled and gave her friend a smile for his attempt at making her feel better.

"I guess I will." She tried to smile, as Harry stood from his chair and placed a hand in front of her to take. She looked at it skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not dancing with you right now." He rolled his eyes and scoffed slightly.

"Hermione, would you just trust me?" He looked at her impatiently and with a smile. She took his hand and he helped her stand in front of him. He reached around and held her tightly in a brotherly hug. She sunk into the embrace, knowing that Harry would always be there for her, like he had always been. She hugged him back, thankful to have him there. They pulled away and Harry had a smug look on his face.

"And you don't think I can read you. I knew you needed that." His smug smile left, and he asked genuinely. "Better?"

"Yea, a bit. Thank you for coming over Harry. And you're right, I needed that." She smiled and began to clean up while Harry decided to help with Rose, who was still not her peppy self and watching her mother cautiously.

"Anytime Hermione." She finished putting the leftovers away and she turned to look at her messy daughter in Harry's arms.

"Want to stay a bit longer? You could help give Rosie a bath." Rose perked up slightly at her favorite activity.

"I'll stay as long as you'd like." He smiled at Hermione, and turned to look at Rose. "Auntie Ginny told me how much you had fun in the bath last time, Rosie."

"Play with ducky?" She asked suspiciously.

"I'm sure we could do that." Harry responded, as Rose grinned.

They enjoyed bath time as usual, although Hermione's mind was still elsewhere. She tried her best to be happy and cheerful. They dressed Rose in her nightdress and got her ready for bed. Hermione gathered her dummy, blanket, and lamb. She scooped up her sleepy daughter and laid her on the bed while she sat next to the tot. Rose sat up quickly and looked around the room.

"Where daddy?" She asked still searching for him like he was hiding from her. Harry looked uneasy and motioned to Hermione that he would be in the den, closing the door behind him. Hermione had a sick feeling in her stomach predicting what was to come.

"Rosie, love, daddy's on his mission, remember?" She gently tucked the tot's boisterous curls out of her face and slid them behind her ear. Rose looked wide eyed at her mum, and Hermione noticed how shiny they had just become. "Daddy will sleep somewhere else tonight, and be back to see us soon." Then the sniffles began.

"No. Daddy come home. I want daddy!" Rose pouted with a wobbly lip as tears began to fall. Hermione's heart clenched, she wanted Ron at home too. Somewhere in the back of her mind she wondered if that is what she looked like when she cried. Seeing her daughter this upset was never enjoyable, and she knew this was just the beginning.

"I know darling." She went to curl the young girl on her lap, holding her close to her chest. "I know Rosie. This is hard, mummy wants daddy home too." Rose's sobs continued, rumbling through Hermione's torso.

"I want daddy!" She wailed, breaking Hermione's heart further.

"He'll come back soon Rosie. He still loves you. Daddy wishes he could be home with you too, baby." She gently rocked the tot, silently crying with her. She spent the next half hour calming the child, wrapping her in her soft blanket, sticking the dummy in her mouth, and letting her cling to her lamb. She whispered reassuring words that her daddy would be back as soon as he could, and that he still loved her, and couldn't wait to play with her.

She felt as Rose's grip loosened on Hermione's body, and thought it would be a good time to continue with their routine and read her bed time story. Hermione chose a story with a bear in a red hat and blue coat, and began to read when Rose pushed herself off her mum's chest and tried to close the book, effectively pinching Hermione's fingers.

"Ouch Rosie!" Hermione slid her fingers out of the book and looked at her daughter. "What is it? You don't want this book?"

Rose shook her head and wiped her face with her arm.

"I want mummy and daddy book." She spoke through her dummy, making her words muffled. Hermione's brain raced as she tried to think of what her daughter wanted, before she made her even more upset. She had Hermione right there, and she knew she wanted her father, but she said book, not read, making Hermione assume that she wasn't stating again that she wanted both her parents there. She then went through the list of Rose's copious number of books that she might be calling the mummy and daddy book. She started listing off titles that Rose could have meant, but Rose kept denying each one, and becoming more upset the more Hermione asked.

"No!" Rose cried, her chest moving rapidly as she sniffed and sobbed.

"Love, mummy isn't sure which book it is." Hermione wiped more tears away from her face.

"Book with mummy and daddy and rose!" Hermione shook her head as she hadn't a clue what her daughter was referencing. Then it came to her. She Accioed her daughter's favorite book over to them, the only one she could think of which contained an enchanted rose. She readjusted Rose in her arms; the tot now cradled in her left arm as she held the book in her right.

"This book Rosie?" Rose looked thankful and nodded her head. She reached out and flipped through the book to the last page. The one she told her father about just a few days prior. The Beast had just transformed back into the prince and was embracing Belle in a kiss. Rose let out a relieved sigh, and placed her hand over the illustration.

"Mummy and daddy." Rose whispered, speaking almost to the book. Rose laid back into her mum's arms as she looked at the picture. Hermione watched her daughter perplexed. She had never wanted to go to bed without reading a story first. Yet, she knew she might have her hand ripped off if Hermione attempted to turn the page. Rose's glittering blue eyes were glued to that page. She knew her little girl was growing up and soon the opportunities to hold her like this, would become less and less. So, Hermione decided to continue rocking her daughter gently, quietly singing her favorite tune until the tot fell asleep.

* * *

Hermione had just laid down Rose in her cot. She watched her daughter adjust, hoping she wouldn't wake. After she settled, Hermione walked over to sit on the bed, needing a moment before she saw Harry again. The witch rubbed her eyes and wiped her face. The last hour she spent with her daughter had been exhausting, yet no matter how drained she felt, she wasn't sleepy in the slightest.

She stood, about to return to her friend, when she heard a faint vibration. She looked to the side table where the enchanted galleon, which was now glowing gently, alerting her to a change. Her heart leaped as she snatched the galleon and read it carefully.

 _Goodnight Mione. I love you._

She wiped a relieved tear away and searched for her wand. This was the most reassuring part of her day so far, knowing that he was at least alive. She tapped it like she had so many years ago, and whispered her response.

"Goodnight. We love you Ron." The coin glowed once more, and displayed her message. She returned the coin on the side table, and walked out to see her friend.

"That sounded horrid." Harry was sitting on the sofa sipping on some tea, as Hermione approached him. She sat down next to him, and let out a relieved sigh.

"It was. She was extremely upset about Ron not being here. Thanks." Harry handed her a cup of steaming tea. She drank from it carefully and felt even more at peace.

"Yea, I got that from her cries. It broke my heart." Harry said running his hand through his hair.

"Same here." Hermione sighed again, leaning into the back of the sofa and closer to Harry. "Ron sent me a message. So at least I know he's alright for now." Hermione said starting with a smile, then fading as she finished her sentence. Harry nudged her knee with his.

"What happened between you two? The last couple weeks you've both been distant and then last night, you two were always touching in some way or another." Harry looked questionably at his best friend. "Does it mean what I think it means?" He asked hopefully. Hermione started to smile thinking about how far the pair had come.

"We're together if that's what you're asking. We talked about a lot… after a few misunderstandings. We've decided that we both love each other, and decided to pursue a relationship. But, we're taking it slow." Hermione looked up from her tea to her longtime friend who was smiling brilliantly at her.

"I'm so glad to hear it. Merlin knows it's about time." Harry chuckled, and Hermione joined in. "Although, Ginny has been convinced that the two of you have been shagging since you've returned." Hermione scoffed, but still laughed, shaking her head.

"Well Ginny is wrong. That won't be happening for a while… we can't afford to mess things up again. Not with Rose now in our lives." Harry nodded in agreement.

"I can understand that. The two of you have never technically been in a relationship." Hermione looked at Harry surprised.

"That's precisely what I said. We spent one night together and then three years apart, before that, we were just friends with hidden affections. And no matter how unequivocally incredible that night was-"

"No need to go any further with that. I've seen enough of Ron to be scarred enough." Harry cringed, not wanting to think about his two best friends like that and how his niece was conceived.

"My point was, that we need a normal relationship. And more importantly, Rose needs her parents to be on the same page and there for her." Hermione smiled thinking about her family and back to the night she and Ron spent together.

"You know, you're the one who provoked that night." Hermione smirked, seeing Harry's surprised reaction.

"What? No I didn't." Harry looked confused at the brunette. She laughed softly and started to form her argument.

"You said, _take a chance Hermione_. You wanted me to tell Ron how I felt. Then you and Ginny both left, leaving Ron and I both alone. You can't tell me that you weren't thinking it would happen." She eyed Harry carefully.

"Well, if you must know, I was a bit preoccupied that night to be thinking about you and Ron…" It was Hermione's turn to push Harry playfully.

"Fine, I'll admit, I wanted the two of you to finally talk. But, I didn't think you'd go that far. I thought you didn't want to _be_ with anyone until you were married. You told me that on the hunt." Hermione looked at Harry and thought back to when they were looking for the Horcruxes.

It was a month after Ron left. It was freezing out, and they were just trying to keep their spirits high. They talked about what they would do after the war; what they pictured their life like. Hermione never mentioned Ron's name, but when she talked of how she wanted a husband, a successful career, to live in a comfortable cottage, and a handful of kids, Harry knew who she had been picturing, and she confirmed his suspicions when she began crying, probably thinking that future was now never going to happen.

"Yea, I did say that. I thought that too, but I guess after all we've been through, I just couldn't imagine being without him." She shrugged her shoulders, looking into her now empty teacup. "I just threw my morals out the window as soon as a guy showed interest in me." She spat bitterly, shocking Harry further.

"You know that's not true Hermione. You and Ron love each other. He's not just _some_ _guy_ you shagged." Hermione nodded her head slowly, attempting to convince Harry that she agreed with him.

"I should probably get to bed. After all, we still have work in the morning." Hermione whispered after a few moments. She stood to hug, and thank Harry for coming and headed back to bed trying to get some form of rest before doing this all again tomorrow.

* * *

 **A/N: I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter! Thank you so much for reading!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing of hers!**

 **Chapter 25**

The next few days dragged on for Hermione. Harry continued to come over to help with Rose and to keep Hermione's mind off things. It helped him too since Ginny was currently away with her being in a busy part of the season.

Each morning, Hermione would wake to an upset Rose when the child realized Ron wouldn't be there at breakfast. Hermione would drop her off at the burrow sobbing, and begging her mum not to leave. Then, at work, Hermione would try the best she could to focus on her work and not on the fact that the man she loves could be killed at any moment, that her daughter was a heartbroken mess, and not with either of them. After work, she would collect Rose, who was exhausted and grumpy, to go back to Ron's flat and continue for Hermione to attempt to convince her daughter to eat something. Around then, Harry would show up. That would help marginally.

Rose loved spending time with her Uncle Harry. They would play on the floor and Harry would try to tire her out as much as possible so Hermione could get some sleep that night. They even had George and Angelina over for dinner once during the time. George kept her entertained for a few hours, and Angelina was able to gain more experience with a child. But, Rose was nowhere near her cheerful, happy, self even with Harry and other family members around. Hermione knew she was missing her father greatly. However, she didn't know how to make the tot feel better, other than having Ron come home.

When it came time for Rose to go to bed Harry did everything he could to help, but it normally ended in Rose wailing for her daddy and Hermione trying everything she could to calm the child. Hermione laid nightly with Rose clinging to her, just imaging what was flowing through her little head. She must have thought that Ron just left her, what else was she supposed to think? She had never had another person come into her life and then leave. Yet, she saw the anxiety her daughter had, and knew it stemmed from her own. The brunette hated that she somehow passed that onto her daughter. She wished she could change so many things for her little girl.

Some nights Hermione would get some sleep, but between the squirming tot waking up in tears, and her own worries, it left her waking exhausted and hoping that Ron would be home safe, and soon. Her favorite part of the day was when she was lying in bed, Rose's 'mummy and daddy' book discarded next to her, and the galleon would glow. Her heart leaped as she reached to read the coin. A flood of relief rushed through her, bringing tears to her eyes. The message was brief, as always, but the three words that always stayed the same were reassuring enough for her to get through another day to read them.

On the eighth day Ron had been on his mission, Hermione noticed Rose's behavior calmed down. She stared eating again, playing more than she had been, and allowed Hermione to read a different story before she went to sleep. When she cried before bed, it was just that, a cry. Nothing compared to the wails and screams Hermione had heard the past week. It was almost as if the tot accepted that Ron wasn't coming back.

That thought broke Hermione's heart even further. She continued to whisper in soothing tones that her daddy loved her and was coming back to her. But, the look on Rose's face was utterly defeated.

Four more days passed like this, and Rose was slowly returning to normal. Minus her crying for her mum to stay when Hermione left her with Molly, and she was still far from her typical behavior.

Hermione left work, once again exhausted, and picked Rose up on her way back to the flat. Molly informed her that Rose was having a much better day, since Fleur brought Victorie over to play with. Hermione was thankful for that, but knew that her daughter would not be the same until Ron returned. Hermione Flooed to the flat and set Rose down to start putting together dinner while her daughter played with her toys in the den. She had currently taken special interest to the toy dragons her Uncle Charlie sent her. She often made them play with and give rides to her lamb.

Hermione entered the kitchen thinking she would make some sort of soup when she noticed something inside the oven was glowing. She opened it carefully, wand at the ready, when she noticed a pot roast under a warming charm. Hermione's brain was racing; wondering if Harry had left work early to make her dinner, when she heard a shrill scream in the den.

"DADDY!" Rose cried, as Hermione moved so she could see her daughter running toward Ron, who was now kneeling to embrace the tot. The small girl with flaming curls flung her arms around his neck and held him tightly, as a massive grin grew on the man's face. He let out a small breath of air in a 'poof' as the little, but fierce, child hugged him.

"Hello Rosie. I missed you so much, love. So much." He gave kisses to her deep red curls. After a moment, he raised his sight and saw Hermione, standing frozen in the entryway to the kitchen. She was dressed in a typical blouse and pencil skirt. Her hair was frizzier than normal, and looked as it would burst from her bun at any moment.

He stood instantly after seeing her, and she took in the sight. He was wearing track pants and a Cannons t-shirt, some of it still clinging to his biceps. She could see the twisted scars vining around his muscular arms, marking him many years ago. His red locks were damp, as though he had just come from the shower, and he looked as if he hasn't shaved in days.

"Ron," She whispered, almost disbelieving he was there. Ron looked back at her, his eyes shining brilliantly. He picked up his daughter, still clinging to him tightly and looked hopefully at the woman in front of him.

Hermione took off, running toward him quickly and ran right to him. Her arms instantly twined around his middle, and Ron embraced her back just as firmly as he could with one arm. She was so relieved he was back, with her and Rose again. Ron bowed his head to kiss the top of hers.

"I missed you so much Mione. Oh Mione, I love you…" She reached up so she could kiss him securely on the lips. As soon as they touched, Hermione's tears began falling. She pulled her arms away from his middle and she placed both hands on his face, deepening the kiss. Ron kissed her back enthusiastically.

"Daddy home mummy!" Rose squealed to inform her mother. Hermione and Ron both laughed at this, as they were well aware her daddy was back. Hermione ended the kiss and turned toward Rose, very close to her face.

"I know darling! Daddy is back!" Hermione said through her tears, turning to look at Ron once more. She looked up into his bright blue eyes, which were filled to the brim with love. She rubbed her thumb across his jaw, feeling the rough, scruffy hair against her smooth skin.

"Is this going to become a new thing?" She asked, smirking through her tears. He chuckled and grinned even wider.

"Depends. Do you like it?" He whispered huskily. She could see tears swimming in his eyes.

"I actually do." She whispered, nodding her head enthusiastically with a grin that wouldn't leave her face. She reached up again and kissed him.

"Daddy no kiss mummy. Daddy kiss Rosie!" Rose interrupted again, placing her hand on Ron's jaw to pull him toward Rose. They laughed again, and Rose successfully broke the kiss. Ron turned and kissed Rose on the nose, causing her to giggle. Ron loved to hear that sound, he smiled even more brightly.

"It's good to be home with my girls." Giving Hermione a final squeeze. She smiled and sniffed, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I made some dinner. Are you hungry?" He asked the pair.

"Me! I hungee daddy!" She shouted joyfully, still using one arm to cling to Ron, while raising the other one in the air. "Is daddy hungry?" She questioned him skeptically.

"You know I am, Rosie! Let's go eat!" Hermione stepped away to start serving dinner, and Ron began to put Rose in her high chair. However, as he tried to sit the tot down, she would pull up her legs and pin them to Ron's side.

"Rose, you need to sit in your highchair so you can eat dinner. You said you were hungry." Ron reasoned with the two-year-old. She shook her head furiously. Hermione watched as she delivered the food to the table.

"I doubt she'll let go of you anytime soon. You might as well have her sit with you if you'd like to eat tonight." Hermione spoke as she went to gather Rose's sippy cup and plate.

Rose sat on Ron's lap while the three ate together. Hermione was so glad to have him back. Rose had eaten more than she had since Ron had left, and was in much happier spirits. They kept the conversation light. Hermione told Ron how Angelina's pregnancy was progressing, and her theories that Fleur might also be expecting. She explained some cases she had been working on at the Ministry and other trivial things.

After, they played in the den for a while. Ron seemed ecstatic to be back with Rose and the child never once left his lap. Hermione mostly watched, as she had been the one playing the last several days with Harry by her side. As she was perched on the couch, the brunette took the opportunity to observe Ron to see how he was after his mission. The pair was on the floor, Ron sat with one leg extended, and the other tucked in front of him, which Rose had been occupying. Toys were scattered around them, and Rose would go from toy to toy showing them to Ron. Even though he knew every toy she had, he still pleased her by smiling, and acting like it was all new to him. Hermione watched his demeanor. Overall, he looked healthy. Maybe a bit more tired than normal, but no major changes. His behavior was typical, so that didn't seem to be a concern either.

It wasn't until Ron reached for a toy where he had to lean over Rose to retrieve. As he did so, he winced visibly, and sucked in a sharp breath. Hermione sat up straighter as Ron tried to quickly hide his reaction.

"You're hurt." Hermione stated. Ron looked up at her and shook his head.

"Naw. I'm fine, just a little sore maybe." Ron tried unsuccessfully to convince Hermione. Rose was now looking up at Hermione as well, turning so she could look between the two.

"I've seen you sore before, Ron. You have never winced when you've been sore." She looked at him pointedly. "You're hurt."

"Daddy hurt?" Rose asked looking at him with worried eyes. Ron sighed, giving a glare to Hermione at pressing the issue and causing Rose to be concerned. She raised an eyebrow at him to answer their daughter.

"Not very much, darling. My side just hurts a little. Daddy'll be alright." He smiled convincingly at the tot and ended the conversation with a kiss on the cheek. Rose seemed content with that answer, and continued playing. Hermione, however, was not. She continued to watch him while she waited for a response. For the first time that night, Rose stood and walked over to her toy chest to retrieve her muggle doctor's kit, returning quickly to Ron's lap. She began examining him, pretending to take his temperature and check his ears. Hermione loved the caring nature their daughter had, but she was still concerned with Ron refusing to answer her honestly.

"Say awww, daddy." Rose used the small purple flashlight to look into Ron's mouth who was enjoying this game, as he had never been to a muggle doctor before.

"I can feel you staring." He stated grumpily, moments later. Keeping his eyes trained on his playing daughter, now examining his leg against a picture of bones located in a hand.

"Then tell me the truth." She insisted. He looked up, and sighed again shaking his head.

"St. Mungo's said it's just a bruised rib. They gave me a potion to help it heal in a few days. I'm fine, really." He added that last part as he saw the worry etched on her face.

" _Just_ a bruised rib?" She asked concerned, now coming down to the floor to sit by him.

"Yes. It's nothing." Ron shrugged. She looked down at their daughter, now putting pink and purple plasters on his legs, muttering 'daddy all better now,' to herself. Hermione lowered her voice.

"A bruised rib isn't nothing Ron. People stay in the hospital for that kind of injury." She insisted, hoping he would see the seriousness of the situation.

"Well, it's a lot better than it could have been. Can we _please_ talk about it later?" Ron asked, slightly frustrated that Hermione was pressing the issue so much. Rose looked up from her actions at her parents to see them both looking frustrated. Hermione pressed her lips together. Desperately wanting to know, but decided that it would be best to talk after Rose was asleep.

…

When they got Rose ready for bed, Ron changed Rose's nappy and into her pajamas after much convincing that he would hold her as soon as she was changed. He did as promised, and relaxed on the large bed, adjusting himself comfortably against the soft pillows. Rose curled onto his torso. Her head lying on his chest, and stretched her arms around his body, bunching his shirt in her small fists.

Hermione changed into her bedclothes, released her hair from its confinements, and gathered Rose's essentials for bed. The brunette laid next to the two gingers on the freshly laundered comforter. Snuggling closer, she covered Rose in her blanket, and placed the dummy in Rose's mouth. Then Hermione finally began to read. She chose a story with a yellow bear this time, hoping that Rose would allow her to read something other than her favorite book. Hermione loved the tale, it being her favorite fairytale as well. But, she had grown tired of it the past few days since they had read it so often. Like clockwork, the tot put her hand out to her mum and shook her head on her father's chest.

"Mummy and daddy book, mummy." She said sleepily. Ron raised his eyebrow in curiosity as Hermione sighed.

"Alright love, but tomorrow we're reading something different." Ron noticed the story that Hermione exchanged with the other book, as the one Rose had described to him weeks ago. His heart melted at the fact she referred to it as the 'mummy and daddy' book. The tale was beginning to have a special place in his heart as well.

…

"And they lived happily ever after." Hermione finished sometime later, looking over at the sleeping child.

"Thank Merlin." Hermione yawned as she rubbed her tired eyes. She turned to her side to face the two, and got more comfortable as she burrowed down in the bed.

"That bad, huh?" Ron chuckled, but lost his mirth as he saw the look on Hermione's face.

"You have no idea." Hermione mumbled as she reached up to move some curls from her sleeping daughter's face.

"I might actually." Hermione eyed him curiously. "Harry came over to St. Mungo's as soon as we came in. He told me some things... He said it was horrible." Ron grimaced, as he gently rubbed the small child's back.

"It was challenging for both of us. She was upset almost continuously, slept very little, she ate hardly anything... It was just hard to see her hurt so much." Hermione ended softly, trying to keep her emotions under control. Ron watched the woman he loved carefully. He could see a hint of shimmering in her gorgeous brown eyes, and the dark circles that lingered underneath them.

"Love, I'm so sorry it was that difficult." Hermione's mouth twitched into a short, small, smile.

"It's your career. We'll adjust to it." She half shrugged the shoulder that she was not lying on. "But Rose isn't going to let you go anytime soon." He looked at the sleeping girl, bending his head down to kiss her curls.

"Good. I won't be ready to either." A few moments passed with them both lying there watching their daughter rise and fall on his chest.

"Is it normal for you to visit St. Mungo's after every mission?" Hermione inquired. The questions about his mission had been swimming in her mind since he returned.

"Yes, for my department anyway. We must at least go. I felt fine, but they insisted that I get examined today. That's how they found the bruised ribs."

" _Ribs_? I thought you said rib. As in only one, Ron." He looked as if he didn't mean to let that piece of information slip.

"Erm, they may have said something about three being partially bruised. But, like I said. They gave me a healing potion and I'll be ship shape in just a couple of days. It's really nothing to be concerned with. Some blokes had it worse." Ron looked guilty as he spoke quietly. Hermione gripped the sheet beneath her tightly, hoping her anxiety would escape that way; hidden from Ron instead of showing it on her features.

"Yes, this time. But, next time it could be worse. Or the time after that. There could be a time where you don't come home _at all_ , Ron! How is that something I shouldn't be concerned with?" The brunette didn't notice until she finished that she was breathing much quicker than before and she felt her unease rise. She chastised herself for getting agitated now when she had done so well keeping it away while he had been gone.

Ron watched her, getting close to the level of alarm he witnessed before seeing his parents a few weeks ago. She quivered and he adjusted gently to move his hand under her head resting on the pillow. He was basically cradling her face, as she wrapped her hands around his, holding it in place.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said it that way. But, we'll stay positive. And I will _always_ come home to you Mione." He wished he could hold her as he was holding their daughter, to give her more comfort that way. But, at the moment this would have to do, and she eventually nodded her head in agreement or understanding, he couldn't say which.

"Are you hurting now?" She asked quietly after she calmed herself. Ron smiled at her caring, and tenacious, nature.

"A little. Not as much as it hurt being away from the two of you. So, I'll take this pain if it means I'm holding my girls." She grinned warmly at him.

"Was it a successful mission?" Hermione asked. Ron nodded, moving the hand on his daughter's back to play with her soft curls.

"It was. We knew it would be difficult, but we were prepared. Although it did take a few days longer than planned." Ron mused marveling in the knowledge that he helped make the world a bit safer for his girls. "But, we caught the bloody Death Eater, and now the bastard's in Azkaban where he belongs. We're hoping he gets a life sentence or a Dementor's kiss."

"Ronald! Language!" She scolded him, Ron gave her a puzzled look.

"What? She's asleep, love."

"Doesn't matter. She doesn't need to hear that kind of language, awake or asleep." She ended the explanation with a sweet kiss to his hand.

They laid there for a while, Hermione closing her eyes, while Ron thought about how much he had missed of his daughter's life. He was absent for Hermione to tell him she was pregnant. Gone when Hermione gave birth to their bright little girl. He missed her first bath, first food, first word, first steps; so many firsts he missed. It broke his heart to think he was absent for all of it. He never got to speak to Hermione's pregnant belly, so Rose would know his voice. He was never able to hold her as an infant. He never got to see her roll over, or see her smile or giggle as a baby. It brought his thoughts to the reason why, and then to the ongoing investigation.

"Hey Mione," he voiced, clearing his throat from not using it for a while. She kept her eyes closed, but responded.

"Hmm?" She hummed.

"Did you hear anything about the investigation?" He asked, gently sweeping his thumb along her cheek. She opened her tired eyes.

"Nothing yet. I'm hoping we'll hear something tomorrow." She whispered, looking at him sadly. Ron sighed, disappointed they hadn't made an arrest yet.

Some more time passed as Ron decided it was probably time to get Rose into her cot. He slipped his hand from Hermione, who peeked her eye open when she was shifted. He sat upright on the bed, moving slowly, to not wake his daughter, as well as his healing injury. The small child stirred, and Ron slowed his movements even more. Ron was able to stand and made his way over to where she slept. Glancing in, he noticed the framed picture of him and Hermione dancing at Bill's wedding was lying on the small mattress.

"Hey love, why is the picture of us dancing in Rose's cot?" He asked softly. Hermione was still turned to the other side of the bed where he had been laying, and didn't bother to turn to answer.

"That's how I got her to sleep by herself while you were gone. But, she'd just wake in the night and want to be held." Ron sighed at the trouble they went through, and began to work Rose into the cot. He successfully detached one of his daughter's hands from his shirt, and began to lower the tot to the small mattress.

At this, she instantly popped open her eyes and started to grasp for him again. She was still very sleepy, and not completely awake, as she began crying. Ron groaned and held the tot close, which solved the problem and Rose was calm again. Figuring this would happen twice if he tried another time, he just made his way back to his position on the bed. Ron made himself comfortable and looked over at the woman in bed with him. Her eyes were open and she was smirking.

"I told you she wasn't going to let you go." Hermione snickered. Ron looked down at the redhead lying on his chest.

"Yea, yea. It's a good thing I have tomorrow off." Hermione shifted closer to him, snuggling into his side. Ron was surprised at this, but none the less enthused. He raised his arm and curled it around her back and rested his hand on the brunette's slim waist. She rested her bushy mane on his shoulder, bringing her hand up to lay on his chest.

"It's a very good thing indeed." She murmured into his chest. Ron smiled and pecked the woman on her forehead.

"Goodnight, Mione. I love you." He whispered to her hairline.

"Love you too, Ronald." She mumbled as she fell into the best rest she had in three years.

* * *

 **A/N: On snow day number seven here. We were hit with a horrid ice storm on Tuesday. I'm looking forward to seeing my students again, but I now can successfully say I've accomplished something while having the time off.**

 **Since some of you have asked, I have created a Tumblr account. If you'd like to follow or chat, I'll be at ScarletProphecy14.**

 **Thank you for your support! I loved the feedback I received last chapter. It really motivates me to write! Please keep dropping reviews, and thank you for reading!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing of hers! The scenes listed below are from the Harry Potter series. More specifically, the kiss between Ron and Hermione was taken from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.**

 **A/N: This chapter may be a little confusing. We've already heard some of Hermione's thoughts about their relationship, and I wanted Ron to have that opportunity as well. This chapter begins with the last time Ron woke with Hermione in his arms, and jumps through their history together. Next chapter will pick up to the current time. I thought it would fit well here. Sorry for the confusion!**

 **Chapter 26**

Ron awoke to a gentle pecking at his window. He peeked his eye open and groaned slightly at Pig, the small owl, warning him that it was time to wake. When the owl saw he'd woken up, the bird flew downward to the kitchen window. The sun hadn't risen yet, but he knew he needed to get up soon, or he'd miss his Portkey.

However, he didn't want to leave his childhood bed. Not with what it contained now. Snuggled to his chest was Hermione's bare back. She was breathing softly, and sleeping peacefully in his arms, wrapped protectively around her. One acted as a pillow under her bushy hair, as the other was draped delicately across her naked middle, resting closely to her full breasts. She laid one arm by her face, while the other laid empty by his, her hold on his hand had relaxed through the night.

He smiled at the snoozing creature he loved. She was so beautiful; exquisitely so. He had wanted to tell her so many things, he wanted to _do_ so many things with her. Yet, he waited until the night before he left to do anything, even then, she was a step ahead of him and confessed her feeling for him. He knew for a long time that she was special. Why else would he had gone with Harry to find that troll? Or sacrifice his knight so she and Harry could move on in the chess game? Or try to curse Malfoy with a broken wand? Or faced his fear of spiders to help find the solution to get her unpetrified? He even attempted to defend her against Hagrid's half-brother! Yes, he had always known that she was one special witch.

But then, something happened. He had always known he liked being around her; they were best friends after all! But, when the Bulgarian Quidditch star took a liking to her, Ron felt something odd. He had felt jealousy before, of course he had. He grew up with so many brothers, living in their shadows. He never studied enough, never followed the rules enough, was never smart enough, never funny enough, never the girl his mother hoped for, never anything enough, really. Even at school, he was never good enough. Being from the family he was from, and having misfit friends; he was just too average. Of course, he felt loved by his family. But, living in all their shadows made jealousy a friend all too familiar to Ron.

So, when the Yule Ball came and he saw his best friend in a light he never had before, the breath was knocked out of him. He liked seeing her that way. Not only did she highlight her beauty, but she looked so confident; making her even more stunning. He didn't think he'd ever see her like that unless she had just finished an exam. That's when it kicked in that she wasn't there with him, but the bloody Victor Krum. That roaring green beast came with vengeance. Leaving him confused and questioning why he was feeling such a way toward his best friend. He sorted that it must be jealousy that Hermione was a friend to Krum when Ron wasn't. Yeah, that was it. However, he couldn't quite figure out why he suddenly despised the Quidditch star.

Then it happened again. This time, it wasn't with a Bulgarian athlete that Ron admired. It was a prat who Ron couldn't stand: Cormac McLaggen. How could Hermione ask him to Slughorn's party? Yes, Ron was with Lavender, but they still could have gone together. So, when he heard that Hermione was going with the ponce git, envy struck again. Yet this time, he couldn't blame it on the fact that he was a fan of the bloke. He loathed the prat and didn't like how he spoke about Hermione. He realized it one night. He _liked_ Hermione; his best friend, as _more_ than a best friend.

This was a revolution to Ron.

He spent the next few months trying to figure out how to break up with Lavender, whom he never truly cared for, and felt like an arse. Now, he realized he only had ever had eyes for Hermione. Luckily, Lavender noticed his distance and interest elsewhere, helping him out more than he could say.

As the years passed, he realized things were only going to get more dangerous. He wanted to show that he fancied her. No wait, _loved_ her. Thinking about how little time they could have, and the massive pressure that rested on the three teenager's shoulders, he couldn't deny it anymore. But, he couldn't just tell her. They were preparing to leave for Merlin knew how long, finding items they didn't completely know of. It was a somber time and they could all feel the seriousness growing around them. Who knew if she even felt the same anyway? With his luck, she's have her heart set on Harry.

Ron knew that would destroy him.

He remembered back to the last really happy time he had with the witch. He had gathered the nerve to ask her to dance at Bill and Fleur's wedding. She smiled brilliantly in return, taking his hand as he led her to the dance floor. It was like he was floating on air with her. She was so close; he was holding her waist, she looked up at him with her massive brown eyes, grinning like she was the happiest woman in the world. He was clumsy, but she naturally guided him, and he followed her perfectly.

Later however, everything changed. It didn't feel like the same night as a ball of light flew in and the storm of Death Eaters were attacking. He only had one thought on his mind. He frantically looked around for Hermione, standing out by wearing a brilliant red dress. He had to get to her, he needed to find her: to make sure she was safe and with him.

When they were at Grimmauld Place, tensions were high. Harry would disappear for hours at a time in one of the empty rooms. Hermione would curl up in a chair and read one of the books she had brought with her. The brunette thought she had convinced him that she was actually reading, but Ron knew better. He watched as her eyes were wide and flitted around the page, not really focusing on the text. She fussed about what was to come. Was she strong enough? Did she prepare enough? Ron could tell she was worried. He looked around the room trying to think of some way to distract her for a bit, when he noticed a dusty piano across the den. He asked her to teach him a how to play a song, effectively distracting her from her thoughts for some time.

Later that night, he laid on the floor, trying his best to sleep. He knew how difficult the future seemed, so slumber continued to evade him. Luckily, it looked as if his best mate had finally fallen asleep, getting the rest he desperately needed. As he lay there in the dark, he heard a faint sniffling. He turned his head to where Hermione was lying above him on the settee. He could barely make out her fine features in the shadows of the bluebell flames Hermione made floating in the air, but he could see her cheeks shimmering, and her chest moving in jerky movements. Then he looked down to see her hand, hanging limply off the sofa. He reached up and gently took her hand. She sucked in her breath at the touch, and whimpered as she quietly cried. They stayed like that for a few moments.

"I'm scared Ron." She whispered to the darkness. Ron's heart ached from her words, and that she was sharing with him so openly.

"Me too, Hermione." She squeezed his hand tightly as they both held in words they wished they could express to one another.

His thoughts turned to Malfoy Manor. He held her tighter as he did.

He could almost hear the screams of the witch he loved, crucio after crucio. He recalled how he screamed and clawed with bloody fingers as each shriek echoed through the dungeon. He thought he was going mad. He did everything he could, but it was hopeless. He stood shouting her name, banging on the bars, doing anything he could for her to know he wanted to help her. That he was there for her. That he loved her... Seeing her lying there, so small in the large room, exhausted, bloody, and being offered to the werewolf for more than just a meal. He couldn't stand it any longer. He rushed to rescue her as soon as he could, she was excessively hurt, conscious, but just barely.

The next few days were a whirlwind for Ron. He stayed by her side as much as they would allow him. When she was dressed, and checked for further damage upon her body, Fleur insisted he leave for her modesty. Ron refused, and compromised by standing with his back toward them until she was finished. They all began to worry after she hadn't woken after three days. Fleur wondered if there was some sort of traumatic damage that her brain couldn't process in its current state, leaving her unconscious to the world. After all, she had been tortured for hours, they only had an idea of how many crucios she acquired… Not to mention the physical torture she encountered. There had only been a handful of witches and wizards who had survived as many as she had; many of them had gone mad. They pumped her full of potions and vials. They performed spells and charms- anything they could think of to help Hermione recover and heal from the torment she had endured.

One night, Ron was sleeping in the chair next to the bed she was lying in, when he woke to see her shifting her position, moaning and mumbling incoherently. He rose instantly, holding her hand and whispering to her, trying to calm the witch. She was sobbing, now frantically moving about in the mattress, and Ron began to worry, thinking he should call for assistance.

"RON!" Her cry burst through, and her eyes snapped open, to see the redhead's worried expression watching her. He gently cradled her face and looked into her eyes, relieved that she was awake. He whispered soft, reassuring words to her as she calmed, finding she was no longer in danger.

That's when the flood of what she'd been through hit her full force. Sobs wracked her body as she curled into herself. Ron wrapped his arms around the woman he cared for most, wishing he could have done more to keep her from the horrid pain.

Days passed, then weeks. Her body was damaged and sick; it had gone through much more than they anticipated. Not only did her physical health concern them, as the time wore on, so did her emotional state. She seldom spoke to anyone other than quietly thanking them when they cared for her, which was the only thing that Ron could recognize from the old Hermione, always being so formal and polite when needed. Most days she would just lay in bed, curled up with her knees to her chest, covered in a thick blanket. Sometimes she would sleep, which they all agreed she needed. But, other times, she would just lie there staring off into the distance, her gaze hazy. Sometimes even silently shedding tears, not bothering to wipe them away. Ron would give her some time alone when she was like this. Truth was, it killed him to see her like that. She felt so empty... it was not the Hermione he knew. He couldn't be there so instead he'd take a walk on the shoreline and pretend that the moisture on his face was from the misty sea.

Time drew on and Harry was becoming antsy on what they were going to do, knowing Voldemort was only getting stronger and gaining advantages. This was the first time since the winter that Ron left, that the best friends truly argued. Ron insisted they needed to put their focus on Hermione's care, and as Harry agreed, he also believed that they needed to form some sort of a plan of what to do next. But Ron couldn't see past how she was currently, and neither of them wanted to voice their deepest fear: that she might not get better.

Ron tried harder then. He thought about everything Hermione loved. So, one evening, he lit a candle on the side table, and brought in a steaming cup of tea with honey. He sat in the chair beside her, and glanced at the witch. She was curled up, her eyes staring past him, and wrapped in a thick knit blanket. He felt it was a bit more promising than usual because she was facing the side he had been sitting in their entire stay at Shell Cottage. He cracked open one of the books she had packed away in her beaded bag, and began to read. He wasn't the best reader, especially aloud. But, he knew he would do anything for this woman. And if that meant sounding like an eejit for her, then so be it.

Nothing changed immediately, but the more Ron came in and read, or just told stories to her, the more focused she became. Eventually, as her physical health strengthened, so did the rest of her. She started to talk to him and the rest of the family, eating more, moving around. In just a few weeks' time, she was healthy enough to go on walks by the water with him. It was at that time they started planning their next moves in the hunt...

There were screams everywhere. They had just collected a load of Basilisk fangs when Ron had remembered the House Elves in the kitchens. As soon as he mentioned they should go warn them, he heard an echoing clatter, and saw a flash of brown curls before he was pounced on by the witch he had fancied for years. It took Ron by surprise, having the soft, lavish lips against his own. But, he quickly responded, enthusiastically at that. He heard Harry mention something, but was much too consumed with the woman in his arms. He pulled her closer and lifted the witch from the ground, deepening the kiss.

"Oi! There's a war going on here!" They slowly broke apart at Harry's words. Ron was dazed and happier than ever, as Hermione smiled luminously back at him. He could hardly believe that it had finally happened. He and Hermione Granger, the woman he'd been in love with for years, had _finally_ kissed.

Then the war was done. He couldn't believe it. It was just raging hours ago... and then it was done. Practically years of fighting against evil in the world, and it was destroyed. He should have felt like the happiest man alive, jumping for joy and celebrating their victory. But, with war comes loss.

And oh, so many were lost. Ron had a difficult time adjusting to the aftermath of the war. Many classmates, professors, and friends had perished. The death that had affected him most was his brother's. He cringed every time he thought of it. Ron spent much of his time alone, away from his family who was grieving in their own way. He liked to walk outside, and sit in the orchard under a tree, going between thinking about the moments spent with his brother, and trying not to think of him. He didn't want to talk to anyone, but at the same time, he didn't want to be alone.

Hermione knew him better than he did himself, and would often seek him out. She'd offer a sad smile, and sit next to him. Sometimes, they would sit next to each other in silence. Other times she would hold his hand, or he'd wrap an arm around her. If he felt like talking, they would talk. If he cried, she spilt silent tears with him. She began by kissing away his tears. It was something that innocent, that simple. It grew into soothing kisses that took his mind away from his thoughts. Then into moments they'd steal away to seclusion: the shed, the orchard, the den after everyone had gone to bed. Ron thoroughly enjoyed those moments together. But, one night, he noticed that he was much more…demanding than usual. It was becoming much harder to control himself when he was with Hermione like this. That was the last time they had exchanged embraces.

Ron knew he didn't want to hurt her by doing something under his attraction without telling her how he felt. He needed to find peace with Fred's death before he could have that talk with Hermione. No longer did he seek solitude, but spent more time with his family, and Harry. He made sure that he stayed in his room after he went to bed for the night, no longer having midnight meetings in the den. He could tell she was hurting from this, and he tried to make things as normal as possible between them.

A few weeks after this, Hermione announced that she was going to find her parents in Australia and restore their memories. Ron was surprised that she had not wanted to do it sooner. As she stood in front of Harry and Ron, she looked determined, but still sad. Ron instantly agreed that he'd go with her, as did Harry. Hermione adamantly declined, saying she would be fine on her own and they really needed to be home with the family. They refused to back down, and after a few rows, the three all went to Australia to help find Hermione's parents.

They had help from the Ministry in locating them, and Hermione restored Hugo and Jean Granger's memories successfully. The reunion was tremendously emotional. At first, they had been upset, they couldn't understand why their only daughter would use her magic against them. Ron became defensive when Hermione couldn't speak through her tears any longer. Harry was able to sort out the situation enough for them to calm and talk about what events took place. It took her parents some time to accept what had been done. But in the end, they were relieved to have their daughter back.

The trio spent several days there. Hermione focused on spending time with her parents, while she stayed in their guest room, to get more quality time. Harry and Ron stayed in a nice hotel close to the Granger's Australian home. They were to keep an eye on the Grangers and make sure there was no trouble with any possible threats. The two would often tag along with the family, and always joined them for dinner. During this time, Ron knew he needed to let her be with her parents, but he also knew she was acting differently around him, withdrawn almost. He hated to think he caused as much damage as he had dreaded doing. He knew he needed to speak with her.

A few days into their trip, he and Harry had been Owled from Kingsley offering them positions in the Auror Academy. They had both been surprised to see they didn't have to go through the application process, which itself could take months. Then, they saw the date to leave for their training was only a week away. The best mates were apprehensive about telling Hermione; they didn't want to spoil her time with her family. They pulled her away one morning while her parents were working to tell her. When they did, Ron momentarily saw an expression he couldn't read. She instantly plastered a fake smile on her face and gave genuine congratulations insisting they go. They weren't sure if they should believe that she wanted them to go, but she convinced them that she'd be fine and that it was an opportunity they couldn't pass up.

On the last day they stayed, they went to a restaurant on the coast, where they all took a walk on the beach afterward. Ron remembered strolling behind Hermione who had linked arms with her father. Harry and Jean were walking close by them, discussing muggle things which Ron didn't include himself in. He focused on the witch in front of him, realizing he only had a few days before would be leaving for months. He knew he needed to talk with her before he left.

Ron had thought about his past with the woman he was holding in his bed. He couldn't believe what they'd been through, but he was so thankful they had both made it through. He thought about their activities from the night prior, and a smile came to his face.

He had been her first.

Tears threatened his eyes when he had the thought. Ron was even more thankful that he hadn't gone further with the flirtatious witch he dated at Hogwarts, allowing Hermione to be his first as well.

When Ron discovered what exactly Hermione wanted to do, he was surprised; thrilled, but wondering if she was truly ready. When she assured him, he brought back all of the things his older brothers had taught him. Charlie and the twins made sure he would be well prepared as a first time lover, much to Ron's embarrassment. Perhaps listening to Charlie's bragging all these years had paid off in the end.

Ron made sure to be gentle and listen to her responses. He made sure the brunette was well pleased before moving on. Which was _the_ most magnificent thing he had ever witnessed in his life, thus far. As she came down from her euphoric high, he moved his wand in the intricate motion above Hermione's bare abdomen and muttering the incantation as he was instructed by his brothers. Ron waited for her approval before taking the final step. Entering slowly, and whispering his love, while kissing away the tears that fell from her closed eyes. It was so intimate, so touching, they didn't just shag. They had _made love_. Ron shook his head when he thought of what a sap he was. But, the truth was, that he would do anything for the woman in his arms.

…

As much as it hurt Ron, he knew he needed to get ready for the portkey. He held her for a moment longer, inhaling the scent of her uncontrollable curls, and giving a lingering kiss to the witch's neck and shoulder. He sighed as he carefully slipped his arm from the resting girl's head, allowing it to gently rest on the pillow. He removed his other arm, accidentally brushing her breast in the process, causing Ron to groan and remember how he had lavished them the night before. He pulled the cover over her form, keeping her comfortable, and modest as he left the room.

When he returned, the sight that greeted him didn't help his willpower to leave. Thank Merlin he'd taken care of his early morning arousal in the loo. He shut the door quietly, and walked to his knapsack.

"You're bloody lucky it was me who came in and not mum." He gestured to her naked chest. Hermione looked down, realizing that her sheet had dropped, leaving everything to be seen by Ron. She quickly snatched the covers and brought them to her chest, while a flush painted her skin. He thought it was adorable how she could be so innocent, beautiful, _and_ sexy, at the same time. Ron returned his toothbrush and closed the flap to his sack.

"Hey, I never said I minded!" He whispered jokingly as he paced over to the bed. He knew it was time to say goodbye to the witch he loved more than anyone else. The witch who finally knew that she was loved by him, and whom he demonstrated that love to in the wee hours that morning.

It wasn't an enjoyable goodbye, or an easy one at that. They both knew that the separation would be difficult; even harder now that they had expressed their feelings to each other. The witch sobbed in his embrace and he held her tightly, trying his best to make her feel safe and secure, and knowing she would be in good hands when he left. He kissed her hair and whispered his love and comforting words. He wiped the tears from her face as she had done for him so many times, and gave her a final passionate kiss. He didn't know how to express how much he cared and adored this witch, but he sure tried to put it all into that kiss. Tears threatened to fall from his own eyes, as he broke the kiss and gathered his knapsack, throwing it on his shoulder.

He knew if he didn't go now, he wouldn't be able to leave at all. He headed for the door and turned back, giving him a view he would look back on for the next few months. She was still crying; eyes red, and skin blotchy. She was holding the sheet tightly against her chest, with a trembling hand. She bit her lip, so more sobs would stay stifled inside her. It killed him to see her this way. But, he knew these few months of separation would mean he could make the world a safer place for her, and the future he wanted with her; that meant the everything to him.

"Goodbye Hermione." He whispered, his voice dry and cracked from holding in his emotions. She quivered at his words and sniffled before responding.

"Bye Ron." Tears still falling from her face. Turning again, he left through the door, shutting it with a small click.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing of hers!**

 **Chapter 27**

Ron stirred when something tickled his nose. He scrunched his face and turned his head more to the side, only to meet a comforting smell he had only woken to once before. He opened his eyes knowing exactly what he'd see, but something he had only dreamed of, for years. Hermione was curled into his side with her head resting where Ron's shoulder met his chest. Ron smiled at the sight, inhaling her beautiful scent. It was an intoxicating mix of fresh peaches and warm vanilla. He hadn't smelled the scent since his first year as an Auror when he came across a vat of Amortentia. He also noticed her left leg had twined around his.

On his chest, clinging tightly to his shirt with one first, the other lying on Hermione's chest, was their daughter. This widened the smile on his face. He loved having his family with him like this. Yes, he'd held Teddy, and even Victorie as they slept before. But, there was something so special knowing the child who was snuggled into him now, was his own flesh and blood; a perfect combination of him and the woman he loved. Having them both there together made his heart swell with pride. He watched his two girls sleep in content silence, until Hermione began to stir.

She peeked an eye open and looked up at Ron. She instantly smiled and closed her eyes, feeling safer than she had in a long time. She hummed happily and snuggled in deeper to Ron. Ron chuckled gently, squeezing her to him tighter. Suddenly, her alarm went off on the side table. She groaned and waved her hand, silencing the alarm.

"I think that means you're supposed to wake up, love." Ron whispered closely to her ear. Hermione opened one eye again and closed it firmly.

"Shhh. Trying to sleep…" Ron chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Stay home today." Ron whispered nuzzling his face in Hermione's unruly curls. She curled up closer to his face, tilting her head back marginally so she could open her eyes to gaze into his.

"I can't just skip work." She whispered back, inches away from his lips. Ron watched as the witch below him seemed fixed upon his lips, her massive rich eyes were flitting around causing her dark eyelashes to frame them so beautifully. ' _I really am turning into a milksop_.'

"It wouldn't be skipping. You could take a personal day." Ron tilted his head to the side to indicate a shrug without waking the sleeping tot on his chest. "...Maybe it could be something you do every time I come home from a mission?" Ron left the thought in the air, knowing how much he would enjoy spending the day with his daughter and the woman he loved after being apart from them.

Hermione's mind was toying with the idea. She wanted to stay home with Ron and Rose all day. They were her two favorite people in the world. But, the idea that this would become a tradition; knowing he'd leave for days- even weeks at a time on some dangerous mission, made her ill. She noticed he was watching her reaction, and she placed a partial smile on her face; not feeling like she could convince him with a whole faux grin.

"Maybe I could take the day off..." she smirked up at Ron. A grin grew on his face and he reached down to meet her lips. Hermione decided that sealed the deal. Once the kiss ended, she untangled herself from Ron's body and removed her daughter's hand from her chest. She slipped from the bed and left through the bedroom door. Ron watched her hips sway as she waltzed from the room.

She returned momentarily, closing the door quietly behind her. She sauntered toward the bed picking toys and clothing off the floor as she went. Ron gazed at the woman, who was still in her lightweight pajama bottoms and vest; her hair still its wild bedhead. Ron had sworn motherhood made the witch even sexier than he remembered. She placed the items aside, and in the laundry bin, now crawling up to him on the bed.

What he would do if Rose wasn't with them right now.

She turned and laid herself next to him once more. This time, leaning up on the pillows as Ron sat up straighter too. She wrapped her arms around his, and pulled her legs up to his waist. She leaned in and snuggled her head on his shoulder once more. He loved the contact and rested his hand on her knee, rubbing his thumb absentmindedly over her pajamas.

"Well, that's taken care of." She sighed, and Ron was thrilled Hermione would rather stay with him then go to work. Sometimes, he just wasn't sure.

"Good, I have my girls all to myself today. What shall we do?" Hermione smiled at his phrasing. At this precise moment, Ron's stomach grumbled, causing Rose to jump in her sleep. She stirred and looked up at her parents. Her eyes were wide and startled, then relaxed as she saw their faces doting on her. She yawned, causing her dummy to fall from her lips. She reached out to Hermione, which surprised her greatly.

Hermione detached herself from Ron, as the toddler crawled her way to Hermione. The darling girl was growing but she was not quite too large to be cradled by her mum. Hermione held her close, and fussed with her curls, as the tot fell back to sleep, clutching her mum's vest. Ron twined his arm around Hermione's back, and pulled her closer to him.

"I would recommend breakfast first." Hermione teased, smirking at Ron. He chuckled and they laid in a content silence watching their daughter sleep.

* * *

Their morning was lovely and lazy. Once Rose awoke, they ate breakfast together. Ron played with Rose while Hermione spent some time to herself getting ready for the day. She dressed in jeans and forest green long sleeve shirt, wrapping a scarf around her neck. The weather was turning to autumn, and Hermione was thankful the heat of the summer was over.

They had decided to venture in to Diagon Alley to run a few errands; after all, they no longer had a reason to hide away now that the public knew they had Rose. Hermione pulled down Rose's white long sleeve shirt, which fell around her bum with ruffles galore, complete with a matching bow restraining her curls. Ron shook his head not understanding why Hermione dressed their daughter so. Yet, he had to admit that she looked quite adorable in it; even more when she walked around and the ruffled swished around her bum. This little human had him wrapped around her tiny finger.

They walked in Diagon Alley cautiously. Ron carried Rose on his hip, and held hands with Hermione who walked closely by him. It was just after Hogwarts had begun for the term, so it wasn't bustling with children as it normally was. Luckily, there were only a few magical folk about, and they mostly kept to their business; other than the few looks and whispers as they passed by. Ron could tell Hermione was a bit anxious. She walked quickly to keep up with his long strides, and kept close to his side. They visited a few shops and gathered some materials they needed back at the flat.

Ron also introduced Rose to Honeyduke's smaller shop. It was a fraction of the size as the one in Hogsmeade, but it was the closest they had for now. Ron was determined to take Rose to the 'real' one, he liked to call it, when Hermione would allow him. For now, he enjoyed Rose's eyes light up at all the colors and smells surrounding her. Hermione had let her have sweets before, but not often. So, being engulfed with all the new delicious items - Rose was in heaven. Hermione put her foot down that Rose could have one thing today and possibly take a few home to try. Hermione had a sweet tooth as well, but she knew that moderation was important.

She settled for a box of sugar quills, while Ron loaded up on every sweet he could find. Ron finally came to the point for Rose to decided what she wanted. Ron gave her some simple options for a two-year-old. That's when Rose noticed an enchanted candy floss spindle. It was like the spun sugar was wrapping itself and placed onto paper cones to be devoured. Rose reached out to point to the sweet she desired. Needless to say, she loved it. Ron was thrilled at their daughter seemed to have a sweet tooth like him, and Hermione was pleased that her daughter was enjoying herself.

They continued drilling down the alley, allowing Rose to walk out some of her energy. She held tightly to Ron and Hermione's hands, as she bounded between them.

"Let's go in here. I have someone I'd like you to meet." Ron nodded toward a shop on the right side of the street. The trio entered the shop, full of furnishings. Rose was instantly drawn to the section bursting with toys and children's furniture. She pulled her mum's hand toward one of the piles of toys, releasing Ron's without noticing. Hermione followed her daughter, while Ron departed to speak with the owner.

Mr. Fern was behind the counter in the middle of the store, peering at parchment and squeezing his eyes to read the print. The old man was muttering to himself, and then scribbling on the paperwork.

"Mr. Fern," Ron spoke, clearing his throat, and gaining the elderly man's attention. He looked up, squinting and adjusting his glasses. As he gained his vision, a smile grew on his face.

"Ron. So good to see you." He stepped around the counter to shake Ron's hand firmly.

"Nice to see you too, sir." Ron met his grasp securely.

"What brings you in today?" Ron grinned and rubbed his hands together, excited for his old friend to meet the two most important people in his life.

"Well, I have someone for you to meet," Ron glanced back to the children's area that Rose had pulled Hermione to. He turned back to Mr. Fern and motioned for him to follow. Ron found Rose sitting by a dollhouse, and playing with the dolls contained inside it. Hermione was standing near her, looking at some mobiles hanging from the ceiling, and brushing her hand along a cot lying below. The men approached the pair, as Hermione turned to face them.

Ron slid his arm around Hermione's waist, and spoke.

"Mr. Fern, this is Hermione Granger, my girlfriend. Hermione, Mr. Fern. Owner of this fine shop, and longtime family friend." Ron spoke proudly. Mr. Fern stuck his hand out to shake hers gently.

"Why, it's nice to meet you Miss Granger. Thank you for all you have done for the Wizarding World." Hermione blushed softly.

"It is nice to meet you as well. And don't mention it, I just helped my friends out."

"Congratulations to the addition to your family by the way. How far along are you?" This took Hermione by surprise, and looked at the elderly man puzzled.

"Oh, erm... I'm not… pregnant, sir." She looked up at Ron, obviously perplexed.

"I'm sorry. Ron here, he... well he came in..." he looked to Ron as well, confusion written on his features.

"I came in here to buy a cot. Mr. Fern here asked me to bring you in once the family knew. What I didn't mention was that we weren't having a baby. Instead, we already had one." He removed his arm from Hermione's waist and picked up Rose, who didn't seem to mind being taken away from the toys, as she still had her lamb. He returned next to Hermione and Mr. Fern, who adjusted his glasses further up his nose.

"This is Rose, our daughter. Rosie, this is Mr. Fern, my friend." The tot took in the man in front of her. Mr. Fern looked confused, but happy.

"It's very nice to meet you Miss Rose." He gave the young child a warm smile, which Rose returned. "But, I don't seem to understand...you came in for a cot just a few weeks ago..." Hermione thought that it was rather odd that he hadn't heard anything about the three of them.

"Well, that's because I just only learned that I had a daughter then. The day after I found out, actually." Ron continued to tell him a summary of the events that had passed since Rose came into his life.

"Ah. I stopped reading the Daily Prophet back when Skeeter started spewing her lies. Can't trust a word she says." Hermione watched as Rose played with the dollhouse as the adults spoke a while longer.

They said their goodbyes and returned home, enjoying the time spent together. Rose stayed close to Ron through the evening, and when the tot fell asleep, Ron laid her in her cot. He returned to the den where, as soon as he partially closed the door, Hermione was calling his name. She nodded to the Floo, which indicated someone wanted through. Ron quickly cast the spell, revealing who it was, and opened the connection instantly.

Auror Kensington walked through the Floo, a concerned look on his face.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion, but I have some urgent information that will be announced any time now." He paused, taking a deep breath, while Ron and Hermione held theirs. "Lavender Brown's handwriting sample came back positive for the letters allegedly sent by Hermione. She was arrested." Hermione and Ron looked a little more relieved. But, they still were unsure why the Auror standing in front of them was so concerned.

"However, she hired a solicitor, allowing her to roam free until her trial instead of being held in Azkaban."

" _WHAT?_ " Ron roared, outraged.

"Ron! Shh! Rose." Hermione whispered as she shot a silencing spell toward the bedroom.

"How could she get off on something like this? You have proof she did it!" Ron asked, still angered, but did lower his voice.

"You know as well as I do that this wasn't a serious enough situation for us to command she stay in Azkaban until her trial. It may feel like it to you, Ron, but you know the law says differently." Auror Kensington explained.

Ron looked put out at that, as Hermione looked quizzical.

"Wait," She said, putting her hand out before anyone else could speak. "You said she tested out positive for the letters Ron received. What about the letters mailed to me?" Hermione asked warily. The Auror had a grim look on his face.

"Negative. She didn't write those." Ron and Hermione looked solemn at the information. "Unfortunately, we're out of leads at this point. We might just have to take what we can get. I'm sorry, but I must be off. We're watching the development of the story in the Daily Prophet for tomorrow." The Auror nodded his goodbye, and Flooed back to the Ministry.

Hermione gently sat on the settee, leaning back and clasping her hands tightly in her lap. Ron groaned and flopped beside her, resting his head in his hands. It was a bittersweet moment; knowing that one of the suspects had been handled, but having her on the loose, and having another one out with her. They sat in silence for a few moments. Both lost in their racing thoughts.

"Ron?" Hermione whispered, causing him to raise his head from his hands and look at the brunette beside him. "Do you think Isla could have written the other letters?" She asked, partially afraid of his reaction to her question. Ron exhaled, and relaxed into the sofa as Hermione was. She watched his face. He thought for a few moments, keeping his face hard. Finally, he raised his arm and draped it around Hermione's shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

"I don't know." He sighed deeply; he knew Hermione wouldn't be happy with that answer. "I mean, I want to say no. But, I didn't think she would tell Skeeter about our family either. So, I'm just not sure." He rubbed her arm with his hand. She accepted his answer and laid her head on her shoulder.

"I'll ask Kensington to test her handwriting tomorrow. We'll get to the bottom of this, love." He kissed her temple, and they sat like that for a while longer.

"I'm not reporting her for exposing information about a minor." Ron looked at her surprised. "I guess if she tests positive, then she'll get the time she needs in Azkaban. If not, then maybe what she did truly was a drunken accident."

"Who knew you to be so merciful Mione?" Ron chuckled, while Hermione raised her head to hit his chest.

"Watch it. If you remind me anymore about how she tried to seduce you, I might hex the both of you." She laid her head back on his shoulder, while Ron thought about how she never ceased to surprise him.

A few days after Auror Kensington had come to their flat, they tested Isla's handwriting for both sets of letters. Both resulted as a negative. Ron was slightly relieved by that; glad that what she had done was just a mistake, like he had done. But, he was still irritated that they had no new leads in their case.

* * *

Hermione awoke one Friday morning, to an amazing smell coming from the kitchen. She looked over and realized Rose was not in her cot, and the bedroom door had been left open a crack. She smiled, knowing Rose was with her father, and quickly got ready for the day in the bathroom. She emerged fully dressed in a plum pencil skirt and a cream blouse. She exited the bedroom, walking out to find Rose being held by Ron, with the lights dimmed. Ron was holding a plate of pancakes covered in a strawberry syrup – Hermione's favorite. A candle was placed in the center of the pile.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear mummy, happy birthday to you!" Ron sang as Rose did her best to keep up with him, basically singing every third or fifth word. Hermione's face was a huge smile, Rose clapped her hands thrilled with the situation. Hermione blew out the candle with a single puff.

"Happy birthday mummy!" Rose cheered, reaching her arms out to her mum. Hermione retrieved Rose from Ron's hold, as he turned the lights back on.

"Thank you darling!" Hermione trilled, kissing her daughter on the cheek and holding her close. Ron moved over and slipped his arm around her waist. She looked up into the blue pools of his eyes.

"Happy birthday Mione." He whispered as he leaned in and met his lips to hers. They sat down and enjoyed their breakfast.

"Now, love," Ron began. Hermione placed another bite of pancake in her mouth as she glanced up at the wizard.

"I know you'll probably not be happy with me, but you aren't going to work today." Hermione raised her eyebrow, giving him a surprised look.

"I'm not?" She quipped.

"No, you're taking a personal day. You'll instead be spending the time with Ginny. She has a whole day planned for you." Now both of Hermione's eyebrows were raised.

"That's really unnecessary, Ron. We can celebrate when I get home; we already have a birthday dinner at the Burrow this weekend." Hermione explained to her boyfriend. Ron shook his head.

"You work so hard Hermione. You deserve a day off, to spend on yourself." He watched to see if Hermione was changing her mind. He decided to add one more fact.

"Kingsley also said that if you show up to work today that he'll make Ruchekent your next assistant…" Ron knew that Hermione had a difficult time with Ruchekent, an intern who had a difficult time listening and often shared every detail of his life with everyone he came into contact with.

"Merlin, you've convinced me!" Hermione laughed, after removing a nauseating look from her face at Ron's threat. Ron grinned smugly.

"Good. I also have one more thing to ask you." Ron cleared his throat and shifted in his chair as Hermione wondered why Ron looked nervous…

"I know you wanted to take things slow… But, I think it's about time we go on our first date." He shifted again, leaning toward her and reached over to take her hand in his. "Would you go on a proper date with me tonight?" Hermione smiled luminously.

"Absolutely. I'd love to." At her words, a crooked smile spread across his face.

"Well, good! I might already have the reservations made…" He winked at the witch, as he ate another bite. Hermione bit her lip, and thought about how excited she was for their first date, through the rest of breakfast.

* * *

"What about this one? It would look gorgeous with your skin tone, Hermione." Ginny pulled out a emerald green, floor length dress, with a deep v-cut in the front.

"Ron would sure love it too!" She added, as she noted how low the neckline plunged.

"I don't think so, Gin." Hermione looked warily at the dress; she had never been comfortable showing _that_ much cleavage.

"Why not?" Ginny demanded. "Your breasts have gotten huge since Rose! You know what I would do with a chest like that? Or more like what Harry would do for that matter."

"Ginny!" The brunette reprimanded as she looked around to make sure no one heard the conversation. "The answer is no for that dress." Ginny rolled her eyes.

The pair had spent the morning at a muggle spa, where Ginny insisted they get massages, facials, pedicures, and manicures. Hermione had to admit she felt utterly refreshed as their spa day came to an end. They then went to a late lunch at a café next to a few boutiques; which Ginny suggested they roamed for a new date dress.

"Ugh. Fine." Ginny groaned as she returned the dress to the rack. They went to a few more shops, when Ginny stopped outside of a lingerie boutique. Hermione looked up at the shop windows displaying the fine pieces of undergarments. She shook her head.

"No Gin. Don't even think about it. Let's keep moving." She insisted, pulling Ginny's arm to continue. Instead, Ginny pulled her back.

"Who says it's for you Hermione? _I_ might want to take a look around." Ginny walked into the store, pulling the witch behind her. Moments later Ginny already had an armful of items she was buying, while Hermione browsed, sometimes blushing at the more risqué items.

"Merlin these muggles sure know how to make things… Come on, Hermione. Nothing?" She asked exasperated.

"I'm sorry, but I don't need any of this right now." Hermione explained, her face flushing. Ginny sighed.

"Look, Hermione. Yeah, you may not need it right this minute. But, you should have something you can wear for you. Something _you_ feel confident and sexy in! Ron doesn't have to see it. As long as _you_ feel good in it. That's what matters." Hermione thought about it for a few moments. Why shouldn't she have something she feels sexy in, even though she's not having sex?

"Alright, fine." Hermione said with a smirk. Ginny grinned, obviously pleased that she got her way.

"Yay! Let's find you something…" Hermione decided on a simple lace bra and knicker set that was a deep plum color. She never treated herself, so she decided one pair wasn't something to feel bad about.

To find her dress, they had to go to a few more shops. Ginny had found a small black dress that ended just below her knees. The top was a solid charcoal sweetheart neckline, with a midnight black lace overlay which draped across her collarbone. The bottom had more lace which was crosscut around her knees, and a simple ruching brought up the smooth fabric to her hip. Hermione wasn't sure at first, it did fit awfully tight, but she ended up buying the dress.

The girls returned to Ron's flat, and Hermione spent her time getting ready for the evening. As she got dressed in the bathroom, Hermione glanced over to the neatly wrapped lingerie she had purchased. Biting her lip, she gathered her Gryffindor courage and slipped into the lacy material.

Ginny was absolutely right. Grinning widely when she saw herself in it. She had never been too fond of her body, always too thin or thick in certain areas, or too long or short. And since she'd given birth to Rose, she had rarely even looked at her body. Knowing what she saw was dramatically different from what she used to see. But now, as she looked in the mirror, she smiled. Yes, her body had changed over time, but for the first time in years, she felt truly confident with what she saw.

Hermione allowed Ginny to help her with her hair and makeup, wearing more and using more product than she normally would. When she was done, she slipped on a pair of red heals and let Ginny look her over.

"If Ron doesn't shag you on the table during dinner then he's barmy." Ginny said awestruck.

"You think so?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Oh yeah. You're one sexy mama!" That's when the Floo came alive with flames and Ron called out. Hermione continued putting in her pearl earrings, as Ginny exited the bedroom and met Ron in the den.

"After you see her, just remember who your favorite sibling is." Ginny winked, pecked Ron on the cheek, and waved goodbye as she Flooed away. Ron went into his room, changing from his Auror uniform and into dress trousers and a formal shirt with a tie. He didn't care for getting dressed up, but he knew that tonight was special, and he needed Hermione to know that.

He exited the bedroom and fiddled with the wrappings on the bouquet of flowers he got for her.

"Ron?" He looked up, and saw a goddess before him. She was wearing a tight black dress, which fit her exceptionally well. It was incredibly sexy, yet modest enough that he could believe the witch before him was Hermione. Her hair was pinned to the side in an elegant plait that hung over her shoulder. He stood there gaping at the brunette. Hermione grinned and giggled gently at his reaction. This broke him from his gaze, clearing his throat and moving forward to her.

"Wow. You look… bloody amazing, love." He sputtered, trying to keep his thoughts under control, knowing his arousal was growing every moment he let them wander. Tonight, was going to be harder than he thought.

"Thank you." Hermione replied, blushing at Ron staring so brazenly at her. He shook his head from his thoughts and realized he hadn't even given her the flowers.

"These are for you." He hummed as he handed her the bouquet. She took the flowers and breathed in their scent.

"These are beautiful. Thank you, Ron." She paced closer to him and gave him a firm kiss. Ron threaded his hand up to her face and held her there, deepening the kiss.

The crumpling of the bouquet's paper brought the pair from their embrace. Both flushed and breathing heavy. Hermione went to the kitchen, placing the flowers in a vase full of water, and returned to Ron.

"Are you ready?" She asked Ron, who nodded his response; not trusting his voice. And they Apparated to an alley outside of the restaurant.

* * *

Several hours later, the pair returned to the flat. It was just after eleven and Hermione had enjoyed a wonderful dinner and dessert with the man she had loved for years. Hermione walked to Ron and planted a deep kiss on his lips. He responded enthusiastically, holding her waist and pulling her close to him. She tried to hold back a moan as she stepped back from him, his hands still on her waist.

"I should probably pick Rose up." She whispered close to his lips.

"Actually, mum and dad have her for the night." Ron replied, looking for her reaction. She watched him just as carefully, obviously thinking through his words. After she hadn't said anything after a few moments, Ron thought he should do some damage control.

"I didn't mean to imply that we'd do anything. Just that we had some time to ourselves, and a night where you could sleep without Rose waking you up." Ron watched her features and felt her hand slide down from his arms to his hand resting on her waist. She intertwined their fingers and she walked backwards pulling Ron toward his bedroom.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope this chapters answered some questions for you all. A huge shout out to all who have read, reviewed, favorited, and followed! I am so appreciative. I love hearing your thoughts and I often reply to show how thankful I am!**

 **I was also notified that Three Years Later was nominated for the Romione Awards! I was so surprised when I heard. This story is so much more than I ever imagined it to be. Thank you to whoever nominated this story! I can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter!**

 **More to come!**

 **Scarlet**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing of hers!**

 **Chapter 28**

Hermione entered the room and pulled Ron close, instantly kissing his lush lips. Ron met her kisses with just as much excitement as she was giving. His hands wound around Hermione's small waist, and her petite hands threaded through his red locks. She sauntered backwards, their lips still attached, and sunk down to the bed. His body was so close to hers. Alarms were sounding in Ron's head. He needed to speak with her no matter what they did tonight.

He kissed up her cheek, and rested his head in the crook of her shoulder; trying to control his thoughts and breathing. She lowered her hands to his back, rubbing it soothingly, as he tried to compose himself. Then her hand reached his chin, pulling it gently to look at her.

"Ron, what's wrong?" She whispered closely to his face. Ron looked at the lips he wanted to snog all day; they were a shade darker than the lipstick she was wearing, and slightly swollen too. Ron groaned at this, and pushed himself off her. He sat upright next to the witch, who sat up as well. Distress and apprehension filled her eyes, as she worried she was being rejected. Ron quickly spoke.

"It's not that I don't want to, Mione. Because I _really_ want to." Ron swallowed, as he gazed into her glittering eyes.

"It's just that Harry told me something I wanted to talk with you about..." Hermione tried to focus on his words; clearly concerned at what Ron was to say.

"Harry told me about what you two talked about when I was on the mission..." Hermione closed her eyes tightly; knowing exactly the conversation Ron was talking about.

"I can't believe he would tell you that!" Hermione groaned, leaning forward to rest her head in her hands.

"Don't be mad at Harry. He just wanted to help me not do anything too rash." Hermione sighed, and felt a comforting hand rubbing gentle patterns on her back.

"I had no idea you felt that way, Mione. I always figured that you wanted to wait until you were married... but you're no slag for sleeping with me." She cringed at his words. Pulling her head from her hands, and straightened; his eyes were honest and his face serious for the conversation.

"If I would have known that you feel this way, that night; it wouldn't have happened. I mean, I don't think it was a mistake; I got to know your true feelings, and I got Rose from it." He shrugged, and sighed, his hand now resting on her waist.

"I don't like you thinking about yourself that way. You didn't go around shagging every guy who looked at you. You were with me. We didn't just have sex; we _made love_."

Hermione tried to hold back a laugh at Ron's phrasing, but couldn't. She burst out a laugh, snorting as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"I never, in my whole life, would have predicted you'd use the term _made love_ ," Ron chuckled as well. As she sobered, he noticed tears swam in her eyes.

"That's because it's what it was, Mione." He reached out and took her hand. Hermione looked down at their hands, now intertwined with each other.

"I guess the letters after didn't help much..." she sighed.

"I've always had a plan for everything. Spending that night with you wasn't planned… I don't regret it. But, I wish I could have stuck to my morals." Hermione bit her lip, nibbling on it anxiously. Never did she think she'd be telling Ron any of this.

Ron reached up and brushed a fallen curl out of her face.

"That's why I wanted to have this talk, love." She looked up then, her eyes flickering to the features on his face.

"I'm sorry that things happened the ways they did. I know we can't go back and undo anything, and that we wouldn't want to... But, I am willing to wait if that is what you want." Hermione's eyes widened, completely taken by his suggestion. She thought for a moment.

"You want to wait to…" Hermione left the sentence hanging. Ron nodded his head and squeezed her hand.

"We've already had sex... I wouldn't be waiting until marriage to do so." Hermione whispered as she ran circles on his hand with her thumb.

"It would be the two of us, deciding right now, that we'll wait. It doesn't have to be until marriage… just when we're _both_ completely ready. It'll be special for us... I want that for us. Whatever you want to do Mione: we'll do it." Hermione felt a tear spill down her cheek. She couldn't believe that Ron was suggesting they should wait. Was it what he really wanted?

"Are you sure Ron? I want you to be happy too..." Hermione bore into his eyes looking for any sign of him being dishonest.

"I will be happy no matter what we do, or in this case don't do... I will be with you, and that is what I want. What will make me happy. I know this is important to you." He wiped the tears that splashed onto her cheeks. She sniffled and chuckled at the love she had for this man.

He would do anything for her. She knew this would be one of the hardest he would have to do.

"Okay. I-I would like to wait… at least for a bit." She whispered. Ron nodded his head, in agreement. She leaned forward and kissed him firmly.

"I love you. Thank you, Ron." She rested her forehead against his, and gazed into his eyes.

"I love you, Mione. More than anything." He kissed her again, and stood. The redhead turned to exit the room when he felt a hand on his wrist.

"Where are you going?" She asked, with a hint of panic in her voice.

"I was heading to bed."

"Would you stay with me?" Hermione asked meekly. The ginger couldn't believe how the witch could look so sexy and innocent at the same time. Her lips puffy, the tight dress clinging to her full breasts, the amount of love shining in her eyes. He was in a tight spot being so turned on, yet, he couldn't deny her. Ron gave her a crooked grin and nodded. She blushed, as they separated to change into their bedclothes.

Ron returned to the bedroom Hermione had been staying in. He changed into a grey t-shirt and plaid pajama bottoms; not what he typically wore to bed. But, based on what they had discussed earlier, it was the correct choice. Ron laid down on the bed, getting comfortable under the covers as he waited for Hermione to exit the loo. She emerged moments later. The brunette had undone her plait to release her wild curls, which trailed down her back. He held his breath when he saw what she was wearing. A midnight blue, capped sleeve, nightdress covered her body, ending just above her knees. Ron's eyes traveled to her long, toned legs.

Hermione looked up then, to see Ron's mouth hanging open. She felt goosebumps travel over her skin and knew a deep blush followed. She teetered on her feet before she spoke.

"Should I pull on some bottoms?" She asked, breaking Ron from his gaping stare. He shook his head frantically. Hermione smirked as she noticed the tips of his ears turn red. She crawled into bed next to him and snuggled into his side. He adjusted around her and held the witch close. He knew it would be a long night.

* * *

"Mummy! Daddy!" Rose squealed when her parents walked through the Floo and into George and Angelina's den. The tot ran toward her mum and leaped into her arms. The newlywed couple offered to take Rose for the morning, since she was comfortable with them, and they needed to practice caring for a small child. Hermione hugged her little girl back, just realizing that she had never spent a night away from her before, and gripping her tighter then. Ron leaned in and kissed the small girl's curls.

"I missed you darling," Hermione whispered, while spreading small pecks all over her daughter's head. Rose giggled and reached for her dad, who was ready to get his hug from the child. Hermione smiled and walked towards Angelina, who was sipping on a cup of tea. She was still wearing her pajamas, with a crimson robe over the top.

"How is our newest mum feeling?" Hermione asked, as she sat beside the witch. Angelina scoffed and relaxed back, stretching out her feet and placing a hand on her tiny belly.

"Just wonderful." She replied sarcastically, then gave a laugh. "I would be much better if this little guy would give me a break from morning sickness. And afternoon sickness. And evening sickness…" Hermione laughed as well, knowing full what Angelina was going through.

"Yes. I'm not sure why they call it morning sickness when it lasts all hours of the day." She gave a sympathetic smile to her friend.

"I thought it was supposed to end at 12 weeks. I'm past that and still vomiting everything I eat." Angelina attempted another drink of her tea. Ron came over to where the women were sitting. He sat on the ground as Rose resumed her coloring, scrunching his nose when he heard Angelina's comment.

"It usually ends around 14 weeks. Unfortunately, some women have morning sickness until they give birth." Hermione shrugged, as Angelina looked shocked at her.

"You're joking. How long did you have it?" Ron's ears perked when the question was asked; they had never discussed Hermione's pregnancy before.

"Until the middle of my fifth month." Angelina groaned and threw her head back; her hands going to her hairline.

"I don't know if I can do this Hermione. I've never felt so shi- crappy in my life!" She recovered quickly as there was a child sitting with them. Hermione exhaled, relieved that her daughter seemed to be too preoccupied with her drawing than listening to the adult's conversation.

"Well, it does get better. I remember there was one day, I was about 17 weeks along and I laid in my bathroom thinking that I couldn't take it anymore. I was emotional and stressed. It was pathetic. I laid there crying my eyes out and trying not to vomit." Hermione chuckled bitterly, thinking back.

"Anyways, that's when I felt something. At first, I thought I was just going to be sick again. But, it was different. I, kind of, er, poked around my belly. That's when I realized she was kicking." Hermione looked at Rose, smiling brightly.

"After that, it was easier to focus on the reason why I was enduring all the symptoms. I was doing it for her." She returned her gaze to Angelina.

"It'll get easier once you feel the little one."

Angelina smiled at Hermione and nodded her head, hoping that she too would get through this stage. Below, Ron watched Hermione in wonder. When she spoke of feeling Rose kick for the first time, she glowed. She looked so brilliantly happy. Ron turned his view down to Rose who was drawing random shapes on parchment. He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat, questioning why he was so emotional about watching her experience it. He noted to ask Hermione more about what he missed, later.

"Merlin. Who knew three people could make such a mess?" George exclaimed when he came into the den. He looked around and sprawled out dramatically by his brother.

"Do me a favor and teach me some cleaning charms. Mum would kill me if I asked her after she already taught us!"

Angelina continued to question Hermione about her pregnancy, while George began a chat about Quidditch. Rose continued coloring on the floor, but eventually ventured up to sit in her mum's arms for a while.

"So, did you and Hermione have a lovely child-free night?" George inquired Ron while wiggling his eyebrows. Ron's ears turned an intense red. George caught this, and looked surprised at his little brother.

"Ronnie! Look at you! Back at it already!" He playfully shoved his shoulder. Ron's eyes quickly shot to Hermione, making sure she wasn't listening to the conversation with his brother.

"Piss off, you! Nothing happened; it's none of your bloody business anyways." George watched Ron curiously for a moment, as he gazed at Hermione.

"Merlin, Ron. You need a good shag. Maybe then you'll stop being so uptight with your blue bal-" Ron tackled his brother cutting off this sentence. The scuffle caused the women to look over at the two boys, who were laughing and wrestling on the ground. Rose squirmed off Hermione's lap and, giggling, joined the fun.

"Tickle daddy and unkee Georgie!" She shrieked, running over to the men rolling on the floor.

* * *

The next few weeks were very eventful. Days after Hermione's birthday, Ron had been ordered on another mission in a couple of weeks. This had not been something they were looking forward to, but were happy to have advanced notice to prepare. Hermione had been finding children's books, both muggle and magical, that discussed parents leaving for extended periods of time. She and Ron both worked on preparing their daughter for Ron's next mission. Rose still became upset whenever they spoke of it, and she loathed the word, _mission_. However, over time, and getting used to being with other family members, she eventually stopped crying whenever the word was spoken. They knew it would be interesting to see how Rose would take this next mission, but, they felt they had done all they could to prepare the tot.

The planning for Harry and Ginny's wedding was in full force as the autumn wore on. Now that they were in early October, Ginny was feeling the pressure to finish all the details. Hermione was constantly called on for opinions, fittings, and preparation. The Sunday dinner before Ron left on his mission was an all-day affair, as Ginny needed Hermione to help organize invitations.

"Isn't there another magical way you could do this?" Questioned Ron, who seemed to be on Ginny's last nerve. The youngest brother kept distracting the brunette witch; something the bride was finding very frustrating.

"It doesn't look like it, love. Using computers would have been much more efficient for the task…" Hermione dipped her quill, coating it in fresh ink, and wrote another line on parchment.

"A what?" Ginny snapped, irritated that they weren't getting further with the invitations.

"Erm…" Hermione was unsure if the witch would actually care for an answer or if she would just be more frustrated knowing there was an easier way.

"Maybe I'll show you someday. Ron, would you mind checking on Rose to make sure she's alright?" Hermione asked, darting her eyes to the door. She needed as much peace as possible, and with the two hot headed gingers in the same room, that was not going to happen.

Ron agreed, putting his hands up in surrender as he exited the room. Although, not for the reason Hermione envisioned. He had to tear himself from the den where Rose was playing, before he went to see how Hermione was doing. Knowing that in just a few hours he would leave them _again_ was hurting a tad too much. He made himself comfortable talking with his father, Harry, and George while Angelina helped his mum in the kitchen.

That's when they heard a knock at the door. His father went to answer it, figuring Percy decided to Apparate in, instead of Floo. When he opened the old wooden barrier, his face displayed complete shock. Instead of seeing the thin Ministry worker, he met a tall, muscular man who looked incredibly like Ron; minus the ginger hair wrapped into a bun at the back of his head, and the full red beard marking his face.

"Charlie!" Arthur gasped, grasping his son in a strong hug. He led him in, surprising the others. George and Ron each gave a firm hug to the brother they hadn't seen since the first Christmas after the war. Molly rushed over as well to greet her dragon loving son.

"What are you doing here?" Molly exclaimed, confused, yet thrilled, that her son had come home.

"What? Am I not allowed to visit my family anymore?" Charlie asked, acting as if he was hurt. The men laughed while Molly looked flustered.

"Oh, you know what I mean!" She jokingly hit him on the arm. "Why didn't you tell me you were visiting?"

"I thought it would be a fun surprise." Charlie chuckled, removing the knapsack from his shoulder, vanishing it to his room.

The whole time, Rose stayed seated by where her father previously was, playing with her lamb, and a few toys from Ron's childhood. The ruckus made her a bit more nervous than she normally was at the Burrow. The addition of a stranger, even though he looked an awful lot like her father, caused her to be on edge. Ron, looked down to check on the tot, and noticed her demeanor. Swinging her up in his arms, he returned to his full height and returned to his spot. Charlie noticed this and a grin grew on his face.

"This must be my niece." He looked at the girl, now enchanted with the man in front of her.

"Charlie, I'd like you to officially meet Rose. Rose, this is Uncle Charlie. He sent you all your toy dragons." Charlie waved to the tot, looking so small in her father's arms.

"Dwagons?" Rose inquired, tearing her glimmering eyes from Charlie's, to Ron's. Her father Accioed one of them from her nappy bag, and gave it to Rose. A smile grew on her face as she acquired the toy.

"Dwagon!" She cheered, seeming to come out of her shy state, holding the figure out for him to see.

"That's right, that is a dragon. That one there is an Antipodean Opaleye. But, we'll get to that later." Charlie chuckled at the tot. Rose looked at him with wide eyes.

Ginny came into the room, looking around.

"Hey mum, is dinner almost ready or- Charlie!" Ginny screamed, running to hug her brother. He embraced her back tightly.

"Please tell me you're staying until the wedding." She asked with pleading eyes.

"I'm here till Christmas, sis." Charlie said with a wicked grin. The witch screeched and gave him another excited hug. Hermione descended the stairs next, coming much closer before she realized what was going on. Charlie caught her eye, and she gasped in surprise.

"Charlie?" The brunette wondered aloud. When he grinned wickedly back at her, she rushed to give him a comforting hug. Ron watched as the two embraced, feeling a tinge of jealousy. Hermione wasn't one to hug people she didn't consider her family, and she had only met Charlie a handful of times. He shook the thought from his head, and readjusted Rose in his arms. She stepped back from the embrace and looked at him with huge eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione questioned still awestruck, not moving far from her spot in front of him.

"I took some leave. I figured I needed to come meet my niece, go to my sister's wedding, and Christmas of course." Hermione's eyes flitted to Rose who was being held by Ron. She paced over to the redhead and took the little girl, who reached her chubby arms out to her mum.

"Well, I'm assuming you've already met our little darling?" Hermione asked, now holding her excited daughter. Ron stayed next to her, sliding his arm around her waist.

"I have. She's lovely. You make a cute looking kid, brother." Charlie commented as he slapped a hand on Ron's shoulder, causing the tips of Ron's ears to flush red.

Molly swept into the room once more.

"Well, we can continue catching up through dinner. Come on, now! Dish up! There's a feast awaiting!" The matriarch announced cheerfully.

They all sat at the large table. Ron sat next to Hermione, Rose sitting to Hermione's right in her high chair. Charlie took the seat across from them, knowing he wanted to visit with those three the most. Food was passed, and soon the plates were nearly empty. The loquacious family continued to converse as the evening wore on.

"How are your parents Hermione?" Charlie questioned as he sipped on his ale. Hermione had been monitoring Rose, now sitting on her lap, munching on her dessert. Ron, who had his arm around her shoulders while she leaned comfortably into him, noticed she looked perturbed at this inquiry, but tried to hide it.

"They're doing well. Still in Australia and all." She gave a tight-lipped smile causing Ron to marvel just what prompted the question in the first place. Charlie didn't even know her parents.

"Did they ever try that seafood shop down the street yet? I'm telling ya, best fish and chips I've ever had. Hands down. Better than any I've had in England." Charlie leaned forward, elbows on the table as he spoke.

Ron's eyebrows scrunched together in befuddlement.

"Hold on, how do you know about where Hermione's parents live?" This was this first time Ron had spoken in a while. He had been keeping to himself, anxiously anticipating his departure in a few more hours. But, he just couldn't wrap his head around why Charlie would know anything about Hermione's parents. Hermione glanced at Ron.

"Oh, Charlie went with me to Australia after you left for training." Hermione mentioned, acting as if she answered a simple _Hogwarts: A History_ , trivia question instead of saying she left the country with another man. He couldn't believe she was so relaxed about the statement. It wasn't until he caught her chewing her bottom lip, when he knew she was nervous telling him.

" _What?_ " Ron asked incredulously. The rest of the table had hushed their conversations in turn to listen to this one, far more interesting than their own. Charlie looked at Hermione to answer.

"Well, after you and Harry left, I decided that I would return to Australia to spend some time with my parents." Hermione glanced up, well aware that the entire clan was now listening.

"When I spoke to your parents to notify them of my plan, they refused to let me leave without someone to go with me."

"It wasn't safe enough dear. Horrid Death Eaters were still out looking for revenge." Molly added, nodding slightly toward Ron, hoping her youngest son would understand.

"Right. So, they insisted I take someone with me. Everyone was still healing, and I didn't want to cause a fuss…" Hermione looked around at the table. Gorge sat slumped in his chair looking at his lap, while Angelina reached out to take his hand. Ginny was staring at Ron intensely, watching for a reaction.

"George and Ginny needed to stay here with the family… Percy and Bill were both helping to sort things out at the Ministry..." Hermione continued, looking down to watch the redhead sitting in her lap instead of the one next to her.

"So, I volunteered to go." Charlie added, Hermione glanced up at Charlie's words, then bowed her head, gently running her hand over her daughter's springy curls. Ron glanced down to look at the witch before slowly meeting his brother's gaze with furrowed brows.

"We stayed at the house for a few weeks. If they went on an outing, I went with them or at least followed behind. Everything went okay. No issues or anything from Death Eaters. But, they had this great fish and chips spot just a block or two away from their house. Merlin, Ron. It was bloody delicious. I mean the fish was so-" Ron cut him off as he thought on his words.

"You mean Hermione stayed at their home and you stayed in a hotel. Right?" Charlie looked at his brother confused, while Ron looked more like an Auror than he'd ever seen him. Hermione glanced over to Ron, noticing his hardening stare. Ron knew the witch was wanting him to look at her and to stop probing his brother, but that wasn't going to happen.

"No. I stayed in their guest room. It was only for a few weeks. That's when Hermione started feeling ill, and we went back to England." He shrugged his shoulders as if it was nothing.

"Guess we know it wasn't a stomach bug, eh Hermione?" Charlie chuckled, giving a wink to the brunette. Hermione knew a slight blush powdered her cheeks at the action. Also feeling Ron's hand pull back from her shoulder. A sudden cool breeze danced across the space, highlighting the removal of his arm. He rested it on the back of her chair instead.

"Your parents insisted Harry and I stayed in a hotel. Why wouldn't they do the same to Charlie?" Ron asked Hermione, now turning to the witch. She readjusted, no longer leaning on him, allowing her to see the Auror while speaking.

"I don't know. You would have to ask them." She replied honestly, not liking what this conversation had turned into. Ron grunted his response and she bit the inside of her cheek to keep her composure while she threaded a few of her curls behind her ear. She could feel her cheeks flush red, knowing the whole family was observing this awkward conversation between Ron and his brother. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

"Well, I'm off." Ron said as he stood suddenly, startling Hermione, and the tot on her lap.

"What? Already?" Molly exclaimed, jumbled to why her son would need to leave so early from a dinner where his brother just came home.

"Yea, well I have to be at the Ministry at 9:00. We leave just after that." Ron shrugged and pushed in his chair as Hermione stood as well. Molly understood that he had a mission to attend, suddenly glad he didn't say the word. She never liked to see Rose distressed. Ron waved his goodbyes, while Hermione, knowing Ron was agitated, gave hugs. Taking a bit longer than Ron would have liked, but eventually they Flooed to Ron's flat.

"Were you ever going to tell me that you spent almost a month with my brother in Australia? Why didn't you mention that in your letters?" Ron asked, trying to keep his temper under control and irritation minimal. Hermione sighed before responding.

"Of course, I would have. It just never came up in conversation. And I didn't mention it to you when I wrote because it wasn't a detail that mattered." Hermione spoke calmly, as she began to change Rose's nappy and get her into her pajamas. She didn't want their daughter to think anything was wrong.

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Because you spending almost a month with my handsome brother, in a room next to yours, alone most days while your parents were at the office, is _nothing_ that I need to know." Ron vanished the dirtied nappy and tossed Rose's day clothes into the laundry bin. He then began rummaging for the items he'd need for his mission.

Hermione's head snapped up to look at him, knowing well what he was implying.

"It doesn't matter because nothing happened. This is precisely the reason I didn't tell you in my letters. You would have completely overreacted and been distracted, which could have got you killed." She whispered harshly.

Rose was now lying on the bed, fully dressed in her pajamas, holding to her lamb and sucking on her dummy, while her vivid azure eyes darted between her bickering parents.

Ron scoffed and shook his head as he finished loading his knapsack and threw it by the bedroom door a bit harsher than either had wished. Hermione internally groaned and stepped closer to Ron.

"Hey," she said gently while she took his hand and pulled him to face her. She gazed up at him, and when he refused to meet her eyes, she put and hand on either side of his face.

"Do you trust me?" She breathed, trying to keep him focused on her for the moment. Ron's frustration withered away as he looked into her gleaming brown pools. He listened to the brunette.

"Yes." He replied, inching closer to the witch.

"Then trust me when I say that nothing happened. I promise you Ron." The redhead nodded.

Hermione knew by his expression that the thought still drifted around in his head, ready to come out to fight another day. But, for now it seemed it had been put to bed.

"Good," she spoke softly.

"Because I love _you_. _Only you_." She ended with a firm kiss on his lips, which he met and deepened instantly. Hermione was on the verge of a moan when they heard Rose cooing. She stepped back, glancing over her shoulder at their daughter, who laid there's grinning widely at her parents.

"Let's get this girl sleeping so you can be on time."

Ron snatched Rose from the bed to give her some extra cuddles during her story. Hermione noticed he held her closer than usual, and continued to nuzzle his nose in her hair, or give sweet kisses to the crown of her head. As the story ended, she looked over to Ron who was silently slipping from the bed, and gently lowered Rose into her cot.

"Goodnight, Rosie. Daddy loves you so much darling." He whispered, giving her a final peck to the cheek. Rose sighed in her sleep and rolled over, still slumbering.

Hermione left the bed and followed Ron just outside the door. Ron shifted his knapsack to his shoulder and looked at the witch below him. Hermione knew the second time he left would be difficult, but she didn't understand why she felt as ill as she did during the first time.

"You have the coin still?" Ron asked, realizing that leaving was never going to get easier. Hermione nodded solemnly.

"It's on the side table." Hermione tilted her head toward the bedroom door. Ron nodded back. They stood there in silence for a few moments. Hermione decided she needed to make the next move.

She closed the distance between them and stepped forward, entwining her arms around his middle, and resting her head on his chest. After a moment, he returned the embrace, hugging her back just as firmly.

"Come back to me, Ron." She whispered against his jumper, turning her head to look up at him. He closed the distance to her lips, and she felt the intense love that he felt for her.

* * *

Later that night, Hermione crept back into the bedroom from her shower. Steam poured into the room as she silently crawled into the comfort of Ron's bed. She turned to extinguish the candle, providing soft light to the room, when she noticed the faux galleon glowing gently on the side table. She eagerly snatched the coin, internally berating herself for being this excited to hear from him when he only left an hour before. Her eyes darted over the etched gold, while his gruff voice whispered the words.

 _Made it safe. Not sure how long this mission should be._

The text disappeared as Hermione read it, and was replaced with new words.

 _I'm sorry about tonight. I love you, Mione. More than I can say._

Hermione's heart constricted at hearing his voice saying that emotional message. She was so grateful they created a way for the coin to transmit voices as well as words. She whispered her reply, which carved into the coin. She laid back on the fluffy pillows that were rested on by Ron not too long ago. She breathed in deeply, taking in his intoxicating smell. She knew his second time being gone would still be difficult, but she hoped it would be far better than the first time.

* * *

Hermione sat in her office, leaning back in her chair, and nibbling on a crumpet. She stretched out her neck, practically hearing the muscles screaming to be extended. To say the last two weeks were stressful was an excessive understatement. She reviewed the past few days in her head, groaning at the thought.

Ron was still away on his mission. Rose was hanging on. It didn't take her nearly as long to adjust when realizing her father would be away for a bit. However, the tot still cried for her daddy daily. Hermione's heart broke every time her daughter wept for Ron. She pulled everything she learned from the books the witch had read and used the information frequently. They read the children versions to help with her anxiety, and for the most part, it did help. The one thing that always calmed Rose, was the nightly message from Ron. Hermione became teary every time Rose held the gold coin in her small hands, staring with wide eyes, listening to her daddy's message to her.

The family also stepped in to help, as they had the last time. Harry, Ginny, George, and Angelina were all there to assist in distracting Rose from her worries. Charlie came over almost every night, sometimes with other members of the family. But, sometimes he came alone. Like tonight, Harry was called on a mission, Ginny had a game in Germany, George was working late getting a product deadline out, and Angelina was turning in early, still fighting her constant nausea. Hermione had insisted that she was alright on her own, but Charlie claimed she didn't need to be alone, with Ron being gone and all, and with the news she received a few days prior.

Hermione swallowed thickly thinking about it, while her stomach twisted with unease.

"Are you alright?" Hermione's head snapped up, shattering her internal thoughts, to see the deep voiced man.

"Ron!" She squealed, dropping her snack and jumping from her chair. A grin split across Ron's face as she ran toward him, tossing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. Ron held her tightly to him, lifting her from the ground.

After a moment, the Auror set the petite woman back on the floor. He gazed in her eyes as he tucked an escaped curl behind her ear.

"I missed you." Ron whispered to her as he bent down to meet her awaiting lips. Hermione responded enthusiastically, before remembering just where she was.

"I missed you too." She whispered as she released him, stepping back while a flush rose in her cheeks.

"How is Rose?" She stepped backwards, further into her office, pulling him along with her.

"She did better," Hermione shrugged and gave a small smile. "Still had a difficult time sleeping and eating. She wasn't our little Rosie, but, she adjusted better this mission. Hopefully it just improves with time. There's actually something I…" Hermione trailed off looking just over the tall Auror's shoulder at the Interdepartmental Memo zooming right toward Ron's shoulder. It zipped, missing him by centimeters, curving quickly, and stopped just in front of his nose. Ron tried to move out of its way to continue speaking with the witch, but, just as Ron moved, the memo moved also. He groaned and snatched the enchanted parchment from the air. Glancing over it quickly he grumbled and tossed the parchment back into the air, it instantly incinerated, burning a quick purple flame.

"Hartman wants us back at the department immediately. Says we have to be at a meeting." Ron muttered, obviously put out that he didn't get to spend more time with Hermione.

"What were you saying?" He added, remembering how she became distracted when she was speaking earlier by the pesky Memo. Hermione shook her head gently, and wrung her hands, lying by her pristine skirt.

"It's nothing. I'll tell you later." Hermione whispered, her eyes roving over his Auror uniform instead of his face. Ron, however, noticed her features as she chewed on those lips he had felt against his moments before. Her brows were slightly ruffled, as the crease between the two seemed to be worked actively over the past few days. Her hands stretched and pulled at each other, stopping on the thumb nail on her left hand, her other, pushing the cuticle back absentmindedly.

He stepped closer to her, placing a hand to calm her busy ones, and bringing the other to her chin, placing a single finger to tilt her face to him.

"Are you sure?" Ron purred, hoping she would be honest with him. Another memo came whizzing in, this time staying at his shoulder, repeatedly running its tip into his uniform. Ron's jaw set, alerting her that he was irritated with the magical object. Yet, he still watched her softly, waiting for her response.

"Yes. I'll speak with you later." Hermione tried to give him a heartfelt smile, hopefully convincing him she was well enough for him to leave. He, however, knew better than to take the weak smile honestly. He gave her a quick peck, and turned grasping the memo, still thumping him in his shoulder, and crumpled it in his hand as he walked out of the room.

* * *

"Why was this meeting so important is what I want to know!" Ron grumbled to his team. There were many of the same comments going around the table, which normally sat twenty. This evening, there were only about ten, as many of the crew were still at St. Mungo's from the latest mission. When Hartman stepped in, a silence was spread about the room.

"I know many of you were upset a meeting was called when crew one just returned. However, I assure you, this is important. We have had an Auror promoted to join our ranks." A mummer spread among the Aurors. They hadn't heard of anyone applying for the Special Forces.

"Was it Bartholomew? She's definitely earned the spot since her last mission." A fellow Auror asked from further down the table.

"No. She is not interested in perusing the Special Forces." Hartman announced. "He is a transfer from Ireland's Ministry, where he has been highly recommended for the position. So, I'd like to announce the newest Auror for the Special Forces…"

All eyes focused on a smug looking man, who strutted into the room. He was of average height, with dirty blonde hair, slightly curled. He was handsome, there was no denying that. Overall, he was just an average looking bloke.

But then again, not to Ron.

Ron knew exactly who that slimy git was well before Hartman had finished his sentence. His blood boiled and he felt his fists clench as the Auror locked eyes with the self-righteous son of a…

"Cormac McLaggen"

* * *

 **A/N: This is the longest I've taken to update. I'm terribly sorry about it. I have been toying with this chapter for a while now, and finally just went with my gut and posted. Please let me know what you think of this chapter, any feedback is very welcome. Thank you all for reading!**

 **Also, a special thank you to JayBat, who left a review for a previous chapter about books that could help Rose with her anxiety. Thanks for the idea!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing of hers!**

 **Chapter 29**

"WHAT THE FU-" Ron shouted, rage burning through him.

"Weasley," Hartman warned, eyeing him authoritatively. Ron gritted his teeth and could feel his nails piercing his hands.

"He has no right to be here!" Ron said exasperated. Cormac watched Ron smugly, causing another bout of anger to surge through the redhead. Hartman took a deep breath and placed his hands on the table in front of the Aurors, leaning his weight on them.

"McLaggen has proved himself worthy of a position from his work in Ireland. He comes highly recommended." Hartman insisted, pulling back from the table and straightened again.

"I've heard that some Aurors might have some doubts with our new recruit…"

" _You think?_ " Ron spat, earning himself another glare from Hartman.

"You don't have to be happy with the new addition, but he is now your teammate, and I expect you to respect each other." The head Auror announced to the table, emphasizing the respect as his eyes landed on Ron.

"You expect us to respect the slimy git? How can we do that if we can't even trust him with our _lives_ out there?" Ron said, finally coming from his tensed state, and throwing his fist on the table while leaning forward.

"Weasley!" Hartman yelled, causing Ron to clench his jaw to control his temper.

"That's enough. You'll have to get over your issues from school or leave." Ron stared at the wall and tried to control his breathing, his tightened fist still sat on the table.

"That's all for now. You're dismissed."

Ron was the first to shove out of his chair; the item scraping loudly on the floor. He stormed out of the room and into the corridor where other Aurors, from different departments, were waiting to hear the news. He continued down the hall, until he was stopped by Kensington.

"Is it _that_ bad, Weasley?" Kensington asked, looking ill as he watched the other Aurors exit the room.

Ron nodded his head, not trusting his words, confirming the Auror's fears. He scoffed.

"Unbelievable. They're barmy hiring him!" Ron growled, clenching his fists in fury.

"I would bet they fired his bloody arse in Ireland, and _daddy_ used his connections to get in here." Ron shook his head, Kensington joined him.

"Maybe he won't be that bad." Kensington offered.

"You've never met the bloody prick." The redhead growled.

"Oy, we have to go!" The fellow Auror slapped Ron on the shoulder and headed out.

Ron thundered to his office. He collapsed in his chair and raked his fingers through his ginger locks. He exhaled, trying to calm his temper as his leg tapped on the floor rapidly.

A small knock echoed in the room.

"Ron?" Hermione spoke softly. She had her autumn coat on, looking like she was ready to go home for the day. He brought his hands down and stood, walking toward the witch.

"What's happened?" She asked, concerned.

"McLaggen." Ron muttered. Hermione scrunched her eyebrows, mystified why Ron was mentioning their former schoolmate.

"Ron, I don't understand…"

"He's the new hire for the Special Forces!" Ron yelled exasperated.

"What? But, he doesn't even work for the Ministry…" Hermione spoke calmly.

"He was a bloody transfer!" Ron groaned loudly, looking at the ceiling and shoving his fists in his pockets.

Hermione looked at Ron, not sure that he was going to like what she had to say on the matter. Perhaps he's changed, or maybe he finally grew up.

 _Hadn't the war changed them all?_

But, she didn't feel like arguing, or being angry with him. She didn't have enough energy… she was having a hard time keeping it together to start with.

"I know you're clearly upset. But, Ron, I really need to talk with you-" Hermione spoke, her voice wobbly.

"Weasley!"

The couple jumped, startled at Hartman's demanding voice suddenly in the doorway.

"In my office. _Now_." Hartman took off, marching down the corridor.

"Bloody brilliant." Ron carped, running his hands through his hair again.

Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat, and willed the tears to stay away, at least until Ron left.

"I'll see you at home, yea?" Ron asked, in his anger, forgetting that Hermione had something to say.

She nodded her head, keeping it lowered. Ron curtly nodded his, and quickly left the room knowing Hartman would not like to be kept waiting.

* * *

Hermione took a deep breath, finally looking up after the ginger had exited. She wiped a few silent tears from her cheeks, and readied herself for leaving to the main Ministry Floo.

She left the office and walked purposefully down the nearly empty corridor.

"Granger, what a surprise to see you here." McLaggen approached her as she made her way from the Auror department. Hermione continued to look ahead, walking briskly to the Floo ports.

"I don't have time for this McLaggen." She stated, keeping her tone as professional as she could. McLaggen caught up with her rapidly. As Hermione silently cursed her trivial stride.

"I read you're a mum now, eh?"

"Odd. I didn't know you could read." Hermione snapped, internally berating herself for the childish comeback. McLaggen seemed to enjoy the quip, chuckling to himself.

"Still as feisty as ever I see, and now more experienced as well." Hermione stopped in her tracks at the comment, now facing her prior schoolmate.

"Do not talk about me like that. In fact- don't ever talk about me." Hermione hissed, fury building in her bones. Before she knew it, he spoke again and slid a sneaky hand around the curve of her waist.

"I'm only complementing you. I mean you've filled out quite gloriously; up front and back behind. Perhaps the bastard kid was worth it."

He gestured to her breasts, as his hand slipped lower on her back. Hermione reacted swiftly, not comprehending what she did until McLaggen leaped back with a yelp, his hand burning red and blistering. She whipped out her wand and pushed him in a smaller corridor. He went easily, as the boils seemed to trail up his wrist, and there was now a wand at his throat with a raging witch at the other end.

"Let's get two things perfectly clear. You will _never_ speak that way about me ever again. And if you even _think_ about my daughter I will make sure another part of your anatomy is in just as much pain as your hand is right now." Hermione jutted the wand further into his throat, pushing up the skin it rested against. McLaggen let out a strangled whimper.

"Do I make myself understood?" She hissed venomously. He nodded furiously, wanting the brightest witch of their age as far away from him as possible. She stepped away, lowering her wand, and continued to retreat before she stayed to harm the man further.

"Wait, Granger! It's not stopping! Make it stop!" McLaggen panicked, as the boils and burned skin continued to rise onto his forearm. Hermione smirked pretending she didn't hear anything, as the green flames engulfed her.

* * *

"Take a seat." Hartman gestured to the chair in front of his desk. He was already seated and shifting paperwork around on his desk; Hermione would cringe if she saw his version or organization.

"I'll stand thank you." Ron replied, keeping his voice firm.

"Do you have to make everything bloody difficult? Take a damn seat!" The Auror commanded, obviously frustrated with the ginger. At that, Ron begrudgingly sat, making it known he was not pleased.

Hartman watched Ron, taking a deep breath to remain calm while he began to speak.

"Your behavior has been out of line, Ron. You managed to save six men from your team single-handedly, without any fatalities, and you come back and act like this?" The Head Auror gestured to Ron's fuming state.

"How am I to keep any authority over these Aurors if I let you get away with that lip in there!" He raised his voice, unintentionally it seemed, as Ron continued to sit, listening hard, and keeping himself in check. The older man pinched the bridge of his nose with his large hand, closing his eyes.

"You're a damn good Auror, Ron. You have always been the best to strategize and the most determined on the force. That makes for a lethal combination. Even with the recent changes in your personal life, you've still managed to stay focused and seem to be even more driven." He released his hand and sat back in his chair, shaking his head in confusion.

"I just don't understand what you're so riled up about McLaggen for. Has he done anything to physically harm you or anyone else that you know of? Involved in any sort of dark magic? Had connections or relations with the other side of the war?" Hartman listed, hoping his protégé had some excuse for his irrational behavior.

But, Ron couldn't answer. Had he physically done anything to hurt anyone he knew? Even Hermione? Other than to try to snog her, nothing came to mind. And was he really about to tell the head of the Auror department that he was upset with the bloke for trying to snog his girlfriend, McLaggen's technical date, back when they were kids at school?

"Ron, please tell me you have some reason you loathe the man."

"Look, sir, I have never been a fan of him. Yea, he did some things in school to irritate me, but, even now, I get a horrid feeling when I'm around him. Something is wrong there, I just don't have any proof." Ron straightened in his chair and continued.

"I'm supposed to trust the men and women on this team with my life. With this feeling in my gut, I can't. I can't explain it other than that, sir... Just, if you would, look over his transfer papers. Perhaps there's something off there. All I know is, that same gut feeling allowed me to save six Aurors' lives; I'm not willing to ignore it now." Ron raised his chin and finished strong.

Hartman thought for a few moments.

"Ron, I trust you. I know you have something special... and if you feel this strongly about it, then I'll review his papers with a fine-tooth comb to see if everything is in order." Ron felt slightly relieved at that.

"Thank you, sir."

* * *

Ron Flooed into his den, surprising his daughter, who gasped, dropping her toys and sprinting toward her father. He picked up the tot, giving her all the love he could and letting her know how much she was missed. After a moment, he headed for the kitchen where he heard hushed voices. He stopped when he noticed Hermione was stirring a pot over the stove, while also speaking with Charlie.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked, already feeling irritation build within him. Hermione already experienced his agitation at the Ministry and knew it would take little to set him off during the same day. Charlie turned to Ron.

"Welcome back, brother. Hermione needs-"

"Charlie was just leaving." Hermione cut him off, giving Charlie a stare to challenge her. He stared right back, Ron watching a silent conversation being passed.

"Fine. Yea. I was just heading out." Charlie deflated. He shook his head slightly, then walked toward Ron.

"Glad you made it back safe. Bye Rosie." Charlie said softly. Waving to the small girl who reflected his motions back to him. He chose to leave through the front door, Apparating with a snap.

Ron turned to Hermione who was clearly focused on whatever was in the pot.

"Care to tell me what the bloody hell that was about? Why was he here?" Ron asked, hotly. Hermione continued to stir, steam rising as she bent over it. He could see her shoulders rise and fall, taking a calming breath, he imagined.

"Charlie, like the rest of your family, has been helping out. Someone is over almost every night." Hermione spoke, still not turned toward him. Although, there was something off in her voice, that he couldn't place.

"Does he often come alone?" Ron asked suddenly very possessive of the witch next to him. She glanced back at him quickly.

"He has before, but like I said he normally just comes with the family. I told him it wasn't necessary, but he didn't want me to be alone." Hermione crouched down to remove a tray from the oven, speaking quietly.

Ron scoffed at the response, causing Hermione to finally snap; letting the oven door slam shut, and setting the hot tray much too forcefully on the trivet. She quickly took off the oven mitts and threw them onto the counter.

Ron watched, shocked. She whipped around, walking toward him. Her eyes were red and he could almost feel the magic emanating from her.

"I'm going to bed. Dinner is ready for you." She stormed away, not bothering to look at him, entering the bedroom and shutting the door tightly behind her. Ron stood there in awe as he stared at the closed door she was behind. He wasn't sure what had just happened, but, he was far too irritated to acknowledge it.

He sat Rose in her high chair, which she slipped into without resistance. She sat stone-like, staring intently at the door Hermione had gone into. He served himself, what looked like his mum's version of beef stew with fresh bread, and got Rose her portion. As they ate, he realized how much he missed Hermione during those last few weeks they had consistently been dining together as a family. This had allowed him time to realize that he had gone and mucked things up again. He knew Hermione would never hurt him by being with his brother intimately. Yet, the thought still lingered in his head; and it annoyed the hell out of him.

He continued to down his dinner, loathing the silence, when he realized Rose hadn't touched her food. He set his hunk of bread down and picked up a green bean for the tot.

"Rosie, you need to eat darling." The child still had her head turned, focused on the door. Ron sighed, and adjusted her high chair so she'd have to turn around completely to see the door. She looked at him, a panicked look thrown upon her face.

"Love, you need to eat your dinner." Her brows jutted together as she puckered her lips and shook her head rapidly.

"Want mummy!" She demanded, trying to turn her little body around in the chair, not comprehending the safety belt securing her in place.

"You can have mummy after you eat." Ron set the green bean down, and instead offered her a spoonful of stew, making sure only small pieces were ladled in. The tot gave up on struggling to turn around, and when she looked back at her father, he was offering her a spoonful of stew.

"No! Want mummy!" Rose whined, not yet becoming outwardly upset at the situation. Ron groaned and tried to get the cooled stew into the tot's mouth; ending with him being unsuccessful and her being dramatically more upset than before. Tears now began to rush down her cheeks, as she frantically tried to turn around again.

"Mummy!" She blubbered.

Ron gave up on feeding the tot, as they were getting nowhere, and instead, unclasped her from the high chair, and toted her to the bedroom. He hesitated at the door, unsure whether to knock, or just walk in. He decided the wailing tot was enough warning, and walked into the room.

At first, he thought she was really lying there, sleeping under the covers in his massive bed. But as he got closer, and Rose's cries calmed, he noticed the erratic movement of the sheets by her shoulders. Seeing the light drift into the room, she peeked up from beneath the covers, suddenly wiping her eyes, bloodshot and swollen.

Rose squirmed in Ron's hold to be let down, instantly. Surprised that the tot was no longer actively crying, he paced to the end of the bed and released her. Rose speedily crawled up Hermione's legs, to snuggle into her side. He could hear Hermione's shuttering breaths as she enclosed their daughter in a warm embrace, holding the tot closely to her chest. Hermione curled in, almost into a fetal position; the previous one she occupied, and buried her face in her daughter's hair. Another sob wracked her body, as she silently shed tears into her daughter's hair. She stayed like that, as Ron watched silently from the foot of the bed.

He wanted to go forward to comfort the witch. Embrace her, ask her what the matter was, anything.

...Yet, he did nothing, and instead, turned and exited the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

* * *

 **A/N: Not the most uplifting chapter, but our favorite couple will always have difficult times. I am hoping to get the next chapter up this weekend as well. Please leave a review with your thoughts! Thank you for reading.**

 **On another note, the Romione award voting has begun! I thoroughly enjoyed reading through the choices, and possible found a few new favorites! I am so honored to be nominated. Thank you all for the support!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing of hers!**

 **Chapter 30**

Hours later, Ron awoke with a start, sitting up quickly while gasping for air. He looked around at his surroundings and grasped his wand tightly. As he frantically realized he was just in his flat, the same room he'd been sleeping in for a few months now, the redhead began to calm himself. He took deep breaths, feeling the dry, cracked nature of a throat that had been screaming. Thank Merlin he'd cast a silencing spell tonight. He attempted to swallow once more, hoping the knot in his stomach would lessen now that he knew it was just a horrid dream.

He laid back down, now a hell of a lot calmer than he had been, but the feeling wasn't completely gone. Tears ran silently down his face. Ron flopped back down on the bed, and at feeling the sheets stick to his bare back, he peeled himself back up. This time, placing his feet on the carpet below him and standing to pace into the kitchen.

He gulped down a second glass of water, hoping that would be the solution to the uneasiness rattling in his bones. Yet, as he stood, his palms leaning on the counter, he couldn't shake the feeling. He discarded the glass in place of a towel drenched with cool water. He wiped his face and trailed it down to his neck, instantly feeling the cooling sensation on his sticky skin. However, the feeling lingered on. Ron tightened his fists, attempting to stop the quivering in them. He turned toward the door which held Hermione and Rose. Taking a deep breath, he paced to the barrier, and cracked it open. As he did, he immediately felt a flood of relief.

He saw the same sight as a few hours earlier. Hermione was lying on her side, knees tucked in closely, while Rose laid facing her, snuggled into her breast. Rose was dozing away, and at first glance, Hermione looked to be as well. But, as his eyes trailed back from her form, to her face, he realized she was squinting toward him in the doorway.

"Ron?" Hermione whispered so silently he wasn't sure if she had actually spoken at all. He felt the need to leave, moving to do so, as she lifted her head slightly from the pillow, alerting him that he indeed had heard correctly. He stood watching her as he observed her entangled, wild curls.

She saw he was only wearing pajama bottoms, and he seemed to be glistening. His hair was askew, making her wonder if he'd just awoken. But, the reason she called out to him was because of the distraught and anxious look on his face. She didn't care anymore about their earlier row: the reason she had retired to bed so early.

"What's happened?" She whispered, more directly this time.

"I... I just needed..." Ron trailed off, not realizing how hoarse his voice was from his nightmare. A flash of understanding flew through her eyes. She stretched her left arm, which was curled around Rose, over her to the other side of the bed.

"Come over," she murmured, patting the duvet.

Ron hesitated for a moment, then closed the door and carefully climbed into the bed, placing his wand on the end table. He laid on his side, facing Hermione, still lying a fair distance from the two. Hermione hooked his wrist in her hand, tugging him closer. He followed Hermione's silent instructions, and pulled himself close to the pair. His head now rested on the same pillow Hermione was lying on, his chest pressed against Rose's back.

"What happened?" Hermione asked again, this time her voice was clear and direct while still being hushed, not to wake the sleeping child.

Ron looked at the witch he had been in love with for years. The soft moonlight was peeking through a crack in the curtains. She had changed into her nightclothes sometime during the night, and possibly had taken a shower. He could smell her intoxicating scent of fresh peaches from where he laid not too far a distance. Her curls were slightly damp, and cool, making the pillow feel the same. She was tucked into the covers, but Rose was clinging to her shirt. A lilac V-neck, which Rose was fisting, dragging it down it down lower than he thought Hermione might have known. Her breasts were pressed together, as she was lying on her side, causing a delightful view for Ron. He snapped his eyes back to her face instead of the milky skin exposed on her cleavage. If her eyes were huge before, they must be massive now. The pupils clearly dilated because of the darkness.

Not that Ron's body knew that. Ron could have sworn her eyes roamed over his bare chest. Her tongue darted from her mouth and swiped across her plump lips. Causing him to stifle a moan and scoot a centimeter closer.

 _'Why did I come in here in the first place?'_ Ron wondered, he closed his eyes and decided to follow his gut instinct and speak with the witch.

"I had a nightmare." Ron sighed, swallowing as the images of the dream flashed before his eyes. Hermione's eyes displayed her concern; her eyebrows creasing tenderly.

"Tell me about it." Hermione whispered, causing Ron to pry open his eyes to question the woman. She never asked him if he wanted to talk about it; she commanded him to.

"Hermione... I'm not sure that's a good-"

"Ron, we've been through a war together. I've seen death and torture and horrid things no one should ever have to live through. I've endured that pain and unthinkable things. Tell me, Ron." He saw her arm coil a bit tighter on Rose after her words, brushing his torso in the process.

Ron exhaled shakily, not wanting to relive the nightmare once more. He clenched his eyes shut and clenched his jaw, wondering just where to begin.

"I've had nightmares since the war, but they tapered off for a bit… mainly when I would drink." Ron shook his head slightly, eyes still closed, not wanting to see the disappointment he knew her face was covered in. "I drank constantly, and it would help, but… they started coming back full force about a year ago, and no amount of liquor helped." He swallowed and continued.

"They were so vivid, so real. It was like I was living the war all over again… When you came back, they stopped for a bit. I guess I was preoccupied and trying to sort my life out with all the changes... But, after the first mission I went on, they were back, just as before. It's when we started focusing in on a group of wizards preying on muggle and muggle-borns. They'd defile them… _rape_ them… _torture_ them… and eventually murder them with beatings or starve them to death." Ron spat, feeling the tears warm his closed eyes.

"We've been narrowing down on them, and unfortunately…witnessing their acts. Ron shook his head a bit harder this time. "One was only _fourteen_. _Fourteen Hermione!_ "

He finally opened his eyes, feeling like a tosser for breaking down like this. Yet, he did feel it helping. He saw her face through a watery gaze. Did he see tears in her eyes as well? He looked down, gazing off while he continued.

"It's disgusting and vile. But, the worst part is the memories are starting to blend. In that bloody dream, you're the one who's kidnapped, tortured… _raped_ , and _killed_. And I blow my cover trying to save you, yet I can't get to you. I just stand there screaming, clawing, doing whatever I can, but nothing works. I just listen to your screams while you're being defiled. It was like Malfoy Manner all over again, just more horrid…" Ron felt a tender hand slip into his own.

He took a shuttering breath, not realizing that his breathing picked up pace when he was speaking of his memories. Ron brought his gaze up to Hermione's eyes. Tear streaks stained her smooth skin. She intertwined her fingers with his and squeezed gently. He stared into her brown orbs, a mix of emotions displayed within. Just that gaze made him feel as though she cast a calming spell.

"I'm right here, Ron. I'm alright." She whispered, gripping his hand more fiercely. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, Ron. I wish I could change so many things." She wiggled her arm from underneath her and wiped the tears spilling down his face.

"I have them too. Not often, but they still happen. Malfoy Manner, the horcrux, the battle… you being taken." She sniffled, and tilted her head up slightly. "But, none of that happened, love. We're here together." She bore into his eyes, hoping that confidence was shown through her tears.

"There are still muggles and muggle-borns out there being tarnished. There's still so much evil…" Ron croaked.

"And you're doing all you can to help stop them. You've been so incredibly brave dedicating your life to help them, Ron. You're doing all you can do." Hermione insisted.

"Well it's not bloody enough!" Ron grunted, raising his voice, causing the tot to jump in her sleep. Rose squirmed, instinctively pulling herself closer to her mum. Hermione scooted in closer, brushing her curls. She whispered reassuring words, and kissed the crown of her head. Having successfully calmed the snoozing child, she returned her gaze to Ron.

"It'll have to be enough." She whispered, knowing her words were not as comforting like she would like them to be. She could understand his conflicted state. He had always had a protective and guardian-like nature. So, of course he would feel as though he wasn't doing enough even though he was risking his life to save these people. But her mind had to wonder, why didn't he see Rose as enough. Why didn't he see _her_ as enough?

Hermione shook away the thought, Ron loved them both fiercely. _Didn't he?_

He gave her no response. Instead, he looked down at the child lying between them. After some time, she detached her fingers from his. As she moved to pull away, Ron kept the grip on her delicate fingers. Their eyes met, Hermione questioning his.

"Is this alright?" Ron murmured, clasping her hand more snugly, while searching her eyes. She nodded.

They both laid there, eyes drifting from the child between them, and each other, eventually falling asleep.

* * *

Ron awoke early the next morning, unintentionally, and couldn't fall back asleep. He was still snuggled in the large bed, with Rose against his chest and Hermione on the other side of the tot. He watched the two sleep as he reviewed the last 24 hours. Ron watched the steady breaths of the pair as he suddenly remembered Hermione's attempts to speak with him.

She tried when he visited her in his office, and again when they were interrupted by Hartman. He glanced up at the witch's face, sleeping peacefully, and wondered what it was she needed to tell him. His stomach clenched thinking something was wrong. Hadn't he known by her behavior that something was causing her to be upset? He berated himself, knowing what a git he'd been. He was so consumed by his anger at McLaggen and his uneasiness at the situation with Charlie, he had ignored her feelings and taken out his anger on her.

He pushed himself on his elbow, looking over Hermione's untamed curls to the clock sitting on the end table, just behind her shoulder. It was just after six, so he decided it was about time he made up to Hermione. He took a final look at the beauty as she slept with their child curled in her arms.

Carefully slipping out of bed without waking the females sleeping inside, he made his way to the kitchen. He ruffled through the cupboard, then the icebox, thankful Hermione had gathered groceries recently. He pulled out a variety of items, allowing him to concoct a small breakfast feast. He checked the ticking clock once more. Deciding it was time to wake Rose, he cast a warming charm on the meal and set the dishes to start washing themselves.

He snuck back into Hermione's room, carefully detaching Rose from Hermione's nightclothes. He was pleasantly surprised when Hermione sighed and turned onto her back instead of waking. She was not habitually a heavy sleeper he knew that from school, and being on the hunt; the stress over the past few days must have knocked her out. Rose rubbed her eyes sleepily as Ron changed her into a clean nappy and out of her pajamas in the loo. Hermione must have changed her into the soft yellow baby grow suit during the night as well.

"Morning sweetheart. Ready for some breakfast?" Ron asked the tot softly. She yawned, stretching her arms high above her head. Her father smiled at the action, and found a barrette to clip her fiery curls out of her face. He bent down to place a kiss on her forehead. Rose nodded, and they quietly left a sleeping Hermione in the bedroom.

* * *

An hour later, Hermione exited the bedroom to find Ron sitting at the dining room table sipping a cup of steaming tea, and reading the newest edition of the Quibbler. He licked his finger and began to turn the page when he looked up to see Hermione, fully dressed, and ready for the day.

"Morning, Mione. Are you ready for some breakfast?" Ron asked in a chipper voice. He sat the Quibbler down, pacing toward the oven, to reveal the feast he'd prepared.

"Good morning." Hermione nodded, surprised at his high spirits. "Yes, please." Ron continued to remove the food from the oven and levitate it to the table. Hermione made her way over and sat in the chair next to the one Ron previously occupied. She noticed the high chair was empty, so she turned to the den, expecting to see her daughter playing cheerfully with her toys. Yet, the den remained tided, and empty.

"Where's Rose?" She inquired, as Ron sat at the table. He scooted in and began to pour her a boiling cup of tea.

"She's at mum's. I thought we could, erm… talk this morning." Ron answered, prepared to serve Hermione. He gestured toward the table as Hermione told him what she wanted. An awkward silence set about the pair as they ate their breakfast. When they were halfway through, Ron broke the silence.

"They interviewed Neville in the Quibbler." Hermione looked at him surprised, eyebrows raised, clearly interested in his attempt at breaking the silence.

"Really? Last I heard he was out to find the Albanian Shrivelfig." Ron nodded and shoveled a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

"Well he found it, alright! Writing a bloody book of all the properties and uses. He's done on his expedition, and is coming back to England." Ron added, speaking with his mouth full. Hermione took a sip of her tea as she took a bite of bacon and chewed it politely.

"Wow! That's wonderful. We'll have to have him over when he returns." Ron nodded and they returned to silence. Hermione pushed around the eggs on her plate with her fork, as Ron watched her devotedly. He finished his tea and cleared his throat.

"Hermione, I'm sorry for my, er, temper recently." Ron's ears flushed red. Hermione looked up at him, he reached his hand back to rub his neck. Hermione was stunned. Of course she'd heard him apologize before, but it typically took him much longer, and a lot of hinting, before he did.

"You've been under a lot of stress... I understand-"

"No. It's not acceptable that I took all that out on you. I mean, you've been doing everything here, shopping, cleaning, caring for Rose, while I've been gone." He sighed and leaned forward on the table.

"I really am sorry. I'm working on it, I promise."

Hermione swallowed, feeling a bit teary-eyed.

"Thank you, Ron." She croaked, inhaling deeply to keep her composure. The ginger nodded a few times, and refilled his teacup.

"You had something you wanted to tell me in all of that…" Ron reminded the witch. Hermione bit her lip, setting her fork down definitively. She stood and walked to her bedroom, returning momentarily with a piece of folded parchment in her hand. She paced back to the chair, sat slowly, and slid the parchment over to Ron. He picked it up skeptically, a questioning look on his face.

He took a few moments to read through the letter, ending with a dazed expression. His eyes shot to Hermione. Tears were already streaming down her face.

"My dad has cancer." She whispered brokenly, admitting the truth she'd been trying to confront over the past several days.

"Oh, Hermione." Ron whispered, reaching for her hand, which she let him grasp and squeeze.

"He's not even that old, I mean, he has just turned 54." Hermione sobbed, as Ron stood to hold her to him, which she was immensely thankful for. She melted into his embrace, as she wept.

A while later, her sobs turned into sniffles, and eventually to slight hiccups. Instead of pulling back, she just kept her head laid on Ron's solid chest.

"This is why Charlie didn't want you to be left alone?" Ron wondered aloud, feeling her head shift, nodding on his torso.

"He was here when I received the owl." Hermione explained. Ron could have kicked himself. Charlie was just being a supportive brother, trying to help his brother's girlfriend with her grief while he couldn't be there. A few moments of silence passed while Ron thought.

"What does stage four mean?" Ron questioned, feeling Hermione shutter in his embrace. He heard a rather large sniff from the witch below him.

"It means the cancer has spread from the original location to a further spot, other areas in the body. It's an advanced stage, and it has a less chance of cure and a greater chance of de…" Hermione broke off, stifling another wail. He squeezed the witch tighter to him, and breathed deeply, thinking over what he should say.

"You know what this means you need to do, don't you?" Ron asked.

Hermione mumbled a no, and Ron pulled her arms back to look her in the eye.

"You're going to them in Australia."

* * *

 **A/N: There are your two chapters this weekend... at least in my time zone! I appreciate all the feedback I received from the last update. Y'all sure know how to motivate! Please leave me a review, I would appreciate it very much!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing of hers!**

 **Chapter 31**

"What?" Hermione asked, eyes wide with surprise.

"You heard me. You'll go visit them," Ron explained simply. Hermione shook her head.

"I can't just get up and leave Ron." She explained through her sniffling nose. Ron conjured a handkerchief and handed it to the witch. She muffled a grateful thanks, and blew her nose.

"Sure you can. Kingsley will understand and will allow you the time off, and I can take care of Rosie. You shouldn't worry about me taking care of her alone. I have mum and dad, and I'm sure Harry and Ginny would-"

"No, it's not that!" She interrupted, not wanting him to think that she believed he couldn't care for their daughter without assistance.

"Then what is it?" He inquired. Hermione shrugged, looking away. She was still held closely to him; his arms wrapped around her waist.

"It's just a lot… I don't know…" She sighed, the crease that appears when she is stressed took its place between her eyebrows.

"I have Rose to care for and practically a new position that requires a lot of time at work… I just proposed a new law that we're waiting to hear back on… it's…it's…" She exhaled in a puff.

"I- I'm not sure I could do it alone," She whispered a few moments later, as tears trailed down her skin. Ron's lip twitched into a faint sad smile, realizing what she wanted.

"You don't have to. Rose and I can come with you." Hermione looked up at him with glittering eyes.

"Really? Do you think you could get the time off?" Her face was full of promise.

"I could work something out. I have a load of holiday time I've never taken. Besides, I bet your parents will be excited to see Rose again," Ron grinned, but, as he took in Hermione's expression, it instantly faltered.

"Hermione?" Ron wondered, hesitantly. There was definitely something left unsaid. She backed out of his embrace, and paced over to the living room, placing herself gently on the settee. Ron watched her go, swishing his wand quickly to have the dishes cleaned and stored. He followed the brunette witch, watching her curls rustle as she rested her forehead on her hands, balancing on her knees. Ron thought quickly.

"Mione, when was the last time you saw them?" Ron asked quietly, expecting that is what she must feel guilty about.

She lifted herself back into a seated position, threading her fingers through her locks, stopping behind her ears and releasing the massive curls; inhaling deeply all the while.

"The week before I discovered I was pregnant," She cringed as she spoke, obviously feeling guilty and embarrassed to say it aloud.

" _W-what?_ " Ron sputtered, he expected it to had been a few months, not a few _years_. Hermione had always got along well with her parents. He couldn't imagine why she had waited so long.

"I know, I'm a horrible daughter," Hermione groaned, sniffling more as her breathing started to pick up again. Tears poured down her cheeks. Ron sat down next to her, unsure what to say. Moments passed as Ron filtered through his thoughts for something productive.

"…Do they know about Rose?" She bit her lip and nodded. Ron felt relieved by that. But, he was still unsure what happened to make Hermione react this way.

"Why has it been so long? What is going on?" He turned on the sofa, so his side was against the back. Ron delicately pulled her hands toward him, turning her body to mirror his. She pulled up her knees so they rested against her chest. She took a few moments to wipe her tears and gain her composure so she could speak.

"When I went to Australia with Charlie, things were different." She whispered, Ron inched closer to hear what she had to say.

"He insisted he stayed with us in the house, because he was supposed to keep me safe and knew that if something happened while he wasn't there you'd likely murder him… My parents reluctantly agreed… because he wasn't you." Ron's brows furrowed at her words. She looked across the room, avoiding his gaze, and continued.

"I thought I left, the time before, in a good place with them. I felt closer to them than I had ever before. They had forgiven me... but, when I went back, it was almost if they wanted nothing to do with my connection to the wizarding world. My dad gathered pamphlets and information about muggle universities, saying I could have a _real career_ after graduation. They'd change the subject whenever I'd bring you up or anything to do with my friends. Mum tried to get me to meet her neighbor's son. They completely ignored Charlie whenever he was around..." She sighed deeply, now focused with fiddling a loose thread on her jeans.

"I was so confused at the sudden change… After a couple weeks, I finally confronted them on it. Called them out," Hermione twitched an eyebrow, shrugging her shoulder gently.

"I doubt they were intentionally trying to hurt me. But, they did. And when I told them, they tried to convince me to move there and leave the magical world for good... I told them no. That my future was in the wizarding world, and that you and I were finally together..." She peeked up beneath her curls, watching Ron's calculating expression.

"That's when I found out how they truly felt. They were extremely upset that I would choose magic over them, even though I wasn't choosing anything over anyone. They didn't want me being with-"

"Me," Ron injected, looking morose.

"Not just you, anyone who was magical, really," She added quickly, trying to smile at him, and failing miserably.

"I stayed for a bit longer, hoping to sort out the issues and some thread of a relationship with them. However, they never budged. We could get on as long as nothing having to do with magic was mentioned. Still too hurt by their _own_ daughter turning her ability against them I suppose…"

Ron thought over her words, piecing together the timeline he had been told.

"What did they say when you told them about Rose?" Ron questioned, already feeling the anger that he suspected he should have as he was terribly protective over their precious daughter.

"They took it as well as you'd think they would." Hermione explained, pulling her arms down her legs more and hugging them to herself.

"I waited until I was seven months along before I told them. I was terrified to. Losing my close relationship with them, along with you... your family, our friends. It was too much all at once and I needed time to process it all. Once I did, I wondered if I made the right decision to tell them before she was born. They told me I ruined my life. My mother said if I'd come to Australia, she'd find a clinic where they could..." she closed her eyes and shook her head, shuttering.

"But, I wasn't doing anything to my child - _Our_ child - She then suggested I give her up for adoption, allow some other family to find out she was magical like they did with me. By then, I'd had enough. I told them I was keeping her, and by the time the argument ended, I'd already given birth to her. It took me a few months… I was in no mental state at the time to take anymore negativity, but I finally wrote to them and included a photo as a last attempt to still be a family." Hermione's eyes became teary again.

"Mum and dad apologized, well they _thought_ they did. It was pretty pitiful in my opinion. But, they wanted to have some sort of relationship with me and possibly my little Rosie." She sniffled, and used the tissue again.

"And, no matter how much what they said hurt… I still wanted a connection with them. I mean, I had _no one_. I _needed_ them, Ron... That said relationship now consists of letters every few months, with packages being sent on birthdays and holidays. I send pictures and write about how she's doing; we're managing an extremely strained relationship."

He was outright livid with her parents at the present moment. How could they do such things? He finally understood the conflicted nature he saw in her eyes. She still loved her parents and was devastated at her father's diagnosis, which didn't sound very promising to Ron. He decided to keep his emotions pushed aside, and focus on making Hermione happy.

He reached over and rested his hand on her arms, still wrapped around her legs.

"I'm so sorry, love. I'm sorry that your relationship with them is messy and I'm sorry you had to do all this alone." Ron brushed his thumb across her arm, consolingly. Hermione heaved a sigh, resting her face against her pulled up knees.

"I just don't know what to do." She muffled against her legs. Ron thought for a moment, wondering if he could keep the promise of keeping his emotions internal if he offered this.

"I stand by what I said. I'll still go with you, if you want me to." He watched her for a few moments, her massive waterfall of curls cascading over her legs. She peeked up, moving a few curls away from her vision; her eyes bloodshot.

"Are you sure? I mean, Mum and dad won't take it lightly..." Hermione, rested her hand on top of Ron's.

"I don't bloody care how they will take it. If you want me there, I'll be there for you." Ron spoke seriously. Hermione considered his azure pools for a few moments, thinking deeply. Her eyes flicked down, as she exhaled slowly before flitting them back to Ron's.

"Okay," she whispered. "Let's go to Australia."

* * *

A week later, Hermione flopped ungracefully on the settee. Ron was sitting on the floor wincing while having his hair brushed and pulled into several small pigtails around his head by their darling daughter. Ron had been working late all week since McLaggen ended up in St. Mungo's recovering from magic-induced blistering boils covering his skin. Ron hadn't a clue who did it, but, whoever it was he owed them a massive thanks to be clear of him for a bit. He glanced over to the woman who looked utterly drained as she viewed the pair in front of her. She breathed deeply.

"Well, it's all set. We'll Floo to the Australian Ministry in four days. They're expecting Dad'll be released from the hospital the day we arrive, as his surgery was moved to tomorrow; removing a mass. Mum thinks it'll be good timing because we'll be staying over Halloween. She wants to dress Rose up and take her trick-or-treating," Hermione explained windily.

"To take her what?" Ron scrunched his nose, causing quite the picture for Hermione, as his hair was already causing her to chuckle. She smiled fondly. She often forgot Ron didn't know much about muggle culture, especially pertaining to muggle children.

"It's where muggles children dress up in costumes and go to different houses to receive candy. Some adults dress up too." She pulled herself to lean her side against the end of the sofa, getting more comfortable as she watched as Rose snapped a yellow barrette into his fiery locks, accidentally stabbing Ron in the scalp as she did so. He cringed and bit his tongue, while Hermione stifled a laugh.

"Careful Rosie. Don't want to hurt daddy, now do we?" He softly reminded her, though Hermione could hear the pain in his voice. Rose looked at him with her huge, cerulean eyes. Her lips puffed out in worry.

"I no hurt daddy!" She pleaded, extremely alarmed that she possibly hurt her father.

"Just gentle, love," Ron reassured her, nodding and giving her a smile, so she knew he was okay. Rose nodded as well, cautiously handling another clip, this time with a green bow.

"Rosie no hurt daddy. Rosie be _SO_ careful..." she reminded herself as she gently slipped the clip into his short hair.

"Sounds weird," Ron muttered, continuing the adult's conversation. The brunette shrugged her shoulders and placed her arm on the sofa to rest her head upon. Her curls spilled over the edge.

"Do they know I'm coming?" Ron inquired hesitantly, knowing full well Hermione had been fighting with herself all week on whether to tell her parents or not. She pulled her eyes away from their daughter, currently trying to brush a portion of Ron's hair that was already encased in a makeshift ponytail, and brought them to Ron.

"They don't," she whispered quietly.

"I didn't want them to say anything and cause a fight before we even stepped foot on the continent... I need to see my dad... I-" Hermione explained, clearly feeling like she needed to explain herself.

"Hermione, it's fine. They'll just have to deal with it." Ron reassured the witch.

"Look mummy! I make daddy pretty!" Rose squealed jubilantly, clapping her hands with delight. Hermione grinned at the sight before her.

"What do you think? Did she make me _pretty_?" Ron smirked, causing himself to chuckle, as he reached up to feel Rose's delicate masterpiece.

"She certainly did. Very handsome indeed." Hermione grinned, thankful to have Ron home tonight, just an hour later than usual.

"Are you staying late tomorrow as well?" Hermione inquired. Ron scoffed, watching as Rose began to gather her plush toys together for their hair treatments.

"Yea, especially since McLaggen's still in St. Mungo's. Did I tell you? He got himself covered in boils that they can't seem to contain. And the best part is, he won't say how he got them! Probably fears he'll be sacked. I owe them a shite load of a massive thank you." Ron shook his head; happy Rose wasn't paying attention to his slight blunder. He looked up at Hermione, realizing she didn't reprimand him, only to see she was watching him with wide eyes. The ginger's eyebrow curled upward.

"You okay?" He questioned.

"When did he get them?" Hermione ignored his question.

"The day they announced his position at the Ministry. Why?" Ron was very confused why Hermione was reacting this way.

"I may know who gave him those boils…" Hermione muttered, curling into herself further on the settee.

Ron turned to Hermione, eager to hear this piece of information. "Well, who was it?"

"Me," Hermione whispered, gauging Ron's reaction. His eyes went huge and his jaw was hanging open, making him an adorable sight.

" _What?_ How? _Why?_ " Ron listed, having mixed emotions on if he wanted to hear what McLaggen did to earn such a treatment from the witch.

Hermione carefully explained her unfortunate encounter with their former schoolmate. Ron was enraged at what he heard.

"That bloody bastard! I'll curse him so fuc-"

"Ron!" She shot her eyes to Rose who was looking between them with a worried expression. She glared at Ron for slipping up. Ron breathed a relieved breath when Rose went back to putting her animal's ears into ponytails with barrettes.

"I took care of it. And I don't need you to fight my battles for me!" Hermione whispered harshly. Ron took deep breaths, knowing that he had let his language slip in front of their daughter, while making her uneasy at his anger. He calmed himself and thought about what had happened.

"I'm sorry." He sighed, running a hand over his face. He stood and paced toward the sofa where Hermione still sat. He took a seat next to her.

"I just can't stand the thought that anyone would say something like that about the two of you." Ron was internally thinking of all the curses that he could use on the ponce that would be the most painful. No one was going to get away with speaking poorly to or about his love and daughter. Hermione's scowl softened.

"I love that you want to protect us. I feel valued knowing you want to keep me safe. But, I can handle it. I think I proved that much already," Hermione softly spoke, gazing into Ron's azure eyes.

"Let me deal with this, Ron. I won't be happy if I hear you do something," the witch spoke seriously. Ron was very familiar with her stern look.

"…You did handle it quite splendidly," Ron jested, trying to lighten the atmosphere, without promising he would leave the situation alone. He had plenty of experience with quick subject changes in his career. He saw her crack a smile that was spreading across her face.

"I did, didn't I?" Hermione looked proud at his compliment.

"Didn't you say you owed the person who did that a _'massive thanks'_?" Hermione raised her eyebrow at the redhead; smirking invitingly. Ron caught on quickly.

"That sounds somewhat familiar," Ron gave his crooked grin that always made Hermione melt. He leaned in and met her lips to his. The redhead threaded his fingers into her curls as she deepened the kiss, causing Ron to lean in closer to the witch.

As the kiss broke, they both stared into each other's eyes for a few moments. Both, wanting to continue on.

"Good thing it was you. Because that would have been bloody awkward if it was Harry," Ron joked, as Hermione burst into laughter while Ron joined her. They finally looked away from each other, Hermione wiping tears from her eyes, when they heard Rose's giggle. She was grinning at them and clapping her hands while giggling.

"Rosie's turn!" She laughed, getting up from her mess of toys and waddling toward her dad with her arms out. Ron didn't think there was a sweeter sound in the world, than his daughter's laugh. He collected the tiny ginger and placed her between Hermione and him. Rose sat on her mum's lap, while they both smothered her with kisses and tickles.

* * *

Hermione worked overtime the next few days so she wouldn't be too far behind when they returned from the trip. She was also up well into the night packing and getting everything prepared for the trip. Ron had doubled checked all their travel arrangements for safety purposes, calming his nerves that something would happen. He felt as though he should do something, while he let Hermione handle her ever growing checklist of things to be done before they left. Whenever he asked what he could do to help, she would give him something trivial, or say she was fine and he could go check on Rosie.

The night before they left for Australia, Ron snuck out of his room to check on Hermione and Rose. However, he found her at the dining table; Rose's fully packed nappy bag sitting discarded to the side of her. Ron had a theory the item would burst at any moment since it was stuffed to the brim. The brunette witch was in her pajamas, leaning over a sheet of parchment; a quill in her hand as she muttered softly to herself. Her hair was thrown into a messy bun at the top of her head as wild tendrils sprung from the confinement. Her right hand was scribbling away; the other's thumbnail was being chewed on anxiously.

Ron yawned and squinted at the clock above the fireplace mantel. It was two in the morning. He paced over to the table sleepily, trying not to run into anything in his tired state. She glanced up at him, making his way toward her.

"You should really get some sleep, Mione," Ron yawned. She gave him a tired smile.

"I will. I just wanted to go over everything one last time." He finally made his way around the table to stand beside her. Her list looked like a neat mess. Organized and labeled exactly how Hermione would have it, yet, the fifth set of check marks made the page terribly crowded.

"You know you've got everything ready for the morning. Now, go sleep. I need you fully rested so you can show me how to check into this muggle hotel thing," Ron took her hands from the table, and pulled her to stand in front of him. This was the first time he noticed the glistening in her eyes since he found her that night. He tucked some escaped curls behind her ear.

"It's going to be alright, Mione. Everything works out, you have to remember that," Ron comforted the witch. The pools overflowed, and Ron pulled her into an embrace.

"Shh… It's going to be fine." Ron kissed the top of her head as she held tightly to him. Ron was glad she was getting her worries out here instead of when they were with her parents. He knew she wanted to be strong; especially in front of them. But, Ron wasn't sure how things would go. Hermione and her parents could end up fighting like the last time she was there. They could be livid that she brought him along with them. They might even say something about Rose that could set _either_ of them off. Not to mention anything concerning her father's health.

Ron hadn't a clue what was going to happen on this trip. But, he knew he would keep his temper under control for her. Not to please them, but, to make things easier for the witch he loved. After all they had gone through, couldn't he at least do that?

* * *

 **A/N: I apologize I didn't respond to reviews for chapter 30. I wanted to spend the time creating this chapter for you! I hope you'll forgive me.**

 **A few side notes...**

 **a. I'm hoping this next chapter will come to me faster than the last, I'll be on spring break soon, giving me more time to work on it.**

 **b. I watched the new _Beauty and the Beast_ last Thursday and I thought it was simply wonderful.**

 **c. Voting ends for the Romione Awards on Tumblr in ONE WEEK! Three Years Later was nominated. (SO EXCITING!) Even if you don't vote, you may find new stories to check out! I sure did!**

 **I cannot say how much your reviews, favorites, follows, PMs, and everything else motivate me. This has been quite an undertaking when the words don't come easily. Thank you so much for reading my story!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing of hers!**

 **Chapter 32**

The three left the British Ministry of Magic at precisely five thirty in the morning. Arriving at the Australian port at half past three. They checked in through the Australian Ministry officials while Ron made it his duty to triple check the security measures put in place. By four, they were on their way to the muggle hotel where they would be staying. They would check into the hotel, get settled, then meet her parents at a local restaurant for dinner.

Ron stared wide eyes out the window of the taxi as it took them to their destination. He's seen it before, but, the muggle world never seemed to become normal for him. It looked so much different than London, which he had only been to a handful of times. He'd been to other muggle locations as well, but they were usually the slums that housed shady scumbags.

Rose was still sleeping, as she was none too pleased at waking so early in the morning. Her head slumped over her right shoulder, jostling a touch as the car moved.

Hermione watched the pair, thankful she had them both with her. She knew this trip would be difficult for a number of reasons, and she needed their support. As they were about to reach the hotel Hermione decided to phone her Mum to let them know of her arrival.

Ron was still marveling at the sights when he heard Hermione speaking.

"Yes, we just arrived, so I figure we'd look around for a bit and then meet you at the restaurant?"

Her eyebrows furrowed as she listened to her Mum on the other side.

"What happened? Is he alright?"

Ron turned when he turned to look at the witch; her features etched with worry.

"Of course, I can. Same time?" Hermione asked, her face now slightly more relaxed. A few more moments passed in silence.

"Alright. Bye, Mum."

Hermione ended the call and sat staring at her phone for a few moments. Ron watched her take thoughtful breaths.

"Everything okay?" Ron questioned. Hermione brought her eyes up to meet his and nodded slowly.

"Dad's feeling a bit tired, so they've asked me to bring take away to the house tonight instead of going out." Hermione swallowed and watched Ron for his reaction.

"How do you feel about it? Are you alright?" Ron inquired. Hermione chewed on her lip in thought.

"I guess it just makes it more real… that he is sick and can't always do the things he used to," Hermione voiced quietly, and rested her head on the window, taking in the Australian landscape.

* * *

They arrived at the hotel, the same one Harry and Ron had occupied last time they visited. Ron took careful watch of a now energized Rose who viewed the hotel's large water display in the lobby, as the best thing she had seen yet, while Hermione checked them in. Ron was extremely thankful they had the room flooded with air conditioning, as Hermione told him, so he didn't have to set a cooling charm every time they came in. Rose was terribly warm when they were unloading the car. Luckily, she was now in a much happier mood.

They were on one of the top floors, allowing for a spectacular view. They took the lift up to their level and quickly found their room number. As Hermione entered the room, she began to unpack and find the things they would need to lay them out, ready to be used. Ron led a wary-looking Rose into the room, pulling open the curtains to show her the view out the crystal-clear window. The tot was mesmerized by all the movement outside. Ron took the opportunity to look around the room.

There was a large bed, which looked very comfortable, set against the main wall, toward the right side of the room. A settee and small dining set filled in the other half of the room. A cupboard, with a telly on top, rested on the opposite side from the bed. And one small door was to the right of the bed. Ron assumed it to be the loo. He took inventory of the room once more.

"There's only one bed," Ron commented, wondering if he was just missing where the other room was. Hermione looked up from her unpacking and brought up some clothing with her, smoothing out the wrinkles with her wand.

"Oh, well, I figured we could just share… I brought Rose's playpen that she can sleep in," Hermione continued to place the items into the cabinet, but Ron happened to catch the slight blush that painted her cheeks.

"Is that so?" Ron mused.

"It's not like we haven't shared a bed before, Ron," Hermione whispered, eyeing him as she bent over to get something particularly large out of the luggage.

Ron watched her bend over and had to stifle a groan at the sight. He glanced back at the only bed and was slightly concerned that he could keep his sanity as he tried to keep his promise to Hermione.

* * *

Hermione stepped out of the vehicle carrying Rose on her hip, the toddler now much more awake than earlier. Ron brought the take away and carried it with him to stand by Hermione.

"Ready to meet your papa and nana, Rose?" Hermione asked the tot, who looked at her mum bemused. Hermione turned toward Ron.

"Are you ready?" She asked nervously. Ron pushed his own anxiety aside and put on a confident front.

"Of course, I am. Let's go in." Ron nodded his head forward, allowing Hermione to take the lead.

Hermione walked up the three wooden steps and knocked on the white painted door on the small house, the seventh on the block. She readjusted Rose on her hip and she breathed in deeply, sneaking a quick glance back at Ron, still standing on the walkway, giving her a encouraging smile.

The door opened to reveal a woman in her fifties who had shoulder length, mahogany curls, with silver strands filtering through. Her hazel eyes were large and framed by slim glasses.

"Hermione!" Jean Granger spoke, looking at Hermione, then at the small girl she held in her arms. The older woman covered her mouth with her hand in awe, her eyes becoming wet with tears.

"Hi Mum," Hermione spoke softly, as her mother stepped forward, eyes closed, to embrace her daughter. Jean's eyes went straight to Rose, who was looking confounded in Hermione's hold.

"Rosie, this is your nana. Mum, Rosie."

Jean looked like she could hardly contain her excitement. Rose watched the woman who was speaking to her mum. She was always wary of new situations and people. Now, she was in a new place she didn't recognize, feeling very warm, and not at all happy. Her breathing picked up, as she became more distressed. Hermione reached to smooth down her sweaty curls, running the back of her hand along her cheek afterward, feeling the poor child heat up.

"Hello Rose," Jean whispered, smiling broadly at her granddaughter. She held her hands out, to hold the tot.

"No!" Rose cried as recoiled back into her Mum, tucking her face to Hermione's shoulder. As she opened her eyes, she saw Ron standing behind the pair.

"Daddy!" She called, reaching out an arm toward the tall man.

It was at this moment, Jean's eyes snapped to Ron, who was previously blocked by Hermione's small figure. He walked up the steps to his daughter, who was squirming in Hermione's hold. He passed off the food and nappy bag in exchange for the sweaty, curly haired tot, now cuddled in her father's arms.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Jean asked surprised by the sight.

Ron adjusted Rose in his hold, as she was still wriggling uncomfortably and looked up to Jean, who was staring at him. She was no longer shocked, but, now had stern look on her face.

"Mum..." Hermione warned, returning a serious glance to her mother.

"Mrs. Granger. Nice to see you again."

Ron nodded respectfully toward the woman. Her brows furrowed and a firm grimace grew on her face. Jean looked as if she was about to say something, when Hermione jumped in.

"Can we come in, mum? Rose is clearly too warm out here." This seemed to shock Jean back to her hostess skills.

"Yes, of course."

She stepped back, and allowed plenty of room for the family to enter. They piled into the den, Hermione walked toward the kitchen quickly. Ron stopped once inside and looked around the quaint room. Ron let out a relieved breath as the room was dramatically cooler than outside. Jean quickly shut the door, swooping the last bit of lingering heat out of the house.

Ron beheld the room, looking just as he remembered it. Two settees were facing each other with a low coffee table lying in between. The room was brightly lit with sun's rays streaming in through the windows. Other than a few complete bookcases and a fully stocked china cabinet, the room was bare.

In the connected room, a circular dining table sat with several chairs surrounding it. A purple tablecloth was draped over it, with small candles in the center.

Ron lingered by the settee, scooting Rose's nappy bag higher on his shoulder as he waited to see what he should do. He didn't show it, but, Ron was nervous about being there. Although he knew the Grangers had a problem with magic, he still had a desire for them to like him. Now that he knew he was one of the reasons for Hermione's strained relationship with them, he didn't want to say anything to make it worse. Knowing his temper, he would have to keep a pair of tightly closed lips.

"Mum, would you help me with dinner in the kitchen?" Hermione asked forcefully, watching as her mum hadn't moved from her spot by the closed front door. She raised her eyebrows and nodded her head toward the kitchen door, urging her mother in. With a huff, Jean turned on the spot and walked through the door and into the kitchen. Hermione watched as the door swung closed behind her mother. Breathing deeply, she turned to Ron.

"Make yourself comfortable. It… may be a few minutes," she added warily. The young witch exited through the kitchen door.

Ron removed the bag from his shoulder and set it on the floor gently. He sat on the sofa and attempted to set Rose down as well, only to have her cling tightly to him with a whimper.

"Alright, Rosie. It's fine, love," Ron reassured her, as he began to hear a muffled conversation emitting from the kitchen. He reached into her nappy bag, quickly locating her well used, stuffed lamb, and her sippy cup. Casting a cooling charm on it, he gave it to the tot, who gratefully accepted both. She released her tight grip on his shirt and relaxed into him, taking large drinks of the cool water. Ron sat tapping his foot against the ground, as the voices grew louder in the kitchen.

"Because he cares about me! About us!"

Ron swallowed nervously at the voices muffled through the door, knowing they were talking about him. He listened closer.

"How could you bring _him_ here? Why did you not tell us?" Jean hissed exasperated.

"This was going to be a difficult enough trip, let alone the reason I needed to come! If I would have told you, we'd have been in a row before we got here!" Hermione yelled.

"Whose fault was that? And would you keep your voice down!" Jean hissed piercingly.

Ron thought that was ironic; after all, he could hear them both through the door.

"Like he doesn't already know we're rowing about him!" Hermione laughed shrilly, causing Rose to turn her head toward the sound.

"Mummy?" Rose asked Ron, her face etched with concern.

"She's alright, Rosie." Ron comforted her, holding her a bit tighter as he listened once more. He must have missed Jean's comeback; unsure if he actually wanted to hear what the woman had to say or not.

"Mum! That's enough!" Hermione shrieked, causing Rose to become more troubled.

"I love him! He's back in my life and he's now in his daughter's! We all deserve that! If you don't like it, then that's fine. But, that is the end of it! I'll see dad, and be on my way."

Hermione's voice was approaching, and at the end of her sentence, she came back through the kitchen door walking quickly to the dining table with two plates full of food. She turned swiftly, but, Ron caught her flushed cheeks and shining eyes before setting the food on the table. She perched her hands on the cloth and took a calming breath. She turned again, now facing Ron, and gave him a flit of a smile. He was sure it was meant to be reassuring; but he knew better.

After she returned with two more trays of food, Ron approached cautiously.

"Well?" Ron quizzed, cringing as he saw her heartbroken face. He slipped his arm around her back, knowing the witch needed some relief. Hermione fell toward him resting her head on his chest, chuckling bitterly.

"Haven't been here more than an hour and we're already rowing. Just brilliant," she muffled into his shirt. He gave her a quick peck to the crown of her head and squeezed her tighter.

"It's going to be alright, love," he whispered to her hair.

At that, they heard steps approaching to dining room. The two separated as Hermione breathed deeply, attempting to prepare herself for another emotional blow. Through the door came Jean and Hugo Granger. Ron heard Hermione's breath catch as she viewed her father.

He was only in his fifties, but looked much older than that, he was pale and rolled an oxygen tank behind him. The last time Ron had seen him, he looked like any other middle aged man: tall, well built, with a head full of sandy blonde hair. Now, he looked as if he had aged fifteen years. Ron thought he'd at least shrunk a good half a foot; perhaps it was the way that he was slumped over when walking. Instead of his former weight, he was now thin and boney. His full head of hair was now bare, and covered with a cap.

"Daddy," Hermione breathed, quickly making her way toward the sickly man, embracing him firmly. A grin spread across his face as she tightened her hold on him. He carefully put his arms around her and held her close.

"Hermione," he whispered.

After a moment, she pulled back, and at hearing him wince, a panicked look crossed her face.

"Oh! Did I hurt you?" She asked hurriedly, worried that she hadn't been gentler.

"I'm fine, sweet. Just not as solid as I used to be," he joked, although no one in the room laughed. His smile dropped, seeing the concerned looks on their faces.

"I should probably sit," he muttered, and made his way to a chair at the table. Jean helped him and she toted his tank behind him. He heaved a sigh as he sat, and looked around at the people who were now taking their seats with him. Ron sat across from him at the table, with a small toddler on his lap. Hugo's eyes began to glisten as he watched the little girl with deep red curls.

"Rose, this is your papa. Dad, my darling little Rosie." Rose looked at the man who sat across from her. He had a tube running around his ears, to his nose, and back down below him. Rose's eyebrows scrunched together and she cocked her head to the side trying to figure out why he would have such a contraption on him.

"She's even more beautiful than the pictures." He whispered in awe, placing his hand over Hermione's whose rested on the table.

"Thank you, dad. She's my pride and joy," Hermione genuinely smiled at Rose sitting on Ron's lap. Rose was watching the man carefully, and was unnerved at the hissing the oxygen tank gave off. Ron tapped his foot a few times to bounce his daughter on his leg, distracting her from the muggle creation.

Hugo's eyes turned toward Ron next. He watched as the redheaded man bounced the small tot, at a brisk pace, helping to calm her nerves. His hands secured her safely, making sure she wouldn't tip from it. She twisted on his leg to face him and reached her arms up toward his face. He instantly knew what she wanted, and brought the child to his chest, her arms wrapping around his neck while swaying gently to comfort her. After a moment, he reached for her lamb and sippy cup, and readjusted her in his arms. She laid comfortably back and graciously took her items. Now, resting with her head on his bicep and cuddling her stuffed lamb toy. They flowed seamlessly together. Hugo thought to himself.

"She had your eyes, and your hair," he added after his speculation of the pair. Ron looked up from his daughter at the older man's voice, unsure if the sickly man was speaking to him. As all eyes in the room turned to him, he nodded once, glancing at Hermione, who speedily looked back at her father in shock.

"She does," Ron agreed, uncertain what to say to such an obvious comment, but, not wanting to disregard the olive branch that was extended to him.

A huff was heard from across the table. Hermione's eyes broke to her mother, glaring at the audacity of the woman who was shaking her head in disbelief.

"What a bit of luck you had, him showing up again all the sudden wanting to be a part of her life, after he walked out on you," Jean muttered, focusing on Hermione as she spoke.

Ron could see the rage build in Hermione's eyes, her brain was calculating a proper response when her father jumped in.

"Jean, let Hermione explain what happened. Perhaps it is not as we thought."

That's when the three adults looked toward Hugo in astonishment. Hermione's eyes were wide, utterly surprised by his words. While Jean looked completely taken aback, her mouth left hanging open in incredulity. Hugo turned toward Hermione and smiled gently.

"So how did things come about?" The man asked calmly.

Hermione kept staring at the man, her eyes glittering. At the silence, Ron turned toward the bushy haired witch. Hugo's eyes passed between his daughter and the two other redheads at the table.

"Hermione?"

"Of course, yea," Hermione shook her head and began explaining their complicated past very carefully, leaving out only a few details.

They served and ate their dinner as Hermione told them her story. Hugo listened quietly while Hermione spoke, often glancing at Ron and Rose. The tall ginger tucked away his meal and helped Rose with hers.

"So, I took the position in England, and have been there since," Hermione finished, winded from her explanation.

Hugo was sipping some tea, and looking methodically at his still full plate. Hermione took another bite of her dinner, while glancing toward her mum, who hadn't spoken since she started her tale. She looked bitter and irritated, which just frustrated Hermione. Her father was clearly making an effort. Why couldn't she?

"So, she's alright now?" Hugo inquired, watching the tot lovingly.

"Oh, yes! She had a checkup a few months ago, and the Healer, uh, doctor said she was perfectly healthy," Hermione provided.

Ron sniffed the air and scrunched his nose.

"Speaking of our perfectly healthy little girl, she needs a nappy change. If you'd excuse me."

He stood, holding Rose against his chest as she stayed outward from him, grabbed the nappy bag, and headed toward the loo. Leaving Hermione alone with her parents.

Hugo watched him exit the room.

"It seems he's a natural with her," her father mused. A grin spread across Hermione's face.

"He is. Even from the start he had picked things up so easily with her. He loathes that he missed so much of her life... I suppose he's trying to make up for it," Hermione filled in dreamily, as she watched the spot where he disappeared to. She was so proud of Ron; the way he was with Rose, and how he had behaved since they had arrived.

"Ridiculous."

Hermione came out of her Ron induced thoughts and brought them to the woman who was now clearing the table. The witch felt her temper rise and the need to confront her mother.

"After everything I told you! How could you still hate him?" Hermione yelled. Her mother ignored her outburst and continued to stack the plates to be cleared.

Hermione stood, whipped out her wand and sent the dishes flying past her mum to wash themselves and find their homes in the cupboards. The older woman gasped in shock as she watched the table become spotless. She turned her harsh stare to her daughter.

"How dare you use magic in this house!" Jean shrieked, eyes wide and angry.

"How _dare_ I? How dare I use an ability I was _born with_? A skill that helps define who I am? I just saved you a quarter of an hour you would have wasted on-" Hermione yelled back, when Hugo stood and stopped them both.

"Please," he voiced weakly. This sobered Hermione instantly, but Jean was still ready to row.

"I-"

"Jean, please," he repeated. The couple shared a look, one pleading for the other to end the argument. Jean inhaled sharply and Hermione could have sworn she saw tears form in her hazel eyes.

"Fine. I'm headed to bed. The guest room's all set for you and Rose." She turned and began to exit the dining room.

"We will be staying at a hotel, with Ron." Hermione stated, leaving no room for argument. She watched as her mother turned her head as if listening to her response, then straighten forward again, pushing open the door.

"Fine." The door swung shut behind her.

Hermione slumped in her seat. She brought her arms to the table, crossing them, and resting her head upon the limbs. The witch was utterly upset that she let her temper get the better of her, once again. She heard her father exhale in a puff as he lowered himself carefully in the chair.

"I'll speak with her. She'll come around."

Hermione turned her head toward him, still allowing them to rest on her arms.

"How do you know?" She inquired. He breathed deeply, and smiled warmly.

"Because you're her daughter. You are a mum now. I see how much you love your little girl. She loves you the same." Hermione pondered the thought.

"Why have you come around?" She whispered. His eyes searched his daughter's face for a few moments before he answered.

"When you're this close to dying, you start feeling as if you should make all your wrongs, right."

Tears formed in Hermione's eyes as she listened to her father speak.

"After you left, I started to see just how grown up you had become, well before you should have. You were leaving us, and the knowledge that you chose magic-"

"But, I didn't choose magic _over_ you! I could have you both." Hermione cried, her tears pouring on to her cheeks. Her father leaned forward and rested his hand upon her cheek gently.

Hermione poured more tears at the familiar gesture. She had remembered back when he used to do comfort her when she was a child. One time, the neighborhood children called her _odd_ and _weird_ , saying that she'd never fit in with them, and would never have any friends. She came inside as quickly as she could, not wanting them to see her tears. As soon as her front door shut, she collapsed on the settee, face first and desperately tried to keep her sorrows internal. Yet, the tears slid down her rosy cheeks no matter how much she desperately tried. Being the kid who didn't fit in was difficult. Much more so than adults understood. But, her father came to her; brushed back her wild curls and cradled her cheek, wiping her tears away, and asking her what the matter was.

It was hard to believe how much she had been through since then.

"I know that now, sweet girl." He brushed her curls back feebly.

"It'll all be worked out, in the end. You'll see." Hermione closed her eyes as more tears leaked out. Her dad leaned forward and kissed her temple.

Moments later, Ron rounded the corner with Rosie in tow, as she held tightly to his fingers.

Hermione sat up and wiped the remaining tears from her face, pulling her curls back and trying to recompose herself.

"Ron, would you so kindly help me up the stairs?" The older man asked, as he rose from the chair. Hermione instantly stepped by him and steadied him as he swayed. Ron agreed, and went to his side. Hermione hugged him, more cautiously this time, but still emitting her thanks to him. She watched as he said goodnight to Rose, and took ahold of Ron's steady arm to lead him upstairs.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading. Don't forget to review! Just a reminder that the last day to vote in the Romione Awards on Tumblr is _today_! More to come! **


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing of hers!**

 **Chapter 33**

Hermione exited the loo after a cool shower to calm her down after the eventful evening they'd experienced at the Granger household. Ron had kicked off his shoes and spread his lanky limbs across the mattress, his back resting on the headboard, with his arms resting behind his head. Rose was changed into her pajamas after her portion of the shower with her mum, and was now lying contently with Ron, and drinking her milk. They both watched the telly, something Ron was very excited about when he thought about the trip. He was no expert by any means, but, Harry did show him how to manage one on his own. Rose, however, had never seen one before, and was mesmerized by the glowing nature has spewed bright colors across the glass.

Hermione stepped closer, still drying the tips of her hair with a towel, and made her way to the side of the bed that was unoccupied. Ron glanced over at her.

"We've got to get one of these for the flat," he chuckled, as he watched a red crab speak with a Jamaican accent. His eyes squinted a bit in thought at the screen and looked back over to the witch.

"Doesn't Rose have this as one of her books? Something about a mermaid?" Ron inquired.

Hermione pulled a small tube of hand cream from her toiletries bag, squirted some of the thick paste onto her fingertips, and began to rub the mixture into her skin. She sat on the bed and continued without having to glance up.

"Yes, though I'm not sure you've read it. The sea witch at the end frightens her," Hermione spoke casually. She finished rubbing in the lotion and removed her dressing gown. She wore one of Ron's old t-shirts, and pajama shorts, which went a little above half her thigh. Ron was preoccupied with the film to notice.

"D'ya know she was saying earlier how she was sixteen and not a kid anymore? What kind of books are you letting our daughter read?" Ron joked, turning his head; he swallowed quickly at the sight of Hermione wearing one of his old shirts. He let out a strangled cough, catching the witch's attention.

She slid into the bed, under the covers, and smiled at him tentatively.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind. I borrowed one of your shirts. Nothing else was as comfortable tonight."

Ron felt his pulse quicken, swiftly glancing to where Rose was and keeping himself in check.

The witch was going to drive him mental.

"Oh, yea. Not a problem at all," he managed, failing at his attempt at sounding nonchalant. Hermione hid a smile at his reaction, as Rose gasped from her spot lying next to her dad.

"Scary witch mummy!" Rose sprung from her position and wobbled on the mattress to Hermione's arms. Hermione looked at the telly, which showed the evil sea witch singing her song to trick the young, red headed mermaid. Hermione chuckled at her sweet daughter's reaction, smoothing a hand over her damp curls.

"Oh, Rosie, it's alright. She's only singing love."

Rose turned her head to peek her eyes back at the screen, then immediately hid them back in her mum's shoulder. Hermione snuggled her little girl and began singing the song the sea witch lead on the telly. After a moment, Rose pulled back to look at Hermione with wide eyes.

"Mummy know sea witch song!" Rose gasped, causing Hermione to grin widely at her.

"See? It's not so scary now, is it?" She asked the tot, who turned and attempted at watching the telly again. Hermione continued the song until it finished, allowing Rose to relax back into her mum's hold and watch the film as well.

* * *

Rose laid against Hermione's chest, sleeping soundly after her busy day. The room was dim, with the glow of the telly illuminating the room. Hermione had been relaxing on the bed, reviewing her day with her parents. It had been an exhausting few hours that they had spent in Australia. She rolled her head back on the pillow and took deep breaths. She was conflicted about so many things. However, there was one thing she was sure about.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

The witch opened her eyes languidly, to see the redhead standing at the edge of the bed. Now wearing a t-shirt and pajama bottoms, he tossed his dirty clothes in the luggage by the wall and slipped into bed next to Hermione. Hermione smiled at his kind gesture.

"Mum's just being difficult. But, it seems that dad has turned around," Hermione whispered, looking up at the redhead. Ron leaned back against the headboard watching her, and reached down to Rose's nightdress pulling it over her chubby thighs, as it had traveled up as she slept.

 _Could he get any sweeter?_

"He did seem more welcoming than your mum. But, the trip's not over. You still have time to see if things change," Ron suggested, stretching his arms out in front of him.

"You're right. You're the best. Have I ever told you that?" Hermione questioned, gazing up at him beneath her thick lashes. He grinned crookedly, and bent down to kiss her gently on the lips.

"You might have to remind me now and again," He quipped, standing from the mattress and scooping Rosie from the bed, lying her carefully in her playpen, set up just a foot or two from the bed.

He returned to his side of the mattress and laid facing Hermione. They stayed like that for a few moments, exploring the still new territory that they were confronting. Hermione took his hand, looping her fingers through it, and turned facing the opposite direction. The brunette pulled his hand with her and bent her arm to curl against her chest, Ron's hand resting beneath her jaw. Ron adjusted closer, letting his chest press comfortingly against her back, while his nether region was still given some distance.

"Thank you for coming, Ron… I love you."

She lowered her head and pressed her lips against his hand, raising it back up to rest it on the pillow and released a deep sigh.

"I love you, Mione," He murmured deeply in return.

He felt a tight squeeze to his hand in response and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next three days passed by similar to the first: Hermione and her mum getting into semi-heated arguments, Hugo trying to stay the peacemaker between the two. Ron kept quiet and only really spoke when Hugo asked him something, or when he talked to Hermione or Rose.

Rose was taking her time bonding with her grandparents. She liked to watch Jean make dinner and Rose learned she was especially good at puzzles. With her papa, it took her a bit longer to warm up to his hissing tank, bald head, and tube filled nostrils. But, her favorite spot now was when he was reclined in his lounge chair in the back den. The tot liked to crawl up on his lap and watch the telly with him. He would usually have his cup of tea, she would have her sippy cup of milk, and he would share his crisps with her. Hermione marveled at the sight, adoring how much her little girl loved her own daddy too.

On this particular day, Jean had decided to go to the office instead of staying home with the family. This annoyed Hermione something fierce, brooding the majority of the morning about her not wanting to see her own family. However, Ron thought there was something much deeper than she was willing to admit. Perhaps, she wasn't angry about Jean going to work, but, the fact that she left her and would rather spend time away from her only daughter and grandchild than to be with them. Ron didn't approach the subject, knowing it wouldn't be the cleverest thing to bring up at the moment.

Now, Hermione had cleaned up after the lunch she and Ron had prepared together. Rose was in her papa's lap, lounging back. Her eyes droopy from a full belly and her normal nap time. Hermione too was exhausted from the stressful days she had encountered, and was nodding off on the settee.

Hugo looked over from the telly, where he had been watching some cricket game, and over to his sleeping daughter. Ron was sitting next to her, and pulled over a light blanket over her bare legs, as she had goosebumps from the air conditioning in her summer dress. His hand lingered on her covered leg, and he rubbed it a few times lovingly. Ron continued to pick up a few of Rose's discarded toys, and sent them off into her nappy bag. He then looked to check on Rose, when he noticed the older man watching him. The tips of his ears instinctually heated to a rosy pink. Hugo cleared his throat and spoke softly, not to wake the sleeping girls in the room.

"Ron, would you mind bringing me a cuppa?"

Ron was happy for the excuse to leave the room. Unsure what he was to do when the two were alone together.

"Sure," he nodded and went to the kitchen. He started the kettle, thankful that Hermione had shown him all the muggle ways of doing thing while they were cooking lunch. His mind drifted to the last time it had just been the two men: when Ron helped him upstairs that first night. It hadn't been a long visit, and the staircase caused the man difficulty catching his breath. So, they hadn't actually spoken. This time, he knew that wouldn't be the case, so Ron had to wonder: was now the time to speak with him? Ron wasn't sure, perhaps he'd feel out the conversation, and see where it led.

Ron made two cups of tea, and returned to the den. He handed Hugo one teacup and set the other down while he brought Rose's dummy to her mouth, which she took rapidly, even in her sleeping state. He began to sit in his previous position, when Hugo caught his attention.

"Would you mind sitting over here? I'd rather not wake her, she seems to need all the sleep she can get."

Ron returned to his side and positioned another padded chair closer to the sick man, now at an angle where he was next to him, while being able to see Hermione. The two sipped their tea in silence, Ron was trusting his Auror skills to read the situation out.

"So, Hermione mentioned you're an Auror, but didn't really explain what that was," Hugo inquired, bringing a crisp to his mouth.

Ron thought hard about how exactly to explain his profession to a muggle, but not just any muggle: the father of the woman he loved.

"Well, it's like a muggle police officer. The people who catch the criminals and the bad guys," Ron explained. Hugo nodded his head in thought. Ron hoped that he used the correct terminology.

"And when you 'catch the bad guys' I'm sure there's danger involved. How dangerous is it?" Hugo looked at Ron, genuinely interested in the answer.

"Yes, there is danger involved for Aurors. We have daily stuff, but, we also go on missions which can be dangerous," Ron ended, thinking for a moment, feeling the need to be more honest with the man.

"I'm actually on the special forces unit," Hugo's eyebrows, or what was left of them, raised at this.

"Which basically means, I go on missions the most often, and typically the longest... and the most dangerous," Ron whispered, as he traveled past Hugo to linger on Hermione, and then to Rose. The older man nodded his head a few times, and swirled his tea still steaming from his teacup.

"As the father of the girl you're in a relationship with, hearing of your career brings little comfort," Hugo chuckled, then continued.

"I mean, she'll be safe. Both of them will be, under your care, I'm sure. But, in a relationship how do you think that would fare? You could be injured, captured, or killed from the sound of it."

Ron mulled over his words. It had been something he had thought about since Hermione had returned. He cleared his throat and set his teacup down.

"Well, sir, I've actually been thinking about that exactly for some time now."

Hugo looked at him in surprise.

"Since Hermione returned and Rosie came along. It's been a hard decision, but, I've concluded that once I've closed the current case we're on, the one I'm the lead of, I will be stepping down from the special forces."

Hugo's face displayed his shock more apparently now. He turned toward the telly and took a sip of his tea, thinking about Ron's words.

"Have you told Hermione about this?" Hugo pondered aloud, glancing at the girl to see her still sleeping soundly.

"No. I didn't want to get her hopes up that I would be done quickly. If plans don't work out, who knows how long we'll be on this case," Ron sighed. He wanted to do what was right, but, he also knew his family came first, and he couldn't keep up what they have been doing.

"Probably a wise choice," Hugo muttered.

They sat quietly watching the end of the cricket game, neither one really caring about it. Ron was glad to have a distraction. After a few moments, Hugo turned toward Ron again.

"What are your intentions with my daughter?"

Ron choked on his sip of tea, while Hugo smothered his laughter of the scene. This boy was growing on him more and more every day. After Ron had his bearings, he straightened in his seat and looked to Hermione, checking her slumbering state.

"I intend to marry her, sir," Ron said confidently.

Hugo raised his eyebrows, not really expecting that answer.

"And how serious are you about that, son?" Hugo questioned, testing the redhead. Ron didn't have to think, before he reached in his pocket, and pulled out a tiny box. With his wand, he enlarged it to normal size, and handed it to Hugo.

The older man opened the box carefully to reveal a ring. It was antique, exquisitely designed, with three bands woven together with small diamonds encrusted. It left a perfect space in the middle for a rather large square diamond, clasped tightly by prongs. It was a magnificent ring, incredibly detailed, but not gaudy.

"Very," Ron spoke in a serious tone.

Hugo felt tears sting his eyes knowing Ron had prepared this before his talk with the redhead. Perhaps, Hermione would be taken care of just fine after he had gone. He cleared his throat, and handed the box back to Ron, who shrunk it down once more and returned it to his trouser pocket.

"It's a beautiful ring," Hugo commented.

"Thank you. It was my Uncle Bilius'. One of my dad's brothers. He was a bit of a wild bloke," Ron chuckled, thinking of the stories he heard growing up about his namesake.

"He was in love with a longtime friend of his. He said she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever met; but not just for looks. She had a good soul, too. Mum told me that he made this ring for her. Got all the supplies and hand crafted it; something special, like she was. But, he never had the chance to give it to her. She died a few days before he proposed..."

Ron pondered back to when he thought he'd lost Hermione. He was a disaster. He could only imagine what it would have been like if she died. He shuddered at the thought, swallowing a lump that had formed in his throat.

"Anyways, he never loved anyone as much as her, and stayed a bachelor for the remainder of his life. Once I was born, he gave my dad the ring and a letter, telling me he hoped I'd be able to give it to the woman I loved, like he was never able to. So, I adjusted it a bit, thinking Hermione might like it," Ron concluded. He reached back to rub the back of his neck, feeling uncomfortably warm for a room with air conditioning.

"Why did you have the ring in your pocket?" Hugo inquired.

Ron looked at the man and tried to recall what he had practiced for weeks.

"Well, really for this moment. You see, I wanted to speak with you about it first. I'm not sure Hermione would appreciate me asking for your blessing... but, that's what I would like to do. It was how I was raised. Even if you don't approve, I wanted to speak with you before," Ron explained quietly.

"Based on what I've seen with you and Hermione, and little Rosie, you love them. You'd always have their best interests at heart, and, you'd keep them safe. It covers everything I'm hoping for my little girl. Besides, Hermione's a grown woman, and it looks as if she's already made her decision."

Hugo smiled warmly at Ron, who looked pleasantly surprised, causing the sick man to laugh gently.

"Just take care of them," Hugo murmured after a few moments in Ron's emotional state.

"Thank you, sir. I promise I'll do everything I can for them."

* * *

The pair decided to watch an old war movie while the girls continued to nap. Toward the end, Hermione stirred awake. She sat up while stretching, covering a yawn with her hand. The brunette stood and paced across the room to the kitchen. On the way, she stopped by Ron, still sitting by her father, and placed a hand on his shoulder. The witch glanced at Rose, pouting her lips in slumber, and soaked in the picture of her family together. She gave it a quick squeeze, leaned down to give him a peck on the cheek, and left to fix a cup of tea.

Her mother came home shortly after. She had announced they'd be going out for dinner at a fancy restaurant that she had snagged a reservation for. After work, she had run by the store to buy a new, more formal dress for Rose. Hermione didn't have much fuel to complain; after all, she didn't expect to need formal clothes for her daughter while they were in Australia.

The three returned to the hotel to freshen up and change for dinner. Ron showered and changed quickly; it didn't take much time to pull on freshly pressed formal trousers and a nice deep blue button shirt. Hermione changed Rose into her new dress, having to admit that it was awfully adorable on her sweet girl. Rose was spinning in circles watching the cerulean chiffon dress twirl as she spun. The neckline was beaded and arched around her shoulders. Without sleeves, it allowed the child to stay cool, which they were all thankful for. Hermione clipped in the matching flower to the tot's wild curls, and gave Ron a kiss to his cheek as she passed him to get ready herself.

A short time later, Hermione reappeared. She had hoped Ron and her would be able to escape for a meal together alone sometime during the trip; the only reason formal clothing was even on her packing list. However, at the way things were happening, she wasn't sure if she'd get another chance while they were in Australia. Nevertheless, she was pleased she was finally able to wear the new dress she had found whilst shopping with her favorite redhead's sister. She was wondering if she'd possibly get another reaction like the last time Ron had seen her dressed up, when her daughter turned at her and spoke.

"Look Mummy! I twirly! Nana dress spin with me!" The tot eagerly squealed.

Ron was chuckling at the tot who had yet to make herself dizzy with all the spinning, when he looked up to Hermione. His eyes growing large and his lips parted.

She was wearing a bright teal dress that was wrapped around her body. It cut off a few inches above her knees in a crisp asymmetrical line. It was sleeveless, and dropped into a cut displaying a fair amount of milky smooth cleavage. She wore simple pearl earrings, matching the color of her heels, and her hair was gathered in an intricate low bun at the back of her neck. Ron was once again amazed how easily he was charmed by the witch.

Hermione grinned widely, her teeth framed by a dark red lip stain.

"Your dress does twirl Rosie! It's so beautiful!" She responded to her tot joyfully. Rose stopped twirling and hobbled over to her Mum in a zigzag line. Once she reached Hermione, she put her arms on her mum's legs to steady herself, then pulled on the fabric outward.

"Your dress no twirly mummy!" Rose realized, worried that her mum's dress wasn't going to spin as magnificently as hers did.

"That's alright, sweetheart. Mummy's dress doesn't need to," Hermione reassured her compassionate daughter as she swung her up to her hip, and kissed her cheek. She turned towards Ron, who had yet to speak since Hermione entered.

"Ginny?" Ron inquired as his hungry eyes roved over Hermione's form, causing her to flush instantly. She nodded, not trusting her voice to speak without quivering.

Ron stood and made his way over to the woman who held their child in her arms. He still towered over her, even in her heels.

"I'll have to make sure you go shopping with her more often," Ron quipped and he reached down and met his lips to hers. Ron broke the kiss without deepening it, worried they wouldn't make it to dinner if he lingered any longer. He brought his lips to the tip of Rose's nose when he finished, earning a giggle in return.

* * *

The restaurant was a posh, classy affair, just about a block from their hotel. Hermione felt almost too under dressed in her attire. Every table in the vicinity was full. The hostess showed Hermione, Ron, and Rose to their table, located toward the back of the restaurant, near the large open balcony overlooking the harbor.

Hugo and Jean were already seated. Hermione greeted her parents, kissing her father on the cheek, as she slipped into the chair next to him. Ron set Rose into the high chair that the hostess had provided for them, while he sat next to her. It left one chair open at the table. Ron thought that was odd considering how busy the atmosphere seemed to be. Wouldn't they want every seat filled? Hermione seemed to have the same thought.

"Why is there an extra seat? Are we expecting someone else?" Hermione asked looking to her father.

"Not sure. Perhaps this was the best table they could find for us. Your mum asked for the best view in the place so you could enjoy it while you're here," Hugo spoke to his daughter. Hermione was wary at the idea that her Mum was coming around, but, perhaps, this was a form of a peace offering?

They ordered drinks around, Jean chose a strong red wine, while Hermione chose a crisp white. The men at the table drank lemon water. The conversation began flowing, and as Jean was on her third glass of wine, Hermione just finishing her second, the women had started to get along better.

Ron observed the restaurant and the people inside it, as the family spoke. Rose was occupying Jean's lap when she lifted Rose.

"Hermione, dear, I think Rose is in need to a new nappy," Jean stood and handed her off to the witch. Ron set down his dinner roll, reaching to brush his hands on his trousers, before halting his movements, and wiping them on the cloth napkin.

"I'll get her," Ron offered, opening his arms to her. Hermione smiled at him, passing the tot off to the redhead. Ron reached for the nappy bag, hoisting it on his shoulder as he made his way to the men's loo.

Moments later he returned to the back of the restaurant with a happy toddler in tow. As he rounded the corner he could vaguely hear a woman yelling. He thought the upset voice was coming from the witch he was in love with. And, by the stiffening in his daughter's posture, he knew she shared the same thought. He quickly turned the bend, having an unsettled feeling in his gut.

His view confirmed his fears.

Hermione was making her way rapidly from the table and past Ron to the front of the restaurant. Tears were streaming down her face as she frantically tipped away in her heels. Ron turned to watch as she made her way through the building, utterly perplexed at what had happened. He switched his sight back to stare at the table in bewilderment.

Jean was standing at the table, her face flushed, and tear-stained. Hugo was seated and looked astonished. Another guest was at the table, a man, perhaps in his mid-twenties. He was a handsome bloke, with deep skin and a tall figure. He sat at the table in a finely pressed suit, holding flowers, and a bewildered look on his features.

Ron flipped his sight back to the brunette who now stormed out the door, leaving the wandering eyes of the restaurant's patrons behind her. He made to move toward the exit, glancing once more at the scene, trying to piece together what had happened. As he did, he caught Hugo's eyes watching him leave; sorrow filling his brown orbs. He looked forward again, after the witch he needed to be with.

He pushed opened the doors to be met with the refreshing breeze of the evening. He speedily recalled the path they used to travel to the building previously that night. He made a sharp left and traveled up the street, moving swiftly past the people cluttering the sidewalk. He could see her a good distance ahead, still wobbling in her heels and making her way easily among the crowds. Ron bumped into another person, apologizing rapidly, snapping his eyes back up to where she had been.

Only to see she was no longer in sight.

His heart pounded more hurriedly in his chest; only giving himself little comfort that she could have slipped into an alley to Apparate to the hotel. Ron held onto Rose tighter as he moved at a frantic pace to the hotel, hoping, _begging_ , that his witch was there safely.

* * *

Ron bounced Rose as reassuringly as he could as he tried to keep his nerves calm at the speed the bloody lift was moving. As soon as the ding sounded and the doors opened, he flew to the corridor, stumbling for the key in his pocket.

Once inside, he could sigh a breath of relief, seeing her pearl colored pumps discarded on the hotel's carpet. He shut the door behind him, sealing it for safety while taking all the muggle precautions as well. Making his way to the loo, he heard Hermione sobbing past the wooden door. He dropped Rose's nappy bag against the counter while shuffling for her lamb toy. He sat the tired tot on the bed while he filled her sippy cup full of milk. He set it aside, reaching for the small girl once more to change her into her pajamas. Once that was sorted, he cast a warming charm over her cup and laid her in the playpen. He watched her for a few moments as her wide azure eyes began to relax, eventually dipping closed from her busy day.

Ron paced over and knocked gently on the loo's door.

"Hermione?" He asked, hoping that no matter what had occurred, she would still want him with her.

There was no response.

He knocked rapidly again, hoping not to wake their slumbering daughter. Finally, he extracted his wand to unlock the door. As he entered the large loo, he saw a heart wrenching sight. Hermione was crouched on the floor in the corner of the room sobbing. At the opening of the door, her head shot up displaying bloodshot eyes, and a raw red nose, to see Ron had entered. He read a calculating look on her face before she sprung to her feet and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply.

Ron was stunned from her reaction. Clearly not expecting that the witch was in the mood to snog him. She moaned, causing Ron's body to react and wrap his arms against her slim waist, while allowing her the access she so desperately pleaded. He vaguely heard the door click shut behind him. Ron kissed her back forcefully, pushing her securely against the wall of the loo. The kiss continued as she stole minuscule nips to his bottom lip, then sucked on his tongue. A deep moan slipped from his throat, causing Hermione to hum in satisfaction.

Ron was in paradise. It was so glorious to finally be surrounded by the woman he had been in love with for years, in this way. But, as her delicate fingers slid the buttons from their loops on his shirt, the memory of her running from the restaurant in tears flashed in his mind. He could now feel her damp tears on his cheek as she whimpered into the kiss.

He broke the kiss, gasping for air, as Hermione continued to lower her ministrations to the skin of his neck.

"Mione," he panted, trying to gain the witch's attention, as he felt cool air brush across his toned stomach.

He didn't have a chance to say anything further as she met his lips again hungrily. Her hand roamed his muscular chest, Ron felt the burning sensation her touch left; the sensitive skin tingling after she moved on. She continued while pulling down his shirt, tearing it from his body. Once the pesky item was removed, the witch lifted her leg and hooked it onto his hip, grinding against the delicious hardness she felt beneath his trousers and her soaked knickers. His breath stuttered as he thrust forward, gaining another throaty moan from Hermione.

"I need you, Ron," she whimpered desperately. At the confession, her voice struck something within him. It seemed so small; it was so unlike her. Ron pulled back further, realizing that just a short time ago, she was arguing with her parents and horridly upset. She trembled in his hold, breathing uneven and choppy. Tears slipped from her eyes as her bottom lip wobbled the longer he looked at her. Ron tried to shift through his clouded thoughts. He gazed deeply into her eyes, seeing nothing but lust… and pain.

"Mione, I-I can't."

Tears flowed from her eyes once more. Ron knew that he couldn't have her while she was upset like this; not in the current mindset she was in. Not their first time after _years_. What if she ended up regretting it? Her tipsy demeanor, caused by the wine she consumed and her petite figure, combined with the rush of emotions and recent amount of stress must have come to a breaking point. Her shoulders shook while she sobbed.

"It's just- I can't- like this. You're upset, love, I c-can't-" Ron's words were muddled by Hermione's pleading lips once more. His will breaking a bit more every time she nibbled and sucked.

"Please, R-Ron... I n-need to feel loved," Hermione begged, drawing a growl from Ron. He adjusted her more securely against the wall, grabbing her bum, allowing her to wrap her other leg completely around him. He kissed her deeply, she hummed and cooed languorously. The ginger brought his hands to her waist, moving to the neckline of her formfitting dress. He revealed her delectable skin, pushing the teal aside to display the cream-colored lingerie underneath.

Ron kissed down her skin, hearing her purr with every movement of his skin against hers. He grabbed his wand and cast a one-way silencing charm, still allowing the pair to hear their little one if she cried for them. His eyes roved over her luscious lace covered breasts, thrilled to smooth his hands over them, causing Hermione to moan in satisfaction. He kissed the exposed skin at the edge of her bra, placing his mouth over her cloth-covered nipple, sucking it through the fabric. Hermione ground her hips against him, causing Ron to hoist her higher on the wall, and move his hand lower down her body.

"Please…"

Ron knew he wasn't able to be with her like she desired tonight, but, he could sure as hell help her out and get whatever had happened out of her mind. He deftly moved his hand under her clinging dress, pushing the fabric up as he reached her thigh. Ron bestowed sloppy kisses to her neck, sucking forcefully as his hand reached beneath her knickers. A gasp escaped her throat at the feeling of his fingers caressing her most intimate parts.

The redhead was acting on instinct, only having done this once before, cautiously exploring her while keeping careful watch for her reactions. Her eyes were closed as she leaned her head against the porcelain tiles. He continued deeper when she released a cry, forcing both of her hands into his hair, and bringing his face to meet hers in a lustful kiss, swiveling her hips vehemently against his adroit fingers. By the strength of her kiss, he continued his actions; more blissful sounds flowed from the witch. Moments later, he felt her shudder in his hold, and release a shriek of his name.

Her forehead lolled onto the ginger's shoulder. Her breathing short and heavy. Ron too was panting hard, attempting to catch his breath and calm his throbbing heart. Her body became limp in his hold. The witch wrapped her arms around his neck, releasing a sob; tears dribbling down his pale, freckled back. Ron held her tightly, removing his hand from her knickers and wound it around her torso. He let the witch cry on him for he wasn't sure how long, despite his discomfort. After a while, she stopped crying, now just spouting little puffs of air on his neck; her legs hanging languidly around his hips.

Ron craned his neck to see that her eyes were closed, and that she had fallen asleep. He gently cradled his love and walked to the bed, lying her gently in the sheets. She rolled to her side and snuggled into the pillow. Ron stood and watched her sleep, glancing over the playpen edge to see the tot slumbering. Rose wrinkled her nose, stirring slightly, before calming once more. Ron grinned at the sight as he slipped in his side of the bed. Facing the witch, he watched as she too wrinkled her nose before settling again. Ron's grin widened seeing the resemblance between the two. It faltered as he thought of the events of the evening. Ron drifted off to sleep that night wondering just what had happened to the witch he loved.

* * *

 **A/N: WELL? I would appreciate hearing your thoughts for this chapter! A lot was going on! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed! I hope this story keeps up with your expectations!**

 **More to come!**

 **Scarlet**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing of hers!**

 **Chapter 34**

Ron was woken by a buzzing noise. He cracked an eye open. The room was still painted dark; the morning light hadn't quite broken through yet. The redhead looked over at the witch sleeping nestled into his side, who was lying facing him, eyes closed. He pushed up on his elbow to peer over Hermione to see her mobile lit up and buzzing on the side table; the clock sitting beside it read 3:24. He lowered back down to the bed and sighed. He was tired, after waking twenty minutes after falling asleep earlier, he made his way to a hot shower taking care of his own arousal that hadn't been fulfilled. Now, he was awake just a few hours later.

He yawned, and was thankful when the buzzing stopped. He relaxed further and turned onto his back waiting for sleep to come once more.

That's when the incessant buzzing began again. He groaned, rolling back over to face Hermione.

"Hermione," he whispered, tucking the hair that had been pulled from her bun behind her ear.

"I'm not talking to her," she mumbled back, opening her eyes to let Ron know she had been awake.

"Then hand it here, I'll tell her to stop calling," Ron muttered, reaching his hand over for the phone. She turned and unplugged the vibrating device, placing it in his large palm. She laid back down closing her eyes and hoping to fall back into her much needed slumber.

Ron slid the screen on the device and held it to his ear.

"Hello?" Ron grumbled sleepily.

A panicked voice came from the other end, causing Ron to open his drooping lids instantly, now wide awake.

"What happened?" He questioned, now causing Hermione to open her eyes and stare worriedly at the ginger.

"Okay."

Ron clicked the glowing red button, causing the mobile to return to its darkened state. He viewed his girlfriend's wide eyes.

"Your dad was rushed to the hospital. Something about his breathing. Hermione, you need to-"

Before he could finish his sentence, she sprung from the bed and began removing her dress from the night before. Leaving her in her bra and knickers, she rummaged through her bag for clothes, while snatching her wand from the bedside table, where Ron placed it after discovering the magical object discarded in the bathroom earlier that morning. The redhead stepped from the bed and looked around for his clothing as well, only to remember their sleeping daughter in her playpen. Hermione dashed to the loo with an armful of clothing. Returning moments later, her face no longer contained the smeared marks from her tears and running mascara. Her hair had been twisted into a plait, she wore jeans with a plaid shirt, and trainers.

"I promise I'll call the hotel and let you know what's happening," Hermione explained as she picked up the muggle hotel room phone and dialed the lobby.

"No. You're not going alone," Ron said, only with half the intensity he intended.

"I need a cab out front immediately. Yes, thank you." She muttered into the phone. The witch turned back to Ron shaking her head as she clutched her muggle bag and placed her phone and wand inside.

"It's too early to wake Rose and she can't stay here alone," Hermione argued gently, knowing that Ron only wanted to ensure her safety.

"Then we'll take her sleeping, I can't let you go al-"

"Ron, I don't have time to argue this!" She whispered harshly, knowing that she was wasting very precious time.

Ron stood there with his hands sitting on his hips, clothed in only his sleep trousers. She rushed over to the ginger and hugged him tightly.

"I promise I'll be cautious and extra vigilant. I'll have my wand ready. It'll be fine Ron, but, I've got to go." She looked up at him pleadingly. He reminisced how earlier that evening those eyes looked at him the same way; just asking very different things. He nodded, knowing she was right.

She stood on her toes to kiss him firmly on the lips before slipping out the door.

Ron watched the door close behind the witch. He laid back on the bed, now fully awake, knowing that even if he became tried again, sleep wouldn't come.

* * *

Just before the sun rose, Hermione phoned saying that her father was now stable. He was having difficulty breathing and her Mum phoned for an ambulance. When they arrived at the hospital the doctors discovered his lung was in the process of collapsing. They rushed him into surgery, which he was still in when Hermione had arrived. Now, hours later, they revealed they repaired it, but, they weren't sure how much longer his body could take the stress.

Ron and Hermione agreed that when Rose awoke for the morning, the tot and Ron would meet Hermione at the hospital. They should know if he improves any by then.

At seven on the nose, Rose stirred awake. She turned to see her daddy sitting on the bed, fully dressed and sipping tea. She popped out her dummy and grinned toothily at the redhead. As tired as Ron was, he couldn't help but relish her exuberant mood, beaming back at the small child. He was also quite thrilled she released her dummy without argument; she had become quite attached to it recently. He swiftly changed and dressed her so she was prepared for the day. Ron checked the nappy bag, hoping that it contained all the items they needed, not wanting to cause Hermione anymore stress than she was currently under. He handed the tot her sippy full of milk, which she took happily and the pair traveled to the lobby to wait for their taxi.

Upon arriving at the hospital, Ron and Rose made their way to the floor Hermione said her father was on. Searching the level for a waiting room, he stumbled upon Hermione, who was receiving tea from the barista working the small cafe located inside the hospital.

"Mummy!" Rose yelled, causing Ron to stop proceeding in the direction he was going, and instead, made his way toward the witch. He released the tot to the ground, wanting to stretch her legs now that her Mum was near.

Hermione set her tea on the counter and picked up her daughter, snuggling her close. Ron could see the amount of comfort their daughter brought to her, and was glad that he was able to do something to help. Hermione set Rose back down and took her tea as Rose held tightly to her other hand. Ron, wanted to get to the hospital so quickly, he didn't bother eating breakfast at the hotel. He ordered himself some breakfast while getting Rose an oatmeal, and although Hermione voiced she wasn't hungry, a pastry in case she was later.

They walked down the hall slowly, Hermione filling Ron in on things she hadn't mentioned on the phone.

"I had to get out of there. My mum kept trying to apologize and I just couldn't take it anymore." Hermione shook her head and sipped her tea through the plastic lid.

"They haven't let us in to see him yet. We were hoping by now he'd be ready... but nothing. We're still waiting," Hermione sighed, returning to the waiting room, currently the only occupant was her Mum, who sat on the opposite side of the space. Hermione deliberately sat in the same row as she had earlier, near a small table of toys for children.

Her mum glanced up at the family who entered and Ron met her eyes. It was as if all the hate had vanished from those hazel orbs, now just filled with anxiety, regret, and sorrow behind those small frames.

"Nana!" The tot jubilantly sang as she noticed her across the room. She crossed the distance and Jean welcomed her with open arms, picking the small girl up and hugging her tightly.

They stayed like that for a while, Rose sitting contently on her nana's lap, while Hermione sat looking at her lap and sipping her tea, Ron eating his breakfast. Jean stood, letting Rose down from her lap and walked out of the waiting area, out of sight. Rose noticed Ron opening her bowl of oatmeal and toddled over to him, requesting to sit on his lap. As Ron fed their daughter, his eyes scanned over Hermione's face.

"What happened at the restaurant last night?" He inquired softly, hoping that she'd be ready to talk about it. Hermione took in a deep breath and released it slowly.

"Did Rose need a new nappy last night, when you went to change her?" Hermione asked quietly.

Ron's brows scrunched not having a clue why she'd ask such a question. As he recalled the memory, he realized that she didn't. As he was changing her nappy in the loo, the old one was quite dry.

"No, she didn't need a new one."

Hermione scoffed in disbelief, shaking her head.

"Unbelievable," she muttered as he saw tears gloss her eyes. She took another deep breath.

"She set me up on a blind date with her coworker's son."

Ron looked at her in surprise, putting the pieces together.

"That's why she had us at a table with an extra seat, and now I know why she said Rose needed to be changed: to get you to leave the table."

"How did she know you wouldn't go?" Ron questioned.

"She's seen you with Rose all this time. She must have known you would volunteer so I could spend more time with them," she scoffed again in irritation from the memory.

"But, your dad didn't know, did he?" Ron wasn't sure he'd be able to forgive the man after their talk, if he went along with the shenanigan.

"No. He was just as blindsided as I was, and livid as well. I yelled at her. I'm sure the wine didn't help my volume at all. I just couldn't believe after everything she's learned about you, and how much she adored Rose, that she'd still try to break up our family," Hermione explained, tears spilling from her eyes while Ron's heart swelled when he heard Hermione say they were a family.

"I'm sure I overreacted, but, I just couldn't take it anymore..." Hermione wiped her falling tears, as Rose watched her Mum cautiously while Ron spooned in some more oatmeal into the tot's awaiting mouth.

"And... Thank you...for last night, back at the hotel..." Her voice lower than a whisper; A blush crept up Hermione's cheeks, remembering their intimate moments in the loo. Ron's felt the room heat up around him.

"No problem," he cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry I didn't, erm, do exactly what you had asked... I just, didn't want to take advantage of you; it wouldn't have been right," Ron explained to a now sober Hermione.

"You were completely right. I wasn't in the right state of mind for that." Hermione placed her hand on his arm, squeezing it reassuringly.

"I owe you," she whispered, causing his ears to flare a violent shade of red, while his member jumped in excitement.

It was at that time a nurse came in, saying that Hugo was awake and was ready for guests as long as everything stayed calm.

Ron let Hermione go in first, deciding it was probably better for her to decide if he was well enough to see Rose. After finishing her breakfast, the tot played with the hospital's toys happily. Some time passed before Jean appeared in the room once more. She walked toward Ron and sat in the row of chairs perpendicular to him. Ron felt a lot of anger toward the woman, but, refused to let his temper flare.

"The hea -doctor- said he's awake and allowed visitors," Ron explained to the woman, who disappeared for some time. She looked surprised at this and nodded her head.

"Oh, good." She looked toward the door she knew her husband was in.

"I wanted to speak with you first," she began. Ron looked up expectantly at the older woman. She cleared her throat and released a deep breath.

"Ron, I want to apologize to you. I have been horrid and despicable. Last night, I went too far... We assumed when Hermione was done with school, she'd want to return to our world. So, after everything that had happened, we were bitter she chose the magical world over us... After his diagnosis, Hugh started to change and it hurt me. I felt so alone... I understand that doesn't make anything I did right. I just want you to know I truly am sorry."

Ron was stunned at the woman's words. Not just that: they were sincere. Ron had become very good at reading people over the years; something he's always seemed to have a knack for, that had only been improved over his time as an Auror. He looked at Jean Granger and she was watching for his reaction, looking smaller than he'd ever seen her. Ron took a deep breath and thought about just how much he was doing for Hermione. Yes, he was still angry with everything the woman had done, but, perhaps things could really change.

"Thank you, Mrs. Granger. I appreciate your apology," Ron said seriously, causing the woman to wipe a tear from her eye.

"Could we perhaps, start again?" She wondered aloud, causing Ron to show a small grin to encourage her.

"Sure."

More tears spilt down Jean's cheeks and she grinned at Ron.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Hermione entered the room observing Ron and her Mum sitting closely to each other in the large space. She watched them carefully as she noticed her mum's tears. She turned toward Ron.

"Dad's awake enough now, I think Rose could go see him," she said directly to Ron. He nodded her head and glanced back at Jean, who was looking at her daughter heartbrokenly.

"You want to go see Papa, Rosie?" Hermione asked the tot, with excitement that was not present a moment ago, to enthuse her daughter.

"Rosie see Papa!" The small child jumped from her spot on the ground, running over to take Hermione's hand. Hermione smiled down at her and the pair walked together to see Hugo.

Ron glanced over at Jean, who watched the pair go. He stood, picking up the nappy bag, causing the older woman to look up at the ginger.

"Are you coming?" He asked, waiting a moment to hear the woman's response.

She nodded her head solemnly, and rose as well, making her way to the hospital room as Ron followed.

* * *

"See, Rosie? It's just Papa," Hermione spoke to the tot as she sat on her lap in a chair next to the hospital bed. Rose had a worried look on her face as she clung to Hermione's shirt while glancing at her grandfather who laid in the bed. Hugo was still in his hospital gown, with tubes flowing out of his arms, alarming his granddaughter unintentionally. Over his mouth and nose was a plastic mask, giving him a fruitful supply of pure oxygen.

Ron walked into the room with Jean and viewed the sick man in the hospital bed. The redhead thought he looked extraordinarily weak and pale. Hugo looked up toward Ron and gave him a feeble smile, adjusting himself to sit up more on the bed. Jean paced over and took the chair on the opposite side of where Hermione was sitting, the witch focusing on getting her daughter accustomed to her grandfather. Ron strode over to stand behind Hermione, leaning against the hospital wall.

"Hello Rosie Posy. It's me, Papa. Want to watch the telly with me?" Hugo asked toward the cautious girl. He flipped through the telly finding some sort of cartoon for Rose. As she was distracted by the new images filtering through the telly, Hermione slipped her onto the bed, resting her against Hugo's arm, since his chest tube was still inserted into his abdomen. The tot thoughtfully looked over her grandfather, seeing him smile down at her. She relaxed into his arm and cuddled in while she watched the telly.

The adults spoke for a few hours. Jean mostly kept to herself, not commenting or bringing herself into the conversation. While Hermione completely ignored the woman, and spoke only to the three others in the room. Ron noticed this and couldn't help but see how much it was hurting Jean. Yes, she had hurt Hermione terribly, but, Ron just wanted Hermione to have a relationship with her parents. And now that both of her parents wanted a relationship with her back, Ron felt the need to do something.

Lunch came around, allowing Jean to slip from the room to retrieve lunch for the visitors in the room.

"Hugh, what else would you like with your salad?" Jean questioned as she wrote down what she would order on a slip of paper.

"I could go for a scotch egg. Sounds delightful right now," Hugo chuckled, seeing his wife's doubtful gaze.

"I hardly believe they'll let you have one. But, I'll do my best." She smiled warmly at her husband, reaching over to pat his hand. She looked up nervously at her daughter.

"Hermione, what would you like for lunch?" Jean asked cautiously.

Hermione reached toward the bed to pull Rose's dress down, and press out the wrinkles with her hand.

"I'm fine, thank you," Hermione answered curtly, not bothering to look at the one who asked the question. Jean swallowed the hurt and looked to the tall redhead in the room.

"Ron, would you like anything?" Jean questioned with kind eyes.

"I'll have a sandwich. Doesn't matter what kind, I'll probably like them all," Ron chuckled.

"Thanks," He spoke gratefully.

Jean gave a small smile back, looking at Hermione once more, before exiting the room. The small space became hushed as the older woman left. After a few moments, three nurses came in to check on Hugo's progress. Hermione plucked Rose from the bed to give the nurses some room, and placed her in the chair with her lamb and milk to observe. The witch walked toward Ron, pulling his shirt sleeve over to the edge of the room, next to the window overlooking the Australian city.

"What was that about?" Hermione grilled instantly.

Ron looked down at his girlfriend. He should have known she would notice how her mum and him were getting along.

"Well, she apologized, Mione," Ron began, causing Hermione to scoff and roll her eyes.

"Oh please, Ron. Just because she said she's sorry, doesn't mean she's being authentic," The witch spat, frustrated that Ron was believing her bitter mum.

"I believe she was," Ron argued softly, causing Hermione to raise her eyebrows in skepticism. He didn't want to alert anyone in the room of their row.

"And why do you think that, may I ask?" The witch huffed.

"I've been reading people for years, love. I've been trained to. She is showing all the signs of being genuine. She apologized, telling me how horrible she has been, and wants to start over. She seems to really want to, Mione."

Hermione looked at him hard. He knew she was calculating if she should trust her mum or not. She didn't want to be hurt again by the woman; didn't think she'd be able to get through it.

"She really said that?" The brunette asked in a voice lower than a whisper; an almost hopeful whisper.

"She did. And, I think she's being honest… I'm not going to make you do anything, and I sure don't want you to feel forced. But, I think you should talk with her. This might be your chance to move on from everything," Ron suggested, resting his hand on her upper arm. Hermione thought over her options as her eyes scanned over his shirt, not truly focusing on any sight in particular.

"I'll think about it," Hermione whispered, turning to see the nurses fawning over Rose, now peering over at what the people were doing to her grandfather.

The nurses left, saying that the doctor would be in sometime soon, to go over some options. At this time, Jean returned with a bag full of food. She passed each out to their respectful places, and sat in her chair with the rest of the food.

"I got a few options for Rose since I wasn't sure what you wanted for her…" Jean looked from her daughter to Ron, not sure which she was supposed to be speaking to. Her eyes settled for Ron, since Hermione had been helping her father open his food.

"I have a Sheppard's pie, chicken strips, fruit… Are those all fine?"

Ron nodded showing his support, walking over to gather the containers from the older woman.

"Yea, she'll eat all of those, probably in one sitting too," Ron laughed, knowing their daughter had his appetite. Jean smiled at him, glad he was acting comfortable around her, since her daughter had yet to.

"Thank you, Mrs. Granger," Ron added.

"I purchased an extra sandwich in case someone might want it… it's in the bag too," Jean said softly, while everyone in the room knew it was for Hermione.

Lunch went relatively well. The awkward silence between the two women caused the men to carefully tread while conversing. Rose enthusiastically ate her meal, including two chicken strips, half the Sheppard's pie, and was now working on her bowl of fruit. Hermione nibbled on the sandwich, having a difficult time denying how hungry she had been.

After lunch had ended, Ron sat next to Hermione, who was watching Rose color with her Papa in the hospital bed. Her eyes kept flicking up to glance at her mum, on the opposite side, reading a novel. Ron could see that Hermione had been contemplating something, as she nibbled on her lip. She uncrossed her legs, and leaned forward toward the bed.

"Rose, do you want to go for a stroll with mummy?" Hermione asked the tot. Rose enthusiastically nodded her head, and crawling her way to the end of the bed, stopping momentarily to set her small hand on her papa's frail one.

"No color 'till Rosie come back," she told her grandfather seriously, resuming her dismount from the mattress. Hugo ginned widely and nodded his head.

"I'll wait, darling."

Hermione took her daughter's hand and began walking toward the door. Stopping while she was a few feet away to look back at her family. Ron could see her jaw tense as she took a sharp breath in.

"Would you like to join, mum?" she asked hurriedly, it was as if she didn't get the words out that exact moment, that they would never be spoken.

Ron and Hugo looked with raised eyebrows at Hermione, then to Jean, expecting an answer. The older woman looked up from her novel in shock.

"Yes, yes I would like to."

She set the book aside and stood. Rose stretched her arm out, reaching for Jean's hand. Jean secured hers and the three walked out of the room.

* * *

Hugo and Ron picked up a casual conversation while they watched the telly; waiting, and wondering, how the women were getting along. There was a knock at the door when it was cracked open revealing a male doctor wearing a long white coat, perhaps in his mid-thirties.

"Hello Mr. Granger. I'm Dr. James. I'm the surgeon who performed your operation early this morning," The man spoke in a thick Australian accent, and shook the older man's frail hand. He looked toward Ron.

"Are you Hugo's son?" Dr. James inquired. Ron was about to speak when Hugo stepped in.

"He's my son-in-law. My wife and daughter should be back soon," Hugo added in swiftly, effectively cutting off Ron's statement along with giving him quite the shock. Dr. James shook Ron's hand firmly, and smiled warmly at him.

"Nice to meet you. I just wanted to check a few things, and then discuss some options we have."

The doctor paced over to the beeping machines measuring all sorts of body functions. He jotted notes down on a clipboard.

"Well, it looks like you've stayed consistent for quite some time now. That's good considering the way you came to me this morning. However, the tumors that the cancer has been housed in, have not shrunk to the size we were hoping for."

Ron glanced over at Hugo, who was watching the doctor carefully.

"The surgery you had last week was successful, but, left your body very weak. It hasn't been able to recover as rapidly as we would have hoped. The chemotherapy we have tried is also not as effective as we would like. It's doing something, but, not nearly as quickly as we need it to. Right now, your body is producing the cancer more speedily than we can reduce it. So, we need to look at some other options," The doctor explained seriously.

Hugo nodded to show his comprehension.

"We can increase the amount of chemotherapy as well as the frequency to see if there is any change there, but, in my professional opinion, the side effects will be severe, and I don't believe it will do what we need it to. We can also do another surgery to remove what we can. But, that option doesn't prevent the new tumors forming… There is a new drug therapy trial that has shown effectiveness for those in the trial. However, these patients were much younger. We can submit you to see if we can get you into the trial… but, it may be a long-shot," Dr. James finished watching Hugo to see him thinking over what he had heard.

"Dad?" The three men looked up to the doorway where Hermione stood, holding onto Rose's hand, Jean standing behind her. The doctor turned and held his arm out to the women.

"Ah, you must be Hugo's daughter. I'm Dr. James, the head of your father's case."

"Hermione," The witch responded, shaking his hand.

"Very nice to meet you. I've already met your husband. And who might this be?"

Hermione was puzzled at the doctor saying Ron was her husband. She glanced up at the two other men in the room before returning her focus to the question Dr. James was asking.

"This is Rose, our daughter." Hermione caressed her hand around Rose's curls, smoothing them down as the tot hid behind the witch's leg.

"Nice to meet you Rose. Would you like a sticker?" He asked the tot, not receiving a response from the small child who was watching him carefully as he reached into his pocket to take out a sparkling duck sticker. He reached out slowly to the toddler, who craned her neck to see what the offering was, before snatching it rapidly.

"What do you say to Dr. James, Rosie?" Hermione reminded her daughter.

"Tank you," Rose answered, shyly.

Dr. James introduced himself to Jean as well, ushering them all into the room. He recounted the information to the women, making sure he covered everything he had told the men. There was a brief silence as they all soaked in the material seriously.

"What is your recommendation? What gives my father the best chance?" Hermione asked, now sitting beside Ron, and cradling her sleeping toddler.

"I would say, let's try to get into the trial. I think it's his best option. It won't come without it's challenges… But, I think we should try it."

"And if he doesn't get in?" Hermione inquired. Dr. James thought carefully and looked over the Granger family.

"Then, we'll cross that bridge if we come to it," The doctor explained, giving Hermione a sickening feeling in her stomach.

"What do you think Hugo? What is your decision?" Dr. James asked the older man.

"I think we should try the trial. It's the best for me right now, and we won't know unless we try," Hugo explained slowly, nodding his head as he went.

"Then that's what we shall do. I will work on the paperwork and if we hurry, we could find out as early as tomorrow. I'll check in with you later. Nice meeting you all."

The doctor left swiftly to start the process of entering Hugo into the trial. While Ron and Hermione decided, it would be best to run by the hotel and let Rose nap comfortably there. Promising to return once she woke, they said their goodbyes. Hermione hugged her father, kissing him on the cheek, and hugged her mum, who whispered something in her ear. Hermione nodded and took the redhead's hand as he carried their sleeping daughter to the awaiting taxi.

* * *

The pair didn't speak in the cab, or when they arrived at the hotel. As they entered their room, Hermione laid Rose in her playpen who settled comfortably, not waking from her nap. The brunette turned to see Ron lying on the bed, one arm stretched out, his other patting the space for her to join him. She smiled gratefully, slipping off her shoes as she laid into him. Her head resting on his shoulder. The redhead wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to snuggle into him. She sighed and turned her body to her side, resting her hand on his broad chest.

"What did you think about all that?" She whispered. Ron was glad she started the conversation, as he knew she had been upset, and didn't know what he could discuss to help.

"I'm not sure. Although, I think your dad should get a new doctor. First, he started talking about treatments, then all the sudden he throws in a bloody bridge? Makes no damn sense, does it?" Hermione glanced up at him, a hint of a chuckle vibrated through her.

"He's not talking about an actual bridge, Ron. It's a muggle phrase, which means, we'll figure it out if it comes to that." Ron looked at her perplexed.

"Odd sort of phrase," he thought for a moment. "Then I suppose I like the bloke, and your dad can keep him."

Hermione smiled, inhaling in Ron's scent, conveying a comforting state to her body.

"What did you think?" Ron inquired.

"I'm just worried," she whispered quietly, Ron heard the fear in her voice.

"He makes it sound like he doesn't have many options left... and… that frightens me..." Hermione sniffled, and pulled herself tighter to Ron.

"How did the walk with your mum go?" Ron questioned a few moments later, attempting for her to think about other things at the moment.

"Well, actually," Hermione beamed into his chest.

"I listened this time when she apologized and thought about what you said. She didn't even tell me she spoke with you... if she told me, I would have thought she was just trying to get on my good side. But, she was really sincere. She cried, and told me how wrong she was and especially last night. She told me the bloke didn't even know. She never told him anything other than I was around his age, pretty, and smart," Hermione sighed.

"Well, she got that right," Ron quipped grinning as he saw her blush. She gently hit his chest.

"Will you let me finish?" She asked acting as if she was exasperated with him. Ron put his hands up in surrender as she continued.

"So, she's going to apologize to him, too. I asked her how she realized all of this, and she said that dad and her kind of had it out at home. He was livid she would do something like that, and she was angry with him that he wasn't backing her up. I guess their argument is what started dad's breathing problems… or at least what made it evident... but, she told me that dad really talked some sense into her. Telling her what he told me the other night. I'm glad he did... I have my mum back," Hermione said softly, truly thankful that they were on good terms once more. Merlin knows how much they would both need each other with Hugo's diagnosis.

"I'm glad to hear. You both need each other. It'll be even more important once we go back," Ron pointed out, rubbing her shoulder. The witch nodded her head.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered, looking up at the ginger, who looked down, the best he could, at her.

"What for?" He asked, not really sure what she was thanking him for.

"For everything," she chuckled, then became sober once more.

"For being there for Rose while I've had to deal with family things. For tolerating my parents, and giving them more chances than anyone deserves. For being there for me... you've been so critical, Ron. Please know that. I wouldn't have made it through this without you," Hermione bunched his shirt gently under her first as she spoke, hoping he understood just how much she meant each of those words.

"Nowhere I'd rather be, love," Ron bent down and kissed Hermione firmly on the lips, as she reached up and cradled his face in her palm, placing as much love into the kiss as she could. The pair snuggled down again after the kiss had ended, as Ron closed his eyes ready to end their relaxing time with a kip of his own.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright so a couple of notes for y'all. I'll try to make them short.**

 **1\. This is now a Romione Award-winning fanfic! I was absolutely stunned to see that this won the runner-up for Most Intriguing Plot, behind AzaleaBlue's "In Search Of Hermione." If you haven't read that fic, go read it _right now!_ Bloody brilliant!** **I am so very thankful to all who have read, reviewed, shared, and favorited this story! It just started with a little idea that wouldn't go away that has grown into this piece. Y'all are amazing! A special thanks to anyone who voted, and a _massive_ thanks to whoever submitted my story to begin with. I am so humbled by your support. **

**2\. I have been thinking about the future of this fic for quite some time now, and there is still a lot to tell. I have decided that after an important event that will occur in TYL, I will end the story, and write a sequel continuing where we left off. I feel that would be most appropriate to break up the story.**

 **Thank you, thank you!**

 **Scarlet**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: As you may have noticed, this story has been changed to M. I reviewed the guidelines and felt that the content of this story could be considered M. To be safe, I upgraded it. If such things occur, it will be mild, and non-explicit as I am not comfortable writing those scenes!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing of hers!**

 **Chapter 35**

About an hour later, the three returned to the hospital. They stayed for a bit longer before Hugo suggested that Hermione and Jean go to purchase Rose's Halloween costume.

"Halloween is tomorrow after all," The older man reminded them.

Hermione bit her lip thinking to herself. She wanted to do this for her daughter, and her Mum, but, also wanted to spend as much time as possible by her father's side.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to be lonely here by yourself," Hermione explained quietly. Hugo made a tutting noise and waved his hand at her dismissively.

"Nonsense. I'm feeling much better. And, I'll have Ron here to keep me company," Hugo explained. Hermione's eyes flickered to Ron, who smiled and nodded back at the older man.

"Alright... but, we'll make it quick. And we'll pick up some dinner on the way back. I'm not sure how much more hospital food we can take..."

The witch left with her mother and daughter. The witch stole once last glance before disappearing behind the door. They found a costume that Rose was in love with within an hour of searching. Jean convinced her granddaughter to keep her costume a secret so it could be a surprise; a large task for a tot who was only two and a half. Hermione carried in their dinner and the family ate together happily. They all had a sense of relief that it was once again peaceful with the Granger family.

* * *

The next morning, Rose was insistent on wearing her costume, and was not at all pleased when Hermione told her she had to wait until later in the day to dress up. Ron helped tote the cranky toddler to the hospital and into the room assigned to Hugo.

"Hello Rosie!" Hugo sang, without the restriction of his oxygen mask. Hermione noticed he was back to the tube sitting below his nose. She internally hoped it was a sign of better health for her father.

The tot let go of Ron's hand and made her way to the hospital bed with a scrunched-up face. Hermione rolled her eyes, as Ron tried to stifle a laugh, before earning a glare from the witch. Jean helped Rose onto the bed where she sat with Hugo, still furrowing her eyebrows and pouting out her bottom lip.

"Er… what's happened with Rose?" The older man asked about his granddaughter.

Hermione pulled the tot's coloring book and crayons from the nappy bag resting on her shoulder, handing them to her father.

"Mummy no let me dress up Mummy," the tot muttered to herself, flipping through the coloring book forcefully and dumping out the carton of crayons on the thin mattress.

Hugo looked at Hermione perplexed, raising an eyebrow, hopeful that she would explain just what the toddler was babbling on about.

"She's upset that I wouldn't let her wear her c-o-s-t-u-m-e this morning. I knew mum wanted to help me dress her. She's a bit put out by it…" Hermione explained, watching the toddler's mood change as she chose a page to color.

"Just a bit though," Ron sarcastically chuckled. He didn't see Rose angry too often, but, if he wasn't the one her fury was directed at, he found it highly amusing.

"I see you're back on the tube instead of the mask. Does that mean you're improving?" Hermione asked with a hopeful tone, while changing the subject.

Her mother beamed at Hugo, who looked smug as well.

"Doctor says I'm doing quite well. They also received news first thing this morning that I made it into the trial."

Hermione placed her hands over her mouth in shock, gasping as she did so.

"Really? You're in?" She asked, wishing anything in the world that she had heard correctly.

Hugo nodded his head as Jean dabbed at her eyes, fresh with happy tears.

"Oh, my gosh! That's amazing!" Hermione squealed as she ran over to her father and hugged him tightly, tears slipping down her cheeks. Hugo chuckled as he embraced his daughter back just as firmly. Rose glared up toward her mum and grandfather slightly irritated that she was disturbed during her coloring, but, softening her face as Hermione and Hugo separated, seeing the tears streaming down her face with a grand smile.

"That's so wonderful, daddy," Hermione whispered, her voice tight with emotion. Ron beamed at the knowledge that there was a fighting chance for the elder man.

"It is. Congratulations," Ron spoke moving toward the bed, shaking Hugo's hand.

"Thank you. They gave me the first dose as soon as they heard I was in. Now, they're watching for any reactions for the next few hours," Hugo explained, picking up a crayon to color with his granddaughter, kissing her on her crimson curls.

* * *

Their conversations were much happier after discovering Hugo's good news. They weren't out of the woods yet, but, things were finally looking up for the family. The nurses came to monitor Hugo throughout the morning, some dressed in additions to their uniforms for the holiday. Hermione kept careful watch on their reactions, wary to see any negative features while looking at her father's vitals. Luckily, they only had positive things to say, and often stayed to color with Rose for a few moments before returning to the hall. After lunch, Ron and Hermione returned to the hotel for Rose's kip.

They followed their Australian routine, lying Rose down in her playpen to take her afternoon sleep. Hermione gave the small tot her dummy and watched as her daughter took it eagerly without waking from her pleasant dreams.

"I'm going to hop in the shower real quick," commented in a hushed tone, collecting fresh clothing from their luggage.

"Okay," Hermione replied not thinking anything of it. Instead she watched her daughter wrinkle her nose in her sleep, stirring, and flipping to her tummy, sticking her bum in the air. Hermione grinned at the sight, wondering just how long her daughter would continue to sleep that way.

Hermione heard the door to the loo click shut, reminding her of what Ron had said. Hermione thought back to what happened just a few nights ago in that very loo... Knowing that she still needed to thank him in some way. Hermione blushed hard at where her thoughts led. She didn't have much experience sexually, and she still wanted to wait a bit longer before she and Ron... But, she knew there were _other things_ that could be done. She snatched her wand from her bag, striding over to the loo door.

Knocking quickly, the witch filled her lungs to the brim before releasing the air slowly; trying to calm her already anxious nerves, and conjure as much confidence as she could project.

She heard the sink shut off and a moment later, the door was opened, revealing her devilishly handsome boyfriend.

"Hey, did you need the loo?" Ron questioned, still fully dressed and wiping his hands on the flannel hanging from the hook.

Hermione wasn't sure what to do next. The confidence she tried to gather failed dramatically as she stared at the tall man. She swallowed thickly, thinking of the women in the secretive novels she had read.

"I j-just wanted to see if- if you wanted your gift..." She stammered through, silently scolding herself for the shaking of her voice.

Ron's brows furrowed as he cocked his head sideways. Hermione adored Ron's bemused appearance. It calmed her nerves a tad, and she gained the momentum she needed to continue.

"What?"

She slipped her arms around his neck, carefully pulling his head down as she raised on her toes to meet his lips. He returned the kiss, but, as it broke, he still wore the puzzled expression.

"I do _owe_ you, Ron," Hermione whispered against his lips. She could see the pieces clicking together in Ron's head as his eyes grew wide and a flush spread across his freckled skin.

She leaned in to kiss him again, this time more passionately. The ginger wrapped his arms around her waist, like it was the most natural thing in the world, even though he wasn't positive he knew all of what Hermione's "gift" entailed.

Hermione's confidence grew as the snogging session continued. She began to explore his body, tracing her hands around his muscular biceps, and his detailed chest. Then, slowly trailed her delicate hand down to the waist band of his trousers. Reaching under his shirt, she traced the soft ginger hair that rested just below his belly button and continued underneath the band of his pants. Ron groaned at the connection, and nipped her bottom lip lightly before running his tongue over it to soothe the bite.

Knowing that was a positive reaction, Hermione continued lower, quickly undoing his fly, when a large pale hand grabbed her wrist, surprising her to release a gasp.

Ron's eyes were still massive, and by the growing definition in his trousers she knew that her plan had been working. But, she was confounded as to why had he pulled her hand away. Don't all men enjoy being pleasured in this manner?

"Mione," he spoke his voice as rough as gravel, causing Hermione to feel heat spread through her stomach, and quiver at his touch.

"You don't have to do this. You don't owe me _anything_ ," Ron explained, clearing this throat and lessening his grip on the witch's appendage. Hermione smiled at his caring nature, knowing that even though he would miss out on what she was offering, he wouldn't let her do it just because she thought she owed him.

"Ron, I _want_ to do this. I want to do this for you... let me show you like you did for-"

Ron's mouth was back on the witch's before she could finish her sentence. Hermione took that as a confirmation of her actions. She drew out her wand and cast the same silencing spell as the night before. Thankful they had magic; she would be horrified if their child woke to the couple's moans.

She returned her hands to Ron's trousers and resumed her motions, placing kisses along Ron's neck as a massive grin spread across his face.

* * *

"Alright, Rosie. Are you ready to go show Daddy and Papa your costume?" Hermione asked, crouching down to straighten the tot's skirt in the hospital's loo. Jean was standing spreading the wiggling tot's curls around her headband.

"Yes!" Rose shouted joyfully, moving her body back and forth to see the dress twirl. Hermione grinned at seeing her daughter so happy. It had been the first Halloween she had someone else to dress Rose up with. Before, she had made simple costumes, since it was just the two of them. Even though she was quite depressed those years, she refused to let that get in the way of her daughter experiencing such traditions.

"Okay, let's go then." Hermione stood and took the small girl's hand, exiting the loo and pacing down the corridor.

"This costume is just darling, Hermione. I adore it!" Jean commented, carrying Rose's lamb and clipping on a matching bow to the faux wool.

"Ah, there you go, love."

Jean gave the tot her treasured toy thankfully, clutching it close to her chest.

"I'm going to speak with the nurses about some of dad's paperwork. I'll meet you back in the room."

Hermione nodded as Jean left to the nurses' station. The curly redhead and the witch were on the final stretch of the corridor when they saw Dr. James coming from her father's room. He turned and began walking in the direction of Hermione and Rose.

"Oh, it's Hermione, right?" The doctor asked, verifying his memory.

Hermione nodded rapidly and pulled Rose's nappy bag further up her shoulder.

"Good. Well, I just spoke with your father. He is being discharged as we speak," Dr. James spoke with a grin. Hermione smiled as well at his words.

"Really? That's wonderful!" Hermione enthused, as Rose began to pull slightly, wanting her mother to move toward the door. Hermione looked down at her daughter, hoping she would wait a moment more.

"Yes. His vitals are steady, and he hasn't shown any negative reactions to the trial medications. He'll need to come in twice a week for his doses, but, he'll be home in a few hours, tops. A miraculous recovery from his surgery yesterday, if you ask me."

"Thank you so much, Dr. James," Hermione beamed.

"Of course. Hugo was telling me that you're from England? Will you be returning there soon?" The doctor asked, looking down to Rose pulling on her mum's arm.

"Just a moment, Rosie," She whispered to her toddler. She looked back to the man she was conversing with.

"Yes, we'll be leaving tomorrow or the morning after. We both have work to get back to, though I wish we could stay longer," The witch explained, gloomily.

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you. Do tell your husband goodbye for me, would you? Safe travels!" Dr. James said, as he left Hermione nodding her head, suddenly recalling the "husband" comment from the day prior.

Hermione made a mental note to ask Ron about that later, as she was tugged once more by her impatient child toward her grandfather's hospital room.

* * *

"Alright, are your eyes closed?" Hermione asked, peeking her head into the room her father occupied.

"Yes, dear. Bring her in!" Hugo replied.

Hermione rushed her daughter in, and directed her to the side of the bed.

"You can open your eyes now."

"Ta-Da!" Rose exclaimed, giggling as her papa opened his eyes and grinned at the small child, twirling.

Rose wore a flowy blue dress with a white quarter sleeve blouse beneath. Spread across her middle was a white apron, lying perfectly within the folds. Toddler sized brown boots tied her clothing together. Her hair wasn't quite long enough for the character's look, so Hermione and Jean improvised with a matching blue headband and a blue bow resting on her left side. She carried a book in her hand, and Hermione had to agree that it was fortunate that her favored toy happened to be a lamb.

"I Mummy!" Rose shouted jubilantly. As Hugo wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion.

"I thought she was Belle, from that film you liked so much when you were young," Hugo questioned.

Hermione grinned at Rose who was still beaming with all the happiness she could muster.

"She is, Dad. Rose just doesn't quite understand her name is Belle..."

That's when Ron appeared in the door, a holder full of four take away tea containers. His eyes lit up when he saw his curly redhead twirling while holding onto her books and lamb. Her azure eyes snapped to meet Ron's.

"I mummy, daddy! See? Mummy bow, and mummy dress, and mummy book!" Rose exuberantly explained, pointing out each part of her ensemble as she voiced it to Ron. Of course, he instantly recognized that Rose was dressed as the character in her favorite book. But, hearing that she believed she was dressing as _Hermione_ in the story, and so thrilled about it, made his heart clench with how much he adored their daughter.

Ron set the tea cups down and opened his arms, allowing Rose to skip into them. Ron lifted her onto her hip, readjusting a curl behind the headband.

"You look beautiful Rose. Quite smart indeed." He kissed the tot on her pert nose.

"Now, as I understand it, candy is involved in this holiday, yes?" He looked toward Hermione, quirking an eyebrow in excitement

"We go candy daddy!" Rose's eyes grew wide with excitement.

Hermione chuckled as she picked up the wicker basket for Rose to collect candy from the employees at the hospital.

"We might even have time to go by some houses in the neighborhood if I get discharged at a decent time," Hugo added, watching the small girl wiggle until Ron released her to the floor to collect the basket from Hermione.

"You're leaving today?" Ron asked, surprised by the revelation. Rose returned to her father and held his hand tightly, tugging him toward the door.

Hugo nodded, adjusting himself higher on the bed, as Hermione picked up the discarded tea Ron brought in, and brought it to her father.

"Let's go daddy! Candy time!" Rose demanded, now pulling on his hand with both of hers, hardly budging the tall redhead's body.

"Brilliant!" Ron commented, before finally succumbing to Rose's wishes and let the tot pull him out of the room, Hermione following behind quickly.

Rose had a very exhilarating night, walking down the pavement hand in hand with her parents. Rose was thrilled with the decorations scattered about the homes; clutching their hands tighter, and pulling them closer, when she saw a particularly scary one. She would keenly walk up the drive toward the door of the house, then stop, while Ron continued. He would be pulled back until he reassured her that he would be right beside her. That's when she would finally move from her spot, walking with her daddy up to the stranger's door.

After strolling the neighborhood for a bit, Jean who pushed Hugo's wheelchair, joined them at the last few houses. Jean made sure to take plenty of pictures of Rose for her first experience trick-or-treating. It warmed her heart to see the Ron and her daughter together with her granddaughter; such a change from how she felt just a few days ago. She made sure to take plenty of photos of the young family as well. They all said their goodbyes, promising to return in the morning for a hardy breakfast during their last day in Australia.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke early, preparing their items for leaving later that day. She showered and changed, wearing capris and an airy blouse; comfortably dressed while also being sensible to the weather. She let Ron continue in his slumber when Rose woke, changing her daughter as she lethargically sucked her dummy. Hermione chose a light summer dress and sandals keeping her cool in the warm climate. Rose stretched and wiped sluggishly at her eyes as her mum finished. The witch held her hand out to Rose; the tot knowing full well what her mum wanted. The curly redhead crunched her face and turned away from Hermione, not wanting to surrender her prized dummy to her mum. Hermione raised her eyebrow at Rose, thrusting her hand in front of the tot again.

"Rose," Hermione warned, moving to remove the dummy herself. Rose reacted promptly, surprising Hermione, as the child had been sleepy a moment ago. She covered her face with her chubby hands, and tried to scoot away from her, up further on the mattress.

"No!" Rose squealed, muffled by the very item Hermione was attempting to remove.

"Rose, give it to Mummy," Hermione persuaded in a cheerful voice, hoping that would convince her stubborn daughter to release the object.

"NO!" Rose shouted again, this time, scrambling up the bed, and flopping on the long lump that was bundled under the duvet.

"Ugh!" The lump grunted, then groaned as it shuffled beneath the toddler's weight. Ron's head was revealed as Rose pulled the blanket, crawling to get under the article and away from her mum. Ron peeled open his eyes to see red curls bouncing, then bright azure eyes looking to his face.

"Daddy!" She shrieked, glad to see him there.

"Mummy take it a'way!" She dipped below the covers and snuggled against his t-shirt covered abdomen. His arms wound around to cradle his daughter, as he peered over the disheveled sheets to view an irritated Hermione. He glanced down to see the tot staring up at him with wide watery eyes, her bottom lip pouted for the finishing touch.

"Why can't she have it?" Ron challenged Hermione blearily, not wanting to break their daughter's heart. Hermione huffed.

"It'll ruin her teeth! She should only use it when she sleeps, that's it," Hermione explained, for what she thought was the thousandth time to the redhead, crossing her arms in her frustration.

"C'mon Mione, she's just over two… Can't she have it for a bit longer?" Ron attempted, looking at his daughter again.

"Ron! We've got to be united on this!" Hermione sighed exasperated.

"But, I hate making her so unhappy..." Ron looked beseechingly at the witch.

Hermione groaned and rubbed her temples.

"That's part of being a parent. Sometimes, you need to make decisions for your child that may not make them happy, but, it's what's best for them." She explained rather calmly. Ron sighed as well, and looked down to their daughter burrowed against his chest underneath the snug sheets.

"Okay, Rosie. Give daddy your dummy," Ron asked tentatively. The small girl looked at him with wide eyes, the pain from his betrayal shining through them clear as day. She shook her head, refusing her father's request.

"Rose. Hand it to me now."

This time his voice was not timid, but, much sterner. Rose could sense there was no joke from her playful father. She popped out the dummy and turned away from him, yet, still having her back nestled against his abdomen. Ron picked up the article of their disagreement that morning and tossed it to Hermione who stood there with her mouth hanging open.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me! Hermione huffed, shocked at how easily Rose surrendered her dummy to Ron. Ron swathed his arm around his daughter, cuddling closer to her, attempting for a few more minutes of sleep with a smirk on his face.

* * *

They arrived at the Granger house promptly at 8:30. Ron and Rose were starved by the time they stepped foot in the home, smelling the delicious breakfast Jean had prepared. They tucked into a rather large variety of foods, and spent most the morning conversing; Ron and Hugo chatted about this and that, while Jean filled Hermione in on Hugo's treatment regimen.

After they had all had their fill, Ron helped Hugo into his recliner while Hermione peered in from the kitchen, drying the dishes the muggle way. Jean was rummaging through her collections of films and pulled one out with a massive grin on her face.

"Rosie, I think you'll like this one, dear," Jean quickly put the old rectangular tape into a whirring machine, clicking a few buttons before it began to appear on the telly. Jean lifted Rose on her hip, kissing her cheek before depositing the child on her Papa's lap. Hermione placed the film in mere seconds, smiling to herself. Ron read the ornate script of the title and smirked, knowing just how excited Rose was about to become; so much for an early kip.

"It was your mummy's favorite growing up, Rosie," the woman glanced back through to the kitchen to view her daughter.

"You're spoiling her, mum!" Hermione replied, hardly able to sound harsh at the words.

"Well, she _is_ my _only_ grandchild. I'm entitled to it!" Jean bantered, running a hand over the tot's curly locks, before returning to her padded chair she'd pulled to be closer to the pair.

As the music began, and a woman in a blue dress, and brown hair entered onto the scene, as gasp was emitted from the tot.

"MUMMY!" She shouted, pointing at the telly in awe, looking around to see if the others had seen.

"My mummy! _My_ mummy sing!" Rose cheered, staring wide-eyed at the screen with a huge smile spread across her face. Ron watched the toddler be simply enchanted, a look of awe, and ...possibly pride drawn upon her features. Could a two-and-a-half-year-old feel pride? Ron wasn't sure, but, at this moment, the way she believed her favorite character in her beloved story, the one she believed to be her mummy, was coming to life on the telly; Ron certainly believed she could.

He left Rose with her grandparents enjoying the film, while he wandered into the kitchen, noticing Hermione was still drying dishes at the sink.

"Do you think he seems weaker than yesterday?" Hermione whispered, sensing Ron had entered the kitchen. He looked back at the sick man through the opening which connected to the back den.

"Not sure," Ron shrugged. "He might still be a bit tired from yesterday. I reckon it was a busy day for him," he added, wanting to please Hermione, but, also wanting to be completely honest with her.

"Hmm," Hermione hummed in thought. Ron paced over and rinsed the dishes, handing the porcelain items to be dried by the witch. They continued the actions for a few moments before Hermione glanced up at the talk man and looked back down at the flower rimmed plates in thought.

"Dr. James told me to tell my husband goodbye and that he hopes we have safe travels," Hermione voiced, sneaking another peek at Ron to see his reaction. She noticed he paused his actions for a few moments and his ears began to turn red.

"Is there a reason he thinks you're my husband, Ron? It wasn't the first time he mentioned it either," the witch questioned. Ron cleared his throat.

"Your dad... he may have told the healer-doctor-that, I was, erm, his son-in-law..."

Hermione glanced into the den toward her father who had his hands around Rose's middle, holding the excited tot in place. Hermione's thoughts raced in her head.

 _Did this mean her father approved of Ron_...

"I'm sorry. That must had made you feel uncomfortable," Hermione apologized, continuing to place the dried dishes away in the cupboards. Ron shut the water off and turned toward Hermione.

"It didn't make me uncomfortable at all, Mione." Ron responded, shoving his hands into his pockets, shuffling them deeper within the fabric.

"Really?" The witch questioned quietly, glancing up at him under her thick lashes.

Ron felt his heart begin to beat more quickly, as his hand felt for the small box he kept in the depths of whatever pocket he wore.

"Y-yea. I mean, I've actually-" Ron was interrupted by a yell from the den.

"Mummy!" the tot shrieked, causing Hermione and Ron to jump in surprise and rush to the opening, to see their daughter scrambling down from the recliner and rushing toward them.

"It spooky, daddy! They scawy the horsie!" Rose ran into Ron's legs, clutching them tightly. Ron slipped the tot into his hold, as she clutched onto his shirt.

"It's alright, Rosie. It's just a film," Hermione explained to the tot, looking down at her mum from her father's arms. He paced into the den, Rose turned as she was brought back to the room with the telly.

"Ah!" Rose cried when bats came rushing from a tree, a gasp emitted when the characters almost fell off a cliff.

"Remember, this is in the story, love. They'll be alright. This is when they're going to find the castle," Ron reminded the tot gently.

"Caswle with daddy?" Rose questioned, eyeing her father hopefully.

"Erm, yea. The castle with daddy," Ron blushed as he produced the words.

After the scary parts, Rose returned to sit with her Papa, allowing her parents a bit of time to relax together on the couch. Rose could hardly keep her eyes open through the end of the movie, trying her hardest to stay awake, and crashed as soon as the credits appeared.

* * *

Jean suggested that they take a picnic to the beach for their last night in Australia. Hermione helped her mum in the kitchen packing sandwiches for the outing, while her daughter and father were still snoozing. Hermione had brought their luggage with them, as they were leaving later that evening. After Rose woke from her kip, she was changed and dressed in her cozzy. A one piece with an azure ruffled shoulder while the other side was held by a thin strap. Rose chose the article in a shoppe based on the colorful confetti pattern spread across the fabric. Hermione dressed in her bathing suit and slipped on an airy cover, to stay comfortable. Once they were all appropriately dressed, and all scars were concealed with magic, Jean drove them to the nearest beach; just a ten-minute drive away.

The family spent the evening enjoying the coast. It was Rose's first experience, and she thoroughly relished the warm sand, building sandcastles and burying her father's feet under the warm sand. She was apprehensive about the vast amount of water rushing onto the land, but, after taking both of her parents' hands, she had enough assurance to stick her feet into the water. Now, she was constantly dragging one of the adults toward the ocean, wanting them to kick and jump in the waves with her. Ron couldn't remember the last time he had seen Hermione smile or laugh so much. He was thrilled at how the trip ended; her father's health hopeful, the relationship with her parents repaired, and finally seeing her carefree, if not for a few moments.

Ron managed to steal a moment away with Hermione before they ended their trip. The couple walked along the beach fingers intertwined, as Ron reveled in the sand sinking between his toes. Hermione walked closest to the tide, allowing it to kiss her feet with warm saltwater; the waves splashing against her ankles and causing the sheer fabric of her cozzy gown to cling to her skin, the rest of it billowing around her limbs with the fickle breeze. They walked a good distance from where her parents were playing with Rose, to a more secluded spot down the beach.

Ron stopped and turned toward the sun which was sinking into the edge of the ocean, slowly. The sky released pink and purple hues with bright orange sprinkled in. Hermione sighed and moved closer to Ron, molding her body against his and relaxed her head on his shoulder. Ron grinned and wrapped his arm around her small waist, curling the limb so it rested on her stomach.

"It's a stunning view, isn't it?" Hermione whispered, nestling her head in closer to Ron's body.

"It is. I'm glad we could come out today. I think your dad's doing alright," Ron replied, trailing his hand along her waist gently.

"So, do I. Things are finally looking up for him. I'm pleased I made this trip. I'm even happier that you and Rose came with me."

Hermione tilted her head to view Ron's face, lifting it momentarily to kiss his strong jawline, then returned to snuggle back into his muscular shoulder.

Ron took in the moment. The sunset was incredible, and so unlike the ones they were accustomed with in England. He glanced behind him to see the Grangers enjoying playing with their grandchild. His daughter was laughing jubilantly while running from Jean, who had a grin spread throughout her face. The tot's curls were bouncing as she wobbled in the wet sand, her eyes alight with childhood joy, her toothy smile wide and free. And then, in his arms held the other most important person in the world to him. She wore such a simple bathing suit; very Hermione. Black, with a bit of ruching around the stomach area, draped with her floral cover, making her look like a goddess on the beach. He could feel her body move as her breathed. The loose hair springing from her plait tickling his bare skin. But, his favorite part was the tranquil expression she wore. Her features were peaceful in a way he hadn't seen in quite some time. Her eyes shimmered from the sun's last bit of light. She released a soft laugh as the ocean's mist peppered her cheeks.

Ron knew this was a moment he would remember for the remainder of his life; whatever that may be.

Then it hit him.

Reaching down in the right pocket of his trunks, he felt the tiny box clasped in his fist. Glancing at the witch, he silently enlarged the velvet container to the actual size. Ron had to pause and think, was _this_ the right time? Would Hermione be ready for the next step he was about to leap into? She had certainly moved things along previously in the bathroom... but, that was much less serious than what he was about to do now...

He dropped the box and removed his hand, wiping his sweaty hand against his swim clothes, shakily returning his hand and clasping the item once more.

His heart raced as the realized he was about to ask the most important question of his life.

"Hermione," Ron spoke, clearing his throat nervously. Hermione turned her head to gaze at the ginger, smiling gracefully up at him.

"I have s-something to ask you," Ron stammered, wishing he could be more debonair in his delivery.

"And just what may that be?" Hermione whispered over the sound of the crashing waves, smiling wistfully at him.

He loosened his grip on her waist and stepped to face her more than stand next to her, swallowing nervously. He had planned everything he wanted to say to the glorious witch in front of him for weeks, _just_ in case the perfect moment arose. Yet, in his nerves Ron was fumbling and searching for the words he had prearranged. He took a deep breath, and focused directly on just how brilliant Hermione was.

"Mione, I know you wanted-"

"Mummy!" Hermione looked past Ron to see her daughter clad in her swim clothes toddling toward her, having difficulty in the dense sand. The witch bent down to collect her daughter, lifting her to rest on her hip. Ron internally groaned at being interrupted once again by their lovely daughter.

"What is it darling?" Hermione asked the tot, gathering a cluster of curls to tuck behind the young child's ears.

"I found a sawfish!" The tot gleamed elatedly, turning to point back to where her grandparents were.

"A _star_ fish? Wow!" Hermione encouraged Rose.

"Mummy daddy go see it!" Rose clapped, pointing again at the way she wanted her mother to take her.

"Hold on love, Daddy wanted to ask Mummy something," The witch explained as she turned back to Ron. Rose looked at her father as well; both watching with expectant eyes.

"Uh, erm, I j-just wanted to suggest we go get ice cream on the way back to the hotel," Ron fibbed, hoping Hermione couldn't read his quick change.

"Ice cweam!" Rose shouted merrily. The tot grinned and her mum.

"Ice cweam!" Rose whispered to her, as if she hadn't heard; her bright eyes wide with excitement.

Hermione looked at Ron, noticing his reddening ears, as he reached to rub the back of his neck fretfully.

"I think ice cream is a lovely idea."

"Yay!" Rose screamed, causing her parents to chuckle at the simple pleasure they were allowing their daughter.

Hermione set the tot in the sand, taking her right hand, while Ron took his daughter's left. They walked that way back to the Grangers, hand in hand, with Rose in the middle. Laughing and appreciating the family time they were able to have. Ron was adoring their excitement so much, he didn't have much time to be disappointed at the question he wasn't able to ask.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! Please, please, please, leave a review!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing of hers!**

 **Chapter 36**

"We should take a family photo before we go," Hugo commented, reaching from his beach chair into Jean's bag, overflowing with everything they could possibly need for a day at the beach.

 _That's where she gets it..._ Ron thought.

Hugo continued to dig through the bag, muttering to himself under his breath. Hermione noticed he had exerted himself as he bent over searching. She walked over to her bag and instantly pulled out their magical camera, looking like a vintage muggle style.

"It's alright, dad. We can take some with mine," she smiled, resting her hand on his shoulder, helping him sit upright. She found another beachgoer to snap a photo, as Ron helped Hugo move toward the water, the place where Jean had suggested would take a beautiful picture. Hermione handed the device to the kind man who had agreed to be their photographer for the next few moments. The muggle raised his eyebrow at the seemingly ancient technology he was presented with. Hermione smiled nervously.

"It's, uh, vintage," she managed before picking up Rose, settling the tot on her hip, then moving to stand between Ron and her father. Ron wound his arm around Hermione's waist as they all smiled happily for the camera. Rose began wiggling, not often having her photo taken with so many people.

"Shh, Rosie. One more, see, there? Smile big sweetheart," Hermione grinned as she pointed in the direction of the camera.

After thanking the muggle, Jean retrieved the camera, and stopped Hermione from packing up and heading to get some ice cream, as the sky was changing rapidly revealing the night stars.

"Wait, one more? This time with you three?" Jean suggested smiling, as Ron helped Hugo carefully back down into his chair.

"That's a good idea, mum," Hermione called from the edge of the water. Rose had rushed over as soon as the photo was done for some last minute splashes in the waves.

Ron made his way over to his girls, and collected the squirmy toddler to swing her legs into the water, causing her to shriek with laughter and the water to fly up and rain down on them. Ron held Rose on his middle, and held Hermione's hand, walking back to where Jean wanted the photo to be taken.

"There, that's perfect!" She called, holding the camera up to her eye, looking through the small viewing point.

Ron wrapped his arm around Hermione, much like in the last photo. This time, she placed a hand behind his back resting it on his freckled skin, and rested the other on his toned stomach. Rose leaned forward, wanting down, out of her father's hold, and back into the warm ocean water.

"Water, daddy! Play in water!" She huffed, still trying to wiggle her way out of his grasp.

"Goodness Rosie, you can go back in just a moment. Who knew you were such a fish!" Hermione commented, reaching up to tickle the girl's tummy, making her happy once more, before returning her hand to Ron's abdomen.

"Rosie, look at Nana!" Jean called, causing the tot to snap her attention to the woman holding the camera, smiling widely.

"That was lovely!" Jean exclaimed, smiling widely.

"Now, let's pack up. We seem to be losing daylight rather quickly! Then, I'll drive us up to the ice cream shop," Jean explained, heading over to their beach blanket to gather their discarded items from the day. Ron helped Hugo back to the car slowly through the deep sand. Hermione toted Rose to the car, so distracted by her desire for ice cream that she had forgotten about the water.

After the family had enjoyed an hour at the parlor, Ron and Hermione decided it was time they return to the Ministry to Floo home. Ron watched Hermione as she sensed their time together was coming to a close. He squeezed her hand before they said their goodbyes.

"Ready?" He whispered, as Jean was cleaning off Rose's sticky face while the tot was sitting on Hugo's lap. Both entranced by the small girl.

Hermione nodded, tears pushing at the back of her eyes. Ron knew this would be difficult; now that their relationship had been mended, and Hugo's health was still changing; leaving was completely different than last time.

"Well, I'm sorry to say, but, we must get going if we want to catch our Flo-flight, back," Ron explained, forgetting they were in a muggle shop, but, recovering quickly.

A solemn look spread across the faces at the table. Ron gave Hermione's hand another supportive squeeze, then stood to escort her father to the vehicle. Jean followed, holding Rose. Hermione lifted the nappy bag and pulled herself away from the parlor and toward her family.

They could all see the tears Jean and Hermione had been choking back. Jean bounced Rose on her hip a few times and hugged the tot.

"Now, you be a good little girl for mummy and daddy, yes?" Jean whispered to Rose while she straightened the tot's bathing suit cover. Rose nodded, not grasping that she wouldn't see her for a very long time.

"I love you, Rosie," Jean kissed her ginger curls, as the tot wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Wuv you Nana," she mumbled, causing Jean to hold in a sob. She paced over to Hugo, leaning against the car with Ron nearby, silently asking if he wanted to hold the tot. He held his arms open and held the child to his chest, giving her a tight hug.

"We'll see you soon, Rose. We love you," Hugo said kissing her cheek. Rose looked at her grandfather and wrinkled her eyebrows. She twisted to see her mum, still standing back on the pavement with silent tears streaming down her face. The tot thought for a moment and then turned back to her grandfather to hug him as well.

"Bye Papa, wuv you."

Hugo handed the small girl to Ron while Hermione paced over to her mum, both women now bawling. Hermione squeezed her tightly and more tears poured out. Jean whispered reassuring words into her bulging plait. Ron couldn't help but see where Hermione learned how to comfort Rose when she was upset. Ron was even more thankful that the pair's relationship had been reconciled.

Hugo took the opportunity to shake Ron's hand firmly. The tall ginger could see his eyes glistening with stubborn tears.

"Take care of them," Hugo commanded gently, at which Ron nodded.

"The best I can, sir." Hugo smiled at that.

"I know you will," He responded, believing even further that this young man was precisely the one for his daughter. Speaking of whom, was breaking away from her mum, wiping her tears roughly from her face, their taxi pulling up a few spots down in the lot.

"You'll c-call if any-th-thing changes, y-yes?" Hermione asked, hiccuping slightly as she asked the question.

"I'll call every day, darling. And if anything changes, you'll know seconds after we do."

That seemed to suffice Hermione, giving her mum one last quick hug. She went around the car and hugged her father, wishing that she could embrace him tightly like she did when she was a child. But, a lot has changed since then.

She released a sob and her breathing picked up rapidly, Ron watched closely. He wanted to intercept, but, knew Hermione needed her father right now.

"Darling," Hugo pulled away from the hug and placed his hands on each side of her red face; wiping the tears away with his thumbs. He gazed into her eyes, making sure she was watching his streaming tears as well.

"It's going to be all right. I promise you, everything will be fine," Hugo reassured his daughter. He kissed her forehead and hugged her once more.

"I love you, Hermione."

"I l-love you, da-addy."

Hermione stepped back, holding onto her middle tightly, to keep them from enclosing around her father again. Hugo bent down and sat in the car, while Ron clicked the door shut. Jean was wiping her face as she backed out, exiting the lot and disappeared down the street.

Hermione released a huge sigh. Wiping her eyes one last time, she picked up the discarded nappy bag from the pavement and paced over to the cab. She climbed in the middle while Ron placed Rose in her car seat on the right side. Hermione fastened the tot in securely while Ron climbed in next to Hermione and gave the driver their address.

As they began to leave the ice cream shop, and traveled toward their destination, Rose looked out the window and pointed things out.

Car. Twee. Star. Pwetty lights. She was most enthused with their drive, and if Ron wasn't mistaken, trying to cheer her mum up with her knowledge of the names of things.

Ron felt something soft and tentative on his shoulder. Looking over, he saw bushy locks of hair perched on his shoulder. Ron could feel her shuddering breaths because of how close they were sitting. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. She instantly melted into his embrace and was thankful he was the rock she could depend on.

* * *

Ron set their daughter down as soon as they exited the Floo. She rushed to her toys and began pulling out her favorites. Ron paced over to the couch, flopping down on it, straightening his legs out on the floor in front of him. He splayed back against the cushions and rubbed both hands over his hands over his tired face.

Although they had gained time returning to England, the trio was exceptionally tired from the stress and excitement from their recent holiday. Hermione sat the bag on the lounge floor and opened it. Kneeling next to it, she pulled her wand out and cast all the clothing to be washed, dried, and put away. She also unpacked Rose's toys, and other miscellaneous items they needed to care for their young daughter. When Hermione was done, she covered a yawn with her hand and stood once more.

"I expect we should all turn in early tonight," Hermione sighed, too tired to want to complete their nightly routine. Ron pulled his hands away from his face, blinking blearily at the witch.

"Rose, do you want to take a bath? Or take a shower with mummy?" She called, as she picked up the regularly packed nappy bag and toted it to the bedroom.

"Take bath!" Hermione smiled as she noted they needed to work oh Rose's "th" sound. Then grimaced when she realized she wouldn't be able to do double duty and take a shower while cleaning her daughter. Ron noticed her realization and jumped in.

"Here," Ron said standing, "I'll give Rose a bath in the guest bathroom while you can shower in yours."

Hermione glanced over at Ron, once again completely thankful that he was there.

"Really? Thank you," Hermione closed the distance between them and kissed his cheek. Ron grinned and decided it was best to get started.

"Alright, Rosie. Ready to go take a bath?"

Rose jumped up and began toddling toward the room Hermione and she had been using since their arrival.

"No, love. You're going to use this bathroom, to take a bath, with daddy." Ron gestured to the washroom down the other hallway. Rose's brows scrunched in confusion, looking between her mum and dad.

"Mummy and Daddy?" She questioned curiously. Hermione wasn't sure just what the tot was at; Ron's bathed her loads of times without her assistance before.

"No, mummy's going to take a shower in hers, while Daddy'll give you a bath in the other one," Hermione explained to the toddler, brushing some red curls away from her soft cheeks. Rose's face still contorted as she processed the message.

"No!" Rose shouted loudly, rushing to cling to Hermione. The embrace was so sudden and unexpected, Hermione wobbled before she caught her balance.

"I wiff mummy!" The toddler demanded, her face smothered in her mum's dress covered legs.

"But, I thought you wanted a bath?" Hermione asked the tot, glancing up to Ron with a puzzled expression. He reflected hers and shrugged his shoulder unable to concoct an explanation for their child's behavior.

"I go wiff mummy!" Rose announced into Hermione's legs. The witch shook her head in disbelief. She was beginning to believe her daughter's rapid change in behavior was going to give her whiplash. She sighed, and pried Rose's small arms from her legs.

"Alright, let's go have a shower then." Hermione mouthed a "thanks anyway" to Ron and led the tot to the washroom.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Ron was relaxed on the bed, looking over the mail they received during their trip. A freshly dressed Rose exited the bathroom and attempted to scale the side of the bed, pulling on the duvet and hoisting her weight up toward the mattress. Hermione followed shortly after, wearing pajama bottoms and a long-sleeved nightshirt; her hair still dripping and a toothbrush shoved into her mouth. As she viewed her daughter climbing onto the bed unsuccessfully, she reached down to her nappy covered bum and pushed gently to give her the support she needed. Rose happily pulled herself the rest of the way up, and crawled over to her father, who was still reading sheets of parchment. She plopped on his chest, not caring that the sudden weight caused her father to grunt.

"Ugh. Rosie! You've got to be gentler," Ron illuminated trying to be stern, yet, dropped his papers to the side table and cuddled his daughter.

"Mummy all okay, daddy. No needed worry," The tot murmured into his chest as Ron reached for her dummy. Ron looked toward Hermione with raised brows. Hermione sighed.

"Later," She mumbled through her toothpaste filled mouth, disappearing back into the washroom.

"Well, good then. Daddy won't worry about it," He whispered to his daughter, popping the dummy into her mouth, wrapping her in her blanket, and tucking her lamb inside her cocoon.

Hermione returned from the washroom and snuggled into the bed next to Ron and their daughter. She reached for a book about a rabbit wearing a blue jumper, and began to read. Within minutes the tot was out cold.

"Thank Merlin," Hermione yawned, levitating the book to the dresser across the room. She stretched her arms over her head and relaxed onto the fluffy pillows.

"What was she talking about? She was acting awfully odd tonight," Ron questioned, adjusting the tot on his chest, so he could lean to face Hermione. The tot lazily pooled into the mattress, cuddling into her burrow further. Ron laid his elbow out, and propped his head up on his hand.

"I don't know. When we were in the shower, she kept asking me if "mummy was crying." I told her it was just the water from the shower, but, she kept on. Eventually, I got to her level and said that I was okay and there was nothing for her to worry about."

Ron thought about Hermione's words. Trying desperately not to think about Hermione in the shower, with water caressing her naked body…

 _Get it together Ron._

Rose had always been concerned about Hermione. It's only been the two of them for her entire life, up until Ron came into the picture. The two obviously had a very close bond. So, it would make sense that she would be concerned with how her mum felt; especially with her anxiety attacks, and the depression she went through while raising a child by herself.

"I think I'm ruining her," Hermione whispered.

Ron's eyes snapped back to the present, he wasn't sure how long he'd been lost in his thoughts. But, it was long enough for him to see a now, teary Hermione, shifting her arm up higher near her face wiping a fallen tear.

"Hermione," Ron began.

"I am always such a mess. Constantly crying over _something_ , that my own child must be the adult and make sure I'm alright? It's _messed up_ , Ron!" Hermione insisted quietly. She wiped more tears that slipped away, sniffling and burrowing herself deeper in her pillow.

Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Hermione, you can't really believe that, do you? Rose adores you. She _worships_ you. You've been going through a lot lately. She's seen you cry. So, what? She's just concerned about you, that's all."

Ron stretched over to wipe a tear from Hermione's cheek. He reached back and brought the cradled Rose against his chest, allowing him to scoot toward her. Now, Rose's bundled back was against Hermione's chest, and the couple's foreheads were almost touching.

"Look at her, Mione," Ron insisted gently. The witch swallowed and looked down at their snuggled-up daughter; her eyes still glistening.

"She's perfect, love. She's healthy, happy, and brilliant. That's all thanks to _you_ , Hermione." Ron could see her breathing calm as she watched their daughter sleep.

"You're not ruining her," He gently added.

"If anything, you're showing her that it's okay, to show emotions… how to handle stress properly. You're doing it right, love."

Hermione gave a weak smile, another tear running down her cheek as her lips snapped back into their resting position. Sniffling gently, she burrowed deeper into her pillow and eventually the pair fell asleep.

* * *

The pair originally planned to have a final day off to catch up with things before heading back to work. Yet, upon their return they realized both of their careers had developments neither one wanted to put off.

Hermione's new law proposal was getting a bit of a setback at the moment. Someone in the higher ups at the law department decided they would postpone the decision about the law for the following year. Hermione was furious, as she had been pushing for a law giving house elves their rights and entitlements since the day after she had entered her new position. She demanded the head of the decision committee, Vernathy Albroach, give a reason for such a sudden push back, for which he claimed the processing time would take longer, therefore it's new date. Hermione knew it was complete and utter rubbish. After venting about it to Molly one day after picking Rose up, the matriarch mentioned Percy was directly involved in the proceedings of new laws, he was also good friends with the very same man who had ordered a new date. After speaking with Percy, a dinner meeting was scheduled with the pair, along with Vernathy Albroach and a few other important heads. Percy also warned her that Albroach was a misogynist, and insisted that she bring Ron along, if for nothing but a male on her side with a high position as an Auror. Hermione knew it was her last chance to get this law completed this year. She was determined to do it, even if she had to play by the misogynist's "rules" to get it.

Ron couldn't believe what he had been told when he returned to the Ministry. They had a raid during his absence, causing them to shift around members according to their knowledge and experience on the force. They needed every member they could, in the possibility that something went horribly wrong. McLaggen had been included as well considering he hadn't finished his training for the specialty force yet. During said mission, McLaggen had actually apprehended two of the men wanted, by himself. This caused a great stir among the men and women on the force. Many of whom, trusted Ron's depiction of the man, originally. Yet, now after being on a mission with them, they were unsure what to think of the man. This put Ron out to no end. He had no idea how McLaggen happened to detain two of the well sought after Death Eaters. Perhaps, he was craftier than Ron originally presumed. He would have to keep a closer eye on the Auror. He trusted his gut, and he knew he couldn't trust him.

The week sped by. With work bustling for both the witch and wizard, they were thankful for a weekend to spend with their daughter. Ron intended to keep date nights up whenever they could, but, that Friday, they were both much too exhausted to consider leaving. Instead, they spend a quiet night in, ordering take-away, and playing with their daughter.

Ron had been continuing the arrangements they had begun consistently in Australia, and slept in the same bed with Hermione nightly. This particular night, Rose had passed out cold on the mattress; sprawled out in the center sleeping heavily. Hermione was lying on her stomach with her head deep into her fluffy pillow, much too comfortable to move her tired body. Ron was still sitting up against the headboard, reviewing some paperwork tracking one of his most desired Death Eaters. He blinked hard and squinted his eyes, stretching them, then finally rubbing them with his hand.

"I think they're trying to tell you that you need some sleep, love," Hermione mumbled from the other side of Rose, blowing a curl out of her mouth with a puff of air.

Ron shuffled his parchment into a file and sent it flying to ever-growing pile in his home office. He scooted under the covers and turned to face the tot; who was making Hermione much too far away from him.

"I think it's about time Rose got her own room," Ron voiced the words he had been thinking about since the trio had returned from their holiday.

Hermione's eyes opened wide at this; before, they had been languidly closing and eventually staying that way.

"Why do you say that?" Hermione questioned, beat tired after her draining work week, but, still finding the energy to discover Ron's reasoning.

"Well, this for starters. I reckon she's taking up a third of the bed and she's only two!" Ron grumbled as he waved his hand at her sprawled out body.

"And a half..." Hermione added, before finding a solution to his first predicament.

"Besides, her cot is right there. You're welcome to put her in it," Hermione explained, thinking this conversation was simply about the amount of space he had to sleep, and settled again.

"That's not just why," Ron muttered quietly, but, there was something else in his voice. Was he nervous? Embarrassed? Hermione opened her eyes once more, to see him looking over to her.

"We can't really _do_ much of anything with her in the same room as us," Ron uttered, stopping for a minute as she could almost see the tips of his ears turn as bright as a overripe tomato. Hermione swallowed, feeling her throat go dry and her face flush.

"We'd always worry if she'd wake up, and, well, I, erm… enjoyed what happened back in Australia." Ron cleared his throat, shuffling as he rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously.

Hermione thought for a moment. Of course, she wanted _that_ with Ron. She was in love with the man for Merlin's sake! But… they had had so many misunderstandings and blunders. It made the proceeding step immense, and it was not one to take lightly. Hermione had to wonder: were they truly ready?

A few minutes passed as Hermione deliberated vigorously; the gears whirling and winding in her head.

"Mione?"

She turned to face a worried Ron. She smiled instantly to assure him.

"We… we could start planning Rose to transition to her own room. She would probably like that... and we would too," She whispered into the dark.

Ron gave her a crooked grin while Hermione had to wonder if they had made the correct decision.

* * *

The Sunday night dinner at the burrow was a welcome affair. They were happy to see the family again after being away for such a time. Angelina was in the middle of her fifth month pregnancy, and was elated to announce her morning sickness had finally left her. George said things were going well at the shop, and had some new products he'd be displaying for the Christmas season. Ginny's season had settled for the winter break. Giving her plenty of time to worry about the wedding preparations; the event a mere three weeks away. Also, giving her plenty of time to grumble and gripe about how Charlie had to return to Romania, based on an ill dragon he had the knowledge to care for. He promised he'd return as soon as he could, and absolutely in time for the wedding, not that it lessened the witch's gripes. Rose played with her aunts and uncles, happy to be back with her other family.

"Hermione, you need to try on your dress for the final fitting. The wedding is only a few weeks away, and we must have everything ready!" Ginny griped, blocking the witch from moving to help Molly clear up after dinner. Hermione huffed, and stuck her hands on her hips.

"Really Ginny? At this exact moment?" The brunette protested, glancing over to see Rose sitting on Arthur's lap, giggling joyously while he levitated a rubber duck in front of her.

"Yes, at this exact moment! Or else, you'll just put it off and it won't be ready in time!" Ginny grumbled. Hermione sighed and began to make her way up the stairs, rolling her eyes, while Ginny happily followed her.

Ron happened to catch Hermione's lack of excitement as she ascended the stairs, chuckling to himself. As soon as the women were out of sight, Harry leaned toward Ron.

"I swear she's driving me mental!" Harry whispered, causing Ron to laugh harder.

"It's not funny! The way she's obsessed with the wedding; it's, it's mad! All she can talk about is what the bridesmaids' dresses will look like, and what the appetizers should be… I don't even care!" Harry puffed, flopping back on the sofa and shaking his head in frustration.

Ron nudged him with his elbow roughly.

"Well, it's only a couple more weeks, yea? I think you'll survive until then," Ron attempted.

Harry grumbled under his breath. And stifled a groan when he heard Ginny calling him up the stairs.

* * *

Hermione heard a knock on her door. Internally groaning, she dipped her quill in the ink once more. She had been preparing as much as she could for her imperative dinner that Thursday, giving her only two more days to prepare. She couldn't believe how fast the time was moving, and if she didn't work exceptionally hard, there'd be no chance of getting her law passed within the year.

"Yes? What is it?" Hermione spoke, trying not to be rude, but making it very clear she was busy. She heard the door open, but, didn't glance up until she heard the familiar voice.

"Well, if you're too busy to see an old friend, then I could come by at a time when you're not busy. But, then I'd never see you."

Neville Longbottom stood in her doorway, carrying a knapsack on his back, and holding a beautiful exotic flower in a gardening pot.

Hermione dropped her quill and rapidly paced to him, hugging her good friend.

"Neville! It's so good to see you!" She exclaimed, happy that it was this kind of interruption and not Ruchekent coming in asking if she wanted _another_ cup of tea. She could make her own damn tea.

"It's nice to see you as well. Been awhile, eh?" They pulled apart and Hermione shrugged.

"Yeah. Probably my fault. I wasn't thinking much other than I had to leave… back then," Hermione shrugged, not really wanting to get into that at the moment.

"So, is it true? I mean, …You and Ron, really have a child?" He wizard asked wondrously.

Hermione blushed and nodded.

"Yes, a daughter. Her name is Rose. She's two and a half now," Hermione beamed, causing Neville to grin as well.

"That's brilliant! I'd like to meet her someday," Neville commented, shifting the pack on his back.

"Why don't you come for dinner? Ron and I discussed that we should have you over once you were in town, again."

"Sure, I'd love that!"

"Great. Tomorrow maybe?"

"Perfect."

"Well, I'll see you then. It'll be nice to catch up," Hermione quickly hugged Neville once more.

He turned to exit, then swiveled once more when he realized he'd forgotten something.

"Oh! This is for you, by the way," Neville spoke, shifting the plant over to Hermione.

"It's a Cherubplumb. Something I discovered during my expedition. It likes to hum music and blow bubbles... I thought that if what the Prophet stated was true, your child -Rose- would enjoy it."

Hermione took the magnificent plant, watching as it changed colors now that Hermione was holding it. She transferred it to her desk.

"Thank you, Neville," Hermione said gratefully.

"You're welcome. See you tomorrow night." He left with a wave out the door.

Moments later, another knock came on her door. She called them in quickly, hoping that it would be something short.

"Miss Granger, sorry to interrupt, but, a date has been set in your trial," Auror Kensington spoke, closing the door, and walking into her office. Hermione quickly set down her quill and stood, eagerly awaiting the Auror's news.

"Ron's on an investigation this morning, so I wasn't able to tell him. The date for Miss Brown's trial is set for this Friday."

"Really?" Hermione was surprised to hear that it was only in three days' time…

"Yes, it seems they'd like a sentencing as soon as possible… Between the two of us, I think something big is happening soon, and they want to get all the smaller trials out of the way first. Now, like we discussed, you don't have to testify unless something goes wrong. Your written statements will be sufficient. The evidence is there, we just need them to convict her."

Hermione nodded her understanding, still shocked that it was finally happening.

Kensington nodded, and wished her the best, swiftly exiting out the door.

Hermione flopped back down into her office chair and gently placed her hands on her temples; elbows resting on her desk. She took a shuddering breath, trying to calm her stressed mind. Not only did she have her law proposal that week, but now, also a trial that she and Ron had been awaiting for months. She took several more deep breaths to calm her racing heart.

* * *

The dinner with Neville had been a smashing success. Hermione left work a tad early to have Molly help her with dinner. She wanted to improve her cooking skills, and there was no one better to learn from than Molly. Ron was in charge of cleaning the flat and making sure the table was prepped and ready to go.

A few hours later, the three adults and little Rose were finishing their dessert, at the table. The conversation flowed and changed from Neville's fascinating travels, to Ron and Hermione's frequently told explanation of the last several years.

"That's insane. Lavender really did all that? I mean, we knew she was bonkers in school, but, she's truly mad now!" Neville shook his head, surprised just how far the witch had gone.

"Yea, and now her trial is on Friday. It's been a long time coming if you ask me. I hope they'll put the bitc- uh, her, in Azkaban where she rightfully belongs," Ron vented as he gathered Rose from her high chair. He set the tot on the ground who paced over to the plant her Uncle Neville given her. As soon as Rose approached it, it turned a marvelous shade of yellow and glittered while bubbles floated from it, down onto the squealing child.

"You know that probably won't happen. I'll be pleased if there's a restraining order and parole. I wouldn't feel comfortable otherwise," Hermione shuddered, thinking how evil the witch could be; especially if she got off on this.

"Well, I hope she gets what she deserves. It's ridiculous that because of her letters, Rose and Hermione had to be without you, Ron," Neville added.

They continued their discussion as it moved to the den, where Rose had been playing. Rose was cautious of Neville, as she was with every newcomer, but, warmed up to him rather quickly. She brought him several of her toys, and Neville, for not having much experience with children, was a natural. Hermione smiled seeing her old friend with her daughter. This was one thing she was afraid would never happen when she was in America; seeing friends and family interact with Rose.

"So, Headmistress McGonagall offered me a position as the Herbology Professor at Hogwarts," Neville announced, nonchalantly. Hermione's eyes grew wide, while a smile spread across Ron's face.

"What! That's amazing Neville! Congratulations!" Hermione enthused.

"You'll be brilliant at that!" Ron congratulated him.

"Thanks. I'll be interning under Professor Sprout for the rest of the term, and then, if all goes well, I'll take over the first of September."

"Ron's right. You'll do wonderfully!" The witch beamed. Then added, "Perhaps you'll have Rose as your student one day."

They all chuckled at the thought, far in the future.

"She'll be a pleasure to have, considering who her parents are. You can already tell she's astonishingly bright," Neville complimented, watching as Rose was adding another piece to the puzzle they were completing together.

"That was all Hermione's doing, I assure you. I think all she got from me was the hair, and the eyes. Thank Merlin!" Ron quipped.

Although all the adults laughed at the joke, Hermione had to disagree, knowing that Rose had so much more of her father in her than they might have realized.

* * *

"Come on Weasley! Join us!" Avery, a fellow Auror, called, Ron was apprehensive about going to the pub. He hadn't had a drink since Hermione had returned with their daughter.

"Come on, you never come along anymore. Besides, you've earned it! Head Strategist at 21! It's unheard of mate!" He slapped the redhead on the back, and Ron was quite chuffed about it.

He couldn't believe he'd been chosen. His team is full of hardworking men and women who have been on the force much longer than he had. _He_ had been chosen for the promotion of Head Strategist. Not only would he be jumping on the pay scale, but he would also be going on less missions, something he had been hoping for since Rose had come into his life. The Head Strategist planned the highest-level missions, and oversaw all the others, looking for potential flaws or better options. There were only a few missions he would have to go on, which were the absolute highest level of danger. However, it was unlikely he'd be sent at all. When Hartman called him into his office that morning, he wasn't expecting the promotion. They agreed that Ron would take the position, as well as finish the current string of missions he had been so loyal to. Ron was shocked, but so thankful that he wouldn't have to leave every few weeks for missions.

"Well... maybe just one. Then I have to go, Hermione would kill me if I'm not back in time for dinner." Avery rolled his eyes.

"Ah, this Hermione again. Am I ever going to meet this witch, or am I always going to hear stories about just how wonderful she is?" Avery teased his friend as Ron shoved him and said he'd meet them at the pub in a few minutes.

When he arrived, Avery was at the head of a long table, filled with the Aurors he'd be leaving in his Special Forces department. Next to Avery sat McLaggen, whom Ron was thankful to be leaving behind... and secretly thrilled he'd be able to watch his every move with his new position. Avery passed around the shots and slid one to Ron.

"To Ron, who will be the greatest Head Strategist the Ministry has ever seen!"

"To Ron!" They shouted as they downed their drinks.

Ron looked cautiously at his, before downing it himself, sputtering as it went down. Avery whacked him on the back.

"Can't handle it Weasley?" He asked, only partially concerned. Ron caught his breath again, and cleared his throat.

"Just been a while, I guess."

After some time, the Aurors spread around the pub and Ron found himself with a drink in his hand at a small table, while some of the other Aurors went to talk with a few birds that had walked in. Ron had begun to feel the warmth of his drink spread through his body, causing him to continue the drinks that the other Aurors provided him.

"If this doesn't prove it to you, then I don't know what I will."

Ron was startled to see Lavender Brown sit down next to him, with a scroll in her hand. He downed his drink, and turned to her, starting to feel the itching of a headache.

"Piss off Lavender." Ron glared at the witch. Remembering again how he couldn't believe she was on bail while they were setting up her trial.

"No, Ron. I promise, this is the last time I'll bring this up and then you never have to speak to me again. But, I feel once you see this, you might want to."

Ron scoffed, feeling the start of an aching headache coming on, and not wanting to engage with the blonde. Ron grumbled, but hoped she was telling the truth and would stop speaking to him after this.

"You left for the Auror Academy in the beginning of July, three years ago, correct?"

Ron sighed, passing on another drink to have some water. His headache began to pound, the irritation of the witch not helping at all. He needed to get rid of the bloody thing.

"Yea," Ron muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"So, if Rose was really yours, she would have been conceived before then."

Ron glared intensely at the witch.

"This is none of your damn business." Ron growled. Lavender put up her hands in surrender.

"I'm just stating a fact. We both know it to be true. That would mean if Hermione shagged anyone else near that time, she may not know who the father actually is," The sly witch continued.

Ron couldn't understand where this headache came from, and why it happened so suddenly. He was annoyed with his former girlfriend, which didn't put him at any ease. The pain kept growing along with his irritation. He wasn't truly focusing on the witch's words but knew he didn't want to be talking with her about this.

"She's mine. End of story."

Lavender clicked her tongue and gave a pitying face to him.

"Were you aware that three days after you left for the Auror Academy, Hermione left for Australia with none other than your brother, Charlie Weasley?"

Ron didn't want to, but, ever since he discovered this fact, he had a hint of jealousy attached to it.

"How do you know that?" Ron questioned, now slightly interested, around the throbbing of his skull.

"I have my ways," Lavender smirked, leaning forward on the table, causing her to spill out of her dress a bit more.

"He only went down to watch over her family since I couldn't be there."

Lavender shook her head looking sympathetically at the redhead.

"That's what she told you, Ron. But, didn't you ever wonder if there was some other reason they were afraid to tell you about?"

Ron's head repetitiously thudded, he could hardly take it; but, there was something in him that wanted to hear what the witch was leading to. Lavender snapped her fingers in the air. Instantly a large piece of parchment appeared. She slipped it on the table, turning it around so Ron could read it completely.

"Perhaps this will convince you to finally believe me." She pushed the article closer to Ron.

Ron's eyes scanned over the parchment. It was an official document from St. Pieclick's Wizarding Hospital. Ron's brow furled as he continued to read. The location was listed as Portland, Oregon in the United States. Ron remembered Hermione saying she had lived just outside of the large city... His eyes drifted further as he got to the information of the actual document.

 ** _The Official Birth Certificate of Rose Minerva Weasley._**

 ** _Mother: Hermione Jean Granger_**

 ** _Magical Status: Muggle-born_**

 ** _Father: Charles Septimus Weasley_**

 ** _Magical Status: Pure-Blood_**

Ron couldn't believe his eyes.

He rapidly blinked his eyes, trying to focus, and reread the document. It did not change. He quickly analyzed the features, hoping there would be a mistake that he could identify and prove Lavender wrong.

But, nothing.

Nothing was wrong.

They had Hermione's birth date and Charlie's correct. The time, date, location, all sounded correct to what Ron had heard. He looked at the signatures and stamps that made the document official. Ron felt hot tears push behind his eyes. His head was swimming in all the information and pounding relentlessly. He pushed the document away and rubbed his temple, fixing his sight on anything other than the witch. He felt a hand cover the one still on the table.

"I'm so sorry, Ron. That is why I wrote those letters."

Ron looked up then, this was the first time she had admitted to her crime. She had a grim smile.

"It was horrible of me, but, when I saw your letters, I just had to read them. My intentions were not good at first. But, when I saw her letter, saying she was pregnant and that it was yours… I looked into it, finding out that she shagged your brother in Australia." She tightened her grip on Ron's hand, almost painfully.

"I couldn't let her ruin your life, Ron. I knew it would hurt you too much. So, I wrote those nasty letters to keep you from the pain of her infidelity."

Ron just sat there, he could hear Lavender talking through the migraine raging through his brain. She scooted closer to him.

"I can't take this anymore."

A voice seemed to come out of nowhere. Lavender glared daggers at the man approaching. Neville stood between the two, at which the woman removed her hand from Ron's, but, still keeping it close.

"Excited for your trial tomorrow, Lavender? I sure am, to see you get what you deserve." Lavender rolled her eyes, and stood by the table. She ignored Neville and leaned toward Ron.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way, Ron. I'll always be here if you need _anything_." She pushed the document closer to Ron.

"Keep this."

At that the witch strode from the pub.

Neville took her seat with a huff, taking a large swig of his pint.

"You can't tell me you believe her, Ron."

He shook his head. Ron closed his eyes and tried to keep all the emotions raging through him at bay. Instead of speaking, he decided to let the proof speak for itself. Ron pushed the birth certificate closer to the Auror. Neville scanned the document. He brought out his wand and looked for any magical manipulation, and if it was true that it had been created at St. Pieclick's in America.

All came back authentically.

Neville was stunned, yet, he still believed something more sinister was afoot.

"Ron, I know Hermione. Harry knows Hermione. If we both think that she couldn't have done this to you, then she couldn't have. You know her better than the both of us, and you know Rose is _one hundred percent yours_. Come on, Ron. You've got to trust Hermione!" Neville pleaded to his old friend. Ron stood and swiped the document from the table.

"I've got to go." Ron muttered, and took an awkward walk outside before walking into another pub and Flooing home.

* * *

Ron stumbled out of the Floo and into his flat's den. Cursing loudly as he knocked his leg on the edge of the fireplace's mantle. He bent down to rub his shin roughly. As he looked up he was met with a livid Hermione; rage and hurt, burning in her eyes.

"Where the _hell_ have you been?" She hissed, shaking from her anger. Ron scoffed and rolled his eyes, Hermione studied him carefully.

"I went out with to the pub with some friends," He stated imperturbably, a layer of anger hidden beneath his words. He stepped past her to fall inelegantly onto the settee. Hermione's nostrils were filled with the pungent scent of alcohol.

"You're drunk," Hermione spat, utterly astounded that he came home that way. Ron chuckled mirthlessly.

"Doesn't matter. Not like I have a place to be," He mumbled, rubbing his temple from the horrid migraine that had been forming for the past hour.

"Doesn't matter?" She looked at him outrageously, "It's not like we had plans or anything!"

At the statement, Ron opened his eyes to glance at her. She was wearing a plum colored dress stopping at her calves that fit her marvelously. Her curls were tamed and hung in smooth ringlets. Her eyes popped more than usual as they were framed darker than she would when she went to work. She looked exquisite. Another throb pounded as he realized just what she was dressed up for.

"Shit." He mumbled. Hermione let out a shrill laugh.

"Oh, you remember _now_? Remember how we were supposed to have dinner with the men who are to decide the fate of my new proposal?!" She shook her head, biting her cheek to keep her tempter under control.

"You're bloody lucky Rose is already sleeping so she didn't have to see her father: _the drunk!_ " She spat, instantly regretting the words she chose, but, too livid to apologize. That hit Ron's last nerve, he couldn't help but think back to the conversation he had with Lavender at the pub.

"Always my brothers," He grumbled. Hermione leaned toward him and raised her eyebrows.

"Pardon? If you're going to row with me, you might as well speak up!" She hissed, furious tears pushing against her eyelids.

"Always _MY_ brothers!" Ron shouted, still sitting on the couch, and wincing from his own voice growing louder. Hermione looked confused, and searched her mind for what he was talking about.

"What? Percy was your only brother there... What the hell do they have to-"

"You always have put my brothers first!" Ron wasn't sure where this sudden anger was coming from, but, he felt it fill him and the insistent need to press the issue.

"You've always liked them more!"

"What are you talking about?!" Hermione looked befuddled, but still raging.

"Curious, innt? How while I'm away at Auror Academy you just happen to discover you're knocked up?"

"Well, that's typically what happens after you've had sex. It's not like fireworks go off shouting _'You're pregnant'_ as soon as you've cum!"

"We used a contraceptive charm!"

"You could have cast it wrong!"

"Oh, so now I can't perform a spell for shitting third years?! That's flucking great!" He slurred.

"You could have! And besides, we both know it's not completely effective anyways Ronald!" Ron scoffed.

"I want a paternity test."

She was so dumbfounded by his statement, said completely calm, that she couldn't gather a reply; leaving her speechless.

His head wrought with pain, yet he still felt the need to continue.

"After all, you went to Australia with him, for what? A month after?"

"W-what?"

"You and Charlie. You both went to Australia, remember? You said nothing happened."

Ron's eyes grew cold, which made Hermione step back in surprise.

"That's because nothing did happen."

Hermione looked uneasy at the way Ron was reacting. He grew livid at that. He stood to his full height, trembling with the hurt and fury he was overwhelmed with feeling.

" _DON'T_ _BLOODY LIE TO ME!"_ He roared, stepping toward Hermione.

"I'M NOT LYING TO YOU!" She screamed back, yet not recoiling away from him. Hermione could hear Rose crying in her cot, muffled behind the closed door. Looking up at Ron who was about a foot away from her, she could see so many emotions swimming in his eyes. He was raging, and he cringed, and cranked his neck to the side before he spoke.

"Shit! Just admit it! You shagged him! I have proof right here!" He shoved the parchment in front of her. She gingerly plucked the item from his hand and scanned it quickly. Her face changed from confusion to shock and hurt.

"Ron… You know this isn't true. This isn't Rose's birth certificate!" Tears were welling in her eyes.

 _How could he think this is true?_

"It's an official document! Has all the stamps and official things on it!" Ron couldn't come up with anything better in his altered state.

"Ron, I am telling you, this isn't true! I have Rose's real birth papers! _You are her father!_ " Ron chuckled humorlessly, and shook his head in disbelief.

"You knew he'd never settle down, so you came to me hoping that I would make it look like you weren't some bloody slag!"

Ron was met with a stinging slap to his face. He didn't even notice that the witch closed the space between them. Ron's head was in excruciating pain; his ears were ringing as he caught the devastated look on her face, seconds before she turned and left to her crying child.

He grunted and rubbed his cheek, still prickling with heat from the initial contact. He made his way to the kitchen cabinet where he kept his stash of potions. He quickly downed the same sobering vial he used to have as a part of his daily routine. He felt a small effect, but, nothing to what it normally did. Next, he tried a pepper up potion, causing nothing to change. He growled and reached in the far back to an emergency vial. It was a potion that should clear up any poison or curse that he could encounter in his career. After drinking that vial, his head started to clear, the ringing in his ears stopped, and his physical pain was finally being relieved.

That is when he thought of the words he said to Hermione.

He could beat himself he screwed up so badly. He dashed to the bedroom, and knocked on the door rapidly.

"Hermione? Please. _Please_ open the door."

He was met with silence. Ron felt desperate, he needed to apologize, he messed up… it had already gone far enough.

" _Please_ Hermione, I didn't mean it. I know you didn't do anything. I... I was so wrong. Hermione, _please_. I'm so sorry." He knocked again.

Nothing.

"Hermione open the door, _please_!" He pleaded, hoping she realized just how desperate he was to speak with her.

He still heard nothing but silence. Ready to face whatever hex or curse that was coming for him, he tried jiggling the doorknob, finding it surprisingly unlocked. He swung the door open, stepping into the room.

"Mione, I-" He stopped when he realized that Hermione was nowhere to be seen… and neither was Rose. He walked into the attached loo, thinking it was possible she went in there.

Nothing.

When he returned to the room, he finally noticed that all of Rose's things, as well as Hermione's had vanished as well.

* * *

 **A/N: Please don't hate me! Remember what I said about this story... and trust me. Okay? I will be responding to reviews as soon as I can. I wanted to get this chapter out since I'm a week late in doing it. I promise I am writing as much as I can right now while keeping my sanity.**

 **To the guest reviewer "Kele": I update whenever I have the time. Right now it's very limited. However, I hope this massive chapter makes up for it!**

 **Please, please, please drop a review! I am very eager to hear your thoughts and theories on this one... Thanks again to all who read, follow, favorite, and review! Over 410 reviews? That's completely overwhelming (in a good way.) THANK YOU!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing of hers!**

 **Chapter 37**

"No. No! Shit!" Ron rambled as his brain raced to think of where he'd find Hermione with their daughter. Running his fingers through his fiery locks, he knew he had really done it this time. He wasn't- he _couldn't_ ever be without them again.

He ran to the Floo, not trusting his emotions enough to Apparate without being splinched.

When he arrived at the Harry's, he was met with a dark room. He knew it well enough as their den, lit only by a lone candle. Light from the kitchen was casting a glow; illuminating a narrow path leading there. Ron quickly sped in, hoping to find Hermione there speaking with Harry. Instead, Ginny stood in her dressing gown over the stove, pouring two cups of tea. She jumped, surprised to see Ron there so suddenly.

"Ron! Merlin! You startled me. Wait-" She looked around Ron and into the den, a panicked look on her face.

"Where'd Hermione go? She was just there a moment ago more upset than I've ever seen her!" Ginny worried as she gasped when viewing Ron's face for the first the that night, viewing the raised, red handprint across his cheek.

Harry rounded the corner, wearing pants and a shirt with a dressing gown over it.

"Your face! Ron! What did you _do_?" She almost screamed the last portion, her mind quickly connecting the pieces of what happened that night. Ron cast a charm, reducing the swollen skin, wincing as it deflated.

"Gin, where's Hermione? I thought you said she was- What's going on?" Harry asked, seemingly dazed with their conversation.

Ron growled and threaded his fingers through his hair, clearly frustrated he had missed Hermione.

"We had an argument and, _shit!_ I really messed up! She took Rose and I thought she'd come here! Shit!" Ron cursed, horrified to know he hadn't a clue where she'd be next.

"She _WAS_ here! But, she's obviously not here anymore!" Ginny spat, fuming that Ron had done something to make Hermione upset, and now they hadn't a clue where she'd be.

"Wait, what? So, you had an argument and Hermione left with Rose? And then they came here, but, left before you arrived?" Harry put the pieces together in his distracted state.

"What was the argument about?" Harry asked warily after a few breaths.

"I- we- ugh! I went out to celebrate my promotion. I got a little carried away... I guess? Then Lavender showed up and gave me Rose's birth papers. Then I had a horrid migraine and went back to the flat and Hermione was angry I missed her work dinner and I was angry because I thought _I_ had Rose's real birth papers and I told herIwantedapaternitytestandsheslappedmeandleft." Ron explained hastily, not having the time to waste at the current moment. He stood watching the couple stare at him with shocked faces.

"You asked for a paternity test? You believed _that bitch_ over _Hermione_? What the FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Ginny screamed as she moved to slap her brother herself. Before she could do so, Harry moved in, wrapping his arms around her torso, holding the livid witch back. Ginny looked appalled.

"Did you even hear him? He asked for a fucking-" She raged at Harry scrambling in his arms.

"I heard him! Did you also hear the part about a migraine? Ron, when did it begin coming on? Who poured your drink? How'd you get rid of it?" Harry asked tenaciously while Ginny was so flabbergasted by his questions that she stopped struggling in his clutch.

"I dunno! Maybe just before Lavender came in? And Avery passed me the shot, the bartender gave me all the rest." Ron paused in panic of the recollection.

"You don't think-" Ron began.

"Yeah, I actually do, Ron. We need to get you to St. Mungo's to confirm it."

"No," the redhead spoke definitively, shaking his head. "I'm not doing _anything_ until I find Hermione and Rose!"

"What are the two of you talking about? He'll only need Mungo's after you let go of me!" Ginny started squirming relentlessly in Harry's arms again.

"He's been poisoned Ginny! It's all the same symptoms of Vincere Potestatem!" She stopped moving once again.

"What is that? I've never heard of it before," Ginny voiced, still angry, but, now softening slightly.

"It's a cursed potion. It causes the victim to be more susceptible to ideas by distracting them; literally translated _to win power_. We've heard of cases where the victim tries to fight it, creating chaos in their brain, likely showing to them in the form of a migraine. In the end, the victim usually loses, doing exactly what the potion, and the potion master wants them to. I think it happened in this case as well," Harry explained seriously.

Ron couldn't focus on that right now. He needed to find Hermione. He wasn't sure where she could have gone. He knew she couldn't have travelled far from his flat, since Apparating with a child over large distances could be dangerous; Hermione wouldn't risk harming Rose, no matter how upset and distracted she may be. He dashed to Harry's Floo, running a spell to read the recent locations voyaged. His gut sank as he read the most recent travel point.

"Ron! Where are you going? We need to figure out where she would have gone, Ron!" Harry shouted exasperated.

"It won't be easy. She obviously doesn't want to be found. Why else would she leave once she Apparated here? Ron would know this is the first place she'd go!" Ginny brought up, troubled for her best friend, and niece.

"She's gone to the Ministry."

* * *

Hermione stepped out of the fireplace into a tiny cozy cottage. Stepping into darkness, but for a light came from a massive flame over a rolling hill just beyond the cottage. Rose issued another cry. Hermione was sure it was because of the short distance Apparation, plus the addition of several Floo trips without rest… Possibly because of what she remembers from earlier that night...

A bell was ringing lightly, noting their arrival. She assumed the resident was probably still sleeping and hadn't awoken at the sound. Although, she had never been to the cottage before, she knew she'd be safe there. From the hurt, rejection, and pain she was running from.

"Shh, Rosie girl. It's alright, love." She rocked her daughter and held the large bundle tightly against her chest. Hermione had tears running down her face. But, she couldn't dwell on what had occurred that night. She had to be strong for her little one.

She wondered if she blew it when she Apparated to Harry's. She inadvertently set off the alarm, interrupting their romp upstairs, earning herself an angry Ginny; that is, until the redhead viewed her broken friend and crying niece. Hermione was unable to voice what had happened, so Ginny told her to calm down while she made some tea.

Ginny was gone for a few moments, in which Hermione assumed that she was warning Harry. During this time, Hermione realized if Ron came looking for her, she was precisely where he'd think she would go. And, she was not ready to be found. Shaking her head for her stupidity, she thought of another location that would make her harder to track. Wouldn't a place with hundreds of Floo points be the most difficult? She held in another sob and she stepped into the fireplace and traveled to the Ministry of Magic.

The bedroom door creaked open as the chirping bell became silent. The resident rubbed their eyes and viewed Hermione calming her daughter.

"Hermione?" They asked, surprised to see the witch in the wee hours of the morning, formally dressed, they also noted.

Hermione gave a watery smile to the figure.

"I'm sorry. This was the only place I could think of going," Hermione explained through her tears. The figure opened their arms and welcomed her into a warm embrace.

* * *

Harry followed Ron to the Ministry of Magic. Once they arrived, the pair stepped out from and viewed the massive expanse of fireplaces connected to the Floo network.

"Shit! It's going to take hours -days- to search all of these! Harry, what am I going to do? I've got to find her!" Ron panicked, feeling his heartbeat race in his chest.

"Go to Mungo's! I'll start searching and-" Harry began, immediately being cut off by Ron.

"No. I have to find her first!" Ron ran and began to check the fireplaces starting at the far end of the Ministry. Harry groaned with frustration and went to the individual offices and searched those. They worked through the night, searching all Floos to give them an idea of where the witch might have gone. The immense amount of Floo connections and the time searching was difficult enough. What made it even more problematic, was the fact that they had no idea what was a clue and what wasn't.

The early hours of the morning arrived and the men were still searching. Ministry workers were beginning to arrive for their sunrise shifts.

"Ron, we have got to get going. Tell Kensington about this so he can look for her. Right now, we've done all we can do," Harry explained, heading to the Auror Department to change into his work robes. Ron went immediately to Kensington's office, waiting there to speak with the Auror about finding the love of his life and their daughter.

* * *

It was now the early hours of the morning, but, Hermione hadn't slept at all. She checked on Rose who was sleeping deeply in her cot, wrapping herself in her dressing gown, and crept out of the bedroom of the small cottage. Making her way to the kitchen, she noticed a small breakfast keeping warm, as well as a steaming kettle on the stove.

"Wasn't sure what time you'd be up, but, knew you'd be an early riser. Always have been, right?" The figure spoke, sitting at the table, with a full cup of tea and a plate half full of eggs, fully dressed and ready to go for the day.

Hermione gave a small smile, and poured herself a cup of tea, sitting across the small table from the resident of the cottage.

"Did you sleep alright?" Hermione asked the figure.

"Yea, the couch is pretty comfortable," he responded, "What about you? How'd you sleep?"

"I didn't get much sleep…" Hermione whispered sadly.

"So, what did my daft little git of a brother do this time?" Charlie sighed, shoveling in another mouthful of eggs.

Hermione sighed and wrapped her dressing gown around her torso tighter recalling the night before.

"He came home drunk. I was angry with him because he didn't show up to the work proposal I'd been working the last few weeks on. We argued and he asked for a paternity test…" Hermione glanced up from her tea to see Charlie's shocked face.

"He… he asked you for a paternity test? How could he _not_ believe Rose is his?" Charlie asked thunderstruck.

Hermione bit her lip, and sighed.

"He is under the impression that _we_ were… _together_ in Australia," Hermione blushed, uncomfortable that she was speaking to Charlie about something intimate happening between them.

He sputtered his tea, choking it down gracelessly. Hermione waited as he settled.

"Us. _Together?_ Ron believed that?" He spoke utterly shocked; eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

"You're, what, seven? Six? Years younger than me?" Charlie asked, leaning back in his dining chair, just flabbergasted.

"I mean, not that you're not attractive or anything! It's just, you and Ron, you belong together! Everyone can see that!" Charlie explained, thinking it was the most obvious thing in the world. Hermione smiled sadly.

"I thought so too. But, perhaps we were all wrong."

She sighed then continued, "I told him that she was his daughter and he showed me a fake birth certificate. I mean, I know it's false. But, it did look quite realistic and I can see why Ro- _he_ was so upset," Hermione swallowed back some tears.

"I told him it was fake, and he said I was lying. That I only said he was Rose's father because you wouldn't settle down and that I would be looked at as," Hermione wiped more tears from her eyes and breathed in a shuddering breath.

"As some bloody slag," Hermione finished, releasing a sob and bit her lip, trying to contain the next one from escaping.

Charlie looked uncomfortably at the broken witch. He was unsure what to do at the moment, when she was sobbing in his dining room chair. He'd never really been much of a guy who helped a witch with her emotions. Instead he helped them with their _other_ needs. So, he was completely unequipped to handle this situation. He stood to clear his plate and refill her tea, bringing her a tissue. Still unsure, he pulled the chair next to her and cautiously patted her back.

"It'll uhh, be alright. Ron just needs a firm yank to pull his head from his arse and then everything will be fine," Charlie watched as Hermione's sobs grew harder, at his words. Just the opposite of what he'd intended.

"How about you, uhh. How about you take a refreshing shower before Rosie wakes up, yeah?"

Hermione lifted her head and watched Charlie with raw, red eyes. After a moment, she nodded and paced to the bathroom.

* * *

"What have you found out?" Ginny asked as soon as Ron Flooed in.

"Nothing. Kensington can't look into because of the trial this morning. I can't even think about attending that trail without throttling that bloody bitch," Ron growled.

"What about you? Did you check with everyone?" Ron asked, hopeful.

"I Flooed on over home, and Mum and Dad were still asleep. She wasn't there. I checked with Neville. George and Angelina, even the shop. Nothing. I Flooed Bill and Fleur, but, they haven't seen Hermione either. Perhaps she just needs some time to cool off, Ron. She clearly doesn't want to be found. Let her calm down and she'll come back. You need to be ready when she does. That means going to Mungo's and getting yourself looked at!" Ginny explained, now winded.

"I'll go back to the Ministry. Maybe she'll be in her office. She's not one to skip out on work," Ron responded, ignoring Ginny. He headed to the Floo.

"Ron! Listen to me! You need to…"

But, she was interrupted by the Floo coming to life and taking Ron with it.

* * *

Hermione gathered Rose, and placed her onto Charlie's lap to feed her breakfast.

"Unkee Charwee!" The tot giggled, pleased to see her uncle. Hermione was relieved at this, unsure at how her daughter would take the news that Ron wasn't there.

About halfway through her breakfast, a knock was heard at the door. Charlie and Hermione shared a look before the ginger handed the tot off to Hermione and paced to the door. Hermione held onto Rose tightly, unsure just what she would say if it was Ron.

Charlie opened the door to a tall woman who had mocha colored skin and long brown hair pulled into a large bun at the top of her head. She was wearing a similar outfit to Charlie, with animal hide to protect their exposed skin. Hermione caught a glimpse of her face, which was stunningly beautiful, complete with a massive smile spread across her features.

"Heya arse! Are you about ready to get on with the bloody dragons? Or are you still having your morning wank…" The woman's voice wandered off when she saw Hermione holding Rose, standing behind Charlie. Her face instantly fell, looking between Charlie and Hermione, her mind undoubtedly calculating the situation.

"Sophie, this is Hermione and her daughter Rose. My brother's girlfriend and daughter. Hermione, this is my friend Sophie," Charlie explained, carefully watching Sophie's reaction.

Hermione stepped forward, toward the woman still standing on the porch and extended her hand.

"It's nice to meet you," Hermione spoke sweetly, as the woman watched her skeptically.

"You as well," She shook Hermione's hand without smiling.

An awkward moment passed, before Sophie spoke again.

"Well, I best get on with my day." She gave a curt nod toward the pair, and shuffled away, toward the rolling hill.

Charlie glanced back toward Hermione, then snapped toward Sophie heading away.

"Look, I should- I need to speak with her…" Charlie spoke still looking at his retreating friend.

"Go. I'll be alright," Hermione assured him, while he grabbed his pack, and ran out the door to catch up to the witch. Hermione had to wonder if there were more to the pair's relationship than they had led on.

* * *

Ron was going mad. He rushed to Hermione's office. Only to see the door open and the room cast in darkness.

"She's not here today, love. Wasn't feeling well, poor thing," Her secretary explained, tutting before she went back to her paperwork.

Breathing heavily, he went to Avery's office, hoping to get down to the bottom of what had happened. After overhearing a few Aurors discussing how sloshed the man was last night, saying he couldn't even leave the pub, Ron instantly Apparated over.

"What room is Avery in?" Ron demanded, the witch at the bar.

"Room six," She replied surprised by the sudden intensity of the wizard.

Ron dashed up the stairs to the room, and waved his wand to unlock the door, breaking into the room. A scream came as Ron saw a woman straddling another figure on the bed. Her naked back moved as she rushed to cover herself with the sheet, leaving the, now evident, man below open to Ron's eyes. Ron cringed as he looked to see it was indeed the Auror he was looking for.

"What the fuck! Weasley!" Avery shouted while scrambling to cover himself.

"What did you do to my drink last night?" Ron yelled back, to the man he considered to be his mate until last night.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything to it!" Avery insisted, finally finding his pants among the clothing scattered across the floor.

"Tell me the truth damn it!" Ron screamed, not caring how insane he looked at this point.

"I swear! I didn't do anything! I just passed them out! I never even poured them!" Avery admitted, watching as the woman he was with was hastily getting dress and backing out of the room.

A moment passed while both men stood breathing heavily from their argument.

"Then who did?" Ron finally asked.

* * *

Charlie was still absent by the time Hermione had laid Rose down for her nap, leaving Hermione alone during the cold afternoon. Hermione searched for her novel when a wrapped package fell from her bag. She reached down to pick up the item, just now remembering what it contained.

She unwrapped the paper, revealing a small pile of photos from just a few weeks prior in Australia. The first one showed her family, as she held onto Rose, Ron's hand on her waist, as Hermione bounced Rose on her hip and pointed to the camera, smiling widely; the enchanted photo replaying the movements repetitively. The witch grinned while looking at the photo, remembering how perfect that day seemed. She flipped to the next photo, making her heart stop.

She was unaware the image was taken, assuming her mum only captured the photo once she told them where to stand. This one however, was displaying Ron swinging Rose through the water, allowing her toes to skim under, causing the salty ocean to fly up and rain back down upon them. The photo only captured the sides of their faces, but, Hermione could see the joy on Ron's face while she could almost hear her daughter screaming with laughter. She also noticed her own face, turned toward Ron and watching the pair with… awe.

Tears pushed at the back of her eyes as she moved the photo to the back of the pile. The next one didn't help much either. It showed them walking toward the camera, the pair of them holding hands, while Ron held their daughter… The last one did it in for the witch, seeing them, as a family. She watched herself tickle Rose's belly as the tot squirmed in her father's hold. Ron, looking down on the two with pride in his eyes. The way she molded into his side, her hands on his skin…

She dropped the photos back inside her bag, no longer caring if they were rumpled once inside. Her body racked with a sob. She pleaded for it to go away, but, the memories, included with all the intense emotions from the night before came flooding in. She laid back on the bed, letting the tears rush down her face, trying to stifle her cries with the pillow; letting her daughter sleep peacefully, away from the reality she would one day face.

* * *

"McLaggen is in on this!" Ron huffed as he entered Kensington's office. Late in the evening. The Auror stood, looking in disbelief at Ron.

"What have you been doing all day? Didn't care enough to show up at your hearing? We convicted her, by the way. Papers requiring that she never steps on Ministry property again, restraining paperwork, and parole for twenty years. I thought we did pretty well, no thanks to your support!" Kensington spat, beat after his long day.

"That's, that's great. But, this _is_ helping! Consider McLaggen, he spiked my drink at the pub last night with Vincere Potestatem. I went to Mungo's, and they verified it!" Ron shoved the parchment report into the Auror's hands. Kensington scanned the report hurriedly and sighed.

"This just said you were poisoned, not that McLaggen did it, Weasley," He sighed again, disappointed that he was getting next to nowhere with Ron.

"This doesn't, but, every Auror in the Special Forces department can make a report, say what they saw, Avery told me McLaggen poured the drinks! He did this, and perhaps this wasn't the only despicable thing he's been a part of," Ron explained, catching the Auror's interest.

...

An hour later, Ron was leaving the Auror's office. It was now very late, and Ron was exhausted. Physically, from running from place to place all day. Mentally, from trying to comprehend all that had happened in the last several hours. Emotionally, from the love of his life leaving once again… Ron shook his head and made his way to the Floo ports.

As he arrived back at his flat, he paused momentarily; hoping to hear the sound of his daughter squealing his name, or see Hermione grinning at him, working on dinner, or playing with their little one…

Instead he was met with silence.

Ron had to choke back a cry. Tears burned his eyes, and streamed down his tired cheeks. His legs began to give way, as he stumbled onto the padded chair Hermione liked to curl up and read in. He ran his hands over his face and shoved the heels into his eyes. His breathing was hard. He tried to calm his breaths, but, the stress and the worry he experienced was too much.

He thrust himself up, and yelled, kicking over the chair. His rage built as he shoved the parchment, toys, and books that littered the low table in front of the sofa, scuttling to the floor with a shout of anger. He reached for a pillow on the sofa to throw at something, when he saw a small item below it. He stopped, momentarily, and lowered the pillow, staring at the item. He lowered himself onto the sofa to pick the limp fabric up. The soft wool almost tickled his fingertips. He held his daughter's lamb in his hands, wondering how she was doing without it. Wondering just where she was. Where her mum was. If he would ever see them again…

Ron stood, now much too drained to turn the room over anymore. He set the lamb gently on his side table next to his massive bed. Making his way to the bath, he turned on the shower. He stripped and stepped beneath the pulsing heat of the water; cursing himself for all the mistakes he had made to lose her again.

* * *

Days had passed and nothing new had appeared. Ron was completely devastated. His family had convinced him that perhaps she needed a few days away. Although the family was unsure exactly why the witch had left in the first place. Causing them, specifically Molly, to be heartbroken, and concerned with where she had been.

Harry said he received a letter from Hermione saying she and Rose were safe; they just needed time. This helped calm their nerves a fraction, but, were still missing the pair. Ron had to settle with that for now. He continued on in the Auror Department, planning strategies and maneuvers they could use to apprehend the final few Death Eaters they had been searching for. Nightly, Ron couldn't sleep more than a few hours, before waking up restless. Instead, he would stay up with a lone candle being his light, and draft out possibilities where Hermione and Rose could be. He was a man obsessed. He needed to solve this so he could speak with them, and mend everything he had broken.

The sun had been up for a while, and Ron was still at it. He had taken a shower early on, knowing that he should show up to work sometime that day, even if he had the day off. The case they were managing was much too important for him to miss even a single day on. Ron stretched and looked from the dining table over to the den, where Rose's toys were. Overflowing from the wicker basket Hermione stored them in, were the dragons Rose often played with, given to her by her Uncle Charlie.

Something clicked in his brain then. He couldn't remember hearing from Charlie in the past several days. Ginny never mentioned checking if Hermione was with him.

 _Could Hermione possibly be in Romania with Charlie?_

He didn't waste another second, as he Apparated on the spot.

* * *

Hermione yawned, as she crept once more out of the small bedroom. She stood, counting to ten, before she relaxed against the door. Charlie took another bite of his apple and looked amused at the witch.

"I take it she went down this time?" He muffled through his apple-stuffed mouth. Hermione swore his manners could rival Ron's. She nodded, exhausted.

"Finally. She's just so tired, and extremely fussy. She hasn't taken a morning nap since she was a little over a year," Hermione sighed, rolling her neck to stretch it out.

"I reckon she's still missing Ron," Charlie mumbled, taking a final bite of his apple then tossing the core into the rubbish bin.

"She does. After the fit she had the other day…" Hermione shuddered, recollecting how upset Rose had been, just like when Ron went on his missions.

"It doesn't help that I managed to leave her lamb at home. That's what she clings to when Ro- her father is gone… I'm just happy she _finally_ went down. I-"

A knock was heard at the door.

Both pairs of eyes settled on the thick wood, internally knowing it was finally the time they had been forestalling.

Charlie nodded reassuringly at the bushy haired witch, who gave a shaky nod back. The redhead spanned the distance and opened the door, standing tall, eye to eye with Ron, and crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"Charlie, please. I need to speak with Hermione. I know she's here," Ron pleaded, trying to look past Charlie and into the small cottage.

"We need to talk first. How could you think we would do that to you? She bloody loves you! And I'm your brother, who has _always_ been loyal to you! How could you believe that we would betray you?" Charlie questioned, watching as Ron deflated with each chastisement.

"I was poisoned!" Ron shouted, which changed Charlie's demeanor.

"Poisoned? ...You're sure about that?" Charlie asked, hopeful that it explained his sudden change in behavior the night before.

"Yes. I went to St. Mungo's and they ran a diagnosis. I have paperwork and everything. I'm sorry for what I did, but, it's not entirely my fault! Please, let me see Hermione!" Ron pleaded, feeling more desperate now that she was this close to him.

Charlie thought about his brother's words carefully. Knowing that more than anything, he wanted to believe his younger brother. He glanced back momentarily, then stepped aside to allow the wizard entrance. Ron quickly rushed past him and into the cottage; eyes searching rapidly for Hermione. She was standing in the den, leaning against the wall; on the dining table, a cup of tea discarded, looking as if its master had been away from it for a while. She looked beat tired; much like she looked after she appeared on his doorstep asking for his help saving their young daughter.

"Mione," Ron breathed. A wave of relief rushed over him as he stepped closer toward her. However, he noticed her body flinch at his sudden movement. Ron knew that couldn't be good. He slowed his breathing and took in her massive eyes filled to the brim with emotions: hurt, anger, and disappointment.

"I'll, uh, just be out here. If you need anything," Charlie's voice caused Ron to jump. He hadn't remembered his brother was there, as he was too focused on Hermione. Ron put his sole focus on her once more and began.

"Mione, I am so sorry. I never meant a word I said, and I shouldn't have gone out with my mates, and I know it's utter shite what Lavender was saying, because neither of you would ever do that to me. Someone spiked my drink and it made me so angry and believe things I never would-"

"What potion, exactly, was slipped into your drink?" Hermione spoke for the first time since the redhead arrived. Ron's heart throbbed at her voice; thrilled to be hearing it again, when he feared he wouldn't have the chance.

"Vincere Potestatem," Ron explained, readying the paperwork to show Hermione.

"It's this potion that-"

"I know what potion it is. But, here's the thing," She spoke with such formality; absolutely nothing personal in her voice. Her eyes looking away, anywhere from his. His stomach sank.

"Whatever concept or idea that the potion brewer wanted to plant inside their victim needed to already be present before the potion was administered. It only allows an idea to fester and grow. Not, for an idea to be planted in the first place," She finished finally glancing up to meet his gaze.

Ron didn't know what to say to that. He had his doubts when Hermione entered his life again and discovered that his brother left with her. He was jealous; worried his elder brother would swoop in and steal Hermione away from him, after he had just got her back. That insecurity was pushed far back now; he hadn't thought of it for weeks... He decided to tread carefully.

"I realize that. And I'm so sorry, love. I shouldn't have even had it as a consideration in my mind. I know you and Charlie _never_ did anything together. Neither of you would do anything like that. It was wrong of me, and I'll never think something so horrible again. Please, Mione... I'm so sorry," Ron begged; his honesty caused tears to push behind his eyes, the stress and anxiety from the past 82 hours flooding over him.

Hermione just stared hard at him, with a silence passing between the pair. Ron knew that stare. The one she gave him at Hogwarts when she was furious with something he had done. The stare that he knew he really screwed up, because beneath that hard state, she was trying as hard as she could not to cry. Finally, she glanced away; her jaw tensing and her lip quivering, now staring hard out the window.

A pregnant silence occupied the room. Ron wasn't sure if he should push, or let her be. He had to be cautious in what he said or did, or run the risk of losing her once more.

"Hermione," Ron whispered, finally regaining control over his tears.

"No. I need time," she spoke, her voice cracking with raw emotion.

Ron's stomach clenched even more. But, he had to keep recalling what Ginny had told him.

 _She's safe._

 _She'll probably need time._

"Can I see Rose?" Ron asked, unsure how Hermione would respond to the request.

He saw her reach up to wipe a fallen tear, sniffing a little. His gut seemed to constrict even tighter in anticipation. He wasn't sure how any of this would play out. However, he did know if she denied him seeing his own child, it didn't seem promising.

"I don't think it would be the best time right now. She's resting," Hermione spoke as she raised her chin, summoning her courage to stand tall.

Ron started to panic. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. He was going to marry Hermione and live with Rose and her, and have more ginger haired babies. He had the ring in his damn pocket! He planned the rest of their lives together. This... his terrible mistake, and their arguing... her rejecting his wish to see their daughter... that wasn't supposed to happen.

"Hermione, _please_ , I need to see her. I-"

He was interrupted by a vibrating sound, a bright light shining out of his pocket. He was breathing heavily, still looking pleadingly at Hermione. When she looked as if she wouldn't budge, he finally removed his eyes from her and took the glowing coin from his pocket.

Reading over the script, she cursed under his breath. The Special Forces were commanding him immediately. They were going to enact an emergency raid. Ron knew this case, as he had been the lead for months. This was the one that once it was ended, he could finally be done with his position at the Special Forces. Ron ran a hand through his hair, causing it to become even more disheveled.

He looked once more at Hermione, who he had caught watching him read the enchanted coin. She snapped her eyes back up to his, and with all the mixed emotions her eyes were swimming with, concern was now added to the combination.

"I have to go," Ron stated, wanting to see how she'd react.

Her arms stayed crossed, and a casual look remained on her features. Ron sighed, wanting anything in the world but to leave. He now understood she would need time and possibly space, to sort things out. After all, she was Hermione. The one to make lists, and triple check everything, and have a solid plan, with three back up plans. He was the spontaneous one. So, he could be, well, he wouldn't quite say content, but, _okay_ , if he got no further for the time being with her. Hermione and Rose were safe. They were safe, and she wasn't completely shutting him out. She could fend for herself, and Charlie was here to protect her as well. After all, he was leaving for the two he loved the most. For a better future for all of them. Ron's brain flickered to a thought that Hermione could leave. Disappear and Ron would once again be on a chase to locate her. He shuddered, shaking the thought from his head. If he continued it, he'd never leave.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. We'll figure this out. I promise, Hermione," he sighed, then continued, pacing a few steps closer to her. Now, just an arm's length away.

"I love you, Mione," and before she could react, he leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on her forehead. Turning quickly, he rushed to the door and outside to where he Apparated away.

Just after he stepped out the door, Hermione whispered, "I lov-" Sucking in a sharp breath as she heard the telling crack of Apparation.

* * *

Hermione awoke in the middle of the night with a start. Once she realized where she was, the tightness in her chest started to ease a bit, as her breathing continued its shuddering motion. She instantly ran from the bed and threw open the bedroom door into the cottage's den, then barged straight into the only bathroom in the cottage. She hastily moved the loo's lid before emptying the contents of her stomach into it. She gasped and sputtered, not caring how loud she was being. After the episode, she shakily stood to rinse her mouth and splash cold water on her face and neck.

"Hermione?" Charlie appeared in the washroom's doorway, rubbing his eyes and looking at her blearily. Hermione's hands continued to shake as she attempted to put more of the refreshing water on her neck. In her disposition, it splashed onto her loose tee, causing patches to remain damp.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked, now awake enough to see his friend's predicament. Hermione shook her head vehemently.

Her heart continued to race, stomach churned, lungs constricted.

 _Something is wrong._

"No. Something is wrong," Hermione gasped out, causing Charlie to watch her cautiously, while reaching to help her sit on the porcelain tiles. He summoned a glass of water and a cool cloth, placing it on her forehead and handing her the glass; causing her to spill it halfway down herself.

"What's wrong, what is it?" Charlie asked worried as he had never seen the witch this upset before.

Hermione tried to calm her breathing when she had a sudden urge to get to the bedroom. She almost knocked Charlie backwards as she jumped up and sprinted to her destination. Her eyes scanned the room, trying to decipher why her gut had pulled her in. She reached the edge of the cot, peeking down at her still slumbering daughter.

Rose seemed to be resting peacefully, other than her face being scrunched in her sleep; which wasn't entirely abnormal. Hermione thought she should feel calmer, knowing her daughter was fine. Yet, she still felt the unnerving churn of her stomach, and rapid beat of her heart. She wandered to the bed, perched on the side and bent down to retrieve the nappy bag.

"Hermione! What's going on?" He whispered harshly, trying not to wake his niece, who her mother had only gotten to sleep an hour prior.

Hermione ignored him as she pulled out the enchanted coin. It was dull, and lifeless. For some reason, not what she expected to find. She lowered her hand, and pondered what she had just experienced.

"Hermione?" Charlie questioned, even more concerned at the witch's uncharacteristic behavior.

At that precise moment, the coin lit up, with vigor. It shone brightly, however, the light emitted from it was deep red, unlike its usual golden glow.

A gasp shuddered the coin, as the words appeared blurry and unreadable. But, the voice that came through was immediately recognizable, as gut wrenching as it was.

"Mione, I-I'm so-rry."

Hermione gasped and covered her mouth in shock with her free hand. It was Ron. Yet, she had never heard his voice this raspy and distressed...

The coin shuddered a gasp again, this time a gurgling sound followed.

"I l-love you, m-mor-re than anyth-ing. Te-ell Rosie I love h-her... take c-care of her..."

Hermione screamed as the voice faded out.

Charlie rushed forward as he watched the entire thing.

"What happened? Where is he?" Charlie demanded, not currently caring about his volume as Rose was now waking fitfully from her slumber.

She tapped the coin shakily, and responded back, "Ron! Where are you? I'll get help. Oh, _please_ , Ron... RON!"

She shuddered as she paused to wait for a reply.

Nothing came.

"Ron's hurt! I-I must get to him. I have to find him!" Hermione sobbed, feeling even more panicked than she had before.

A silver stag illuminated the room approaching Hermione hurriedly.

"Hermione, Ron's been hurt badly! They're transferring him to St. Mungo's now. Hur-"

But, Hermione dashed to the Floo, running through the Patronus and causing it to dissipate away.

"Mummy!" Rose cried from her cot. Charlie swiftly picked the tot up, and caught Hermione before she stepped into the Floo.

"Hey! What about Rose?" Charlie looked anxious at the thought of handling the fussy tot alone.

Hermione looked at her daughter who had tears pouring down her cheeks. She lifted her chubby fists to rub her eyes, then stretched her arms out to be held by her Mum. Hermione wanted to be with Rose, but, she had to get to St. Mungo's immediately.

"Please Charlie. Watch her for a bit, I've got to- I have to-" Hermione felt the hot tears rush down her face.

"Okay. Go, I'll get her stuff together and bring her along. Go." Charlie nodded, adjusting the upset child in his arms. Hermione blew a kiss to Rose, who was still crying for her. With a broken heart, she stepped into the Floo and was engulfed by the familiar green flames taking her to St. Mungo's.

* * *

 **A/N: So, I know this isn't much better than the last chapter... But, these two chapters are definitely the most dramatic. Bear with it, and trust me please!**

 **Last chapter received a whopping 22 reviews! I enjoyed reading them all, and I want to thank _every one of you_ for sticking with this story, even though I am not making it easy... I appreciate you all! **

**More (and happier) times are coming,**

 **Scarlet**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing of hers!**

 **A/N: Chapter 37's email notification did not send. I tried to PM all followers, but, only made it so far. You'll need to go back and read the previous chapter to understand this one!**

 **Chapter 38**

Hermione rushed into St. Mungo's, instantly heading to the emergency ward. She sucked in a breath when she saw Harry, haphazardly dressed and sitting in a padded chair in the waiting area. His head was in his hands; fingers resting near his hairline.

"H-Harry?" Hermione whispered, apparently loud enough for Harry to hear her a few meters away. He stood and closed the distance between them, quickly enveloping his best friend in his arms. Hermione hugged him tightly back, while more tears spilt from her eyes.

"Harry?" She asked, terrified of what her childhood friend would tell her. He squeezed her a little tighter, before releasing her from the hold, and instead, rested his hands on her upper arms.

"He's alive," Harry uttered.

Hermione's mind raced to consider how serious the situation was if the first thing Harry told her was that Ron was alive.

"Here, let's sit down…"

Hermione's stomach continued to clench with concern as Harry led her over to the padded chairs. The room was empty, as it was the middle of the night. Their steps were soft on the tile floor. She sat, dazed. Her eyes stared at Harry, wide with worry.

Harry wiped his face, clearly still tired from being woken in the middle of the night; added on was the stress and fear about his best friend.

"They don't know the full extent yet, but, what we do know is he was hit by some curse. They said he was thrown into a wall, with debris falling on him as well," Hermione gasped, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Oh, Ron!" She saw the water pool in her eyes, before streaming down her face.

"I know. It's…it's really bad Hermione. The healer came out a few moments before you got here. He said there's broken bones everywhere. His ribs, a few fractures in his arms; one of his legs they said was completely shattered. They will have to remove the shards littering it, and then regrow the bone. His spine's what they're worried about the most... The organs are bruised, some are punctured… But," Harry took a deep breath, pausing to shake his head not believing any of this was real. Breathing deeply once more, he grounded himself for the final bit of information he was told.

"He hasn't woken since he was brought here. They said his vitals were fluctuating rapidly..." Harry reached over and covered one of Hermione's hands.

"They're unsure if he'll make it to the morning," Harry whispered, moving his glasses shakily as he wiped a tear from his eye.

Hermione's jaw clenched as she sucked in a tight breath. It was almost as if her lungs were shutting down; her body forgetting how to systematically function. She shuddered as an aching sob tore through her. Harry sniffled, and went forward to hold the witch. She let the anguish come completely undone, then. Letting all the hurt, pain, and torment come out on the shoulder of the raven-haired man.

...

Time passed slowly, but, eventually her tears lessened, and her sobs retreated to only hiccups. She laid her head on Harry's shoulder, as he cradled her with one arm around her body.

A distant ding came from down the corridor, alerting that another magical folk had Flooed to St. Mungo's. Hermione heard the cries echoing in the empty space, coming closer toward them. As they came into view, Charlie was rushing toward the pair seated in the waiting area. He was carrying his niece, who was sobbing in his hold. Her dummy perched just on the tip of her lips, ready to fall at any sudden movement. He had wrapped her in a blanket and packed inside was one of her dinosaur stuffed toys.

Hermione sat up straighter, as Charlie approached them, a terrified look on his face.

"Is he..." He asked dismally over the tot's wails.

"He's alive," Harry filled in, which Hermione was extremely grateful for.

Charlie blew a breath of relief. Adjusting the tot in his hold. Rose wept more, turning to see her Mum sitting below her. As soon as she processed the thought, the tot scrambled to release herself from the confines of the article, dropping her dummy in the folds of it, and reached her arms out to Hermione desperately.

"Mum-mummy!" Rose hiccupped falling further into her leaning away from Charlie.

Hermione instantly reached up and retrieved her daughter, who snatched to her mum's body, clinging tightly to her. Once settled, Charlie handed her the blanket which she wrapped around the child's body. Taking the dummy, she placed it back into her mouth, as her cries became nonexistent and her breathing mellowed out.

"Sorry about that. I tried to get her to calm down, but, she wasn't having it. Stubborn little sprog she is," Charlie chuckled, growing grim as the moments passed.

"Do Mum and Dad know?" He asked the pair, wondering why the room was so empty. Hermione looked up from kissing Rose's soft, ginger curls; breathing in her comforting scent. She hadn't had the time to wonder why the Weasleys weren't there. She turned to face Harry, seeking the answer as well.

Harry swallowed and looked guilty.

"Well, I was notified as Ron's emergency contact. It happened a while ago... he didn't want his parents to be the first ones to know if something happened to him. Anyways, I thought Hermione should be the first to know. I was going to contact the rest of them after things settled a bit. Thank Merlin, Ginny's at an event, or she would have known when I did," Harry explained.

"I suppose now's as good of a time as ever to notify them," Harry commented, slipping his arm from around Hermione's shoulders and pacing away to send the Patronus.

Charlie blew a loud breath and slowly sat in the seat next to Hermione. Rose seemed to jump in Hermione's hold as she was startled by the noise in her partial sleep. Hermione made calming sounds and whispered that is was alright, rocking her soothingly.

But, it was not alright. Ron was hurt - _badly_ hurt- so much so, that they weren't sure if he'd survive. Hermione had to wonder why they had it so difficult while others seemed to have it so much smoother.

The sitting pair glanced toward the double doors labeled _emergency ward_ as a loud commotion bustled when a bell sounded off, muffled, behind the boundaries. Hermione held onto Rose tighter then, allowing a few more tears to fall while her daughter wasn't watching. Charlie seemed to be holding his breath as he stared at the doors with intensity. After a few moments, the bell stopped.

Hermione hadn't a clue what that meant, but, she tried to think only positive thoughts. That Ron would make it through; that he would keep his promise and always come back to his girls.

...

The Weasley family arrived in bunches when they received the notification. Harry took the lead and told everyone what he knew. Gasps and cries were spread around the waiting area. Charlie left to go help his family in any way he could. Hermione stayed. Eyes trained on the floor, her lips hovering over her daughter's forehead. Tears slipped from her eyes every so often. She let them spill, not bothering to wipe them from her face.

"Oh, Hermione!"

The witch managed to glance up, viewing the Weasley matriarch shuffling toward her with a red, tear stained face. Molly took the seat beside her, placing a kiss to her temple, and lacing an arm around the witch's shoulders.

"You're back! And Rosie. I missed you both so much, dear," Molly whispered, noticing the sleeping child resting against Hermione's chest.

Hermione attempted a slight smile, failing by only pressing her lips together heard to prevent another sob from escaping.

"Why did you leave again? What happened, love?" Molly probed, wanting to focus on something other than her son's condition; knowing that if she set her thoughts on that, she wouldn't be able to go on.

"Molly, this isn't the time," Harry scolded gently, yet, having his full presence of an Auror.

Hermione reached up and wiped a falling tear. Molly watched the witch and nodded her head.

"You're right. We should be focused on..." The matriarch broke into sobs again. After seeing this, Arthur quickly paced over and helped Molly up and away from Hermione and Harry.

Harry glanced over to Hermione, her head still tucked, eyes closed, giving a kiss to her daughter's hairline. He slipped from Ginny, who came immediately at Harry's Patronus, whispering something to her, before she nodded, and went to her family. Harry sighed as he sat beside her once again.

"How are you holding up?" Harry whispered, although the family seemed to be occupying the other parts of the room instead of listening in on their conversation.

Hermione swallowed. Harry knew she was hardly keeping it together, but, wanted to know how he could help.

"I just wish we would have an update or something by now. I feel like we've been waiting forever," she mumbled.

Harry nodded, understanding what she was feeling.

"He'll pull through, Hermione. He's strong. And... he has something to fight for." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Hermione nodded, and once again leaned her head against Harry's shoulder, internally wishing that it was currently the man she was in love with, instead of her surrogate brother.

…

The family waited. Hours passed. Each member was dealing with their stress differently. Bill and Fleur stayed together, whispering to each other in some corner chairs. Ginny and Percy helped Molly and Arthur. She often took them for walks, or she would put a comforting arm around Molly as she wept, and Arthur left by himself. Hermione knew Ginny would have preferred to be with Harry, as worried as they both were. But, Harry must have told her that he needed to do this for Hermione, which Ginny understood.

Percy mainly stayed in the room, often looking like he was unsure what to do the entire time while dealing with his parents. George might have been the most heartbreaking of them all, as he sat alone, hands clasped, and staring hard at the ground; Angelina sitting a few chairs away from him, or comforting the other family members. Sometimes he would get up and walk out. Not uttering a word the entire time, but, always returning to the seat with two empty ones beside him. But, to Hermione it was Charlie. He began pacing in a repetitive line, ruffling his hair in the process. This annoyed Hermione more than she could say, but, she couldn't voice a word, realizing it's just what Ron did when he was worried about something.

Percy made rounds to get food for the family, and tea. Although, no one really had an appetite. If they did eat, it was just a nibble or two. Rose woke later than her usual time. She fussed and was puzzled to see her entire family in one room that wasn't the Burrow. Harry suggested she see some other family members to give Hermione some time, which she used to change and wait some more. Rose played with her uncles and aunts, going for walks, George even plucked the tot and took her to get a few biscuits; something that Hermione would never allow that early in the morning. As much as they tried, Rose just wanted to be snuggled and held. She hadn't a care about whatever else they tried. The tot always seemed to end up back with her mum, sensing something was off.

Nine hours later, two healers came out to introduce themselves to the family. The woman, Healer Driscoll, and the man, Healer Croft. They were teamed on Ron's case since it was so extensive.

"We'd like to speak with the Weasley family," Healer Croft spoke. He must have been in his seventies or eighties, tall and lean, with a small amount of white hair poking out from beneath his surgical cap. He peered out to see the mass of red haired people, save for the few who married into the family, and the brunette witch sitting with the raven-haired man.

"Well, they're all Weasleys, you see. Except for us… I'm his best friend, and this is his… girlfriend, and the mother of their daughter," Harry explained to the healer; considering that 'girlfriend' just wasn't enough to explain the relationship and bond between Ron and Hermione. The family gathered closer.

"Oh. In that case, we have an update on Ronald Weasley," He turned to look at the other healer. She looked as if she was in her fifties; her hair was in a muggle pixie cut with lightly greying hair threaded through her black locks. She was shorter than Healer Croft, but, just as thin. She wore spectacles that she removed when she began speaking.

"Ron has been through a massive amount of trauma. He is alive, which was not guaranteed when he came to us in the early hours this morning. We mended over twenty bones, and thirteen organs. They will all be sore for some time, but, should be able to fully heal. We were able to stop all internal bleeding after a few scares… His leg that took the majority of the hit was completely shattered. We removed all the bone fragments, leaving no bones left there. They will have to be regrown, which is quite a long process and not a pleasurable one either. It will grow back rather quickly, but, the time it takes to strengthen and go back to normal activity could be months... We've healed several damaged vertebrae in his lower spine but, won't know the full effectiveness of the treatment until..." Healer Driscoll stopped then, taking a deep breath. Hermione saw her face change to a much more serious look than she was wearing before. She knew the worst news had yet to come.

"Ron has not yet woken... We took him off all sedatives, and any patient who is on such, should have roused. However, Ron is in a very serious state and perhaps his body is too overwhelmed for him to wake, causing him to be in this coma."

The family let the news sink in. Some being relieved that his major internal injuries had been healed. Others, focused on the thought that Ron was comatose.

"In the event that Ron does wake, we-" Healer Croft continued in his partner's silence. But, was cut off by George.

"What do you mean _in_ _the event_? He'll wake up, won't he?" George questioned hotly.

"There is a chance that Ron will wake," Healer Driscoll stepped in, shooting a disappointing glance at her partner. She now had to calm the family down.

"However, there is a real possibility that Ron could remain in the comatose state indefinitely. We will have to watch and monitor him constantly for the next few days before we can make a confident analysis on his chances of waking."

The family stood there quietly. Molly burst into tears once more, leaning into Arthur's embrace, while Ginny rubbed her mum's back; her own tears streaming down her face.

"As I was saying, if he wakes, we won't know what his mental capabilities will be. He could wake completely normal, just a headache. Or he could be mentally challenged, not remembering his life or specific aspects of it. Worst case would that he would be mentally incapable of caring for himself; unable to speak or do little or any motor functions without assistance. We cannot do the scans on his brain until a few days on. With his damaged vertebrae in his lower spine, that could leave him paralyzed. There is a real chance full body, but, it would most likely be his lower body. But, with my quick analysis, he might have been saved from that. Now, I must get back to let the staff know of his regimen. He will be moved into intensive care momentarily. Good day."

With that Healer Croft, nodded, and walked briskly away. Leaving a heartbroken Weasley family in his wake. Hermione was stunned by the analysis of the man she loved. Her brain felt so fuzzy with its lack of proper rest; making it much more difficult to process everything she was told.

The family began to ask questions to an astounded Healer Driscoll. She turned to see her partner entering the emergency ward, leaving her to deal with the mess he had caused.

"I want to apologize for Healer Croft's behavior. He wasn't hired for his social skills. I'm afraid his brilliant brain left little in that category. He told you all the possibilities... not the ones we _think_ will happen. Yes, there is a chance Ron won't wake. But, I am a firm believer that patients who are in the same state as Ron, push through when they have their loved ones around. Now, we can't have you all go in at once. But, we can have two at a time. And I'm afraid I'm going to have to limit it to close family members only. As the days progress, we can alter that rule accordingly. I'll show you all to the intensive care unit and bring the first two visitors in," Healer Driscoll nodded, and smiled reassuringly.

The family followed the healer to intensive care. Harry stood to follow, when he realized Hermione was still sitting with Rose, taking a kip on her torso.

"Hermione, aren't you coming?" He asked Hermione cautiously.

She shook her head negatively. Harry ruffled his brows and cocked his head to the side.

"You heard Healer Driscoll. Only immediate family members. I'm not his family. I'll just stay here and-" Harry cut in.

"No. You're going Hermione. We will see him. We've been his family since we were at Hogwarts." Harry commanded, causing Hermione's tears to spill from her eyes. Harry sighed and crouched in the chair next to her.

"Do you know how desperate he was to find you, Hermione? He went mad looking for you. For Rose. You two are the most important people to him. He regrets everything that happened that night. He told me hundreds of times that he wished he could go back and prevent it from happening. But, it happened. And now we're here. We can't change anything that's already happened. What we can do is help Ron now. You heard what the healer said. He needs loved ones by his side so he can make it out of this."

Harry set his hand on Hermione's arm, causing her to finally look in his tear-filled eyes.

"If I know Ron, and I think I do, then the person that can heal him, is _you_."

Harry watched the witch. Her face unmoving.

"What do you say, Hermione?"

She came back from her dazed faze.

"Okay," she whispered, nodding gently.

Harry stood and helped Hermione stand as well. She readjusted the tot, who still clung to her worn jumper, and the three made their way to the intensive care unit.

…

As they entered the intensive care ward, Hermione noticed there were a few more families in the waiting area. Hermione took a seat while Harry went to speak with the healer; Arthur and Molly were inside with Ron.

Hermione sat quietly while she waited. Moments later, the heads of the Weasley household came bursting through the doors weeping uncontrollably; Molly more so than Arthur. He lead them down the corridor to take a walk. Bill stood next, looking at Charlie with a grim face. Both men entered the room, after the healer checked Ron's vitals. Harry appeared at her side again.

"She will allow us both entrance to see him. She's heard how close the three of us are, from Hogwarts and such, so she'll allow it," Harry stated, while Hermione's heart gave a leap.

"I, erm... I think I should go in with Ginny. She wouldn't admit it, but, I think she needs me in there with her. I can then go in with you too, if you'd like."

"You go with her. I think I'd rather go in alone anyways," Hermione explained softly.

Harry nodded his head in understanding.

Charlie and Bill came out next, both red eyed, and fiercely serious. George and Percy went next, receiving a comforting pat on the back from each exiting brother.

Hermione glanced to her right, holding a small magazine table. Perched on the stack was a copy of the Daily Prophet. Her stomach churned when she saw the cover. Displayed on the front was a photo of Ron at the pub... by what he was wearing, it must have been the night he was poisoned. Her eyes trailed the thick print on the parchment.

 ** _Love or Lost? Has our favorite war coupling called it quits?_**

 _Rumor has it that it has finally been confirmed that the alleged child of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger is not Mr. Weasley's at all, but instead his brother's. Talk about brotherly competition. Now, Ronald Weasley is in the emergency ward at St. Mungo's while Miss Granger has once again come up MIA. What's in store next for our most dramatic couple? How did this come out in the open? Find out on page six..._

Hermione felt a growl spark in her throat, clinging a bit tighter to her daughter.

At that time, George and Percy paced out of the room; both with tear stains on their face. Harry stood and wrapped his arm around Ginny before making their way inside.

The wait was weighing heavy on Hermione. She knew just from the faces of his siblings, that the outlook for Ron was bleak. Trying to stay positive, and having a mind for rational situations and outcomes, was not an easy thing to manage.

Time must have passed quickly while Hermione was lost in her thoughts. Before she knew it, Ginny and Harry were exiting. Ginny was a crying mess, as Harry did his best to console her while keeping himself together. Hermione took a deep breath, seeing the healer slip into the room, as she had done after each pair of visitors left.

Harry caught Hermione's eye and silently asked if she needed him to go with her. Hermione swallowed as she shook her head no. Ginny needed Harry right now. He nodded once, and led the redhead out of the room.

"Do you want me to take her?" Charlie asked, glancing down at the still sleeping child on her chest. Hermione shakily nodded, passing Rose to her uncle gently, both desperately pleading they wouldn't wake the tot. The last thing Hermione needed was to walk in with her and the tot wake to see Ron's state... whatever that was. She stood and paced to the door. The healer slipped from the room, looking slightly disappointed before glancing up and flashing a reassuring smile at the witch. Once Hermione entered, she froze with what she saw in an instant.

Yes, she expected it to be bad. But, who could really prepare themselves to see something so gut wrenching? And this was _after_ he'd been seen by the healers. Perhaps it wasn't as bad as she thought, but, instead just felt the clenching of her stomach and thudding of her heart because it was who she saw in such a state. She could only imagine the cuts, grime, and bruises that littered his body before they allowed her to see him; now, they were mostly healed other than the deeper ones. He was lying on the bed, his body covered in different wooden holdings, keeping the broken and separated bones in place. Several magical transparencies swirled above him. She imagined they were finding their locations to heal him, or at least keeping him stable.

She didn't notice her legs giving out until she backed into the door, leaving it to be clicked shut. She leaned against the door, giving herself a moment to collect herself. The tears seemed to stay at bay for now, but, that didn't stop her stomach from churning or her heart to clench until it physically hurt. Closing her eyes and taking deep breaths, allowed her the calm she needed to approach him. She walked close, standing at the foot of the bed, peering closer at the ginger. Then, she made her way to his left side; no broken arm to be found there.

She gazed at his face. He looked as if he were sleeping. But, no quirk of a smile was resting there; just a stone expression. She reached and gingerly swept a lock of his disheveled red hair from his forehead, feeling an internal shock. She pulled her hand back swiftly, unsure what she had felt. She glanced at the magical swirls above his body skeptically, and reached for his hand. As she slipped it into his, she saw no disturbance with the colorful magic, so she ignored them and focused on Ron.

"Ron," Hermione whispered, holding his hand firmly, "You need to come back to us. Everyone here... they're so upset..." she inhaled shakily, squeezing his appendage a tad harder.

"Don't do this to us, Ron. Don't do this to Rose and I... We need you here," by this time, tears were spilling down her soft cheeks.

"She can't grow up without a daddy, not now that she has you in her life. And... and... I can't do this without you," she ended in a whisper. She sniffled loudly, and rather unladylike. Not that she had any energy to care for that matter. She turned her face to wipe it on the jumper she had changed into during the restless night. The witch returned her swollen eyes and splotchy face to the man resting on the bed.

"Come back to us, Ron, please... I..."

The door quietly opened, although it wasn't sudden, Hermione snatched her hand away instantly, unsure whether she was permitted to touch the current patient she was visiting. Healer Driscoll stepped into the room and viewed Hermione wiping at her tears. She smiled sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, Miss Granger, but, that is all the time for visiting at the current moment," Hermione nodded, and paced to the door, stopping in the doorway to glance back once more at the ginger lying unconscious under the hospital's covers. She then turned and made her way to her previous chair, as the healer proceeded into Ron's room to run more tests.

…

Around dinner, the family began to disperse. Returning home, after much convincing, for food and rest, with strict orders to be contacted if anything had changed. Soon, it was only the heads of the Weasley family, along with Harry and Charlie.

Harry had taken Rose for some supper as Hermione had requested she'd stay in the waiting area. Harry carried a bag full of several meals in one arm, while walking slow enough for the tot who was clinging to his free hand.

"I get dinner Mummy! I big helper unkee 'arry!" The tot trilled as she stood proudly before her mum, hoping to see a smile spread across her features at her accomplishment.

Hermione plastered on a faux grin, not quite reaching her eyes, nonetheless fooling the child of her true emotions; something she had plenty of practice with in her daughter's early years.

"You are a big helper, aren't you?" Hermione held her daughter's face in her hands gently, gazing into her blue pools as she swiped a crumb off her cheek and pressed a kiss to her pert nose.

"Uh huh!" Rose agreed happily, "We go home now Mumma?" Rose asked as she escaped Hermione's careful hold, and began pulling the well packed nappy bag across the tile floor.

Hermione hesitated, not quite ready to go home. She needed to be there, to hear first thing if something changed about Ron. But, she was worried she wasn't doing what was best for Rose. She shouldn't be around all this stress. She had been away from home for too long, and Hermione knew her daughter was getting anxious. Hermione heaved a sigh, as Rose smiled joyously up at her Mum.

"Soon, sweetheart. We need to eat first," Hermione scooped up the tot, placing a peck to her cheek.

"Well, Rosie, you could come sleepover at Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's house. I bet she'd let you wear your flower girl dress again," Harry suggested, removing the containers and passing them out among the remaining family. He glanced at Hermione, trying to find a way his friend could stay there and her daughter occupied elsewhere.

"Fower girl dwess?" Rose asked, obviously interested in her uncle's proposal.

Harry nodded, "Uh, huh. But, it's up to Mummy after all."

"Mummy? Sweepover pwease?" Rose gazed up at Hermione, her eyes glittering and hopeful. Hermione managed a smile at the tot, who stuck her bottom lip out, pleadingly.

"Of course, darling. You can go after dinner."

"Yay! I wear fower girl dwess!" She sang happily, jumping on her feet.

Arthur and Molly both grinned gently at the small girl; glad that their grandchild wasn't too jumbled by her worried family members.

The family continued to eat their dinner while Hermione and Harry planned the night. The witch would be staying as late as she was allowed, then going back to Harry and Ginny's to spend the night as well. As Harry collected the meal tins to dispose of in the nearest rubbish bin, Healer Driscoll walked into the waiting area.

"Ms. Granger?" She called, causing the family to look up, eager to see Ron's healer. Molly instinctively stood up, anxious at the witch's words. Arthur sat watching with intent eyes while he continued to hold Rose on his lap. Hermione registered the woman's words, and stood as well.

"Yes?" Hermione responded, surprised that she was the one the healer was asking for.

"I'd like to speak with you, if I may."

Hermione stood from her seat, watching the doctor carefully; her face remaining still, and not giving any clues as to if it were good or bad. Retreating from the family, she glanced over her shoulder to see their slightly astonished, and apprehensive faces. The healer guided her to just outside Ron's room. A good distance from anyone to overhear.

"Ms. Granger, I wanted to speak with you about something peculiar. I said before that others who had been in a state similar to Ron's had a better chance to come out of it when family members were supporting and around with them... after each of the visits from Ron's family, his vitals essentially stayed the same. Possibly a number or two up, but, nothing significant. However, after your visit with him, his vitals soared. Not as high as they should be, normally, but, in this circumstance, it was unbelievable. Not only did they rise like that when you were there, but, after you left, they stayed elevated for some while. I've been carefully observing him for the past few hours, and his vitals are returning to where they had been this morning. Now, I have nothing concrete in this; it's just a theory, but, I'd like to try you staying with Ron for a longer amount of time. Possibly a few hours, and if his vitals continue to rise, then the visitor hours no longer apply to you, and you're welcome to stay as long as possible."

The healer watched Hermione process the information. After a moment, Hermione nodded rapidly and responded.

"Yes, yes, of course," she seemed to come out of her daze.

The healer nodded once and led Hermione into the room once more. She closed the door tightly shut behind the two, then pulled out her wand. She muttered a spell, transfiguring an unused table into a relaxing chair.

The healer turned to Hermione, "Go ahead and make yourself comfortable. You'll be in here for a bit. Please do whatever you did last time. I'll be in and out to check his vitals. Do you have any questions?"

"No, not at this time," Hermione responded, sitting slowly in the padded chair.

"I'll go notify the family then," Healer Driscoll said with a nod. The witch turned and slipped from the room.

Hermione turned from the door and back to the man lying unconscious on the bed. She leaned forward and rested her arms on the mattress. She stayed like that for some time, just watching him mechanically breathe, before she spoke.

"So, you can hear me. That's good," she whispered, searching for any movement or notification that he was responding. When nothing came, she sighed and hung her head down, stretching her sore neck before lifting it once more to watch the redhead.

"Everything is so complicated, Ron. I don't know how to feel…" she reached down and slipped her hand into his. Feeling another light shock, she looked down at it swiftly. It sat lifelessly in hers, causing her to wrap the other hand around their entwined ones; closing it securely on hers. She didn't know what to say to him. She wanted to stay positive. But, if they did make it out of the mess they were in now, they still had to deal with everything from before… She shook her head, refusing to think on that currently. She would pretend everything was normal for now, and get Ron healthy once more.

"Rose is doing fine. Well, as fine as she could be doing knowing you're not there with her. She really misses you. I do too…" Hermione trailed off, not sure how much her rambling was actually helping Ron. Tears began to well in her eyes, and not having the energy to fight them off, she let them fall. She brought her arm up the bed, and laid her head down on it; the tears pouring down and soaking into her jumper's fabric. She glanced down, seeing Ron's hand she was still holding, blurry through her tears. She squeezed it once, while a sob thundered through her body.

…

"Ms. Granger?"

"Ms. Granger, wake up."

Hermione shifted awake, jumping slightly straight and inhaling sharply when her brain was roused enough to realize where she was. She groaned when her back gave a tight pull within its muscle. She reached back to soothe the pain as she blinked rapidly to clear her vision; revealing to her Healer Driscoll.

"Good morning. I hope you got some much-needed rest. Although, I'm sure a bed would have been more comfortable. I brought one in last night, but, didn't want to wake you."

Hermione stretched a bit more, as she turned to see the new mattress that occupied the room.

"Good morning. That's alright, I needed some slee- Wait. Did you say last night? What time is it?" Hermione asked while she searched the room, eager to locate a clock.

"It's almost eleven in the morning."

"Oh!" She exclaimed, standing suddenly, "I should go see the family. Are they here? I need to see Rose…" The witch began pacing to the door.

"Ms. Granger, if I could, I'd like to discuss the results of our little experiment last night," Healer Driscoll stopped her.

Hermione had almost forgotten why she was allowed in the room to begin with. She nodded and stopped pursuing the exit.

"I've been monitoring Ron's levels and it's very encouraging. His vitals have risen significantly since you have been in here continuously. They haven't dropped a bit. That being said, his internal injuries are also improving, since his body is functioning at full force, in addition to the potions and the strict treatment Healer Croft has him on," the healer paused to watch Hermione take in the news.

"That's brilliant," Hermione uttered, amazed by the positive turn Ron had made.

"It is! I believe it would be constructive if I brought the rest of the family in. I believe if his levels continue to improve with family support, then..."

"Then he'll wake up, right?" Hermione asked eagerly, glancing between the witch and Ron. Healer Driscoll's smile faded into a more serious look.

"Well, I can't promise anything. We still don't know his brain function at this point... But, every step of improvement is a step closer to us knowing," she smiled reassuringly at Hermione. The brunette nodded her head, reprimanding herself for being so excited.

"Right then, I'll call the family in."

…

The Weasleys were encouraged by the news. All hoping that their presence was helping Ron's recovery instead of hindering it. Although it was much more crowded in the small room, it was stunningly quiet. Most of the Weasleys who stayed were talking softly with one another, and filling in other members who stopped by during the day. Hermione kept Rose from entering, as she didn't think it would be in Rose's best interest to see her father in the state he was in. Instead, she spent time in the waiting area with rotating members of the family. Hermione felt stifled in the room; no longer having her privacy with Ron. She stood and stretched, leaving the well occupied room.

"I'll go take Rose to get some dinner," Hermione muttered to Harry, currently coloring with Rose just a few paces outside the door.

"Come on, Rosie. Let's go get some food."

The tot ran over to her mum, grasping her hand with a grin. Hermione smiled down on her, when another redhead spoke.

"Mind if I come along?" Charlie stepped out of the room and walked toward the pair.

"Of course not, you're welcome to join us," Hermione responded, as the three left to the corridor.

Charlie suggested they take Rose to the small park nearby first. Hermione knew being stuffed in a hospital for hours at a time was not healthy, nor fun, for a two-and-a-half-year-old. The park was a muggle one, causing Charlie a bit of anxiety. Luckily, there weren't many others around, which made it more enjoyable for the both of them.

"How do you think he's doing?" Charlie asked the witch. They were standing by the large toy occupying the playground. Hermione didn't have to ask to verify whom he was referring.

"Better, I think. Healer Driscoll says his vitals haven't dropped since yesterday. That's something," She shrugged, as she helped Rose climb some stairs up to the slide, her hand supporting her nappy covered bum.

"Yea, but- he's no closer to waking. Is he?" Charlie muttered, gently reminding the tot to sit before she slid down the contraption.

Hermione sighed, watching the tot slide down while squealing with excitement.

"Swide is fun, mummy! See me swide?" Rose giggled clapping her hands.

"Yes, Rosie. _SL_ iding is very fun," she reassured her daughter. But, as she thought of Charlie's words, she couldn't help but feel the anxiety of Ron's health once more.

"I know," Hermione sighed quietly, "I mean, if he were to wake... I don't even know what I would say to him."

"The pair of you have been through hell. But, you'll be fine. I mean, you both always seem to make it through," Charlie reasoned, lifting his niece to the monkey bars. Hermione was thankful he was there to lift her, as she didn't have the height advantage. She leaned on the vertical pole supporting the bars.

"I know. But, what he accused me of. What he said..." she exhaled loudly in a huff, "That's not something that is able to be resolved overnight!"

She sighed again and rested her head on the pole as well. Her thoughts returned to everything she had been told over the past several hours. Her stomach clenching as she thought of the other options that were possible.

"That's if he wakes up coherent at all. He might not be the Ron we know…" She quickly wiped a tear forming in the corner of her eye.

"Hey," Charlie spoke softly, gathering the tot in his arms and pacing over to the witch, "We can't think like that. He'll wake up, and he'll be the same Ron we all love."

"You don't know that. You heard what the healers said. He could have brain damage, where he won't be able to communicate or care for himself. His spine could be damaged leaving him paralyzed! That's just _IF_ he wakes at all! And what's worse is that _no one_ knows! Not me. Not you. Not any healer in that damn hospital!"

Charlie sighed, and plopped Rose in a seat specialized for toddlers on the swing. He pushed her gently as Hermione ranted. As she ended, the witch released a shuddering breath as she pulled back her hair and wiped frantically at her stubborn tears. He pulled Hermione under his arm and tucked her into his side, still pushing Rose in the swing.

"We can't think that way. We just have to believe the best; that Ron's strong enough to get through it okay," Charlie comforted her, having to clear his throat from choking back his emotions.

"We're all going to make it through this. No matter what happens."

After Rose was tuckered out, they grabbed take away from one of the local restaurants, and walked back to the hospital. Charlie carried the packages of food, while Hermione carried the sleepy tot in her arms. As they were approaching the corridor that held Ron's room, they noticed Harry racing down the hall.

"There you are!" He sounded relieved as he placed his hands on his thighs, catching his breath.

"He's awake."

"Ron's _awake?_ " Charlie asked surprised. Hermione's face was stunned as well.

"Yes. Just a bit ago," Harry explained, "He woke with a headache, but, he seemed coherent. The healers ushered us out while they did the tests, but, while I was looking for you three they cleared him of any brain damage and have allowed family back in."

Charlie looked ecstatic, grinning widely before glancing over at Hermione. She had a worried look on her face. Her brows were ruffled as she continued to stare at the messenger.

"Hermione, did you hear me? Ron's okay! I mean, he's still injured and we don't know how those are healing. But, mentally, he's alright!" Harry explained to the witch, puzzled why she didn't wear a smile similar to his or Charlie's.

"Yes... I heard you," Hermione responded, as if she was dazed, "Visitors are allowed now?"

"Yes, now come on, before he starts asking for the two of you."

Harry turned and set a brisk pace returning to the room, while Charlie followed. After a moment, Charlie paused, noticing Hermione hadn't been following.

"Hermione?" He asked back to the witch. She focused her eyes on him. He could see the nerves and uncertainty buzzing around in her head. Hermione knew his questioning face required a response.

"Go ahead, I'll be there shortly," Hermione voiced, slowly and distantly. Charlie narrowed his eyes at her, showing his skepticism.

"I promise I will. Now, go."

Charlie eyed her once more, before giving a tight nod, and leaving the woman behind.

...

"How are you feeling, mate?" Harry asked Ron impatiently, as Molly had been smothering the ginger for the past several minutes. His brothers followed, while Harry had waited eagerly to speak with his best friend. To see and hear for himself that he was truly alright.

"I feel great! Could go back to work tomorrow," Ron quietly chuckled, wincing at the harsh movement of his infirm body.

Healer Croft glared at the redhead, muttering to himself before looking at the family.

"It seems Mr. Weasley does not appear to have any evident brain damage at this time. He will need to rest completely if he is to heal properly. This includes keeping absolutely still. I'll be checking in later today."

He waved his wand a few times muttering incantations at the swirling magic still hovering above Ron, before turning on his heel and heading out the door.

Ron huffed, as he tried to straighten up a bit more.

"Please don't tell me the bloke with a wand up his arse is my healer. The tosspot," Ron groaned, causing a smile to appear on the family's faces; all except Molly's who was still trying to keep her hands off the son she had almost lost. Charlie and Harry shared a knowing look. _That_ was the Ron they knew.

Ron looked around the room, still trying to come through the fog of sleep the past several hours.

"So, something went wrong with the mission I assume?"

"You were hit with a curse, although none of your team can agree on which one. It knocked you out pretty good, and into a wall. However, I was updated on the case early this morning. Turns out even though you were hit, you still managed to send a curse binding the Death Eater you were after," Harry shook his head in amazement.

"Really?" Ron asked truly surprised, and then acted like he was in thought for a few moments before nodding.

"Actually, that sounds exactly like something I'd do," he joked, wincing once more at his sore abdomen.

"So, what exactly did I manage to injure here?" Ron asked as he viewed his braced body.

"Broken bones, bruised and punctured organs, bruises, gashes..."

"You managed to scare the bloody fuck out of us, that's for sure," Charlie added, his fear and anxiety over the past several hours to display on his features.

" _Charlie!_ " Molly reprimanded through the tears that were returning.

"Sorry 'bout that," Ron mumbled, looking at all the serious faces around the room.

"Hey, you're here with us now. Anyways, I'll let Hermione give you the run down on all your injuries later. I'm-"

Ron's heart skipped a beat, realizing the brunette was nowhere to be found in the room.

"Hermione. Where is she? If Charlie's here-" Ron reached for his head as he tried to recall just what had happened before he left for his mission.

"She's fine!" Harry reassured his friend who was clearly having a challenging time recalling everything that had happened.

"She mentioned that-"

They heard the door open, revealing Healer Driscoll and Hermione, still hauling the sleeping tot on her chest. Ron instantly straightened, not caring how his aching body screamed at the sudden movement.

"Hermione!" Ron's eyes grew wide at the sight of the woman he loved and their daughter entering his room. Hermione glanced up at Ron before lowering her eyes and looking toward the healer. Ron watched befuddled, as he viewed the two women pass a silent message to each other.

"Ahem," Healer Driscoll cleared her throat, gaining the attention of the room.

"I need everyone to leave for a few moments while I run some tests. I'll call you in again once we are finished."

The family was confused, but, did as the healer said, taking the opportunity to spread the word that Ron was finally awake.

The room emptied quickly, leaving the final four. Hermione shifted Rose on her front; the tot was ever-growing and felt even heavier in her slumber.

"Hermione, I'm so glad you're here," Ron stared at the woman, who still refused to meet his gaze. She lifted her head and swallowed, looking to the healer.

"Ron, I'm Healer Driscoll. I have been on your case with Healer Croft."

Ron's eyes flicked to the witch speaking, but, instantly returned his eyes to the other witch in the room.

"Hermione has asked me to perform a paternity test. Do you give your consent?"

Ron looked astonished at the witch, switching over to the woman he was so shocked at. He knew what he had asked, the night they fought. But, he never meant it. He knew he was Rose's father. He didn't need some bloody test to show it.

"Hermione," he began, "You don't have to do this. I know Rose is mine. I've always known. I didn't mean it. I _swear_ to you. I-"

"You asked for a paternity test. Here it is," Hermione responded back professionally. She looked down at Rose, kissing her head -still not making eye contact- before glancing at Healer Driscoll. She nodded once toward the older woman.

"Mr. Weasley, do I have your consent to complete the test?"

Ron stared hard at Hermione unsure just why she was so adamant about not meeting his eyes. He desperately craved to her the massive brown orbs; the ones belonging to the woman he loved.

"Absolutely," Ron confirmed, never removing his sights from the witch or his daughter.

The healer set straight to work. She muttered a spell that neither Ron or Hermione had heard before. Swirls of color emitted from her wand, shimmering and glowing until they reached Rose. The magic twirled around her, until a sparkling pink glow encased her and lingered, even after the light stopped traveling from the healer's wand. Almost instantly afterward, another glimmering light wrapped around Hermione, setting her in a silver glow.

Ron watched on, fascinated by the lively magic that was occurring. Hermione's lip twitched into a smile when she saw the light move to her. The two were shining in the room when another force burst from the wand, this time, a cerulean blue. It spun around Rose twice before instantly shooting toward Ron. The magic spread over him as well, glowing along with Hermione and, their daughter.

"That confirms it. Hermione, you are the mother of Rose, and the father of the babe is Mr. Weasley, here. Is there anything else you'd like?" The healer asked politely. She tapped her wand, shattering the ethereal glow around the three.

"That's all. Thank you, Healer Driscoll," Hermione stuck her hand out to shake the witch's.

"Not a problem, dear. Take care."

With that, the healer swiftly exited the room, leaving the three behind.

Ron couldn't have been happier with the way the test had turned out. Yet, nothing in him felt surprised. He knew he was Rose's father. There was no questioning it.

"Hermione-"

The witch held her hand up to stop him. He looked at her stunned, as she finally looked him in the eyes. He saw the tears that welled behind her lids. Yet, she stubbornly held them in.

"Don't _ever_ say she isn't yours again." She commanded, her voice cracking with emotion.

Ron nodded, "I promise."

"...Because if you do, we're gone and you'll never see either of us again," She continued, her composition holding on by a thread.

Ron could feel his own emotions overwhelming him. He understood the situation well. And he knew he would never lose them again. Either of them.

"Hermione, I _promise_."

The pair watched each other for a few moments. The room silent, yet, both felt the comfort of having the other near.

Hermione slowly paced to the side of his bed and sat in the padded chair; both still watching each other. Hermione swallowed.

"Okay."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope this was worth the wait. I apologize for how long this chapter took. I know how much I dislike it when it takes others weeks or months to update. But, life has become very busy recently. I'm hoping in the next week or two things will calm down and I can update more quickly.**

 **I am amazed by the response to this story. I mean, 28 reviews for one chapter? I'm stunned! Thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following. Please drop a review for this whopper of a chapter. I'm eager to see what you all think!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing of hers!**

 **Chapter 39**

"Okay arse. Just a bit further."

"Oh, please… erg…I'm fine. I could go for hours."

"Don't make me laugh," Ginny scoffed as she helped Ron back onto the mattress. He groaned in pain and released a heavy breath, leaning back on his pillows.

"See? What did I tell you? Good as ever!" Ron scooted himself back as Ginny helped him place his legs up on the bed.

"How'd our little patient do this time?" Harry asked, walking into the room sipping a container of tea as he slipped his arm around Ginny's waist.

"Piss off, 'arry," Ron grunted, adjusting his body more comfortably on the mattress.

"He made it down half the corridor this time," Ginny explained, placing a peck to Harry's lips.

"That's improvement!" Harry encouraged his friend with a smile.

"But, you've got to keep practicing. The wedding is less than a week away! I am not having you ruin my wedding," Ginny joked, although Ron knew just how upset she would be if Ron wasn't able to be up standing with Harry at the wedding.

"It'll be fine Ginny! I'll be out of here in no time."

Ron looked over his healing body. Since he woke from his coma, many things had improved. His organ functions were quickly restored, boosting the rest of this recovery. His bruises and scrapes all faded away, and his broken bones were strongly mended. His damaged spinal vertebrae was holding firmly, as the healers kept careful watch over it. The only fickle issue with his recuperation was cultivating the missing bone structure in his leg. The damage was so severe, they decided to remove all shards and regrow his femur, fibula, and tibia. It had taken days of consuming Skele-Gro and other bone restoring spells, to get him where he was today. Now, the bones were there as structure, and Healer Driscoll urged him to practice using his leg as much as possible; to help ease the transition for his body. He was prohibited from putting his full weight on it, therefore, whenever he was to exercise it, he needed assistance. It was a painful go, and he was still on a very strict regimen still, to keep his body from regressing.

"You don't know that. If you're not healed to their standards, they won't let you leave!" Ginny insisted, clearly concerned that he wasn't taking it seriously.

"I told you, Gin. I'll be there, everything will be fine! Now, what time is it? Hermione said she'd be by with Rose by nine," the redhead peered past the two, hoping to see his next guests coming through the doorway. He listened carefully, hearing two faint voices; making his heart race with anticipation.

"Twenty-four, twenty-five, and… twenty-six. And here we are!" Hermione sang, looking down at her eager daughter, who had been counting the rooms with her. They entered the room moments after Ron had begun watching.

"Daddy!" Rose skipped in, still holding Hermione's hand, tugging her along as well.

"Hey there, Rosie Posy!" Ron's face lit up at the excitement their daughter showed. His anxiety melting away at the sight of the pair. After their most recent time apart, Ron had cherished every moment he had with his daughter, and couldn't wait for more.

"I go up now?" Rose asked, her feet popping with her excitement. Hermione nodded, and lifted the girl into her arms.

"Now, remember, be very gentle with Daddy. He's still healing. Okay, Rose?"

The tot nodded her head swiftly, causing her deep red curls to bounce, "I be careful, Mummy!" The tot promised.

Hermione pecked her forehead and handed her to Ron, who was reaching out to gather his daughter. Ron hugged the small girl tightly against his chest, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled in. He placed kisses to her hair, giving her a gentle squeeze.

Ron remembered the first time Rose was brought in to see him while awake. It was just a few days ago, but, something he doesn't ever think he'll forget. Ron had requested to see his daughter, as he was desperate to hear her sweet voice and joyous giggles he had missed so much. However, Hermione was concerned with the state he was in, frightening the small child. This caused a bit of a row between the two, causing them both to consult Harry. He understood his best friends, but, since Ron hadn't seen the tot awake since before Hermione took off, he sided with Ron. Hermione bit her tongue at the decision, knowing in her gut her daughter would be uncomfortable. She prepared her daughter the best she could before entering the room. Explaining to her, that her father was hurt on his mission, and is now healing at the hospital. Of course, the injuries that the tot could imagine could all be mended with a plaster or two, so she threw on a thrilled face, knowing she would get to see her daddy. Though, as they walked into Ron's room, the three adults knew it had been a poor decision. Rose was instantly frightened by the man who laid upon the mattress. His body parts rigid and stable, cuts and bruises still fading from his pale skin. Rose clung to her mum and called for her daddy through her cries. Hermione stepped closer, attempting for the child to see that it was truly her father. Several moments were taken trying to calm the tot and convince her. Ron spoke in quiet tones, trying to keep his own emotions from the soothing voice she would recognize. Eventually, they were able to calm Rose enough to lift her teary eyes from Hermione's blouse and glance at the man in bed, still speaking reassuringly towards her. Rose watched him with a serious face, deciphering if she could truly trust him. Her eyes rose to the blazing ginger hair that was a few shades lighter than her own. Looking back at her mum for permission, she cautiously reached out a hand to touch the red locks, causing all the adults to sigh a breath of relief.

"I missed you Rosie. Were you good for Mummy?" He pulled back to look the tot in the eye.

"I be good!" Rose replied, laughing as if she was anything but good for her mum. She gazed into her father's eyes and leaned forward to place a kiss on his nose, then wrapping her arms around him once more to snuggle.

"Awww," Ginny released, not meaning to disrupt their family time. Ron glanced up to see his sister cuddled into Harry's side; fully enamored watching the father and daughter. Hermione was standing a few steps back from where she had been. Her arms crossed, but, not angrily. She watched on as Rose and Ron interacted.

This was how Hermione was since he woke; keeping her distance. She spoke to Ron or others when they spoke to her. She would bring Rose in to visit multiple times a day. But, she would stand back, and let the two interact, only stepping in when the tot called for her. Hell, when Ron's hand grazed against hers when transferring their child, she jumped back, like his hand had burned her. Ron was discouraged by this new lack of interaction between them. He knew she would be upset, and that things wouldn't resolve overnight. But, the lack of any improvement was worrisome for the ginger.

"Ron made it halfway down the corridor today," Ginny prompted, causing Ron and Hermione to look at the witch. Hermione's eyebrows were raised in surprise. Then lowered, as she thought.

"Really? That's days ahead of what they thought," Hermione voiced to Ginny, before glancing at Ron flipping through a story with Rose.

"Always a tone of surprise," Ron smirked at Hermione, as the witch swiftly turned to face Ginny. Ron scrunched his brows at her reaction.

"He might have had a little extra motivation..." Ginny shrugged innocently.

"I don't think labeling me as the _sole_ person responsible for ruining your wedding and three bat bogey hexes count as motivation," Ron scoffed, grinning when he saw a laugh escape Hermione.

Ron smiled a crooked grin at the witch. At this, Hermione turned toward Ginny once more and cleared her throat. Ron's smile faded, and he returned his focus to the tot sitting on his lap.

A silence settled across the room, as Ginny, Harry, and Hermione spoke quietly. Ron was attentive to the busy toddler, who pulled the nappy bag closer, reaching in to yank out the coloring book and crayons her mum had packed along. Handing Ron, a bright orange, and telling him just where to color on the page, reminding Ron of her mum.

"Hermione, come get some tea with me?" Ginny suggested.

"Sure," Hermione responded as she glanced once more at the two on the mattress.

Ron went back to coloring with Rose after the women left. He glared at the page, unintentionally coloring harder than normal. Rose hardly noticed, as she kept adjusting her dragon toy to sit properly next to her as she colored.

"It'll get better, you know."

Ron continued to color as he viewed Harry sitting in the chair pulled next to the bed, from the corner of his eye.

"I'm not sure it will," Ron replied shaking his head negatively, "She has hardly spoken to me since I woke. She doesn't look me in the eye, and she only stays in a conversation long enough around me to be polite. There's no indication there that it's getting better."

Ron sighed, shaking his head again. He thought for a moment, and then lowered his voice while glancing at Harry, "You know what happened after I woke up and she came in with the healer and had everyone leave? She wanted a paternity test."

Harry's features reflected the same shock Ron had at the time. Yet, Harry's displayed on his features for a moment, before disappearing; replaced by his brows scrunching in deep thinking.

"I don't get it! I mean, I do. I asked for one and all... but, I never actually meant it! I was just paranoid and it was made worse by the potion! I knew Rose was mine, then _and_ now. Hermione knows that too. I mean, why then, ya know? Ugh!"

"Well, when you think about it, it makes perfect sense," Harry explained calmly, baring a hint of a smile at Ron's disbelieving face.

"Come again?" Ron asked; his full attention on Harry.

"Ron, you and Hermione have been faltering and causing issues for years now. Both of you want the same thing: to be with each other; the person you love. But, you have these bloody insecurities, and Hermione is terrified of being hurt again," He held up his hand to stop Ron when he began to argue. "When she left for America, she was heartbroken! Yet, she refused to say a word about you, knowing it could possibly lead to another heartbreak. All seemed well for a while, then she showed up in the middle of the night pouring her heart out to Ginny. She left because she was hurt, and that was something she wasn't prepared to feel again, I'm sure," Harry took a deep breath.

"What I'm trying to say, is that, this is actually, a sign of hope, you know, that Hermione demanded a paternity test. She's removing your doubt. Doing what she can to help this rocky relationship of yours... if that doubt is out of the picture, and crystal clear that Rose is your child, then it eliminates another possibility of heartbreak for her. Are you following?"

Ron thought for a few moments. He knew Hermione was a planner. She liked everything to be mapped out, and of course, under her control as much as possible. Harry did have a point. But, he saw nothing else to show that she still cared; that she wanted a relationship with him once more.

"...You know, the night after you woke, she stayed with us. I suggested it, as I didn't want her staying alone right now... She didn't need to be going through all this by herself. I went to check on her just before midnight and I could hear her crying through the door. It was like she woke from a nightmare or something. I almost went in, because of how much it concerned me. That's when I heard her whispering that 'he's okay' and 'oh Ron,' before she started sobbing again," Harry's cheeks painted a light shade of pink repeating what he had heard.

"She's trying to protect herself, Ron! But… she's terrified of losing you... whatever way that might be. Gin thinks the same thing."

"Really?" Ron asked, surprised by the information. Harry nodded at the ginger. Ron glanced down at the tot on his lap, carefully positioned away from the leg that was regrowing the bone. She reached up to shove a wayward curl out of her face. Hermione often took the time to clip the wild locks away from her face, as they often fell forward, obstructing her view; Hermione had plenty of experience with that herself. Ron reached for the clip and threaded the current bundle into the fastening.

The tot looked upwards at Ron, his face upside down to hers. She grinned widely, showing all her small teeth.

"Tank you daddy!"

Ron chuckled and kissed the tot on her nose, leaving her quite content to continue with her coloring. Ron's thoughts lingered back to what Harry had said, also filtering through all he and the witch had been through, especially over the past few months. He sighed, knowing Harry was ultimately right. Hermione was just trying to protect herself. She needed time, and plenty of patience; something Ron was lacking, but, knowing he would make it through. He loved Hermione. He loved her more than anyone else. His daughter and, said witch, had been the best things to have ever happened to him. He knew they were both worth waiting for. What's a few more...Weeks...Months... _Years_...To wait?

"How do I get her back, Harry?" Ron groaned, flopping further back against the pillows.

The raven-haired man shrugged, "Just keep at it, I suppose. Show her that you love her and care for her, and I reckon she'll come around when she's ready."

A knock sounded at the door, interrupting the pair's conversation. Healer Driscoll poked her head in.

"Hello all," she stepped into the room, "I just wanted to check in with Ron."

She approached the bed and smiled at the tot, who glanced up at the woman.

"Nice to see you again, Miss Rose," the healer waved at the child, who snuggled back into Ron shyly. Ron got a kick out of how anyone who met her was instantly smitten with his daughter.

Healer Driscoll chuckled, before returning her focus to the other redhead in the room.

"My records indicate you made it halfway down the corridor and your vitals stayed strong. Well done," she smiled.

"I did. Does that mean I'm any closer to going home?" Ron asked eagerly. He didn't mind Mungo's as much as others did, but, nothing beat the comfort of his own bed.

"Well... you know our agreement was you had to walk the full length with someone else. However, given your speed in recovery, I'll make you a new deal. If you walk halfway once more by 1:00 pm, then I'll sign your release papers and you can continue your regimen at home."

Ron looked ecstatic, "Really? That's great! I can do it now, and-"

"Hold on there," the healer laughed, stalling Ron's movements from the bed, "We'll still need to go over your treatment and everything." Ron grumbled as he settled back onto the bed.

"First, I need to know who you'll be living with. You'll need assistance with various things. Managing your potion schedule, getting your exercises in, helping you about the house, and such," Healer Driscoll listed, looking between Harry and Ron.

Ron glanced at Harry, "I'm sure Harry could help out… Gin, maybe?"

"I was called for a mission for tonight and tomorrow. I don't think Ginny will be able to… she's awfully stressed about the wedding. Perhaps Arthur and Molly?" Harry suggested.

"Dad'll be working, and if you think Gin's stressed about the wedding, then mum's ten times worse!" Ron sighed.

"Mum's ten times worse what?" Ginny asked, returning to through the door with a cup of tea, Hermione followed behind.

"Ron's probably going to be released today, but needs someone to help with his regimen. I'll be on a mission… and you'll be, erm, busy with things… I suggested your parents, but, he think they'll both be busy…" Harry looked at the two women and sprouted an idea.

"Hermione can do it," Harry stated, causing Hermione to falter when sipping her tea. She swallowed with a cough and watched Harry with wide eyes.

"Pardon?" Hermione asked, directly to her best friend, raising her eyebrows at the man.

"Well… Your work is flexible; you can get things done at home, giving you time to help Ron out a bit. And, that's where you were living before… Wouldn't that make sense?" Harry ended, as he saw Hermione's eyebrows raise higher into her hairline.

"It sounds like Hermione will be helping Ron out then. Let's go over his potion regimen. You may want to take some notes. Now, he's not allowed to cast any charms for a week or two. His physical activity should be strictly limited to physical therapy for his leg. I have his list of exercises here. He also has a strict potion schedule…" The healer pulled out a long piece of parchment, and began speaking with Hermione about the various potions and spells Ron would need over the next several weeks.

…

"Ron, stop! You know she said not to walk on your own until tomorrow! And that's only for a bit!"

Ron wanted out of St. Mungo's desperately, so as soon as he was allowed, he gathered Harry to take his walk down the corridor. Healer Driscoll looked on the entire time, watching how he used the limb just enough to be working it, but, without damaging the leg further. That's when the exit paperwork began, allowing Ron the free time to feed Rose her lunch before they were cleared to go home.

Ron flopped on the settee, truly tired from his Floo back to his flat. Hermione followed him, with a hold on Rose and carrying a bag full of potions.

"I'm fine. Just needed to make it here is all," Ron groaned, attempting to be reassuring as he adjusted his achy body on the furniture.

"Mummy, tummy hurt!" Rose moaned, grabbing at Hermione's blouse and twisting herself in her arms. As long as they were in good health, children could start using the Floo network at the age of one year. Rose, however, still sometimes had some tummy troubles when they took trips too close together or right after eating.

"I know Rosie, I'm sorry," she placed a quick kiss to the tot's ginger hair.

"Could you take her? I have some stomach settling potion for children in the cupboard." Hermione looked toward Ron. He instantly held out his arms for the upset girl. As she realized she was going to her father, she instantly detached from her Mum and cuddled into his chest. Ron wrapped his arms around her protectively. Hermione dropped the nappy bag from her shoulder and shuffled to the medicine cabinet.

"There, there, Rose. Mummy'll make it all better now."

Before Ron could finish his sentence, Hermione reappeared in the room with a bottle. She was swirling it gently, while raising it against the afternoon light, peering closely at it.

"That should do it. Make sure she drinks the whole thing. The taste isn't the best, but, I mixed it with some pumpkin juice to hide the flavor." Ron nodded as he took the bottle, carefully convincing the small girl to take it. She drank from it devotedly, having experienced it before. Soon the tot was calming, and eventually drowsy on her father's lap.

He set the empty bottle on the low table his leg was resting on, and leaned backwards, letting the child relax on his chest. He pecked her temple as she shifted forward, snuggling deeper into his abdomen. Ron leaned his cheek on her ginger curls, realizing just how close he had been to losing the tot once more. He thought back to the conversation he had with Harry earlier on. He just wasn't sure if it would work. He knew he'd try his damnedest, but, what if she didn't want to deal with him anymore? She did get roped into being his nurse for the next few weeks. He knew Harry was trying to push them together, and this was his way of doing it.

"She drank it all then?"

Ron was broken by his thoughts when Hermione entered again, her arms full of potions, with the parchment scroll teetering amongst them all.

"Yea. She did... Thanks…erm, for doing that," Ron muttered. Hermione paused, looking at him skeptically.

"She's my daughter. It's my job to take care of her," Hermione stated, still confused by his comment. Ron could feel the tips of his ears heating up at his obvious blunder of a compliment. Luckily, Hermione sat in a padded chair and carefully released the vials on the table. She unraveled the parchment allowing her eyes to scan over the document.

"Well, it's time for your potions. I don't know why they didn't just give them to you before we left. It would have been simpler. You need to drink half of this vial to continue the healing of your inner organs. A full vial for blood replenishing. Three quarters of..." Ron lost count of the concoctions he had been consuming since he'd been conscious. Hermione continued to list the tonics, as she poured the correct dosage and handed it to the redhead. Ron took the vials as she gave them to him. But, he never said a word. He hated the way they tasted -some even smelled rather manky- yet, he swallowed one by one with the most dignified look he could manage. He couldn't let Hermione think he was ungrateful for her help. Even though, at this very moment, drinking the revolting liquids she was handing him, was the last thing he desired.

"Finally, two full vials of Skele-Gro."

He vacillated before swallowing the ghastly potion. The witch watched on, to ensure he finished every drop, he presumed. A tremor ran through his body as the tonic slid to work, causing the tot on his chest to startle awake once more, before tightening her hold on his shirt and closing her eyes again. When he drank every potion prescribed, Hermione vanished the vials to wash themselves and instead of sending the potions to the cupboard, she crouched and gathered them in her arms; the glass containers clinking together in her hold.

"Thanks," Ron spoke, this time more confident in his efforts to show the witch that he was grateful for her.

She paused her movements and her brows furrowed, before she stood completely.

"I mean, I'm sure you have plenty of other important things to be doing, and here you are tending to me. I'll remind Harry that he owes you quite a bit. Gin too," Ron added lightheartedly, not being able to fully read Hermione's countenance.

After listening to Ron's words, she swallowed before shrugging slightly, "It's fine. I suppose I am able to work away from the office more comfortably than those two… I..." Hermione stared at Ron for a moment, before shaking her head a minuscule amount, and promptly leaving the room.

Ron followed the witch as far as he could with his eyes before she disappeared from his sight. As he heard the clinking glass settle next to each other on the shelves, he allowed himself to ponder what Hermione would have said if she hadn't stopped herself.

Ron began to feel sleepy from all the potions administered, something he loathed about taking his healer assigned regimen. He yawned and reached for a pillow on the couch to bring it closer to his head, trying carefully not to jostle Rose in her slumber. He cautiously maneuvered his body to lay the length of the settee, propping the pillow against the arm, and resting his head on the soft material.

"Did you want to lie down in your room?" Hermione asked, as she reentered the room.

"No, I'm alright here. Thanks though… Could you bring in the wireless from the master? The Cannons are playing in a bit… I figured I could get Rose to listen to her first game," He rested his hand on the tot's back, moving to pat her nappy covered bum a few times.

"Sure," Hermione left, and promptly returned with the wizarding wireless, setting it on the low table next to him.

"Anything else?" She asked, moving to the nappy bag left by the fireplace.

"No. I'm good. Thank you."

"You've got to stop thanking me after everything. You've done it four times, and we've only been back for an hour!" Hermione huffed, exasperated, yet, without the anger she had intended.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's just," he sighed, and looked up at the witch with honest eyes, "I really appreciate that you're doing this for me. I know you're busy, but, you're still doing this when you have no obligation to. I don't want you to think I'm not grateful. Please know that."

Hermione took a moment to respond. She stopped her movements and watched him with a wide gaze.

"Okay. You are welcome," she paused, as if she was contemplating her next words.

"I am...I'm relieved you're alright," she ended, swallowing and taking a deep breath. Ron's heart leaped and his breath caught. This was the first real evidence that Ron could identify, showing she still cared. He gave a crooked grin.

"That doesn't mean I'm not thanking you anymore. But, I suppose I could make it once or twice a day…" Ron jested, noticing that Hermione struggled to hide her own smile creeping onto her face.

"Fine." She pressed her lips together, and shook her head gently as she scooped up the nappy bag. She removed Rose's shrunken cot, settling it into her hand, and the bag on her shoulder. Ron looked up as he was fiddling with the wireless. The woman stood and began to pace to the room Ron had been staying in since the two girls had arrived.

"Where are you going?" Ron questioned, not fathoming why she'd be taking Rose's cot there.

"I thought it would be easiest if Rose and I took this room. The other has a larger bed and an attached bath making it easier for you to use by yourself," Hermione explained, pausing her steps to answer the redhead's question.

"No," Ron shook his head, "You'll stay in the master bedroom and I'll keep staying in the other. There's no need to change it."

Hermione sighed, predicting another row, "It would be much more convenient if you just took your room back. Rose and I can manage in the other perfectly fine."

"Have you seen the size of that room? It hardly fits the bed. There's not enough room for her cot as well."

"It will be fine. We'll manage. We always have."

"We could all share the room together… like before…"

"No," she said definitively, "You need to be well rested, and… besides, it will get your routine back to normal if you just go back to the way things were before Rose and-."

"I don't _want_ to go back to that. Things have changed and _I_ would like to adjust to them together. It may take time, but, I am ready to make that change."

A silence passed between the two. Hermione had ended with her hand on her hip, the other loosely holding onto the cot. Ron had lifted a bit on the settee, sitting up more upright. This caused Rose to sit up, her drowsy eyes blinking furiously to wake completely. They both knew the underlying message being sent between them.

"You're not going to change rooms, are you?" Hermione asked, after some time had passed.

"Nope."

"Stubborn git," Hermione muttered quietly as she changed her direction and made her way to the other room.

Ron watched her leave, slightly frustrated that she was still attempting for him to go back to the way things were before she and Rose came. His tired state did nothing to help the mixed messages she was sending.

He returned his gaze in front of him again. Meeting his eyes were two massive teal ones looking back at him sleepily. When they met, a wide smile grew across her face.

"Daddy," she stated happily, leaning forward slightly to place her hands on his cotton shirt.

"That wasn't a very long nap Rosie Posy," Ron threaded his large hands around her small middle, holding her securely on his abdomen, "Mummy won't be happy with that," he added with a whisper.

He adjusted, sitting up a bit further on the settee, still observing the tot.

"Today's a big day sweetie. Today you're going to listen to your first Cannon's game." He shifted his hands to her armpits and lifted her to stand on his stomach, not wanting to chance her bouncing on the upper part of his healing leg. She giggled as he showed his excitement.

"I've always dreamed of this day. Did you know? Now, I had always thought my first born would have been a boy. You see, we Weasleys seem to only produce males... Nevertheless, I have always dreamed of sharing this moment, with my firstborn: you, Rose." Ron grinned at the tot, who was still watching her father as if she hadn't a clue what he was saying, but still actively engaged. Ron chuckled, unbelieving just how adorable his own child was; settling on the fact that she was _much_ more of Hermione than him.

"So, first thing's first. There are only two teams we cheer for. The first being the Holyhead Harpies. Now, we only root for them because Aunt Ginny is a chaser for them. The real team we need to focus on is the Chudley Cannons. Can you say Cannons?"

"Canons!" Rose replied enthusiastically, hoping to please her father. Ron laughed as she emphasized the long A sound. She sat down once more on his toned stomach.

"Brilliant!" Ron enthused, "Now, the Cannons have been in a bit of a slump. That makes the other teams think they're rubbish. That's not true of course… They _may_ not be the best team in the league, but, that doesn't matter. Because it's nothing how amazing you are at something; it's about how much work and heart goes into it," Ron ended, gently poking his finger at Rose's chest, emphasizing where her heart was.

He lowered his voice to a whisper, "And if the two ever play against each other, we look like we're cheering for both teams. But, we're secretly just wanting the Cannons to slaughter 'em. Got that Rosie? Oh, and we _never_ , under any circumstances, cheer for Bulgaria. Only gits play for them."

Rose nodded enthusiastically, leaning forward to touch noses with Ron because of the whispering.

"Okay, so let's hear your best cheer. Say, go Cannons!" Ron demonstrated by thrusting his fist in the air.

"Go Canons!" Rose cheered, following Ron's lead, and thrust her small fist in the air.

"Look what I found, Rosie," Hermione called, walking into the room. She held out her daughter's favorite stuffed lamb toy.

The tot gasped as she saw her Mum holding out her treasured toy. Hermione passed the toy to her daughter, who squeezed the item tightly to her chest. She was thrilled to have it back, and Hermione was happy that her daughter might actually follow a routine once more.

The announcer's voice rose louder on the wireless, signaling the beginning of the game.

"This evening's match is between the Wilbourne Wasps and the Chudley Cannons!" The roaring of the crowd grew through the speakers.

"Go Canons!" Rose shouted, raising her arms, and her lamb, in the air, like Ron had shown her.

Hermione raised her eyebrows as Ron looked at her smugly.

"Really?" She asked, as Ron knew exactly what she was at.

"I'm just getting her started young. She needs to know what good, quality quidditch is, and which team to follow, of course," Ron added giving a wink to the tot.

Hermione sighed, shaking her head at Ron's obsession with the Cannons. But, she did have to admit, the bonding between the two was quite adorable.

"Well, you enjoy your game. I'm going to get some work done. Call if you need anything," she swiped a gentle hand over her daughter's curls before exiting the room.

Hermione sat at the desk in the prior office, sorting through the paperwork she needed to catch up on since her sudden holiday from work. She knew she could finish it quickly, but, much of it was not favorable to complete since it reminded her of the failure her law had become. She sighed and covered another legal form she needed to complete with another packet of parchment. This time, a case a solicitor at the Ministry needed assistance on. This was the type of work she truly enjoyed doing. Here, she was fighting for the rights of others; doing real work that changed how things were for the better. At least cases like these were changing things more quickly than her proposed laws were.

Before she knew it, it was time to begin dinner. Her mobile rang at the very time it usually did, indicating that her mother was sticking to their nightly agreement for a chat. Hermione had kept them short the past few days, even missing one when she had fallen asleep at the hospital. So, tonight, she kept the device to her ear while she cooked dinner for the redheads currently cheering for a long-awaited goal for the Cannons.

Ron ate on the settee, while Rose threw a fit having to eat in her high chair at the dining table with Hermione, and not with her father. This caused some upset on all sides, prompting Hermione to compromise by dragging the high chair to the settee. This caused Rose to calm and eventually eat so she could play with her father more.

By the time the game ended in another disappointing loss for Ron, Rose was very ready for bed. Hermione took her for a shower as Ron flipped through a quidditch magazine, having been threatened by Hermione, that if he were to move, she'd call Ginny over to scold him. Before he knew it, the tot was bathed and dressed for bed. Ron read the small child her favorite story on the settee as Hermione sat by his extended feet in her dressing gown, listening to his soothing voice. When Ron ended, Rose was terribly sleepy, and nodding off. Ron kissed her temple as Hermione carried the tot to her cot.

Ron too was feeling the exhaustion the day had given him. Being blindsided when Hermione returned with her armful of vials he needed to consume. He noticed, however, that she was no longer in the dressing gown she was wearing before, instead, she was dressed in a silky forest green vest with matching shorts. They were rather, revealing. Especially odd for the chilly weather they had in November. She leaned forward, causing the lace trim at the top, to press tightly against the smooth skin of her breast. Ron swallowed thickly, feeling as though he had not had adequate time to prepare himself to see Hermione in such attire.

"Do you think you could cast a cooling charm? It's a bit warm in here, I think," Ron choked out, trying to keep his eyes off her enticing body as she shifted positions to sit upright again; the alteration did not help his current situation.

"You're not too cold? Healer Driscoll warned me to keep it toasty for you. I was sweltering in my gown, Rose was a bit too warm as well," Hermione clicked her tongue as she set about casting some cooling spells around them.

"There. Is that better?" Hermione asked, as she poured another vial halfway full of a thick purple liquid, bubbling as it settled in to the curve of the glass.

Ron nodded rapidly in response. She checked the parchment once more, before instructing him to drink the correct potions. Twenty minutes later, she sent the vials off and moved to the end of the settee.

"Now, the instructions say you may sit in a bath, but, you're not allowed to shower until you can stand completely on your own, without a crutch or cane," she glanced up at the clock, "perhaps we'll try that in the morning. I feel we've both had a tiring day. So, I'll help you to the bathroom and I'll give you some time to get ready, and then I'll help you into bed. Okay?" Hermione explained, as her eyes scanned over the document for the millionth time since receiving it, to make sure she had covered everything asked of her.

"Yea, sure," Ron replied, swallowing hard at the thought of her helping him into bed. Internally he was counting the moments before he was alone behind a closed door, until then, trying to keep his thoughts tame while Hermione helped him about in her meagre night attire.

"Alright," Hermione set the parchment on the low table and helped Ron's splinted leg off the couch and straight in front of him. She gathered his crutch, and she went to his other side to support him. She carefully placed his arm around her shoulder, making cautious effort not to place too much weight on his previously broken arm; the very reason he wasn't allowed to use both crutches.

"Okay, on three. One, two, three."

She began to stand as Ron used her to support some of his weight. Once they were both standing, she handed Ron the crutch. He placed it under his other arm, shifting his support to the crutch, not wanting to crush the witch under him. He could feel her body pressed into the side of him. He desperately wished for his brain to stop replaying their stolen moments in Australia; when her body had been just as close. Ron cleared his throat, and leaned further onto the crutch. Their movements were awkward, but, they shortly made it to the guest bath. When their feet touched the cool tile floor, Ron leaned on the countertop, allowing Hermione to slip from under his arm. Ron knew it was difficult for Hermione, as she had a much smaller frame than him, even with the charm to ease the weight. It was difficult for Ron to see her adjusting her vest back into place, as it had twisted from the friction of moving between them. He moved his eyes quickly back up to her face, as she smoothed invisible wrinkles from her nightclothes.

"Right. Well, I'll be in the den. If you need anything just call."

She nodded once as Ron muttered, "Yea, okay."

She swiftly left the bathroom, shutting the door tightly behind her. She exhaled, taking a moment to calm her shaking hands and racing heart. She knew that it would be difficult acting as nurse to Ron. Being in the close proximity they were… she knew that she would physically react to him. As much as her brain warned her that wit wouldn't be wise to dive quickly back into their relationship, her body -especially her heart- acted much differently. She took a few more calming breaths, reminding herself why exactly she was waiting instead of storming into the bathroom and jumping him, right then and there.

The witch pushed herself from the door and paced into her room, slipping into her robe again, now feeling the chill of the cooling charm. She moved to the den, cleaning up the mess of vials and removing the bottles of potions to organize in the cupboard. She looked around, seeing what else could be done before returning to the redhead.

Just then, she heard a strangled grunt, before a scattered thump followed. Her heart raced, as she bolted to the bath, desperately hoping that her temporary patient was okay.

She rested on the doorknob, "Ron?" She called, hurriedly.

When no response came, she plowed into the room.

"Ron? Are you okay? Oh my-" the words she had been yelling were stunned with a gasp by the view she was greeted with.

Ron was leaning back against the counter, being supported by it, while the other secured tightly to his crutch, keeping him upright. However, it was his other hand that had taken her breath away. His right hand, broken only days ago, was wrapped tightly around his well-endowed shaft. His face was flushed with exertion, and his eyes were shut tightly as his hips moved in a rhythmic motion into his fist. Her eyes stared widely at the scene; her mouth gaping. Seconds after she opened the door, his lids flew open and his lust induced brain managed to analyze the situation.

"Shit!" Ron swore as he adjusted away from the shocked witch. Hermione swung the door shut instantly.

"Sorry!" The witch squeaked, outside the door. She sped into the den, swiftly sitting herself on the settee. She put her head into her hands. Although the event was a fraction of a minute, she still felt the embarrassment of stepping in on Ron... pleasuring himself. She shook her head trying to clear it from her mind. That was the _last_ thing she needed to be thinking about if she was already trying to keep herself from him, so she wouldn't get hurt.

She glanced toward the bathroom door and then to the kitchen. She figured he would need some time before he faced her again. Standing, she made her way to the kitchen to brew a hot cup of tea.

...

Thirty five minutes later, and Hermione hadn't heard a sound from the bathroom. She walked to the door teetering on her feet a few moments in indecision before she raised her hand and knocked gently on the door.

"Ron? Are you ready for, erm, are you ready to go?" Hermione flushed hard at the thought that she would be helping him to bed. She didn't think either of them could handle her verbalizing it.

No sound came from the room, but, a moment later the faint click of the lock sounded, and Ron slowly opened the door. His face was beet red, continuing to his ears, and flowing down his neck. He stumbled a bit as his weight wasn't completely on the counter.

Hermione took a deep breath as she gained the courage, and self-control, she needed to swoop in under his arm. His body tensed under her touch, barely putting any weight on her small body. Their trifle walk back to his room was as awkward as could be; both refrained from verbalizing the situation.

She stood him against his office table as she turned down the covers. Noticing Ron hadn't looked at her since opening the door, she couldn't let it go on.

"I'm sorry, you know," she began, once the covers were turned down. She stepped over to him, slowly angling him to sit in the mattress. He didn't respond, but, his blush seemed to deepen.

"I should have knocked. But, I was concerned you fell or something, so... I didn't." She lifted his leg, him unable with its bracing to bend it, to lay on the bed.

"We're not talking about this," Ron stated humiliated as he lifted his able leg onto the mattress.

Hermione swallowed and attempted to keep her demeanor strictly professional, as a faint blush painted her cheeks.

"It's only natural, you know... Humans... they are ph-phyysical beings, that have biological needs and desires to be met... M-many men and women mast-"

" _Merlin's ball_ s, Hermione! _Please_ stop!" Ron groaned, bringing a pillow to cover his flushed face.

Hermione was slightly offended by his outburst. "Well, you don't have to be so rude about it. I was only saying it was natural! Nothing I haven't-"

"What's natural about the person featured in your wank walking in on you in the act?!" Ron exhaled exasperated. He uncovered his face and bore into Hermione's shocked disposition. He knew he caught her off guard, but, it certainly stopped her from giving him a sexual education lecture. Although, if he had to listen to one from anybody, Hermione would be his only choice.

Her eyes grew wide as, red flared in her usually honey colored cheeks.

"I-I..." Hermione uttered, still as red as an overripe tomato.

"Yes?" Ron asked, hoping to prompt the witch into her sentence. He was desperately interested as to what she would say.

Hermione snapped her jaw closed, and sucked in a lungful of breath.

"I'm going to bed," she managed, turning on her heel, and grasping the doorknob in her hand.

"Goodnight."

The door was promptly shut behind her.

Ron groaned as he leaned back on the mattress. They had been doing so well before that incident. It seemed as if they were always going to have bumps in the road. Ron adjusted stiffly on the bed, attempting to find himself a comfortable position in his healing state. As he stilled, his thoughts returned to the witch. He drifted off to dreams of what he wished to be the future for his own little family.

...

Sunlight crept into the room, as the ball of fire was piercing the darkened sky with its light. However, that was not what had woken Ron. It was the owl perched in the open window; rolled parchment tied to its leg. He motioned the bird over with a grunt, untying the twine, and shooing it over to the treat bowl. Ron rubbed his eyes sleepily as he observed a copy of the Daily Prophet before him. He unfolded the item with a yawn, stopping suddenly when he saw the front page.

* * *

 **A/N: To be completely honest, I took so long on this chapter because no matter how many times I rewrote it, I wasn't happy with it. I'm hoping you all enjoy it more than I do. Thank you for sticking with this story. Next up is the Potter wedding.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing of hers!**

 **Chapter 40**

Hermione held Rose, still in her sleeper suit as they trailed their way across the den, traveling to Ron's room. Rose woke at her routine time, letting Hermione sigh a breath of relief that her daughter easily adjusted back into her schedule. However, she probably could have used some more sleep, as the tot woke cranky and not willing to let her mum change her for the day. Hermione managed a fresh nappy before the tot scrunched her face up and wailed. With a huff, Hermione thought quickly. It was time for Ron's next doses, after all. And he always as in a pleasant mood when Rose was around him. Perhaps, that would be enough of a distraction that he wouldn't be embarrassed about their mishap the night before. Hermione blushed as she thought back on it. Internally swooning that it had been _her_ starring in his fantasy. Or, that's at least what he had told her. She hadn't known what to think anymore between them. She just knew she would do whatever it would take to keep her and Rose safe.

Rose's mood instantly changed when Hermione mentioned she could go see her father. Leading them to where they were now, a few paces away from Ron's door.

"Daddy will be sleeping, so we need to wake him up nicely. Can you do that Rose? Quietly," Hermione reminded the tot.

"Shhh!" Rose placed a finger to her lips, showing her Hermione that she could be quiet.

Hermione slowly opened the door, expecting to find a sleeping Ron on the bed. Instead, she saw the wizard sitting up on the mattress, clinging to a copy of the Daily Prophet. His face was hard when he was scanning over the parchment. He glanced up at the door opening.

"Daddy awake, Mummy!" Rose squealed in excitement, looking to her mum while clapping her hands.

"Oh, I thought you'd be sleeping still," Hermione explained her surprise, setting Rose at the base of the bed. The toddler crawled up to her father.

His face softened as he set the parchment to the side, allowing Rose to crawl to his chest.

"I was, but, a Ministry owl delivered the Prophet and woke me," he paused to glance at the child straddling his torso, "Good morning, love." He kissed her forehead before turning back to Hermione.

"You need to see this," he stated, handing the folded parchment to Hermione. She took the item and raised it to read.

 ** _Auror Department Scandal: Cormac McLaggen arrested for involvement in Weasley poisoning_**

Hermione's eyes grew wide as she looked up from the Prophet, but, before she could say a word, the shrill ring of the Floo network alarm sounded. She turned to glance that direction, before looking back to Ron.

"Here, help me up?" Ron placed Rose on the floor, who looked put out that she was being set aside by her father instead of being the center of his attention. Hermione shifted to Ron's side, putting his legs on the ground, and helping him stand. When they hobbled into the den, Hermione waved her wand, allowing the visitor in. Ron sat on the settee, as Rose followed them in, rushing to Ron when she realized he was no longer standing. Out rushed Britton Kensington.

"Britton, what's going on?" Ron uttered, as soon as the man stumbled from the fireplace.

"I take it you saw this morning's Prophet?" the Auror asked dismally.

"Daddy! Up pwease!"

Ron reached down to pull the tot up as he nodded at Britton, "Yes we bloody saw it, what is going on? Why weren't we notified?"

"Ron, please," Hermione stepped in, still holding the Daily Prophet. The pair now looking at Kensington expectantly.

"I was just notified that the Prophet got ahold of the story. We were going to come over today and tell you."

The author looked between the two, "I guess I'll do that now. Ron, you were right. McLaggen was behind spiking your drink. Avery told us that he was the one pouring the drinks that night, backed up by many other Aurors, they refused to say, until they found out that you were poisoned. They're damn loyal to ya, mate. But, it gets even messier from there..." Kensington took another breath.

"One of the barmaids was cleaning the loos later that night. She walked in on a pair... erm, _coupling_."

The auror glanced uncomfortably at the tot staring at him in Ron's lap, "the male matching McLaggen's description, and the female matching Lavender Brown's."

Hermione gasped as he made the news.

"This, as you might have guessed piqued our interest. We instantly looked into if McLaggen could be Brown's accomplice in the previous investigation. He was in Ireland. However, being in another country doesn't necessarily give him an alibi. So, we crossed checked him against the letters Ron supposedly wrote, and, it was a match." Ron's heart was beating quickly. They had really done it, they'd finally sorted out who intended to ruin their lives.

"We also looked into his previous job, thanks to you notifying Hartman, Ron. He was fired for the sexual harassment of two female employees. His father's connections set him up here," Kensington took a breath, and pinched the bridge of his nose quickly, before returning to his announcement.

"He was arrested in the early hours this morning. We wanted to wait a bit longer, to tell you, and have everything ready for trail as soon as possible, but, we had a stakeout on him, and he appeared to be leaving. We couldn't risk that, so we jumped at an arrest. We still have everything we need..." The Auror paused, thinking through his next statement before he continued.

"We're charging him with a lot, obviously. However, we are confident that Lavender planned the poisoning with McLaggen. We have to pull her back into court, and that could get messy... Nevertheless, we're willing to give it a go."

Kensington glanced at his watch before raising his eyebrows. "I must get going now that you have been informed, there's much to do. I'll be in touch with any updates. Well done, Ron."

He nodded to both of them, before turning swiftly, and filling his hand with powder.

"Oh, and congratulations on the promotion, Ron. You've earned it." At that, he stepped into the Floo and vanished into the flames. Leaving a stunned Ron and Hermione. Luckily, their daughter wasn't concerned with what the Auror had spoken of.

"Bweakfast Mummy!" The tot reminded Hermione. The witch glanced at her daughter before looking toward the kitchen.

"I'll get your potions ready and make some breakfast," she spoke, still dazed as she processed all of what happened.

She paced to the kitchen to begin cooking some eggs, rummaging through Ron's potions while they fried. Hermione played the conversation from minutes prior. Comprehending everything he had told them. Before she knew it, Rose was in her high chair, and Ron sat at the dining table, consuming the potions she had begun lying out.

"How did you get her up there?" Hermione asked as she set a plate of fried eggs on the table of the high chair. Rose dug in hungrily, as the witch returned to the kitchen to slice some fruit.

"I lifted her of course," Ron explained, grimacing at the taste of the last brew he drank down.

Hermione turned to him sharply, "Ron, you know you shouldn't do that! You're just allowed to begin walking alone! You shouldn't be lifting Rose up."

Ron had to quickly drink another concoction to restrain the eye roll he desperately felt like making.

"It was less than ten seconds, Hermione. She's fine. I'm fine. We're just fine."

"If you don't follow the healer's orders, how are you to recover like they say?" Hermione insisted as she finished chopping the apple and placed it on a plate, moving to chop some more fruit.

"Lifting her is nothing. She's just over two stone. I've lifted loads heavier before."

The witch picked up the fruit filled plate and began carrying it to its destination, "That doesn't matter. You could hurt yourself! That's why the healer wants you to take it easy! You'll overdo it and reopen your previous injuries! Causing infections and-" she stopped suddenly, standing in front of the high chair. Her eyes were closed and she was taking a slow deep breath. Rose paused her consumption of eggs, a slippery piece sliding from her moist fingers as she did so, to look curiously at her Mum, who had stopped with the plate of fruit just inches out of her reach.

"You're right. I'm sorry," Hermione opened her eyes again and resumed her action of passing the plate to Rose, "I'm overreacting. Just know it concerns me when you could be overdoing things."

The witch left it at that, returning to the kitchen to finish breakfast. Ron took the time to complete the ingestion of his potions and ponder why the beginning of their row stopped so quickly. Ron began to grow concerned as he reviewed the reasons; the largest of which, was that she stopped caring. The redhead knew he couldn't possibly let that happen. He needed to do something.

He was broken from his thoughts by the clinking of a plate, gently set in front of him. He looked down to see a plate of fried eggs, a variety of sliced fruit, and slightly burnt toast. A smile grew on Ron's lips.

"You burnt the toast," Ron commented, glancing up at the witch, who was plucking a piece of soggy egg from the toddler's curly locks before sitting across from him. She looked up at his statement.

"I did. It's your favorite after all," she took a sip of her steaming tea, after adding a small spoonful of honey to it. She then dug into her own breakfast, glancing between him and the tot, while he wore a ridiculous grin on his face, gazing at the witch. Hermione felt butterflies rise in her stomach as he continued staring at her. A warm blush rose to her cheeks.

"What?" She asked, hoping to break whatever trance he was in. It worked, momentarily at least, bringing his eyes down to his charred toast before they returned to her lovely form.

"You remembered."

He picked up the item of their discussion and brought it to his lips, taking a large bite out of the crisped bread. Ron loved the charred edges of the slightly burnt toast. It added the perfect amount of crunch. When Hermione discovered this at Hogwarts so many years ago, she couldn't understand why he would like the taste. Harry and she just figured it was part of his bottomless pit trait.

"Of course, I did. I know most of your favorites... unless they've changed recently..." Hermione cleared her throat, cursing herself internally. She didn't mean to bring up the fact that they'd been apart so long. Couldn't she handle a civilized conversation for a few moments? The witch could tell she had ruined yet, another conversation between the two. Ron went back to eating while keeping his eyes on his food.

Hermione didn't feel like eating much anymore. Why did she have to ruin a friendly conversation? It could have at least been that, not stone cold like she knew she had been, and not the fire induced rows they had in school. Something in between, that's what she needed right now, before they could move on to...

She needed to change the subject. Twisting the fork in her minuscule pile of eggs, compared to Ron's, as she wracked her brain for anything she could do that wouldn't cause an issue between them.

"What promotion was Auror Kensington speaking of?" Hermione thought this might be a safe avenue to travel. All she knew about the Auror divisions was that Ron was apparently at the highest, according to her discussion with Harry. She glanced up from her plate to see his reaction, thinking she may possibly be able to turn it around if he tensed.

Ron shrugged and reached to refill his cup of tea.

"I was promoted to Head Strategist in the Special Forces," he took another bite of his toast while Hermione waited to hear more.

"That sounds important. What is entailed with that?" Hermione tried to keep it casual, although she felt the sinking feeling once again, in the pit of her stomach. If his job was dangerous now, she couldn't imagine what a promotion had brought him.

Ron wiped his scruffy face with a napkin before replying, "I'll be managing and approving all planned missions before they are enacted. I'll plan some too."

Hermione nodded her head in understanding, "What does this mean for your workload?"

"Less missions. Really, just more work in the placement and times of everything."

He shrugged, reaching for his tea once more.

"Less missions?" Hermione repeated, a hopeful light in her voice.

Ron nodded, finishing off his cup of tea.

"Yea. The most would probably be once a month, depending on how bad of a situation it was."

"But... will you enjoy that? You like the actual combat, versus the paperwork. Now, you have less of what you like, and more of what you don't," Hermione explained, truly curious why Ron had accepted this promotion.

Ron paused, shifting the food around his plate before answering.

"It was more enjoyable in the early days of it. When it didn't matter if I was hurt or if I... Well, now, I have priorities. Rose, and-" He paused before he added the witch into the mix, unsure how she would react, "anyways, this is the safer route, while still doing what I love."

He glanced up at Hermione who was gazing back at him as he spoke, she caught herself staring, and swiftly interested herself in shoveling Rose more breakfast.

"I actually applied to a different department; resigning from the Special Forces a couple of months ago, because of the uncertainty of it all. I just told them not to make it official until this case we'd been working on for almost a year, was closed. I supposed they saw the opportunity as Head Strategist instead and gave it to me. It has the same thing that interested me from leaving in the first place, so I took it."

"Really?" Hermione had been shocked, though she tried not to let it show on her features. Ron's career caused a lot of anxiety for the witch. Knowing he could leave instantly and never return... like his last mission almost ended.

Ron chuckled a bit, "well, yea. I reckon now Rose is here, I have to be more careful. She wouldn't understand if I just left and never came back. Ya know?"

Hermione nodded silently, knowing that neither she, nor Rose, would ever understand if he was taken away from them.

* * *

Almost every night that week something was happening that all led up to the upcoming nuptials.

At the family dinner, Hermione kept back as family members spoke with Ron and asked him hundreds of questions about his healing. Accompanied by the latest scandal in The Prophet, something all of them wanted to know, as none of them could trust the source. Hermione assisted Ginny as she fussed with completing the final touches to her ceremony.

The next night was the Ginny's hen night, and Harry's stag do. The latter had insisted they stay at the Leaky, where they could relax with a couple of drinks; nothing to wild or crazy. He feared George might get up to some antics if they were to go out on the town. While Ginny had insisted the opposite. She wanted to go out to Muggle London to celebrate. Drinks and dancing were on her mind. Hermione dropped off Rose at the Burrow before Flooing to Grimmauld Place. The men and women gathered around, chatting as they waited on the bride and groom. Ginny and Harry spared a private moment before they parted ways for the night; following the tradition that they not see each other until she walked down the aisle.

Hermione adjusted her dress once more. She had already cast a lengthening charm on the fabric, but, still felt self-conscious about the length. Ginny, of course, had chosen the ensemble. Not without protest from Hermione. The witch adjusted the dress until she felt it covered more on her paling winter skin.

Ron had been leaning against the wall, speaking with Bill, when Hermione stepped forward, messing with her dress for a moment, before pacing over to him.

Ron stood straighter, shifting his weight from the wall to the cane he held. He glanced over the witch, not being able to suppress the smile that spread across his skin. After she finished fussing with the fabric, she glanced up, noting his gaze on her figure.

"You look great," Ron spoke to the witch who leaned on the same wall he had just been using.

"Your sister and these dresses. I just don't get it!" She shook her head in exasperation, letting her wild curls bounce with the movement. Ron thought of several reasons Gin picked out such form fitting dresses for Hermione, the blaring one was for their reconciliation.

"Please don't overdo it tonight. Tomorrow's the luncheon for rehearsal, and the day after is the wedding. Gin'll have my head if you're not able to walk down the aisle!" Ron had a mock face of offense on his face, while Hermione rolled her eyes. He grinned at the familiar gesture.

"I promise, I'll abide by the healer's orders tonight. Just sitting and watching everyone have fun, and not letting them get too pissed to Floo home," Ron held up his hand while reciting the promise.

"You're such a smart arse," Hermione muttered under her breath. Ron raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"So, you curse now?"

She shook her head, releasing a puff of laughter, "only when it comes to you."

Ron enjoyed the jest, and proceeded to respond, when the couple of the night finally made their appearance.

"Alright! Are you finally done shagging so we can go enjoy ourselves?" George joked, earning a hard elbow in the ribs from his pregnant wife.

"We weren't-" Harry began, slightly flushed.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, we are. So, plans are the same. Yes?" Ginny interrupted, looking toward Hermione and Ron.

"Angelina and I are to oversee everything, making sure no one drinks too much that they can't Floo home, and that everyone stays safe in Muggle London. Ron will do the same for the men," Hermione explained.

Charlie stepped in then, "No drinks for me either. I'll be joining Ron tonight."

Ron was taken off guard by this.

"Why would ya do that?" Ron questioned, not sure why his brother would give up such a fun and carefree night.

"You're not allowed to do spells for another three days. If something happens, I'll be there to help," Charlie explained, leaving Ron to become frustrated.

"I don't need-"

"Okay then! Looks as if everything's settled," Ginny turned and pecked a kiss to Harry's lips before turning to Hermione.

"Let's go! I'm so excited for this club thing Hermione!" Ginny effectively distracted them all from the start the row. Hermione linked arms with Ginny, preparing to Apparate. She glanced up at Harry before she went.

'Watch her,' he mouthed.

Hermione grinned and nodded her promise.

* * *

The men at the Leaky had been having a blast. The drinks were abundant, the conversations flowing, and the company cheerful. Ron sat between Harry and George, who were both thoroughly tipsy, and making their way over to the dart game across the pub.

Charlie sat down with a mug of Butterbeer in tow, sliding one over to Ron. He took it ruefully, and looked into the glass.

"You know, I didn't need your help tonight. You should be enjoying the time off to have a bit of fun," Ron attempted, still a bit bitter that his brother thought he needed the assistance.

"Oh, I know you didn't. You probably don't follow that 'no magic' rule anyway. But, I figured it wasn't easy being in a pub and watching everyone drink while you're not. So, I thought I'd join ya."

Ron watched his brother carefully for a few moments. He knew he needed to finally put aside the feeling of jealousy that crept into him. Ever since that fiasco, things have been tense and awkward, not like the free-flowing relationship they used to have. Ron knew Charlie had a good heart, out of all his brothers, he felt the most like Charlie. Knowing what was right, and doing it, even if it was difficult. He knew he was incredibly loyal, and determined to protect the weak. Under his rough exterior, Charlie was pretty much a softie; not that anyone would admit that to his face. He once got into a fist fight at Hogwarts when some git insulted Percy's hand-me-down robes. The more Ron thought about it, the more he understood just how wrong he was: Charlie would never betray him like that. He suddenly felt guilty at his prior actions.

"Ya know, one night, about a week into the trip, I was in the den at the Granger's, making some last-minute adjustments on one of the dragon's caring procedures, when Hermione came down. I don't think she expected me, because she was startled," Charlie paused, rummaging in his thoughts before continuing, "she didn't look too well. Dark bags under her eyes, while they were red and bloodshot; she looked as if she hadn't slept the whole trip. They were swollen too, like she'd been crying. We mainly sat in silence while I scribbled away and she sipped some tea. I think her parents had a lot to do with it. They seemed to hate anything that came up about magic; practically ignored me the entire time."

Charlie took a gulp of his Butterbeer and wiped the froth from his beard before continuing.

"She just started speaking, like she needed to say it. Not excitedly, but, more just wanting to verbalize it. Anyways, she said that she told you that she loved you, and you confessed your feelings to her. As she said it, this bright grin spread across her face, she must have realized it had actually happened. I told her it was about time, since you two had been head over arse in love with each other for years. She laughed, but, she just sat there grinning into her cup for a while before she returned back to her room." Ron swirled his Butterbeer before taking a rather large drink as well. Feeling the icy liquid travel down his throat was refreshing and he had to admit it was kind of Charlie to bring one to him.

"I think she was missing you hard at that point. Her parents loathed that I stayed there, and couldn't do anything about it, but, I knew if I were to make sure nothing happened I needed to be right there. You'd have my bollocks on a chain if I had let anything happen to her on that trip." He laughed, before going silent, mulling something over before he proceeded.

"If I would have known everything behind Hermione's words, back then, maybe I would have put it together when she started getting ill. Ah, who am I kidding? I wouldn't have figured it out. But, if I would have known, Ron, that she was carrying your kid, then you would have heard it from me. I love Hermione like a sister -Like I reckon all our brothers do- but, I wouldn't have cared if she didn't want you to know. I would have told you anyways. ...I get that the letters were fake and that huge shitload mess happened. But, just know that you're my brother, and I'll always be on your side."

"If that's true, why didn't you tell me she was staying with you?" Ron argued, frustrated with himself for bringing the issue up.

"To be honest, I thought you'd put it together. But, I told Hermione numerous times to contact you. She insisted she just needed time, then she'd go back. Plus... I may have been acting a bit childish and keeping it from you since you accused me of sleeping with her." Charlie gave Ron a knowing look.

Ron flushed at the knowledge, "yea, sorry about that. It just made sense in all my jealously. Every woman would want you, so it made sense to me that Hermione would too."

"Well, then I reckon Sophie would be furious," Charlie muttered while he took another swig. Ron quirked his eyebrow at him.

"Who's Sophie?" Ron asked.

"The lass I've been sleeping with for the last four years," Charlie explained as if he were discussing the weather, ending with a small chuckle.

Ron's mouth dropped open, astonished at the words his brother was saying.

"You've been shagging the same girl for four years? You've made it sound like you've been with a dozen girls before," Ron sputtered, still grasping that his vivacious brother had had something consistent in his life for that long.

"Maybe at Hogwarts and a bit after. But," Charlie had a faint hint of red touch his cheeks, "When I met Sophie, she changed everything. I only wanted her, and she wanted only me."

Ron watched his elder brother carefully, glancing over to view the rest of the party making sure everyone was still upright, before returning his gaze.

"So, this Sophie is more than a shagging mate, isn't she?" He questioned, noting by Charlie's reaction that he was correct.

"Aye. She is. I just, well, I-" he finished off his drink and cleared his throat before continuing, "I've never been good in the area of a relationship, or their emotions. So, we hang out, eat together, shag when we have time, but, we're not in a relationship mom would approve of, ya know?"

Ron remembered back who when they were young. Their mother always used to tell them that if they couldn't tell her about it, then they shouldn't be doing it.

"Do you love her?" Ron asked, taking the older man by surprise.

"I think I do. I've never been before, but, I reckon this is what it would feel like," Charlie responded.

"Like you need her to live, every moment away from her is a moment wasted, and you would do anything to make her the happiest woman in the world?" Ron prompted, as Charlie nodded to all he was given.

"Then tell her. Not a moment should go by without her knowing how you truly feel about her."

"Like you did with Hermione?" Charlie pushed, knowing that the relationship there had yet to be reconciled.

"That's different. We've been through hell and back," Ron argued.

"And because of that, you're willing to let her slip through your fingers as she pulls away and you let her?" Charlie challenged, as Ron set his jaw and clenched his teeth tightly. He wanted to fight back. But, the words his brother had spoken rung in his head.

Charlie was right. They were moving away from each other instead of back together. And what was worse; Ron was letting her go. He knew he couldn't live without her, yet, he still hadn't confronted her about their standing. That very act could very well cause the result he dreaded.

"What if she doesn't want to try anymore? What if we've just been through too much, and… she wants to leave for good?" Ron voiced as a faint whisper.

Charlie looked at the younger redhead across from him solemnly, "I guess that's something we'll both have to risk then."

A large throng of laughter brewed over from the other side of the room. Men's clapping and shouting surrounded a wankered George who was beginning to dance and remove his shirt atop of a table.

"Fuck. Angelina's going to kill us. He's completely trolleyed!" Charlie shoved his drink to the side, while leaving his payment skittering on the table. Ron moved to follow, while Charlie's previous conversation reverberated in his mind.

* * *

"Well? How do I look?" Ginny asked, twirling a bit as she straightened her veil.

Hermione looked on at her friend, hardly believing that she would be walking down the aisle in merely twenty minutes. She stood tall in her gown, ballroom instead of a slender type as Hermione had figured for the girl she had known for years. Even for the chilly weather, the strapless sweetheart held tightly to her abdomen, accentuating her slight curves. Wearing a touch more makeup than usual, and having her hair pinned half up, half down, she was officially prepared to marry the love of her life.

"I think someone will need to catch Harry's jaw when he sees you. You look stunning, Gin," Hermione grinned as her eyes sparkled from the emotions of the day. Ginny had chosen Gryffindor's crimson and gold as her wedding colors; the very shades Hermione was wrapped in. She also chose to stick with a sparkling golden, strapless, sweetheart neck, with a light crimson shawl draped over her bridesmaids' shoulders. Luckily, the long breathable fabric covered their legs and looked marvelous on every woman.

"Good. That was the goal. Thank you for everything, Hermione. Especially for getting that git brother of mine healthy and walking for this. You're a miracle worker," the bride stepped closer to the witch and enveloped her in an embrace.

"I just followed the healer's orders is all. He did it all himself," Hermione squeezed her back, "I'm so ecstatic for you."

She pecked the bride on the cheek, wiping a loose tear from her eye.

"You know, I expect you'll not be too far after us. Rose will be thrilled to be a flower girl again," Ginny, adjusted Hermione's shall as she spoke. Hermione's smile dropped.

"Gin, I'm not so sure-"

Both women turned when a knock sounded.

"I'm here to escort a certain maid of honor to the groom. He'd like to have a word with her," Ron poked his head in through the door, covering his eyes with his hand.

"You know you can look, right? It's only Harry who's not supposed to see," Ginny laughed, shaking her head at her brother's attitude.

"No can do, sis. Harry's given strict orders that none of his groomsmen are allowed to see the bride. He wants to be the first," Ron chuckled.

"Whatever you tosspot, now don't keep her too long! I need her with me!"

Hermione left the room as Fleur and Angelina shuffled in. The latter's five-month pregnant belly showing in her matching dress.

Hermione closed the door behind her as she heard the women's squeals of how beautiful the bride to be was. Hermione laughed softly before turning and facing Ron. His eyes instantly met hers, as he was already staring at the witch. Eyes wide, he took in her form.

"You look exceptional," he spoke breathlessly. She felt a blush tinge her cheeks. Ginny had insisted that all bridesmaids had a twisted half up, half down hairstyle. Her makeup was heavier than she normally would, accentuating her large brown eyes and painted her lips a deep red.

"Thank you," She tried to calm her thudding heart as Ron's cerulean eyes continued their gaze, "Where's Rose?"

Ron nodded toward the way he began walking, "Entertaining all the groomsmen with her cousin. And probably keeping the tension low for Harry," he added.

Hermione walked with him silently, keeping the pace at which he set. He now walked with a cane; an improvement from his crutch. However, Hermione noticed how he tried to keep his frustration at bay as he still wasn't able to do what he would like to. His speed was much slower, instead of his lanky paces, he more hobbled along to where he needed to go. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but, the limb still gave him some pain. Placing more weight on it more often was a challenge he pushed hard; no matter how much nagging Hermione used to keep him resting it.

They entered the boisterous room, roaring with laughter and giggles from the two small tots. The groomsmen's eyes rose to the newcomers. George let out a long, low, whistle.

"Well aren't you a looker, Hermione. You sure you're taken by my git brother?" Laughter filled the room, coming from the tall men, except the youngest Weasley. Hermione felt another flush faintly flow over her cheeks.

"Alright, everyone. Out." Harry sobered, ordering the men and children to exit the room. The men piled out, grinning at the pair before exiting the room.

"But, really sis, you look beautiful," George mentioned on his way out the door, as Hermione muttered a soft thanks.

Ron took Rose's hand as he followed the rest out the door. Harry looked at Hermione as she stared back at him.

"Look at us, eh?" Harry chuckled nervously, Hermione grinned at the comment.

"It's like we've all grown up or something," she shrugged, smiling back at her longtime friend.

"I wasn't sure this day would come..." Harry sighed, looking into the mirror to straighten his dress robes.

"You mean you weren't sure if I would ever come," Hermione's smile turned sad. Harry nodded before turning to the witch.

"Well, yea. We weren't doing this without you, and you refused to acknowledge it. I wasn't sure if I was ever going to marry her." A sad moment passed between the two. Harry shook his head, and returned his eyes to Hermione.

"But, we're here now. Thank you for being here with us."

"Absolutely, Harry," she closed the distance between the pair and hugged him tightly. When the embrace ended, she stepped back, resting her hands on his biceps.

"Now, let's have a proper look at you," she combed aside some of his unruly locks, and straightened his glasses, "There. I'm not sure Ginny will recognize you."

"Ha ha, Hermione," the raven-haired man faked a laugh, glancing at his watch, "But, we should probably get going." He leaned to peck Hermione's cheek before leading her out of the room.

* * *

Hermione watched as Rose was twirled around the dance floor by the lanky ginger. The tot bubbled with laughter, as she moved as quickly as she could to keep up with him. A wide grin was plastered on his face, watching his daughter have a tickle at dancing with him.

When the song ended, Ron led the tot back to where his parents were sitting at their table. He kissed her cheek before releasing the tot to his mother. Molly held the child, happily snuggling with her as Rose chattered on about her sparkly flower girl dress that matched her Mummy's. Hermione smiled at the pair, taking a sip of her champagne. As she set the glass down, she noticed a large freckled hand extended in front of her. Her eyes trailed up the muscular arm to whom it was connected to.

"Dance with me?" Ron asked, confident of her answer in front of his parents. She glanced over to his parents; Molly looking exuberant at the two, as Arthur took a turn doting on their grandchild. Her eyes trailed back to the deep blue meeting hers.

"Aren't you tired? Healer Driscoll said you should be taking it easy until-"

"Not at all. I just want to dance with the most stunning woman in the room," Ron smiled crookedly. Hermione bit her lip at she slipped her hand into his. His grin grew as he turned to lead her to the dance floor. She followed him closely, watching his leg as he walked. He leaned most of his weight between the cane and his uninjured leg. He stopped near the edge of the dance floor, a more secluded area where the lights were dim. He turned to face the witch, looking at her hesitantly.

"May I?" His eyes drifted down to her middle and back. She nodded, as he rested his hand on her small waist. She sucked in a breath, now realizing just how close they were. She put her hand on his shoulder, while looking at his other hand befuddled.

"How exactly is this going to work?" Hermione quipped, raising an eyebrow at him. He smirked down at her, causing her stomach to flutter.

"I'm a wizard, aren't I?" He sent the cane soaring over to the side of the tent, it settled on the fabric wall.

"You're not supposed to do magic yet, Ron!" Hermione reprimanded the redhead.

"It's just a little spell, Mione. It's no harm," Ron moved his hand to hold hers, holding her firmly in a dancing pose. He began to gently sway them to the slow music the band was playing. She moved along with him. Time passing as they moved together fluidly. After the song ended without either of them speaking, Ron grew the courage he needed to have the conversation that would finally decide their future.

"What do you want, Hermione?" He whispered, breaking the silence between them. Hermione shook her head.

"For you to stop overusing your leg, and start following the healer's orders!" She scoffed in exasperation at what she had been telling him for the past several days.

"I meant about us."

Shocked, Hermione's eyes snapped up to his serious face. The deep blue orbs gazed intensely into hers. She realized this was the time for their conversation; the time she and Ron decided just what their future was. She took a deep breath, knowing just how this conversation could leave her in love and hopeful, or in love and heartbroken.

Ron watched her as she thought of her answer.

"I don't… want to be hurt again," she whispered, just loud enough for Ron to hear her over the murmur of guests and music.

"I don't want either of us to be hurt again," Ron responded, squeezing the hand holding hers. She lowered her eyes to his shoulder.

"Do you still love me?" Ron questioned her, unsure if he should have been so brazen. Yet, he wasn't sure how else he was to discover her response. She trailed her eyes up his neck, across his strong jaw, and up to his eyes once more; this time, her eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

"Yes, I do. I love you more than anything." She spoke clearly, cutting through the noise of the room. The fingers on his shoulder curling into the fabric of his shirt.

"And you're pushing me away because you're frightened." Ron voiced, somewhere between a question and a statement, watching as a tear rolled down her cheek.

A group of party goers passed them on the way to the center of the dance floor, breaking the couple's intimate conversation. Hermione sniffled, and swallowed to regain her composure.

"I'm terrified, Ron."

"Terrified of what, love?" He prompted her to continue.

"Of everything that has happened to us, happening again. We've had such a difficult go of things... it hurt so..." She sniffled again, and looked toward the edge of the tent. Ron knew that she was uncomfortable with the confrontation. But, here, they were in each other's arms. They were surrounded, eliminating the option of shouts, and running away; something they both happened to turn to.

"I know," Ron released his hand from hers to wipe her fallen tears. She brought her face to look toward him again, but did not raise her vision.

"...when you left... I thought I was going to die," Ron continued, "all I could do was search for you. Even when the family forced me back home... I couldn't sleep, or eat, or," he swallowed down his own emotions. "Not until Harry got your letter. Even then, that just took away the panic of your safety. Then, it just hurt, Mione. Knowing that I hurt you so much, and not being able to take it back or..." He set his jaw and shook his head in anger.

"I should have never gone to the pub that night. Should'a never drank or even listened to that bint. I should've told her right where to shove that fucking certificate... I..." He closed his eyes, and sighed. He opened them to Hermione's, staring intensely into his.

"I'm sorry I messed it up. I should have trusted you before, when you and Charlie both told me nothing happened. I was just so jealous that..." he shook his head again, "No excuses. I should have listened to my family; trusted you both."

After a moment of Ron getting control of his emotions, Hermione spoke.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have run away. No matter how much of what you said hurt... I-I should have realized you weren't thinking straight and spoken to you once you were sober... I took your daughter away from you..." she gasped, stepping back from him as if she had only just realized it.

"You should _hate_ me! I didn't let you see her- you-you could have _died_! And **_I_** refused you to see her!" Hermione's breathing picked up as she was on the verge of a sob. Ron instinctively pulled her closer to him as she was stepping away, her chest now resting against his; he could feel her heart thumping rapidly beneath her dress.

"I don't hate you," he murmured into her ear as she leaned closer to him, "I never could."

Hermione's chin rested on his shoulder as both of his hands rested on her waist.

"You have every reason to," she whispered, her voice breaking as another tear slid down her face.

"I don't."

"And why, do tell, is that?" She croaked through a hiccup.

"Because I love you. I reckon I've been in love with you since sixth year."

Hermione pulled back to see his expression.

A moment passed, as they stood on the dance floor. The couples continued to dance further in, completely unaware of the long-awaited reconciling.

"What do you want, Ron? For us?" She threw his first question of the night back at him.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Ron was losing count of just how many times he might have been too brazen that night. But, it had been working thus far. He couldn't keep doing it anymore; holding back wasn't working, giving her space wasn't fixing anything. He needed to be as honest as he wanted to be with her; perhaps she then would be truthful with him too.

Her face stayed stone-like as Ron decided continuing might be just what action was next.

"I want to marry you, and grow old together. I want to wake up with you each morning and hold you until we fall asleep each night. I want to raise our daughter together and show her what it looks like to have two parents who are madly in love with each other. I want to kiss you before you go off to work each morning, and watch you curl up and read on your days off. I want everything with you."

Hermione stood speechless, her eyes wide and mouth parted at his words.

"You... want to marry me?" She breathed, in awe. Ron gripped her waist snugly, realizing they had stopped swaying some time ago...

"Absolutely. I would do it right now if it wasn't my sis and Harry's wedding," Ron explained, pausing for a moment before adding on, "actually, sod it all. If you wanted, I'd marry you right here, right now."

Hermione still seemed to be struggling for words.

"Even after all we've been through?" She challenged gently.

"Because of everything we've been through. I know how critical you are. I'm not willing to let you go again, unless that was your wish. You're it for me, Mione. Everything we've been through just confirms that. We've been through hell, and we've hidden our true feelings for each other by running away and being insecure. But, through it all... there's been no one but you."

Hermione brought her hand, both of which had been sitting on his shoulders, to cradle his face endearingly. "You're it for me too. I couldn't agree more, Ron." She beamed as she uttered the words.

Ron grinned at her response. He couldn't believe it. _After all_ the rubbish they had gone through, the witch of his dreams was standing in his arms, professing her love to him. Ron leaned in closer to the witch.

"Where does that leave us now?"

"Engaged?" She laughed nervously, causing Ron's smile to slightly falter. Her grin faded at the change in his appearance.

"Well, if you want it to, then yes. But, I had something more special than this planned... I want to do it proper, if you'll let me," Ron explained, pulling her tighter to him reassuringly. She breathed a sigh of relief at his reasoning. Nodding in agreement.

"So where does that leave us now?" Hermione jested, leaning closer to Ron, hardly remembering they were in a room full of people.

"I reckon sorted out enough to kiss yo-"

Before Ron could finish, Hermione closed the distance between their lips. They had both missed this. As surprising as the embrace was, it was familiar; comforting. Hermione's hand traveled to the hair at the nape of his neck, tugging him slightly closer into the kiss.

"We just have some things to work on… I've got to stop believing others and trust you… stop these stupid insecurities I have," Ron breathed as their kiss ended. He pecked her lips, moving his hands down to intertwine their fingers.

"I have to trust you and stop doubting everything about us…" Hermione whispered against his lips, reaching up for another kiss. _This_ is how it was supposed to be. They both knew it. Moments later, they parted, for much needed air.

"Hey, you two, I wondered where you had gone off..." Ginny called as she approached the pair with Harry. Noticing the closeness between the pair, glancing down at their hands, still entwined at the pinkies.

She gently nudged Harry to have him observe the very same detail.

"Where's my favorite niece?" Harry glanced around, figuring the tot would be near her parents. At that moment, Charlie toted over the sleeping child.

"Mum left a bit ago, and left her to me. But, I've got to get going as well. Another dragon problem, you see," Charlie explained, passing the tot to Hermione, who quickly summoned Ron's cane over. Ron gave his brother a curious look, and had to wonder if it was truly a dragon or if his reason had anything to do with their conversation from a few days prior. The ginger hugged his sister, and shook Harry's hand, congratulating them both, before turning to say his goodbyes to his brother and Hermione.

Ginny moved in first. Placing a kiss to Rose's lolling head, and giving Hermione a tight hug.

"You look absolutely radiant! I expect full details when I get back!" She whispered placing a smacking kiss to her cheek, as Hermione nodded at her comment. Harry moved to his longtime friend next, first, brushing the curls of his niece's hair gently with his hand before whispering a goodbye and pecking her cheek. Then, moving to the witch. He wrapped her in a hug, and Hermione did the best she could to hug him back tightly.

"Congratulations again, it was beautiful." He stepped back from the hug. She leaned in a kissed his cheek, hugging him once more.

As they broke, an announcement was made that the couple of the night were about to leave.

Harry and Ginny left to say goodnight to the other guests, leaving Hermione, Rose, and Ron in the darkened corner of the dance floor.

"Are you ready to go home?" Ron questioned, linking their fingers again. He loved the feeling of her smaller hand in his larger one. Hers: delicate and soft. His: rough and strong. He gave a slight squeeze.

"I am now."

And Hermione knew she was finally right.

* * *

 **A/N: I appreciate all of your patience for how long this chapter took. It was a busy few weeks with the end of school, my birthday, and my new nephew arriving into the world few weeks early. I also had some difficulty being motivated to write. But, I'm won't get into that.**

 **However, I would like to address that if you believe this fic has anything that is making you uncomfortable (abuse of _any_ kind,) then _please_ , don't read it! I would hate for it to be depicted that way, as it was nowhere near my intention. If either of these characters were abusing each other, then I would not have them together in the end. Abusive relationships are wrong, and they don't work. Hermione and Ron have been through a lot, and with misunderstandings, they are slowing working their way together. **

**Thank you for reading, I'll stop ranting now. Leave a review if you wish.**

 **More to come.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing of hers!**

 **Chapter 41**

Hermione Flooed with Rose first, incidentally waking the sleeping tot. The witch brushed the soot from her clothes and from her daughter's curly locks. Glancing up at the clock, she noted it was almost eleven. She quickly toted the child to the kitchen, pulling out the various concoctions that Ron would need to ingest that night. She smiled at the thought of the tall redhead and their conversation that night. Absentmindedly, the brunette pressed her lips together, remembering the passionate kiss they shared.

Something felt different this time.

A _good_ something.

This time, she wasn't frightened. Nervous, yes, but, no longer terrified of being hurt by him. The fear of leaving, of pain by a broken heart, it wasn't there anymore. She trusted his words, and believed that this time, was _it_.

A low rumble sounded through the fireplace, as green flames shot up, revealing the specific ginger on her mind. He paced forward, shaking slightly on his cane, and flopped on the settee, with a heaving a heavy groan. Hermione glanced over at the noise, as Rose turned her sleepy head to see her father.

"Bullocks," he grumbled as he used both hands to lift his leg onto the low table in front of him. Another low moan escaped him as he adjusted the limb. Once done, he leaned back on the sofa; his head lolled at the top, his breathing heavier than usual.

Hermione shifted Rose higher on her hip as she levitated the tray of potions to the den. She lowered Rose to the settee, and sent the tray to the low table. The sleepy tot crawled onto Ron's lap, lying her head on his shoulder. He sighed and rubbed his large hand soothingly over her back. Hermione watched Ron without saying a word.

"You were right," the redhead began, "I overdid it." Ron winced as he shifted to sit more upright for his potions. His leg throbbed painfully below him.

"A pain potion is in your regimen. That should help some," Hermione smiled, happy to know Ron was finally listening to her. Swishing her wand over his leg, a cool blue light shimmered down onto his elevated appendage.

"Thanks," he mumbled, releasing a smile as his leg began to tingle with numbness.

She handed him the mixtures as he drank them down. They didn't speak, both lost in their thoughts as Rose slept on her father's shoulder. The only sound was the tot's puffed breathing.

After Ron finished the last potion, Hermione sent them flying to the cupboard. They both stared at one another momentarily, processing this new step in their relationship. She beamed at him, as he smiled at her expression. Still sitting silently.

Hermione wasn't sure what compelled her to, but, she leaned forward, closing the distance between the two, to meet their lips in a slow, soft, kiss. When she pulled away, Ron had leaned forward to keep them attached for as long as possible.

"I should probably get this knackered little girl to bed," she whispered, still close to his face, "will you be sleeping here tonight?" She glanced at his leg, still propped on the low table.

"I think I'll be able to make it there," Ron sighed as Hermione pulled away, and slipped Rose from his arms and into hers. The witch stood, and watched as Ron slowly made his way upright. It took him several moments, but, he managed to stand. His face was flushed, as he stood tall, taking a deep breath. Hermione began to pace into her room, when Ron caught her arm, pulling her in for a deep kiss.

"Goodnight. I love you," he rested his forehead on hers as she nuzzled her nose against his.

"I love you too," she hummed, backing away as he released her. She continued to the bedroom, when she turned at the sound of his cane tapping the floor, only to see Ron heading in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" Hermione whispered. Ron turned his head toward the witch.

"To bed, where else?" Ron explained amused at the seemingly absurd question.

Hermione grinned, "That's not where you sleep anymore," she paced over to him and interlaced their fingers, "Let's go to bed, darling."

A smile spread across his face as well, following her lead back to the master bedroom. As they entered, Hermione set the tot on the large bed and began removing her flower girl dress. Ron changed into his pajamas, and slipped into the large bed, after a quick trip to the loo. By then, Hermione had completely changed Rose into a fresh nappy and her jammies. The tot, was once again awake, since she hadn't fallen asleep hard enough. Ron slipped into bed and opened his arms to the tot, to laid against him, closing her eyes once more. Hermione cleaned up and made her trip to the bathroom before returning. When she came back, the witch attempted to lift her daughter from the bed with much difficulty, as the child clung to Ron's shirt and woke at the movement.

"No Mummy! Sweep Daddy," the tot mumbled. Hermione sighed. She had been hoping to sleep in Ron's arms tonight; something she had missed desperately. Ron gave her a sad smile as he shrugged his shoulders. He was hoping the same. Instead of the way they both had imagined, Hermione crawled in beside the two, scooting closer, so she was as near as she could be to her little family. Ron turned carefully to his side, allowing Rose to slide down to rest on the bed, and the ginger to face Hermione. The pair didn't speak a word; still marinating in the knowledge that they had finally found their way back together. Ron reached the hand that had been cradling their daughter, and snaked it over to intertwine with Hermione's.

She smiled at him. They stayed that way until they slowly fell into slumber.

* * *

The morning was lazy, spent having a lie in, while cuddling their groggy tot. Ron decided that it was a time for celebration; he and the love of his life had reconciled, after all. Therefore, he summoned a carton of milk, and his favorite cereal with two bowls and spoons to the very bed they laid on. Ron poured himself a generous portion, as Hermione made hers as well. They ate sprawled out on the bed as Rose took turns going from her father's bowl, then to her mother's. Rose more frequently attended Ron's, as he would give her a larger mouthful than her mother was prone to. As their breakfast finished, Rose crawled to the end of the bed. As she approached the edge, she reached her short arm out cautiously, pointing to Hermione's suitcase in the corner.

"Bag, Mummy!" Rose asked excitedly, Hermione held out her arms, welcoming the tot to her.

"Come here, my love," Rose stood and wobbled over to her Mum, who embraced her with a wet kiss to her cheek. Her daughter shrieked with laughter. Ron chuckled along with her, noting that Hermione's smile seemed to be different than he had seen lately. Less restrained, and more enthusiastic.

As the tot calmed, Hermione stood Rose to face her, "Now, what exactly did you want in the bag, sweetheart?" Hermione couldn't resist tucking a few locks of wild curls behind Rose's small ear.

"Pitures!" Rose smiled, knowing her Mum had no reason to deny her request.

"Which pictures, darling?" Hermione asked for clarification. This excited the child, as she looked between her parents.

"Pitures with Rosie and Mummy!"

Hermione leaned forward to peck the tip of Rose's pert nose before summoning the suitcase to the bed. Rose clapped at the trick her mother performed. Ron got a kick at how Rose would still enjoy when things went zooming around her. Her mum was a witch after all, didn't she see magic her entire life?

The witch reached into the suitcase and pulled out the photos of the small family taken at the beach. The moving pictures caught Ron's attention, having not previously seen those specific photos. As he shifted through them, Rose sat shaking her head.

"No, no! Not pitures!" Rose pouted her lips and looked disappointed that her mother did not get her request correct.

"I don't understand. Then what pictures?" Hermione's brows scrunched as she analyzed just what she had been asking for.

"Pitures in book!" Rose paused to think for a moment before lighting up at the recognition, "Pitures with baby Rosie!" She giggled.

Hermione sighed with a smile, realizing just what her daughter wanted. The witch had yet to unpack all their belongings, since her last impromptu trip.

She reached in, digging deeply, before she revealed a pastel pink photo album. Pulling the item onto her lap, she ran her hand over the cover; a mixture of light pink polka dots, with small baby elephants accenting the large cursive script that read: _Rose_.

"There we are," Hermione smiled fondly. Ron looked over to view just what the tot had been asking for. Her baby album. Rose situated herself against the headboard, sitting squished between her parents.

"What a marvelous idea, Rosie," the witch kissed her curly locks as she passed the large book onto her daughter's lap; the size of the item overflowing the child's small legs.

Both her parents couldn't believe they hadn't thought of it first. It would be an efficient way for the pair to discuss what life had been like when they were separated. Hermione took in a deep breath, knowing that she had tears fill her eyes when she looked at this album alone; remembering the days her daughter was so small. She wasn't prepared to speak about it with the very person who was missing from those bittersweet days.

"Ready?"

She looked to Ron, who seemed to have been reading her mind. He gave her a small smile, knowing just how difficult this may be for the two of them. Hermione swallowed, and gave him a shaky nod.

Rose opened the book to the first page, giggling with joy when she saw the pictures spread across the page. The one Ron was drawn to first, showed Hermione in a healer's bed, not unlike the one he was in a week prior. The room was dim, lit by only a few candles, but, he could still see Hermione was wearing a hospital gown that was pinned down to her upper arms on both sides; revealing much of the skin of her chest. Resting on that very skin, just under her neck, was a small, pink, infant. Covered in various amounts of glimmering slime, and other fluids coming from her recent home. The picture was enchanted, moving with the events as they happened that day. The baby's chest was moving rapidly, her face scrunched up and mouth wide open, to what he assumed was a newborn wail. He moved his eyes to Hermione in the picture again. Her face was unlike any he had seen of her before. It was clear she was exhausted, her hair bundled on the top of her head, while small, loose, tendrils stuck to her glistening skin. Her eyes dripped tears and she moved her lips while looking at the infant, a massive smile growing on her lips. Ron had never wished more that he could read lips. He desperately wanted to know what the first words spoken to their daughter was.

"The day Rose was born," Ron was broken from his analysis of the photo by Hermione's voice. He glanced up at her, noting how shiny her eyes were as she looked back down at the photos, "this was just a minute after they gave her to me. The nurses took her to be cleaned afterward, but, I wanted to hold her first; at least for a moment. When they asked me, I could hardly believe that other women wanted their baby cleaned before they held them. I guess everyone has their reasons… But, I couldn't imagine that. I held her within me for nine months, I couldn't wait to finally hold her in my arms."

Hermione moved her hand to point at the next picture, "This was after they checked her and everything."

Ron's eyes traveled with Hermione's hand to view another photo on the page. This one, was with Hermione sitting more upright in the bed. She seemed to have been cleaned up a bit herself, or perhaps a refreshening charm done, as she no longer appeared to have been through toil, and was in a floral print, wrapped, dressing gown. The left side of the covering, slightly pulled away from her skin. Her hair still tumbled in a bun from the top of her head, as she snuggled a small bundle, wrapped in a cozy, pink, blanket.

"When they gave her to me the second time, I properly introduced us. Rose, do you remember what Mummy said to you when you were born?"

Rose snapped her head up to look at her mum, nodding it vigorously as Hermione had told her numerous times before, "Mummy said _'Hi Rosie I wuv you!'_ " Hermione laughed as Rose grinned at her mum, running her hand over the photo in the album.

"Close. I said, _'Hello sweet Rose, I'm your mummy.'_ " Hermione smiled at the tot, who hadn't a clue she had quoted her mother incorrectly. Ron grinned at the thought, knowing that would be something Hermione would have done.

"Shortly after, I fed her and she fell asleep."

The Hermione in the picture snuggled down in to the top of the blanket, rubbing her nose against the pert one in the pink bundle, before raising her lips to the crown of her head to place a feather soft kiss. The image continued, showing the witch rock her slowly in her arms, before starting over.

Ron thought he could watch that picture forever. The way Hermione was holding their child; the one she had just brought into the world… He felt his throat start to dry, as if there was a lump needed to be forced down. His eyes burned as he blinked rapidly, cursing the tears that threatened to fall.

Ron felt a smaller hand in his, he sniffed loudly before looking over to see Hermione had set Rose on top of her lap, and scooted to take her place. She was now next to him, hip against hip, settling her hand into Ron's. She smiled sadly, before giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Later that night," she whispered, "Rose was asleep in her cot when I wrote to you." Ron felt her squeeze his hand even tighter. He felt his squeeze hers back.

Hermione reached up with her free hand to wipe a tear that spilled from her eye at the memory, "I said that you had a daughter. A darling little Rose. And even though you said you didn't want a relationship with her, I wanted to offer one last time… in case… Well, now I know you never got that letter." She gave a watery smile, sniffing as she reached for to wipe another tear, but, before she could, her lips were met by Ron's giving her a passionate, yet soft, kiss. When they parted, she could see the tears streaming down Ron's cheeks.

"I swear Hermione, if I would have received this letter… If I would've known. I would have been there, I would have seen-" His lips were covered by Hermione's, silencing him.

"I know you would have. And if I would have known the truth, I would have never left. But, that's the past. We-"

A gasp was heard from Hermione's lap. They both gazed down to their daughter's worried face.

"Daddy! Is you okay? Daddy crying!" She shuffled out of Hermione's lap and into her father's. She stood, looking him in the eye as she held his face in her minuscule hands. Her eyes wide and filled with concern.

Ron broke into a smile at that. Ron loved just how caring their daughter was, "I'm fine, Rosie. I'm just sad I didn't get to be with baby Rosie. That made Daddy sad, is all." Rose looked down to the album, discarded on the bed after she had clambered to her new spot.

She removed her hands from his face, and moved to sit onto her mum's lap again. Ron grew troubled, as Rose had a very serious thinking look on her face, yet, had not said a word to him. As she snuggled back into her mum, her eyes crossed her parent's hands, still holding onto one another. Rose put her small hand on top of Hermione's, resting in Ron's.

"Is 'kay, Daddy. You wif us now. Right Mummy?" She looked up at her mum with her large blue eyes, looking for confirmation in her words.

Both parents stared at her, shocked at the words coming from a two year old.

"Right, love. My intelligent little girl," Hermione kissed her curls, and placed the photo album back on Rose's lap.

Ron leaned over and pressed a kiss to her head as well; sneaking a slow peck to Hermione's cheek on the way back to his seated position. Rose patted the hands she was resting hers on, and turned the page to look at more pictures.

The atmosphere seemed lighter after that. They continued to look at photos, while Hermione explained them and the family laughed together.

Hermione made sure to capture as much of Rose's life as she could. She wasn't in many of the photos, but, she didn't mind. She just wanted to make her daughter's childhood as wonderful as she could, in her situation. The witch wanted to have the memories stored in the album so she could always look back. As the witch was doing so, she always figured Rose would be it, and there was only one time her child would take her first steps. Only one time she would say her first words. Only one time she would turn a year old. She didn't want those moments passing without her documenting them.

Ron wore a small smile the entire time they searched through the book. Hating that burning feeling in his chest, knowing that he wasn't there for any of it. Rose and Hermione were right, he was with them now. No matter how hard he tried, he wanted to be positive about the whole situation; that was the past, this was now. But, he still felt the rage beneath him, knowing that all could have been well if their letters made it to their intended destination.

"Why Rose?" he asked randomly. It was a question he had wanted to ask for a while now, but, with all that was filling his head, he had forgotten to ask.

"Sorry?" Hermione asked, tearing her eyes away from another photo of Rose rolling onto her stomach and back, grinning the whole time.

"Why did you choose the name Rose? What's the significance to it?" Ron truly wanted to know. Ever since he first discovered that is what the witch named their daughter, he had loved it. But, he never knew why she had chosen it.

"Oh, well... it was the first flower you gave me." Hermione blushed, glancing down before running her hand over Rose's wild curls. Ron watched her curiously, not recalling just what she was speaking of. The brunette glanced back up, her cheeks still aflame, "At Shell Cottage?"

Ron remembered it then.

 _Hermione had woken from her comatose state the night before. She was extremely upset, and to be honest, it was arduous for him to see. Back at Hogwarts, you would have never gotten him to admit something as soppy as that. Now, he would admit is instantly if it meant Hermione would be okay._

 _When she fell asleep, something Fleur insisted she needed plenty of, he wandered outside. He wasn't sure what to do with all the emotions that were coursing through him. He was so angry. Sure, he had been angry abundantly in his lifetime. With five brothers and a younger sister, how could he not? But, this time was different._

 _He hated someone._

 _And he wasn't sure if he had ever hated anyone in his life._

 _He couldn't say that anymore. He loathed the vile witch who had tortured Hermione for so long with horrendous curses and a bewitched knife. Who offered her flesh to do whatever he had wished to the sickening werewolf. He felt helpless, all he could do was listen to her agonizing screams while he scratched and clawed looking for a way to get to her._

 _He_ had _to get to her._

 _He wiped his shaking hands on his trousers. Though it was gone, he could still feel the blood and grime running from the tips of his fingers, down his hands. Could still hear her tortured wails. Could still feel her limp body fall into his hold._

 _He took a calming breath._

 _Overall, he was terrified. When she woke, that relieved him, knowing physically it was a step in the right direction. But, the longer she sat there staring past him, and all others who tried speaking with her, he grew concerned of her mental state. He had no idea how to cope with that. After all, magic focused on healing physical wounds. Little they could do for mental and emotional health._

 _He released a heaving sigh. He felt restless. The ginger needed to do something to feel a bit of relief. Not knowing what to do, he looked for something -anything- to punch, kick, destroy_ _…_ _anything to get this monster he was feeling away from him. He turned toward some bushes, not yet bloomed in the early spring. He brought his foot back, ready to kick the spindly base, twining from the soil. But, a piece of color caught his eye. He peered closer, to discover a small rose huddled in the middle of the bush. It was being protected from the chilly mornings and saltwater mist by the outside leaves, leaving it to sprout inside. It was a vibrant red, deep, yet, bright; an enchanting color. It was small, but, it fought, and survived._

 _Ron felt a hint of a smile wisp across his lips. He bent down and plucked the rose, holding it gently in his hand._

 _…_

 _Hermione woke early the next morning. A chill instantly spread across her skin, remembering the horrid experience days before. She clutched at the sheets and held in a sob. The witch didn't want to be a burden on the family. But, no matter what she did, what she told herself, she seemed locked into this pit that she couldn't crawl out of. So she laid there, feeling pathetic and useless. Having doubts about everything she had done. What use was she really on this hunt? Ron left them, after all. Left_ her _. They had very little to go on, and they were surviving by a thread. They'd probably die of malnutrition or illness, before the death eaters got to them._

 _This time, Hermione didn't have the answers to everything. This hunt wasn't as easy as following the directions step by step in a book. These were the voices that crept in, calling the doubts and inviting them into her mind to stay._

 _Shaking her head, to attempt to rid herself of such negative thoughts, the witch turned herself_ _over in the small cottage bed, surprised to see Ron still sitting in the chair next to her. She didn't remember much from when she awoke, but, when she first burst awake in her panic, he was there to hold her. When she drank the potion Fleur gave her, he was sitting there, watching her with concerned eyes._

 _He was sleeping now, looking somewhat peaceful, yet uncomfortable in the chair that was too small for his lanky form. His body was weak. She could see his already too big clothes, practically engulfing him with the weight he had lost during the hunt. Weight he couldn't afford to lose. His eyes had sunken in some, leaving heavy bags under the muted blue. His ginger locks, her favorite vibrant trait from the man, had faded with malnutrition and the conditions he had endured for the past few months..._

 _Hermione stared at the redhead, knowing what her heart was saying, but, her brain couldn't process those feelings right now. She knew she loved him. She sorted that much out years ago... but, right now, with everything as dim as it was... She sniffed quietly, squeezing her lids shut as she pleaded the tremors would stop wracking her body._

 _She reopened her tear-filled eyes, glancing over to the only vivid color in the room, placed in a vase on her nightstand._

 _Hermione could already feel the tears pour down her face as she viewed the most beautiful rose she had ever seen. It was small, but, vivacious and darling. She gripped the sheets again, feeling another sob expel from her as she realized just who gave her, what she thought to be, the perfect Rose._

"Right. I wasn't sure you remembered that," Ron replied, realizing they reached another painful memory.

Hermione smiled sadly, recognizing the same thing. Ron shook his head trying to shake the difficult times from him for now.

"What was the first thing you said to her? Ya know, in the first photo," Ron inquired.

Hermione smiled genuinely then, "Full of questions, aren't you? I said, _'Hello Rosie. You are so very loved, darling.'_ I wanted her to know first thing," she chuckled, as she remembered something. "Although, I talked to her throughout the entire pregnancy. The healer said that's why she was so attached to me. She knew my voice so well. She knew her mum's voice."

Ron had loads more questions to ask, but, as he began to verbalize another, Rose's stomach gave a great rumble.

"Oh my! It's nearly half after one! We should get some food in that belly, shouldn't we?" Hermione asked the tot on her lap, who giggled a response.

Ron smiled and leaned to kiss the tot's head, and Hermione's lips, before removing himself from the bed, and grabbing his cane.

"I'll make us something so we can get this tot to her kip," Ron explained, making his way to the kitchen. Hermione took a breath to call something, when Ron completed her sentence, "I know, I promise, I won't overdo it."

He smiled smugly as he exited the room.

...

The family ate their sandwiches and conversed through lunch, with Rose falling asleep before the meal was finished. Hermione laid her down for her kip. Hermione suggested that Ron also rest, as he probably could use a day off since the day before. Hermione left him with a kiss as she went to the den to catch up on work. Ron laid in the large bed, listening to Rose's breathing in the cot, as he flipped through the photo album. His heart jumped at every picture. The holidays, seeing Rose as a puckering, pink, strawberry her first Halloween, first time having baby food, playing in the bath, standing just moments after she took her first steps, first Christmas... and sprinkled throughout were rare pictures of Rose and Hermione together. Almost as if someone had insisted she get in the photo with her daughter. He knew he missed out on Rose growing up her first few years, but, he also missed on Hermione's moments too. He never knew she cut her hair shorter after she gave birth; the curly locks grew back quickly in two years. He hardly knew anything about what she went through; during her pregnancy and after. He flipped back to the beginning of the album. Not even one picture of her pregnant. Ron was craving to know more about the time he had missed.

* * *

The following night was the family dinner. The gathering was lively tonight, Angelina was soaking up as much information as she could from the mums in the room, while George was giving Percy a hard time for bringing his newly announced girlfriend, Audrey, to dinner, as Bill moved over to help Percy newlyweds were still on their honeymoon, and Charlie was back tending to the dragons in Romania.

However, the buzz of the night consisted of how cozy the youngest male Weasley was with the mother of his child. Ron settled back on the settee after everyone had eaten, as Hermione sat back against him, their shoulders overlapping a bit. Nothing scandalous, but, certainly a comfortable nature that had been missing for the last few weeks.

As the news spread secretly around them, another announcement was made, as Bill declared Fleur was two months pregnant. More congratulations were spread as Molly could hardly believe she would have four grandchildren. Ron squeezed Hermione's hand when the announcement was made, both standing to congratulate the family.

As they walked around, speaking with the various family members, Ron snuck away for a few moments, stealing George for a quick word.

* * *

The following week, Ron returned to work, this time, to his newly promoted position. He would never admit it, but, Hermione could tell he was anxious about others seeing him walking with his cane. He was much quicker now, and getting stronger every day, yet, it just wasn't healing quite properly. She knew he dreaded his healer's appointment that Wednesday; knowing that he wasn't confident with what the healer would say.

Hermione stopped by every day for lunch. Ron reckons if Harry were there, he'd take the Mickey out of him for having his girlfriend over so much. Yet, Ron didn't care. He loved his new position, especially since he was planning new cases and helping to put the case together for the one he had been working on over a year. But, he knew his lunch date with Hermione was the highlight of his day. It always ended with a kiss, which Hermione insisted they did in private, to keep everything as professional as possible in their workplace.

Wednesday came, as Hermione and Ron sat in the healer's office waiting for one of his healers to see them. Ron hoped it was Healer Driscoll, as the other uptight man, Ron wouldn't mind not seeing again.

After a few more minutes of waiting, Ron sighed a breath of relief to see the very healer he wanted.

"Good morning! Good to see you again under healthier terms," the healer smiled, shaking both of their hands.

"How is everything feeling for you, Ron?" Healer Driscoll sat on a stool across from them, while a quill move furiously above some parchment, to record his answers.

"Overall, fine. No issues internally; not that I feel anyway!" He chuckled momentarily before continuing, "magic use has been minimal, and all bones seem to be in working order." Ron explained, taking a breath before he was to continue.

"But..." The healer prompted.

"But, this leg is still giving me some fight. I've followed all-" Hermione raised her eyebrows at his words, "Most all, of the exercises and potions, and instructions, yet, it's still not healed. Is that how it's supposed to be?" Ron asked, feeling Hermione's reassuring hand rubbing his back gently.

The healer observed the two, "Well, I'd like to check everything to ensure it's in proper order, and we'll take extra time with that leg to see what's going on."

Hermione sat back as Ron moved to the patient's bed, watching the healer cast spell after spell above and around Ron. A half hour later, she excused herself from the room before entering again after another twenty minutes to see Hermione and Ron in the same spots they were when she first came in that morning.

"Terribly sorry for the wait. Looks like everything is healing properly and is in working order, all except that stubborn leg of yours," she sighed, removing her glasses after she read her parchment, and placed them in her hair, "It's not healing as we expected it to. It's as if it's not taking to your body, and makes it slower to adjust."

"So, what are we to do about it?" Ron asked concerned.

The older woman looked at her notes, then back at the pair, "To be absolutely clear; you've been following the orders not to have intercourse, with your injuries, yes?"

Ron's face blared red, as that was never mentioned in his regimen. Hermione's face began to warm as she nodded her head.

"Um, yes. We've followed that one quite well," Hermione supplied, brushing the back of her hand across her flaming face.

"Good. As difficult as it may be, any extra pressure on his leg would not give him anything beneficial. Using it to support his weight fully, even with, erm, all the positions offered, could cause too much pressure in a specific area of his leg, and prevent it from healing fully," the healer ended there, noting the flush on the young couple's faces.

The older woman took a slow breath before continuing, "We'll keep on the same regimen, ensuring you don't overdo it. Putting too much stress with not help it adjust. That'll just cause pain and swelling. In a week or two, you should be off the cane and walking without assistance again... However," Healer Driscoll removed her glasses from where she perched them in her hair and toyed with them in her hands, "Ron, I want you to be fully prepared that you may never get the full range you once had, or you could just have days where it hurts more than others... there's even a possibility you may need the assistance permanently... It's just going to take time to figure it out. You need to be diligent, but, patient. Do you think you can do that?" The healer asked, glancing between Ron and Hermione.

Hermione nodded her head as she glanced curiously at Ron. He was holding her hand in both of hers, leaning forward on his elbows resting on his knees. She knew this wasn't the answer he wanted, but, they had made it through everything else recently; he could surely make it through this too.

"Doesn't really look like I have a choice, does it?" Ron muttered, before dropping his head and sighing. He raised it again, after rubbing his neck with his hand, "I'm sorry. Yes, I think I can manage it. Just a bit frustrating is all."

…

That Friday Hermione gathered Rose to take her to The Burrow. She hurried over to Ron, finishing his tea in the kitchen, to kiss him goodbye.

"Have a great day. I'll see you at lunch?" She checked as they separated.

"Yea, and Rose will be staying late at mum's tonight. I spoke with George, and he and Angelina are taking her for the evening."

Hermione raised her eyebrows at this, "And what will we be doing?"

Ron grinned, "We have a date tonight. Just the two of us. We started it a while ago, but, we're sticking to it now. Tonight, a muggle concert, and dinner at some fancy Italian place. Avery mentioned he'd taken a bird there before and it's delicious."

"Sounds perfectly romantic," Hermione leaned in to kiss the tall ginger once more, touched that he had thought of planning that entire date -including childcare- by himself. As they parted, Rose bounced in her mum's hold.

"Me next! Don't fo'get Rosie!" She leaned forward, clear that she wanted the attention next, causing Ron to laugh, before he pecked the tot's nose and told her, her goodbyes. She was a bit put out by the fact he still couldn't carry her and play like they used to, but, she, along with everyone else, hoped her father could get back to normal as soon as he could.

…

"I can't believe you sat through that! You must _really_ love me," Hermione pecked Ron's cheek as they walked down the busy sidewalk in London. They had just finished a concert, viewing the London Orchestra, and were now pacing through the falling snow to the Italian restaurant Avery had raved to him about. Hermione knew the concert was not Ron's cup of tea, yet, he still took her, knowing it was something she would enjoy, and without one complaint.

Ron chuckled, "I truly do. It was nice, just a bit boring is all." Ron shrugged, looking up at the street sign before turning the corner. He still walked with his cane and hoped that the journey to the restaurant wouldn't cause him too much pain. Hermione snuggled closer to their linked arms, keeping warm from the skin nipping weather. Fairy lights hung from every corner of the streets. Carols were already being sung. Families were bustling to get their young children home after a day of shopping. Everything was so festive, you'd think Christmas was tomorrow, instead of a couple of weeks away.

"I appreciate it. It was lovely."

They made their way through the restaurant, drawing many more eyes than Ron was comfortable with. They were sat in an intimate corner of the room, lightly lit by the illumination of the fairy lights from outside, along with the candles at the table. Ron pulled Hermione's chair out for her, earning him a small smile along with a whispered expression of thanks. After he sat in his own chair, he glanced up, noting that several people tore their pity-filled eyes from him and back to their tables. Ron lowered his head, and turned to his table, resting his arms on the fabric tablecloth, and clearing his throat. He felt a hand slide into his own. He rose his eyes to meet hers.

"Don't worry about them, they're just nosy. We're focusing on us tonight. Remember?" Hermione smiled, tenderly rubbing his palm with her fingertips. Ron felt a shiver run down his spine.

"You're right, love," Ron grinned crookedly back at the curly-haired woman. She brought her arm back to remove her heavy trench coat, revealing her deep red, quarter sleeve, dress. She had kept her hair in the tight bun she had it in when she left for work that morning.

Their conversation flowed as they ordered and received their food. Hermione reached for her wine glass, sticking with water that evening, for a sip, as Ron loaded a massive amount of fettuccine Alfredo on his fork. He opened his mouth wide and shoveled the pasta in, causing Hermione to cringe, and stifle a laugh. Ron gave a closed mouth grin at her, chewing quickly before swallowing.

"Are you sure you don't want some? It's bloody delicious," Ron twirled a bit more onto his fork and inched it toward Hermione enticingly.

"You think that display made me want to try it?" Hermione raised her eyebrows, attempting to keep her smile muted. Ron brought the fork closer to her, playfully quirking his eyebrows at the witch.

Hermione shook her head in incredulity, and removed the fork from his hold, chuckling all the while. She brought the item to her lips, and slowly removed the pasta from the fork.

"Mmmm," Hermione hummed, returning the utensil back to its owner.

"Isn't it amazing? We need to make this at home," Ron urged, scooping up another pile of pasta and funneling into his mouth. Hermione smiled at his excitement over their meal.

"I'm sure it isn't too difficult to make. We can find a recipe fairly easily," Hermione replied, taking a small bit off her own plate. Ron grinned in pleasure.

Time passed, as they ate contently. Ron kept thinking back to the day they looked through Rose's baby photo album.

"Tell me about the day Rose was born."

Hermione was caught off guard by the random question, then smiled; she loved the fact that Ron wanted to know as much as he could about the time he had missed in their lives.

"Well, I just got home from work one evening, and made my way to the bathroom. After, I was searching the cabinet for a potion that I could take while pregnant to help with pain. I had been having back discomfort that entire day and it was extremely sore. I reached to one of the higher shelves after I saw it; I must have sent it up there after rushing one day. Anyways, after I did so, my back felt worse. I took some of the potion, and changed into pajamas and went straight to bed," Hermione took another sip of her water before she continued, "I woke up around midnight with the cramps getting worse, this time, in my stomach too. I went to the bathroom to take more potion, and that's when my water broke," the witch chuckled at the memory, "It spread all over the tile in there. I knew for sure then, that she was finally coming. I cleaned up the mess and sent the towels to the wash when-"

"Wait," Ron interrupted, "You cleaned the mess up before you went to the hospital?" Ron watched the brunette with wide eyes.

"I did. I knew I had some time before she arrived, so, I didn't want to be thinking about a mess I had to clean up later, while I was bringing her into the world." Hermione explained as if it were the most logical thing in the world.

Ron continued to watch the witch, highly amused at the fact.

"So, I Flooed to St. Pieclick's Hospital. It was the closest to where I was living, and I had all my checkups there. They put me in a room, and we waited," Hermione groaned at the memory.

"Rose certainly took her time coming into this world. They would check me to see how I was progressing, and-"

"What do you mean progressing?" Ron inquired, truly interested in what Hermione was speaking of. A blush covered her cheeks.

"Um, well. When a woman is in labor, the healer measures the cervix… the part that opens for the baby to come out. Depending on how open the cervix was, told the healers how close I was to start pushing," Hemione explained, while looking down at her meal. She glanced up, noting that Ron had stopped eating, and instead, stared at her with huge eyes; looking my paler than he normally did.

"Ron? Are you okay?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"Yeah. Yeah, 'm fine. So, they kept, uh, checking you, and…" Ron prompted her to continue.

"Hours passed, and the healers said I was moving very slowly. Twelve hours, then twenty-four, then finally, I was allowed to push. Our little Rose was born at 4:06 a.m., on April 14th," Hermione finished with a smile.

"You're incredible," Ron sighed, pushing his empty plate away and stared at the beautiful witch.

Hermione laughed, "It's amazing what women's bodies were made to do… But, I wasn't incredible. I was utterly pathetic at some points. Crying, and such."

"You did that without any friends or family members by your side. You brought our daughter into the world… That proves you're incredible," Ron smiled, reaching for her hand once more.

She let hers curl around his larger hand, as they sat there, looking like two nutters, gazing into each other's eyes. Before they were kindly interrupted by the waiter, explaining to them that their dinner was paid for by a fellow patron of the restaurant.

* * *

 **A/N: There will be about two to three more chapters left in this story. This chapter really just focused on them getting back together, and learning about the time they were apart. I think I'll do a sequel, but, only if others are interested in reading it. It would continue on where this story leaves off.**

 **Thank you for all the support. I would love to hear your thoughts, even things you predict, or hope will happen, in a review or PM.**

 **Also, thank you "Guest" and "Hpfanfics" for the birthday wishes!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing of hers!**

 **Chapter 42**

"Who?" Ron instantly asked. As an Auror, he was trained to be skeptical of everything. The ginger scanned the restaurant to view any known Death Eater, waiting to catch them off guard.

"Ron, please," Hermione turned to the waiter, "please tell whoever it was, thank you for us," the man nodded with a smile, and paced away.

"You don't honestly believe a Death Eater will pay for our meal, do you? We're in muggle London for Merlin's sake!" Hermione whispered, covering his hand with hers as she attempted to calm Ron from being so paranoid.

Ron still looked about the room, noting quite a few more pity-filled glances. Ron sighed. Perhaps there was no danger. Instead, the sick feeling in his stomach had to be the sorry looks bombarding him.

"Yea, perhaps not. But, a pity meal doesn't sit well with me either," he grumbled.

Hermione followed his eyes, noting what Ron had said, seeing the curious customers with lingering eyes.

"They don't matter, remember? Do you want me to go give them a piece of my mind? I will. I'll do it right now," Hermione began standing from her chair rather quickly, causing the patrons to return their eyes back to their own tables.

Ron had to chuckle at his girlfriend's fervor, "No, it's fine. Let's just get home."

With a nod, Hermione slipped on her trench coat as Ron stood, dressing in his coat as well, stabilizing on his cane.

"Ready?" Hermione smiled, slipping her arm into his. Ron grinned back, attempting to ignore the onlookers, and kissed her on the temple.

The pair made their way to exit the restaurant, when an elderly man stopped them.

Hermione felt his Ron's arm tense around hers, as he gripped the wand in his pocket.

"Excuse me," he stood from his seat, blocking their path to the exit somewhat.

"We just wanted to say how lovely it was to see such a young couple like the pair of you. You don't see a man treat his date like that anymore," the old man chuckled, glancing over to his table, which sat an elderly woman in a wheelchair.

Ron felt his body relax at the comment, knowing that he no longer needed to be on guard.

"Anyways, the two of you reminded us of when we were young, although you don't see it much now!" He laughed, coughing a bit before he settled, "we hope you enjoyed your meal."

A genuine grin spread across Hermione's face, "It was lovely. Thank you for the gift. It was too kind of you," Hermione graciously thanked them, shaking his hand. Ron followed, standing a bit taller at the old man's words.

"Don't mention it. Keep doing what you're doing. Keep that spark alive."

"Will do, sir. Thank you, again," Ron spoke as Hermione looped her arm back around Ron's. The older man nodded once, hobbled over to sit back with his wife.

The pair continued down the snowy street, dipping into an alleyway. Before they Disapparated, Ron pulled Hermione into a passionate snog. The ginger immediately deepened it, seeking admittance to her mouth, which she blissfully allowed. A moan escaped her as she tugged him down toward her.

"Ugh," Ron winced, causing Hermione to break the snowy kiss promptly.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" The brunette worried, placing her hands on his biceps, to look him over.

"'M fine," Ron muttered, cursing his outburst that ended such a magical moment. He leaned forward again to resume the embrace. Hermione gently placed her hands on his chest, pushing him gradually away.

"Ron, you're in pain. Let's get you home. You can take your potion and I can collect our daughter," Hermione explained sweetly. She kissed the tip of his nose before returning to her feet fully to the ground, and looping her arm back around his.

The redhead clenched his jaw, disappointed that his limb had still been causing him issues. It was a perfectly good snog, and he had to ruin it.

"Ron?" He came out of his brooding state to see Hermione looking at him with concern.

"Yeah, I'm ready," he reassured her, showing a small smile.

She nodded once, and closed her eyes to Disapparate home.

* * *

The weather was turning colder as the holidays were fast approaching. Hermione and Ginny decided to run about getting gifts for the family. It was a Sunday morning as Hermione had woken early to get her shopping done in time for Rose's afternoon nap.

Ron sauntered into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes with one fist, the other clamped onto the top of his cane, "Do you really have to go? It'd be nice to have another lie in," Ron yawned, watching Hermione retrieve their daughter from her high chair, and wipe her face, and hair, free from oatmeal.

Hermione smiled at the sleepy redhead; he would never truly be an early riser, "I want to beat the crowds. Besides, we're getting closer to Christmas, and I don't want to put it off until the last minute," she hinted, as she held Rose on her hip, and slung her purse, and the nappy bag over the other shoulder.

Ron grinned crookedly at the witch, "I don't know who you're talking about. Who would be _irresponsible_ enough to wait until the week of Christmas to do their shopping?"

Hermione gave him a knowing smirk. They both turned when the Floo rumbled, alerting them of Ginny's arrival.

"So, bloody cold out! I wish I was back in Belize! That sun was spectacular, I'm telling you," Ginny exited the Floo, and made her way over to Ron, pecking him on the cheek, before turning to Hermione and Rose.

"If it helps any, I'm glad you're back," Hermione smiled, as Ginny squeezed her tightly. She turned to Rose next, holding her arms open for the drowsy tot. Rose yawned, but, leaned forward into her aunt's arms. Hermione grinned watching her daughter cuddle into Ginny. Months ago, she would have never guessed her daughter would be that comfortable with anyone outside of herself… or possibly Ron. Before moving to England, Rose would have had a fit if she had to leave Hermione. Now, so many things have changed.

Ginny lowered to kiss the crown of Rose's head, "It's good to be back. I missed this little munchkin… and her parents of course."

"Good to know," Ron chuckled, watching how Ginny swayed softly while holding the tot. He loved how much his family adored his daughter.

"Right. Then are we ready to go?" Hermione suggested, adjusting the bags on her shoulder. Before Ginny could answer, Ron stepped in.

"Why don't I take Rose for the morning. You could get your shopping done, and then I could make us lunch or something to catch up? I'll even Floo Harry to join us," Ron suggested, looking between the two women, focusing on Hermione.

"You're sure?" Hermione asked, skeptically, knowing Ron would rather just go back to sleep than be actively playing with a toddler all morning.

"Sure. I mean, Rose probably wouldn't enjoy waiting in lines and such for hours. Besides, we have to get your Christmas present together as well," Ron explained, hoping that Hermione would enjoy some time with just another adult for a few hours.

The witch thought for a moment before smiling widely, "I think it's a lovely idea. Thank you, Ron."

Ron grinned in return, as Ginny passed the, now sleeping, tot to her mum.

"Well, then, let's get going! I have to tell you _all_ about the honeymoon!" Ginny exaggerated, watching as Ron cringed, shaking his head from the mental image that Ginny had forced upon him. Hermione chuckled as she paced past Ron and set Rose on the large bed, resting her head tenderly on the pillows. She kissed her forehead, and brought her baby blanket to keep her warm.

"Even better she's staying with me. She doesn't need to hear anything remotely related to _that_ ," he shuddered at the thought crossing his mind again.

"Oh, Ron. You'll have to start getting used to the idea. One day, in the future, mind you, she'll be in love and need to know…" Ginny laughed, loving how upset Ron was about the situation.

Ron shook his head rapidly, "Nope. Not until very, very far in the future. Maybe when she's thirty -no- forty."

"I'm just saying…" Ginny elucidated.

"We'll be back for lunch. Thank you for staying with her," Hermione jumped in, resting her hand on Ron's chest before pushing up on the tips of her toes to plant a secure kiss on his lips.

She turned, leaving a flush of color running up Ron's neck, and turned to Ginny. His sister's eyebrows were raised in surprise, as Hermione linked their arms to Disapparate.

As they vanished, Ron let out a huge exhale. He was shocked that Hermione had been so affectionate in front of someone else, yet, extremely delighted. He shook his head, a wide crooked grin spreading across his features, knowing that witch, was always going to surprise him.

He glanced at the clock; ten till seven. His grin widened even further, knowing he had everything he needed to do as he planned that morning. _And_ he could sleep in a little longer. He paced to the bed, tossing a few pillows on the other side of Rose, charming them to keep her from rolling off. He laid on the other side of her and threw a spell toward the clock, to chime in an hour's time.

* * *

Ron had another appointment with the healer the following week. He made sure to diligently work his leg as instructed. All exercises and potions were completed, in addition to staying off the limb if it began to hurt. He was able to do the exercises himself now, saving him from being awkwardly close to Hermione in a situation that was anything _but_ sexy. He laid on his bed while doing his leg exercises, thinking over the past week.

It frustrated Ron to no end that he couldn't do the things he used to. Chasing Rose around the flat as her squeals and shrieks filled the air, lifting her to give his daughter a big kiss on the cheek, even kneeling by the bath wasn't an option for him anymore. The entire situation was frustrating for him, especially because he could see Rose becoming upset too. First, she was simply angry that Ron refused to lift her, not truly caring that both of her parents explained he was hurt. Eventually she understood as well as a toddler could, but, as the days passed, she grew less angry and more saddened.

Like just a few days ago, Rose came sprinting out of the bathroom, wearing only her nappy, to see him.

"Chase me, daddy! I not go take baff!" Rose giggled, waiting for her father to spring up and catch her flying through the flat. At this time, Hermione appeared in the doorway, eyes searching for her daughter.

Rose's face showed her anticipation, her feet bouncing in the wait.

Ron sighed, removing his wand as he cast another numbing spell, "Daddy can't play chase tonight, darling. Remember? Daddy's hurt," Ron spoke as softly as he could, knowing that she would probably push further as she normally did.

The look of realization crossed the toddler's face. All amusement faded, leaving a heartbreaking disposition of disappointment. All bounce melted from her, as Hermione approached. A sad smile on the witch's face as she glanced over to Ron.

"It's alright, love. Daddy's getting better by the day. He'll be able to play soon," Hermione held her hand out for the tot to take. Rose nodded solemnly and placed her small hand into Hermione's hold. On the way back to the bath, Hermione glanced back to check on Ron, giving him another sad smile as she saw how upset he had been.

Ron hated it. Never in his life did he ever want to see Rose look at him that way again. Working this hard; staying assiduous in his routine and healer prescribed regimen, was the way to do it.

* * *

The days were passing quickly, and their routine was getting normal once again. Ron was taking his potions on the settee as he did daily after coming home from work.

Hermione Flooed in holding Rose, whose face glowed when she saw her father.

"Daddy!" Ron chuckled, knowing she was doing this ever since Hermione had consistently began picking her up from the Burrow.

"Heya, Rosie. Were you good for Grandmum today?" Ron asked, as Hermione set Rose down to greet her father.

"I be good! We make cookie-biscuts!" Rose trilled happily, as she hastily climbed up the sofa.

A bemused look spread across Ron's features, looking to Hermione for clarification.

"In America, they're called cookies. At the ministry, they would always ask if she wanted a cookie, not a biscuit. Your mum must have tried straightening that out," Hermione smiled, moving to the bedroom to set down her work satchel and the nappy bag.

Ron smiled widely as Rose finished her summit, now crawling next to him. Ron opened his arms to welcome her into his embrace, dusting the soot off her jumper.

"What did Healer Driscoll say after your appointment?" Hermione inquired as she exited the bedroom, her hair was now out of its confining bun, and cascading wildly down her back.

"She looked optimistic, but, said she'd send me my new regimen later today," Ron shrugged, as Rose pulled out of her snuggle, to reach for her lamb which she dropped on her climb up the settee.

A bright grin came across Hermione's face, "she's changing your treatment? That's great! That means there must be some improvement," the witch sat next to him, curling up while he gave the much-needed attention to their daughter.

"I suppose… I just don't know how much of a change it will be," Ron explained, glancing at Hermione before he returned to Rose.

"Hopefully it will be a good change. But, whatever it is, we'll get through it," Hermione leaned to kiss his cheek, before cuddling back into his side.

…

Later that evening, as Hermione was cleaning up dinner, there was a tapping on the window.

"That must be from Mungo's," Ron grinned, Hermione reached across the sink to collect the letter from the barn owl, slipping him a few treats, before he flew away.

Hermione passed the letter off to Ron, who rapidly opened it. A smile slid across her face, knowing how eager he was to see what the healer had to say. Hermione slid Rose out of her highchair and wiped her face with a damp cloth, before placing her on the ground to go play.

Hermione glanced back up, noting Ron's eyes were wide and almost to the end of the document.

"Well? What does it say?" Hermione asked, knowing the curiosity was getting the better of her. She just wanted him to be happier, not having as many limitations.

Ron's eyes quickly finished scanning over the parchment, concluding with red ears and a grin. "Down to only three potions, twice a day, I only need to use the cane for another week, unless it doesn't strengthen anymore, but, I can try a few moments without it, and I'm not as limited, I suppose..." Ron passed her the document and stood from his chair.

"Oh, Rosie!" He called playfully, causing the tot to turn quickly from her dolls, her curls springing at the movement.

"Guess who can play again?" Ron grinned as he walked toward her without the use of his cane.

A massive smile appeared on Rose's face as her eyes widened in anticipation of her father approaching her.

"Daddy?" She asked excitedly.

Ron answered with a pounce, tickling the tot to her heart's content. Shrieking with the laughter he hadn't been able to cause for quite some time now.

Hermione shook her head, her eyes scanning the parchment for the details Ron had excluded, "It does say right here not to overdo it!" Hermione reminded him, having to raise her voice over the laughs emitted from the den. The two were now tumbling around through their play. In response, the witch heard a loud raspberry being blown onto her daughter's skin, causing another round of high pitched shrieks and giggles to come tumbling from the pair.

She continued to look over the document, noting his new potion regimen had been dramatically reduced, to both of their pleasure. Toward the end of the parchment, there was a small paragraph Ron had failed to mention.

 _I feel that Mr. Weasley has improved so much, that I no longer believe it is medically necessary for him to restrain from sexual intercourse. As long as the position in which it is done, does not place more than half his body weight on the hip joint down. The following positions are acceptable for the upcoming week, until I see him again. By then, as long as he has not exerted the limb too excessively, he should be able to perform at all positions._

Below that, included, as mentioned, the various sexual positions Ron was permitted, with a short, intimate, description.

As Hermione read the fine script, she could feel her cheeks begin to flush, the room feeling much warmer than it had in the last several minutes.

"Mione, are you okay?" Ron asked, startling the witch. She had been so consumed by her reading, that she failed to notice his arrival while carrying their winded toddler.

"Y-yes, I'm fine. Just wanted to make sure we, um, covered everything on here, is all," Hermione nodded her head more than necessary, making her flustered state more apparent. She swallowed, wishing that the temperature would cool once more.

Ron nodded slowly, clearly not believing that she was as calm as she tried to project, "Right. Well, I think she's well due for a bubble bath, to celebrate with Mr. Ducky. What do you say, Rosie?"

Rose's tired face lit once more as she was exhilarated at the suggestion.

"Bubble bath! Yes, Daddy!" She bounced in his hold, linking her arms around his neck to squeeze a hug. Ron chuckled, and looked back to Hermione, who was beaming at the interaction.

Ron began walking towards the bathroom, but before, his feet drew him to Hermione. He placed a slow kiss to her cheek, before he continued to his destination.

Hermione's breath tightened in her chest. She took a shuddering breath to regain the regulation of blood flow. Ron and she were growing so much closer. And the heat between the two... it was becoming undeniable. An innocent kiss to her cheek, already had her heart racing and blood pumping faster than it had in years. Now, that Ron had officially been cleared to partake in intimate affairs again, Hermione had to wonder if now was their time.

* * *

That Sunday, the family gathered as usual at the Burrow for dinner. Tonight, everyone was cooped indoors, admiring the Christmas decorations Molly had spread around the home. After the filling meal, the families spread about the downstairs, conversing and enjoying each other's company. Tonight, the only one missing was Charlie, who had another emergency that required him to stay in Romania. Molly had complained vehemently about his work, and how it had prevented him from finding a partner and keeping him from his family. Ron had to keep his chuckles down. Charlie had sent a letter earlier that day to him, mentioning that Sophie had some sort of influenza, and he was there caring for her.

Ron and Harry were by the entrance to the kitchen, leaning on a wall, chatting as they drank their warmed butterbeers.

"Are you still able to watch Rose on Friday?" Ron questioned Harry nonchalantly, swirling his butterbeer.

Harry raised his eyebrows, "So, it worked out then?" Ron nodded, hinting at a grin, glancing across the room at the witch he loved, currently attempting to wipe their daughter's face, which had jam squeezed from a tart smothered over it. The tot wasn't in the mood for such a hassle, at the moment. He watched as she swiped her hand through her locks, pushing her wild curls back as she wrestled the tot in her arms; he chuckled slightly as the curls began to creep forward once more.

"It did," he turned back to his longtime friend, "Everything is set. It's a big night."

Harry smiled at his lanky friend, truly seeing that he's wasn't that scrawny redhead that he became friends with on the train so many years ago...

"Then, count on Gin and me to watch Rose. We can keep her for the entire night if you like," Harry suggested, acting indifferently as he nudged the ginger in the ribs.

Ron grinned at the thought, he knew that night would be big, and special. It would mean a lot to Hermione. He took a deep breath.

"Yea. I think that would be good. Don't you?" Ron inquired, looking hesitantly as his friend knew the deeper context of the question.

"Only if you both are ready," Harry replied, patting his best mate on the back.

...

"Ah-ha! I knew I'd get it off! Now, that wasn't so hard, now, was it?" Hermione looked proud as she finished gently scrubbing the jam off the tot's face.

Rose gave her best glare to her Mum, wanting her to know just how much she did not enjoy the event prior. Hermione looked at the tot and shook her head at her daughter's pouting lips and scrunched brows.

"You'll be fine. Off you go now, darling," Hermione placed a kiss to the small ginger's pert nose, and placed her on the floor, patting her bum before she bounded off.

"Hermione," Ginny whispered, pulling the witch by the arm to a more secluded area of the crowded room of the Burrow; still able to observe the room.

"Ginny, what is it?" Hermione inquired, befuddled why the witch was acting so oddly.

"Did you hear Ron and Harry talking?" Ginny asked excitedly, glancing between Hermione and her brother, still with her husband across the den.

"No, I was dealing with my stubborn dau-" Hermione was cut off by the hyper witch.

"Harry said he and I would babysit, while you and Ron had a _big night_ ," Ginny was smiling so widely at the comment, that Hermione was shocked a shrill squeak didn't emit from the redhead.

Then her mind worked over what she had said. Ron planned a _big_ night. One that required childcare, and was on their usual date night.

"…You don't think he's going to..." Hermione's heart was pumping quicker now, feeling the fluttering of excitement in her stomach.

" _Propose_? I do hope so! Wouldn't that be great? It's about fuc- _bloody_ time he did," Ginny whispered harshly, trying with all her might to keep herself quiet and from eavesdroppers.

Hermione felt her face warm with a smile. It was completely possible that he was proposing that night. And, he was just cleared to… Hermione felt her blush deepen. That indeed would be a _big_ night.

* * *

"So, regular date night this Friday?" Hermione prompted that Tuesday morning when Ron hadn't said anything was out of their usual schedule. She had been trying to keep it together the best she could, since Ginny had overheard the men. Yet, he hadn't mentioned anything out of the usual. She supposed that he was just trying to keep it quiet; a surprise. However, she couldn't resist the pull of asking him.

Ron's face turned pink, something she knew was a good sign to begin with. He finished his tea, and cleared his throat, "Well, it's going to be a special night. So, be prepared..."

He paced over to the witch, wrapping his arms around her for a heated kiss. When he broke the embrace, Hermione was breathing heavy; not being able to do anything but nod, and watch Ron smirk as she paced over to pluck Rose from the floor, Flooing away to the Burrow.

* * *

The week wore on gruelingly slow. They spent extra time at work, both feeling behind from all the time they had been fortunately allowed off. Each night, returning home, exhausted. Just enough energy left to play with their daughter, consume some food, and hit the mattress, instantly falling asleep.

That Friday was finally here. Hermione had never been so excited for the Friday before Christmas, in her life. She tried to keep her excitement minimal. But, the fact was that she could hardly wait until that evening's date with Ron.

"Three more days until Christmas, Rosie! Where we get to open presents, and eat loads of sweets!" Ron reminded her that morning after breakfast. He had done so, a number of weeks ago when they decorated the flat for the holidays. Telling her all about Father Christmas and how he would leave her gifts and sweets galore. Ron insisted that they go overboard this year, as it was likely the first Christmas Rose would remember. He failed to verbalize that it was also their first Christmas together, as a family. Something, she knew he wanted to say, but, every time, a gloss would spread across his blue orbs, causing him to jump to another traditional Christmas activity, and not to his emotions.

"Twee days, Mummy!" Rose giggled, holding up three of her fingers to distract her parents from the fact that she was heading over once more to the Christmas tree, crowding the den.

Hermione loved trees that were clean and crisp. Elegant tinsel, orderly white lights, delicate ornaments, with a few homemade ones as well. Yet, that looked nothing like their tree. Ron had chosen the largest he could, causing Hermione quite the laugh when she had challenged him to place it in the flat without the assistance of magic. Hours later, the tree was shrunk to have just enough room at the top for the star, without scraping the ceiling. They loaded on vibrant fairy lights, tinsel, garland, and decorations in various colors and shapes, including some that Molly had created with Rose.

Ron wasn't sure what to do when Molly had given them to her. Hermione grew quiet very suddenly, before tears poured down her cheeks, thanking the matriarch tearfully. A few tears fell again, when Hermione pulled out two small ornaments, both with pictures of Rose, noting her first and second Christmas. Ron was sure they were sad tears, but, unable to speak about it himself, he wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders, watching as Rose attempted to hang a few ornaments by herself.

No, the tree looked nothing like what Hermione had pictured in her head. But, she loved that damn tree. The first one her family had created together.

"And Daddy's teaching you nothing of the true meaning of Christmas," Hermione emphasized before kissing her daughter on the head, and turning her away from ripping the ornaments from the tree to play with.

Ron was dropping Rose off that morning at the Burrow. Rose would hardly have it any other way, now that he was able to lift her once more. The witch grabbed her bag and turned, coming face to face with Ron.

"We're meeting here before we leave tonight?" Hermione inquired, swallowing her eagerness down.

"Sounds like a plan."

He leaned in to place another heart pounding kiss upon her. She stepped back, knowing if she lingered any longer, she might have let on she knew too much about that night.

...

Just after lunch, there was a knock on Hermione's office door. During the past week, they had been eating separately, working through their lunch to stay on top of everything. Ron would try to stop by, dropping off a tea, and sneak a kiss, but, today, he hadn't done either. When Hermione looked up, she noticed it was the very man she had been trying to get out of her head for the entire week, and if she was being honest with herself, much longer.

"Hey," Hermione greeted with a smile. Ron nodded back, and stepped into her office, shutting the door sheepishly behind him.

His behavior struck Hermione as odd. He walked in, and rubbed his hand over the back of his neck.

"So, uh, I had lunch with Harry," he began, looking around the room before glancing at her, "We were discussing the plans for tonight, and he thinks I should have told you ahead of time. You see, I wanted it to be a surprise. I really fuc-mucked it up last time, and wanted to surprise you with it. But, Harry thinks you'll want time to prepare, among other things, and he's right, I guess I just didn't think of it because I was too excited, but, he-"

"Ronald, what are you talking about?" Hermione looked at him with wide eyes, clearly not following his jumbled ramble.

"Oh, right. Sorry. I set up a dinner for us with Vernathy Albroach and his department heads," he watched as Hermione digested the information, realizing how stupid it would have been not to tell her ahead of time.

Hermione stared at him in disbelief. He organized a dinner with the men who had turned down her proposal. On that night where so much had gone wrong.

"Look, I thought it would be a good idea. I screwed it all up last time, and made you look dishonest for me not showing up. I want them to hear you out and give you another chance. Please don't be mad," he cringed as he said the last words, seeing as her face hadn't lost its stunned look.

"Hermione?"

"I'm not mad. Just, really, very surprised. I can't believe you got another dinner with them. The Friday before Christmas?" Hermione breathed, shocked at how calm she was, on top of everything else.

"Well, it kind of guaranteed that they didn't have a work dinner scheduled... so I made a few meetings and made it happen. I told them it was my fault I didn't come last time; that you had no idea. But, that you didn't need me there to do your job. You could handle it yourself just fine."

Hermione nodded at his words, now processing the fact that she needed to find and prepare everything for the presentation that night. Her eyes began scanning her room, trying to order just what needed to be done first.

"I'll, uh, leave you to it then," Ron muttered quietly, turning to open the door.

"Thank you, Ron. I do appreciate it," Hermione uttered, before he left the room.

As her door clicked shut once more, Hermione sat back in her chair. Rubbing her temples. In a matter of moments, the butterflies disappeared. The thrill of that night changed. No longer the proposal she and Ginny had predicted. Yes, it was terribly sweet of Ron to try and make up what he said he'd mucked up before. But, underneath her appreciation, lingered disappointment. She shook her head and resumed searching for her required documents; berating herself for getting her hopes up, and making the night into something it wasn't.

...

Hours later, the pair Flooed back to their flat. As soon as Hermione stepped into the hardwood floor, she pounced on Ron. Her arms flung around his neck, as she pulled him down to encase his mouth with hers. Ron grunted at the sudden change, but, was thoroughly pleased. The evening had gone swimmingly as he couldn't have been happier.

"You were bloody brilliant," Ron breathed, feeling her delicate fingers forcefully unbutton and peel his heavy winter coat from his body. His hands roamed hers, doing the same. Their lips staying connected as much as possible.

"I can't believe it's done. It'll be signed in the new year, -oh," Hermione ended with a strained moan as Ron's lips began to travel lower to her neck. The entire evening -even throughout her presentation- she couldn't get her mind off how appreciative she was that he did this for her. After they had approved her proposal, the men chatted about how well prepared and well thought it was. Ron stepped in then, now having an equally high status as the men at the Ministry, saying how he wasn't needed there at all because she had created it all herself; leaving the men instantly chastened.

She fumbled to remove her cardigan, cursing herself for even putting it on that evening. After a momentary struggle, they somehow were able to fling the material off her body.

Their lips reattached, eager for what they both hoped would happen that night. They stumbled into the bedroom, neither one graceful as they kicked off their shoes, and attempted to remove more winter layers of clothing from each other.

Ron continued his ministrations to her ear, "you looked so fucking sexy too," before he took her earlobe into his mouth and sucked gently on the skin. Hermione could hardly believe what she was feeling, a shudder striking down her back.

She turned him quickly, and they fell onto the bed. Ron laid, his back on the mattress, stunned to see Hermione, still in the dress she had given her presentation in, slowly climbing on top of him. Her meek look alerted him that she was nervous. He reached up to cradle her face, pushing up halfway, to meet her swollen lips.

"Are you sure?" Ron whispered against her. The witch opened her eyes, gazing into Ron's azure pools.

She nodded, "This is one of the, um, positions, that we're allowed to do. I just can't, erm, put too much of my weight on the joint is all," she was blushing furiously now.

Ron kept her face cradled as they stopped their movements, to stare at each other in the moment.

After a pause, neither knew how long, a sly smile spread across Hermione's face, as she tilted her hips forward, grinding herself slowly across Ron's lap. He emitted a low grunt, moaning at the intimate contact. And just like that, they were at it again.

Seconds after, a bell began ringing. Ron groaned in annoyance as his hand had been searching for Hermione's clasp and zipper.

"Ignore it," Hermione mumbled onto his skin.

The bell continued its shrill ring once more, causing both to huff in frustration.

"It might be Harry..." Ron muttered, halting their actions once more. Hermione sighed, and removed herself from the top of him.

Ron took a deep breath and stood, adjusting himself comfortable for his best mate to see him.

Ron opened the Floo quickly, hoping to solve the annoyance and get on with things.

"Hey, Ron. So sorry to do this, but, Rose is really upset. She's been crying for over an hour and we've tried everything to calm her down. We don't know what to do. She just keeps screaming for you and Hermione," Harry looked apologetically at the redhead. Ron could hear the muffled crying from beyond the Floo connection.

"Alright," Ron pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'll be there in a moment. Tell her Daddy's coming."

Harry nodded, successfully ending the call. Ron sighed once more, loathing that they had yet another interruption. But, he knew their daughter needed them right now.

He made his way back to Hermione, who was still sitting on the bed. He gave her a small smile, "Rose is really upset. I could hear her crying over the Floo. I'm going to pick her up."

To Ron's surprise, Hermione didn't look disappointed.

"Okay. Go get her. We'll put her to bed, and... pick up where we were," she shyly grinned at him.

Ron felt his disappointment melt away, nodding quickly before returning to the Floo.

"W-Want Da-Daddy!" Rose sobbed. Ginny held the tot in her arms, rocking her soothingly, yet, Rose was pushing away with one hand while rubbing her swollen eyes with the other.

She was too distracted to notice Ron's arrival. As Ron stepped closer, she saw the redhead, letting out another heartbreaking sob, " _Daddy!_ "

He took her in his arms, gathering the tot as she gripped onto him fiercely. The sobs lessening, turning into heavy hiccups. Ron rubbed her back softly, "Shh, Rosie. It's alright. You're okay."

"I'm really sorry Ron. But, we tried everything! She feels warm, but, wouldn't hold still long enough for her temperature to read. I don't think she feels very well," Ginny apologized. She was wearing her pajamas, her hair collected in a messy bun, looking exhausted and concerned.

"It's alright. Rose comes first, after all," Ron felt his daughter's little fists relax on his neck.

"Wanna g-go ho-me Daddy." Rose hiccuped, looking well wore out over her fit.

"Let's go home and see Mum, yeah?" Rose slowly nodded, agreeing with her father.

Ron thanked them for watching her, shooting down their apologies. Of course, he was disappointed, but, Rose needed her parents, for whatever reason tonight.

Hermione met them in the den as they Flooed back. Rose became tearful again, and reached or to her mum.

"Oh darling, you're okay, love," Hermione cradled Rose.

"Gin's not sure she's feeling well, but, could get a temperature to read on her," Ron explained, sitting himself on the settee.

Hermione nodded, feeling the tot's head as she calmed down once more, "Rosie, what's wrong? Do you feel well?" Hermione asked her gently, removing her hand and placing a kiss for her forehead, brushing some of her curly locks back after.

"Tummy h-hurt. Want M-Mummy and Da-ddy," she began to whine again, verging on another sob. Hermione calmed her and made a plan.

"I'll give her some of the stomach settling potion. That usually makes her tired. I'll put her to bed, and try to get a temperature. Then we can... resume where we were," Hermione blushed, "I, um, moved her cot. So, we have the whole room to ourselves."

An hour later, Hermione returned to their room, to see Ron lying on the bed, flipping through a Quidditch magazine. He looked up as the witch entered the room, flopping on the bed next to him.

"Did she go down?" Ron asked, setting his reading material beside him.

"Yes. I gave her the tonic, and rocked her to sleep. I took her temperature, reading a little higher than what it should. Hopefully she'll sleep it off," Hermione sighed, turning toward Ron.

"You don't think it's the curse again, do you?" Ron asked nervously, voicing both their fears.

Hermione shook her head, "I don't think it is. But, if she's not better in the morning, I'll take her into Mungo's to be safe."

Ron nodded slowly, watching the witch. He reached over to play with one of her curls, pulling it gently so it sprung back into place. Hermione chuckled softly, and reached to pull him to herself.

They snogged languidly for some time, feeling less of an urgent rush as they did before. As it became more heated, Hermione began removing his shirt, and then moved to his trousers. They adjusted so she was on top, once more. Ron sent spine tingling kisses down Hermione's neck, while he reached for her zip once more.

As if she heard such move, a cry from Rose came from the other end of the flat.

Hermione groaned as she lowered her head to his shoulder. Ron chuckled softly, knowing they were both equally frustrated. The crying became louder, causing the pair to detach once again.

"I'll go," Ron volunteered, summoning some pajama trousers before he left the room. Hermione laid there, staring at the ceiling as her breathing calmed. Now, she wasn't so sure tonight was the night.

"Hermione? You need to come here," Ron called. She sighed and pushed herself from the mattress and met Ron in the guest room.

She instantly saw what Ron was concerned with. Rose had vomited all over her cot, along with having a copious amount of sick on herself.

"Oh sweetheart," Hermione rushed over to pick up the tot. Rose was spilling tears once more. Hermione vanished her pajamas, knowing she might instantly relieve some of the smell.

"I'll draw her a bath and give her more potion. Would you mind cleaning this up?" Hermione asked, giving Ron a sad smile.

Nothing between them was happening tonight. Ron returned her look, knowing it was neither one of them were at fault.

"Of course," Ron replied, placing a peck on Hermione's lips, before she left the room.

...

Another hour later, and all three of them end up in Ron's bed. Hermione changed into her pajamas, while Rose laid in just her nappy on her chest. Hermione covered the tot with her blanket, as the tot slept with her dummy and lamb snuggled against her. Ron had taken a cool shower, returning to his room.

"Is she feeling any better?" Ron questioned quietly, not wanting to wake their daughter.

Hermione sighed, "Probably not. She was sick again in the tub, and I finally got her to sleep, but, she didn't act like she felt any better." Hermione brought her hand to brush across her daughter's curls, "I'm just hoping that if she gets sick again, that I wake up in time to get a bowl under her, and not get any of it on me," she chuckled slightly.

Ron slid into bed with them, turning on his side to face the two. Hermione continued running her hand soothingly down Rose's back. Turning her head to face him, she exhaled, "I really thought tonight was going to be it," she whispered.

Ron gave her a knowing smile, understanding the witch completely, "Tonight just wasn't the night for us, apparently." He pushed up, supporting his weight on his arm resting on the mattress. His other, cradled the witch's face. He lightly brushed his thumb over her cheek, leaning in to kiss her firmly.

"I love you. I'll wait as long as I need to. To me, it's only you, love," Ron whispered against her lips, causing Hermione to meet his again.

"I love you too. But, I'm not sure how much longer I'll be able to do this…" the witch looked deeply into his eyes. Ron knew exactly what she was talking about. He felt the urgent need to be with her as well. He wasn't sure how he had managed to keep his hands, among other body parts, to himself, for so long, and still be sane.

"We'll figure it out. Let's just get some rest now. It's going to be a long night," Ron kissed her once more, before lying back down next to her.

* * *

 **A/N: One more chapter after this! Can you believe it? I would love to hear your ideas for the final chapter. I am so excited for that one! Please show this story your love and leave a review, won't you? I so appreciate all your support!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing of hers!**

 **Chapter 43**

Ron was right. The next two days were rough for them. Turns out, Charlie had brought the flu back from Romania (thanks to Sophie), who passed it to George among other family members, including little Rose. Luckily, it seemed to clear up in a day or two. Hermione and Ron took her into St. Mungo's just in case, but, it was confirmed to be influenza, much to the relief of her parents.

Christmas Eve wasn't as enjoyable for Rose as Ron would have liked it. They opened gifts and had a delicious dinner prepared by Molly. While Rose hardly ate anything; her stomach still sore from all the work it had done the past few days. Ginny felt the same, as she had been one of the unlucky family members and caught the same illness Rose had. The tot continued to feel uncomfortable; staying close to Ron and Hermione, instead of playing with her cousin, or mingling with the family. And, shortly after dinner, she fell asleep in Ron's arms.

As they Flooed back to their flat, Hermione insisted they each open their Christmas Eve gift, revealing all their matching pajamas. It was a tradition in Hermione's family, the three of them at least, that they each got a new pair of winter pajamas and wear them that night. Ron thought the idea slightly cheesy, but, went along with it to please Hermione. After seeing Rose smile, as she saw their matching pajamas, -something she hadn't done much of while she was sick- he knew it was worth it.

With their daughter given her potions and draughts, they collapsed, beat from the events of their day, along with caring for an ill and fussy toddler, onto their bed. Rose quickly fell asleep, curled against Hermione.

…

Hermione stirred as she felt something light brush her forehead. She opened her eyes to see her favorite ginger haired man leaning in to give her a kiss. Hermione let her eyes close again and sighed as his lips met hers. Ron pulled back slowly as he caressed her cheek. Even in her sleepy state, she was disappointed in the release.

"Good morning," she said with a grin, opening her drowsy eyes once more. Ron laid down on the bed in-between Hermione and the still sleeping Rose. He curled the tot up in his arms, so she was now lying on his chest.

"Do you know what day it is?" Ron asked, eagerly awaiting her response, snuggling in closer to Hermione.

"Well, given that last night was Christmas Eve, I would guess that today must be Christmas," Hermione laughed.

"It's _CHRISTMAS,_ Hermione!" Ron was trying to keep his voice down for the sleeping child on his chest, however only slightly, as the sooner she awoke, the sooner they could unwrap their gifts.

"You sure love Christmas," Hermione smiled, raising her eyebrows playfully; noting that this Christmas would be loads better than her past few which were spent away from her family, just her and Rose. Ron leaned in closer to Hermione, she turned her head toward him, their noses touching. He shifted slightly and gave her a firm kiss. Pulling back, he spoke.

"Of course, I do. But, this one will be the best yet. It's our first Christmas as a family; the three of us," Ron swallowed, and Hermione noticed his eyes glistening. He quickly changed his demeanor, "Now if she'd only wake up! I want to see her open her gifts!"

Ron started ticking the toddler's sides, whispering "Rosie! It's Christmas!" until she started to stir awake. Hermione turned to face the two; she adored watching them interact. Ron was an amazing father, and Rose was completely in love with him; much like her mother.

"Cwistmis?" Rose yawned, while Ron smoothed down his daughter's curls, only to have them spring back up energeticly, again.

"Yea, Rosie. Remember? We get to go open presents from Mummy, and Daddy, and Father Christmas!"

Rose's eyes leaped open at the statement, now looking at her daddy with excitement.

"Pwestents!" Rose shouted while clapping her hands. Obviously, she was feeling much better.

"Well let's go then!" Ron jumped from the bed, giving Hermione another firm kiss, while holding Rose, and sped off into the living room. Hermione wrapped herself in her dressing gown, and followed them in. The tree was lit and sparkling with its multicolored fairy lights. The shimmering of the tinsel hung from the different levels of the branches, something Rose loved helping with. The fireplace was roaring with flames, and their stockings were hung from the mantel, stuffed with presents. Hermione made herself and Ron tea, as he helped Rose tear through her presents. Hermione sat and watched her daughter's face light up with joy.

The three sat on the floor taking turns opening each gift, Ron and Hermione both helping Rose unwrap hers. After a half hour, the floor was littered with all of Rose's new toys, books, and clothing. Hermione had Cannon's season tickets reserved for months for Ron, and an apron sporting the words _I kiss better than I cook_. Both gifts earned her a passionate snog that neither wanted to end. Ron had picked up several books that he believed Hermione would be interested in; a few very rare editions that Ron had been lucky to come across. His personal favorite was the frame to place her newly, passed, law in. Rose was playing with her new set of dolls, something Ron thought she would enjoy. While Hermione chose an enchanted tea set for her daughter.

Ron reached under the tree for the last two gifts; a rather large box, wrapped in brown paper and tied with twine, and another with matching wrapping, but, was much smaller and longer.

"Both say to Rosie, but, don't say who from." Ron carefully examined the boxes to see if he could tell who they were from. Hermione pulled Rose into her lap gently, as Rose eagerly awaited her gifts.

"Did you check for any curses?" Hermione questioned, knowing that only family members and close friends sent over the gifts they didn't open last night, but, still worried that someone could have placed a curse.

"I cast a spell over them all this morning, with no indication of any curses. Why don't you help Rosie open this one?" Hermione nodded feeling slightly better about Ron checking the gifts based on his Auror expertise. She still wondered which family member had been so careless not to leave a name of who it was from.

Rose tore apart the paper wrapping the gift, and Hermione cut the seal on the box with her wand. She carefully opened the box to reveal several different types of flowers. Red and white roses, white chrysanthemums and peonies all gently laid, filling the room with a sweet aroma. Hermione noticed something black poking up from beneath the flowers. Rose helped her slowly remove the flowers revealing a collage picture frame holding five photos. Each frame was completed with a picture of Rose holding a sign. Hermione stared at the frames, each one with a word magically appearing on it, with ruffled brows, putting the message together. Hermione put her hand over her mouth in awe when she realized what was happening. Together, the signs Rose held, said:

 _Mummy, will you marry Daddy?_

Rose turned back to look at her mum, eager to see her reaction, "Rosie!" The tot clapped, pleased at seeing herself in the pictures.

Hermione looked up with tears in her eyes as Ron knelt on one knee beside his two girls holding a small box in his hand, shaking slightly.

"Hermione Granger, there are no words to express how much I love you, I've-"

"YES!" Hermione screamed, she stretched up and leaned forward, Rose still in her lap, to kiss Ron passionately on the lips, threading her fingers through his hair. Ron returned the kiss with the same enthusiasm and chuckled softly against her.

"You didn't let me finish," he spoke against her lips when they broke for air.

"All you had to do was ask, Ron," she kissed him again. Rose was giggling in Hermione's lap while clapping her hands.

"Mummy kiss Daddy!" She seemed thrilled with the event. The kiss ended and Hermione looked down at her daughter. "Mummy kiss Daddy afer open Mummy's gift!" She squealed in delight. Hermione eyed Ron suspiciously. He blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I may have told Rose that when Mummy opened her gift, she'd kiss Daddy." Rose laughed even more, and Ron bent down to kiss his daughter and scoop her into his arms. He sat down next to Hermione, touching shoulders and legs, leaning against the sofa.

"Well you were certainly right about that." Hermione smirked, having a difficult time believing how that morning had progressed.

"Can I finish what I was trying to say? Or are you going to interrupt and snog me again? Because I wouldn't be opposed to it..." Hermione nudged his shoulder, and nodded her head. Ron made himself comfortable as Rose crawled from his lap and to her toys. He twined his right hand to hold her left, interlacing their fingers. Clearing his throat, he began again.

"Hermione Granger, there are not words to express how much I love you. I've loved you since before I knew what love truly was. You are the best mum to Rose, and I want to live the remainder of my life with you; devoted to you. You're the one I want to be there for all the big events in my life. The one I want to fall asleep next to every night, and I want to wake up to your beautiful face every morning. I know we've had our problems and misunderstandings, yet, we've come through it all. We're the best team to raise this little one, and this past month, has been the most blissful time of my life. I should have done this a while back, but, I'm done looking at the past. So, will you give me the incredible honor of becoming my wife?"

Hermione looked into his eyes, which were sparkling with tears, displaying the truth and emotion behind his words. The witch glowed, as she nodded her head, leaning closer to the man next to her.

"It has been my dream to marry you, Ronald Weasley. I love you so much," she closed the distance between them and met his lips once more. This time, instead of the fiery passion that burned beneath the previous kiss, it was gentle. That didn't mean it was any less loving. Her lips caressed Ron's, softly communicating to him just how much she cared for him. He tenderly kissed her back, sliding a hand to cradle the nape of her neck.

They broke apart a few moments later, feeling tipsy by the encounter. Both stared in each other's eyes, not knowing how long, when they heard a giggle. Turning their heads to the front of the fireplace, sat Rose, her legs crisscrossed, rocking slightly as she smiled at her parents.

"I'd say Rose was pleased as well," Hermione giggled, resting her head upon her fiancée's broad shoulder.

"I reckon so. It was hard keeping her quiet with everything. But, Rosie's a good helper, huh, love," Ron chuckled. Rose nodded her head in agreement. Ron looked around the room, his heart filled as the last few moments coursed through him.

"Ah! There's one more to open!" Ron smiled as he summoned the rectangular box over in front of them. He glanced over while Hermione gave him a bemused look.

"This time it really is for Rose," he leaned over to peck Hermione before opening his arms for his daughter to come over. Rose jumped up, sprinting over to her father.

Moments later the gift was unwrapped, leaving a shiny, new, toddler sized, toy broom hovering on the ground in front of them. Rose was jumping up and down in delight while Hermione shook her head.

"Bwoom! Bwoom!" Rose squealed, still hopping with exhilaration. Ron, of course, was thrilled with this reaction. Now, he had to face the next one he was sure to have.

"No. Ron, she's too young to have a broom!" Hermione shook her head in disapproval.

"Come on, love. She won't be by herself with it. I'll always be next to her. Plus, it's approved for ages two to five," Ron explained, thankful he was fully prepared, having come up with several reasons beforehand.

Hermione took a breath to respond, before pausing to consider. A look of awareness flashed upon her face, "You planned to have her open this after I said yes! So, I would be overjoyed, and let you get away with giving one to her!" Hermione huffed, somewhere between wonder and anger.

Ron shrugged, although he knew exactly what he was doing. He cursed himself for not thinking she would become aware of it as well, "Well, I didn't _know_ you were going to say yes; although I hoped it. If you said no, I would have been too upset to care how angry you were about it."

Hermione sat there shaking her head, watching as Rose ran her hand along the broom, quietly squealing to herself about her 'new bwoom.'

Taking a breath, she spoke again, "You're sure it's safe?" Hermione inquired; Ron began to see her annoyed exterior melt away.

"Absolutely. I got the safest model. This one says it's safe even with a novice flyer instructing her. And she's got me, who has loads more experience than novice, love," Ron explained, knowing Hermione saw the light Rose had in her eyes since seeing the enchanted object.

"Fine. As long as you're with her the whole time..." Hermione sighed. Rose looked up at her parents expectantly, as they both nodded in acceptance, causing the tot to shriek again. Hermione couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips.

Ron had sat Rose on the broom as Hermione cleaned up, watching Rose zip around in little circles as Ron stood protectively by her side, with his hand on the broom and Rose's back the entire time; just as he promised. Twenty minutes later, a thought popped into Hermione's head.

"We've got to phone Mum and Dad!" Hermione gasped, as if she had forgotten the idea. She glanced toward Ron, her eyes cautiously worried, "Are you alright if we tell them first?"

Ron chuckled, lowering the broom, and lifted Rose from the device. He walked over, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, "Absolutely, love. Let's give them a ring," she beamed, as he leaned forward to place a kiss on her temple.

Her parents were thrilled to say the least. Hermione said she wanted the wedding to be soon, and that she would make sure her father could be there. He had been continuing on the trial, with mediocre results since the little family had seen them last. But, Hugo seemed to be in high spirits, which made the process a whole lot easier.

With a promise to call with more wedding planning, Hermione bid her parents goodbye, leaving the trio to spend the morning lazily around the home. Rose was feeling extraordinarily better, having spoken to her grandparents, as well as playing with her Christmas gifts. They spent the rest of morning lounging around their flat and watching the snow fall from the warmth of their home. As the day wore on, they dressed themselves in their Weasley jumpers. Each was embroidered with the starting letter of their name, all matching in a marvelous maroon. Hermione cried as she opened hers and when she saw Rose's the night before. Molly ran over to give her a warm embrace. Muttering about how she had always been a part of their family, and it should have been done years prior.

After they were prepared to leave, both standing at the fireplace, with Rose in Ron's arms, he leaned down to plant a firm kiss on Hermione's lips.

"Are you ready to tell them? They'll be rather excited," Ron asked, his lips just a fraction away from hers. She hummed in contentment before pecking his lips softly.

"I have a charm that will help with the surprise. Just let me know when we should make the announcement," Hermione grinned.

Ron beamed as well. He leaned in for another short kiss, before Rose began to whine about being left out. They chuckled as Ron reassured Rose. Hermione adjusted her perfectly fitted ring on her finger, before tapping it twice and flourishing her wand in an extravagant movement, uttering some words. Within seconds the ring became invisible on her finger. Ron raised his eyebrows, wanting to know just what the spell was for.

Hermione read his non-verbalized inquiry, "It'll make the ring disappear until we make our announcement. When we say so, it'll appear again."

She was met with Ron's lips caressing hers, "Merlin, I can't believe you're my fiancée. It's like a bloody dream," Ron murmured against her.

Hermione broke into a grin, "Doesn't it? Luckily, I know we're very, very much awake." She kissed him again, savoring what was probably the most private moment they would get for a while.

When they parted, Ron chuckled, "I know for sure. I've never had to change one of Rose's manky nappies in my dreams before."

"Charming, Ronald," Hermione couldn't help but chuckle along, no matter how straight of a face she attempted.

"Hey, you said yes to this charming man," Ron nudged her with his shoulder playfully.

Hermione gazed at him for a moment longer, noting the crinkling of the skin around his mouth when he wore his crooked smile. His light and playful eyes. The way he bounced Rose on his side to keep her content while waiting to visit her grandparents. She beamed then. Knowing that this was her future. And she couldn't have asked for anything more perfect.

"I did."

...

The Burrow was bustling as usual. Greetings and hugs were made through the family. Hermione noticed several of the women would glance down at her left hand before returning their eyes to hers, a slightly disappointed look lingered in them. Everyone had made it to the family function. Charlie and George were playing Exploding Snap at the small table, Ginny had recovered some from her illness, and was chatting with Fleur and Angelina about their pregnancies, Percy and his girlfriend sat chatting with Arthur and Harry, Bill lingered by the tree holding Victorie to admire the enchanted glowing candles, while Molly was finishing up the table with their Christmas feast.

There was a bit more time before dinner had begun, and they chatted among themselves, Ron even hassled Charlie about not bringing his bird to dinner, which earned him a rough punch in the shoulder.

The family gathered in the den just before Molly would announce dinner. Ron knew this was their chance. He stood, clearing his throat before reaching for Hermione's hand, wrapping his fingers firmly through hers. She glanced up, knowing it must be time.

"Excuse me, but, um, Hermione and I have an announcement."

Molly watched on with wide eyes, knowing the last time they 'made an announcement' she found out she had another granddaughter. The family listened on, not sure if Ron had finally popped the question, or if another Weasley was expected.

Ron glanced at Hermione, suddenly nervous. They didn't plan how to announce it. If it was up to him, he knew he would muck it up. Yet, he didn't care, a sense of relief flooded over him. However it came out didn't matter. Hermione had promised to marry _him_. Nothing could bring him down.

"We-we're engaged!" Ron began, while Hermione squeezed his hand and joined him as he faltered. Hermione placed her hand on Ron's arm, and on her ring finger appeared the very ring he had shown her father just a few months ago.

Squeals and shrieks of excitement rang through the room. Molly was the first over to congratulate the pair; happy tears pouring down her face. Hermione was overwhelmed by the hugs and kisses placed upon her. Ron had several, as well as rough pats on the backs by his approving older brothers. Rose stayed clinging to Ron's leg in utter confusion of why her parents had become popular suddenly.

Just as the cheers started to calm, two new guests appeared in the doorway.

"Congratulations, my sweet girl." Hermione froze her movements, then turned toward the sound of a familiar voice.

"Mum? Dad!" Hermione rushed over to embrace her parents, still in complete shock as to them being at the Burrow.

"What are you - how are you here?" Hermione asked in awe, a smile spread across her lips and tears slipping from her eyes.

"The Weasleys invited us over for Christmas, and we accepted," Hugo explained, as they stepped away from their hug. Now that Hermione had greeted her parents, Ron paced over to do the same.

"I wasn't sure you were going to make it in," Ron commented as he shook Hugo's hand.

"We weren't sure either. The plane was delayed several times and we made it in a few hours ago. Luckily our hotel was all ready for us," Jean replied as she kissed Ron's cheek, and bent down to gather Rose in her arms.

Hermione looked at Ron wholly astounded.

"What? I can keep a secret, love," Ron winked at her. Hermione turned back to her parents, still trying to comprehend that they were in England for Christmas.

"But, the doctor said you needed to stay in Australia, to complete the trial. And that it wasn't improving anything..." Hermione explained the information her mother had been feeding her the past few weeks.

"That part was true, but, now the trial is over. And we may have kept the effects hidden from you, love. It actually worked out quite well for me. They'll do a bit more treatment here and then, if all goes well, the doctors estimate I should be in remission," Hugo grinned, adjusting on his cane comfortably.

More tears spilled down her face, as she went to embrace her father again. She gasped and stepped back, "what do you mean treatments here?" She asked, knowing a small holiday wasn't enough to have his cancer treatment transferred to another country.

"Whoops, let that one slip, didn't I? Well, we were going to tell you later… but, we're moving back home. We're moving back to England."

"You're – you're moving back home?" Hermione questioned; her eyes wide, clearly having difficulty through her shock and all the emotions overwhelming her.

"Yes. I got the approval from the doctor and we're all set. We'll be staying in a hotel for a bit, while we find a house. Our things are being shipped after the holidays," Hugo took a breath, adjusting again on his cane before continuing, "We wanted to be closer to you. You're here, Rose is here, and our son-in-law is here. This is where we needed to be."

Hermione sniffled while she wiped her happy tears again, moving to hug her family once more.

Ron watched on, pleased Hermione had been so thrilled. He had been keeping the secret for weeks, as he spoke with Mr. Granger, or Hugh, as the man insisted he called him, during their nightly telephone calls. Ron had even borrowed Hermione's phone, in private, to make a few calls to Hugh, discussing their Christmas surprise.

"And I'm sure you knew about this?" Hermione asked, stepping away from her parents, and toward Ron. She still had some tears trickling down her face.

"I might have had something to do with it," Ron shrugged, chuckling slightly. Hermione grinned, and stepped toward him, kissing him firmly on the lips.

"Thank you, Ron." She flicked her eyes up to look toward him through her lashes. Ron knew he would remember this day for the rest of his life.

As they broke apart, the couple realized many eyes in the room were on them, causing a warm blush to creep upon their cheeks.

…

The family sat around the large table, which was magically expanded for the extra guests. The family spoke of little other than the upcoming nuptials.

"So, what have the two of you decided about the wedding?" Molly asked eagerly, reaching over to wipe a bit of gravy from Ron's cheek. He slunk over to the opposite side to escape her.

" _Mum_ ," Ron groaned, annoyed that his mother was still treating him like a child.

"What about a date, my dear?" Molly continued, returning to her own plate, as she ignored Ron's protests.

Hermione glanced at Ron, who was still red from the embarrassment his mother bestowed upon him.

He smiled back at her, reaching over to take her hand in his on the table, "Soon," she breathed, eyes still locked on his.

"Very soon," he agreed.

Molly nodded at the lovebirds, "Are you thinking four-five months? That should be-"

"Why wait that long?" Hermione interrupted, sending an apologetic look toward Molly after doing so. Ron wore a surprised expression.

"You want shorter? I suppose we could do two or three months. We've done it before, we can do it again," Molly advised, looking between those at the table, including the Grangers who were helping Rose with her dinner.

"What about a week. New Year's Eve?" Ron voiced, shocked to hear his voice so clearly in the vivacious room, that was now hushed with all eyes glued to him.

The tips of his ears turned scarlet as he brought his eyes to meet Hermione's, "We've waited so long; been apart so long. Why wait any longer? I reckon we can get the family ready in just about a week."

Hermione gazed into his, feeling just as much love as he was emitting, "I don't need a extravagant dress or flowers, or anything spectacular. I just want our family together during the ceremony. Ron could be in his Chudley Cannons jersey and I wouldn't care because I'd be marrying him."

"Be careful, he might still," George piped in from further down the table.

"Six days? It'll be impossible to organize a wedding in six days!" Molly explicated flabbergasted. Ron and Hermione looked around the table to see what the rest of the family thought.

"Sure, we can, Mum. It's the holidays, and most of us can stick around and help. Besides, Hermione just said she wanted something simple. I'm sure we could do that in the time we have," Ginny said convincingly.

Molly was about to explain the importance of a wedding, when Arthur jumped in, "Then I believe it's all set. The wedding with be the 31st of December."

The couple of the night beamed; their hands still intertwined on the table.

* * *

Wedding planning grew full force over the next few days. Ron and Hermione were practically sequestered to the Burrow; as to not evade the necessary activities. Hermione wanted something modest; but, Ron wanted to ensure that was truly what she wanted. He made it his duty to check everything was as she wanted. He could see it in her face, when she was just choosing the quickest or easiest option. Ron wouldn't have it; which led to quite a few small rows. But, in the end, Ron would see to it that she had what she truly desired.

Several trips to Diagonal Alley were made. With the Prophet's leeches squirming about, the wedding was attempted to be kept quiet, but, they managed to get a hold of the story anyway. Instead, the Weasleys set their focus on keeping the date a secret. Nonetheless, the family were in and out of the Burrow, traveling to Diagon Alley, among other places, to gather all that was needed for the nuptials. A few had to work during the holidays, but, would often come by when they were done.

Ron had his weekly visit with Healer Driscoll, coming back in a exuberant mood. He found Hermione helping with dinner in the kitchen, leaning over a bowl while peeling potatoes. He wrapped his arms around her waist, startling her slightly, before he thrust her into the air, causing a shriek to emit from her.

"Ron! What are you doing?" She squealed, before Ron lowered her back to the ground. She turned in his hold to face him, her face flushed from the shock.

He met her with a firm kiss, before pulling back to look her in the eyes, "Healer's cleared me. I can do whatever I like now, just my exercises a few times a week to keep it strong, and to rest if it starts up again," Ron explained, winded from his rush of exhilaration.

"What? That's magnificent Ron!" Hermione reached up to embrace him again, encircling her arms around his neck.

"Just in time for our wedding. Could anything be more perfect?" Ron asked, giving a slow kiss to her forehead.

Hermione hummed in agreement, her eyes closed, focused just on his strong arms, and soft lips resting upon her body.

"Perfect."

* * *

"Stunning."

"Beautiful."

"Gorgeous."

"Ron's going to shit his pants when he sees you."

" _Ginny!_ "

"Just as charming as your brother, Ginny. But, I think it's simply perfect. Mum? What do you think?" Hermione asked, smoothing her hand over the pearly lace while she waited for her mother to respond.

Jean Granger was sitting on the settee along with Molly, Ginny, Fleur, and Angelina. She had Rose in her lap, who was playing happily with one of her new dolls, and, of course, the lamb she insisted be with her at all times. As soon as Hermione slipped on the dress that had the proper adjustments Hermione desired, tears sprang into her eyes; rendered speechless until Hermione spoke directly to her.

"You look lovely, Hermione. Unequivocally perfect," Jean swallowed some tears, as Molly wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Do you think Dad will like it?" Hermione asked, hoping the hadn't chosen anything too scandalous to wear in such an event.

Jean took a quivering breath, "I think he'll understand you're an adult and can make your own decisions. It's tastefully done, and it looks like a classic. He'll just see his baby girl on her wedding day, is all."

That statement caused many of the others to start tearing up as well. Leaving Ginny to dispense tissues to the pregnant women and the mothers.

Hermione looked back in the mirror, focusing on her neck down. She could worry about her frizzy curls and imperfect face later. She had never cared much for her body. That was clear. Even after Ron's compliments of how she looked, she still had difficulty seeing just what he did. She supposed she never would. Yet, in this gown; the one she had pictured since she had actually thought Ron would want to marry her, she might have seen a glimpse into what he saw when he looked at her. She felt magnificent in it, and she knew it did the right things to her body. Her heart swelled at the thought of Ron seeing her in it. She knew Ron would love it. And that is precisely what she wanted.

* * *

With just three more days until the wedding, Ron and Hermione felt like they lived at the Burrow. Each night staying there, too tired to Floo back to Ron's flat at the end of a long day of wedding planning. On this particular evening, it was just after dinner, and Molly volunteered to give Rose her bath, while Hermione continued to sort through flower choices, which were abundant; thanks to magic, they could get any flower the witch wanted there in time, and could refresh dried ones to their original beauty. With all the help they'd been receiving from the family, which they were immensely thankful for, it left little alone time between the bride and groom themselves.

Hermione sat on the settee, flipping through the floral magazine, and muttering to herself as she scribbled down a note on the parchment roll. Ron leaned in the doorway watching her, soaking in the way she went so determinedly at everything she did. Like it was an assignment when they were at a Hogwarts or work that's she had brought home.

Noticing they were alone, he paced into the room and leaned behind her to place a soft kiss on the curve of her neck. He places several more as he trailed his way up to her cheek. She hummed on satisfaction.

"Hello to you too," she grinned, leaning back into him, "Haven't seen you in a while."

"After helping George at the shop, Dad wanted to arrange the tent and chairs; still a lot of bloody work with magic. I forgot how much since Bill and Fleur's ceremony; and didn't get to help much with Harry and Gin's," Ron sighed, and looked around the room, "Where's Rose?"

"Everyone took some time off from planning, and your Mum took Rose for her bath," Hermione returned her gaze to the magazine, clearly exhausted from looking at flowers for so long, "I do adore flowers, but, I'm not sure how much longer I can sort through them," she chuckled.

"Then take a break. I actually intended to steal you away for a bit tonight..." Hermione raised her eyebrows, curious to what he was leading to.

"Here, come with me."

Ron took her hand and led her to her winter clothing, dressing himself warmly as well. They snuck out the front door and past the Burrow's wards to Disapparate, telling her to hold on tightly, and to close her eyes. A moment later, they were gone.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Hermione was eager to see why Ron was being so secretive. She had no idea where they were. Just that they were outside and that the snow was falling heavily around them.

"Not yet," Ron chuckled, "just trust me."

"I do trust you. I just want to know where we are!" Hermione nudged him with her hip, feeling his laugh rumble against her body.

They walked a about twenty meters, before Ron stopped her.

He straightened her toward a specific direction, and braced her still. He took a final look at her, before he took her hand in his; their gloved hands keeping the other warm.

"Okay. Open your eyes," Ron breathed. He hoped she liked it as much as he did.

Hermione wasted no time following his directions. Revealed to her was a large cottage, sitting in a white field, with a several snow-covered trees around.

Hermione stared forward for a few moments, Ron, watched every move she made, hoping to see some kind of reaction.

"Is this... is this ours?" She asked breathlessly, turning to look at Ron in astonishment.

"It could, if you wanted it." Ron replied, squeezing her mitten covered hand in his. She looked back at the house, shaking her head perplexed.

"How did you- have you been looking? How have you had time with all this wedding planning?"

"Mr. Fern wrote me a letter. Said he wanted me to stop by the shop sometime in the next few days. When I was in Diagon Alley getting our things, I paid him a visit. This was the home he and his wife bought together," Ron explained, as he saw a shiver run through Hermione.

"Here, let's get inside and I'll explain," Ron wrapped and arm around her as they traveled the snowy path to the covered porch of the cottage. He dug out a key, placing it into the lock, before muttering an incantation while tapping the metal with his wand. The door clicked. Ron removed the key, tucking it securely into his pocket, and opened the cottage door to reveal the interior.

Ron stepped in, onto the hardwood floor, shaking the snow from his ginger hair; he had forgotten to grab his hat before he stole Hermione away at the Burrow. Hermione stepped in after him, her eyes gazing at the deep mahogany wood floors, and the pristine cream paint that covered the walls. It was a comfortable entryway; not near as gaudy as the last house she looked at while searching, those many months ago.

Ron closed the door tightly, shutting off the burst of cold air shooting into the room. He waved his wand, and each candle in the home lit, allowing the pair to see the features within it.

"This was Mr. Fern's?" Hermione questioned, before she continued further into the home, which led into a large, yet cozy, den.

This prompted Ron to continue telling his tale, "Yeah, so, a year or two after they were married, they bought this home. He put a lot of work into it. It was purely magical, but, he wanted the muggle parts too, having growing up with them, so, he incorporated a lot of that in."

Hermione walked into the great room, her boots clicking on the hardwood. She spun slowly in a circle, attempting to picture their family there. A massive fireplace was the heart of the room, still allowing plenty of room around it to be comfortable.

She glanced back at Ron, who seemed to be focusing on searching for her reactions, "I presume you've already seen it, then?" Hermione inquired, stepping into the kitchen, an almost seemingly open floor plan. It had crisp white cabinets, and was much larger than anything Hermione was used to. Even her parent's posh home when she was growing up, and in Australia, wasn't as functional as this one.

Ron followed her into the room. He leaned against the cabinetry, as he watched the witch run her hand along the stone counter tops. "I have. He gave me the key after the conversation and I came to check it out."

Hermione stopped as she spied a charming breakfast nook, picturing the many mornings they could eat together in such a spot. Peeking her head into the archway, it revealed a more formal dining room.

"I assume you like it, then? Is that why you're watching my own reactions so closely?" Hermione asked, crossing the room and coming to the hallway once more. Spying a door further down, she made her way toward it.

"Erm, yeah. I like this house very much," Ron replied, watching the witch head toward a door at the end of the hallway.

"What does this lead to?" She indicated to the door, her hand resting on the handle.

Ron grinned, knowing she would love that room, "Open it and see. Nothing will bite you in here, I've already checked."

Hermione raised her eyebrow at his grin. Fighting her own, she turned the knob and stood stunned at the sight awaiting her.

This room was not as cozy as the rest of the home. The walls seemed to be a bit taller, allowing for more shelving to be put there. On three of the walls, there were bookshelves lining from floor to ceiling. Hermione placed a hand to her mouth once she saw the massive number of books already awaiting someone to read them. The fourth wall included a ceiling height window, stretching almost the full area, allowing the outdoor light, even the trifle amount now, to filter in.

She felt arms twining around her middle, "What do you think?" Ron whispered in her ear, placing a delicate kiss to the side of her cheek. She could hear the grin in his voice.

"It's exceptional. Undeniably breathtaking," Hermione breathed, turning in his hold to face him; seeing the lopsided smile he donned for her.

"I actually asked him to put them up. He just had the room bare, unsure what to do with it."

"Brilliant idea, darling," Hermione reached up to kiss him firmly on the lips. Ron wanted to continue their snog, but, knew there was much more house to see, and he wanted to hear her answer before they were noticed missing from the Burrow.

"As much as I love this, there's more to see," Ron kissed her again, before leading her to the stairway, back in the corridor.

Ron took her through each of the rooms at the top level, four in total at about identical size, and a bathroom made to share. Hermione led him to final door; the master bedroom.

"What did the Ferns use the library as before you asked him to convert it?" Hermione questioned, opening the French doors to reveal a magnificent master bedroom, with a marvelous view of the garden.

"Oh," Hermione turned from the view, to Ron, as she heard something different in his voice, "He told me their dream was to fill this house with kids. That's why there are so many bedrooms, and plenty of land outside. But, a few years later, they discovered they were unable to have children. His wife hated living here, knowing it was just the two of them. So, they moved to a smaller home."

"That's heartbreaking," Hermione responded, looking back onto the garden. She could picture the entire Weasley clan enjoying the space. She could understand why Mrs. Fern couldn't stay after their discovery. The same home that could be filled with love and laughter could also echo with longing and despair, "I couldn't imagine."

"It is. Mr. Fern couldn't just get rid of it. So, he held onto it, until he felt he was finally ready to let it go."

"And you're the person he decided to offer it to?" Hermione peeked into the attached bath, noticing the beautiful tiling that had been done.

"I guess so," Ron rubbed the back of his neck while a blush fell over his cheeks, "He's had loads of offers, well over what it's worth too."

Hermione's smile faded, and a worried one appeared quickly after, "Oh love, how are we going to afford this place?" She voiced dismally. She looked around the room as if she was mentally capturing it in her mind.

Ron knew it for sure, then. She loved this home as much, if not more, than he did. A grin appeared on his face. He took her hand, pulling her gently closer to himself, "He wanted to _give_ this to us, Mione. Now, I told him I wouldn't accept it as a gift. But, we agreed on a price, that both of us were fine with, that we can afford and still live comfortably, _if_ you liked it too."

Hermione beamed at his words, "I love this house. I can picture having breakfast in the nook, having the family over for dinner, the three of us playing in the garden; It's perfect for us."

Ron didn't think it was possible, but, he felt his smile grow even further. He leaned forward to kiss Hermione, lifting the witch off the ground and spun her around. Hermione laughed against him, holding on tightly as he set her down. He glanced at the clock.

"If we leave now, we can still catch Mr. Fern before he closes shop."

Hermione pushed up on her toes, capturing his lips once more, "Let's go buy a house."

...

"Where have you been?" Molly huffed as Hermione and Ron Apparated back to the Burrow. They had just walked through the front door of the home, attempting to close the door against the freezing wind.

"Mummy!" Rose came running from her spot on the carpet clutching her bedtime story in her delicate hands. Hermione bent down to scoop the tot in her arms, as she removed her winter layers.

"Um, we bought a house," Ron explained, figuring there was no better way to say it.

Molly looked highly skeptical, "You know, you could just have said it was private, you don't need to make up stories. I was young once too. I know how little ones happen, I've had seven you know-"

"No, Mum, really," Ron interrupted, not wanting his mother to think they snuck away for any other reason, "We purchased a house, after Hermione viewed it and all."

Molly stood slack jawed at the pair, eventually turning to Hermione, looking for her honesty.

"It's true Mrs. Weasley. Ron knew the owner, and he wanted me to look at it, and we're both in love with the place," Hermione explained, brushing back Rose's silky curls, magically dried to keep her from another illness.

Molly just stood there for a moment, taking in both of her children.

"I have no idea how you two are so calm. A wedding in a few days, and moving on top of it? Not to mention caring for a tot!" Molly explained exasperated, shaking her head while a laugh broke through, "I'm getting much too old for this. Congratulations, I suppose. We'll sort out moving your things in the morning. But, now, I'm going to bed."

The matriarch paced over to give Ron a hug. Moving to Hermione next, she pecked a kiss to her cheek, "and its Molly, dear. Always has been to you."

She embraced Rose goodnight, and continued to shake her head all the way to her bedroom.

* * *

It was one day until the wedding. The day after next, they'd finally be married. Hermione had been in bed for quite some time after her shower. Rose was tucked into her cot at the end of the bed, sleeping peacefully. Staying in one room at the Burrow wasn't the most convenient, but, they made it work for the time being.

She opened her eyes when the door creaked slightly, alerting her someone entered the room. The tall figure closed the door quietly behind him. He glanced at the bed, sighing softly, before bending down at the cot to kiss his daughter's forehead. He looped around the bed, hooking his toe on the corner of the post.

"Bloody-" he groaned harshly. Hermione had to admit that his swearing had improved greatly in the past few months, that was, when he was around Rose. He released a strained growl, attempting to keep it quiet.

"Wasn't sure you'd make it to bed," Hermione whispered, causing Ron to turn quickly at her voice.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Ron asked, clear in his voice that he tried quite hard to stay quiet. He began to pull off his jumper, then remove his shirt.

"No. I haven't fallen asleep yet," Hermione turned to her other side, facing him. She could make out his silhouette in the dark. He removed his trousers and slipped on some pajama bottoms and a long-sleeved shirt.

"Good. You need as much rest as you can get," Ron sighed, lying down across from her.

"Hermione," Ron began, shifting closer to her, "We're waiting until the wedding, aren't we," Ron whispered the, until now, unvoiced question.

Hermione scrunched her brow, "Sorry? Waiting until the wedding to... _oh_."

"Yeah, that," Ron left it at that for some time, both trying to sort through their tired minds to continue, "It's not a bad thing. I mean, I reckon we've waited this long, what's another day?"

Hermione gave him a sad smile, "Your mum's working you very hard, and giving George a hand at the shop must be wearing you out. The move just adds on more to your plate. We come back and we're utterly exhausted to even think of moving, let alone doing anything intimate."

"She's been working you hard too. Plus, you have Rose with you the majority of the time; and she's exhausting to begin with. These things are good, it's just, we've really pushed it until the end," Ron shrugged, lying on his back, gathering Hermione to lay on him; on the crook where his shoulder meets his chest.

"It is rather tiring. And we did try, mind you. Our daughter must have a stake in not wanting us together like that," Hermione chuckled, bringing her hand to rest on his chest.

"Perhaps it's mum's master plan. She already hates that we're in the same room. Knowing we can't be shagging if we're too knackered because of everything. She's a smart one, she's is," Ron suggested, feeling Hermione's laugh vibrate through him.

They could both feel themselves approaching sleep; now safely in each other's arms, where they're meant to be.

"Only another day, my love. That's all we must make it through. Then, you're _all_ _mine_ , and I'm _all_ _yours_ ," Hermione yawned, settling deeper into his hold. Ron grinned at the thought, falling asleep peacefully to the thoughts of their life to come.

* * *

"Alright, well you say goodbye to each other. It's tradition for bride and groom to stay separate the night before the wedding!" Molly harped, as the pair were still cuddled into each other.

Ron rolled his eyes and pulled Hermione around the corner for a little more privacy before Hermione traveled to Shell Cottage, where the ladies of the family would be staying, and Ron to Grimmauld place, where the men were.

"As if we're traditional," Ron muttered, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. Hermione hummed against him.

"Can you believe tomorrow is finally the day?" Hermione whispered up to him, resting her chin on his chest to gaze up into his azure eyes.

"Feels like we've been waiting for ages and now it's almost here," Ron replied, threading several of her curls behind her ears.

"We'll be married; husband and wife," Hermione cooed, her heart thrumming at the thought.

"I can hardly wait," Ron whispered, leaning in closer to her to meet the soft pink lips awaiting him.

"Me either," Hermione muttered between kisses, pushing up on her toes to deepen another.

They broke apart a moment later, not wanting to be interrupted by the matriarch. Hermione smoothed his shirt out with her hands, straightening the piped collar.

"Humor me and try not to solely focus on the wedding night," Hermione whispered, causing Ron to choke a strangled laugh. She grinned at the action, and rested her hands on his biceps.

"I'll do my best, love," Ron managed, now red from his small fit.

"Good. It's still the day we're finally with each other forever, and I don't want that overlooked... Although, I must admit: I'm quite eager to our night together as well," Hermione blushed, causing Ron's eyes to deepen in color. She reached up to kiss him firmly once more before stepping away and picking up her darling daughter. She kissed her curls before handing the tot to her father.

"Now, say goodbye to Daddy. We'll see him in the morning, after we spend the night with Auntie Fleur and little Victorie."

"Now you be good for Mummy, you hear?" He hugged Rose softly, "I'll see you in the morning, darling. I love you," he kissed her forehead, then her nose, before she looped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"Wuv you Daddy," Rose mumbled into his neck.

...

Hermione twisted and turned in her bed. She could hear the ocean waves crashing along the shoreline, which was completely peaceful, and should have put her right to sleep. Yet, here she was, hours later, with sleep still evading her. She glanced over to the deep wooden cot her daughter was in; sleeping happily with a smile upon her face. Hermione sighed again, and flipped over, adjusting her pillow several times before finally lying her curls upon them.

Still nothing. She felt like screaming. She was tremendously eager for the next day, but, knew she needed her sleep to be able to enjoy everything.

A few moments into her tirade of attempting to convince her body that she really did need her sleep, a rattling sound came from her bag, emitting a small glow. Hermione popped out of bed, careful to stay quiet and not wake her daughter, to pull out the enchanted coin from her bed. Slipping back under the covers, she read the coin. His voice whispered softly.

 _I can't sleep. I miss you_.

Hermione grinned. Ron was doing exactly what she was. She tapped the coin to send her message.

 _I can't either. I miss you._

A response was sent seconds later.

 _Care to break another tradition?_

Her grin widened.

 _The guest bedroom with the terrace._

Moments later a pop was heard from outside the French doors attached to her room. She sprung up to unlock them, opening the door to freezing temperatures, and a tall ginger.

"Ta, love," he pecked her on the lips, shutting the door behind him. He gazed at her; the wild curls that sprung out from her skull, her plaid pajama bottoms, the Chudley Cannons jersey he considered to be his good luck charm. He beamed, knowing that she must have snuck it from his drawer without him knowing.

"Look at Miss Granger breaking the rules," he whispered. She chuckled quietly as he was led to the bed. They settled in, Hermione lying on his chest, while he wrapped his arms around her.

"I doubt that _this_ is the reason it's tradition to stay apart the night before the wedding. And you can only call me that for a few more hours you know," Ron's chest moved beneath her with laughter.

"I suppose you're right. And I can't wait love," he kissed the crown of her head as she snuggled into him further, sighing contently.

* * *

The morning of the wedding, Hermione was awoken early to begin her wedding day preparation. Ginny instantly ushered her into the shower, attempting to strip her before entering the bathroom. It was a good thing Ron had left at the crack of dawn with a parting kiss.

"Don't forget to _clean up_ either. Give Ron a treat, won't you? I can come in and help if you'd like!" Ginny called through the door.

"I think I can manage Gin, but, thanks for being so considerate!" Hermione called sarcastically. She could hardly wait to see Ron. They'd be heading to the Burrow in a few hours, and then she'd be one step closer to seeing him.

…

"You took the potion this morning, right?" Ginny asked, startling Hermione as she entered her room after her shower.

"I would have if you hadn't tried to strip me starkers as soon as I woke! I'll take it now," Hermione reached into her bag, searching for the contraceptive potion Ginny insisted she began taking when they went Christmas shopping together, earlier that month. After finding the elusive bottle, she uncorked the item, and swallowed the dosage.

"Good. I love this little mite, but, I don't think any of us are ready for her to have a sibling quite yet," Ginny exhaled, "Now, let's see how you did," the redhead gestured to Hermione's towel. After the witch processed what she meant, she held the flannel closer to her body.

"No! Gin, get out," Hermione shook her head, laughing at how outright Ginny was being.

"As the Matron of Honor, I have the immense responsibility of making sure the bride is completely ready for her wedding day!" Ginny explained, loving how red her best friend was turning.

"I never did that to you. Out Ginny!" Hermione pointed to the door.

"I just want to do a thorough job!" The ginger insisted, laughing heartily as Hermione placed a helpful hand on her back, leading her toward the door.

"Out!"

…

The morning continued with her being pampered by thrilled sister in laws, all fretting over her hair and makeup. A few hours later, with all their wedding items in tow, she took hold of Rose and Flooed to the Burrow.

She was once again ordered into a room to continue getting ready. However, Hermione didn't want to be left while everyone else fussed about to prepare things. She dressed Rose in her flower girl dress, placing a pearled headband to rest gently in her curls. After, she whipped out her wand, and sent a silver wisp of an otter flying to her fiancée.

Moments later, there was a knock at the door. Hermione smoothed her dressing gown and checked that her hair remained in place, "Come in."

Ron opened the door, entering the room stealthily. He knew he'd get an earful if his mum knew he was visiting Hermione before their nuptials. As he looked up, he viewed an attractive sight. Hermione was standing in her dressing gown. Her hair was done up in an intricate low bun, allowing a few curls to hand loosely from it. Her eyes looked huge and framed by dark lashes. A deep red, coating her lips.

She ginned, as she watched his jaw drop, hanging open slightly in awe.

"Daddy here, Mummy!" The toddler squealed, running over to her father, with her arms up, "I wear pwetty dwess Daddy! See? It twirly!" She sang, spinning happily in her dress, then stabilizing herself by pulling on the bottom of his untucked shirt.

"You look remarkable," Ron uttered, as he bent down to scoop Rose up, complimenting her beauty as well.

Hermione blushed, "Thank you."

She closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms around his middle, sighing contentedly, "I just needed to see you."

Ron lowered Rose again, when she began squirming in his hold, and closed his arms around his soon to be wife, "I'm glad you called. I didn't want to wait for the ceremony anyway."

They stood that way for several minutes, before they separated, "I better get going. I really don't care to hear Mum's lecture if she finds me in here." Hermione chuckled at his words, knowing one of Molly's speeches was the last thing they wanted to hear today. He bent down to kiss her firmly, resting his hand on her neck, brushing her soft skin gently with his thumb.

"I'll see you out there," Ron whispered, stepping back, to take Rose's hand to leave the room.

"I love you," Hermione smiled, causing one to slip onto Ron's face as well.

…

"You ready, sweetheart?"

Hermione turned toward her father, taking a deep breath. They were standing just beyond the entrance of the tent, a charm placed above it so the snow didn't fall upon her, keeping the pair cozily warm.

"I've never been ready for anything more, in my entire life," Hermione breathed. Hugh smiled, and chuckled slightly, holding his arm out to Hermione. She took it thankfully, knowing her father would keep her upright down the aisle. She placed her hands in front of her, holding her bouquet of white flowers. Hugo reached back behind her to straighten her veil, over the open back of her dress.

"I'm pleased Ron went through with it. He certainly took his time though," the older man chuckled, relinking their arms.

"How do you mean?" Hermione asked, curious as to what her father meant.

"He asked me when the three of you came to visit. Well- maybe ask is the wrong word. He wanted my blessing, but, knew you wouldn't want my input deciding your decision." Hermione looked at her father astounded by what he had said. Before she could formulate a response, she heard the music to begin, "Oh, that's our cue. Let's go darling." Pressing a kiss to her temple, they travelled forward.

Ron felt tears sting his eyes as the love of his life walked toward him. He felt the brush of a hand on his shoulder, must have been Harry's, behind him. Perhaps Charlie's, knowing that his two best men were enormously thrilled for him today.

She looked striking, gorgeous, goddess-like. Ron couldn't come up with a word that captured her look, he just knew he adored it. She chose a long, pearl-colored wedding gown. The entire dress covered in a lace overlay. It rested along her collarbone, and was long sleeved; perfect for a winter wedding, yet, the backside was a rather alluring choice; a plunging 'v' that stopped tastefully on her lower back, displaying it beautifully.

Ron kept his eyes locked on hers the entire way down the aisle, and before he knew it, she stood before him, her father already given her away, and shook his hand. She released a shaky breath; he held both of her hands in his, hardly hearing what Kingsley was saying to them. Hermione beamed at him, as she released one of his hands to reach up and wipe the few tears that had fallen from his eyes.

…

"Such a beautiful wedding, cheers!" Neville, and his date Hannah Abbott, congratulated them.

"Thank you, so pleased you were able to make it… we know it was a bit last minute," Hermione laughed. As the new couple left, Hermione felt Ron's arm wrap around her shoulder.

"Glad Neville plucked up the courage and asked her out. They seem well for each other," Ron commented, brushing his arm along her bicep.

"I think so too. He deserves to be happy," Hermione turned into Ron, now facing him, pulling him down for a deep kiss. They both grinned ridiculously as it ended, gazing into each other's eyes.

"Ahem."

They were broken from their private moment, by Charlie approaching with a woman Hermione recognized from when they were in Romania.

"Hey Charlie. I reckon you were right. They did have a right laugh with you being our ring bearer, walking with Rosie down the aisle. Merlin knows she loved it as well. Thanks for holding her through the ceremony," Ron chuckled, bringing him into a hug.

"Yea, quite good one, that was," Charlie cleared his throat, and pulled the woman over with his hand, "I'd like to introduce you to Sophie, my girlfriend." Hermione raised her eyebrows, and watched a grin light up Ron's face.

"About time we've met! I'm Ron, Charlie's _favorite_ brother. And this is my stunning wife, Hermione. Merlin, I love saying that; _my wife_." He ducked down and captured Hermione's lips in his. As their embrace ended, Ron stuck his hand out to shake Sophie's.

"Nice to meet you. Glad Charlie's finally pulled his head out of his arse, and finally brought you around."

"Really Ron!" Hermione reprimanded him, through a smile. She turned toward the woman she had met before, on very different terms.

"It's nice to see you again," Hermione said warmly. Sophie looked at her meekly.

"The same. And, I should apologize for my behavior, the last time we met. I was outlandishly rude, and-" Hermione interrupted her.

"Say no more. I know what it must have looked like, no apology needed." A look of relief flashed across the woman's face, as Charlie took her hand again and squeezed it.

"Well, we'll leave you be. Congratulations," Charlie patted Ron on the shoulder and hugged Hermione goodbye. The couple surveyed the tent, looking for anyone else to come over to speak with them. It looked as if they'd finally snagged a moment for themselves.

"Care to dance? We've only had one in so far, alone, that is," Ron suggested, taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor.

"Are you sure you don't want to visit longer with your Great-Aunt Muriel? I'm sure she'd like to further discuss how my dress makes me a harlot, or what they would have done in her generation if someone had a child out of wedlock. At least she didn't comment on my posture or skinny ankles this time…" Hermione jested, allowing herself to be pulled into Ron's arms. Ron shuddered at the thought, his hands flexing tightly on her hips.

"Don't remind me. She's a bloody nightmare; mad as a hatter," Ron shook his head in disgust.

"Well, my gallant knight defended my honor," she brought her hand from around his neck, to cradle his face, enhancing the sappiness of her statement.

Ron chuckled at her, knowing that if the daft woman had gone any further, he would have had to leave the ceremony. Luckily, Hermione was there to calm him down. And now, she always would be.

She pulled herself closer to him, resting her head on his chest, as Ron clasped her securely against him.

"I'm pleased Hagrid and McGonagall were able to make it. Since they couldn't to Harry's. It's nice to see them after so long," Hermione sighed.

"Yeah. I reckon McGonagall was getting teary eyed when she met Rose, and you told her about her full name," Ron recalled, feeling Hermione grin against his chest.

"Well, they seem to be smitten with each other. Who would have known?" Hermione mumbled.

"Who would'a guessed," Ron hummed.

Many minutes passed, with them swaying to the music; holding onto each other, before they spoke again.

"Ron, how much longer do you think we have to stay?" Hermione questioned, lifting her head from his chest, to gaze into his deep eyes.

"We've been here for hours. Besides, It's our wedding. I suppose whenever we want to leave," he watched her face, seeing desire pool in her eyes.

"Then, I think it's time we go home," Hermione whispered.

Ron nodded his head in agreement.

The newly married couple made their way to say goodbye to their family. Especially to Rose, who would be staying with her grandparents for the night. The tot was already exhausted from the entire day, and the addition of dancing so much with her parents, and various family members. Molly assured them everything would go smoothly, and that there wouldn't be any disruption of their night. Hermione fretted and insisted that she Floo if Rose needed them. The Weasleys waved them off, and said they would speak tomorrow. With kisses and hugs, the pair trudged through the snow, outside the Burrow's boundaries, and Disapparated on the spot.

…

As soon as they landed in their new home with a pop, Ron pounced on Hermione. He kissed her fiercely, holding onto her waist tightly, as he pushed her up against the wall. She moaned gratefully, lifting one leg around his waist, wanting to be nearer to him. He moved his lips down to her neck, sucking forcefully on her delicate skin, attempting to keep his arousal under control. She had no intention to, and the witch wrapped both legs around his waist; her gown parting gracefully behind her as he supported her weight. He pushed closer to her, thrusting his hips nearer to her center; a strangled moan escaped her as she felt his hard manhood so close to her own arousal.

"Ron…" She whispered hoarsely. He moved quickly back to her mouth and promptly initiated a deep snog. Ron felt her moan vibrate through the kiss, as her hips grind slowly against him. He choked out a groan and pulled back, hardly taking his lips from Hermione's skin as he whispered to her.

"Something you'd like, _wife_?"

"Oh _Ron_ ," Hermione moaned louder, and tightened the grip her legs held on him, something he wasn't expecting. He grunted and moved his hands to her bum. Holding her in place, he moved them quickly upstairs. Navigating through their new home together.

He set her on her feet to peel the delicate material of her wedding dress from her body. It seemed as if time slowed down, as he traced his hands gently along her body, feeling the rise and fall of the soft lace. He moved his hands to just above her bum and unzipped the tiny pull, just as he imagined doing since he saw her walking down the aisle. He could hardly believe Hermione had chosen a dress like it, but, it was absolutely perfect. As gorgeous, and classy, and sexy as she was.

The material then rested solely on her shoulders. Hermione stared up at him, waiting for him to nudge the slim gown off her body. Ron didn't disappoint, as he gazed into her massive eyes he used his large hands to delicately slip the material off her shoulders and down her arms. The gown pooled seamlessly at her feet, revealing herself to him, just standing in a pair of white lace knickers, for the first time in over three years.

She first felt shy, feeling a flush rising from her stomach. Yet, as she watched Ron's face, and the love he emanated through his deep eyes, and gentle caresses, she grew more confident. This was the man who loved her. Who had loved her for years. The one she could now call her husband. A sly grin began on Hermione's expression, stepping backwards the few paces she needed before the back of her knees hit the mattress. Ron watched the seductress move, and swiftly went after.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for staying with me through this marvelous journey. I'm so pleased I was able to share my work with so many people, and more, that you actually enjoyed it. Thank you so much for favoriting, following, sharing, and, my favorite, reviewing this story. Your words have made such a difference to this story; made it more than I could have ever done alone.**

 **I will be writing a sequel. However, I have began a graduate program, and most of my time will be focused on that. I will do my best to update whenever possible, (I already have quite a bit written) but, I am unable to promise consistent updates, or length of chapters.**

 ***I do need help with a title! The sequel will cover just a few hours after this one left off, to several years into their future. Their time will not always be sunshine and daisies with each other, either. Yet, they will always remain Romione. If you have any suggestions for a title that would fit such a story, please PM or post it in your review. I would _so_ appreciate it!***

 **Thank you again.**


End file.
